


Chasing the Lover's Blue Eyes

by lSuperDuperNaturall, seraph_castiel



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angst, Arguments, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Body Worship, Bossy Castiel, Bottom Castiel, Bottoming from the Top, Boys In Love, Broken Castiel, Bullied Castiel, Bully Dean, Car Sex, Caring Dean, Castiel Rides Dean Winchester, Castiel Whump, Castiel in Makeup, Castiel is a Size Queen, Cheating, Children, Cocky Dean Winchester, Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, Dean Dirty Talks, Dean Winchester Teaches Castiel About Sex, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Drug Use, Emotionally Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Female Castiel (Supernatural), First Time Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, Fucking Machines, Genderbending, Guilty Dean, Hickeys, High School, Homophobic Language, Hurt Castiel, Hurt Dean Winchester, Impala Sex, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Innocent Castiel, Jealous Dean Winchester, Kind of unrealistic timing for healed injuries, Kinky Castiel, Kinky Castiel/Dean Winchester, Kinky Dean Winchester, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Makeup Sex, Marriage, Misunderstandings, Mpreg, Nerd Castiel, Overstimulation, Panty Kink, Paranoid Castiel, Power Bottom Castiel, Pregnant Castiel, Proposals, Protective Dean, Protective Sam Winchester, Recreational Drug Use, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Size Queen Castiel, Smut, Spanking, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Temporarily Female Castiel (Supernatural), Tongue Fucking, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Top Dean Winchester, Topping from the Bottom, Unrealistic Sex, Virgin Castiel, Voyeur Dean, Voyeurism, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Weddings, Wing Kink, Young Sam Winchester, sometimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-02-28 01:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 54
Words: 288,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13260411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lSuperDuperNaturall/pseuds/lSuperDuperNaturall, https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraph_castiel/pseuds/seraph_castiel
Summary: "I'm gonna do your chest and abdomen first, okay?" Dean said softly, making sure Cas knew what was happening. Getting out a cotton ball, he wet it with alcohol and swiped it across the highest cuts on Cas' skin, making his way down. Dean must've punched him harder than he thought he was if he'd broken this much skin. God, he felt awful, Cas was so innocent and kind, he should have just gotten his head out of his ass and ran out the door instantly with Cas in his arms.





	1. Speak For Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH TO @spnroleplayy FOR ROLEPLAYING THIS WITH ME. THEYRE HONESTLY SO GOOD AND I LOVE IT. Check out lSuperDuperNaturall! We have another story there called Flower Power.
> 
> This is a role-play, it won't have perfect grammar. the plot won't be perfect. There are two writers so it will have different ideas all the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bullying

Castiel walked down the hallways of Lawrence High, head low as his wild tuft of black hair blended into the crowd. The smaller boy never understood why life was so...weird. It was like he was the only one in this whole goddamn school who wasn't a jock or plastic girl trying to hook up. It's not like he cared anyway, he had someone by his side the whole way. He flinched as a group of the horniest dick-bags he knew rampaged down the hall, beating, punching, and yelling at each other for fun. God Castiel would never understand why people don't like quiet libraries; it was the only thing keeping him sane, well, except for gardening class. He ducked into the locker room and waited behind the door, breathing heavily as the crowd got closer. The football players were a force to be reckoned with, everyone knew that; everyone also knew their favorite punching bag was Cas. Castiel jumped when the door slammed open and kept his head down, trying to slip out next to the line of people unnoticed. All he had to do was get to Dean and he was home free.

The football team burst into the locker room, laughing and hollering as they knocked into one another. One of them noticed Cas and grabbed him by the shirt collar.

"Where you goin', fag? Didn't kill yourself like we told you to?" He snarled pulling Cas back into the locker room with the fifteen football players.

"Leave him alone, Benny." Dean tried to say, but he knew it was no use, besides, he needed to stay on the team.

Cas squeaked, slim arms scrambling to keep his books to his chest before he smiled nervously at the larger boy. He looked at all of the others in the room as he kept his head down, practically dangling from where he was being held.  

"Come on, guys, leave the kid alone." Dean tried again half-heartedly, elbowing his way to the front of the small crowd, all their eyes trained Benny and Cas. "Just leave him alone, he didn't do shit." Dean snapped at Benny, shooting Cas, his best friend, a quick look.

Castiel looked at the larger boy with wide eyes. It was like being face to face with a...bear, to be precise. He was huge and scruffy. Benny growled and glanced at Dean before lifting Cas off the ground by his collar, smirking.

"Beat em up or we will, brotha. It's a code." He said firmly, eyes glinting at Cas' look of confusion.

"Benny, I'm not beating up some twink-looking kid," Dean said gruffly, shooting Cas a look of apology. He knew that it would be better if he beat Cas up, as opposed to the rest of the team, since Dean could hit in spots that won't damage Cas' body, and he would definitely hit softer than the rest of them. Castiel gave Dean a stubborn glare at the name.

"I'm not a twink!" He squeaked out stubbornly.

Benny smirked at the words and dropped Cas to the floor, sending him scattering in front of another boy. "Mm, I'm sure Luci would disagree." Benny drawled teasingly.

Castiel winced and looked up at the other team member, eyes widening when seeing the schools best defender looming over him with a perverted look. Cas scooted back and yelped when he felt someone kick his rib, sending his books flying.

"Stay still you little freak!" Michael growled out, looking down at Castiel with disdain.

_It was like being in a violent twist of a mirror fun house._

"Stop!" Dean said, "I'll beat him up, damn." He offered in annoyance, helping Cas up. Castiel squeaked when he was dragged up, frowning when he came face to face with Dean.

"Dean what are yo- FUCK!" The smaller boy yelped, doubling over and squeezing his eyes shut as Dean delivered a quick punch to his ribs. Dammit, it felt like he was hit by a bat or a small sized train. The smaller boy looked up from his hunched over position with a confused and betrayed look, hurt filling his blue eyes. They were friends. Why did Dean do that? 

Lucifer laughed lowly and laced his arms under Cas' until they looped to hold the back of his head still. Benny laughed at the smaller boy's groans and nodded to Dean.

"Now you get it, hit him again!" Benny said excitedly, adjusting his hat and crossing his arms in an expectant manner.

Dean clenched his jaw, thinking the whole thing over hesitantly before he and hit Cas again, not in the same spot, of course, he could break one of Cas' ribs that way. Castiel struggled to get out of the larger boy's grasp, eyes widening when Dean didn't disagree.

"Dean don-!" Cas begged, yelping when Dean punched him across the jaw. Yeah, so what he was punching him? Dean still cared about his best friend.

"Fucking take it, bitch." He forced himself to grit out, and he kneed Cas in the groin.

The smaller boy's eyes bugged out his head as pain seared through him, tearing up at Deans words and the pain he was causing him. Cas let out a strangled scream, legs coming up to curl around his lower region as he jerked in Lucifer's grasp. Lucifer kept him up, laughing hysterically. This happened every day, it was nothing new, but usually, Dean was the one the stop the fight, now he was the one starting it. Michael started chanting Deans name as the rest of the group joined in.

"HIT EM AGAIN!" Benny hollered wildly.

Dean gave Cas a solid punch to the solar plexus, letting out a slight hiss and shaking his hand, wincing as he heard the smaller boy cried in pain and let out a gusty breath from the air being forced from his body. Dean delivered a final, hard punch to the side of Cas' face, watching the boys' head snap to the side with the force of it.

"C'mon guys..." Dean said in a gravelly voice, his knuckles bruised and bloody.

Dean didn't like the way his friend looked. It obviously wasn't fun for either of them.

Castiel's head lolled and his eyes became dazed, cheekbone throbbing from the punishing blow. Tears ran down his cheeks and his body thrummed with pain, another cry forced from him when Lucifer tightened his grip. Lucifer gave Dean a challenging look and raised an eyebrow.

"What? Goin soft? Hit. Him. Again." Lucifer said lowly, tightening his hold on the smaller boy in his arms with a smirk.

Dean knew that what he was doing to Cas was nothing compared to what Lucifer would do if he handed him over. "I'm not going soft, asshole." Dean rolled his eyes, kicking Cas in the crotch, hard. Dean gave Cas a solid punch to the nose, watching the blood squirt out and land on his letterman jacket.

Castiel let out a heart-stopping scream, jerking violently in the jocks arms. Lucifer dropped Cas to the floor, laughing as the blue-eyed boy curled into a ball. He looked almost pathetic...

Almost.

"Cmon Winchester, finish him," Michael said in a booming low voice. Dean looked down at Cas and almost threw up, seeing his best friends face covered in blood, with the knowledge that it was his fault.

"Let's just go," Dean said, tugging on Michael's shirt sleeve. "We've been in here too long, and if they see us with him on the floor like that, we're definitely getting kicked off the team. Expelled, too."

Castiel twitched, body trembling as panic filled him. He had such bad anxiety, the thought of him having no one to rely on anymore made him terrified. Usually, Dean would find him when the team beat him up, he'd help him get home. But that wasn't the case this time. Lucifer growled and rolled his eyes, kneeling next to Cas and punching him in the stomach; but he didn't stop with one blow, he punched his sternum over and over and over, laughing when Cas let out grunts and jerked slightly. Castiel let out almost inaudible sobs of Dean's name, wanting his best friend more than anything right now.

Benny and Michael flinched when Cas would jolt with every punch, there was obviously something wrong. The smaller boy was in shock.

"C’mon man, let's go," Benny said, grabbing Dean's shoulder and guiding him into the hall. "Dude you should get that checked out." He said, gesturing to Dean's knuckles.

"Yeah." Dean laughed, flexing his hand.

Suddenly, Dean made a huge show of checking his pockets.

"Oh, shit!" He hissed. "I left my phone in the locker room." He said, starting to turn around to go get it even though it was in his back pocket.

"Go without me," Dean said when Lucifer and Michael came out of the locker room and laughed, punching each other excitedly. "Coach said if you're late to any more classes, that you're gonna be benched the entire game Friday." Dean lied, knowing he could get away with it since he knew no one listened to Coaches talks. When they finally shrugged and started talking to each other, he ran to the locker room, looking at Cas on the floor.

"Cas?" Dean said softly, starting to walk towards him. Castiel trembled and stared open-mouthed at the ceiling, face covered in his own blood and tears.

There was just so much pain.

The smaller boy had tears streaming down his face. Everything hurt, but it hurt so much more than it was _Dean's_ fist and knee connecting with him every time, his best friends fist.

"Castiel?" Dean called out again, walking over to Cas and kneeling next to him. "I'm so sorry..." Dean whispered, putting his hand on Cas' arm, lightly. Castiel's slim arm jerked away from the muffled voices hand, body shaking harder.

"N-No more, please no m-more." He said hoarsely, voice quiet and pain filled as he hazily looked around for an escape.

"I'm not gonna hurt you, Cas," Dean said, putting his hands on Cas' chest, pressing down lightly, making sure nothing was broken. Castiel cried out when Dean pressed on his chest.

"You're fine, Cas... Well, at least physically. Nothing's broken, but you're gonna be bruised as fuck and your nose is gonna be swollen for a couple days." Dean said as professionally as he could.

The smaller boy realized that it was Dean and scrambled back, a small sob fell from his lips when he felt pain course through him. Dean did this to him because he cared more about how many people loved him than who loved him.

"N-No more!" Cas whispered brokenly, his voice hoarse and pleading before he curled into the fetal position.

"Cas, I'm sorry." Dean tried again, knee-walking towards Cas. "Please dont...dont cry..." Dean said softly, putting a hand on Cas' shoulders. Castiel has never felt weaker. It was like Dean didn't even realize that he had done this to him like it didn't even matter.

"Don't l-lie to me," He breathed out, voice cracking. "Don't pretend that you didn't just do that to me."

"Cas, would you rather have me beat you up, or have fifteen beefheads beat the living shit out of you?" Dean asked.

Castiel whimpered and let out a wheezy breath. "I would rather have had a friend to pick me up after the beating. I would of rather you walked out of the room and left me. This was one of the worst beatings I had." He said, body shaking as he sat up.

"Cas, I tried to tell them to stop, but they wouldn't listen." Dean sighed, scooting closer next to Cas. "Please, Cas? Can you please let me help you home?"

Cas stood up and cried out, holding his abdomen and crotch desperately. "No. Because you will go fuck the life out of someone once you leave because that's all you can think about anymore. Sex, drugs and rock and roll huh? You fucked my sister one time, Dean. It was during a sleepover! You barely hang out with me! I mean nothing to you and it took you beating the living shit out of me to see that." He said brokenly, tearing up and wiping the blood from his cheek, frowning at the amount of it covering his hand.

"Why do you care who I fuck?" Dean asked bluntly, raising an eyebrow. "Just because I have a lot of sex, doesn't mean you mean nothing to me," Dean said, standing up also.

Cas shrunk away and flinched, forgetting Dean would never care about him the same way. "Oh, my apologies. I seem to have misunderstood. You fucked up my face, penis, and chest." He said sarcastically, wiping more blood from his face with an aggravated look.

"Cas, please," Dean said, stepping towards him.

"I have tons of medical shit at home to deal with your cuts and stuff, Cas. Just let me help."

Castiel looked at him with a look of disbelief, dropping his arms. He couldn't say anything, his heart broken at the fact that Dean slept with so many people and that he felt comfortable enough with beating the shit out of him and expecting him to just come crawling back. What was he to Dean? Another way to look cool?

Dean bent over and picked up Cas' backpack, knowing it was too heavy for Cas to carry in his current state. "Are you coming or not, Cas?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, his eyes begging for Cas to come with him. Castiel stubbornly held out a shaky hand for his backpack, eyes filled with fear and betrayal as he avoided eye contact with the larger boy.

As if on command Lucifer came in and rolled his eyes. "Yo Dean-o! You're taking forever! Hurry up man we need to get your hand better for the game!" Lucifer called out, growling when he didn't hear Dean shuffling around like he would have been.

"I'm coming Lucifer," Dean called back. "Cas, please, let me help you," Dean said softly, putting a hand under Cas' chin, tilting his head up so Cas could look into his eyes.

"Please."

Castiel flinched when Dean touched his bruised jaw, remembering how hard Dean hit him. "Okay..." He whispered, eyes filled with trust, but distant fear.

Lucifer frowned and his footsteps started making their way towards the locker they were behind. "I'll take you home when he leaves," Dean whispered, wincing when he heard Lucifer behind him.

"Dude are you like jerking off or something? Or are you fucking another chick?" Lucifer said teasingly.

"J-Just making sure he keeps his mouth shut," Dean said in a louder voice, his hand dropping from Cas' jaw.

Lucifer laughed darkly and came around the corner. "Dude, you don't do that by sweet talkin' them. Here. I know you're new. Let me demonstrate my expertise." He said with a wiggle of his eyebrows before walking up to Cas.

The small boy shrank away slightly and kept his eyes down. Lucifer wrapped a hand around his neck and pushed him up against the locker, body flattening against Castiel's and keeping him pinned. Lucifer was known as a perverted guy, and it scared Cas more than anything that he was on top of Lucifer's hit list.

"Okay, you little twink. I don't want to hear a single word said to anyone. You hear me? Or I'll fuck you so hard you can't walk for weeks." He breathed out against the smaller boy's face, laughing when Cas squirmed and wrapped his hand tighter.

"You fucking like it don't you..?" Lucifer purred lowly.

Castiel shrank away from the larger boy, wheezing as his breath was being cut off slightly.

"Come on, Lucifer." Dean interrupted, grabbing Lucifers shoulder and trying to tug him away from Cas.

"Let's just go, he's obviously not telling anyone."

Dean didn't like how Lucifer was saying that shit to Cas, it made something twist in his stomach that he didn't know was there before.

Suddenly, a playful cackle rang off the locker room's tile walls and a cheap smoke bomb was rolled onto the floor. Dean eyed it and his eyes widened when the cap popped off and smoke started pouring out of it. Lucifer shouted when Cas was yanked from his arms and the mystery figure took Cas' backpack from Dean's hands.

Castiel squeaked when he was swooped into someone's arms and laughed when he realized who it was. "Balthazar!" He giggled excitedly as Balthazar emerged with him from the locker room. Balthazar was his only friend beside Dean, and for some reason, he had a huge crush on Cas, always tried to woo him. But he was moving away soon, and it broke Cas' heart.

"Hey princess," Balthazar said teasingly.

"Damnit!" Dean groaned, coughing as he ran out of the locker room, trying to escape a large amount of smoke pouring from the canister.

Castiel tensed when Dean ran out, causing Balthazar to finally see his whole form. "Dude what happened?!" Balthazar yelped, looking at Cas' face in concern. He had never expected to see his friends face covered in blood and bruises.

"Cas!" Dean said, running towards them. "Come on, we gotta go before Lucifer comes out." Dean grabbed Cas' thin arm quickly.

Castiel yelped and turned his head to Dean, eyes widening as fear rushed through him. Balthazar frowned and squinted.

"Lucifer did this?! It looks like he went through a meat grinder! I'll kill him." Balthazar said angrily.

Dean rolled his eyes, not wanting to tell Balthazar the truth. "Cas," Dean said, forcing his voice to soften.

"Are you coming? I really need you to come with me."

Castiel gave Balthazar a thankful look, giving him his best doe eyes. "Thank you so much, for everything. You're an amazing friend." He said softly.

Lucifer burst out of the locker room with an enraged shout, catching eyes of the blood covering Cas' face and making a full body turn towards the smaller boy. Cas yelped and without waiting for Dean he took off down the hallway.

"Just let him go, Lucifer!" Dean said, grabbing Lucifer's arm when he tried to chase after Cas. "God! Balthazar, go with him, make sure he's okay." Dean said quietly so Lucifer wouldn't hear.

Balthazar growled at Lucifer and stepped closer, getting in his face. "How dare you think you have the right to beat my friend half to death!" He yelled angrily.

Lucifer chuckled deeply and yanked his arm from Dean's grasp. "That wasn't me, fucker, that was him." Lucifer drawled with a proud nod Dean's way. Balthazar froze and looked at Dean with an incredulous look, glancing at his fists to see blood. His eyes slowly trailed off to Dean, a shocked and angry look covering his features rapidly.

Dean winced and tried to put his hands in his jacket, but Balthazar already saw. "Whatever," Dean growled, pushing past the both of them. "I'm going home." Dean was actually going to go to Cas' house, but he wasn't gonna tell Balthazar that. 

Balthazar gave Dean a murderous look and watched him walk away. "You disgust me, Dean Winchester! Only a monster would do that to him and not give a shit. He doesn't deserve it, and you know it!" Balthazar called out before walking off.

"Shut up, Balthazar," Dean called back to him, slipping into the bathroom that he saw Cas go in.

Castiel looked at himself in the mirror and flinching when he saw what Dean did.

"Cas...hey..." Dean said softly, looking at Cas softly.

"It's really not that bad." He tried to tell him.

Castiel turned around and looked at Dean with a hurt look.

"Yeah, because I was supposed to take it like a bitch, huh?"

"Cas, you know I didn't mean that!" Dean said, walking towards him. "I'm sorry, but I'm here now, to help you."

Cas took a step back and clenched his jaw, tearing up as he wiped more blood from his face, revealing a busted up cut from Dean’s punch.

"You don't even feel any remorse over what you did do you! Don't act like I'll just come crawling back every single goddamn time you do this." He cried out, tears spilling down his cheeks as he wiped it away, getting blood everywhere with a frustrated cry.

"Cas please, I'm sorry!" Dean begged. "What can I do to make it better, Cas? Please, I'll do anything, you don't know how much this friendship means to me." Dean had tears threatening to fall, also.

"Your football friends obviously mean more to you, I know I'm the school freak but I never thought you would be the one to be hitting me like a punching bag one day," Castiel said, pulling off his shirt as he got water and splashed his face, cleaning himself off.

Deans eye dropped to Cas' flat stomach, wincing when he saw the bruises. "You know that beating Michael gave you, that only lasted a few seconds? You would have had to take that for at least ten minutes if I hadn’t stepped up, Cas. They could have broken a rib."

"No. It was because you didn't want to lose your tough guy rep." Castiel said. "Now turn around I'm making sure you didn't break my dick." He said sarcastically, turning and dropping his pants to mid-thigh, grimacing at the bruises trailing down his abdomen. Castiel stood up straight and stared Dean dead in the eye through the mirror, noticing the boy hadn't turned around.

"Dean Winchester I am literally standing here with no pants on! Do you have no modesty?" He squeaked out, covering his crotch as his face turned red.

"Cas, we've known each other since kindergarten, I don't fucking care if you have no pants on." Dean rolled his eyes. "Come on, let me see if you're okay." Dean put an arm on Cas shoulder and turned him around so they were face to face.

Castiel squeaked and immediately turned redder than a tomato, his blue eyes contrasting the bright pink adorning his cheeks. "Dean come on! The last time we were naked in the same room we were nine and changing into swim trunks!" He yelped out, bringing a leg up to hide his stomach and below, keeping any piece of dignity he could as he hid his thighs.

"Cas, we're both straight, there's literally nothing to be ashamed of," Dean rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Cas, you could be seriously hurt."

Castiel glowered and huffed. "Speak for yourself!" He said embarrassedly. Dean was straighter than a freshly sharpened sword, Cas was about as straight as a slinky.

What if Dean beat him up?

"What do you mean?" Dean asked, raising an eyebrow at Cas. "What're you talking about?"

Castiel shrank away and turned red, eyes wide with fear. "Please don't hurt me." He whispered shakily.

"What aren't you telling me, Cas?" Dean asked, putting a hand on the sink so Cas couldn't get away.

Cas whined and glared at Deans' hand, looking at Dean warily. Yeah, he was going to hurt him again. "I don't like girls." He said with a look that practically screamed ‘is it not obvious?'

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Dean frowned, looking at Cas. "I thought we were best friends." Dean noticed Cas inching away and put his other hand on the edge of the sink, trapping Cas in.

Cas flinched and straightened up. "Best friends don't do what you did to me, think about it." He said sharply. "You're so straight you have a stick up your ass, why would it matter unless you were gay as well." The smaller boy snapped, turning to duck under Dean's arms.

"You're gay?" Dean asked, blocking him again. He didn't sound angry, just confused...curious. "How long have you known?"

"Sixth grade, never had a crush on any girls, but I've liked guys," Cas said awkwardly, inching away from Dean as he held his hands in front of his crotch.

"Well, what if I was gay?" Dean asked Cas. "What if I was gay and I liked you? Would you like me back?" Dean didn't really know where he was going with this, but he needed to know.

Castiel's eyes widened and he paused before glaring. "If you're gay just say it, it's not like I could judge you." He said defensively.

Dean had always felt...something for Cas, though he never knew what it was. He had just pushed it aside, knowing there was no way it could happen, but Cas had just changed that. Quickly leaning forwards, Dean closed his eyes and pressed his lips to Cas' warm, soft ones.

Castiel's eyes shot open before they quickly fluttered shut, his own lips slowly starting to move under Dean's. It felt like a million sparks were traveling through him.

Dean still couldn't believe what he was doing. He was kissing a half-naked guy in a school bathroom.

_What if someone were to walk in?!_

Dean pushed that thought aside and tilted his head, deepening the kiss.

Castiel shyly pulled back, panting as he stared up at Dean with wide and trusting eyes. “Dean, I'm naked in the middle of a public bathroom, what if someone comes in?”

"And that's a bad thing? Cas, come on, I gotta make sure I like guys, just let me kiss you." Dean pouted as he launched back in for a kiss before he stopped. He instantly realized what he had just said when he saw Cas freeze and tear up. Oh god.

"Cas, I didn't mean it like that-" He tried to explain.

Castiel pushed Dean off him and covered his body, jerkily pulling on his clothes before running out the bathroom door as tears streaming down his face. He couldn't believe he let himself fall for that. Dean had used him, what was even happening to his friendship with the Winchester?

"Cas wait, please!" Dean called after him, but Cas had already left.

"Fucking idiot!" Dean shouted to himself, punching the mirror in front of him, watching it crack, the small lines running up the edges of the mirror. Dean couldn't believe how fucking dumb he was, probably just ruined all chances he had of dating Cas in the future.

As he decided to leave, he saw that Castiel had forgotten his backpack. Dean grabbed it and walked out of the bathroom, deciding he was going to go to Cas house and he was gonna win him back.

 

* * *

 

Castiel ran the whole way home, tears streaming down his face. It was cold, and he was lonely. _Why did Dean do that?_ The smaller boy seemed to be a spider web for pain and trouble, his whole life, nothing more than a punching bag to the world and its offspring.

Cas made his way up the steps and walked into the safety of his home not noticing the car behind him. Dean had beaten him up, used him, and then pretended like it was nothing. His best friend. What happened? Castiel walked to his couch and rubbed his puffy blue eyes, fighting back a pain filled sob. He didn't understand, he did everything good to try and earn it back. He did beekeeping charity work three times a week and gardened in his free time, why didn't he get happiness in return?

The smaller boy's whole body froze when a loud crack sounded behind the door. An ominous repetitive thudding coming from it. It was off...almost as if someone uncoordinated was hitting something. Castiel stood up and warily walked to the door, standing on his tiptoes to look through the peephole.

Lucifer was standing outside, drunkenly hitting the doorknob with a large rock. The larger boy's nose was red from the chilly air, his eyes hooded and dark circles more pronounced.

 _Oh god, he's drunk,_ Castiel thought.

The football player hit the doorknob one last time until it clattered to Cas' wooden porch with a clank.

Castiel's blue eyes shot open and he scrambled back, regrettably making way for a very drunk Lucifer to push his door open.

Lucifer smirked and stumbled into the house, swaying on his feet slightly. "Honey I'm home!" He called out lazily, chuckling a bit at how creative that was.

Castiel tensed, fear consuming him as he ran to the kitchen, flicking the rug up on accident and knocking over a chair accidentally in his rush. The smaller boy scrambled through drawers until he finally grabbed a knife and turned, dropping it with a yelp when he turned to see Lucifer standing on the other side of his counter. The boy was two times bigger than him easily and was adorned with a Cheshire smirk to match his appearance. Suddenly, Cas missed Dean's presence more than anything right now.

Castiel backed up and clenched his jaw, noticing how drunk and dazed Lucifer looked. Fuck, this was not good, not good at all. He turned and ran upstairs, gripping onto the railing like a life support, frantically trying to find a weapon when he heard thudding and stumbling footsteps following him up the stairs at a much faster pace than he expected.

 

* * *

 

Dean had been driving home from the school in his prized Impala, trying to get to Cas as fast as he could. His combat boots thunked on the concrete while he got out of his car and took a deep breath.

 _Okay, Winchester, just go in and apologize, this was Cas, he's a lover, not a fighter,_ he thought in determination.

Dean sighed and awkwardly held Cas' backpack before looking up, his whole 6'2 body stopping cold when he saw a large truck outside of his best friends house. Usually, it wouldn't surprise him, but he knew that car anywhere. He could spot those bumper stickers from a mile away when needed. Getting closer to it, he mumbled under his breath, "No...it can't be."

Yup, it was definitely Lucifer's car, but for some weird reason, it was parked askew to the driveway. He recognized the dent in the side, hell, he had put it there. Dropping Cas' backpack, Dean sprinted to Cas' door, his heart freezing when he saw the broken doorknob. Castiel wasn't strong enough to do that, god the boy couldn't even lift a cinder block.

Walking inside, he worriedly looked around, his stomach twisting when his green eyes surveyed the house, it was a mess, it looked like there was a fight, or at least a lot of quick and clumsy movement. "Cas?" He called out hesitantly.  
Dean slowly stepped further into the house, clenching his jaw at the knife laying on the floor, at least it was there, no blood in sight, that was good.

A loud crashing sound came from upstairs and the sound of what could've been someone hitting the floor rang out. No, that sounded too heavy to be Cas. Dean immediately sprinted up the stairs, calling Cas' name.

When he burst into the room he almost sighed in relief as he saw Cas holding a gardening tool - Dean couldn't be more thankful for Cas’ obsessions - and Lucifer sprawled on the floor of Cas’ room with a forming bruise on his jaw.

The quarterback ran over and took the tool from Cas, gently moving him to the bed before turning back to Lucifer. “Dude you're fucking wasted, get out!” Dean snapped, watching Lucifer drunkenly stand. Lucifer lazily looked at Dean and scoffed, waving a dismissive hand at the green-eyed boy. “Whatever dude.” He drawled before stumbling back out to his car. Dean waited until the sound of an engine started up before turning to Castiel with a worried look.

"Cas…" Dean said softly, walking to the boy on the bed. "Are you okay? I'm so sorry I didn't come sooner."

Castiel flinched when Dean came over, scrambling farther away. Dean had hurt him, emotionally and physically.

"Cas, please," Dean begged, deciding to keep his distance. "I'm sorry for everything I did, and now I'm probably gonna get kicked off the team for defending you."

Cas clenched his jaw and wiped away the tears jerkily. "Oh, I'm sorry. If you didn't notice he's so drunk that he broke the handle off instead of just opening the door, he won't even remember." He said half-heartedly.

"Cas, I'll buy you a new one, doorknobs are like five dollars at Home Depot." Dean offered, sitting hesitantly on the bed next to the smaller boy.

Castiel sniffled and couldn't stop the thing that happened next. He broke down. The smaller boy cried, hard, as he wrapped his hands over the back of his head and tucked it between his knees to hide his face. Dean was so strong, Cas probably looked like a fool right now compared to his macho-facade.

"Cas, please, can I hug you?" Dean asked, moving so he was a few inches away from Cas, close enough for Cas to wrap his arms around Dean if he wanted to.

Cas nodded and kept himself in the curled up position he was in, rocking himself back and forth as his voice broke with each sob. His best friend, the only person he trusted, had beaten him up when he knew he was going through a hard time. Why was life like this to him?

"Cas, please don't cry," Dean said softly, wrapping his arms around the sobbing boy. "It's all gonna be okay, Cas, you can get through this, you're strong," Dean said, rubbing Cas' back.

Castiel shook his head and fought back tears, muffling his sobs by biting his lip. The truth was, he wasn't strong, not strong enough. God, the things he did at night, what Dean did to him, it broke him apart.

"Cas, you are strong enough," Dean said, almost like he could hear Cas' thoughts. "You're so incredibly strong and brave...come on..." Dean said softly into Cas' hair.

"Let's get you cleaned up. "

Castiel looked up at Dean, blue eyes surrounded by red as he stared with puppy eyes. "Why. I want to know why you did it." He said shakily, blue eyes boring into Dean's green ones.

"Did what?" Dean knew Cas could be talking about a dozen different things right now.

"All of it," Castiel said in a hushed whisper.

"Cas…" Dean had no explanation. "I'll leave if you want me to," Dean said softly. "Right after we clean you up. Then I'll leave. Never talk to you again, I'll leave you alone, Cas." It hurt Dean to say it, but Cas was better off without him. At least that's what Dean thought, he had no idea how much the boy felt for him.

Castiel froze at the words and couldn't believe Dean had no reason for doing all of those things to him. The smaller boy let out a whimper at how easily Dean could say he would leave him. He was all Cas had and he knew it, Dean was just too macho to admit it.

"I thought you wanted me to leave you alone, Cas?" Dean said, confused. "You know what? That's not important. What's important is getting you cleaned up, come on Cas. You know I'm not taking no for an answer." Dean stood up and reached a hand out to Cas to help him get up.

Castiel relaxed a bit and nodded, awkwardly grabbing onto Dean's hand and pulling himself up. Everything hurt, and now his eyes hurt.

"Come on," Dean said softly, holding Cas and walking him to the bathroom. "Take off your shirt and pants, you probably have split skin all over the place," Dean said, squatting down to look under their sink, knowing that's where they kept the alcohol and first aid kit.

Castiel tensed and stayed unmoving, fingers nervously playing with the sides of his pants on instinct, no way he was taking his clothes off in front of Dean after what happened earlier, no way.

Dean looked over and saw Cas was still clothed. Raising an eyebrow, he said, "Cas, please. You’re gonna get infected if I don't clean them."

Castiel slowly took off his shirt and left his pants on, standing taller so he didn't look so feeble, his thighs were littered with scars and slits and gashes, some pleads and others insults, he didn't want to do it, but he had to, to keep himself sane. He couldn't take his boxers off, that was the farthest he would go if anything.

"Thank you, Cas," Dean said, smiling softly. "Now the…" He gestured to Cas' jeans that were still on.

Castiel shucked off his jeans and nervously pulled down the hem of his boxers to hide his mistakes, watching Dean's every move like he would all of a sudden pull out a gun and ask for all of his money. Of course, Dean would never actually do that, but the guy was moody, like a ticking time bomb of angst and his temperament was a whole other story.

Dean was looking through the first aid kit, trying to respect Cas' privacy. "Tell me when you're done," Dean said, still facing away from Cas.

Castiel looked down and pulled his boxers down to cover his thighs, clearing his throat and nodding. "Um, yes. I'm fine." He said, bringing his hands up to nervously fumble together.

"Okay." Dean turned around, washing his hands thoroughly and picking up the alcohol and cotton balls before walking over to Cas. "Sit on the toilet," Dean instructed.

Castiel nodded and sat down, letting his head rest back against the wall as he gripped the sides of the toilet, he knew this would sting like a bitch, but he could be manly for once in his life, right?

"I'm gonna do your chest and abdomen first, okay?" Dean said softly, making sure Cas knew what was happening. Getting out a cotton ball, he wet it with alcohol and swiped it across the highest cuts on Cas' skin, making his way down. Dean must've punched him harder than he thought he was if he'd broken this much skin. God, he felt awful, Cas was so innocent and kind, he should have just gotten his head out of his ass and ran out the door instantly with Cas in his arms.

Castiel hissed and clenched his jaw, breathing heavily at the sting. He was a wimp, and he knew it. "Its okay, keep going." He confirmed when he saw Dean hesitate.

Dean nodded even though Cas' eyes were closed and got another cotton ball, wetting it and repeating what he did the first time, slowly making his way down until he was at the waistband of Cas' boxers. "I'm gonna do your legs now, okay?" Dean asked, throwing away the cotton balls that he had used on Cas' chest and getting out new ones. "I'm gonna have to push these up, Cas," Dean said, touch the hem of Cas' boxers, starting to push them up.

Castiel jolted and slapped Dean's hand away, yanking the hem down again. "N-No! I assure you I'm fine there you don't have to do my legs." He said.

"Cas? What's wrong? I swear I'm not gonna touch your dick or anything." Dean said defensively, looking up at Cas from between his legs.

Castiel shook his head and nodded. "I know you aren't, I said my legs don't need to be cleaned." He said quickly, standing up as he nervously.

Dean quickly stood up, also. "Cas, what’re you hiding from me?" Dean asked, his voice almost maternally scolding while he set the cotton balls down.

Castiel gave Dean a defensive look. "Nothing!" He said exasperatedly. "You can sleep over, but I'm going to bed, it's early but I'm tired." He said quickly, gathering his clothes and throwing them in his hamper.

Dean stood at the bathroom door, his arms crossed and an eyebrow raised at Cas’ behavior. "Cas, you know I'm not letting you leave until you tell me or you let me clean your legs," Dean said sternly.

"It's nothing Dean! I'm just tired and my legs are fine, I just don't feel comfortable showing them." Castiel mumbled awkwardly, moving past Dean to lay face first on his bed. Today was crazy, he just wanted to sleep and forget everything. The smaller boy curled up, kicking the blankets away and quickly falling asleep, nuzzling into the pillow. His chest rose and fell as a peaceful look spread over his sharp features.

Dean watched in defeat and saw Cas was fast asleep, so he decided to look at Cas' legs. Maybe he got a tattoo or something. Even though Cas was a goodie two shoes and would never do such a thing, he needed an excuse to ease his guilty conscience.

Quietly, he walked over to Cas' bed, holding his breath. He put a hand on Cas' shoulder and flipped him over, praying Cas wouldn't wake up.

To be honest, anyone would admit this so it isn’t just him, but Cas had a gorgeous body, it was practically hairless from the hair on top of his head, and every pale inch of skin was flawless, just begging to be touched. Dean thought Cas was perfect, inside and out.

Castiel's brow furrowed and he grabbed the pillow, sleepily pulling it over his head. As he shifted the hem of his boxers moved up a bit, revealing the tip of a silver line running along his leg.

Dean raised an eyebrow before he pushed the hem of his boxers up more, his breath stopped when he saw a litter of scars all along Cas' thigh. Some just harsh, meaningless lines and other full words, pleas for help.

Castiel grunted in his sleep and rolled over, facing Dean while he slept soundly. The hem of his boxers slid up almost all the way, each new inch of revealed skin having fresher and fresher cuts until there was a busted open wound from when Dean kicked him in the crotch as hard as he could, right in the inner corner of his thigh along with the rest of the slits in his legs.

Dean let out a small moan of pain. "Cas…" He whispered to himself, reading the words carved into his thigh. The word 'fag' was written a couple of times, along with 'alone' and 'worthless'. Dean bit into his bottom lip. He wanted to wake Cas up, wanted to hug him, tell him everything was going to be okay, but he knew Cas would hate him forever for invading his privacy. Besides, one particular word caught his eyes. Dean. Oh god. “Cas I’m so sorry, I’m so so sorry.” He whispered.


	2. Just A Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut, kind of? I just realized how awful this fanfic is and I'm sorry to everyone who reads it. *laughing/cryyinng*

Castiel rolled onto his back and brought a leg up to the side, smiling in his sleep as he mumbled a four letter name. "Mmmmm, hm, Dean." He whispered sleepily, a frown spreading over his face. "Dean we're friends.." the smaller boy whimpered, arm coming up to grab onto something blindly.

Dean raised an eyebrow at the display. What was Cas dreaming about? He knew at the very least, Cas was dreaming about him. Maybe he could steer the dream with his voice? "Yeah, Cas, we’re friends. Best friends." Dean said softly, just for Cas to hear, but not loud enough to wake him up. Castiel’s features relaxed a bit and he nodded sleepily, his already permanent bed head rumpling more. His dream slowly changed, and he wasn't in the locker room anymore, he was in his own bedroom with Dean.

"You're okay, Cas. You're safe. I'm never gonna hurt you." Dean whispered to him, hoping that what he was doing was working. Dean hated the fact that he effected Cas like that, Cas was so innocent and...sweet, he didn't deserve it.

In his dream, the smaller boy focused on his hands that were splayed out on muscular shoulders. Someone was on top of him like a panther, their mouth trailing down his neck. Cas shuddered and flexed his hands, gripping onto the pronounced shoulder blades needily. The boy pulled back and Cas was almost shocked to see Dean staring at him, whispering a muffled assurance. The quarterback offered a shy smile and slowly moved down as he spread Cas’ legs, burying his face between his thighs. Castiel’s back arched slightly and he let out a breathy noise in his sleep.

"Cas?" Dean asked, even though he knew full well what was happening. Cas was having a sex dream. About him.

Castiel gasped and bit his lip, hands fisting in the bedsheets. He knew this was a dream but good god the idea was amazing. Dean’s eyes widened and he swallowed thickly, watching Cas writhe on the bed. Dean knew he should leave, if Cas suddenly woke up and saw Dean he would be probably be pissed, but Dean just couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight. Castiel was gorgeous, he could easily rival an angel, anyone knew that, but Dean knew him, for who he really was, and damn this was a rare sight. 

Castiel’s hand skirted down to grab at the air in between his legs, as if he was holding onto someone like a lifeline. He let out a needy whine and his mouth parted. "O-Oh huuuh~..." the smaller boy breathed out as his head rolled to the left side of his pillow. God the dream felt so real, it was almost like Dean was right there.... Castiel’s eyes shot open and he sat up, turning as red as a tomato at the shocked look on Dean's face. "Oh my god i’m so sorry!" Cas squeaked in embarrassment.

 

Dean jumped backwards when he saw Cas' eyes open. "It’s okay!" Dean yelped back. Taking a deep breath, "It's okay, Cas, I was just making sure you were okay. It's fine." He said, taking a step forward and sitting on the edge of Cas' bed, looking down on the boy.

Castiel looked down sheepishly and froze, staring right at his bare thighs and tearing up. Dean saw everything. "I-I..." he croaked, looking up at Dean with a guilty embarrassed look.

"Hey..Cas, it's okay." Dean said softly, scooting closer to Cas. "It's okay." He repeated, gently putting his hand on Cas' knee. "Everything is gonna be okay, you're gonna get through this."

Castiel nodded and a tear slipped down his face, staring at what he did in almost shock. It had been so painful, but he felt like he deserved it. He didn't think anyone would care.

"Cas, no, please dont cry." Dean pleaded, moving up the bed more until his hand was on Cas' shoulder. "C'mon, let’s sit you up and we can talk about this." Dean said as he tugged at Cas' arm, trying to sit him up.

Castiel nodded and chewed on his lip, leaning into Deans touch while he sat up. "I-I had a weird dream, and I didn't know that you were there, and I'm sorry. This is all my fault." He mumbled awkwardly.

"Nothings your fault Cas, it’s fine, I didn't even notice." Dean lied, shifting so he was sitting directly across from Cas, looking into his eyes. "Are you still mad at me?" Dean asked, taking Cas' hand into his own, ignoring Castiel’s boner. If he had known how much pain Cas was in this whole time he would have gotten his head out of his ass quicker.  
Castiel shifted awkwardly and looked at Dean, pulling down the hem of his pants. "No, I was never mad, just broken..confused, I guess." he said quietly.

"No, Cas, it was my fault, I hurt you." Dean squeezed Cas' hand, rubbing his thumb against the palm of Cas' hand. The smaller boy frowned and sniffled when Dean gave him such a kind gesture. "Why didn’t you tell me about... that." Dean gestured to Cas' thigh.

"It's embarrassing." Castiel said, looking down at Dean’s hands. They were the hands of a hard worker, someone who did hadny work with cars and played football like it was a religion. Dean worked constantly, he wasn't appreciated either, Cas knew he should ask about Dean as well, but he didn't. 

"Did I do something to make you feel like you had to do it? Or that you couldn’t tell me?" Dean asked Cas, looking into his startling blue eyes that were brimmed with tears. Dean knew this was probably weird to talk about for Cas after everything that had just happened, but it needed to be discussed if his best friend was ever going to feel better.

Castiel shook his head and bit his lip, tearing up. No. It wasn't Dean, it was his one sided love for Dean that made him feel like that. It made him feel worthless and alone, like he was a fag because no one else felt the same as he did.

"Cas, please don't cry." Dean said softly, taking Cas' other hand. "Its okay." Dean felt like he was about to cry too, watching the tears fall from Cas' hooded eyes.

Cas sniffled and let out a laughing sob, wiping away the tears. He looked down at his lap and squeaked when seeing a tent in his pants, tilting his head curiously. "What the..."

"Uhm yeah." Dean chuckled, looking down also. "You kind of had a...nice dream." Dean said suggestively with a teasingly look, and looked down at his hands.

Castiel turned a deep shade of red and glanced at Dean with an incredulous look. "N-No I didn't!" He yelped.

Dean raised an eyebrow at Cas. "Uhm, Cas, I was here. You kinda did. It’s nothing to be ashamed of." Dean said, smirking gently at the nerdy boy. God he was gonna be a virgin forever at this rate, did he even know what a wet dream was or did he just dream of math equations all night?

Castiel crossed his arms and turned redder, slapping Dean’s shoulder. "No! I had a dream about swimming." He said defensively, failing at lying awfully. Cas could never lie without getting flustered, definitely didn't come in handy when you had a cocky best friend.

"Whatever you say, Cas." Dean rolled his eyes. "Was I swimming with you?" He smirked, before realizing he had made a mistake. Well, he probably just burned Cas’ dignity with a high powered flamethrower. 

Castiel froze and spluttered in disbelief before hitting Dean again. "Shut up! Y-You weren't there! I was just swimming on my o-own!" He squeaked out. God, no Dean was there, he was so there, and it was awesome.

"Mmmhmm." Dean grinned, enjoying watching the boy squirm. "Believe what you wanna believe." Dean smirked before throwing his head back. "Deeeaannn~!" Dean moaned dramatically, pretending to be Cas.

Castiel turned bright red and squeaked, hiding his face. "I don't sound like that! And I didn't say that!" He yelped, tackling Dean to the bed with a stubbornly playful look. “Shut up or forever hold your peace! I know your phone password Dean Winchester, and I will expose your search history faster than you taking the last piece of pie, so help me god!”

Dean smirked up at Cas, looking at the boy above him. "Shut up I know you find it amusing. And how do you explain this, Cas?" Dean smirked, bringing up his knee and rubbing it on Cas' cloth-covered boner.

Castiel’s eyes shot open, mouth parting as a breathy moan slipped past his lips. He had never once touched himself, hadn't even really noticed a boner. But this felt amazing. The smaller boy's arms gave out from the touch and he collapsed on Dean’s chest, eyes still wide in shock.

"C-cas, I'm sorry." Dean stuttered, hearing Cas pant above him. Deans crotch was pressed up against Cas'. Dean felt his face flush with embarrassment as he felt his own cock start to swell up. God dammit his dick never had the right timing.

Castiel panted and slowly sat up, face flushed and hair rumpled. "What was that!" He breathed out, eyes glazed over slightly at the distant feeling.

"I'm sorry." Dean repeated, trying his best not to roll his hips and grind into Cas. "It was an accident." Dean explained awkwardly, biting his lip to keep in a soft moan from the small amount of weight from Cas being on top of him.

Castiel shook his head and smiled lazily, a dazed look on his face. "No, it's okay. Don't be sorry. It felt great, I've never felt that before. New sensations are always weird for the brain to comprehend." He said nerdily, Cas was 110% a virgin, yeah, it was sad. The sentence that just came from his lips proved it.  
The smaller boys lips parted as he looked down at Dean. Why was he biting his lip with that face? "Dean are you okay?" He asked worriedly, shifting to get a better look at the quarterback.

Dean bit his lips and let his eyes flutter closed. "C-Cas." He moaned softly, feeling Cas' hard cock grind into his. "Y-yeah, I'm fine." Dean groaned, his hands clenched into fists as he struggled to keep his restraint in tact.

Castiel tilted his head at the moan and leaned over, face inches from Dean's own as he squinted. "Are you sure? You seem like you're in pain." He said in confusion.

"No, Cas, I'm fine." Dean grunted out, trying to stop himself from flipping them over and having his way with Cas. "F-Fuck, Cas." Dean moaned when Cas squirmed around.

Castiel sat up and grunted, crossing his arms. "Then why are you acting like you're in pain." He grumbled stubbornly.

"I'm not, Cas." Dean grumbled, muffling a groan as he felt Cas' round ass rest on his boner. "I feel fine, Cas." Dean said, looking up at Cas.

Castiel tilted his head, glaring. "Dean you're obviously not. Just say what's wrong." He said. God the boy was so stubborn sometimes. Grunting and gasping like he was in pain and pretending he's not.

"Cas, I'm fine." Dean rolled his eyes. He wanted to tell Cas to get off of him, but the pressure, the friction of Cas' plump ass on Deans straining cock was just delicious.

The smaller boy frowned at the eye roll and gently slapped his chest, rolling his eyes back. “Rude, i’m just trying to help, Mr. Macho.” Their friendship wasn't really a normal one, they always acted like a couple when they weren't. Well at least Dean saw it as they weren't. Castiel honestly loved Dean so much it was destroying him.

Dean couldn't resist it any longer and bucked his hips up, grinding his crotch against Cas' ass. Castiel squeaked when he was suddenly lifted into the air, hands fisting the fabric of Deans shirt to stabilize himself. The smaller boy stared in awe at the display Dean put on, admiring how the chords of his neck flexed while a deep moan practically vibrated through his chest.

"Cas-fuck!" Dean hissed out, his voice panting and breathless. Dean was breathing heavily, still grinding into Cas, once he started, he couldn't stop. "Mmm!" Dean let out a whine that he would never admit to before throwing his head back and letting out all the noises he desired.

Castiel couldn't help but breathe shakily and shudder at the feel of Dean grinding into his ass like it was the best thing ever. It was all so confusing, but fuck he looked like a sex god.

"Cas!" Dean moaned again, drawing out the name, putting his hands on Cas' waist and pulling him back and forth, rubbing Cas against his hard dick.Castiel gasped and his cheeks flushed at the way Dean manhandled him, lips parting. A tingling feeling ran through his stomach and chest at the way Dean was moaning his name, it was honestly beautiful.

Dean felt like he was a horny fucking teenager, he was gonna cum just from some dry humping, but at that point, Dean didn't really give a shit, he was close anyways, and this was Cas. "Cas!" He gasped out a final time, his green eyes flying open and meeting Cas' blue ones as he came in his pants, letting out little gasps and groans.

Castiel’s mouth fell open in awe at the beautiful face Dean made, something wet was dampening his ass but honestly he didn't care. The smaller boy nervously leaned forward and pushed their lips together, hoping that was what was happening.

Dean moaned against Cas’ lips before kissing him roughly, moving a hand from Cas' waist to tangle it in his hair, tugging at it in a gentle manner. Castiel mewled quietly and gripped Deans shoulders, struggling to kiss at the same pace as Dean ravished his mouth.

Dean was still lightly grinding into Cas, holding him by the back of his neck and holding him down, not letting Cas escape. Castiel choked on his breath, his hips flat against Deans powerful ones because of the way Dean pinned him. Oh fuckfuckfuck what was that?

"You like that?" Dean smirked as he started to grind their cocks together. "You gonna cum, Cassie?" Dean teased and reached down, cupping Cas' hard dick through his pants.

Castiel jolted and squirmed, letting out a keening moan at the words. ‘Oh god that felt amazing!’ he thought. He wanted Dean everywhere. Cas wanted Dean inside of him and covering him completely, he wanted to be consumed by Dean’s presence.

Dean flipped them over so he was on top of Cas, a hand holding him up at either side of Cas' head. Dean started rolling his hips into Cas, like they were fucking. Leaning down, Dean connected their lips again, dominating the kiss immediately.

Castiel’s hands flew out to grip the bed sheets, arching languidly underneath Dean like he was trying to press his chest to Deans stronger one. His mouth fell open as he choked and gasped, his blue eyes wide and head thrown back into the pillow. Cas couldn't even kiss back, he couldn't do anything but cry out at the way Dean was practically humping him into the mattress.

Dean moved his lips down and started to kiss and bite an Cas' pale, unmarked neck. Dean almost reached a hand down, almost wrapped a hand around Cas' cock, but he decided against it. He wanted Cas to cum by himself, he wanted the orgasm to hit Cas out of nowhere, to leave him shuddering and moaning.

Castiel let out a high pitched moan, his hands flew up and gripped onto Dean's short, sandy blonde hair needily. "D-Dean! Dean oh god!" He cried out, legs wrapping desperately around Deans waist. The smaller boy's slim legs hooked together at the base of Dean's back, clinging onto the larger boy for dear life. "More.." he breathed out, a look of pure bliss spreading over his face while pleasure coursed through him.

Dean smirked, watching Cas writhe and moan, knowing he was the reason. "Fuck, Cas. You want more, hmm? I think you look so fucking sexy like this, humping me like a horny thirteen year old." Dean growled, speeding up his thrusts, the bed hitting the wall everytime he thrust forward. God...if Cas was this responsive from just dry humping, imagine fucking the boy.

Castiel gasped and bit his lip at the words before opening his mouth to say something. "You're the one humping m-" Cas started, cutting himself off with a punched out moan of Dean's name. "Deaan! Oh god right there, like that!" He moaned, arms clinging to Dean as his head rolled back and forth on his pillow, his back arching and mouth open wide. Waves of euphoria spread through Cas at the power behind Deans grinds, sending him reeling.

"Don’t correct me." Dean growled, sharply biting at Cas' neck, leaving a dark purple hickey. "You gonna cum, baby boy?" Dean smirked, putting a hand on Cas' jaw and roughly forcing him to look at Dean. "You gonna cum?" He repeated. "You gonna cum in your fucking pants? You better look into these eyes while you do."

Castiel took one look into Dean's eyes, loving the way his jean clad erection was grinding into him and causing the bed to rock. Oh god imagine what Dean would be like fucking him. A silent scream spread over Cas’ face, bliss and pleasure evident in the look as he couldn't keep eye contact. The smaller boy's blue eyes rolled into the back of his head while he let out a wail of Dean's name, back arching wildly as he came.

Dean ducked his head and smashed their lips together, swallowing all of Cas' whines and moans and whimpers, sticking his tongue in Cas' mouth and licking Cas in every way he could. "Good boy..." Dean said breathlessly finally pulling away, still lightly thrusting against Cas, before laying down next to him, rolling to his side so he could look at him. "So?" He said, his eyebrow raised and his lips smirking. "How was it?"

Castiel shudder and stared at the ceiling with a awe filled look, breathing heavily. "Whoa." He said hoarsely. God that felt like the best thing he could ever experience, it felt like tons of supernovas blowing up inside of him. The smaller boy grimaced at the feeling of drying cum in his pants, whining as he sat up.

"Yeah." Dean smirked, sitting up also. "That was intense for me, and I've had sex before, so I can’t imagine how it must have been for you."

Castiel smiled lazily and flopped back on the bed, arms wide as he stared dazedly at the ceiling. "Insane." He breathed out.

Dean smiled and layed back down, snuggling up close next to Cas and resting his head on Cas' arm. "Yeah..." Dean grinned up, looking at Cas' face.

Castiel turned his head and looked at Dean, a nervous look on his face before he cleared his throat. "I-I love you, Dean." He said shyly.

"I love you too, Cas." Dean replied, even he was surprised at how easily the words slipped off his tongue.

Castiel’s smile grew and he leaned over, slowly pressing their lips together as he cupped Dean's cheekbone and rolled on top of him, straddling him once again. The smaller boy's heart fluttered at a thousand miles an hour, love filling him at Dean’s response.

Dean let out a small whimper, rubbing Cas' back. This kiss wasn’t harsh and dirty, like the others had been. This one was full of love. "Cas..." Dean whispered softly against the smaller boy’s full lips.

Castiel kept his eyes closed, letting out a breathy noise against Deans mouth as he held onto the bolt of Deans jaw, hands spreading out. "Dean, have you ever made love? Not sex. But sex that's full of love, you know..?." He whispered nervously. God if he wanted to lose his true virginity to anyone it was Dean, he always feared it was going to be Lucifer, but he knew Dean loved him back, and that was all he needed to have to ask the other boy.

"I've always wanted to." Dean said softly, running a hand through Cas' hair. "Usually it’s just quick fucks behind the school or something, but I wanna make love to you, Cas." Dean admitted. 

Castiel put a finger to Deans lips with a teasing and loving smile. "Sh, we don't speak of your idiotic choices." He whispered chidingly. "Dean, please make love to me..?" Castiel whispered, eyes filling with worry and love.

"Of course Cas." Dean started, but continued with, "Now? Are you sure you can go another round, Cas? That was pretty intense. I mean if you can we’ll probably be going all night but…”

Castiel smiled and stood up, biting his lip as he slipped off his shirt slowly. Inches and inches of pale skin were exposed until he finally slid off his boxers. Cas clenched his fists at his sides and kept his eyes on the floor, the fear of Dean rejecting his body swarming him. Castiel’s whole body was littered with clusters of scars, bruises more prominent than his actual skin. He didn't feel them though, he was used to it. The smaller boy stood there awkwardly, leaving his body in the open as an answer for Dean.

Dean’s jaw dropped in awe and he stood up quickly, sliding to his knees in front of Cas, but instead of going for Cas' dick, Dean ducked his head and started to kiss each of Cas' scars, the old ones, the newer ones, all of them. "Cas..." Dean started, his voice thick. "Promise me you wont ever do this again."

Castiel teared up, slowly burying his hands in Dean's hair with a shaky nod. They weren't tears of pain, they were tears of joy. Dean was kissing each of his mistakes, each mark of pain he went through away like it was something beautiful. Castiel let out a happy sob and gave Dean a loving smile, eyes filled with love.

Dean kissed his way up Cas' body, taking his time, kissing every single scar, every single bruise, even the ones he had caused himself. Finally, Dean was on his feet, looking into Cas' eyes. "I love you, Cas." Dean said, taking hold of Cas' hand. "I'm so sorry it took me so long to realize it."

Castiel sniffled and nodded, chewing on his lip. "I love you too, don't be sorry, because you are here now." He said softly, gently kissing Dean’s lips as he unbuttoned Dean’s shirt. The smaller boy got on his knees in front of Dean, wanting to worship Dean as well.  
"Cas...you don’t have to..." Dean tried to say, running his hands through Cas' black hair while he was on his knees. Castiel’s slim, soft hands unbuttoned Dean’s jeans and slid them down with his boxers, eyes widening at the sight before him.

"See something you like?" Dean smirked, watching Cas gape at his hard cock.

Castiel wasn't that impressive, he was average, okay maybe a little bit below, but Dean...Dean was huge. No wonder his sex drive matched his size. Castiel gawked and didn't take his eyes off the practically monster sized cock in front of him as he let Dean’s pants drop. The smaller boy slowly leaned forward and hesitantly licked the head once, like he was testing the water. Oh fuck Dean tasted so much better than he imagined. Castiel slid his tongue in the slit before wrapping it around the head curiously. 

"Cas..." Dean moaned lowly, the sight of the smaller boy on his knees with a cock in his mouth was almost too much. Dean had to dig his nails into his palm to keep himself from fucking Cas' mouth until he came deep down Cas' throat. "C-Cas!" Dean moaned again, his voice needier.

Castiel wrapped his lips around the head of Dean's cock and bobbed his head down, eyes glazed over and hazy as he looked up at Dean. The smaller boy let out a moan and grabbed onto Deans hips, loving every inch of his tan and muscles hip bones.

"Cas! You're gonna make me cum too soon." Dean said in a strangled voice. Dean threw his head back, his legs feeling like they would fall out from under him.

Castiel smirked and pulled back, letting the head rest against his full bottom lip sensually. "Mm, you can come, and then you can entertain me until you become hard again." Castiel teased before sucking Dean into his mouth, eyes hooded while he gripped Dean's hips.

"Holy shit!" Dean hissed out and put his hands in Cas' hair and tugging Cas' head back and forth. Dean let out a guttural groan, cumming into Cas' mouth.

Castiel’s eyes widened as a sweet and bitter taste flooding his mouth. It honestly tasted wonderfully addictive. "Mmmmm." Cas hummed as he swallowed Deans cum eagerly and licked the head clean. The way Dean had moaned his name cause a warm feeling to course through him.

"Oh, god, Cas." Dean moaned quietly, stumbling over to the bed and flopping down on it, taking heavy breaths. "I've never...ugh!" Dean said, finally getting enough strength to sit up. "Get up here." He winked at Cas. "Your turn."

Castiel watched Dean with dazed eyes and a lazy smile before crawling up onto the bed on all fours. "Don't wink at me." He teased shyly, a red blush on his face from the way Dean was acting.

"I'll do whatever I want to you." Dean smirked, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to Cas' tight, pink hole.

Castiel’s head shot up, staring at the headboard with a befuddled look. "Oh fuck." He whined under his breath.

"Like that, angel?" Dean smirked, getting in position behind Cas and licking at the boys hole, testing the waters.

The smaller boy nodded and let out a strangled ‘Mhm’. He gasped and let his head fall back to rest in between his shoulder blades at the feeling of the warm, wet muscle. Castiel pulled himself away, turning and sitting down as he breathed heavily. "Y-You can't, I won't l-last a minute." He whimpered pleadingly.

"Good boy for telling me." Dean grinned, pulling Cas back into position before getting on his knees behind Cas. Spreading too much lube on his fingers, he pressed a slick finger to Cas' hole, slowly started to press it in.

Castiel gasped and clutched the bedsheets, shooting forward at the new sensation. "W-What's happening?" He squeaked worriedly.

"Getting you ready for my cock, sweetheart." Dean drawled, getting to the first knuckle and curling his finger.

Castiel gasped and let out a cry of pleasure, rocking back onto Dean’s hands needily. Oh god if he was that sensitive, Deans cock would drive him insane.

"Good boy..." Dean said softly. "You like that, huh Cas?" Dean slipped another finger in, stretching Cas out.

Castiel bit his lip and let out a tiny 'u-huh' as his chest flattened to the bed. The smaller boy's blue eyes fluttered shut, his plush mouth parted in a perfect 'o' shape. "Oh god your fingers are huge." He breathed out, rocking his hips back in time with Dean's movements.

"Is it too much, Cas?" Dean asked worriedly, starting to pull his fingers out, watching Cas' rim catch on to them as if it didn’t want Dean to leave.

Castiel shook his head and looked over his shoulders. "No! No I want them, I want you." He assured shakily.

"Cas, you don’t have to if you don’t want to, doing this doesn’t mean you love me anymore." Dean told him softly, kissing at Cas' stretched rim around him fingers.

Cas gasped and his eyelids fluttered, unable to decide whether to fall shut and hide the bright blue color or keep his eyes on Dean. "I want it. Now for god's sake I've been a virgin for this long and you haven't realized why. Fuck me Dean Winchester. I only ever wanted you." Castiel breathed out, biting his lip as he rocked back onto Deans fingers.

"God...okay Cas." Dean breathed out, adding a third finger and pumping them in and out of Cas. "Just breathe, Cas." Dean said softly, curling and flexing his fingers inside the boy.

Castiel nodded and breathed heavily, panting at the way Dean's fingers moved inside of him. It was like heaven on ear- "OH GOD DEAN!" Castiel wailed, shooting forward and scrambling away from Dean's fingers at the intense pleasure thrumming through him. Cas laid back against the pillows and stared at the ceiling in awe, mouth hanging open.

"Cas? Cas!" Dean said, quickly crawling up the bed. "Oh, god. Are you okay? Did I hurt you? What happened?" Dean asked, moving his head into Cas' line of sight.

Castiel let out a moan of surprise, staring at Dean dazedly. The smaller boy slowly realized his reaction and sat up. "I'm sorry! I-It was just really intense, I didn't know I did that.." he explained awkwardly, hands nervously fiddling with the bedsheets.

"Do you want to stop?" Dean asked again, leaning forward and trapping Cas' lips in a kiss. "I don’t want you running away from me everytime I hit your sweet spot." Dean grinned at Cas.

Castiel looked up at Dean with an wonderfilled look and tilted his head. "My sweet spot? Is that what that was?" He whispered curiously, cheeks flushing with a red color.

"Your prostate, technically." Dean grinned at Cas. "You wanna try that again?" He asked teasingly, wiggling his fingers for Cas to say as he bounced his eyebrows.

Castiel looked at Dean with a still confused expression, blinking once as the silence rang out. Cas honestly had no sexual knowledge, he went on instinct this whole time.

"Cas?" Dean raised an eyebrow and looked at him. "You good?"

Castiel smiled and nodded. "Yes, I just don't have a clue what you mean. You know I'm not educated on the subject." He said awkwardly.

"I can teach you." Dean smirked. He reached over and pushed Cas’ legs out wide, crawling down so he was in between Cas spread thighs, and he took a long, sloppy lick at Cas' hole. 

Castiel’s eyes shot open and he immediately fisted his hands in Deans hair, his whole body falling back to lay against the pillows. A tiny cry of pleasure fell from his lips and he stared at the ceiling in awe. "Dean!" Cas breathed out.

"Yeah, Cas?" Dean smirked, still sucking at Cas' rim, getting it to pucker. "Look so pretty." He murmured into the pale legs by his mouth.

Castiel cried out, his thighs clamped around Deans head on reflex. "Haah~! Oh god Dean!" The smaller boy whimpered, his head rolling to the side, the pleasure wasn’t intense, but it was strong, teasing him with every move of Deans mouth.

Dean moaned softly, god he loved when he would eat someone out and they couldn’t help but squeeze his face between their thighs, or push at his head because the pleasure was too much. Dean was a generous lover, always took pride in his partners moans and screams. He buried his face in between Cas' beautifully pale thighs. "Gonna cum, Sweetheart?" Dean growled, biting at Cas' rim.

"O-Oh fuck! Uh huh!" Castiel whined, his hands lacing in the hair at the nape of Dean's neck. He pulled Deans mouth closer and his thighs trembled, a look of bliss spreading over his face as pure pleasure coursed through him.

"So fucking good for me." Dean murmured, sliding a wet finger in along with his tongue, looking for Cas' prostate. His fingers were big, and he knew it, and it was obvious Cas loved it. 

Castiel cried out, back arching as his mouth fell open in a perfect 'o' shape. His legs curled around Deans head and his hips jerked and trembled. "D-Dean..Dean ohh god." Cas choked out, voice laced with a moan of pleasure.

Dean smirked, he knew how close Cas was, having a lot of experience in this, and he wanted Cas to scream. Curling his finger until he found Cas prostate, he started to rub at it and eat Cas out at the same time, purposely not touching Cas' cock. No, he wanted Cas to cum from nothing but his tongue and fingers, so he knew that he was the one working to give his friend this much pleasure.

Castiel let out a cut off wail, choking on his breath. The smaller boy's eyes rolled back and he sobbed out a mantra of Dean's name, coming all over his stomach. He clenched around Dean’s skilled tongue, panting and breathing heavily, he felt warm and tingly all over, it was awesome. 

"Good boy." Dean murmured, licking into Cas, over stimulating the smaller boy.

Castiel jerked and let out a high pitched moan, his whole body trembling and squirming under Deans mouth. "D-Dean!" He gasped.

"Yeah, baby?" Dean smirked, still pressing against Cas' prostate, and went back to eating Cas out, moving his tongue quickly to rile Cas up again.

Cas let out a pleasure filled wail, his thighs squirming around Deans head. He started sobbing out a string of Dean's name, the euphoria coursing through him started to blur the edges of his vision.

Dean decided Cas had had enough. Pulling his finger out of the shuddering boy, Dean kissed Cas rim for a final time before he sat up on his knees, looking at the now fucked out Cas. "So?" Dean asked, smirking proudly.

Cas panted heavily, his eyes hooded as they locked on Deans. The smaller boy surged up and kissed Dean roughly, burying his hands in his air.

Dean was surprised that Cas still had the strength to sit up, but he kissed him nonetheless. "I'm guessing you liked it?" Dean smirked against Cas' lips.

"Yes." Castiel gasped out between kisses. It was the truth, Cas definitely didn't have the strength to sit up right now. He slowly laid back, kissing Dean feverishly before he pulled away to catch his breath.

"Good boy." Dean murmured, laying down next to Cas. "So..." Dean said quietly, reaching over and grabbing Cas' hand in his own.

Castiel smiled and cupped Deans cheek, kissing him gently. "So, you haven't cum yet." He said in a soft voice, a teasing look on his face.

"It’s fine, Cas." Dean assured him, trying to ignore the raging boner in his jeans.

Castiel pushed Dean onto his back and straddled him, a cheeky look spreading over his soft features. "Mm, maybe I wanna learn. Tell me what you want."

Dean’s breath caught in his throat at the sight of his best friend straddling his cock like he was born to do it. "I want you, Cas." He said, looking up at him. "Your hand, your mouth, anything, please, I'm so close."

Castiel got on his knees, ass in the air as he unbuttoned Dean’s pants. "Okay." He breathed out, winking once up at the larger boy.

"Just...do whatever you want." Dean panted out, his boner straining against his jeans.

Cas tilted his head and smiled lovingly, pulling Dean’s pants down. In that time he'd honestly forgotten how big Dean was. The smaller boy gawked and took Dean into his hands.

"Fuck!" Dean moaned, thrusting up into Cas' soft, warm hands. Usually, Dean wasn’t this close this quick, but the fact that it was Cas the one doing it to him was turning him on so much more.

Castiel looked up at Dean in surprise and immediately took him into his mouth, his soft and warm lips wrapped around the head of Dean's cock, stretched to the brim. The smaller boy suckled and his blue eyes trained on Dean’s for signs of doing this right.

"Mmm!" Dean moaned, his hands clenched into fists to keep himself from grabbing Cas' hair and forcing him down onto his cock. "F-Fucking hell, Cas."

Cas' eyes became hooded as he moved his tongue about curiously, licking at the sensitive spot on the underside of Dean's cock, right by the head. His cheeks hollowed like a vice and he bobbed his head up and down eagerly.

Dean gulped thickly. "C-Cas!" He moaned, throwing his head back against the pillow and burying his hands in Cas’ dark hair. Castiel hummed at the feeling of Dean's hands gripping his hair, sending vibrations through Dean’s cock. He slowly took more of Dean into his mouth with each bob of his head.

"G-Good boy." Dean stammered, bucking lightly into Cas' mouth. "Just like that..." Dean was close, he was already spurting out globs of pre-come.

Castiel moaned loudly, the bitter sweet taste on his tongue only encouraging him more. The hollowed his cheeks as tight as he could and sucked, his soft hands rolling Dean’s balls teasingly.

"Oh jesus fuck, can I come in your mouth, baby boy?" Dean asked, his eyes almost rolling into the back of his head with the amount of pleasure coursing through him. Castiel looked up at Dean with a soft look before humming, giving Dean consent.

Dean’s moan turned into a wordless scream as he arched his back off the bed and came into Cas' mouth. Castiel eagerly gripped Dean's hips and swallowed all that he could before pulling back, some dripping down his chin as he panted and stared at Dean. "You taste good." Cas whispered in confusion. He hadn't expected Dean to taste almost sweet.

Dean bit his lip and tried to hold back a moan. "Fuck-Cas, you-you look so fucking-god!" Dean tried to say, his thoughts still scattered all over the place.  
Castiel tilted his head and sat on Dean’s stomach, looking down at him with a smile. The smaller boy leaned down and locked their lips together and he gently cupped Dean’s face.

Dean whimpered softly into the kiss, lightly licking Cas' sweet lips with his tongue as he begged for entrance. Cas drove him insane, every single movement, every word, every moan, god this was so much better than any other person he had been with. It was probably because he actually cared about the person this time, but whatever.

Castiel giggled and parted his lips, allowing Dean entrance shyly, causing Dean to grin and slip his tongue inside Cas’ mouth teasingly, moaning when he tasted himself along the blue eyed boy’s tongue.

 

Cas deepened the kiss and curled his tongue around Deans skilled one, his hips working gently against Deans stomach. Dean moaned again, his tongue playing with Cas'. He felt Cas start to grind on him again and moved his hand from the bed the Cas' waist. Castiel gently placed his hand over Deans and slid his hand up Deans arm, slowly grabbing onto his shoulder.

Dean put his other hand on the back of Cas' neck, as something to ground him. "I'm so lucky Cas." He mumbled against Cas' lips.

Castiel smiled and gently let his hands splay out over Dean's jaw. "And I'm lucky as well, Dean." He whispered into the kiss.

"I love you." Dean grinned up at Cas. "You make me so, so happy, Cas." Dean said, biting his lip nervously, as if he was afraid Cas would reject him.

Cas' face lit up and he practically clung to Deans face, letting out a tiny happy sob. "God, that's all I've wanted to hear. I love you too Dean, I've loved you since the day we met." Cas said softly.

"We met when we were 7, Cas." Dean smirked, playing with Cas' unruly hair.

"People think that kids don't know what love is, but I knew what you were, and I loved that so fucking much. Now don’t get all cocky." Cas whispered, leaning into Deans touch.

Dean grinned up at him. "Well, we're together now and that's what matters."


	3. Something you're looking for, Sweetheart?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awful smut sorry :)

Castiel giggled excitedly, squirming so his chest was flat against Dean's own before nibbling at his jawline. Dean wanted them to be together as much as he wanted it, and that was all Cas needed to be happy.  
  
"Gonna mark me up, baby?" Dean asked, his breath speeding up and he took his bottom lip in between his teeth. Cas was getting dangerously close to the sensitive spot on Dean’s neck with every passing breath. Castiel ran his hands up to pull Dean’s neck close, his hands gripping the nape. He started to nip and suck at Dean's pulse point, grinding his hips gently and teasingly.  
  
"C-Cas!" Dean moaned, feeling Cas' lips land perfectly on his sweet spot. "Fucking...fucking hell." He swallowed thickly, grinding up into Cas.  
  
Castiel gasped and his toes curled as Dean ground against him. _"Dean..."_  He breathed out before eagerly sucking a hickey on Dean's pulse point. His movements would stumble whenever Dean would roll his hips upwards.  
  
"Cas... " Dean repeated, tilting his head so Cas could suck marks on him easier. "Jesus Christ I’m hard again…” Dean groaned in surprise.  
  
Castiel smiled fondly and suckled until the mark was dark purple before sitting up and smirking. "Are you going to do something about that?" He said teasingly.  
  
"I might do you," Dean smirked, looking up at Cas, reaching into his boxers and starting to stroke Cas' cock.  
  
Castiel gasped and threw his head back, his hands slid to fist in Dean's shirt. "Please." The smaller boy breathed out.  
  
"You sure you can handle it this time?" Dean smirked up at him.  
  
"N-No, that's the fun part," Castiel said breathlessly before leaning down and kissing Dean lightly. Dean swallowed thickly as he unzipped his jeans and kicked them off, leaving only his tented boxers on.  
  
Castiel couldn't help but shudder and rock back against the larger boy teasingly, his lips parted as he breathed heavily. The smaller boy's blue eyes have only been left as a ring around his blown pupils.  
  
"I need to stretch you, baby," Dean said thickly, flipping them over so Cas was on his back and he started to shimmy Cas’ jeans off.  
  
Cas lifted his hips, sliding his jeans off quickly before his hands latched onto Dean’s shoulder. "O-Okay." He whispered nervously.  
  
"Good boy," Dean said softly, pulling Cas' boxers down, rubbing softly at Cas' marred thighs before spreading them apart, looking at Cas' pink pucker.  
  
Castiel took a shaky breath and squirmed under Dean's close attention, it was almost like Dean was taking him apart piece by piece and rebuilding him.  
  
Dean got a small bottle of lube out of his jeans, before he drizzled it all over his fingers and rubbed them at Cas' hole, the pinkness now shiny with slick. "Love you so much..." Dean murmured, slipping in a single finger.  
  
Cas gasped and looked away from his fingers and up at Dean's face. His legs spread wider and he rocked back against Dean desperately.  
  
"Good boy..." Dean pumped the finger in and out, moaning at how he felt Cas clench and ripple around him before adding in another finger, scissoring the boy and curling his fingers.  
  
Castiel panted and opened his mouth. "I love you too- DEAN!" He cried out, his head flew back into the pillows, all of the air was knocked from his lungs.  
  
"Cas..." Dean said soothingly, trying to calm the boy down. "It's okay, baby." Dean kept repeating every time he would thrust his fingers in.

"You ready to take me, baby or one more?" The poor virgin probably didn't even know what could have caused that much pleasure within him.  
  
"You! I want you!" Castiel moaned, his thighs trembled and clamped around Dean's wrist while pleasure coursed through him in waves.  
  
Dean grinned and got on his knees, shuffling towards Cas, positioning the fat head of his cock against Cas' tight pink hole. "You ready baby?"  
  
Cas nodded and wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck before burying his face in his neck. "I'm ready." He breathed shakily onto the tan column of skin.  
  
Dean nodded and started to push in, using all his self-control to not fuck into Cas like a madman. Castiel’s lips parted as his head fell back. "Ohhh..." He gasped, his eyelids fluttering like crazy as they tried to stay open. Dean was so big, he was practically stretching Cas to the brim, it was glorious.  
  
Dean was just as much of a mess as Cas. Cas felt so fucking good. All hot and tight and slick, Dean felt like he could cum on the spot. He started thrusting lightly, his cock slipping into Cas a little more each time. Castiel let out a loud moan, his back arching off the bed.

"Oh god Dean...feels so good.." he whispered encouragingly, the slow feeling of something pumping in and out of him driving him crazy.

"I know, baby." Dean moaned back through gritted teeth, he felt all of his control slowly withering away, all he wanted to do was pound into Cas hard and fast like he wanted.  
  
The chords in Cas' neck stood out as he whined, a red tinge flooding his cheeks. _"Dean..._ feels so good, oh god it feels _so_ good." The small boy breathed out shakily.  
  
"Can I go faster?" Dean asked when he was completely inside the boy. "U-huh," Castiel whined, the pleasure was so strong, it was thrumming through every nerve in his entire body.

Cas wanted more, he  _needed_ more.

Dean nodded and started to rock his hips, grinding against Cas. Slowly, he started to pick up the pace and he was soon thrusting into Cas, his balls slapping in a rhythmic sound to each punch of his hips forward. Castiel mewled and moaned desperately, practically consumed by what he thought was the highest amount of pleasure anyone could experience. "Ohhhh! Haah~!" He gasped out as his lips parted in the perfect 'o' shape.  
  
Dean fucking  _loved_ it more than anything when people made noise during sex. He loved hearing their moans and whimpers and know that he was the reason every single one of their nerves was ignited with pleasure.

"Fuck...that's it, baby..." Dean moaned and started fucking Cas in earnest.  
  
Cas' blue eyes rolled back, his mouth open wide as he felt Dean strike that nerve behind his belly button dead on. At first, no sound could come from his plush lips, only small choked up sounds whimpering past. That was, before Cas' voice crackled to life, and he let out a mix between a scream and a moan, cumming about twenty seconds into Dean fucking him and he couldn't even care less; all he could think about was _Dean._    
  
Dean’s eyes widened as Cas' throat emitted a sound that seemed like one of pain. "H-Holy shit, Cas, are you okay?" Dean stilled, his cock head still pressed into Cas' prostate.  
  
Castiel's back flattened back to the bed and he breathed shakily. "Stop asking if I'm okay, that was amazing." He gasped out, his stomach was covered in cum and rising and falling heavily.  
  
"Can I keep going?" Dean still hadn't cum yet, and he wanted to cum inside of Cas, but if he couldn't take it, Dean would understand.

"Yes," Castiel assured, kissing Dean gently to encourage him.  
  
Dean kissed him back and started thrusting inside him again. "Moan for me, baby," Dean whispered against Cas' lips before he started fucking into him quickly.  
  
Castiel almost died right then and there, his pleasure only amplified from the sensitivity he felt.  The smaller boy let out a throaty moan, his back arching. Dean growled, he was so close, so close that his balls were drawn up tight, and the way that Cas was clenching around him was sending him farther towards the edge. It took everything in Dean's power to keep his eyes from rolling back, to keep them on that beautiful expression that spread over Cas' face.

"Gonna....gonna cum in you, baby." He warned.  
  
Castiel leaned up and nipped at Dean's pulse point, his legs wrapping around Dean to bring him endlessly closer. Dean grunted once, then came inside Cas with a loud moan, painting the boy's insides white.

"Cas…" Dean moaned hoarsely. 

Castiel gasped and clung to Dean, his hips rocking needily as he moaned along with Dean. "Dean...oh  _god."_    
  
"That's Blasphemy." Dean grinned, still buried balls deep inside of Cas.

"Shut up." Cas teased shyly, burying his face in Dean's neck and clenching around him in revenge.  
  
Dean wasn’t expecting Cas to do so, and when he did, Dean let out a high whine and collapsed, Cas' hole tightening around his over sensitive cock.  
  
Castiel chuckled cheekily, kissing Dean's neck once before pulling back. "Hello." He whispered.

"Hi." Dean rolled his eyes.

"I can feel your cum on my stomach...and it’s hot as fuck," Dean whispered lowly.

Castiel shuddered, his head falling back slowly. "Oh god, Dean, you better stop talking or I'll need more." He breathed out.  
  
"You think I won’t give you more?" Dean growled and rolled his hips, grinding his cock inside of Cas.  
  
Castiel let out a tiny wail, slamming his hand over his mouth to muffle it as his blue eyes rolled back, his eyelids fluttering. Dean was still pressed right up against his prostate, and he felt like was going to pass out just from the pleasure.

Dean grabbed Cas' wrist and tugged it away from his mouth. "Don’t cover up your noises, baby." He rumbled huskily.  
  
Cas' cheeks were tinged red, his toes curling as his head burrowed back desperately into the pillows. He used his free hand to try and scoot back away from the onslaught. "Too much." The smaller boy breathed out, his eyes hooded lazily in efforts to keep looking at Dean.  
  
"I don't think its enough," Dean smirked down at him, giving Cas a sharp thrust to his prostate, his toes curling as he felt his cock try to start to harden again. Cas practically screamed, using his free hand to muffle it, he couldn’t help but think about what would happen if the neighbors heard. His back bowed off the bed, his blue eyes rolling back again at the pleasure consuming him.

Oh, Jesus _fuck_ how was Dean still going?  
  
Dean kept fucking into Cas until he felt his cock twitch and become fully hard inside of Cas, and he was still moving with never-ending stamina. He kept grinding his hips in the same way, hitting Cas' prostate every time. God, the sight, and sounds of Cas were driving him closer to the edge more than the tight hotness around him was.  
  
Castiel let out strangled moans of Dean's name, screaming his pleasure like he was being driven insane by it. Dean pounded into the smaller boy's body, a tight coil of heat twisting in his abdomen. The blue-eyed boy's back arched wildly, his mouth hanging open in a wide 'o'. Cas came so hard almost passed out before he looked down in between his legs, watching Dean's cock plowing in and out of him. He threw his head back, moaning loudly at how Dean was fucking into him.

Dean could feel Cas steadily getting tighter around him, and when Cas finally came with a hoarse scream, he tumbled right over the edge beside him. "I love you too, Cas. So much." Dean kept whispering, repeating it over and over. "Love you so much!" He whined out when he came, his hips freezing as he painted Cas' insides white. Castiel gasped, clinging onto Dean desperately while his eyes fell closed. "O-Oh Dean, _fuck._ " He breathed out into the crook of Dean's neck. It was all so wonderful, the feeling of being consumed by pleasure, of being here with Dean, of being safe, of being loved. "I love you." He whispered.  
  
Castiel teared up, smiling like an idiot into Dean’s neck. No matter how many times Dean said I love you he would never get used to it. It made him feel loved. He hadn't had anyone say I love you to him in years, his parents didn't love him and they were always too busy, he had no friends, and Dean was always off trying to get more popularity to his name.

"I love you," Cas whispered softly.  
  
Dean finally pulled out and scooted back getting on his elbows and looking at Cas' gaping hole, leaking cum. "So pretty, baby." Dean pressed a finger against his puffy rim.  
  
Cas moaned breathlessly and rocked against Dean's fingers. The words coming from Dean's mouth drove him crazy, it was insane. "Dean.." he gasped out. "Yeah?" Dean smirked, moving his head forward and pressing a kiss to Cas' pink rim, before kissing all of Cas' scars and laying down on the bed next to him. Castiel bit his lip, watching Dean's every move lovingly.

"Why do you love me so much..." He whispered in awe.  
  
"Do you want me to stop?" Dean snorted, scooting up the bed and putting his arm under Cas' shoulders, resting his head on Dean’s chest. Cas smiled and nuzzled his head into Dean’s chest, cuddling into his side. "Never."  
  
Dean grinned and wrapped his arms around Cas pale skin. "I need to take you tanning sometime." He said, absentmindedly. Castiel giggled and slapped Dean’s chest gently, turning red as he tried to hide his body in embarrassment. He was always so busy wearing sweaters and jeans or his trenchcoat that he never really got sun.  
  
"I'm sorry, baby." Dean apologized, rubbing Cas' arm. "Don't hide your body. You're beautiful." Cas nuzzled his face into Dean’s side. He wasn't used to all of the compliments.

"Sh." He whispered. 

"No." Dean defied him. "You are so fucking beautiful and sweet and you don't serve the shit that happens to you. You are so kind and amazing and I can't even describe it. You make me feel so many things I've never felt before, Cas." Dean’s voice got choked up as if he had too much emotion behind his mask of strength.  
  
Castiel looked up, tearing up at the words. "Dean..." He breathed out, crawling on top of the larger boy. He straddled him and leaned their foreheads together.

"Oh god, Dean," Cas whispered sadly. He didn't deserve the words, he didn't, and he knew that, but it felt so good for someone to finally say that.  
  
"I love you, Castiel," Dean said, looking up at Cas, bringing a hand up and cupping Cas' cheek. "More than you'll ever know."

Castiel let out a mixture of a laugh and a sob, placing his hand over Dean's. "I love you too, Dean Winchester. _So_ much. Endlessly. Never forget that."  
  
"Well if you insist." Dean grinned at him, his heart swelling up under Cas' touch. Cas giggled and leaned down, kissing Dean gingerly. "Mmm, mhm." He hummed teasingly.

Dean whined loudly, pouting like a child. "Cas…" He looked up at him, sticking his tongue out. Castiel smirked and leaned down, seductively taking Dean's tongue in between his own lips with care. He tilted his head up and pulled only slightly before letting go. Dean let out a little whimper, then a moan. "Cas..." He repeated, his eyes fluttering closed.  
  
Castiel sat up with a smug look, smirking down at the disheveled boy. "Yes, Dean?"

"Please..." Dean let his head fall back to rest against his pillow. "I need you..." Castiel tilted his head and let his hands rest on Dean’s chest, helping him balance.

"Again?" He teased with a smile.  
  
"The things you fucking do to me, Cas." Dean moaned softly. Cas leaned down, nibbling and sucking down the side of Dean's neck. "How the fuck do you even...?" Dean’s voice trailed off, and he let out a sweet moan when Cas bit a sensitive part of his neck.  
  
Castiel giggled quietly and sat up, rocking back gently onto Dean’s cock. "How do I even what, Dean Winchester?"  
  
"Make me like.. this!" Dean gestured to his body. "You've got me all hard and blushing like a fucking schoolgirl." Castiel laughed and kissed Dean's collarbones, rolling and rocking his hips against the larger boy. "Mmm, I try."  
  
"Mmm!" Dean moaned loudly. "I thought you were supposed to be some type of blushing virgin." He panted out. Castiel pulled back, a shy look on his face.

"Yes, well, I am, but I'm trying to be what you want me to be." He mumbled awkwardly before leaning back down and nibbling at Dean's jaw.

Was it not what Dean wanted? God, he was so bad a reading people.  
  
"I want you, no matter what you are, Cas, you know that." Dean looked at Cas with a raised eyebrow. "You know don't ever have to pretend for me, Cas." Dean slightly pushed Cas away so he could look him in the eye.  
  
Castiel nodded and bit his lip shyly, his facade crumbling almost instantly as he turned red. "Okay." He breathed out.  
  
"See? I like this Cas." Dean grinned up at him. "All shy and adorable." Reaching up, Dean trailed a finger down Cas' chest, stopping at the waistband of Cas' boxers, tugging at them.  
  
Castiel squeaked and nudged Dean's hand away, he'd never get used to how predatorial Dean could be. "Stop it.." He whined, turning redder at Dean’s words.

"What’s wrong, Baby? Scared you'll cum too early?" Dean smirked, leaning up to whisper in Cas' ear. "That won’t be a problem. I can just make you cum again...and again...and again..."  
  
Castiel shuddered, his lips parting as he wrapped his arms around Dean’s head, burying his hands in the short blonde spikes. _"Dean."_ He breathed out.  
  
"Does dirty talk get you off, baby? You feel like you can cum just by the filthy things I whisper into your ear?" Dean lightly bit the shell of Cas' ear, before he slid his entire hand into Cas' boxers, wrapping his fingers around the leaking cock within them. Castiel groaned and whined, his hands grasping onto Dean's wrists as he pulled his hand away. "Dean _please_ ." He whispered shakily, it was all too much, he was becoming consumed by Dean in every way, and it was driving him crazy.  
  
"Do you not want this?" Dean raised an eyebrow when his hand was pulled out of Cas' boxers. Castiel shook his head and breathlessly looked at Dean, his cheeks flushed and his lips were swollen. "N-No, I do." He said shyly. Dean nodded, thinking. Suddenly, he flipped them over and got to his knees in front of Cas. "See? I'm on my knees for you, you control everything I do." Dean grinned up at him.  
  
Castiel tilted his head and chewed on his lip, not knowing what to do at all. "I-I...um." He stuttered. Dean rolled his eyes and grabbed Cas' hand, putting it in his own hair, making Cas curl his fingers around the coarse blonde tufts. "Just...do whatever feels right, Cas."  
  
Castiel stuttered and thought back to everything Dean had done with his mouth before deciding Dean had an _amazing_ tongue. The smaller boy nervously spread his hairless legs and slowly and embarrassedly guided Deans face an inch downwards.  
  
Dean grinned and brought his face forward a little more, nodding to let Cas know it was okay, it was fine. He dropped his eyes from Cas' face to Cas' boner, his mouth watering.  
  
Castiel couldn't feel any more embarrassed than he did now, he looked away, his face burrowed into the pillows as he pulled Dean all the way forward. He didn't know what to do. Dean swallowed thickly. "It’s...it’s okay, Cas." He managed to stammer out, trying not to fucking cream the sheets below him.

God...Cas was so fucking sexy this way, he didn’t know why, but the fact that Cas was all embarrassed was turning him the fuck on. Slowly, Dean moved his head forward and took the tip of Cas' cock into his mouth, suckling gently.  
  
Castiel gasped, his eyes fluttering shut at the feeling. Never once did he think anyone would want to touch his dick, it wasn’t like it was huge or impressive like Dean’s, it was just average. The smaller boy gently started playing with Dean's hair, guiding him down a little more.  
  
Dean moaned around Cas' dick before he started bobbing his head on it, taking a little more each time he lowered his head until all of Cas was in his mouth and throat. Castiel groaned throatily, his chest puffing out with need. When Dean ate him out he would keen and mewl, sometimes scream, but this made him groan and gasp, it wasn't that tingling searing pleasure in his abdomen. It was that tightening at the base of his spine. "Oh god." He breathed out.  
  
Dean smirked around him and started using his tongue on the underside of Cas' cock. Bringing a hand up, he started playing with Cas' puffy rim. Castiel let out a mix of a groan and a whine, his hips immediately canting up towards Dean's fingers. "A-Ah..!" He gasped.

Dean pulled off, only for a second, to spit on his fingers, before he went back down on Cas, rubbing his slick fingers against Cas' loose entrance.  
  
Castiel groaned and rocked his hips up and down desperately, the smaller boy couldn't decide whether to fuck himself on Dean's fingers or up into Dean’s mouth. Dean smirked again, watching the boys indecisiveness. He started to speed both his mouth and fingers up, trying to give Cas a body rattling orgasm. Castiel groaned, his hips launching downwards to force Deans fingers to slide into him. The smaller boy's head was thrown back into the pillows, his back bowing off the white sheets with a cry of Dean's name. Cas came as he writhed and trembled, his eyes rolling back uncontrollably.  
  
"So sensitive..." Dean murmured after he pulled off of Cas' softening dick, still curling his fingers inside of the shaking boy. Castiel settled back down and his hips jerked, trying to get away from the onslaught on his prostate. He wailed, his hands immediately forcing Dean’s face down further on instinct.  
  
Dean felt his face being pushed down and he smirked, starting to lick at Cas' rim, where his fingers were currently thrusting in and out of the writhing boy. He didn’t know how much overstimulation Castiel could take, but Dean knew if the boy kept whining and squirming, Dean would cum untouched.  
  
_"Oh!"_ Castiel mewled, his legs flew up to wrap around Dean’s head, pulling him impossibly closer as pleasure began filling him once more. The smaller boy was so glad that they were still young and had a practically nonexistent refractory period. Dean moaned quietly and started humping the bed, his dick rubbing against the cloth. He slid a third finger inside of Cas and added his tongue in the mix also. Dean didn’t know about Cas, but he enjoyed eating him out instead of fucking him.

On the other hand, Castiel liked when Dean would fuck him because it feels more emotional, but Cas loved when Dean tongue fucked him just as much. The blue-eyed boy shuddered and squirmed, tiny pants and wails of pleasure slipping past his lips. He stuffed his first and second knuckles in his mouth to muffle the cries of ecstasy from pouring out of his lips.  
  
Dean continued assaulting Cas’ hole with his tongue, pulling away only to breathe for a few seconds, before he dove back in, lightly biting around Cas' rim, speeding up the three fingers he had going inside of him. Castiel came with a muffled scream, his whole body writhing and his hands flew out to grab onto the bed sheets as his legs pulled Deans face in between his asscheeks. "J-Just like that!" He cried out, shuddering and clenching around Dean’s fingers as he came with a mantra of mewls. Dean smirked and pressed a final kiss to Cas' hole before he pulled back and sat on his knees, the insides of his boxers wet and sticky with fresh cum.  
  
Cas breathed raggedly, his eyes hooded and pleasure hazed as he reached for Dean, his hands skimming along Deans torso desperately. The smaller boy still felt like he was still cumming, basking in the aftershocks. Dean shuffled closer to Cas, letting the boy have his way with Deans body. "Something you're looking for, Sweetheart?" Dean grinned down at Cas. As if on instinct, Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck, his legs coming up to hold onto Dean desperately.

 _"Fuck."_ He breathed out, his whole body thrumming as the fire in his nerves slowly died down.  
  
"Hmm." Dean smiled, getting on his hand and knees above Cas, a hand on either side of Cas' head, holding himself up. "We should do that more often," Dean smirked down at him. Castiel groggily released a tired groan as he smiled and nodded. He would never know how Dean wasn't absolutely fucked out right now, but it was probably because of the amount of sex he'd had before Cas. Castiel, on the other hand, had zero sex before this, so he was utterly dead. "Uuhhhh." He groaned lazily.  
  
Dean grinned and laid down next to Cas, wrapping an arm around the smaller boy. "You're really sensitive, huh?" Dean asked, sliding a hand under Cas head, altering the boy's position so Cas' head was now laying on Dean’s chest.  
  
Castiel nodded sleepily and snuggled closer, burrowing into Dean's side. "I love you, so much." He whispered hoarsely. "I love you too, Castiel," Dean whispered back as if it was a secret. "So fucking beautiful. You're amazing." Dean felt a fine shiver go through him at how Cas' body was pressed up against his so close, the boy was so _warm_ . Castiel smiled like an idiot, pressing his face into the crook of Dean's neck. "You're so smart and caring, I never thought I had a chance with you." He whispered sadly, curling his limbs around Dean like a koala.  
  
"Shoulda just asked, kid." Dean was only a few months older than Cas, but he used it whenever he could.  
  
Castiel groaned and swatted Dean playfully, a smile on his face. "I'm not a kid, Jerk." He mumbled.

“Bitch.” Dean said as he rolled his eyes. The larger boy was caught off guard by the hit. "Ooo, spank me harder." Dean laughed. Castiel laughed and shyly ducked his head, turning red at the words. He'd never admit it, but the idea of it kind of turned him on.   
  
Dean arched an eyebrow when Cas flushed red. "Oh? You like the sound of that?" He purred out, smirking down at Cas. Castiel shyly stuttered, Dean’s smirk was always way too sexy to be legal. "N-No.." He mumbled.   
  
"Dont lie to me, Cas. I might spank you just for that." Dean put a faux-hard edge in his voice.   
  
Cas shuddered, his cheeks turning redder than they already were. "Y-Yes sir." He whispered, not realizing the words fell from his lips.   
  
"Now, I asked you a question. Answer it." Dean’s voice was cold and direct.   
  
"Yes, I do like the sound of it." Castiel said shyly, a tiny smile on his face.   
  
"I might have to spank you for lying to me." Dean said, sitting up on the bed. "Bend over my legs."   
  
Castiel turned beet red, his mouth opening and closing in disbelief, Dean was actually going to _spank_ him?   
  
"Hey!" Dean called, breaking Cas out of his trance. "I fucking said lie down."   
  
Castiel flinched and stuttered, lying over Deans legs in confusion. Cas was bad at reading people, so to him it seemed like Dean was angry with him. Dean felt Cas tense up. "Hey, hey..." He said softly, rubbing a soft hand over Cas' asscheeks and thighs. "I thought you wanted this? I'm not mad at you, sweetheart, I swear."   
  
Castiel instantly relaxed, so _that’s_ why Dean's personality changed so quickly. The smaller boy shyly canted his hips into Dean’s hand and smiled. "O-Okay." He breathed out.   
  
Dean grinned. "Good boy, I'm not gonna go hard, I promise..." Dean said. "I'll give you 10, does that sound good?" Castiel nodded, smiling in assurance before he buried his face in the sheets, biting onto a bundle of blankets in anticipation. What if it hurt? Would it hurt? God this was an embarrassing idea. Dean grinned and raised his hand, waiting for a second, before he firmly brought it down on Cas' left cheek, watching a red color blossom to the surface.   
  
Castiel squeaked, his eyes shooting open in dazed wonder. Of course the first second stung, but after the nerves around Deans palm print started to tingle, it felt _good_.   
  
"Was that okay?" Dean asked worriedly. "I can stop if you want."   
  
Cas shook his head, reaching back to grab Dean’s wrist. He guiding Dean’s palm back to his reddening ass, his head turning around to reveal a deep blush on his face. "Don't stop." He whispered breathlessly.   
  
Dean’s cock started to harden against Cas' bare stomach. "9 more..." He swallowed thickly. Dean lifted his hand again and brought it down again, this time a little bit harder. Castiel gasped, fisting his hands in the bed sheets. So many thoughts flooded him, what else was there to explore that Dean knew about?   
  
Dean hit Cas a few more times, each hit harder than the last, soon he was down to only three left. "If I hit you to hard, let me know, okay?" Dean warned. Castiel nodded, completely unknowing of Dean's warning in the haze of pleasure. His nerves were tingling and singed with tiny pricks of pleasure and pain. Dean nodded and  lifted his hand and brought it down firmly, not really holding back anything at all.

 

Cas let out a gasp, his eyes pricking with tears. It was a perfect mix of pain and pleasure. He couldn't decide on which sensation to focus on. "O-Oh." He breathed out.   
  
"That’s it..." Dean grinned, then hit him in the same exact spot, somehow even harder, Cas' pale skin turning almost purple.   
  
Castiel groaned, his hands clutching desperately at the sheets. The smaller boy's lips parted to make way for tiny pants. "Mmmm, D-Dean.." He whispered desperately.   
  
"One more, Sweetheart." Dean smirked before bringing his hand up high and striking Cas right in the middle, as hard as he could, a hit that would have people screaming. Castiel froze, his brain immediately sending him into a panic attack.

 

Suddenly, he was back in the locker room, it was about a week ago. The whole team took turns punching and hitting him, but this time when Dean ran in to help, he joined them instead. The smaller boy stared at the wall, tears streaming down his face. The flashback was so real, it was like he was reliving every punch and every kick. Why did they hate him so much? What did he do to make them think he deserved this?  
  
At first Dean grinned when he saw Cas shaking, he thought he had maybe sent the kid into some kind of body trembling orgasm, but when Cas started jerking around, mumbling things that didn’t sound right, Dean froze. "Shit, shit!" Oh god, what had he done? He quickly picked Cas up off of him, laying the boy down on the bed, putting a soft pillow under his ass so the sensitive flesh wouldn’t chafe against the bedsheets. "Cas?" Dean asked softly, crawling up the bed. Cas was staring at the ceiling, wide eyed and unblinking.  
  
Castiel started murmuring pleads, pleads for it to stop. The smaller boy's hand shakily covered a fading yellow bruise, groaning and rolling onto his side. It was the kick he received from the former quarterback, before Dean took his spot. Tears were practically pouring down Cas' face, his brain making him re-live everything that happened to him. It was one of the worst beatings he'd taken. The small boy choked and sobbed, jolting as if he was being punched by some invisible being, it wouldn't _stop,_ _they_ wouldn't stop.

  
"Castiel, please!" Dean said, not wanting to touch the boy in fear of what would happen if he did. Quickly, he lunged over to his phone, quickly dialing Sams number. Sam was only 14, but he'd know what to do, right?   
  
Sam threw another chip in his mouth, his fingers flying over the buttons of his PlayStation controller. The teenager glanced at his phone and grumbled when he saw Dean's name. "Gabe, hold on a sec." He said, pressing a button on the side of his gaming headset. Sam stood up and took the headphones off, leaving them on the couch abandoned on the couch as he ran to his phone. "What do you want? I'm in the middle of a tournament!" Sam hissed in annoyance when he answered the phone.   
  
"Sam, Cas is having a panic attack!" Dean said, unable to control how his voice rose. "What do I do? Please, Sam?" Dean looked over at Cas, who was still repeating the words, "Stop... _please_ , _stop_..."   
  
Sam sighed and grumbled. "He's having a panic attack, he should be just freaking out about something, what is he doing?"   
  
"He's kinda just shaking and saying please stop and stuff." Dean brought his thumb up to his mouth, biting at the nail, god how he prayed Sam wouldn’t ask what had triggered Cas.   
  
Sam frowned, turning his spinny chair in circles. "That doesn't sound like a panic attack. Panic attacks are when people start freaking out and having extreme anxiety over something. What the hell happened?"   
  
"We were doing something, then he just started shaking and crying and I don’t know what to do, Sam!" Dean’s voice broke at the end.   
  
_Castiel choked on a scream, holding his stomach desperately as Lucifer grabbed his hair and lifted his head. "What? Baby boy gonna cry? Why don't you fucking die? No matter how many times we try you just don’t. It's getting fucking annoying." Lucifer spat in his face before cracking his head back against the tile._

  
Sam huffed. "Well it didn't happen from nothing! It was probably triggered by something that had happened to him before and it's pretty obvious he didn't like it." Sam said blankly. "Just call the cops or something, they can help!"   
  
"But he said he wanted it!" Dean blurted out, before hearing Cas try to scream. "Sammy please I don’t know what to do." Dean felt like he was about to fucking cry, and when he went up to wipe his eyes, he discovered there were tears already there.   
  
"Wanted what?" Sam asked in confusion. Why wasn't Dean just calling an ambulance, was it really that bad that he couldn't tell him? "I'm just a teenager! It's not like I spent my life studying the brain!"   
  
"For me to spank him!" Dean said, before blushing darkly. He ran around the room, trying to put Cas' clothes back on him. If he was going to call an ambulance, he didn’t want them to see Cas naked. Sam gagged and almost dropped the phone, his nose scrunching up. "I will never look at either of you the same way." He said blankly.   
  
"Shut up." Dean rolled his eyes, pulling Cas' boxers back on him. "The Novaks are rich, a hospital bill wont hurt them, right?" Dean asked, wiping Cas' cum off of him with his own shirt.   
  
Sam shrugged and grumbled. "Gabe says his parents aren't even around, they probably won't notice. He says it's just him, Cas, and his dumb ass siblings Anna, Michael, and Raphael. Dude they're _rude_. I don't know how Cas can even be related to Gabriel and his brothers. Gabes all rebellious and his brothers are jackasses, Cas is like a goodie goodie study buddy." Sam said, not even taking a breath between his sentences.   
  
"Okay, President of the Gabe fanclub." Dean sat down next to Cas, running his hands through Cas' hair, trying to calm the smaller boy down.   
  
"Hey! They're Gabe’s words! I'm just quoting!" Sam yelped in defense. Castiel trembled, a look of agony on his face. In his flashback Lucifer had his hand in his hair, but for some reason he was stroking his hair now. _That_ never happened in the original. The smaller boy recoiled, not wanting Lucifer to touch him ever again after what had happened.   
  
"Cas, please, it's me, Dean." Dean said softly in Cas' ear. "It’s like he cant hear me, Sam."   
  
Sam frowned and paused, typing on his computer again. "Flashback, maybe? What the hell could he be having a flashback about from spanking. Unless he always lets his best friends spank him. Why the _fuck_ were you guys spanking each other anyway? What about Lisa, dude?" Sam asked at lightning speed.   
  
"First of all, he said he liked it, and it’s not like I was just fucking spanking him out of the blue, we fucked, I ate him out, a lot happened." Deans verbal filter seemed to have gone on vacation or something. "Secondly, she’s a fucking bitch and I'm dumping her tomorrow. And thirdly, I don’t know, maybe some guys from the football team beat him up?" Dean shuddered, remembering that _he_ was the guy from the football team that beat Cas up. "Come on, Castiel, please, it’s me. It’s Dean, Dean Winchester." Dean said a little louder, trying to get through to Cas.   
  
Sam squeaked, throwing up in his mouth a little at the images he was flooded with. "OH GOD THAT’S JUST DISGUSTING!" He hollered into the phone. Sam grumbled and tried not to get angry at his older brother. "Dude, you know she's not gonna like that one bit, you've been trying to break up with her for _ages_."   
  
Despite the situation, Dean laughed. "You asked, and maybe if I fuck Cas right in front of her, she'll get the hint." Dean looked back down at Cas, who was still shaking. "Cas...please wake up, please, it’s not real." Dean said softly, laying down next to Cas, running a hand through his hair. He muted his phone so Sam couldn’t hear him for a second. As much as he loved Sam, he didn’t want his little brother to see, or hear, this side of him. "I love you, Cas, please wake up…” A shaky hand launched out, clinging to Dean’s shirt like a lifeline. It felt _real_. Cas slowly began to realize that what he was seeing had things off about it. The color or Lucifer’s hair was blue and the lockers were pink instead of grey.   
  
Dean quickly unmuted his phone. "Sam...Sam! I think I did it, I think he's waking up." Dean said excitedly into the phone, lowering his voice when Cas started to look frightened again. "Hey, hey, Cas I love you so much, come on, wake up…please wake up…for me, Cas." Dean blushed brightly when he realized Sam heard all that.   
  
Sam couldn't help but smile softly, a warm feeling filling him. His brother acted all macho, trying to seem like the top dog. But the only person Dean ever said I love you to was him, and that was once. The fact that Dean loved someone enough to say that was _a lot_. Castiel let out a tiny sob, clinging onto Dean desperately. It was _Dean_ , it was his Dean. Dean was right there with him even though he couldn't see him. "Dean?" He whimpered, staring blankly ahead of him.   
  
"Sam, he's awake." Dean grinned, before looking at Cas. "Yeah, Cas, I'm here...right here." Dean murmured softly, putting his warm hand over Cas' cold one. Castiel's eyes flitted around, focusing on Dean slowly. He let out a cry of relief, quickly scrambling to hold onto Dean.   
  
"I'm gonna go, get back to your boyfriend, and that dumb tournament you always care about." Dean grinned, holding on tight to Cas. Sam snorted and hung up, running back to resume his game. Castiel buried his hands in Deans hair, pulling him close as he wrapped his arms around his neck and his legs around Deans middle. "D-Dean.."   
  
"Cas, I'm so sorry..." Dean said, throwing his phone somewhere, wrapping his arms tight around Cas. "I'm so sorry, Cas, It's all my fault." He repeated.   
  
"No it's not, I asked for it. It's Lucifers fault." Cas whispered, his eyes squeezed shut. The smaller boy clung to every part of Dean he could reach, his hands clenching and unclenching in Deans hair and shirt.   
  
Dean hushed him. "Let’s just…sleep, for now." He said, rubbing Cas' back, tracing swirls and patterns into it. "I love you so much, Cas." Dean said, his voice suddenly choked.   
  
Castiel clung to Dean and sniffled, burrowing his face into the crook of Dean's neck. "O-Okay...I love you so much, so so much. I only love you." He whispered.   
  
"I love you too, Cas." Dean knew this was cheesy as hell, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. "God, you make me so happy, Cas. I'm so sorry for everything..."   
  
"It's okay, Dean, it's okay. It's not your fault." Castiel whispered, his eyes becoming hooded from sleep pulling him under. Today had been a _unknowingly_ day. "You make me feel safe." He whispered unknowingly.   
  
Dean grinned. "I love you." He whispered, trying to shove all the emotions he was feeling into those three words.   
  
Castiel smiled lazily and his breathing deepened, slowly trailing into an even in and out. "I love you, Dean Winchester." He whispered before he fell asleep.   
  
Dean grinned widely. "I love you, too, Castiel Novak." Dean grinned, playing with Cas' hair for a few minutes before he felt himself start fade into a peaceful sleep right alongside his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and kudos :)


	4. Well If You Insist...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little Sabriel for you, and I SWEAR THE ENDING ISN'T AS BAD AS IT SEEMS. YALL KNOW ME, SO TRUST ME THERES A LIL TWIST

In the morning Cas was sleeping heavily, dead to the world as he curled into Dean's side. Castiel’s hair was messier than ever, his whole face relaxed and he let out a sleepy mewl. The smaller boy snuggled his face into the pillows, not wanting to go back to the land of the living quite yet. Dean felt the boy shifting next to him and he groaned, forcing his heavy eyelids to open. "Goodmorning, Sweetheart." He mumbled in his scratchy morning voice. Thank fuck it was a Saturday.  
  
Castiel peaked an eye open, smiling sleepily at the sleep hazed man next to him. "Mmmm, good morning, _sir_." He teased lazily, rolling onto stomach and burrowing his face in the pillows.  
  
Dean almost suggested morning sex, then stopped himself, remembering what had happened last night. "What do you want to do today?" He asked Cas, turning on his side to look at Cas and run a warm hand down Cas' body under the blankets. Castiel shivered and lazily arched into Deans touch, smiling with his eyes closed. "Mmmhm, it's the weekend. Who _knows_ what we could do over the course of two days."  
  
"We could go out on a proper date?" Dean suggested, scooting closer to Cas, wrapping an arm around the boy, both of them incredibly warm under the expensive blanket. Castiel's eyes shot open, a happy look swarming his features. "You want to date me?! Like actually!" He yelped excitedly. Cas always thought Dean was secretly dating someone else, or that he would date Cas and leave him, but no, Dean actually _loved_ him. The smaller boy was elated.  
  
Dean let out a laugh, caught off guard by Cas'  genuine excitement. "Of course, Cas. I love you, you know that." He looked at Cas, holding his hand and bringing it to his mouth, kissing Cas’ palm lightly.  
  
Castiel giggled and kissed Dean quickly, flipping them over so he was straddling Dean. The smaller boy was almost instantly awake, a big ball of happiness. Maybe someone actually loved him for once? Dean was still laughing this entire time. "What, do you think I was lying?" He asked Cas, bringing a hand up and cupping Cas' cheek gently. Castiel shyly bit his lip and leaned into Dean’s hand, his own hand coming up to cover Dean's larger one. "No, I was just insecure." He whispered.  
  
Dean shook his head. "Don’t be, Cas, you're fucking amazing." Dean grinned up at Cas and he could actually see a...a good life, in those blue eyes. A good life with Cas. Sure there would be fights, but they'd get over it, every couple has fights. "I'm thinking a picnic." Dean murmured. Castiel giggled uncontrollably, nodding as he leaned their foreheads together. Dean was _perfect_. God he couldn't think of anyone he'd rather go through all of those fights with, and all of the love and the sadness and _life_ with.  
  
Dean started to giggle too, blushing lightly. "I love you, dont you ever forget that." He told Cas, running a hand through Cas' black hair. "Damn..." He mumbled under his breath, suddenly looking sad. Castiel opened his mouth to respond but frowned at Dean’s sudden change in mood. "Dean..? Are you okay?" He asked worriedly, cupping Dean's face. The smaller boy loved Dean so much, he hated seeing him sad.  
  
"I'm just...I was just thinking to myself, 'Our kids better have this black hair of yours'...but, you know..." Dean sighed, looking up at Cas with said eyes. "Sorry to be such a bummer..." Castiel smiled sadly, knowing this would come up at one point. "Don't be sorry...it was an inevitable topic. We could always surrogate, if you do want kids." Cas whispered in an attempt to lighten the mood.  
  
Dean nodded, starting to smile again. "Yeah...thanks, Cas." He grinned up at him. "Besides, we're only 17, we don’t have to think about it for at least a couple years."  
  
Castiel smiled and nodded, kissing Dean gently. "Mmm, you know. I wouldn't mind if we tried for a kid, like, right now." He said suggestively, it was obviously sarcastic, because they were both male, but damn being a teenager just made his horniness scale shoot through the roof.  
  
Dean outright laughed at that, before saying, "Yeah, we gotta make sure it doesn’t work." He grinned, before putting his hand on the back of Cas' neck, pulling him in for another kiss. Castiel let out a muffled giggle, kissing Dean in slow pushes and pulls of their lips. God he just felt so _happy_ with Dean. "Mmm, what do you want me to call you?" He murmured shyly.  
  
"Dean..." Dean grinned up at him. "No 'sir', nothing like that, this is nice and peaceful." He grinned at Cas, putting both his hands on Cas' waist, both of them covered by the blanket, as if they were covering what they were doing from the world.  
  
Cas smiled and leaned their foreheads together, his hands skating up Dean’s sides to hold onto his jaw softly. "Okay." The smaller boy whispered trustingly.  
  
"I love you." Dean whispered, before lifting his chin up, kissing Cas softly. Castiel smiled into the kiss, deepening it hesitantly as he nipped at Dean’s lower lip.  
  
Dean smiled also, rubbing his hands all over Cas, trying to touch as much skin as he could. "Can I pull your boxers down?" Dean asked, playing with the elastic waistband.  
  
Cas nodded shyly, pulling back to suck in a breath as he stared into Dean’s eyes with a lustful look. The smaller boy surged back down and kissed Dean eagerly, his whole body starting to get into it.  
  
"Okay..." Dean said softly, nodding, before he pulled Cas' boxers down, trying not to let the elastic irritate the wounded skin of Cas' ass.  
  
Castiel rolled onto his back, raising his hips and sliding the boxers off before kicking them to the side of the bed. He at least wanted to help Dean, he hated just laying there and letting one person do all the work.  
  
"Good boy." Dean grinned up at him, before he wrapped his fingers around Cas' hardening cock. "This good? Tell me if you need to stop."  
  
Castiel nodded and groaned slightly, his head tipping back as he began to rock his hips forward. Dean stroked Cas for a minute or so, before he asked, "Can I suck you off, Cas?" He didn’t want a repeat of yesterday, so he decided to tell Castiel everything that was gonna happen before it did.  
  
Castiel shyly nodded and smiled, sitting up fully on the larger boy. "Yes, although I don't understand your fascination with my penis." He teased.  
  
"I think it has to do with my fascination with you," Dean smirked, flipping them over and taking Cas' cock into his mouth, suckling hard on the tip. He decided not to finger Cas this time, as he might be sensitive from yesterday.  
  
Castiel cried out, his hips jerking lightly at how quickly Dean had taken control so quickly. "D-Dean!" He breathed out in surprise. Dean smirked, taking Cas deeper into his mouth and starting to bob his head. He wasn’t purposefully going fast, but he _was_ excited for his picnic with Castiel.  
  
Castiel groaned and gasped, clutching Dean’s head desperately. Dean was just so amazing with his mouth he didn't even know where to begin.  
  
"Cum whenever you want, darling." Dean smirked, speaking around a mouthful of cock, his words coming out garbled. He sank down on Cas' cock again, holding himself at the base, his nose pressed up against the pale skin of Cas’ abdomen. The blue eyed boy had zero hair, it all seemed to gather on his head to create his wild sex/bed head look.  
  
Castiel wailed needily, his back arching. The smaller boy came on command, muffling his cries of pleasure with his knuckles. Dean started to suck harder when he felt Cas cumming. He moaned at the taste of Cas' cum, feeling it coat his tongue. Castiel’s back arched, his cries escalating dramatically when Dean sucked like a vice around him. It felt like his soul was leaving his body. "Mmmmh!" He wailed into his fist. Dean finally pulled off with a sticky pop after a few seconds. "How was that?" He asked Cas, sitting up and scooting up the bed, pressing his lips to Cas' slightly parted ones.  
  
Castiel gasped against Dean’s mouth, his chest heaving up and down. The smaller boy pulled back to murmur against the larger boy's lips. "Great." He whispered.

"You're awfully sensitive." Dean smirked, cuddling next to Cas, enjoying just laying there with him.  
  
"I-I know." Castiel said shyly. He rolled on his side to face Dean with a smile.  
  
Dean smiled back at him. "So...this picnic..." Dean slowly said, bringing a hand up to run through Cas' hair. Castiel’s eyes fluttered closed and he leaned into Deans touch. "Mmm, this picnic what?"  
  
"I'm just excited for it." Dean grinned. "We could do it in a your backyard - or a park, or we could do in in some quiet part of the forest that no one ever goes through..." Dean was babbling, he _really_ was excited.  
  
Castiel giggled and kissed Deans forehead lovingly. "Mmm, how about a woodland area?" He whispered in adoration. Dean nodded eagerly. "Y-Yeah. I'd really like that. We can lay a blanket down and get some of that sparkling cider juice that looks like wine..."  
  
Castiel snorted lightly, almost cutely as he threw his head back and laughed. He was just so _happy_ . Dean was perfect, and funny, and kind. Not to mention _hot_ . Cas didn't feel like he deserved the Greek God next to him.  
  
Dean laughed along side Cas, he was glad the blanket was still over their naked bodies, since a few seconds later, Cas' brother, Gabe walked in and made a face at the two cuddling teenagers, so Dean assumed that Sam told Gabe everything that had happened.  
  
Castiel jumped and turned redder than a tomato. "OH MY GOD GET OUT!" He shouted, his voice two octaves higher than his usual, girly voice.  
  
Gabe stuck his tongue out at his older brother. "Dont fuck so loud next time then!" The fourteen year old shot back.  
  
"It wasn’t loud!" Castiel squeaked, pulling the covers up higher. "I'm going to kill you!" The smaller teen yelped out. "'D-Dean!'"  Gabe mimicked in a high-pitched voice, smirking at his older brother. Cas sat up quickly, clinging the sheets to them nervously. "Why does everyone say I sound like that! I don't sound like that! I didn't even say that!"  
  
Gabriel smirked and pulled out his phone, playing an audio recording of the high pitched moan. Dean snorted, trying to hold back his laugh. Castiel practically turned purple from how deeply he was blushing. "I-I don't sound like that! Dean tell him I don't sound like that!" He squeaked in embarrassment. There was _no way_ he sounded an octave higher than a girl getting fucked shitless. Well, at the time he was getting his brain fucked out, so it adds up, but he wouldn't admit to either of the two statements.  
  
"Gabe, stop teasing your brother about his sex voice." Dean said seriously, trying to hold back a grin.  
  
Castiel whined and swatted Dean's chest, his deep blush spreading to his chest. The teenager jumped out of bed and was thankful for his boxers before he ran after his little brother. "Shut up!" He hollered.  
  
Gabe laughed and ran away from Cas, coming back to the room a few minutes later. "Anyways, Cas, I'm gonna go sleep over at Sam’s, and he said I needed to ask Dean if it was okay." Gabe knew that Dean was the closest thing Sam had to a parent, so he understood why Sam felt he needed to ask Dean’s permission first.  
  
Castiel grumbled and smirked at the opportunity. Usually the boy was really shy and nerdy, but no way in hell was he missing the chance to get back at his brother. Cas cleared his throat and pressed his back up against the wall. "Oh _Sam_ !" Castiel fake moaned, mocking Gabe's voice as he rocked and rolled his hips, running his hands down his chest.  
  
Dean who was still sitting on the bed, exploded into bouts of laughter, watching all the color drain from Gabes face and he started at his brother in mortification. "Cas! You weren't supposed to tell anyone!" Gabe hissed to him.  
  
Castiel could beat a stripper in their own game at how he was languidly rolling his hips and gripping at the wall above him with one slim hand. He smirked at his brother and threw his head back. " _Sam,_ you taste better than any candy i’ve ever tasted!" Cas cried out in Gabe’s voice, mocking what he had heard Gabe saying the night before when Gabe jacked off in his room.  
  
Both Dean’s and Gabe’s mouths dropped open when they heard that, but the difference was, that while Dean was trying to breathe through his almost sobs of laughter and trying to ignore his growing boner at the way Cas was rolling his hips, Gabe on the other hand felt like he wanted to dig a tunnel in the ground and hide, preferably forever. "You heard me?" Gabe asked his older brother. "Did you hear everything?" Gbe asked worriedly, hoping Cas wouldn't repeat some of the other things Gabe had said, along the more vulgar lines.  
  
Castiel giggled evilly, immediately going back into character. "Oh Sam _fuck_ me with that big dick of yours!" The smaller boy breathed out, letting out a replicated moan after. Oh this was just priceless. But Gabe would definitely get back at him somehow, and that kind of concerned him.  
  
"Oh my god!" Gabe put his head in his hands, the color coming back to his face in a bright red blush. "I can't believe you, Cas." He grumbled under his breath, praying to every god he could think of that Cas wouldn't bring up the line he had screamed out as he came.  
  
Castiel smirked as if he knew exactly what Gabe was thinking. The smaller boy rolled his hips so sensually he'd be the main attraction at a strip club, his body moving with the rhythm of a non existent song. "Mmmm! I'm yours! I’m all fucking yours _Daddy_ !" Cas wailed in over exaggeration, the smaller boy never thought about calling Dean that until a second after he said it. What if Dean didn't like it? Whatever, he would try next time.  
  
Deans eye widened, his cock perking up when he heard Cas moan the filthy words so freely. Gabe took in a deep breath and punched Cas in the arm, not enough to hurt...much. "You're a fucking ass, you know that?" He glared up at his older brother.  
  
Castiel yelped and jumped, holding his arm and instantly being thrown back into his real self. "W-Well you were being an ass first." He stuttered, looking at the floor. Gabe put a small grin on his face. "Sorry, dude, but you know I'm gonna get you back, right?"  
  
Castiel paused, oh fuck no, what was he going to do. "What exactly do you mean...?" He asked warily, looking around his brother for any sort of weapon.  
  
Gabe's grin turned into a smirk. "I don't know." He shrugged his shoulder innocently and turned to Dean. "Anyways, can I sleepover at your guys' house or not." Dean jumped a little, his mind still replaying Cas' little show. "Y-Yeah, yeah of course." Dean nodded. "Dont fuck my little brother..." He started warningly. "Unless he asks, of course." He winked at Gabe.  
  
Castiel rolled his eyes and walked back, jumping in the bed with Dean before he snuggled under the covers. He was so not prepared for what Gabe was going to do, his younger brother could be pretty merciless at times. Gabe laughed, before winking back at Dean and walking out, closing the door behind him "What just happened?" Dean asked, his eyebrows still raised and his dick still hard.  
  
Castiel grumbled and let his limbs layover Dean, pausing when he felt Dean's boner. "Brotherly argument, now why is _this_ here." He asked, pressing on Dean’s dick with his thigh slightly.  
  
Dean swallowed thickly and decided just to tell the truth. "That was fucking _hot_ , Cas. The way you were dancing and moaning..."  
  
Cas turned bright red at the admittance, Dean thought it was attractive? "You really think so?" He asked shyly, biting his bottom lip. Dean nodded, bucking his hips up and rubbing his cock against Cas' soft thigh. Castiel giggled and straddled Dean, rocking down against him with a shy look. "G-Gabe is gone." He whispered suggestively.  
  
"He's probably trying to make a move on my brother as we speak." Dean snorted, putting his hands on Cas' waist. Castiel blushed slightly and nodded. "Yeah...I'm sorry about that." He said awkwardly.  
  
Dean shook his head up at Cas. "I think it's cute." He shrugged, wondering if Sam was even gay. Cas smiled fondly and sighed. "So what do you want to do now?" He asked lazily.  
  
Dean shrugged. "The picnic, if you want." He started to sit up, then remembered his hard boner poking up. "Or..." He pushed the covers off himself and let his boner free.  
  
Castiel squeaked when Dean’s cock sprung up and hit the inside of his thigh, Dean was still so big, he didn't understand how it was even possible at their age.  
  
"You wanna...?" He asked Cas, gesturing to his dick. "Cause I can just take care of it in the bathroom."  
  
Castiel turned red and stood up, pulling off his boxers. The smaller boy crawled onto the bed, his back to Dean. He bowed his back down and wiggled his hips in an attempt to entice Dean. Cas didn't care about his pleasure, he just thought would be better than jacking off. "Y-You can use me, if you'd like." He murmured into the sheets.  
  
"Cas..." Dean said softly, reaching out and holding onto his hip softly. Dean got up and walked around the bed, so he was facing Cas. "I don’t wanna _use_ you..." Dean said, after lifting Cas' head gently by his jaw. Castiel nodded and turned redder. Well that was embarrassing, he just basically presented his ass and Dean didn't want it. "Sorry." He said quickly and sat up.  
  
"N-No, Cas it’s not that-" Dean stuttered, trying to explain. Taking a deep breath, he started, "Ok, here’s the thing, Cas. I wanna fuck you, of _course_ I wanna fuck you. But I want you to feel it too, I don't just wanna _use_ you. Do you get what I'm trying to say?"  
  
Castiel smiled and nodded, a warm flush on his face. "O-Okay. Do it." He said, biting his lip shyly. "How do you want me?"  
  
"I wanna look at you...get on your back." Dean said, climbing on the bed again. Cas laid back and nestled his head into the pillows, his arms held out for Dean to come forward.  
  
Dean crawled up the bed, nestling himself between Cas' open legs. "Isn't this so much better?" He asked when he leaned down, pressing their foreheads together.  
  
Castiel giggled shyly and smiled, wrapping his arms and legs around Dean’s muscled body. "Y-Yeah." He breathed out, letting his eyes flutter closed.  
  
Dean reached over to Cas' bedstand and grabbed the bottle of lube, slicking his fingers up to stretch Cas.  
  
Castiel whimpered and shook his head, guiding Dean’s hand to his dick. "Don't need it, last night helped." Cas whispered in embarrassment. Dean nodded, before he slicked up his own cock and pressed the fat head of it to Cas' loose rim. "You ready, baby?"  
  
Cas let out a little 'mhm' and bit his lip, his hands gripping the backs of Dean's thighs in anticipation. Even by just pressing again his hole Dean’s cock felt amazing. Dean grinned, and started to slowly press forward, stopping when Cas rim was stretched around Dean’s cock.  
  
Castiel let out tiny pants and mewls as Dean stretched and filled him, it felt good, just a small movement set his nerves alight with a small spark of pleasure.  
  
Dean started to lightly thrust, letting a little more of himself slide into Cas with every thrust. "Feels so...so fucking tight, baby..." He gutturally groaned.  
  
Castiel gasped and bit his lip, a tiny noise of approval being muffled by his lips on every thrust. He let his head fall back into the pillows, his hands gripping Dean's thighs shakily.  
  
"Does that feel good, baby?" Dean asked gently when he was all the way inside of Cas.  
  
"Mhm..." Cas whimpered, his eyes squeezed shut in pleasure. The smaller boy's legs tried to find purchase before going limp and spreading to his sides. It was just so blissful, it wasn't intense pleasure or pleasure that was barely there. It just made him feel warm and tingling all over.  
  
Dean started to thrust in and out, making sure to look at Cas' face every few seconds, just to make sure he wasn't in any pain. "Can I go faster now, Sweetheart?"  
  
Castiel nodded and he cried out when Dean started to roll his hips, muffling it when the back of his hand desperately. Oh god it felt so good, too good. He wanted for Dean to make him cum for hours on end until it became too much.

 

Dean growled slightly and pulled Cas' hand away from his mouth. "Don’t muffle your noises, baby." He said, thrusting in sharply and hitting Cas' prostate for the first time. Castiel choked on his breath, his other hand instinctively flew up and he stuffed his knuckles back in his mouth to hide the embarrassing cry of pleasure coming from him. Gabe was right, he sounded _girly_ .  
  
"Baby..." Dean glared down at him, tugging Cas' other hand away from his mouth. Dean held both of Cas' hands above his head and thrusted harder in the exact same spot. Castiel wailed, his head rolling to the side but he couldn't quite reach the pillow to muffle his noises. The smaller boy squirmed and tried to angle his hips in a different position so Dean wouldn't make him sound so girly and needy.  
  
"Don’t you fucking dare. I wanna hear them, all of them." Dean growled lowly, starting to piston his hips in and out of Cas at a pace he didn’t even know he could go at.  
  
Castiel let out a pleasure filled scream, his eyes shooting open at the way pleasure consumed him. Fucking hell it felt so incredibly amazing. "D-Deaaaan!!" He shouted throatily. Dean smirked. "Good boy." He choked out, his voice thick. "You're so fucking pretty, baby..." Dean could feel he was close, and he was trying to hold back his orgasm.  
  
Castiel sobbed and his legs desperately tried to help lift his hips to change the angle, it was too much. Dean had gotten so good at knowing his sweet spots and when he found them he was merciless. "Dean! D-De-ean!" The smaller boy moaned and wailed, his blue eyes becoming hazy.  
  
"I-I'm about to fucking cum, Cas..." Dean moaned throatily, his hips still slapping into Cas' thighs. God, everyone in the house could probably hear them fucking at this point. "C-Cas!" Dean fucking _screamed_ , cumming deep inside of the smaller, shaking boy.  
  
Castiel came as soon as Dean spilled inside of him, the warm feeling pushing him over the edge into euphoria. The smaller boy choked on a silent scream and fell back to the bed, trembling at the feeling of Dean still inside of him.  
  
"You like that baby?" Dean panted breathlessly, his cock still buried balls deep inside of Castiel. He was still leaning over Cas, looking at the boy.  
  
Castiel whined and panted raggedly, squirming in Dean’s arms. The smaller boy jerked when his prostate was struck again, a tiny squeak coming from him.  
  
"You want me to pull out?" Dean smirked down at him, rolling his hips lightly, rubbing the head of his cock against Cas' prostate.  
  
Castiel spasmed, his body jerking and trembling at the lightning bolt that shot through him. "A-Ah!" He cried out.  
  
"Is that a yes or a no?" Dean smirked again, starting to gently rock his hips into the same spot over and over. Castiel practically choked on his own breath."Mh! Uh huh! Mmm! Ah!" He mewled, his hips squirming. He couldn't even hear Dean over the blood pounding in his ears, his face flushing red.  
  
Overstimulating Castiel was so fucking hot. At least, Dean thought so. The fucking sounds he made...god, Dean felt his cock trying to get hard again. "C-Cas...so fucking hot..."  
  
Castiel threw his head back, pressing his head back into the pillows desperately. "Oh Jesus Christ you know how to fuck." He whispered, a look of pure pleasure on his face.  
  
"You think I can make you cum again?" Dean panted breathlessly. "Three times in one morning, Castiel?"  
  
Cas gasped and bit his lip, nodding quickly. He thought he came once already, had he passed out? Or was Dean planning on two more? "H-Harder." He whispered.  
  
"Came while I was blowing you." Dean gasped out between thrusts. "Came while I was fucking you, _untouched_ , and now, I'm gonna make you fucking cum all over yourself, again." Dean swirled a finger in the cooling cum on Castiel's belly and smeared it over Cas' plump red lips, like it was some kind of lip gloss.  
  
Castiel practically squealed in surprise, his hands gasping the sheets and flying back to Dean over and over again. He couldn't do anything but wail at the mix of pain and pleasure shooting through him.  
  
"You like this, baby boy?" Dean grinned down at Cas, starting to fucking into Cas faster, knowing he was sensitive. "Gonna make you cum without even touching your little cock."  
  
Castiel gripped at Dean’s hair, his mouth hanging open and his eyes hooded. The best feeling in the entire world was when everything zeroed in on them. Dean running his mouth and pounding deeper and deeper inside him, to the point where Cas swears he's in his stomach. _Hell_ yes Cas loved it. "Oh god I fucking love it!" Castiel whined, his back arching as his head burrowed back into the pillows.  
  
"Fuck..." Dean hissed to himself. Taking a hand off of Cas' waist, he pressed it into Cas' lower stomach. "Suck in for me, baby." Dean commanded.  
  
Castiel stuttered and mewled, his stomach already concaving and expanding at his labored breaths. The smaller boy sucked his stomach in as far as he could, being to lost in the pleasure to process anything else.  
  
"Fuck." Dean moaned again, choking on his breath. He could fucking _feel_ Cas press down on him. Dean started to rub at Cas' lower stomach, trying to find his dick. "Can you feel that baby?"  
  
Castiel nodded shakily, biting his lip in a needy manner. Pleasure was lighting up every nerve in his body, and he was floating on cloud nine. The smaller boy wasn't even sure what Dean was saying anymore. Cas arched his back, his stomach sucking in more and allowing Dean to slide deeper. His blue eyes shot open as a cry of surprise left his lips.  
  
Dean couldn't fucking _breathe_ . When Cas had arched up, he pulled the skin of his stomach taut, revealing a small bulge that moved every time Dean did. "Cas...." Dean said hoarsely, rubbing his finger over the thin skin, his eyes almost rolling back into his head when he could feel his own finger through the skin of Cas' stomach.  
  
Castiel’s eyes on the other hand did roll back, his ocean blue eyes turning white, his eyelids fluttering like crazy as a strangled scream fell from his lips. " _Oh god Dean_ !" The smaller boy wailed as Dean forced his prostate towards the head of his cock unknowingly. It was so good, it felt way too good.  
  
Dean gulped thickly. "You...you like that, huh? You like how that fucking feels?" Words were dropping from Dean’s lips without him even knowing. He was close, so fucking close, but you gotta let the bottom cum first, right?  
  
"U-Huh!" Castiel whined, a look of pure ecstasy on his face. "Oh fuck I fucking love it so much, please! More! H-Harder, do it." Castiel babbled needily.

Dean nodded and started to fuck into Cas' faster, with more force, hitting his prostate every time. "G-Gonna make you fucking cum, Cas." Castiel wailed and moaned like a whore, each moan getting louder and louder. The smaller boy came with a pleasure filled cry, his face looking like all he knew was the euphoria he was feeling.

  
Dean came right along with Cas, his hole tightening on Deans cock. Dean pulled out and flopped down next to Cas, feeling like he was gonna pass out.  
  
Castiel trembled slightly and laid back, panting heavily. "Jesus Christ yes." He whispered under his breath, turning as red as physically possible.  
  
"You good, baby?" Dean asked, reaching a hand forward and laying it on Cas' chest, the boy fucking _hot_ underneath him.  
  
"Mhm! Love it when you fuck me." Cas breathed out shyly, burrowing his face into Dean's side.  
  
"Oh god, me too." Dean grinned and nodded, putting an arm around Cas. Dean really wanted to help Cas get over his shyness. Not that it was a bad thing, but if Cas wanted to get over it, Dean would do whatever he could to help him. Castiel giggled and wrapped an arm and leg over Dean, curling into his side. "Mmmm, I love you so much. I've always loved you." Cas whispered softly.  
  
"I love you too, Cas." Dean grinned, tracing little patterns into Cas' back. Cas smiled and hummed, flattening his hand over Dean’s heart. "So, what now?" He asked softly.  
  
"How about that picnic?" Dean snorted, brining his hand up to tug at Cas' black mess of tangles. Castiel laughed and nodded, a cute smile in his face. "Yes. I'll get ready." Cas teased before standing and shyly walking away from the bed to the bathroom.

Dean looked at the floor at his wrinkled clothes and scrunched up his nose. They were dirty, smelly, and stained with Cas' blood. There was no way in _hell_ he was wearing them again.

Castiel looked at himself in the bathroom and paused, glancing at himself with an insecure frown. He was skinny, and he had barely any muscle, besides his flawed and hairless legs, and some arm muscle. Cas might as well have a girl’s body without the breasts. Did Dean want him to be a girl? Castiel finally looked at his face and sighed. The amount of bruises and busted open areas of his face, his slightly bloody nose. How did Dean even see him as anything more than hideous? Having sex with him must have been awful. Now he felt bad for dragging Dean into that, their first time together was when he was beaten up, looking like he went through a meat grinder. He was anything but sexy. Cas walked to his shower and turned the water on, stepping in. It stung a bit, but he should at least get the cum, sweat, and blood from his body.  
  
Dean rolled off the bed and walked to the bathroom. He knocked on the door twice, waited a few seconds then walked in, the steam from the hot water gently greeting him. "Cas?" He called, walking over to the shower and opening it. How desperately he wanted to get in with Cas, feel the hot water slide down his body as he held Castiel close to him. Dean snapped himself back to reality when he realized he was staring at Cas with his mouth open a little.  
  
Castiel looked at Dean, his hands in his hair as the blood washed away from his body, leaving the water on the floor slowly fading to normal. "Dean? Do you need something?" He asked shyly, biting his lip and smiling in embarrassment at how Dean's attention was on him.  
  
"Fuck it." Dean whispered to himself and got in with Cas. "After we shower..." Dean started, his eyes raking over Cas' body. "Can I borrow some sweat pants? And like a shirt? I'll go home and get actual clothes and a blanket, then I can swing by and pick you up, then we can go to Trader Joe's and get some food for the picnic." Dean’s voice trailed off as he took a step forward and put both his hands on Cas' waist. Cas was lost for words, just staring and nodding mindlessly. Dean look _so_ hot with rivulets of water trailing down his muscled chest. The way his hands practically covered his sharp hip bones, gripping them just enough to be comfortable. It made him feel loved. "Yes." He breathed out.  
  
"Yes what?" Dean looked momentarily confused. "Oh yeah...yeah, right." He nodded quickly, little droplets of water flying off his blonde hair. He shamelessly looked at Cas' body. "You are so _fucking_ hot, Cas. I don’t deserve you."  
  
Castiel turned bright red and looked down at Deans stomach, stuttering shyly. "I-I am not, you're the most attractive person in school." Cas whispered.  
  
"Shut the hell up, Cas." Dean growled slightly. "You are so beautiful. Inside and out. Say it." Dean’s hands tightened slightly on Cas' hips.  
  
Castiel gasped and his head tilted up so he could look at Dean, his hands flying up to flatten against Dean's chest. "D-Dean." He gasped out. The smaller boy _loved_ how Dean would manhandle him sometimes.  
  
" I _said_ , say it. Say you're beautiful inside and out, Castiel." Dean’s voice was getting lower, almost like he was angry, which he kind of was.  
  
Castiel almost looked scared when he noticed Dean was getting angry. What if Dean hit him again? Cas was awful at lying, and he didn't believe that he was beautiful, he _couldn’t_ say it. "I-I...um."  
  
Dean noticed Cas looked scared and he forced himself to soften his voice. "For me, Cas...please. I need to hear you say it, I need you to know how beautiful you are, how much you mean to me."  
  
"I can't! It's embarrassing!" Castiel whined, turning a deeper red. "I don't want to sound like a whore and just say I think I'm the most attractive thing in the world." The smaller boy rambled out, desperately trying to explain himself.  
  
Dean nodded understandingly. "Okay...it’s okay, Cas." Dean murmured softly, leaning forward and burying his face in Cas' wet neck. "How about we just shower for now, hmm? Then I can go home and you can get ready here?"  
  
Cas nodded and wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck, nuzzling his face into the crook of Dean's jaw. "But for you.." Cas whispered. "I think we're beautiful... _together_ . Let's be whores, _together_ ." The smaller boy breathed out, the shy smile evident in his voice.  
  
Dean chuckled lightly. "Of course, anything for you, Cas." Dean slid his hands from Cas' waist to wrapping them around Cas in a hug. "Let’s finish up this shower, hm? I don’t want you to think I want you for sex, I wanna go on a proper date."  
  
Castiel smiled and giggled, kissing Dean quickly. The smaller boy reached down and grabbed the shampoo, lathering Deans hair thoroughly. "You look adorable." Cas said smugly, sliding Dean's hair into a Mohawk.  
  
"I know." Dean smirked, closing his eyes when he felt the lather start to slide down his forehead, not wanting to get any in his eyes.  
  
Castiel smiled and kissed Dean once more before moving his hands to his own hair, soaping it up as much as he could before he stole more bubbles from Dean with a smile.  
  
"You're so cute." Dean laughed lightly, before turning away from Cas so he was facing the showerhead, washing the shampoo out of his hair.  
  
By the time Dean turned back the smaller boy had all of his hair in a fine point, looking like he could be Astro Boy's stunt double. Cas smiled like an idiot and puffed out his chest. "How do I look?"  
  
Dean turned around and burst into laughter. "You're adorable, as usual." He stepped forward, putting his warm hands on Cas' hip bones again.  
  
Castiel shuddered and stepped closer, his chest pressed against Dean's. "Sh." The smaller boy whispered shyly.  
  
"Nope." Dean grinned, bringing his hands up to Cas' hair. "Close your eyes, baby." Dean said softly, starting to wash the shampoo out of Cas' hair.  
  
Castiel’s blue eyes fluttered closed and a smile spread over his face, leaning into Dean's gently touch. He could do this every day, take a shower with Dean while they both care for eachother. Dean grinned, massaging Cas' head, feeling Cas' wet hair slide in between his fingers.  
  
Castiel leaned up and kissed Dean gently before reaching over and turning the water off. "Mm, lets go." He whispered with a smile.  
  
Dean nodded and stepped out, putting a towel around himself before he covered Cas in a fluffy white towel. "Gotta go to my house real quick, baby..." Dean said, sounding almost sad.  
  
Castiel giggled and nodded, bundling himself up in the fluffy towel. "Okay. I'll wait for you." Cas whispered and kissed Dean’s cheek softly.  
  
"Okay..." Dean said, throwing on some of Cas' too-short and too-tight clothes and grabbed his keys, running out the door to his house, where Sam and Gabe were having their little playdate or whatever.  
  
Castiel couldn't help but watch Dean run out, his ass and dick practically straining against the stretchy fabric of _his_ shorts. Cas bit his lip and turned red, giggling to himself as he got dressed.  
  
Sam scooted closer to Gabe as his fingers flew away over the controllers buttons, his tongue sticking from the side of his mouth in concentration.  
  
Dean got in his car and turned it on, grumbling as he had to wait for a few minutes for it to warm up enough so he could drive. "How the hell are you doing that, Sam?!" Gabe laughed, trying to mimic what Sam was doing, but there was no way Gabriel was that skilled. "How often do you play video games?"  
  
Sam shrugged and hollered in success when he beat Gabe’s character. "I guess it's just my brother is so busy with his girlfriend and all that I have nothing else to do." Sam said absentmindedly as he started a new game.  
  
Gabe looked over at Sam with a raised brow. "Dude. You _literally_ just told me yesterday Dean was like in love with Cas or something." Gabe turned the small white object in his hands. Maybe his controller was broken? There was no way Sam could have beat him 7 times in a row.  
  
Sam didn't look away from the screen as he played with one hand, stuffing chips in his mouth with the other before putting both hands on the controller. "I dunno man." He said, smashing the buttons in a duel attack. " _DemonKing wins_ ." The game said. Sam laughed and sat back, turning his head to Gabe. "I win!"  
  
"I can see that." Gabe said dryly, looking at the flashing words on the screen. Gabriel was _not_ going to be a sore loser. Okay, so yeah, he hated losing, but everyone did. "Good game." he forced a smile on his face and turned to Sam and oh god his lips were all plump and shiny looking from the chip grease… Gabriel had to take a deep breath and clench his fist. Sam was /straight/. He had told Gabe himself.  
  
Sam turned to Gabe and smiled, running a hand through his shaggy hair. "Dude, I could kiss you. This is so fun." Sam said breathlessly as he reached for the controller. Gabe was definitely straight, but Sam was pan, so he didn't feel uncomfortable saying it.  
  
"Please do." Almost popped out of Gabe’s mouth and he had to bite his lip and change his sentence. Gabe laughed. "How the fuck are you breathless? The only parts of your body you're moving are your fingers!" Gabe laughed some more and reached over Sam’s lap, snatching the bag of chips.  
  
Sam squeaked and launched forward. "Hey! Give it back!" He yelled, toppling on top of the small boy. Both of their hands were on the bag of chips, Sam's nose touching Gabe’s as he panted. The taller boy stared in shock, watching Gabe with half a brain.  
  
Gabe was looking up into Sam’s greenish-brown eyes, his own amber ones wide. "UUhm..." He tried to say, his voice refusing to work.  
  
"Sorry about this..." Sam whispered quietly as quickly pecked Gabe’s lips and flew off of him, burying his hand in the chip bag once more with red cheeks.

  
Gabriel quickly scrambled up. "Sorry about what?" He sat down next to Sam on the couch, their thighs pressed together. He wrestled the chip bg out of Sams hands and forced Sam to look at him.  
  
"Y-You aren't angry? I just kissed you, you're _straight_ ." Sam said defensively, pulling his face away from Gabe’s hand with a confused look.  
  
Gabriel almost fucking laughed his ass off. He had dropped _so_ many hints to Sam that he was gay, or at least bi. "Am I?" Gabe grinned and leaned forward again, trapping Sam’s lips in another kiss.  
  
"Mm!" Sam let out a muffled noise of surprise, his eyes widening before snapping shut. The larger boy brought a hand up to Gabes hair, hold on gently as he began to kiss back. It was sloppy, but they were both fourteen, why would they be great at kissing when they both had zero experience.  
  
The kiss was hesitant, choppy. Yeah, Gabe had kissed a few girls before, but most of them were just pecks in the woods or something.Gabe brought a hand up also, awkwardly cupping the side of Sam’s face. Fortunately, there was no traffic, so Dean was able to get to his house in a few minutes, parking haphazardly and running up to the door. Also good luck, the door was unlocked, probably because Sam had opened the door for Gabe and forgot to lock it. Unfortunately, you could see right into the living room from the front door. Dean could also see Gabe and Sam exchanging a kiss from where he was standing, the sides of their faces facing him. Their first kiss probably, by how hard both of them were blushing. Dean opened his mouth, but he didn’t even know what to say.  
  
Sam let out a muffled noise of approval and heard the door click shut quietly. He slowly peaked an eye open and squeaked in surprise when seeing his soaked older brother standing five feet from the couch.  
  
"Heya, Sam." Dean tried for a grin, running a hand through his wet hair, awkwardly shifting his weight from foot to foot. "'Sup, Gabe." He nodded towards him.  
  
Sam blushed furiously and glared at his brother. "Get out! Aren't you smashing and dashing or something! Leave!" Sam hollered in embarrass, hiding his face in the couch.  
  
Dean chuckled a little. "I just came by to get some clothes, sorry for cock blocking." He wasn’t gonna judge Sam, of course, he was doing the same thing with Gabe’s brother. But he would sure as hell tease him.  
  
Sam grumbled and groaned in annoyance, pulling his gamer headphones back on as he sat up. "Fucking little..." he mumbled under his breath.  
  
Dean just rolled his eyes and threw Gabe a wink and a nod, before going upstairs, leaving the two teens alone once again. "Sam...?" Gabe mumbled, blushing, wanting to reach up and knock the damn headphones off of Sam’s ears.  
  
Sam turned to Gabe and hummed in acknowledgement, taking his headphones off quickly. "Mhm?"  
  
"Are we gonna ignore what just happened?" Gabe asked incredulously, raising an eyebrow at Sam. Sam was _not_ going to make Gabe fucking fall in love with him with a single kiss and brush it off like it was nothing.  
  
Sam smiled and shook his head, scooting back over to Gabe. "No, I think we should do it again." Sam said before pulling Gabe back in for a kiss.  
  
Gabe pulled away. Of course he wanted to kiss Sam, but there was something...off about the whole thing. "How are you so calm?"  
  
Sam frowned and he dropped his hand away. "What do you mean? I'm acting the same as you." Sam said in confusion.  
  
"Sam..." Gabe’s voice cracked. "I feel like I'm about to throw up my lung, I'm so nervous. And you're just so calm and cool and collected." Gabe shrugged, trying to calm himself down enough to keep his hands from jittering. He didn’t really quite know how this worked, but he straddled Sam’s waist, hoping he was doing it right.  
  
Sam had just felt comfortable with Gabe, but _that_ all of a sudden lit his nerves up. The larger boy looked up at Gabe with wide eyes and clenched his jaw. "Well now I'm nervous." He breathed out with a smile, cupping Gabe’s face again with a flushed face of his own.  
  
"Hmm." Gabriel grinned and nodded. "Now, what did you say about doing it again?" He asked Sam, reaching forward and putting a hand in Sams long hair, pulling himself closer to Sam’s lips. Sam chuckled and kissed Gabe gently, working up to a more headey kiss.

A few minutes later, Dean quietly came down the stairs. He had taken so long to get ready, he hoped Cas want get mad. At first he had reached for jeans and a flannel, then he had stopped himself, and forced himself to wear a dark green button up shirt that made his "eyes look nice", according to Sam. He put on a pair of tighter, darker jeans, but they were still...jeans. Shoes in hand, he watched for a second as Gabe and Sam went to town on the couch, before he shrugged and started to walk towards the door.  
  
Castiel had changed into a pair of black jeans and a light yellow collared shirt, his famous tan sweater with no sleeves over it. The smaller boy adjusted his blue tie and nervously flattened his hair before brushing his teeth and walking out to the front porch, waiting patiently for his boyfriend.  
  
  
Cas looked up when he heard a cock and click, tensing when he saw Lucifer standing ten feet away with the barrel of a gun pointed at him. Castiel backed up slowly and pushed his door open, holding his hand out like he was calming an animal. "P-Put that down." The blue eyed boy stuttered out. Lucifer chuckled and stumbled forward, obviously still drunk. "Fouuuuund this toy in my car when I was leaving." Luci slurred. The larger boy aimed and fired, missing Cas by an inch. The bullet lodged in the frame of the door, a bullet shell flying out to clatter to the sidewalk. The loud sound of a gunshot ringing out so loudly that the whole neighborhood should hear it. Cas squeaked and collapsed to the floor, trying to avoid the bullet before he scrambled up and took off in a run.

  
Lucifer’s eyes widened and he stumbled to his car, his tires leaving skid marks as he chased Cas down the side of the road one block. Castiel came to a circle drive, turning to run the other way when he saw Lucifer park and get out, aiming the gun at him. "Stay stillll." Lucifer growled, walking over drunkenly to tip the barrel under Cas' chin. Castiel tensed up and swallowed thickly, tears pricking at his blue eyes.  
  
Dean, on the other hand, thought Cas was just chilling on his porch, so after grabbing a blanket and a basket, he gave Gabriel a thumbs up and got into his car, his hair still somewhat wet. Dean was driving to Cas' place, ecstatic, when he heard a...no...couldn’t be. That _could not_ be a gunshot. "Sorry, Cas, I'm gonna be a little late." Dean muttered, turning in the direction of the gunshot, trying to follow the sound.  
  
Castiel stuttered and Lucifer pressed the gun into his chin harder, causing Cas to move to his tiptoes to stop it from hurting. "I'm gonna blow your brains out, or you're gonna blow mine." Lucifer purred.  
  
Dean drove faster, looking out both windows, looking where the bullet could have come from. He passed Cas' house, his brow furrowing at the sight of an empty porch. There were skid marks on the road, and the blue eyed boy was nowhere in sight. He kept driving and a few seconds later, he saw Cas standing still, petrified, as Lucifer held a gun to his throat. Dean didn’t even bother parking his car, just stopped it and got out, rubbing towards them. "Lucifer! Stop!" What the _fuck_ was his life?  
  
Lucifer looked up at Dean and sneered, aiming his gun at the practically constant pain in his ass. Cas' eyes widened and his arm snapped out, knocking the gun out off course when Lucifer pulled the trigger. "No!" He shouted. The bullet hit Dean's car, only denting the passenger seat door. Lucifer growled angrily and turned to Cas, putting the gun to his head. "Why you little..."  
  
For the first time in his life, Dean wasn’t paying an ounce of fucking attention to his car. "Lucifer...please...I love him." Dean said calmly, putting his hands up and starting to walk slowly towards the two boys.  
  
Lucifer drunkenly chuckled and spun Cas around, holding him to his chest and pressing the gun against his wild sex hair. "So?! I love him too! Ever think about that!" Lucifer yelled, stumbling a bit.  
  
"Lucifer, you want to fuck him. You don’t love him." It disgusted Dean that someone like Lucifer was even _touching_ Cas, much less holding him that close. "Please, don’t shoot him. You're gonna regret it."  
  
Castiel clenched his jaw, fighting back to pure fear that was running through him. The very blue eyes that laid eyes on Dean's green ones on the first day of kindergarten were sad, almost tearing up at the thought that with one wrong move this could be the last time he saw Dean again. The smaller boy looked at Dean with the same nervous and terrified look he gave Dean when he watched him walk in to the coloring room that morning twelve years ago.  
  
Lucifer growled and wrapped his arm around Cas' neck, ignoring the choked out strangled noise that Cas released. "What the hell am I gonna regret, Winchester! I'm the one with the gun here!" Lucifer snarled, pressing it harder into Cas' skull with a fiery look.  
  
"You really wanna go to jail, Lucifer? You're still in fucking highschool! Even worse, you're 18! They'll try you as an adult! You think you're gonna have fun? Orange is the new black isn’t real life! Even if they do let you out, more than half your life will be wasted, rotting in a prison cell! Is that what you want?!" Dean was almost yelling now, taking steps closer and closer to them.  
  
Lucifer laughed drunkenly, trailing off into a low sigh. The large boy leaned down and looked Dean in the eyes as he took Cas' earlobe into his teeth. Cas squeaked and jerked, unable to move. It was either move to Lucifer’s mouth of the barrel of the gun against his head. The smaller boy swallowed shakily and gripped at Lucifer’s forearm, trying to lighten his hold coaxingly. "Lucifer, let me go." He rasped out pleadingly. Lucifer hummed and glanced at Cas. "Hm," he chuckled. "Like that baby boy?"  
  
Deans stomach churned, and he felt like he was gonna puke. "Get the fuck off of him, Lucifer." He growled lowly, taking another step towards them. "Fucking shoot _me,_ just leave Castiel alone"  
  
Castiel’s eyes widened and he began to squirm, but Lucifer just grinned and looked up. "Well if you insist..." He said lowly. The drunken boy raised his gun and pulled the trigger.


	5. Hello? Sir?

Lucifer was so drunk he probably couldn’t tell a tree from a woman, and ended up shooting Dean in foot with a bullet. Castiel screamed in surprise and started kicking about, desperately trying to get out of Lucifer’s grasp. "Dean!" He yelled worriedly, reaching out for his boyfriend.  
  
"What the fuck!" Dean shouted, dropping to the ground, not even feeling the wound by the amount of adrenaline running through his body. "You fucking-!" Dean couldn’t even put a sentence together.  
  
Castiel sobbed and squirmed, only getting a tightened grip. "I _said_ stop moving!" Lucifer yelled angrily, slamming the gun unknowingly too hard against Cas' skull. Castiel’s eyes rolled back and he slumped forward, going compliably limp in Lucifer’s arm. "See! Now you're listening." He slurred pridefully. Lucifer looked at Dean with an dismissive eyebrow raised. "You gonna fix thaaaat?" He asked lazily, gesturing to Dean’s foot.  
  
Dean was taking deep breaths, trying not to think about the blood gushing out of his foot. "You shot me, asshole, now let him go." Dean’s eyes drifted over to Cas, and he had to stop himself from standing up and running over to him.  
  
Lucifer rolled his eyes and started lugging the unmoving Cas to his car. Growling, he threw the car door open. "Fucking move oh my god!" He said under his breath.  
  
"Cas, no!" Dean tried to crawl over to Lucifer’s car. "Lucifer, don’t take him!" Dean pleaded, reaching up quickly and taking hold of Lucifer’s arm.  
  
Lucifer growled in annoyance and let go of Cas to turn towards Dean. The small boy immediately slid to the floor, his eyes flickering under his eyelids before he slowly peaked a blue eye open. Cas made eye contact with Dean and slowly closed his eye again when Lucifer looked back at him. "What the fuck is he even doing!" The drunk said in exasperation, glancing back at Cas.  
  
"You fucking knocked him out, Lucifer. He might have a concussion! This was aggravated assault!" Dean was trying to make it sound much worse than it really was. "You fucking shot me! You think they're just gonna let you off easy for that?!"  
  
Lucifer looked around and gave Dean one last hesitant look before slowly  started to get into the driver’s seat. The car started up and Cas rolled away so his head wasn't under the tire anymore. The smaller boy's chest heaved up and down, staring at the sky in shock before he sat up. "DEAN! Are you alright!?" Cas yelped.  
  
Dean thanked God that Lucifer decided to listen to listen to him. Dean fell to the ground, and since the 'excitement' was over, and his body was starting to calm down, his foot felt like it was on fire. It felt like a bee had stung him, but the pain was increased by one thousand times. "Cas.." Dean said weakly, trying not to pass out.  
  
Castiel stumbled to Dean, his head was killing him. The smaller boy sat next to his feet and tried to put pressure on his wound. "Dean...Dean please stay awake." Cas coaxed as he pulled out his phone. The smaller boy dialed 911, holding to phone to his ear quickly.  
  
Dean nodded, looking at Cas, the pain overtaking him, blurring his thought. "I'm sleepy, Cas..." Dean's words slurred together, his face paling in pain. Castiel teared up and cradled Dean's head to his chest, rocking back and forth gently.

 

"911, what's your emergency?" The woman on the other side of the line said.

 

"M-My boyfriend was s-shot." Cas sobbed out, wrapping his arms around Dean as if doing so would keep him awake. "Dean baby please stay awake, just a little bit longer." Cas croaked out.

 

"Okay, stay calm and try to keep pressure on the bullet wound, medics are on the way." The woman said quickly, tracing Cas' phone call. Castiel gently laid Dean's head down and scrambled to his foot, placing his hand tightly around Dean's foot. The amount of blood on his hands terrified him.  
  
"'M foot hurts, Cas." Dean told him, trying to wiggle his toes, then groaning in pain. "'M I gonna die, Cas?"  
  
Castiel looked up at Dean with watery eyes and smiled, shaking his head. "No, no you're not. Y-You're doing so well. I'm getting you help, baby." Cas said sadly.

 

"Cas..." Dean murmured, before his eyes drooped in exhaustion.

 

Two minutes later an ambulance screeched to a halt in front of the pair and ran over. One medic pulled Cas away as the others crowded around Dean. Castiel screamed and reached out for his boyfriend, desperately wanting to stay by him. "D-Dean! Let me go! I need to be with him!" Cas yelled and kicked around, squirming in the man's strong hold. When the ambulance arrived, Dean was close to passing out. "I want him to come with me." He managed to say, then his eyes fluttered closed, his body going into shock to compensate the pain.  
  
The medic hesitantly let go of Cas and the smaller boy instantly ran over, clinging to Dean's hand like his life depended on it. "Dean, please wake up!" Castiel pleaded, fresh tears falling down his face. If he just stayed inside he could have been on a blanket, staring up at the infinite stars with the love of his life.

 

Dean was bleeding out, nothing important was hit, but he just had used his foot to crawl and sped up the process. The nurses lifted Dean onto a stretcher and into the ambulance, Cas barely had time to hop in before the doors slammed shut.  
  
Castiel ran over to Dean’s face and cupped it, kissing him gently before leaning their foreheads together. For the first time in a while Cas willingly let himself cry. The smaller boy clung to Dean’s face, his hands running through Dean’s hair and whispering pleads for the only righteous man in his life to be okay.

 

A nurse pulled out a needle and pressed it into Dean's arm, giving him a large dose of sedative to calm him. They wrapped his foot as tight as they could and the ambulance pulled into the hospital. Doctors ran over and they threw the doors open, wheeling Dean’s stretcher inside.  
  
Dean's body started to calm down and he went limp. He was wheeled into the operating room and a nurse turned to Cas. "Look, I know he's your boyfriend or whatever." She said boyfriend as if the word disgusted her. "But he might be in there for a while, so just go home."  
  
Castiel flinched and wrapped his arms around his torso insecurely. "No, I'll stay here. I want to make sure he's okay." Cas said as he tried to walk around the nurse. He got this problem a lot, where girls were grossed out because his boyfriend was attractive, the perfect stereotype of a womanizer, and he wasn't. He was like a skeleton with skin stretched over it and was shy and timid. Girls didn't like that, it actually made them scared, even angry when people like him finally found a boyfriend, especially when they were the human form of Greek gods.  
  
"Whatever." She rolled her eyes, muttering "fag" under her breath before she walked past him, shouldering him roughly as she pretended to be writing something on her clipboard.  
  
Castiel stumbled and teared up before he ducked his head, running to the room Dean was in. He wiped his eyes and nervously chewed on his lip, standing in his corner and out of the way so they could help Dean.  
  
The operation wasn’t that complicated, all they had to do was pull the bullet out and sew Dean up, thank fuck it wasn't an in and out hole. One of the lead doctors came over to Cas. "Your friend will need crutches or a wheelchair for 16 weeks, and he won’t be able to play sport for about a year, but he should be fine. Of course, with physical therapy and such, there's no reason why he shouldn't be." The older man smiled at Cas.  
  
Castiel nodded and smiled, hugging the doctor. "Thank you so much. Thank you." Cas whispered before running over to Dean. The smaller boy got onto the bed next to Dean and curled up next to him like a cat, nestling his head on the sleeping boy's chest. Cas was careful to avoid Dean's foot. He would stay here for as long as he needed until Dean woke up. "Thank you." Cas whispered, a content and happy look in his face.  
  
The man accepted the hug and walked out of the room, leaving the two boys alone. Dean was still passed out, but his body responded to Cas' warmth and familiar smell, and wrapped his arm around him.  
  
Castiel sobbed happily and snuggled closer, his hands fisting in Dean's shirt. The smaller boy cried, not in pain or sadness, but in relief. Cas fell asleep with a peaceful smile on his face, his messy hair gently tickling Dean's chin.

  
Dean came back to consciousness a few hours later. At first he thought he was in bed, since it was dark and Cas' was wrapped around him, but then Dean looked up and saw a large man taking his vitals. "What the fuck?!" Dean yelped, jumping a little in surprise.  
  
Castiel startled awake, clinging to Dean as he looked at the doctor in shock before realizing where he was. Cas looked at Dean and cried out in relief, cupping his face. The smaller boy didn't even give him time to take in everything, slamming their lips together in a hot, deep, messy kiss. Cas brought his leg over Dean’s stomach and straddled his sternum, pulling back for only a moment. "D-Don't you ever scare me like that again!" Cas scolded, swatting Dean's chest lightly with the most stern face he could manage before kissing him again with a needy noise spilling from his throat.  
  
Dean's eyebrows furrowed and he tried to remember. What had he...oh. Dean kissed Cas back, before pulling away with a blush as the man writing down Dean’s blood pressure cleared his throat. "You're going to be fine, but you might have to stay here another day or two." He said in a thick Russian accent.  
  
Castiel turned bright red, sitting up on Dean’s stomach with a shy look. "Okay, yes. That is fine." The smaller boy said before a curious look spread over his face. "Do you speak Russian?"  
  
"Yes." The man grinned at Cas. " _And you_ ?" The doctor asked in Russian. Dean was just looking back and forth in between the large man next to him and the thin boy sitting on his chest.  
  
Castiel giggled and nodded. " _Yes I do, my family is from Russia, I moved here when I was four but I still learned it from my parents._ " Cas replied casually, the Russian rolling off his tongue as well as his English.  
  
Deans eyebrows shot up. He knew Castiel could speak Russian, but he never knew Cas was that fluent. The man responded. " _Ahhh. I came here ten years ago, my parents thought American college would be better._ " He nodded at the two boys on the bed when he was finished taking Dean’s blood pressure. "Well, I'll be back in 2 hours to do this again, and if you and your boyfriend are gonna do...anything, take that sticker thing off his heart, because his heart rate will go up and all the nurses will come running." The man’s words slipped from Russian to English, so Dean could understand.  
  
Castiel turned red and nodded, biting his lip, public sex was thrilling, the thought of being caught. The smaller boy leaned down and cuddled into Dean’s chest, smiling his heart out. "Okay, thank you." Cas said gratefully.  
  
The man nodded and walked out, closing the door, leaving it a little bit open, since it being all the way closed was against protocall. "So..." Dean said, his voice raspy, looking up at Cas. The room was dark, the only light coming in from the little sliver in the door and the mini TV looking thing above Deans head, showing his heart rate and breathing patterns.  
  
Castiel smiled and leaned down, cupping Deans face. "So.." he parroted breathlessly. The smaller boy kissed Dean, pouring all of his love into the heated kiss.  
  
Dean’s eyebrows lifted and he moaned a little into the kiss. "I love you so much, Cas."  
  
"God I love you more than anything." Castiel sobbed quietly, his hands clenching in and out of Dean's hair, unable to decide whether to grab the nape or the thick hair on top.  
  
Dean bit his lip and held back a moan. "So no picnic?" He asked breathlessly, a small smile appearing on his face. He brought both his hands up to rest on Cas' hip bones, the number on the heart rate monitor began to rise slowly, but not enough to be noticeable.  
  
Castiel grumbled and kissed Dean again, silencing his teasing question. "Mmph, later." He moaned against Dean’s mouth. The smaller boy jumped off Dean and stripped off his sweater and collared shirt, his jeans falling to the floor. Cas spotted the lube that was used for thermometers and other things and grabbed it, running back over. "We have one hour and fifteen minutes." Cas said quickly.  
  
"You're such a naughty boy." Dean teased, smirking. "Never thought I'd fuck you in a hospital." He grinned up at Cas, trying to mush his blanket down and his hospital gown up.  
  
Castiel turned red and ran back, smiling shyly. "Shut up, you almost died and I need you close to me." Cas said. He lubed Dean's cock up and straddled him, not wanting to waste anymore time on preparing himself as he sank down onto Dean’s length.  
  
"Holy fuck, Cas!" Dean’s words caught in his throat. Cas was tight, so so tight. "You didn't even stretch yourself, Cas...." Dean tried to buck up, but groaned in pain when he foot hit the side of the bed.  
  
Castiel stuttered and gently kept Dean still, shushing him. "Shh, baby, don't move your legs." Cas said softly. The smaller boy started to bounce up and down, his mouth hanging open in pleasure. Dean always stretched him to the brim, his walls rippling and clenching in effort to keep Dean inside of him.  
  
"Shit, Cas!" Dean whisper-shouted, noticing the door was still open, so he had to be quiet. "S-So fucking good, Cas." Dean bit his lip, hard to keep from moaning out as loud as he could.  
  
Castiel arched his back and rolled his hips, immediately throwing his knuckles in his mouth, biting down to stop a cry from falling from his lips. "Mmmm! Nnghfff!" The boy sobbed in pleasure.  
  
"I love you, so much, Cas...." Dean whispered back, bringing up the hand that didn’t have the IV in it to tangle it in Cas' hair. "I'm so sorry, I love you so much."  
  
Castiel panted and his eyes fluttered closed. "Want you to come inside me, then eat me out." Cas whined, clenching and fluttering around Deans cock. "O-Or not, I don't mind either way."  
  
Dean let out a high whine, and for the first time, _he_ was the one who sounded like a girl. "You gonna sit on my face, baby?" Dean asked, his cock blurting out precum inside of Cas.  
  
"Mhmm!" Castiel whimpered back, clenching each time he bounced up. The smaller boy knew he was bad at this, but he wanted to give Dean something nice after what happened to him.  
  
Dean could feel his orgasm coming. He didn’t know what Castiel was doing different this time, but it felt different...and _so_ much better than usual. "Fuck!" Dean hissed. "You feel...so fucking good...Cas!" Dean was trying to keep his orgasm at bay, and his heart rate was going off the charts.  
  
Castiel leaned down and sucked a hickey into Dean's neck his thigh muscles prominent as he lifted himself up and down, massaging Dean’s cock mercilessly. "P-Please. Want you to cum in me." The smaller boy begged in an airy light voice.  
  
"H-How else would I be able to eat it out?" Dean asked thickly, never wanting this to end. "G-Go a little faster, Cas, please." Dean begged, just needing a little something more to push him off the edge.  
  
Castiel nodded and sat up, his hands burying in his hair as he clenched as tight as he could and sped up, bouncing up and down on Dean’s large cock with tiny pants and mewls of pleasure. A nurse looked up and frowned, her monitor saying a patient on Level Three had an abnormally high heart rate.  
  
"Cas...Castiel- Cas!" Dean kept repeating his name, his voice high and airy. "Fuck! Love you so much, Cas!" Dean was steadily getting louder, his orgasm hitting him out of nowhere, cumming deep inside of Cas, a guttural groan filling the room, but Dean cut his voice off when he heard the door squeak open. "Hello? Sir?" A high, womanly voice filled the near-silent room.

Castiel stopped dead in his tracks, immediately hiding his thighs and looked Dean dead in the eyes, a mortified look on his face. The smaller boy turned the darkest shade of red humanly possible, how the hell did he forget to take off the heart rate monitor!  
  
"Uhm, Yes, ma'am, is there something wrong?" Dean tried to keep his voice steady and hoped the woman couldn’t see the other body on top of his.  
  
"You sound like you're in pain, do you need me to come in?" She called out as she opened the door. The nurse squeaked when seeing a guy with an ass that was way too perfect to belong to his gender sitting on top of her patient, completely naked.  
  
"No, ma'am, everything is a-ok." Dean winced when he heard her walk in, then quickly walk out. He waited until he heard the clip clop of her heels walk away before he let out a breath. "Ohmygod, Cas."  
  
"That was so embarrassing...!" Cas squeaked out and hid his face in his hands in shame. The smaller boy had literally been seen by a _nurse_ with a _dick_ up his _ass_.  
  
"It was kinda hot, though..." Dean mumbled, bringing Cas down for a kiss. "Now, what did you say about me eating my cum out of your ass?" Dean asked in a low voice.  
  
Castiel turned bright red and he looked down, biting his lip. "Y-You don't have to." The smaller boy murmured shyly. Dean was so _hot_.  
  
"Would it be weird if I said I wanted to?" Dean smirked. Castiel was still impaled on Dean’s cock, sitting upwards, and Dean just wanted to fuck Cas into the damn hospital bed, but he knew he wouldn't be able to do anything like that. A small frown appeared on his face, but he shoved it away. "Get up here, sweetheart.."  
  
Castiel giggled and blushed a deeper shade of red, frowning when Dean frowned. "Are you alright?" He asked as he shakily pulled off of Dean and inched his way up Dean's body until he was straddling his collar bones, not actually sitting down. The boy looked at his boyfriend in concern, maybe Dean didn't want to do this?  
  
"It’s just-" Dean sighed. "I don’t know, we won’t be able to take walks in the park like I wanted to for our first date." He said sadly. "But it’s okay, because he didn’t hurt you. I'd take a bullet in the foot for you any day, Cas." Dean tried for a weak smile.  
  
Castiel frowned and gripped the headboard to Dean’s bed, a sad look in his eyes. "Dean..." Cas whispered. He knew what to do, but he would need to leave the hospital and come back to do it. The smaller boy chewed on his lip, a shameful look on his face. "I'm sorry, it was all my fault."  
  
"No, no, Cas, it wasn’t." Dean reached up and put a hand on Cas' thigh. "It's Lucifers fault, and I'm just glad I could talk sense into him before he hurt you."  
  
Castiel smiled and rested a hand on Dean’s hand, his blue eyes full of love. "I love you." He whispered.  
  
"I love you too." Dean smiled up at Cas. "Now, come sit on my face." He snorted a little to himself.  
  
Castiel turned red again and smiled in embarrassment. "D-Dean you don't have to be so crass." The small boy teased shyly. Cas slid up, standing on his knees, one planted on either side of Dean's face. Castiel let out a shaky, nervous breath, staring at the wall in front of him as he tried to convince himself to sit down, and that it wouldn't be creepy or weird. Dean looked up at Cas' hole only a few inches away from his mouth. He knew Cas was shy, so he just grabbed Cas' hips and tugged him down, pressing his lips to Cas' slick, open hole, licking his own cum out of his boyfriend.  
  
Castiel cried out, his hips jerked in surprise. "Dean! Ohmygod!" The smaller boy rambled quickly. Some of his words babbling together. Dean’s tongue was so _awesome_. He couldn't even describe it.  
  
"Just relax, Sweetheart." Dean murmured quietly, before tugging Cas down more, so he could get deeper into Cas' hole. Deans' tongue poked out and he licked as deep as he could inside of the smaller boy, the taste of his own cum on his tongue.  
  
Castiel let out a breathy moan, his hands gripping Dean's hair needily as he finally let himself sit down on Dean’s face. The smaller boy's thighs clamped around Dean’s head, his hole fluttering around Dean’s skilled tongue. "Hhaah, ohhhmmngh."  
  
Dean heard the boy and just smirked, wrapping his lips around Cas' puckered hole and sucking as hard as he could, keeping Cas' solidly against him, so Cas' couldn't squirm away.  
  
Castiel cried out in pleasure, almost sounding like a girl. Not that he ever sounds like a guy. "O-Oh _Dean_!" Cas mewled, his hips desperately trying to move. Dean’s iron grip held him in place, he couldn't do anything but take the pleasure Dean gave him. The smaller boy's slim hands tugged and threaded through Dean’s hair unable to decide whether to push Dean away or pull him possibly closer. God if anyone walked in this would be the most embarrassing thing ever.  
  
Dean brought a finger up to Cas' hole and pulled at it, letting more cum drip out. Cas' whimpers and squeals and moans were filling the room, and before he knew it, the door burst open. Dean froze, his tongue still deep inside Cas and his boner still up. He moved his head to see a teenage boy, probably their age, with a wrapped up leg and pissed off expression. "Dudes, it’s great that you guys love each other or whatever, but for the _love of god_ , everyone can hear you guys, and I'm trying to _sleep_.  
  
Castiel squeaked and held onto the nape of Dean's neck, turning redder than a tomato. "Are you _kidding_ me?" The smaller boy whimpered in embarrassment. Cas had never wanted to be swallowed by a hole in the ground any more than he did now.  
  
"At least close the door." Alex rolled his eyes and walked out, slamming the door behind him. Dean just shrugged and went right back to eating Cas out, not seemingly embarrassed.  
  
Castiel opened his mouth to say an apology but was cut off by Dean’s powerful tongue sliding back inside him. "O-Ohmygod...so _good_." Cas praised, whimpering desperately.  
  
"You heard the boy, gotta quiet down, Cas." Dean smirked, biting lightly at Cas' puffy rim.  
  
Castiel gripped Dean's hair, running his hand through the short spikes as he turned his head and bit his shoulder lightly, trying to muffle his cries of pleasure.  
  
"Gonna cum, Sweetheart?" Dean asked, reaching two fingers into Cas and pulling out a glob of his own cum, smearing it all over Cas' hole, then going back in to lick it off.  
  
Castiel nodded and his stomach fluttered, a muffled mewl echoing from his mouth. The timid boy's hands suddenly fisted in Dean’s hair and his back arched, his head thrown back with a needy cry. "B-Bite.." He choked out pleadingly.  
  
"Hmm, Cas? I don’t understand what you want?" Dean teased, prodding at Cas' pink hole with a stiff tongue.  
  
Castiel tensed, a look of pure ecstasy on his face as he pulled Dean’s face closer, his legs squirming and clamping around Dean’s face in desperation. "A-Again!" He whispered, his voice breaking into a girly pitch.  
  
Dean fucking _loved_ it when Cas' lost control and let his body do whatever it wanted, especially when Cas' legs clamped around his head, like he didn’t want Dean to leave. Dean slipped a finger into Cas, curling and flexing it, looking for Cas' prostate, at the same time, lightly biting at Cas' rim stretched around his finger.  
  
Cas gasped and suddenly froze, pleasure searing through him. " _Dean!_ " He wailed, anyone could have easily mistaken it for a girl. The smaller boy writhed, fucking himself on Dean’s finger as he came with a keening moan.  
  
Dean smirked, watching Cas shoot his load on the headboard. They would have to clean that up later. "Found it, huh?" He muttered, rubbing his finger against Cas' prostate, hard.  
  
Castiel’s eyes shot open when Dean didn't stop his assault on his prostate. Oh god he just kept _going_. Cas muffled a scream of euphoria, biting onto his knuckles desperately. His hips jerked and rocked as pleasure coursed through him in non stop waves.  
  
Dean _loved_ doing this to Cas. He loved overstimulating the smaller boy. The little noises and whines Castiel would make when Dean kept going went straight to Dean’s cock. "You like that, baby?"  
  
Cas nodded quickly, his shooting open and eyes rolling back. "Mmmmmmfh! Nnghh. Oh my god." The smaller boy cried out into his hand, his words muffled. His stomach sucked in like it could die down the pleasure enough for him to be able to stay silent. Dean was _so_ good at making him feel like he couldn't feel any more pleasure than the amount he was feeling then and now.  
  
Dean knew Cas wouldn't be able to cum again, but it was still hot, watching and hearing Cas squirm and try to stay quiet, even with the waves of pleasure rolling through him. Dean slipped another finger in, both of them rubbing incessantly at Cas' sweet spot.  
  
Castiel muffled a wail, bliss was filling every nerve ending and his stomach felt like it was filled with tiny supernovas. Dean’s fingers were thick and calloused from football, his body became pliable and needy, riding Dean’s face as he let himself go. Cas couldn't even tell he was doing it, too far gone in his own pleasure.  
  
Dean smirked as Cas' hips started to buck on his fingers. "Good boy..." He mumbled quietly, bringing his free hand up to jerk Cas' cock off.  
  
"Oh _god_!" Castiel yelped, his hand falling away from his mouth. The boy's head fell back and his mouth hung open, tiny pants and desperate moans flying from his mouth like it was all he knew.  
  
"Cum for me, baby." Dean commanded him, stroking his cock and prostate to the same pace. "Cum all over yourself. Just let go."  
  
Castiel whimpered and gripped the thick hair on top of Dean's head. "I-I can't....oh god I can't." Cas gasped out, he felt like he would die if he came again, it was so intense. The smaller boy choked on his own breath, a silent scream on his face as he came.  
  
Dean winced a little, his scalp burning with how Castiel was tugging at it, but he pushed that thought aside. As soon as Cas came, Dean pulled his fingers out of Cas' pink hole and his other hand off of Cas' cock. He shimmeyed to the side a little, giving Cas a place to lie down.  
  
Cas panted and turned red, embarrassed at how quickly Dean moved away from him. The smaller boy laid next to Dean and tried to force down the shame of what he asked his boyfriend to do. Of course Dean didn't enjoy eating ass, it was probably _weird_ to him. Cas stood up and quickly pulled on his clothes before laying back down next to Dean with a shy smile.  
  
Dean managed to turn around so he could look at Cas. "That was amazing." He said, breathless. Castiel looked at Dean with pink stained cheeks and dreamy eyes. "Really?" He whispered shyly.  
  
Dean nodded. "I've always wanted to do that." He admitted awkwardly. He started to lean forward, then stopped. "I would kiss you, but I'm sure my breath is fucking horrible."  
  
Smiling, Castiel leaned forward to kiss Dean as well before his smile instantly faded into mortification. "Oh my god!" Cas squeaked, curling in on himself to bury his face in between his legs in embarrassment. Yep, Dean was never going to eat him out ever again, he would forever be insecure about that fact.  
  
"Oh, no, Cas, not like that! It was _my_ cum I was eating anyways.!" Dean could _not_ believe he was having this conversation. "Come on, Cas, I didn’t mean it like that..." Dean said softly, putting a hand under Cas' chin, Dean tilted Cas' head upwards, looking into the boys' bright blue eyes.  
  
Castiel looked at Dean and surged upward, kissing the breath from his lungs and pulling back to squeak out a 'jerk!' before burying his hands back in his sandy blonde hair and smashing their lips together. The smaller boy fell back to the bed with a breathless noise and covered his face. "We will not speak of this...ever...again." He said slowly.  
  
"Speak of what?" Dean smirked, looking down at Cas. He leaned down to whisper in Cas' ear, in a sultry voice. "Cause I'd _love_ to do that again..."  
  
Cas whined and moved his hands, lightly cupping his jaw. Soft lips lightly kissing Dean's neck. "You're so hot." Castiel whimpered.  
  
"Not as hot as you, Sweetheart." Dean smirked, his smirk dropping and a soft moan falling from his lips when Cas started to lick at Dean’s sweet spot.  
  
Castiel mewled and nibbled gently, breathy pants falling from his lips. A leg came up and wrapped around Dean’s waist, he cuddled closer with a smile. "Liar."  
  
"Fuck yeah, baby." Dean moaned softly. "Mark me up. I want all the doctors to see me tomorrow and see all my hickeys and know that I belong to the sex god with the bright blue eyes and black fucking sex hair." Dean said all this in a breath, choking back moans.  
  
Castiel let out a needy moan, shyly starting to suck a hickey on Dean’s strong neck. For some reason the quarterback _loved_ having his neck nipped at or sucked on. It made Cas feel like he was doing something for Dean since Dean always did stuff for him.  
  
"Cas..." Dean whined, bringing his hands up and tangling them in Cas' black hair. "Y-Your lips feel s-so fucking good on my neck!" Dean’s chest was heaving now. He didn’t know why his neck was so sensitive, but, God...it felt so _good_.  
  
"Really?" Cas whispered, biting gently at Dean’s collar bones. He sucked underneath Dean’s jaw and started kissing his way down again, sucking roughly at his pulse point to leave another hickey.  
  
Dean nodded, whining loudly. "Cas..." He begged, bucking his hips, his hard cock rubbing into Cas' clothed leg. "Please..."  
  
Castiel gripped the bolt of Dean's jaw and sucked another hickey on the meat of his neck, nipping gently at the red mark before wrapping his lips over it. The smaller boy started to grind his lithe hips against Dean needily, desperately wanting to give Dean what he wanted so badly.  
  
"I need you.... love you so much." Dean mumbled, thrusting his hips forward, streaks of precum obvious on Cas' dark jeans. Moaning highly, Dean choked on a whimper and came with a gasp, all over Cas' jeans.  
  
Castiel smiled and sucked at Dean’s neck, leaving one more hickey before he sat up. "I love you too baby, I'm going to go get some stuff and a change of clothes, I'll be back in an hour or so." Cas whispered gently, pecking Dean’s lips with every listing.  
  
Dean grabbed Cas' arm. "Please don’t leave me, Cas." He begged, looking up at Cas with big eyes. Castiel smiled and cupped Dean's face. "I'm going to surprise you. I'll be right back." The smaller boy whispered fondly.  
  
"I love you..." Dean whispered softly, his eyes fluttering closed, his grip on Cas' arm loosening.  
  
Castiel frowned and gripped Dean's face a little tighter. "I love you too, baby. Are you okay?" Cas whispered.  
  
"Tired." Dean mumbled, the drugs they had given him an hour ago finally kicking in.  
  
Castiel smiled and kissed Dean's forehead. "Okay, go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up." The blue eyed boy murmured.  
  
"You better be." Dean mumbled softly, before letting his eyes flutter closed again, starting to snore lightly.

Dean slept peacefully, waking up an hour later to Cas shaking him. "Hmmph?" Dean groaned, rolling over to look at the blue eyed boy.   
  
Castiel smiled and shyly held out the basket. "Hello, you're up soon." Cas whispered as he stood and walked over. The smaller boy sat cross legged at the end of Dean's bed, careful of his foot. Dean managed to sit up, wincing a little when his foot scraped against the bed. "Good morning." Dean said, looking up at Cas with bleary eyes.   
  
Castiel giggled and set the picnic basket on Dean’s stomach. "Guess what I brought..." He said fondly.   
  
Dean rubbed his eyes, looking down at the basket in his lap, the realization hitting him a few moments later. "Cas..." He said, his face starting to light up as he looked inside.   
  
Castiel smiled shyly and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, I thought it would cheer you up a bit." The smaller boy whispered, pointing to the burgers and pie he brought.   
  
"You didn’t have to do this for me..." Dean looked up at Castiel. "You're the best boyfriend ever." Dean declared, moving the basket to his bed stand, trying to lean over and kiss Cas without hurting his foot.   
  
Castiel turned red and laughed, smiling happily while he met Dean in the middle. He gently pushed him back on the bed as he kissed him deep and slow. The boy pulled back and moved the tray that connected with the bedside over Dean’s lap for him, pulling out the food while he chewed on his lip. "Cheese burger with bacon for the hero, veggie burger for me." Cas said, placing the burger in front of Dean.   
  
Dean snorted and raised an eyebrow. "'Veggie Burger'? The two words cancel each other out, Cas, they're opposites!" Dean started going on his health food rant. Castiel giggled and leaned over, kissing Dean quickly before he took a bite of his burger. "Just eat, cutie." Cas teased gently. The smaller boy pulled up a chair and sat next to his boyfriend’s bed, his head laying on his thigh like a content cat as he chewed.   
  
"I love you, Cas." Dean said around his bite of burger, bringing a hand down to stroke at Cas' hair. "I'm so glad we're both okay."   
  
"I'm glad you're okay. You terrified me." Cas murmured, leaning into Dean’s touch as he took another bite of his veggie burger. The blue eyed boy moaned and closed his eyes, loving the taste that his boyfriend hated so much. Dean laughed at the sounds Cas was making him and shushed him. "Our neighbors might think we're fucking... _again_." Dean joked, a happy grin on his face.   
  
One of Castiel’s blue eyes peaked open, giving Dean a mischievous look. The smaller boy took another bite and let out a fake moan, throwing his head back. "Mmmm, so fucking good." Cas moaned in a high pitched keen. "God... _Daddy_."   
  
Deans jaw dropped, looking down at the boy. "Cas..." Dean said again, his voice rough and thick, but not with laughter, but lust. Dean’s grip started to tighten on his burger as he watched his boyfriend moan and squirm around on the plastic hospital chair.   
  


Castiel sat back as a nurse rushed in, a concerned look on her face. "Sir! Are you alright?" She asked quickly. Cas turned around and gave her a pretty smile, acting as cute as he could. "Yes, he's fine, he's just _really_ enjoying his burger." Cas said in an airy voice. The nurse looked at Dean and her eyes flickered to the burger in his hands. "Are you sure? It sounded like a girl was in here." She said warily, Dean definitely didn't look like a twink. Cas nodded and smiled, dimples and all. "Yes, my boyfriend sounds like that." Cas said teasingly. The woman nodded and walked out, leaving Cas with a smug, cat like look.   
  
Dean watched her walk away and he thanked every god he could think of that the mini table covered his lap, and more importantly, his growing boner. Dean grumbled and grabbed Cas' jaw roughly, pulling him close. "Don't make me have to punish you with a wounded foot, Castiel." Dean said in a low voice, his lust obvious. Castiel watched Dean with look that was all sorts of cockiness and horniness and fear all mixed into one. The smaller boy turned his head just enough to catch Dean's thumb in his mouth, sucking lightly.   
  
Deans hips bucked into the air, his cock begging to grind against something. Dean looked over at the door and saw that it was open. "What you're gonna do." Dean continued in his low voice. "Is gonna close that door, then crawl in between my legs and give me the best blowjob I've ever gotten. Got it?" Dean jerked his thumb out of Cas' mouth, slapping his cheek lightly.   
  
Castiel hated being manhandled or hit, _hated_ it, but when Dean did it, it was just all sorts of hot. The smaller boy flicked his tongue out once more and licked the pad of Dean's thumb before running to the door. Cas closed it softly and ran back, _literally_ crawling up between Dean's legs. He gently laid Dean's foot aside so it wouldn't hurt and burrowed his head under Dean’s hospital gown, taking his thick, blood-engorged cock into his mouth.   
  
"Good boy..." Dean groaned softly, putting his hand on the Cas shaped bump under his gown. Biting his lip, Dean jerked off his heart monitor, not wanting another run in with the nurse again. "So fucking hot, Cas..."   
  
Castiel hummed at the praise, his lips stretched around Dean’s cock as he bobbed his head. The boy could honestly only take Dean halfway into his mouth without choking. He was on the bigger side of the scale. Cas moaned and hollowed his cheeks, sucking needily. Dean threw his head back, some of the dried cum on his headboard flaking off in his hair. He would have to ask Cas to wipe the headboard down later. "Shit..." Dean hissed, almost ripping his hospital gown in desperation to clutch at Cas' hair.   
  
Castiel laughed and moaned, humming mercilessly as he jacked what he couldn't fit in his mouth. The boy tongued at Dean’s slit and the sensitive spot on the underside of the head of Dean's cock. Cas gently took the gown off his head to help Dean and looked at his boyfriend with hooded eyes.   
  
"Cas..." Dean whined, his tough and dominant demeanor crumbling. Dean tugged at Cas' hair, trying to get of himself into Cas' mouth and throat. "Y-You gotta learn how to deepthroat..." Dean babbled, his head thrown back, his adam's apple bobbing.   
  
Castiel couldn't help but feel a little insecure. Was this not good enough for Dean? The smaller boy looked down at the large cock in his mouth and took a shaky breath. He _needed_ to please Dean. Cas relaxed his throat and slowly tried to take more of Dean into his mouth.   
  
"Fuck, Cas!" Dean whines getting higher. "S-So fucking good!" Dean bucked his hips up. "So good!" Dean repeated, his orgasm coming soon. "Love you so much, Cas!"   
  
Castiel took the chance, pushing his head down all the way until his nose was buried in the light hair at the base of Dean's cock. His throat fluttered and spasmed around the upper half of Dean's cock, his eyes full of love and slight tears because of his gag reflex. But he surprisingly _liked_ it.   
  
Dean gaped down at Cas, forgetting to breath for a few seconds. "Castiel..." Dean whispered, looking Castiel in the eyes, before he came down Cas' throat with something that sounded like a sob, his body writhing on the bed. Castiel desperately tried to swallow everything Dean gave him. The smaller boy sucked and choked slightly, his eyes becoming hazy and content.   
  
"Fuck, Cas..." Dean’s voice was thick, he pulled Cas up by his jaw, smashing their lips together, the kiss starting out as hard and rough, but turning into slow and passionate. Castiel made his way up Dean's body and straddled him, kissing back eagerly. The blue eyed boy moaned gently, burying his hands in Dean’s short hairs.   
  
"I love you." Dean murmured softly, his lips still pressed against Cas'. Cas smiled and took Dean’s bottom lip into his mouth, sucking lightly. "I love you too." Cas whispered when he let Dean's plump lip go with a pop.   
  
"I think I've cum more times in the last three days of being in a relationship with you than I have in the last 3 weeks." Dean grinned, looking into Cas' blue eyes. Castiel laughed and tilted his head, a teasing smile fading from his face. "What do you mean?"   
  
Dean looked at Cas with a raised eyebrow. "We have a lot of sex, Cas. It’s not bad." He shrugged. "I was just saying." Was Cas actually gonna get upset over that little comment?   
  
Castiel smiled in relief and leaned forward, kissing Dean's forehead gently. "My apologies, you worried me for a second. With the way you worded it...I thought you were cheating..." Cas whispered insecurely. He had a problem where he would be insecure over everything. Hell. He was even insecure about Dean disliking his insecurities.   
  
"Castiel, I would never do that." Now _Dean_ was upset. "Did you actually think I would cheat on you, Cas?"   
  
Castiel shook his head and smiled shyly. "No, my apologies, my brain jumps to conclusions a lot." The smaller boy explained awkwardly. His anxiety made him worry and jump to conclusions with basically _everything_.   
  
"Don’t apologize." Dean leaned forward and started to kiss Cas' neck, before his stomach growled loudly. Castiel gasped and bit his lip, threading his hands in Dean’s short hair. He paused and chuckled, reaching over to grab Dean’s burger. "You forgot to eat." He chided.   
  
"Your sexy face kept distracting me." Dean mumbled, trying to come up with a good pickup line.   
  
Castiel laughed and kissed Dean sensually, sitting back up as he offered Dean his food. "Mmmm, you're cute." He teased lovingly.   
  
"Not as cute as you." Dean countered, taking a bite of his sandwich, looking at Cas with an arched eyebrow. Castiel chuckled and smiled timidly. "Lair, you're physically and mentally beautiful."   
  
"And yet you refuse to believe that about yourself." Dean swallowed, grabbing a bottle of water from the basket. He knew this was cheesy, but he was enjoying it, and he really did believe Cas was beautiful. Castiel shrugged and sighed. "I don't know, I just can't." Cas said guiltily.   
  
"That’s alright, Cas. I just want you to know that _I_ believe you're beautiful." Dean grinned, running a hand through his hair. Castiel smiled happily and leaned into Dean’s touch. "I love you, so much." The smaller boy whispered as he leaned their foreheads together.   
  
"Love you too." Dean quipped, before ducking his head forward and pecking Cas on the lips.   
  
Castiel giggled, pecking Dean back playfully. "Mmm, I wonder how many times I can kiss you." Cas teased lovingly.   
  
"We'll have to test that theory... _later_." Dean told him, before bopping Cas on the nose and reaching into the basket. "Pie!"   
  
Cas laughed and leaned over, swiping a pie over the filling and bringing it to his mouth. "Mmm, you love apple, right?" He asked.   
  
"Not as much as I love the taste of you." Dean flirted, winking at Cas.   
  
Cas turned red and ducked his head, smiling shyly. "Shut up, Casanova." The smaller boy teased, sticking his tongue out.   
  
"Make me, Romeo." Dean stuck his tongue out in return. "Would you be...amenable..." Dean made his voice low and sultry. "For me to eat some pie off your chest when we get home?"   
  
Castiel shuddered, his hips rocking subtly. " _Oh_." He whispered breathlessly, staring at Dean with wide eyes.   
  
"Cause I'd _love_ to lick it off your chest." Dean knew that probably sounded gross, but at this point he was too far gone to care. Cas bit his lip and leaned in, acting like he was going to kiss Dean, their lips brushing only for him to dart to Dean’s ear. "And I _love it_ when you lick me." Cas teased seductively.   
  
Still looking at Cas, Dean swiped some gooey filling from the inside of his pie and smeared it all over Cas' lips, it looked like Cas was wearing cinnamon brown lip gloss. Dean leaned forward, starting to lick it off Cas' pink lips, moaning at the taste, and in general, what they were doing.   
  
Castiel’s breath hitched, his lips parting on instinct. The smaller boy wrapped his lips around Dean’s tongue and sucked gently, his hands cupping Dean’s jaw.   
  
"T-That was fucking hot." Dean admitted, panting, his boner straining against Cas' clothed ass. Castiel smiled and wiggled his hips teasingly before getting off Dean and packing everything but the pie into the basket. "Yes. It was."   
  
Dean moaned softly, looking over at Cas. "When can I get out of here?" He whined, trying to cover himself up with the scraps of his gown.   
  
"When you can walk with crutches or use a wheelchair without feel pain." Castiel said with a loving look. The boy walked over and kissed Dean’s forehead, smiling a little bit too much to actually pucker his lips. Dean let his eyes flutter closed, enjoying the way Cas was babying him. "I'd like that."   
  
Cas smiled and peppered kisses all around Dean’s face, kissing his eyelids, cheeks, nose, chin, jaw, _everywhere_. "I love you, my hero. Now get some rest. I have to go to school but I'll be back in the morning." Castiel whispered gently.   
  
"Cas..." Dean whined, making grabby hands at Cas' arm. "Don’t leave me..."   
  
Castiel giggled and walked forward, hugging Dean gently. "You have one more day, it's Monday. You get out on Tuesday, remember? How about I'll be back right after school and I'll come sleep with you." Cas suggested gently.   
  
Dean nodded sulkily, pouting. "I'm gonna sleep until you get back." Dean pecked Cas on the lips before he snuggled down in his blankets. Cas smiled fondly, watching his boyfriend with a lovingly look before he dashed out the door, his backpack in tow.   
  
"I love you." Dean mumbled sleepily, not sure if Cas could hear him or not.


	6. We're checking out

Eight hours later Cas walked into the hospital, his head ducked down to hide the bruise on his jawline. No matter how many times he tried, they still seemed to think he was the most entertaining person to beat up. When Cas got to school Lucifer snatched his backpack, not even remembering the previous day, and held it up above his head as the football team laughed. It was probably the most _typical_ bullying scene _ever_. Lucifer had finally dropped his backpack onto his head after a few minutes of Cas jumping and socked him across the jaw. They didn't mess with him the rest of the day though, so that was a plus. Castiel shyly knocked on the door to Deans room after getting clearance and smiled, waiting for a response.  
  
Dean had been asleep, but when he heard the knock, he sat up in be. "Cas?" He croaked, his voice rough with sleep. Castiel pushed the door open slowly and peaked his head in, a smile growing on his face at the sight of his sleepy boyfriend. The boy stepped into the room and closed the door behind him with a click before walking over and setting his backpack down. "Hello, how did you sleep?" He asked worriedly.  
  
"I missed you." Dean pouted, before raking his eyes up Cas' face. Dean dropped the innocent, sick act as soon as he saw the deep purple against Cas' jaw. "Cas. What happened?" Dean asked, his voice dangerously low. "And don’t say it’s a hickey."  
  
Castiel clenched his jaw and shrugged, offering a shy smile. "You did give me a lot of hickeys." Cas said in fake annoyance, tilting his head out of the way and pulling his collar down to reveal purple and red marks scattering around like art.  
  
"Castiel, did someone hurt you?" Dean didn’t smile. Who hurt Cas like that. Dean vowed to himself that he'd hurt them the same way they hurt his boyfriend. Castiel walked over and kissed Dean’s forehead before laying next to him. "Dean, it wasn't anything bad. They just took my backpack and stuff, it was probably a blessing that it wasn't anything more than that." Cas murmured softly.  
  
" _Who was it_?" Dean growled lowly, looking down at Castiel. How could he just think that this was okay? Castiel sighed and pecked Dean’s lips once. "Dean, it was Lucifer, he doesn't even remember what happened." The boy said.  
  
"We're pressing charges." Dean tried to sit up, but he felt a sharp pain in his foot and layed back down. Castiel flattened a hand to Dean’s chest and held him still. "Dean. _No_. Lucifer could out you too..." Cas whispered pleadingly.  
  
" _Out_ _me_? I dont give a shit if any one knows I'm bi. Anyways, what are they gonna do? Kick me off the team? I can’t play anyways, thanks to him. You can’t...I _won’t_ let him let him keep doing this to you, Cas." Dean looked at Cas with a set jaw and hard eyes.  
  
Castiel whined and shook his head. "Not that, Dean. _You_ were the one who hit me that day. He could say you also were apart of the assault." Cas said, his eyes softening.  
  
"Cas..." Dean threw his head back against the pillow and rubbed his eyes. " _Something_ needs to change. Does he tell you why he's hurting you?"  
  
Castiel clenched his jaw and stood up, tensing. "That's not of importance. What's important is that you're released tomorrow, and we can go home." Cas said, pulling out his AP robotics homework.  
  
"Cas." Dean put a hand on Cas' shoulder. "Why is he doing this?"  
  
Castiel hesitated, his lips parting as the words stopped on his tongue. "....Lucifer is...bi-curious. He wants to know what it is like to have sex with another guy. But he likes girls. The only openly gay male in the school with a girlish body is me." Cas explained, looking at the floor. "He wants me to have sex with him, and I always say no, so he pushes me around, assuming that one day I'll be scared enough to say yes."  
  
Dean didn’t even know how to feel.

 

Suddenly, he swung his feet over the side of the bed and stood up, crumbling to the floor as soon as he did, the pain of his foot zinging up to his spinal cord. " _I'm gonna rip his lungs out_ ." Dean managed to say while trying to stand up again, trying to ignore the pain. Castiel yelped and quickly leaned down, holding Dean still. "Dean! Oh my god! Lay down! You'll hurt yourself again!" Cas squeaked out. The smaller boy ran over and pressed the nurse call button, unable to lift his boyfriend on his own.   
  
"No, Cas!" Dean said in a pained grunt, holding onto his bed stand, trying to get on his feet. "I'm going to murder him." Dean repeated, gritting his teeth. Cas ran back over and held him still. "Dean! Please just stop! I don't want another day of school without you." Castiel begged gently. Nurses ran in and gasped at the sight of Dean laying on the floor, rushing to help quickly.   
  
Dean reluctantly allowed the nurses to put him back on the bed. "If I see him at school tomorrow I'm gonna hurt him, Cas." Dean growled as soon as the nurses left. Castiel for the first time let out a low growl, his eyes flashing dangerously. "No. You will _not_ endanger yourself for my sake. We will get through his together." He said firmly.   
  
Dean just gave Cas a hard look before he snuggled down in hid blankets, glad that the bed was big enough to fit both of them comfortably. "How much schoolwork did I miss?"   
  
Castiel cuddled in behind Dean and spooned him, nuzzling his shoulders and the bolt of his jaw with a smile. "Not that much." He whispered. Dean squealed, trying to squirm away. He laughed. "Who knows what I have in my ear, Cas?"   
  
Castiel was happy he could make Dean laugh, a smile on his face. "Mmm," he hummed absentmindedly as he nibbled at the shell of Dean's ear.   
  
Dean leaned backwards into Cas' mouth. Dean’s hand moved to his waist and he clutched onto Cas' hand. "Cas.."   
  
Castiel smiled evilly and leaned back, laying his head against the pillow with a hum. "Yes?" He asked innocently.   
  
"You know damn well I’m sensitive there." Dean breathed out, trying to scoot back into Cas' mouth. Castiel giggled and leaned forward. "You're demanding." He whispered lovingly before nibbling and sucking at Dean’s ear again.   
  
"You love it." Dean panted lightly, surprised that he wasn’t passed out by now. "C-Cas, we gotta sleep." Dean really was tired, and he wasn’t sure his body could take another orgasm. Castiel smiled and hummed, pulling away slightly. "Okay, sleep." He whispered softly, kissing the back of Dean's head. Dean grinned and started to nod off, but not before he managed to sleepily say, "I love you."   


Cas nuzzled Deans shoulder and hummed sleepily. "I love you too."  
  
Dean grinned and dozed off, his hand still clutching Cas. An few hours later he was awakened by  a nurse going. "Aw..." Dean’s eyes fluttered open. "Hello?" He said thickly.   
  
Castiel smiled in his sleep and snuggled closer, cuddling his smaller frame against Dean’s larger and warmer one. The nurse cooed and pulled out a file, smiling at the pair. "Your release forms sir, when you’re ready."   
  
Dean nodded and sat up, trying not to disturb Cas. He grabbed the file and waited until the nurse left before opening it. Cas rolled sleepily into the space Dean was previously in, soaking up the warmth with his hair in a disarray. "Mmmmm, Dean." He hummed sleepily.   
  
"Yeah, Sweetheart?" Dean grabbed the pen and started to fill it out the best he could. Suddenly his heart stopped. Did Sam even know Dean was here. "Cas...Cas!" Dean shook Castiel awake. "Where Sam? Is he okay? I haven’t been home in days, and Dad’s probably drunk somewhere..."   
  
Castiel squeaked and sat up, tilting his head. "Dean, it will be okay, I told Sam, I think he may be at a friends house, do you want me to go check?" He asked gently, cupping his boyfriend’s cheek. Dean relaxed a little. "Sorry... Sorry." He breathed out. "I didn’t mean to scare you or anything. He's probably at your house, Gabe is his best friend." A smile grew on Dean’s face. "I didn’t tell you, did I?"   
  
Castiel’s eyes widened. "Wait, so _that’s the Samuel_ ?" He asked with a smile. Gabriel would always talk about a kid name Sam but never said his last name.   
  
"He calls him Samuel? That’s so cute!" Dean gushed. "You know how I say gossip rots your soul? It doesn’t count when it’s this good!"  Dean shifted so he was facing Cas. "So I go home, right, to get ready for our picnic? And I walk in and the first thing I see is the two kids kissing!" Dean said, god, he felt like a girl. "And it’s obviously their first kiss.. like, ever! They're both blushing and its just adorable!"   
  
Castiel laughed and smiled, moving closer to Dean. "You were my first kiss, with me actually wanting to kiss them, at least." Cas admitted shyly. Oh he was never going to let that go, he had blackmail on his prankster brother.   
  
Dean intertwined his fingers with Cas'. "You were my first kiss with someone I love." Dean grinned. "Kinda sad that I slutted around without noticing what was right in front of me..."   
  
Castiel turned red and leaned forward, kissing Dean deeply. "Mmmmh, love you." He moaned into Dean’s mouth, nipping slightly at his full bottom lip.   
  
"Not as much as I love you." A slight blush appeared on Dean’s face. God, he was so cheesy. The smaller boy nuzzled their noses together and giggled before standing. "Lets fill out those papers so I can wheel you home." Cas teased.   
  
"Rude." Dean stuck his tongue out. He went back to filling out the papers. "My father should be filling these out but thats _none_ of my business." Dean muttered under his breath while beginning to forge Johns signature.   
  
Cas watched Dean and his eyes saddened, quickly taking the papers from Dean before he did something illegal. "Here, I can count as an emergency contact." He said fondly. The boy signed his signature and kissed Deans forehead lovingly.   
  
Dean smiled and crossed out John’s name in the harsh black pen, leaving Castiel and Sam as his only contacts. "You guys are the only ones I need."   
  
Cas smiled and kissed Dean’s nose before standing. "I will be right back with a nurse and wheelchair." The blue eyed boy whispered. He ran out the door and up to the help desk, smiling happily. "We are checking out."

The nurse smiled and nodded. "That’s great. He made quite a speedy recovery." She took the papers and went through them, before sliding the wheelchair to Cas. "The fact that he's a minor, he was hurt out of violence, and that he has insurance, are all great, you guys probably won’t have to pay over a thousand dollars." She smiled again and gave Cas the wheelchair. "Anything else?"   
  
Castiel smiled and shook his head quickly. "No thank you, thank you so much for helping my boyfriend, I don't know what I would have done without him." The smaller boy said before walking to Dean’s room with the wheelchair. "Dean?" He whispered.   
  
"Yeah?" Dean said back, his back hunched over his foot, unwrapping the gauze. Ok, maybe he wasn’t supposed to _touch_ the wrapping for two weeks, but he just wanted to see.   
  
"Dean!" Castiel squeaked, running over quickly and gently wrapping Deans foot back up. "You could open the wound again! Be careful!" He scolded.   
  
"I just wanted to see!" Dean pouted, looking at his slightly swollen foot, covered in white. It didn’t hurt, much. Dean was pretty sure he had just gotten used to the dull throbbing pain throughout his entire leg. Castiel pointed at Dean with a stern look and wheeled the wheelchair over. "Come on, I'll help." The smaller boy said as he laced an arm around Dean and hefted him onto the chair.   
  
Something struck Dean right at that moment. "That asshole ruined my shoes!" It was such a silly thing to say at such a troubling time, but he couldn’t help it. "Those were my only nice ones, I was gonna wear them to the picnic." Dean pouted again. Castiel laughed and leaned down, silencing Dean with a deep, sensual kiss. The black haired boy pulled back and ruffled Deans hair before wheeling Dean out of the hospital room. "Mmm, we're going home, ill even get you new ones."   
  
Dean’s lips felt cold when Castiel pulled away, and he darted his tongue out to wet them. "You don’t have to do that, Cas." Dean blushed as he got wheeled down the hall, feeling exposed in his flimsy gown. He hated to ask, but he couldn’t help himself. "Uh, Cas?" He asked, his voice wavering. "Can I have your jacket or something? Just to cover up?"   
  
Castiel laughed and took off his sweater, revealing a form fitting collar shirt underneath. The smaller boy placed it on Dean’s head and nodded to the nurse as he wheeled him out he front entrance. Dean rolled his eyes and moved the sweater to his lap, covering up his legs. He turned his head to thank Cas, but his mouth went dry and he couldn’t resist raking his eyes up Cas' torso. "Uhm.." He managed to say, his voice faint. "That’s a nice shirt..."   
  
Cas smiled and wheeled them to his car, standing in front of Dean and puffing out his chest teasingly. He was _not_ muscular, he could pull off a twink as the manliest thing, but he looked like he had a girl’s body. Dean leaned forward and ran a hand down Cas chest, then brought his other one and kinda just rubbed Cas' chest. "I'm jealous of your shoulders." Dean admitted, a light blush on his face. Castiel turned red and giggled shyly, leaning into Dean's touch. "You know, I've always thought that I had _amazing_ shoulders." The smaller boy teased, his sarcasm needed work, but he tried. Dean nodded, completely serious. "They're so broad..." Dean's hands stilled over them and he licked his lips. "And, God, your fucking collar bones are so prominent, make me wanna lick them for hours..."   
  
Castiel shuddered and bit his lip shyly, nudging Dean off. "Don't tease!" He chided in embarrassment. "One day I'll be taller _and_ stronger than you! Just you wait!" Cas chirped, puffing his chest out. The smaller boy opened the passenger door and gently began to help Dean inside.   
  
"I'm not teasing, Cas." Dean got in the car and rolled his eyes at Cas struggling to put the wheelchair in the trunk. "Can I just use crutches instead?"   
  
"No!" Cas grunted stubbornly and squeezed the last wheel in, practically breaking a sweat from the lack of exercise he had. What could he say? He was a nerd! The only running he got was when the team would wanna play ‘who can catch Cas first’ on the football field during Lunch. Castiel jumped in the front seat with messy hair. "Did it." He sighed proudly.   
  
"You're adorable." Dean reached over and started to fix Cas' hair, then stopped. "I like it like this. Looks like you just had sex."   
  
Castiel turned red and swatted at Deans hands. "No it doesn't! You wouldn't kno-....shut up." The smaller boy rambled before stopping himself and starting the car. Dean just chuckled and put on his seatbelt. "Let’s go home, Cas." He sighed happily and leaned back, letting his eyes flutter closed. Castiel smiled and pulled out of the parking lot. The boy drove his boyfriend home and got out with a smile. Cas ran over to Dean’s side and pulled the wheelchair from the back before helping Dean into it. "I got a pass for today but I have to go to school tomorrow, you're allowed to but you're not required to turn in homework or play sports." He said. Dean shrugged.

  
The football team didn’t matter much to him. "Can you stay with me. "I-I know that I sounds weak, but I really want you to stay with me. I mean, you don’t have to if you don’t want to, but I want you to. I could watch TV or something and you could do your homework but you don’t have to if you don’t want." Dean blushed brightly, looking at his feet. Castiel smiled fondly and wheeled Dean around back since his front door had stairs. The boy opened the door and pushed Dean's chair carefully inside. "When?"   
  
"Just for now, for a little. But if you don’t want to I get it." Dean fiddled with his hands as he looked around his house. No sign of Sam, he was probably still at Cas' house. Dean was kinda sad Cas brought him to his own house instead of Cas', but he couldn’t spend _all_ his time at Cas' house. Castiel smiled and helped Dean onto the couch before crawling up and straddling his lap. "I asked for a day off..." Cas breathed out sensually and kissed Dean quickly, teasing him.   
  
"I wonder why that is?" Dean hummed, putting his hands on Cas' waist, the hospital gown rubbing against his bare cock.   
  
"Mmmm, so I could take care of my hero." Castiel said with a whisper, grinding teasingly down onto Dean’s cock before standing. "What do you want to eat?"   
  
Dean gave Cas an obvious once over and licked his lips. "You." He said lowly, trying to make his voice deep and seductive. Castiel turned red and looked down bashfully. "I mean what you actually want to eat!" He squeaked out nervously.   
  
Dean tried to stand up and fell right back down on the couch. "Anything you make for me is fine, Castiel." Dean assured him, trying to guess how long it would be until he could walk again. Castiel smiled and turned, swaying his hips enticingly as he walked into the kitchen, just how Dean liked it. Cas knew he could use this time to tease him because Dean couldn't tease him back.   
  
"Cas..." Dean whined, his eyes stuck to Cas' ass. "That’s not fair!" Dean called to him from the living room, racking his brain, trying to think of a way to get Cas back. Castiel laughed and went to reheat Dean’s food. Five minutes later he walked back into the room with a salad and steak, handing it to Dean with a smirk. "Eat up." He said smugly.   
  
Dean just grumbled and rolled his eyes, his boner visible through the thin sheet he was wearing, knowing Cas could see it, too. Castiel shifted and snuggled up to Dean, turning on the TV as he tried to ignore the larger bulge in Dean’s gown. He scrolled to his rented Harry Potter movie and smiled happily. "Draco is the best." He whispered.   
  
"Isn’t he the bad guy?" Dean asked around a mouthful of food. He hadn’t eaten in what felt like days, so he was shoveling the steak into his mouth, the salad ignored.   
  
"He's sexy- a good person. People just don't give him a chance." Castiel said, correcting himself quickly as his cheeks burned red. The boy reached over and ate a leaf from Dean’s plate before slipping one into Dean’s mouth. "Doctors orders."   
  
"Damn, I've got competition?" Dean grumbled around the leaf in his mouth, wrapping his free arm around Cas. "I better not lose my hus- boyfriend to snake boy."   
  
Castiel laughed, not noticing Dean's mistake in the slightest. "He's not as sexy as you, trust me." The smaller boy teased lovingly, nuzzling his nose against Dean’s jaw. Dean grinned and kissed Cas on the nose. "I love you." He hummed. Yeah, he wanted to marry Cas. Dean would _never_ be able to find someone who made him feel as amazing as Castiel. Castiel smiled and kissed Dean back. "Mmm, and I love you, more than anything and the world." The smaller boy murmured, nipping Dean’s jaw once to tease him.   
  
Dean grinned and turned his attention back to the TV, rubbing Cas' arm. "Cas..." Dean hesitated, he hated asking for stuff. Castiel hummed absentmindedly and smiled at the screen as the familiar theme song started. "Yes Dean?" He asked unknowingly.   
  
"Can you get me a blanket? Its cold." Dean looked over at him, setting the salad filled plate down, some sick part of him hoping Cas would make him eat it, or better yet, feed it to Dean. Castiel didn't look away from the screen as he smiled to himself. "Only when you eat your salad." The boy teased with a laugh, leaning his head on Dean’s shoulder.   
  
Dean grumbled, but he was glad Cas wa taking care of him. He reached over and grabbed his plate, shoveling in the healthy food of nature. Castiel cooed and stood up, walking to get a large fuzzy blanket. He came back and curled into Dean’s side, covering them in the warmth.   
  
Dean grinned and wrapped his arm around Castiel. Since they had started dating, Dean noticed that Cas was getting less insecure, more confident in himself... Well, at least he was that way when he was around Dean. Castiel smiled and lifted one of Dean's hands, peppering it in kisses. "You're the love of my life." He whispered softly.   
  
"I agree." Dean said dryly, before cracking a smile. "But, seriously, Cas. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Dean looked at Cas and bit his lip nervously. Was that too far...?   
  
Castiel looked up at Dean with hopeful, love filled eyes. "I love you." He whispered before completely ignoring the show and crawling onto Dean’s lap, kissing the air from his lungs. Dean grinned against Cas' lips, putting his hands on Cas' waist, He pulled away to look Cas deep into those bright blue eyes that never seemed to fade. "I love you, too."   
  
"I don't know what I would do without you." Castiel murmured, leaning their foreheads together breathlessly. Dean smiled and moved his hands to Cas' hair, tangling his fingers in the black locks. He didn’t even know what to say. "Don’t ever change, Cas."   
  
Castiel smiled and leaned down, kissing and sucking at Dean’s neck. The smaller boy pulled back with a teasing smirk and rolled back off Dean, watching the movie as if nothing even happened.   
  
"Cassss!" Dean whined, turning to Cas with a pout on his lips. Dean looked down and saw that his thick cock was almost completely hard, poking up through the gown. Castiel laughed and grabbed a leaf from Dean's plate, munching on it happily as he watched Draco finally show up on screen. Dean reached forward and moved his scratchy gown out of the way, wrapping a hand around his precum slick cock. Dean started to jerk himself off, deciding that Cas needed a little teasing back.   
  
Castiel’s eyes snapped to Dean’s hand, watching it glide up and down Deans impressive length hungrily. Quickly, Cas wrapped his hand around Dean’s cock and leaned down, licking the head.   
  
"What are you doing, Cas?" Dean asked, somehow managing to keep his voice steady. He grabbed the back of Cas' head and pulled his off his cock, whining silently when the warm mouth was pulled away. Castiel turned red and brought his hand back, moving to his original place on the couch. "My apologies, I thought that would be pleasing for you." He said in embarrassment, turning the movies volume up.   
  
Dean felt a little bad that Cas had misinterpreted the fact that he was teasing him also, but he just tried to shrug it off. Dean kept his hand wrapped around his cock, letting out little moans and whimpers, loud enough for Castiel to hear. Castiel turned a darker and darker red with ever noise Dean let out, did he not want help? He clenched his jaw and looked down at his hands, maybe Dean didn't like it. Cas couldn't think about it that much, he wasn't good at reading people.   
  
Dean looked over and noticed Cas looked kind of....he didn’t even know the word for it, but Cas didn't look all that turned on, and that was Deans goal. Throwing off the rest of his gown, he threw it to the floor and straddled Cas. "You know I was just teasing you, right?"   
  
Castiel gasped and stared up at Dean with wide eyes. "Dean! Be careful!" He squeaked out, turning bashful within a second. "Don't tease me!" He whined. Dean grinned and ducked his head to kiss Castiel. "Sorry Sweetheart." He mumbled against Cas' lips. Castiel smiled and kissed Dean back, letting out a mix of a chuckle and a hum. "I love you too." He whispered in a badly sarcastic tone.   
  
"How much do you love the shirt you're wearing?" Dean murmured, trying not to buck his hips into Cas just yet.   
  
Castiel stuttered and mumbled "not much" as he kissed Dean as deeply as physically possible. Dean was heavy, but it was a comfortable heavy, it was all muscle, he pinned him right in place with just his body weight.   
  
"Gonna cum all over it. Gonna mark it up." Dean moaned, reaching down and wrapping a hand around his hard cock. "No touching." He tutted, when Cas tried to reach down and grab his cock. "I'm gonna cum all over your shirt, and you're gonna have to fucking watch."   
  
Castiel whined and let his head fall back, staring up at his boyfriend with needy eyes. "Not fair!" He yipped.   
  
"Too bad." Dean shrugged, looking at Cas' face and chasing his orgasm. "Y-You're so fucking _hot_ , Castiel." Dean moaned, jerking his cock at a speed that almost hurt. Castiel turned beet red and tried to lean forward to catch Dean's cock in his mouth, his eyes wide and pleading.   
  
Dean grabbed the back of Cas' hair and tugged him back, until Castiel’s back was pressed up against the couch and Dean’s cock was a few inches away from Cas' chest. Dean could feel his orgasm was almost there, and he started letting out loud moans. It may have been egotistical, but his moans were spurring him on ever more as they filled the room, and soon all Dean could hear were his sounds of pleasure.   
  
Castiel panted and tipped his head back farther, a turned on look spreading over his face. One day he was going to ask Dean to just _force_ him to take the pleasure, but Dean’s hand in his hair was just as hot. Castiel’s chest rose and fell heavily. "Please..." He whispered.   
  
Dean almost fucking _screamed_ as he came, thick bursts of semen coating Cas' clothed chest. "Cas!" He moaned brokenly, his voice almost reaching a sob with the amount on pleasure rushing through him. He kept jerking himself off, squeezing the last few spurts of come out of his cock before falling forward, his chest heaving. Castiel squeaked and gasped, his hips rolling needily. "Dean, please...need you." The smaller boy whispered hoarsely, his eyes practically shining. Dean nodded and slid to his knees, slightly lopsided, since he wasn’t putting any pressure on his injured foot. Dean reached forward and shakily unzipped Cas' tight jeans, still a little raw from his intense orgasm.   
  
Castiel smiled and nudged Dean's hand away, gently pulling him back up onto the couch next to him. "Just watch the movie." The smaller boy teased fondly and stripped off his soiled shirt.   
  
"No, Cas." Dean pouted a little, reaching for the bulge in Cas' jeans. "The whole point of me teasing you like that was for you to cum afterwards."   
  
Cas squeaked and guarded his cock in embarrassment. "N-No! It's fine, we can do something later tonight, I don't want to just have quick and meaningless sex after you got shot for me, Dean." The blue eyed boy explained shyly, nuzzling his head on Dean’s shoulder.   
  
Dean just rolled his eyes and leaned forward, _finally_ the one to initiate one of those, deep, love-filled kisses they both loved so much. Cas let out a muffled noise of complaint and eventually melted against Dean, kissing back with a dazed mewl into Dean's perfect mouth. Dean tilted his head a little, deepening it and brining a hand up to Cas' hair, tugging at it lightly. Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck and began to lean back, gently thudding to the couch with a breathless moan as he stared up at Dean. "I told you to wait!" He huffed.   
  
"Sorry." Dean smirked, obvious that he wasn’t at all. "Couldn’t help myself." He laid back also, scooting closer until their shoulders were touching. Taking Cas' hand in his own, he kissed it lightly. "You know I love you, right? I'd take a bullet for you." Dean was amazed he could keep his poker face, he was trying _so_ hard not to laugh.   
  
"Mmmm, and I can't decide whether to be angry at that fact or pleased." Cas teased back shyly, kissing Dean with a quick and tensed peck before turning his head away like he hadn't just made out with his boyfriend, watching the movie intently. Dean just chuckled and rolled his eyes. "They said I can’t play sports for a year, right?" He asked, leading up to his punchline.   
  
Castiel turned red and looked at Dean from the corner of his eye. "Don't you dare say you will get your exercise in the way I think you will." Cas scolded. Dean grinned over at him. "You steal my jokes like you stole my heart."   
  
Castiel smiled and swatted Dean with a bashful look. "I better be the only one." The boy teased jokingly.


	7. Dammit Sammy!

Cas unconsciously let his hand play over his stomach as he watched the screen, his finger tips swirling in circles mesmerizingly. Dean’s eyes followed Cas' fingers, swallowing thickly. Was Cas trying to tease him again? Dean didn’t say anything, he was just enjoying the view of Cas' chest, biting his lip to hold in a whimper when he realized that some parts were damp and shiny because of the cum that had soaked through Cas' shirt. Castiel glanced at Dean and smiled shyly, rolling onto his stomach so Dean couldn't stare at him like that. "Stop it!" He whined.   
  
"Stop what?" Dean’s voice was low and husky, he thanked God for his teenage sex drive. Castiel let out an annoyed and embarrassed whimper and buried his face into the couch, hiding his head so Dean couldn't torment him anymore. "Don't you dare!"   
  
"Don’t know what you're talking about, Sweetheart." Dean trailed a fingers down Cas' back, stopping to grope Cas' round ass for a minute or so. Cas moved a hand back and awkwardly swatted Dean's hand away. "You're impossible!" He yelped, Dean was just so  _ sexy _ . He couldn't keep up.   
  
Dean hummed and shrugged, feeling up Cas' thighs. God....Castiel was beautiful. Dean just wanted to worship his body for  _ hours _ ... In fact, he would do that tonight. Dean scooted away and sat normally on the couch, ignoring the fact that he was naked, save for some white boxers. Cas sighed in relief and disappointment, missing Dean's strong hands. "Get bored?" He teased softly, stretching out on the couch.   
  
"Nope. I could never get bored of you, Cas." Dean answered truthfully. "Just wanting to save both of our strength for tonight." Dean turned to look at him. "Oh, how do you feel about getting tied up?" He asked casually, as if they were talking about weather.   
  
Castiel turned bright red, blushing uncontrollably as he clamped his mouth shut, no way in hell he was telling Dean that, the sardonic boy would just use it to his power. Dean shrugged, his voice still airy. "Guess that’s a yes." He turned back to the TV, looking at it with an almost bored face. Castiel whined pathetically, almost as if someone just told him he had another hour of running after five hours of it. " _ Dean _ ! Not fair!" He whimpered.   
  
"What?" Dean asked, his eyes moving with the bright bursts of light coming from the screen. Cas huffed and gave up, his eyes pinned on the screen with an embarrassed look on his face to match the blush. Dean was just so smooth, and he couldn't get a single flirtatious word out. Dean just smirked. He was excited about tonight, if he and Cas actually went through with it, it would be great for their relationship.... At least, Dean thought so.   
  
An hour or so later Cas flicked off the movie and buried himself into the couch with a huff. "That was torturous." He grumbled.   
  
Dean turned to Cas with an arched eyebrow. "I want you upstairs, in my room, naked, on my bed. Get out four of my winter scarves, too." Dean’s tone left no room for argument. Castiel turned his head and looked at Dean with a sleepily and confused look. "What? Why?" He asked as if Dean was speaking another language. Dean looked at Cas with a glare. "I gave you an order. Now  _ go _ ." Dean wasn’t sure if he was pushing it. He knew how insecure and even scared Cas got when Dean got demanding. Castiel’s cheeks heated up and he squeaked as he ran upstairs, taking the staircase with two at a time. He ran into Dean's room and quickly grabbed Dean’s requested scarves, placing them on the bedside table before laying on the bed.   
  
Dean grinned and waited a few minutes before hopping up the stairs, trying not to put any weight on his injured foot. Dean had to pant and catch his breath outside his door before he limped in. "Good boy. You can follow orders." Dean limped around to the headboard and snapped his fingers, indicating that Castiel should raise his hands. Castiel looked at Dean with a scolding and worried look, glancing at his foot as if saying 'why didn't you let me help you, jerk' before his hands floated upwards to grip onto the headboard. Dean rolled his eyes, before he tied each of Cas' hands to a bulb on the headboard, before he limped over to his feet and did that same. Dean looked up at Cas from the bottom of the bed and almost moaned at the sight of Cas laid out, spread eagle. "You like being tied up?" Dean didn’t know if Cas was comfortable with degrading, so he decided to leave it out. He would ask him later. Castiel stuttered and turned his head to look at the wall with a slight nod, his hands and feet moving slightly. The boy wouldn't feel comfortable doing this with anyone else, but with Dean, he felt safe.   
  
"Cas." Dean softened his voice. "Look at me, Sweetheart." Dean put a warm hand on Cas' lower leg, rubbing it comfortingly. "I want you,  _ so  _ bad, Cas." Dean admitted. "But you gotta tell me when to stop....okay? I would never forgive myself if I hurt you."   
  
Castiel smiled and looked up at Dean, nodding trustingly. "I love you, and I know you will take good care of me." The smaller boy whispered.   
  
"Good boy." Dean nodded. "Do you have a safeword, Cas? This could get pretty intense."   
  
Castiel tilted his head and stuttered out the first word he thought of. "Malfoy?" He offered awkwardly, what did Dean mean by intense? God he needed to learn more. Dean nodded and started to limp around the bed, trailing a hand up Cas' arm, or down his chest, just touching Castiel whenever he felt like it. "You're so good for me, Castiel." Dean murmured softly, before getting on the bed, straddling him and leaning down to kiss at Cas' neck. Castiel let out a soft moan, tipping his head back in an offering for Dean to continue. A part of him worried for Dean’s foot, but it shrank with every nip or suck from Dean’s mouth.

  
"Love you so much." Dean kept repeating as he sucked dark marks into Cas' neck and chest, his lips getting sore after a while. An idea popped into his head and he got off, before asking Cas. "How many times do you think I can make you cum tonight, Sweetheart?"  
  
Castiel mewled and paused, a shocked look on his face. "Y-You don't need to do that, only o-once is fine." The smaller boy whispered.  
  
"I think I'll try for three... or until you pass out." Dean said the last part in a harsh whisper, before he got on the bed again, this time his knees were in either side of Castiel’s head, and he was slowly lowering them, until they boys were in a 69 position.  
  
Castiel turned red and stuttered, his lips immediately sealing around the head of Dean's cock like a hungry baby to a bottle. The smaller boy sucked, wishing his hands could grip Dean's muscular ass, a satisfied moan slipping from his throat.  
  
Dean let out a moan before he wrapped his lips around Cas' cock also, returning the gesture. God, this was fucking _hot_. The sensation was unreal. The taste of Cas in his mouth was already erotic enough, and now he had Cas buried in between his legs, sucking Dean’s cock like there was no tomorrow. Castiel smiled and slowly let go of Dean's cock, this could either go really badly or really well. The smaller boy moved back a bit further and licked hesitantly at Deans rim, a deep blush on his face.  
  
Dean was confused as to why Cas stopped sucking his dick, but Dean let out a low moan around Cas' cock, his cock spitting out a blurt of precome all over Cas' chest. "C-Cas..." Dean blushed also. Castiel pointed his tongue and pressed it inside of Dean shyly. "I want to show you what you make me feel like." He mumbled and wiggled his tongue around slightly.  
  
Dean’s body tensed up as he tried to stop himself from cumming right on the spot. “ _Cas_...” he moaned again. He was kind of nervous about it, though. What if Cas thought it was gross or something? Castiel brought a finger up and slid it in along side his long tongue, gently pressing down onto Dean’s prostate. He knew where it was from so much practice with his own being struck by Dean, and god, the pleasure that came with it was amazing.  
  
Dean bucked his hips into Cas' face, a high whimper being drawn out from him. "H-Holy shit!" He groaned. "F-Fuck!"  
  
Castiel smiled and rubbed the bundle of nerves gently, "You make me feel like this, every time, and it's amazing, is it not?" He whispered lovingly. Dean moaned and squirmed. He wanted Cas to cum first, not him, but he couldn't help it. With a high whine, Dean came all over Cas' collarbones and chest, grinding his ass back into Cas' mouth and finger. " _Cas_!"  
  
Castiel moaned shakily and his finger slowly came to a stop before slipping from Dean's hole. "Was that okay?" He asked shyly.  
  
"H-Holy fuck, it was better than okay, Cas." Dean laid his head on Cas' hipbone, panting, his eyes still stuck on Cas' hard cock, jutting upwards, still leaking precum. "I'll suck you off, Cas, I promise, but I need a minute."  
  
Castiel smiled and shook his head, laying his head back on the pillows. "No, I will be fine. But I slipped a hand from the bonds." The smaller boy said shyly. Dean grinned and stood up on shaky legs, before he went over and tied Cas' hand back up. "Naughty boy..."  
  
Cas turned red and bit his lip, his blue eyes wide and innocent. "Mmm, I did it to please you." The smaller boy whispered in a light and airy voice.  
  
"This is all about _your_ pleasure, Cas. I shouldn’t have done that in the first place, I should have just sucked you off. It was selfish." Dean shrugged, trying not to feel too bad. Castiel smiled and giggled slightly, tilting his head at his boyfriend. "No, I wanted to do that. Don't be ashamed of it." He responded. Dean just nodded and climbed on the bed again, nestling himself in between Cas' legs. He grabbed Cas' cock by the base and started slapping it all over his face. In his opinion, it was hot as hell, but if Cas didn’t like it be would stop.  
  
Castiel strained against the restraints and gasped, his lips parted in a breathy sigh at the feeling. "Mmm, nnnnn- Dean..." He whispered. Dean smirked opened his mouth and looked up into Cas' eyes before he took Cas into his wet mouth, swallowing around the cock in his mouth a few times.  
  
Castiel gasped and shuddered, a moan spilling from his lips at the pleasure coiling in his abdomen. "Haah~! _O-Oh_..." He mewled out, his legs desperately trying to wrap around Dean’s head, but they were tied to the bed posts. Dean brought a hand up and softly rubbed at Cas' thighs. "None of that, Sweetheart." He tried to say, the cock in his mouth garbling his words.  
  
The boy's blue eyes fluttered back into his head slightly. " _Ah_!" He cried out as his arms and legs jerked about. The pleasure Dean was giving him swelled inside of him, filling every nerve. Dean smirked at that. He hadn’t even done _half_ the things he wanted to do with the boy, and Cas was acting like he could never feel anything better than what he was feeling right now. "Gonna make you beg, Sweetheart." Dean smirked, taking Castiel into his throat, just as Sam got home, excited to see his big brother, finally home from the hospital. Sam toed off his old sneakers and threw his backpack in the living room, seeing the plate on the table. That meant Dean was home and Sam wouldn’t have to wait up for him. Sam quickly ran up the stairs, hands shaking with excitement. He had missed Dean _so_ much.  
  
Castiel moaned loudly and squirmed, unable to decide whether to escape the sensation or dive towards it. "Please! Oh- Dean! F-Fuck me!" The smaller boy pleaded dazedly.  
  
"You sure, Sweetheart?" Dean slid a spit covered finger into Castiel, his hole loose and slick from last night. Castiel arched his back and bit his lip, a blissed out look on his face. "Dean, please! Don't need it!" He gasped out. The boy's thighs tried to clamp around Dean’s head and failed, a keening whine falling from his lips.  
  
Dean let a whine of his own slip out, before he straightened up on his knees and scooted forward, pressing the blunt head of his cock to Cas' slick hole. "You gonna be my good boy?" Sam sprinted to Dean’s room, flinging the door open. "I missed you!" He said loudly, thinking Dean was asleep, but as he took in the picture in front him. "Why?" He asked, turning his head, putting a hand over his eyes. "Like, seriously?" Sam almost sounded tired, just utterly _done_ with his older brother.  
  
Castiel mewled and cut himself off, a squeak of embarrassment echoing from him at the sight of Sam standing in their doorway. The smaller boy whined and hid himself in mortification, a deep blush on his face. " _Oh my god_." He whispered in two octaves higher than his usual voice.  
  
Sam just stared at Dean’s wall, memorizing the pattern of marks. "Well, I guess being tied up runs in the family." Sam said casually, almost bored. Dean fucking _choked_. "I swear, Gabe and I are never gonna be this sex-crazed. Oh, Castiel, I'm dating your brother. He has a stamp collection under his bed, use that against him any way you want." Sam noticed Dean’s expression when he flicked his eyes over. "Oh, don’t look like that. We didnt fuck." Sam rolled his eyes.  
  
Castiel was one hundred percent turned off, he had never felt any more embarrassed in his entire life. "D-Do you two want to have a conversation when Dean _isn’t_ partially inside of me? Because this ruined the mood and I feel awkward..." The smaller boy rambled nervously. Who the hell would've thought that when he was eighteen he would be tied to a bed, his boyfriend partly shoving his cock inside him with a bullet wound in his foot as he casually talked with his younger brother while they talked about not fucking his own little brother.  
  
Sam nodded. "Yeah. Sounds great. Dean? If you would wanna put on some clothes? I'll be in the hallway." Sam kept his eyes shielded. "Cas, good to see you." He nodded and walked out, closing the door behind him.  
  
Castiel whined and his head dropped back to the pillow, a disappointed look on his face. So much for 'making love' and all that. Dean smirked. "Sorry, Sweetheart." He got up and leaned over, giving Cas a kiss on the forehead before he put on some clothes and limped into the hall. "What?" Castiel whined and squirmed uselessly, oh this _so_ wasn't fair, Dean couldn't just leave him tied here! Dean looked down at his shaggy haired little brother. "Something you want, Sam?" He tried to sound annoyed, but he had missed his little brother.  
  
Sam rolled his eyes and hugged his brother immediately. "I'm glad you're okay." He said under his breath. Dean grinned and hugged his brother back, both of them ignoring his Dean’s boner was pushing into Sams' stomach. "So...where did you live while I was gone?"  
  
Sam smiled and pulled back, coughing awkwardly. "Gabe's. So...you and Cas?" He asked in confusion. Dean nodded. "Yeah....shit..." He hissed under his breath. "I haven’t dumped Lisa yet..."  
  
Sam clenched his jaw and shook his head in disappointment. "That's gonna come back and bite you in the ass, Dean." The scrawny boy grumbled.  
  
"Shut up." Dean rolled his eyes. "So...you and Gabe?" He tried to mimic Sam’s tone of voice.  
  
Sam glared and crossed his arms. "Yeah, so what, at least I'm not dating two people, one of which is tied to your bed."  
  
Dean rolled his eyes. "You guys are _so_ cute!" He gushed, looking at Sam with a smirk.  
  
"Shut up or I'll tell Cas about Lisa." Sam countered in a hushed voice.  
  
"What did you guys do?" Dean continued to tease. "Tell me all about it. What happened after I left? Ooh, you guys probably spent so much time in his room...alone..."  
  
Sam yelped and slapped Dean’s chest. "Stop! We just kissed and stuff!" The younger Winchester whined in embarrassment.  
  
"And stuff?" Dean smirked. He had Sam now. He was never gonna let this go. Sure, Dean had been messing around when he was fourteen, but he never expected Sam to.  
  
"I didn't do anything like that! Oh my god! Stop it! Go back to your tied up friend! God!" Sam yelled and ran off. Dean was so embarrassing sometimes.  
  
"Love you!" Dean shouted after him and walked back into the room, where Cas was still tied to his bed. "Miss me, Sweetheart?"  
  
Sam let out an angry yell in response and flopped back onto his bed. At the sound of Dean's voice, Cas looked up with a bored face and his boner was _dead_. "I did in the beginning, but now the mood is as gone as Sam to his own room." The blue eyed boy teased.  
  
"How about..." Dean said in a sexy voice as he walked over to the bed and ran a hand up Cas' leg. "I let you fuck me? I want you to be my first, Castiel..."  
  
Castiel turned bright red and stuttered before nodding, oh Jesus Christ. He didn't know how to fuck! He barely knew how to _be_ fucked! The smaller boy cleared his throat and smiled shyly. "Okay, b-but I w-won't be good a-at it." He rambled.  
  
"I'm gonna ride you, Sweetheart..." Dean told him, reaching for the lube and slicking up his fingers. Reaching behind himself, he prodded at his hole, the sensations rolling through him were driving him nuts. Castiel nervously watched and tried to reach a hand down to help Dean, immediately getting stopped by one of Dean's winter scarves. The smaller boy let out a whimper and watched Dean’s fingers with fascination.  
  
"How do you...how do you hold back for so long, Cas?" Dean managed to choke out, his voice thick with moans and lust.  
  
"Because I know it gets so much better." Castiel whispered with wide eyes. Dean moaned again and managed to get two fingers inside himself, before he pulled them out. "If I keep going, I'm gonna cum." He said, then straddled Castiel, hovering over him and holding Castiel’s hard dick against his furled hole.  
  
Castiel clenched his hands and swallowed thickly, watching Dean’s face in anticipation. He definitely wasn't as impressive as Dean, but he hoped that he would be at least satisfactory. "Take your time." He whispered.  
  
"Want to feel what you feel, Cas. Want to know what makes you moan and cum under me, baby." Dean said, before he lowered himself onto Cas' cock, letting out a hiss of pain when the head breached his tight hole. Castiel wanted to tell Dean to be careful, but the way Dean was just so _tight_ around him punched the breath from his lungs. The smaller boy threw his head back and gasped, his eyes fluttering closed in bliss.  
  
"Cas..." Dean let out a broken moan, his head thrown back and beads of sweat rolling down his hairless neck.  
  
Castiel legs trembled, his hips moving on instinct, but it was obvious he had _zero_ skill. The smaller boy turned red and looked down, struggling to aim his hips in the right angle under Dean’s waist. "M-Move, now." He instructed shyly. Dean let out a moan at Cas' dominance and started to sink down more on Castiel’s cock, looking at down at Cas with hooded eyes once he bottomed himself out, the bottoms of his thighs pressed own against Cas' sharp hip bones.  
  
Castiel whined and groaned loudly at the wet heat encasing him. He usually got more pleasure from when Dean fucked him than when Dean sucked him off, but this was _insane_. "D-Dean, I mean _move_ , I-I think I found the right angle." He stuttered.  
  
Dean nodded and started to lift himself, slamming back down with a guttural groan. "Cas!" He whimpered and almost tried to scramble off of Castiel’s dick, the amount of pleasure running through him was _too much_. Castiel gasped and threw his head back, a throaty moan falling from his lips. The blue eyed boy's hips followed Dean on instinct, whining when Dean’s hole tried to leave him. "T-That's how you make me feel." He stuttered, his eyes glazed over slightly.  
  
"H-Holy fucking shit." Dean tried to gain control of himself and start rolling his hips again, moaning and whimpering and now realizing why Cas had passed out that time Dean ate him out for such a long time. "C-Cas, I cant..." He wanted Castiel to cum first, but he couldn’t hold back.  
  
Castiel’s neck strained in the effort to not cum forty seconds into Dean’s first time, that would be _embarrassing_. It just felt so foreignly good, he wanted to throw his head back and let go. " _Dean_!" Cas groaned, his voice strangled in pleasure.  
  
This was fucking _insane_. "Cas...I can’t hold back." He warned him, starting to bounce on Castiel’s cock a little faster, clenching around his boyfriend. The way Dean rippled and contracted around him knocked all of his will power out the window. Cas came with a cry of Dean's name, his hips bucking up on instinct into the clenching wet heat. "Ohhhh, a-ah! Haaah~!" He cried out. Dean shut his eyes tight and with something short of a sob, he came all over Castiel’s chest, trying not to collapse, he was so spent. Castiel yelped and jerked as Dean tightened around him once more, a pleasure filled whine ripping from his chest at the feeling. " _Deaaannn_!"  
  
Dean moaned again, Castiel’s sounds were making Dean want to fuck Cas until he _couldn’t_ even move anymore. Dean pulled off with a slight hiss of pain and laid down next to Castiel. "That was two...one more to go..."  
  
Castiel looked at Dean with a dazed incredulous look that screamed 'are you crazy?' "N-No, no more, can't t-take it." The smaller boy whimpered.  
  
"I think you can, Castiel." Dean managed to push his tiredness aside and crawl between Cas' legs, looking at his furled and somewhat sweaty hole.  
  
Castiel whined and his thighs trembled in exhaustion. "N-No, can't." He muttered tiredly, his eyelids drooping slightly. Dean looked up at Castiel from in between his legs. "Are you safewording?" Castiel whimpered and bit his lip before letting his head fall back in defeat. "That’s what I thought." Dean smirked gently and lowered his head, lapping at Cas' tight hole. "Tastes so good, Cas. Fucking love eating you out."  
  
Castiel shuddered and cried out, his back arching as his chest heaved uncontrollably. It felt _so_ good, he didn't want it to stop, but he was so tired, he felt like he would die if he came again. Dean noticed. He looked up at Cas from in between his legs. "You sure you can take it, Cas?"  
  
"N-No, but it _feelssogood_." Cas rambled, his whole body looked fucked out, from his expression to the way his toes were curled in pleasure. Dean raked his eyes over Cas' flushed, sweat slick body. "You're so fucking _hot_ , Cas." Dean admitted, his boner pressing against the sheets.  
  
Castiel huffed out a shy laugh and let his limbs slacken against the restraints. "Make love to me?" He asked, his voice barely audible and his cheeks stained red at the question.  
  
"Of course." Dean gently kissed all the way up Castiel’s body until he got to Cas' lips, making the kiss deep. He reached a slick hand down and started pumping his fingers in and out, stretching Cas out. Castiel gasped into Dean’s mouth and reached his head up to get more of him. He arched his chest to glide against Dean’s and tried to muffle to gasps and mewls of pleasure slipping from his throat within the kiss.  
  
"I love you, Cas..." Dean murmured, kissing Cas for a final time before he sat up and shifted until he was in a position to fuck Castiel.  
  
Cas looked up and smiled, he tried to wrap his legs around Dean’s waist and failed, a desperate sound falling from his lips. "I love you more than anything, Dean." He whispered. Dean grinned down at him and started to rock his hips, pushing inside of Castiel. Castiel let out a stuttering gasp and threw his head back, "S-So _big_." He breathed out quietly.  
  
"You're my good boy, Cas." Dean slid more of himself in, Cas' heat clenching and slick around him. Dean bit his lip, not trying to sound like a girl when he finally bottomed out inside of Cas, his balls pressed up against Cas' soft asscheeks. Castiel let out a punched out moan, Dean was rubbing him in all the right ways, filling him up perfectly. The smaller boy let out a mix of 'ahhhh' and 'mmmm' as he gripped the scarves holding him to the bed.  
  
"You think you can come untouched, Sweetheart?" Dean asked, leaning down to kiss Cas' neck, still thrusting inside him.  
  
Castiel let out a strangled cry each time Dean slid back into him, the pleasure coming in waves and burning every nerve in his body. "O-Ohhhhh mygod, mmmmhmmm, mph!" He mewled and moaned. His pale cheeks were stained red, his eyes glazed over and staring at the ceiling in pure wonder.  
  
"Look at me, Sweetheart." Dean cooed, sitting up again and putting a hand under Cas' jaw. "You love me, baby?"  
  
Castiel whimpered and looked up at Dean hazily. "Mhm, love you so much." He whined, struggling to keep his eyes on his boyfriend and not give into the pleasure.  
  
"Love you, too." Dean grinned and put his hands on Cas' waist. He knew 'making love' was supposed to be soft and slow, but he couldn’t hold himself back anymore. "Can I go fast now, baby?"  
  
Castiel nodded and breathed shakily, a smile on his face. "Yes, that is fine." He whispered. "Good." Dean let himself lose control and he started fucking into Castiel with all he was worth, pounding into the boy’s prostate.  
  
Cas _screamed_ Dean’s name to the heavens, his raven black hair buried into the pillows like it was his only salvation as pleasure consumed him in a wave. It felt so _good_ , it felt insanely good, but it felt even better when he remember that Dean was causing it, that Dean loved him and no one else. That he had someone to live for.  
  
Dean clenched his jaw to keep from cumming too soon, he wanted... _needed_ Castiel to cum first. He needed to see Cas' look of pleasure, he needed to feel Cas clench and squirm and quiver. Castiel cried out and strained against the scarves, a look of pure ecstasy spreading over his face. The smaller boy couldn't take it anymore, it was too much. Cas arched his back and came while he sobbed a mantra of Dean's name, his blue eyes shot open and rolled into the back of his head. Dean’s breath stuttered and he watched the show, feeling like he might never speak again. His abdomen started to clench and after a few more thrusts, he was coming explosively inside the writing boy. He was still buried deep inside of Castiel and he had to force himself to take a shuddering breath, he seemed he had forgotten how to breathe all together.  
  
Castiel moaned softly when he felt Dean's cum fill him, "I love you, I don't want to live without you." He whispered under his breath and relaxed into the mattress, panting heavily. Dean nodded and pulled out, the wet suction sound making his cock twitch. "Cas..." He rasped, before collapsing next to him, both of them sweaty and sticky. Cas whimpered and leaned his head over, nuzzling his face into Dean’s strong shoulder. "I love you so much." He whispered.  
  
"I love you, too, Cas." Dean said, before regaining some of his strength and getting on his hands and knees above Cas. "I love you, Castiel. So much, I love you." He pressed kisses all over Cas' chest and neck, leaving marks, even licking up Cas' cum. Castiel teared up joyfully and let his head fall back with a happy sigh, anyone could practically feel the flutter of his heart against his chest. "I love you more than life, Dean."  
  
Dean grinned, pressing a long kiss to where he could feel Cas' heart beating. "True love." He murmured. Castiel smiled and tried to bring his hands down to touch Dean in return, but the scarves stopped him. The smaller boy whined and huffed.  
  
Dean smirked up at him. "I might just keep you tied up, Sweetheart..." Dean smirked and ran a hand over Cas' bound wrists. Cas whimpered and wiggled his wrist about, trying to pull it from its restraint. "Would you like that? Me to clean you up while you're still tied up, can’t do anything about it?" Dean smirked, getting up and going to the bathroom, getting a rag and wetting it, pouring a little soap in it. Not too much, not enough to get Cas sticky, but enough to clean him up. Castiel grumbled and laid his head back, Dean was such a tease, it was annoying. "Dean! Not fair!" He whined childishly, just because he had a smaller body, didn't mean he couldn't overpower Dean...right? Dean came back with the warm washcloth and started to rub it over Cas' body, leaving a shiny wet trail in his wake. "You love me." Dean rolled his eyes. Cas huffed and glared at Dean. "I do, but I want to hug you!" He whimpered, putting on his best puppy eyes.  
  
"We can cuddle and do aftercare later, Sweetheart..." Dean grinned and kept wiping down the younger boys chest until he felt satisfied. Castiel whimpered and let out noises of complaint the whole time, all the smaller boy wanted to do was hold Dean close and cuddle until school the next morning. "Please, Dean. I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Darling.." Dean limped over and untied each of Cas' limbs, laying down next to him when he finally finished all of them. Cas' limbs went limp for a few moments before he curled his lanky arms and legs around Dean like a koala, pulling him closer. "I love you so much." He murmured again.  
  
"I love you more, Cas." Dean grinned at him and was surprised how easily the words rolled off his tongue. Usually he would never say that to a girl, but with Castiel, he didn’t feel like he needed to hide himself. Castiel giggled tiredly and nuzzled Dean’s muscled chest. "No, I love you more than anything in the whole entire world." He said cheesily.  
  
"Well, Damn, I guess you've got me beat." Dean grinned and put an arm around Castiel, rubbing him gently.  
  
Castiel couldn't help but feel confused by what Dean meant, did Dean not love him more than anything? No, Dean did, Dean definitely did. The smaller boy rested his head under Dean’s chin and smiled to himself, his breathing slowly luring him farther and farther into a sleepy state.  
  
"One of these days..." Dean murmured quietly, also falling asleep. "You're gonna let me win one of those battles."  
  
"No." Cas whispered with a fond look, he didn't feel he deserved it. Dean was _perfect_ , and he was so unbelievably lucky to gain Dean's affection and love. Castiel picked up Dean’s hand and laced their fingers together, memorizing every trace and every shadow for later.  
  
"I'll get your name tattooed on my forehead." Dean joked, turning over to look at Cas. "Oh! Or maybe your face, _on top of my face_..."  
  
Castiel threw his head back and laughed, "Dean! Oh my god! Shut up you dork!" He squeaked out, turning red at how adorable Dean was being.  
  
"Maybe I'll get 'I luv BabyCakes.' on my ankle or something. Just to piss you off." Dean smirked, running a hand through Cas' hair. Castiel snorted and swatted Dean's chest, snuggling closer to him. "You're ridiculous." He said lovingly.  
  
“Mmm, but you love it.” Dean countered. Cas smiled and nodded sleepily. "Yes I do, so much." He whispered before giving into the sleep’s call on him and passing out. Dean kissed Cas on the forehead before falling asleep to Cas' steady breathing.


	8. Cas, I can explain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: there will be a mentioning of cutting, I try my best to skip over it

Castiel woke up in the morning and his blue eyes tried to close against the light shining on them through the window. "Mmmm." He hummed sleepily, rolling over onto his stomach.   
  
"Cas?" Dean mumbled and sat up, Cas' moving around had drawn him out of his sleep. Castiel grunted in response, his whole frame peaceful and relaxed before he remembered. "SCHOOL!" He shouted and jumped out of bed.   
  
"I thought you had a break?" Dean yelped, jumping up also, crumbling to the ground when a shock of pain zinged up his foot and into his spine.   
  
"Dean!" Cas scolded, gently helping Dean into his wheelchair. "The break was for me to help you yesterday, right? Or am I getting this wrong." He said in confusion. Dean shook his head. "No, Cas, you're right." He shifted in his wheelchair. "Can I go to school? Please, Cas?" 

 

Usually, Dean would never ask to go to school, but he didn’t want to spend the whole day alone. Castiel smiled and nodded. "Yes, I will take you there and may you meet me outside of the art classroom after first period?" He asked as he pulled on fresh clothes and combed his hair uselessly. Dean nodded, standing up to put on his clothes, totally not staring at Cas' ass. He slumped back down in his seat and looked up at Castiel. "You're too good to me..."   
  
The blue eyed boy turned and adjusted his dorky blue tie with a smile. "I think I give you the love you give me." He said shyly. Cas walked over and wheeled Dean tediously out to the car and helped him inside before loading the wheelchair up and getting in the driver's seat.   
  
"Sorry I'm such a burden..." Dean looked down, after having listened to Castiel struggle with the wheelchair for at least 10 minutes. Castiel smiled and shook his head, "No, I want to take care of you, because I love you." He said softly as he drove off to school. Dean leaned over and pecked Cas on the cheek, running his hand through his hair a few times so it wouldn’t look like he just had sex....which he kinda did. A few minutes later he pulled up to the school.   
  


Castiel got out of the car and pulled out the wheelchair, helping Dean inside quickly. "Okay, I need to get to art, but can you meet me after? I have a gift."   
  
"I hope it’s a blowjob." Dean laughed and got out of the car, biting his lip to keep in a groan of pain when he put pressure on his foot. "Cas..please...I don’t wanna use the wheelchair... it’s  _ embarrassing _ ." Dean tried to not pout and whine like a child, but he couldn’t help it.   
  
"Oh get over your reputation, use the wheelchair." Castiel scolded, "I will gift you with  _ that _ tonight if you use the wheelchair."   
  
"Fine." Dean rolled his eyes and slumped down in the wheelchair, putting his backpack on his lap.   
  
Castiel giggled and wheeled Dean into the school and smiled, kissing his cheek quickly when no one was looking. If you were gay, you got beaten, simple rule at this high school. "I love you, see you before second period." Cas whispered before running off to his art class.   
  
"Love you more." Dean whispered when Cas had left and wheeled himself to his first period class, history, which was, thankfully, just across the hall from where he needed to meet Castiel. He rolled himself down the hall, ignoring the stares he kept getting from people.   
  
Castiel smiled and closed his art book when the bell rang, the drawing was  _ perfect _ . Every detail of his and Dean's hand laced together, but on both of their hands sat a ring, was elegant and effortfully drawn. Cas always loved art, but this was definitely one of his best pieces. It was for Dean, it had to be perfect.   
  
Dean rolled out of the room and waited for Cas, excited to see his surprise. As soon as Dean's wheelchair glided to a stop there was a shrilling screech from the other side of the hall. " _ Deanie baby _ what happened!?" Lisa yelled and ran over, fawning over Dean with determination and peppering kisses all over his face. "What the hell is with the wheelchair?!"   
  
"Lis..." Dean tried to duck his head away from the onslaught of kisses. "Lisa, I'm fine...you're causing a scene.."   
  
Castiel looked up when he heard the commotion and shrugged as he tucked his book to his chest, looking at the drawing pridefully. Maybe one day he and Dean could get married? Lisa sat on Dean's lap, running a hand through Dean’s hair as Cas stepped into the hallway and slowly looked up. "Babe, we've been together for a year now, I can cause a scene." She said with a roll of her eyes before kissing him eagerly and pulling back. "Where were you the last few days! I've been worried sick!" Castiel froze and watched the scene with a look of confusion and then, pure  _ heartbreak _ . It was all a lie. Dean never actually wanted him, he wasn't even single. The smaller boy looked like a scared rabbit that had been cornered as his heart felt like it shattered into a million pieces.   
  
Dean yelped and pulled away, wiping his lips. "Lisa! Get off me. " He hissed. Dean didn't want to push her off in the middle of the hallway, but he did give her a little nudge. He didn't know how to dump Lisa, but when he looked up and saw Cas just...staring at them like that, he got the courage to push Lisa off him. "Cas, I can explain!" He called after him, starting to wheel towards the boy. “S-Stay away from m-m-me…” The blue eyed boy whimpered. Castiel backed up and took off into a full on sprint, knocking people out of his way and murmuring apologies as he went. The smaller boy ran head first into Lucifer and his book clattered to the floor, his drawing of he and Deans intertwined hands on display for the larger boy. Lucifer grunted and picked the book up. "Oh my god..." He huffed out in a sardonic tone. "The fag likes to draw!" 

 

Cas looked at the drawing and teared up before running off down the hallway, gaining the attention of Lucifer’s friends. "Get em!" Lucifer hollered and ran after Cas. Castiel was slower, but he was smaller. Lucifer tossed the book onto the floor and burst through the doors to the football field, seeing that Cas was gone. "Dammit!" Lucifer growled and turned back inside. Castiel hid under the bleachers and burrowed slightly into the leaves, his eyes overflowing with tears and finally falling down his cheeks. The blue eyed boy let out a tiny sob and hid his face in shame. Of course it was too good to be true.

  
Lisa gasped and stood up, catching the back of Dean's wheelchair. "Dean! What the heck! I was just kissing you!" She said in confusion and started wheeling him to their shared Physics class. "Can you even tell me what happened to your foot?"   
  


"Fucking stop!" Dean stood up quickly, even though it hurt like hell. "It’s none of your damn business! We're over, Lisa! I found someone else, and it'd be great if you could respect my decision." He knew it was shitty, but he had to go find Cas and pray Lisa wouldn't be difficult. "Can you please leave me  _ alone _ , now?"   
  
It turned out praying doesn’t work as often as he wanted. "Dean. The medicine you are on is making you irrational." Lisa said as she made Dean sit back down. "Now let’s just go to class, I don't know who you're even talking about, do the pills cause hallucinations? I would have known if you liked someone else. Everyone would have known."   
  
"I'm not on any medication." Dean  _ needed  _ to go find Cas. Dean groaned out and put his head in his hands. He waited until they got to class and he could stand without getting rammed over in the hallway. "Lisa..." Dean said his words firmly and slowly, loud enough for everyone to hear. "I am breaking up with you."   
  
Lisa smiled, completely unphased by Dean’s words. "No, you aren't, because if you were on medication you would deny it that you were on medication." She said matter of factly. Lucifer finally entered class after finding Cas with a slightly bruised fist, he only punched him twice and then ripped his drawing in front of him, but didn't do anything else to the boy who was crying so much it was  _ annoying as fuck _ . Lucifer sat down and set his feet on the table, looking at his knuckles and tuning out the bickering couple with a roll of his eyes.    
  
Dean bit his lip and decided to just go for it. He knew he would regret his later but he pulled down the collar of his shirt, showing all the hickeys Cas had given him "Yeah, I am, Lisa. You're not my type anyway. More into dicks." He rolled his eyes and grabbed his backpack, starting to roll out, before he turned around and rolled over to Lucifer’s desk. "And  _ you _ ." He whipped out and gave Lucifer a good punch to the jaw, yeah, he had almost broken something.   
  
Lisa gasped incredulously at the admittance, "No you aren't! You love my pussy!" She yelled angrily and defensively. Lucifer shouted in pain and almost toppled from his chair, holding his jaw gingerly.   
  
Dean rolled his eyes. "Not anymore." He turned back to Lucifer. "You gonna hit a cripple?" He smirked, gesturing to the wheelchair. He leaned in to whisper. "You committed aggravated assault, so many hate crimes on Cas...you really gonna throw your whole life away? We could expose you so easily. Now, listen to me...leave Castiel  _ alone _ ."   
  
Lucifer chuckled hoarsely and glared, "You really think that in this small town you can own  _ me _ ? I'm not your little bitch. My father, Chuck Shurley, is the Mayor. He's buddy buddy with the sheriff. Nice try, bastard. But you don't wanna know the truth about that little faggot." He spat and stood up.   
  
"Don’t call him that!" Dean stood up too, gritting his teeth, trying to ignore the throbbing pain. "What truth?"   
  
"The fag's a slicer, one time I found em in the locker rooms, so I edged him on. He wants to die so badly, gotta let him know that everyone agrees with that. Handed 'im my switchblade out in the back lot, gave em a little convincing to use it." Lucifer drawled out, flexing his bruising knuckles with a sneer.   
  
Dean felt sick, like he was about to throw up. He knew Castiel hurt himself but...he had never gone into detail about it. "Shut your fucking mouth, Lucifer." Dean said lowly, trying not to puke and cry and scream and run to look for Cas all at the same time.   
  
"Why?" Lucifer teased sardonically. "Go to your  _ girlfriend _ and cry 'bout it." He snapped before standing and walking to the nurse for his jaw.   
  
"She's not my girlfriend." Dean snapped and sat down, grabbing his backpack and rolling out if the room. Cas...where would Castiel be? Dean decided to check the locker rooms first, but after rolling around for a few minutes and calling Cas' name, Dean raked his brain with other places Cas could be, not at all remembering where Lucifer told him Cas was over his own anger.    
  
Castiel sat in his locked car, letting the blade hang loosely from his hand. He thought that he wouldn't go back, but he deserved it. The smaller boy curled his knees to his chest and stared at his slitted arm with a confused look. Why did all of this happen to him? He looked up and checked his bruising cheekbone in the rear view mirror before picking the knife back up and swallowing thickly, shakily pressing the tip of the blade back against his skin and taking a deep breath, wondering if he should do it or not.  _ Yes, he should.  _

  
After ten minutes of looking, Dean stopped and groaned in annoyance. Dean was fucking  _ done  _ with this chair, it was just slowing him down. He decided to drop it off at Cas' car and just keep looking, but when he got to Cas' car he heard faint sobbing. He pressed his face to the window, cupping his hands around his eyes to look inside, heart soaring when he saw Cas- oh. Dean’s eyes raked over Cas' slitted, blood covered arm. It wasn’t much, just a thin, sticky sheen, but Dean turned away from the car and threw up everything he had eaten for the last day. Hearing Cas like that, he could handle. Knowing Cas was like that, he could handle.  _ Seeing _ Cas like that, it made him want to cry.

  
A few minutes later Dean straightened up and decided to just go for it. He opened Cas' car door and climbed inside the passengers wheel, looking over at the crying boy. Castiel sniffled and looked up, his eyes filled with distant pain. When his gaze landed on Dean Cas immediately opened the car door and got out, clutching the knife to his chest like a life vest. He knocked into the wheelchair and turned around, staring at it in confusion before he realized Dean must've walked to the other side of the car. He looked at the chair hesitantly and clenched his jaw, "Use the chair." He croaked, taking off in a fast walk towards the woods. Cas didn't want anymore lies.   
  
Dean got out and quickly limped after Cas. "Castiel, please..." He caught the boy’s elbow, he didn’t even know what he was begging for, but just looking at how tightly Castiel was holding the knife he used to hurt himself made Dean want to hurl again.   
  
" _ What _ ." Castiel seethed, curling in on himself for protection, as if it would heal his broken heart. He should have gone with his instincts and believed that he wasn't loved, and that he could never  _ be _ loved.   
  
"Give me the knife...please..." Dean begged and held a hand out, palm up towards Cas. Castiel shook his head and looked down with scared eyes, his lower lip quivering as he fought back tears. "N-No." He mumbled.    
  
"Please, Cas." Dean took a step forward. "I didn’t do it to hurt you, Cas, I forgot I was dating her..." Dean looked at Castiel with pleading eyes.   
  
The tears spilled over and splashed onto Cas’ cheekbones, his face contorting into confusion and fear. "H-H-How could you forget y-you were-  _ hic- _ dating someone! Why didn't you at l-least tell me you n-needed to wait-  _ hic- _ if you didn't want to hurt me! Will you forget about me and go find some p-pretty girl t-to date?" Castiel yelled, hiccuping and sniffling like a child who cried so hard they needed to regain their breath.   
  
"No, Cas, I'm never gonna do that! I forgot because I just  _ love  _ you so much there wasn't any other person on my mind." Dean tried to explain, his eyes on the wavering knife in Cas' clutched hand. Castiel’s lip quivered and he sat down on the floor, his legs curling up by the knife in his hands. He so badly just wanted to be alone and let loose, he wanted to believe Dean was right, but there was no way anyone loved a freak like him. Dean kneeled down next to Cas and reached out, trying to tug the blade out of his hands. "Please, Cas, we can talk about this."   
  
Castiel hiccuped and hesitantly let go of the knife, bringing his sweater sleeve covered hands up to wipe his eyes jerkily. No matter what Cas wanted to think, he was weak, and he would do anything Dean said. Dean took the blade out of Cas' hands and put it to the side. When he put it down, he looked at his hand, covered in blood...Cas' blood, he felt sick to stomach again. "Cas, it’s gonna be okay.... Can I see your arm?"   
  
Castiel stared at the floor and shakily offered his arm, his raven haired head tucking in between his knees like they were a shield. Dean clenched his teeth and rolled up Cas' sleeve, trying not to irritate the sensitive skin. He forced himself to look, to not avert his eyes, to not break down crying at the fact that someone he loved felt like they had to do this to themselves. He needed to be  _ strong _ ...for Cas. As soon as Dean's calloused hand touched the skin of his wrist, Cas crumbled. The smaller boy sobbed and threw his arms around Dean’s neck, snuggling his smaller frame into Dean's larger one. He curled up in Dean's lap and breathed raggedly, inhaling that perfect leather and pinewood scent that calmed him so well. Dean wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and rubbed his back."Cas, it’s okay...it’s okay, baby, I love you, it’s gonna be okay..." Dean kept repeating into Cas' ear, calming the boy down. Castiel hiccuped and sniffed, burying his hands in Dean’s spiky hair like he was the only thing grounding him to the earth. "I love you." He whispered hoarsely. 


	9. I love him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some fucking hot smut in my opinion, you know they just can't keep there hands off each other ;)

Lisa stormed out of the school and stopped when seeing Dean cuddling a small boy in the middle of the parking lot, rage filling her. " _ Dean Winchester _ !" She yelled. Dean groaned inwardly. "Leave me the fuck alone, Lisa." He growled, not wanting to deal with her shit. Castiel turned his head and glared at Lisa, clenching his jaw when she looked at him. " _ You _ ! You're the piece of shit who stole my boyfriend!" She snapped. Cas glared and shook his head. "No." He murmured. "What did you just say?" She growled. "No, no I didn't." Cas said and stood up. Dean shakily stood and hobbled in between them. He turned to Lisa first. "Lisa, Cas didn’t  _ steal  _ anything from you. I went to  _ him _ ."   
  
Castiel squeaked and ducked his head under Dean’s arm to help him stand. "Dean sit back down! You're crazy!" He scolded, ignoring Lisa's look of disgust.   
  
"Cas, I'm fine." Dean said, still looking at Lisa. "I  _ love  _ him, Lisa. I've never said that to you, but I say it to Cas everyday."   
  
Castiel looked at Dean with a loving look and smiled shyly, biting his lip to hide it. The smaller boy quickly jogged and grabbed Dean’s wheelchair. "Sit." He said firmly, glancing nervously at the snarling girl. "You can't do this to me!" She yelped angrily.   
  
"I can, Lisa, and I will." Dean knew it was cruel, but he didn’t feel all that bad when he pulled Cas from behind him and trapped his lips in a passionate kiss, right in front of Lisa. Castiel squeaked and let out a muffled sound of embarrassment before he opened his eyes and saw Lisa's jealous glare. Maybe he could have a little moment in the spotlight? The smaller boy melted into the kiss and cupped Dean’s jaw, mewling lightly. Dean smirked and tilted his head, deepening the kiss, at the same time, he put his hands on Cas' waist, pulling him closer. He didn’t even open his eyes, he knew Lisa was probably fuming by now. Cas slowly moved to sit in Dean’s lap, like a cat purring under the attention of their owner. Lisa let out an angry scream and stormed off childishly, causing Cas to giggle into the kiss and tip his head back to laugh. Dean laughed, watching her walk away, fixing his attention back on Cas a few seconds later. "I'm so sorry, Cas..."   
  
"Don't leave me." Cas whispered needily and leaned forward, nipping and sucking at Deans’ neck as if to claim him from all oncoming girls who desired him. "Mine." He murmured.   
  
"Never leaving you, Cas." Dean shook his head. "Yours, all yours." He tilted his head back, letting Castiel bite at his neck. Castiel suddenly felt dizzy and opened his eyes, the edge of his vision blurring out. Why did he feel so lightheaded? The smaller boy glanced at his arm and stopped mid kiss to Dean’s neck, slowly slumping against Dean’s chest as he passed out.   
  
"Shit!" Dean hissed, he had forgotten about the entire reason he was there in the first place. He was glad Cas' was sitting on his lap, since that made it easier for Dean to roll into school, to the nurses office. "Call an ambulance!" He said when he frantically rolled in.   
  
The nurse looked up in confusion and immediately snapped into action, she stood up and rushed to the phone, dialing the paramedics quickly. "What happened?" She mouthed as they picked up. Dean just shook his head, he didn't want everyone knowing Cas' business. As he waited for her to finish the call, he gently cradled Cas. "Don’t leave me, not like this, baby. I’m here, okay? Right here." He whimpered.   
  
The nurse told the woman on the other side of the line what it looked like and ten minutes later the ambulance pulled up to the front of the school and  nurses ran inside. Dean had started crying by now, he almost didn't let Cas’ limp body go. "C-Can I come?" He asked the paramedic, tears running down his face. Cas had stayed by Dean’s side the entire time he was in the hospital, he wanted to do the same for Cas.   
  
The nurses ignored Dean and tried to pry Cas' arms from his neck, but failed. "Sir, we need you to let the boy go." The nurse said, Cas had such a strong grip on Dean it seemed like Dean was holding him, not letting him go with his life, but it was Cas. Dean nodded and ducked his head so they could pull Cas' arms over Dean’s head. Shakily, Dean stood up and walked next to the stretcher. "I wanna go with him." He said, this time, more firm.   
  
The doctors kept pushing the stretcher down the hall, ignoring the odd and curious looks from other students that went to Lawrence High. "We won't slow down for you, but you may come." The doctor said. Dean nodded and limped next to them, climbing in the ambulance after they put Castiel in, with a few pained groans. He sat on the small bench and fastened his seatbelt before reaching out and grabbing Cas' hand. The doctors slipped an IV into Cas' arm and started checking his vitals, announcing a low blood levels. They cut his shirt open and placed a patch over Cas' heart to monitor his heart rate as they worked. When the ambulance pulled up they lifted his stretched out to the floor and made their way to the hospital. Dean followed them out, not even feeling how much his foot hurt. He looked at Cas laying down and he looked so...frail and tired and broken. Dean didn’t even realized they had stopped walking and were in the hospital room already.   
  
After about twenty minutes of doctors scrambling about and shouting the last nurse left the room and shut the door. Cas had lost a lot of blood, but the doctors stabilized him and got him an IV bag for replacement assistance. Dean had sat by Cas' side the entire time, just...watching. He couldn't believe he let this happen. He watched Castiel’s sleeping form, his eyes dull, no longer the bright green they used to be. Now they were a muddy green.   
  


Castiel hazily opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling in confusion. "Mm, my room looks weird." He murmured to what he assumed was himself.   
  
"Cas?" Dean asked softly, scooting his chair closer to the bed. He didn't want to strangle Cas, but still. Castiel looked over at Dean blearily and smiled. "Hello, did you drive me home?" He whispered in question, his eyes lazy. The smaller boy looked like he just rolled out of bed. Dean shook his head. "No, Cas, you're at the hospital." Dean decided, fuck it, and he dragged his chair all the way until it was pressed up against Cas' hospital bed. Cas sucked in a breath and sat up, his heart rate going up faster and faster. "What? What happened?" He yelped.   
  
"Cas!" Dean yelped, putting a hand on Castiel’s shoulder. "You're okay, you just lost a lot of blood, calm down, Cas."   
  
Castiel instantly calmed down and nodded, laying back against the seat. "O-Okay, what do you mean blood?"   
  
Dean raised an eyebrow. Did Cas really not remember? Reaching over, he gingerly took Castiel’s arm and started unwrapping the bandages, showing Cas his lacerated arm.   
  
Cas clenched his jaw and slowly looked up at Dean before he pulled his arm back. "I'm sorry, Dean. Sorry." He mumbled quickly and wrapped his arm back up.   
  
"No, Cas, you have nothing to be sorry for." Dean insisted, angling his chair so he and Cas were looking at each other. Castiel smiled and reached for his pocket, frowning when he realized he was wearing hospital clothes. The smaller boy looked at his folded jeans and stuttered. "Can you g-grab t-them?"   
  
"Of course." Dean nodded and got up, limping to the folded jeans and limping back over, handing the stiff cloth to Cas with a pained groan. Maybe he  _ did  _ need that wheelchair.   
  
Castiel gave Dean a sharp look that practically screamed 'sit down or i’ll make you, dumbass. How many times do I have to say it?' He pulled a shredded pile of paper from his pocket and handed it to Dean. "Lucifer ripped it up...but it was the surprise."   
  
Dean nodded and sat down, gently taking the paper into his hands. He smoothed out the blanket and fit the shreds together, or at least, he tried to. Three silent minutes later, Dean managed to get everything into the right place and a sharp intake of breath could be heard from anywhere in the room as Dean realized what the picture was. "I-It's beautiful, Castiel." Dean’s voice cracked a little, and he looked up at Cas with red-tinted eyes. Castiel smiled and laid his head back with a happy sigh. "I love you, so much." He whispered and took Dean's hand.   
  
"I love you too, Cas." Dean kept looking down at the picture. It was...amazing. Sketched, the lines all adding up to create what Dean was seeing, a  _ ring _ . "Do you really want to, Cas?" Dean’s voice broke. Castiel held his arms out towards Dean and hummed. "Mmm, c’mere." He murmured before taking Deans jaw into his hand and kissing him deeply, releasing little moans just to tease Dean. "Of course I do." Cas whispered against Dean’s lips.   
  
"You wanna get married? You wanna spend the rest of your life with me?" Dean put everything he had into the kiss, trying to let Cas  _ feel  _ how much Dean loved him.   
  
“ _ Yes.”  _ Cas breathed out. Dean stood up and straddled Cas on the hospital bed, going back down to kiss him, his hands on the back of Cas' neck. Castiel moaned throatily as his heart rate went up slightly. He couldn't stop smiling into the kiss. "I love you so much." He whispered, deepening the kiss like it would keep Dean from flying away from him. Dean pulled away with a soft sound. "I love you, so much, Cas, I don’t even know how to tell you." Dean looked down at Castiel with wide green eyes. "I can’t put it into fucking words, Cas."   
  
Castiel teared up and let out a happy noise before letting his head falling back to the pillow. "I love you so much." He whispered again, letting Dean's hands arch his neck up comfortably. Dean wordlessly leaned forward and kissed Castiel again, not sure of how to show his love to the smaller boy. Castiel groaned and wrapped his legs up and around Deans waist, pulling him closer to him in need. The smaller boy moaned into the kiss, his lips locking and pushing with Deans. Dean moaned softly, pulling away a little, loving how Cas' tilted his neck to follow Dean’s lips. “ _ Dean! _ Stop moving!” Cas whimpered.   
  
"Getting excited, Sweetheart?" Dean smirked, grinding forward, rubbing his and Cas' clothed cocks together. Castiel gasped and his heart rate spiked dramatically, his lips falling open in pleasure. " _ Oh _ !" He mewled.   
  
"You want me to get you off?" Deans smirk got wider as he reached under Cas' hospital gown, wrapping a cold hand around Cas' hard, hot cock. Castiel bit his lip and threw his head back, shaking his head back and forth. "N-No, not like that." He gasped out, his cheeks stained red. Dean quickly took a hand off of Cas' dick. "What? Did I do something wrong? How do you want it?"   
  
"No! It's not like that, I promise, I would like to wait until we can...um...together." Cas mumbled awkwardly.   
  
"What do you mean?" Dean quirked an eyebrow. He was kinda sure he knew what Cas meant, but in all honesty, he liked seeing the boy squirm.   
  
"Deannn!" Cas whined, his heart rate going up along with his embarrassment. The smaller boy ducked his head and turned bright red. "For us to have sex..!" He whispered shyly.   
  
"Ok." Dean nodded, before lowering a hand to his jeans. "You know, we could..." He let the sentence trail off as he tantalizingly ran a hand over his own crotch bulge.   
  
Castiel turned a deeper shade of red and watched closely. "U-Um, okay." He whispered, watching Dean’s hands as if in a trance. "Need you close."   
  
"We don’t have to do this now, if you don’t want to, Cas." Dean stopped unzipping his pants. "You were just in something traumatic, maybe this isn’t the best..."   
  
"No!" Castiel said quickly, turning red at how desperate he sounded. "S-Show me you love me..." The smaller boy whispered pleadingly. He felt like he  _ needed  _ Dean to love him, he needed to be close to Dean, even if they didn't have sex.   
  
"I love you, Cas, you know I do." Dean finished re zipping his pants and shifted their positions until he was spooning Cas, his hurt arm out of the way. "I love you, so so much." He murmured into Cas' soft, sweet smelling neck. Castiel teared up and hid his face in the pillow so Dean wouldn't see. He shuddered at Dean’s ghosting breath on his neck, his lips parting at how close they were. "I love you." He whispered.   
  
Dean could feel Cas shaking. "Cas? Are you okay?" He turned Castiel around with some effort and looked into the boy’s crying face. "Cas...don’t cry, please... Is it something I did?"   
  
Castiel shook his head and snuggled into Dean's neck. "No. It's never you. It's me." He murmured.   
  
"No, Cas, you're perfect." Dean knew this was cheesy as hell, but he believed everything he was saying. Castiel wanted to scream for Dean to make him whole again, to keep him safe and make him feel good in all of the meanings, but that was irrational at the moment, they were in the hospital. Cas whimpered and nuzzled his face into Dean’s neck, breathing raggedly. "I love you."   
  
"I love you so much..." Dean tried to put his emotions into words. "I love you like...I love you like you wouldn’t believe, Cas. I can’t even put how much I love you into words. You make me feel so amazing, and you're so giving and sweet and you're just  _ perfect _ ."   
  
Castiel untucked his head from Dean’s chin and looked at him with big, round, puppy dog eyes, his pouty lower lip quivering. "Do you love me more than Lisa?" He whispered innocently.   
  
Dean rolled his eyes. "I love you more than her, Cas. I hate Lisa." He chuckled lightly, looking down at Castiel. "You know so much about me, Cas....before everything happened, if someone called me gay.... I would probably beat them up or something. I was so  _ scared  _ what would happen if anyone found out."   
  
Castiel beamed childishly and surged up, cutting Dean off with a passionate kiss. As long as Dean loved him more than that bitch, he could be happy. "Love you so much." He whispered quickly before moving to nip and suck needily at Dean’s neck. Cas would do this a lot, completely forget they were in a public space and become horny as fuck. But when he remembered where he was he was a total mess of embarrassment.   
  
"God, Cas, I fucking love you, too." Dean moaned softly, his boner growing again, he couldn't help it. "C-Cas...I'm about to fuck you into this hospital bed..." He warned, as if that wasn't exactly what Cas wanted.   
  
"Mmm, hospital bed?" Castiel questioned absentmindedly as he sucked along the muscles in Dean’s neck. The way Dean was so youthfully muscled could turn him on so easily, who wouldn't want to nibble and snack on the sight in front of them?   
  
"Mhm..." Dean nodded, reaching a hand down to undo his zipper, kicking his pants off his legs a few seconds later. "The things you do to me, Cas.." Dean let his sentence trail off as he started grinding against Castiel.   
  
Castiel blinked in confusion and looked around,  _ shit _ . They were in public again. "Dean! Not here!" He whined, his heart rate spiking as he threw his head back and stuttered. The smaller boy's hips worked on their own, grinding against Dean needily.   
  
"Cas..." Dean whined. "You have your own room...and how many times did we fuck while I was in this same hospital for my foot?" He raised an eyebrow at Cas, his cock blurting out precum.   
  
Castiel turned red and watched Dean’s cock head subtly. "B-But people find us and think I'm a whore!" He squeaked. Cas was a total whore, for Dean, for anything related to Dean and nothing else but him.   
  
"Everyone knows I'm more of a man-whore than you, anyways, Cas. Everyone at school thinks you're a virgin." Dean smirked, reaching back and grabbing a handful of Cas' ass, the tender skin in his rough hand. Castiel shuddered and let his head fall back, he would  _ never  _ be fucking used to how Dean could take him apart with his words. The larger boy was like liquid sex. "O-Oh..." Cas breathed out, his hands flattening to Dean’s bare chest.   
  
Dean smirked and continued kneading Cas' asscheeks, squeezing them, pushing them together, pulling them apart, it was heaven. Castiel brought a leg up to wrap around Dean’s waist, his throat fluttering as he basked in the sensation. Dean’s hands could probably cover his ass they were so big, and he loved it more than he would care to admit. Dean moaned and started to grind into Cas, and he moved until he was on his hands and knees above Castiel. He looked down at him and lowered his head, pressing his lips to Cas'. Castiel gasped, his IV free arm coming up and wrapping around Dean’s neck. The smaller boy laced his legs around Dean’s back and his heart rate spiked and dropped each time Dean would grind into him.   
  
"You want me to fuck you, Sweetheart? You want me to fuck you into this bed, make you fucking  _ scream _ ?" Dean purred, biting and nipping roughly at Cas' neck. Castiel’s heart rate went up as he mewled, clinging to Dean with his three free limbs. "Ohmygod! D-Do it!" He gasped, his head falling back in submission.   
  
"Good boy." Dean was glad he had already kicked his pants off, since that meant he could just tear Cas' gown out of the way and look at his pink little hole. "You haven't had anything in here for almost a  _ whole day _ ." Dean’s voice was mocking. Castiel turned red and looked down at Dean. "Shut up or I won't have anything in my ass for  _ three more _ days!" He warned, squeezing his thighs together. Dean just shrugged and got off the bed, shuffling around the room, looking for that thermometer lube Cas had used last time. Cas smiled and watched Dean with a fond look. "I believe last time I found it on the counter with cotton swabs." He said teasingly.   
  
Dean rolled his eyes, walking over to the counter. "You're right." He smirked and brought over the bottle, pumping out a few squirts and rubbing it in between his fingers. "Gotta stretch you out first, Sweetheart." He laid down in between Cas' legs and couldn't help but take a few licks at Cas' hole. Castiel’s heart rate sped up as he moaned, his legs wrapping around Dean’s head. "I-I love your mouth so much." He whispered.   
  
"I love your hole more..." Dean smirked, going to town on Cas' ass, licking biting, sucking at it until the skin around his furled hole was bright red. Castiel let out a high pitched moan, sounding like a girl as he cried out. " _ Dean _ ! Love your t-tongue!" He gasped, his slim legs tightening. Dean smirked, slipping in a slick finger, stretching Cas out, getting Castiel ready for Dean’s cock. Cas bit his lip and rocked his hips against Dean’s thick fingers. The smaller boy let out needy whines, his eyes barely staying open to watch Dean's knuckle disappear. Dean kept licking at Cas' stretched rim, as he fit another finger inside the quivering boy. "You like how that feels, Sweetheart?"   
  
"Y-Yes!" Castiel breathed out, rocking against Deans fingers in desperation. "Hurry up!" The smaller boy demanded.   
  
"Alright." Dean laughed and shrugged, getting on his knees, putting the head of his cock against Cas' hole, slapping it against the pretty pink a few times. Castiel bit his lip and stared at Dean eagerly. "Please, please do it." He said in a light voice.   
  
"Anything for you, Sweetheart." Dean smirked and slid in, biting his lip when he felt Cas hot and tight and wet and  _ amazing  _ hole around him.   
  
Castiel’s mouth fell open and his head threw back into the pillow. "Ah!" He gasped, his free hand clutching Dean’s bicep. The smaller boy's heart rate slowly started rising as pleasure filled him, causing his face to flush.   
  
"Like that?" Dean smirked and started to roll his hips. A nurse was kicking it in the lounge, reading a book and eating her lunch. Suddenly she heard beeping and looked up at the screen showing all the patient's' heart rates and breathing patterns. The 5th one, C. Novak seemed to be having a heart or panic attack, maybe even an anxiety attack. She got up, her food forgotten as she rushed down the hall.   
  
Castiel nodded and bit his lip, letting out a pleasure filled whimper. "Uh-huh!" He mewled, rocking his hips up to meet Dean's gently. The smaller boy cried out and quivered, pressing his head farther back into the pillow when a bolt of pleasure shot through him.   
  
Dean kept thrusting in and out, speeding up his pace, nailing Cas' prostate as hard as he could. The heart monitor started speeding up the more he fucked into the smaller boy.   
  
"Oh my  _ god _ !" Castiel wailed, completely forgetting that they were in public. The pleasure flooded his brain, making all of his thoughts foggy if they didn't involve Dean. Cas' back arched and a look of pure bliss spread over his face. Dean smirked and started to snap his hips in and out of Castiel, the sound of their skin slapping and their moans of pleasure filling the room. Betty found room 205 and burst in, confused as to what she was seeing at first. She expected to see a one boy on the bed, shaking, maybe crying. Well...one of the boys on the bed was shaking and crying out, but not in the way she would have thought. She stared, wide eyes at the muscled back and ass that was facing her, that of a sandy brown haired boy who had two legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer and deeper. "Uh.." She tried to speak but she didn't even know what to say.   
  
Castiel finally just pulled the IV from his arm and threw his arms up, running his nails up Dean’s back. "O-Oh fuck!  _ Dean _ !" He cried out, his eyes shooting open and locking on Dean when he heard the door swing open. Jesus Christ this was so embarrassing. "D-Dean.." He stuttered. Betty’s nurse instinct kicked in and she rushed over to the bed. "You really shouldn't do that, sir." She mumbled, slipping the IV back in, trying her best not to look at what the two teenagers were doing. Castiel watched her with an embarrassed look, flinching when the IV was pressed in. "T-Thank you, ma'am." He murmured.   
  
"You guys shouldnt be...you know what, nevermind, not like it hasn't happened before." All of them were flushed red. Dean was still buried deep inside of Castiel, and he was looking at the woman as she reached over and ripped off Cas' heart monitor. "When you guys are...done, put that back on."   
  
Castiel nodded and turned a deeper shade of red, looking away shyly. "Yes, we will. Sorry." He said quickly. The smaller boy clenched around Dean with an innocent look, his eyes twinkling mischievously. Dean bit his lip to keep in a groan. What the  _ hell  _ did Cas think he was doing? Dean tried not to move his hips as he watched the woman tap some shit out on the screen, letting everyone know that the patient was safe.   
  
Castiel clenched rhythmically, smiling at the woman politely. "Thank you for being worried." He said as if he didn't have a dick up his ass. Dean brought a hand down to Cas' waist, squeezing it, hard, a warning. "Yes, thank you." He choked out, giving Cas a pointed glare. The woman seemed to calm down a little and grinned at them. "Yes, well...you guys caused quite a tizzy, we thought Mr. Novak was having an attack of some sort."   
  
Castiel smiled and shifted, clenching around Dean once more.  _ Fuck  _ he loved how big and strong Dean was. "My apologies, I didn't mean for someone to come in here." He said shyly.   
  
The nurse nodded and smiled a little. "It’s fairly common, I shouldn't have really been that surprised." The nurse looked up to Dean and saw his red face and clenched teeth. "Yes, uh, I'll be going now." She raked her eyes down Dean’s muscular chest, before she left the room.   
  
Castiel glared after the woman with jealousy, burying his face in the pillow as he tried not to let his mind jump to conclusions again. What if Dean liked women more? He was muscular, handsome, he could get any girl he wanted, and he was definitely their type. Cas was skinny and shy, definitely not anything a girl would want. Ever.   
  
Dean nodded at her and waited for her to leave the room and close the door, before he leaned forward and started thrusting and kissing Cas' neck at the same time. "Annoying bitch." He growled. Usually, he wouldn't have been that mad if she had walked in, it was her job, after all, but Dean was blue balled and irritated.   
  
Castiel's free hand raked down Dean’s back, a loud wail falling from his lips as he offered his neck to Dean. "Oh god just like that! Y-Yes!" He cried out. Okay, maybe it was a little louder than necessary, but he was jealous, he had a right to want to show off the person he loved the most. Dean smirked and raised an eyebrow at Cas for the noises he was making. "Good boy." He smirked and started moving his hips faster, snapping them in and out of Cas as fast as he could.   
  
Castiel froze immediately and his eyes rolled back, his whole body trembling as he stuffed his knuckles in his mouth to muffle his screams of pleasure. It felt so fucking  _ good _ , Dean fucked him apart from the inside out, he could scream his pleasure to the sky and everyone in the world would hear him. Dean moaned softly and sat up again, tightening his grip on Cas' waist. "F-Fuck, I'm gonna cum, Cas, you're so  _ tight _ ."   
  
Castiel choked and stared up at Dean with a blissful look. "F-Fuuuck! O-Oh my...oh my god yes. Yes yes yesyesyes up! A-Angle u-upwards." He cried out, his eyes round and pleading. Dean nodded and thrusted his hips up instead of forward, as hard as he could. Okay, so, yeah, maybe Cas wouldn't be able to walk right for a week, but it felt good in the moment.   
  
Castiel’s eyes rolled back, his hand grabbing at Deans shoulder and bicep,  scrambling everywhere like he didn't know what to hold onto. "Oh  _ YES _ !" He practically squealed in ecstasy. The look on his face could rival a pornstars as he came for what felt like endlessly, his body arching and trembling in Dean’s hold while he released sobs of euphoria.   
  
"C-Cas!" Dean let out a noise that was a cross between a sob and a moan. "F-Fucking love you so much!" He started babbling, thrusting faster, chasing his impending orgasm.   
  
Castiel silently screamed, his mouth wide open at the overstimulation Dean was giving him. The larger boy was drilling into him at the  _ perfect  _ angle, making him see stars. If anyone were to see him on his own like this they would probably think he was dying, but he was all consumed by the endless pleasure he was feeling. Cas didn't think his eyes could be farther back into his head than they were now.   
  
Dean honestly didn't know how he was holding back at this point. He kept thrusting into Cas, holding back with everything he had so he wouldn't cum too soon. God, this felt so good. Dean had no idea which was better, the feeling of Cas' tight channel clenching and twitching, or the faces and fucking  _ sounds _ , Cas was letting out.   
  
"O-Oh my... **_howareyou stillgoing_ ** ?" Castiel cried out, his eyes landing on Dean's. The smaller boy's eyes crossed and rolled back once more at the body wracking pleasure that filled every nerve in his body. He let out little 'uh's with every pound of Dean's hips, his head thrown back in ecstasy. "D-Don't stop! Dean! Ohmygod don't stop!  _ Don't you dare stop! _ " Cas screamed so loud that even the nurse named Betty could hear. " _ Dean _ !"   
  
Dean was pretty sure that both of them had an overstimulation kink. He let out a whine and leaned down, smashing their lips together, swallowing down Castiel's moans. God, this was so fucking hot. "Not gonna stop, Cas." Dean growled. "Never gonna stop, gonna fuck you ‘til you cant breathe, ‘til you beg me to stop."   
  
Castiel shuddered violently and his hands flew to Dean’s hair, holding him as close as he could. With an exceptionally well angled, hard, and fast snap of Dean's hips Cas froze and threw his head back. "One day I want you to ambush me at my house and fuck me until I can't take it anymore!" He gasped out almost robotically, as if Dean struck something deep inside him that just threw him into a pleasure coma.   
  
Dean moaned loudly and came, just  _ thinking  _ about how much he could do to Cas if they were home alone for a night. The fact that he fucked Cas so well that he just blurted it out unintentionally. "H-Holy shit!" He hissed, his cock pumping out cum deep inside the blue eyed boy. Cas mewled and clung to Dean with his free hand, a look of bliss on his features as he came for a second time. The smaller boy slumped back against the bed tiredly, his eyes hazy and dilated. " _ Uhhhhhhuuuhhgggmm _ ." Cas groaned incoherently.   
  
Dean smirked and collapsed next to him, breathing heavily. "I love you." He murmured softly, he turned on his side to look at Cas, Dean’s golden skin basking in the afterglow of sex.   
  
"I love you too." Castiel whispered quietly, looking over at Dean in a daze. The smaller boy ran his free hand over Dean’s gorgeous, sweaty torso, skimming along his biceps in appreciation. "You're beautiful." The smaller boy murmured, his eyes falling shut. Dean completely fucked him out, he could fall asleep at that exact moment.   
  
"Not as beautiful as you." Dean smirked, letting his eyes flutter closed, too. He pulled Cas into a spooning position, both of them sweaty, filthy and stinky, but Dean couldn't be happier.   
  
Cas snored slightly, his sex hair was messed up to the maximum, laying against Dean's chest in a content sleep. The smaller boy's lacerated arm moved cautiously to find Dean’s in his sleep, his slim hand lacing with Dean’s large one. Dean smiled and clutched Cas' hand, squeezing it lightly. "I love you." He whispered into Cas' neck, before laying down a final kiss and going to sleep.


	10. Azazel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cas on morphine is ADORABLE

In the morning Cas shifted and groaned, snuggling into the arm cushioning his head. He blearily opened his eyes and squeaked when seeing a nurse looking at his arms and writing stuff down. Dean was still fast asleep, his and Cas' bodies tangled up in each other. He grumbled a little when he felt Cas move a little, tugging him back into Dean’s warmth. Cas squeaked again and arched into Dean’s warm and muscular body, his eyes were round and apologetic as he looked at the nurse. The smaller by moved his free arm back and buried a hand in Dean’s hair, massaging gently to please his grumpy sleeper. Dean grinned in his sleep and seemed to calm down, Cas' thin hand doing wonders to all his stress. His arms was still wrapped around Cas, well, the one that wasn't under Cas' head.   
  
If the nurse wasn't here, Cas probably would've let out a tiny moan. He  _ loved _ this, when Dean’s body would just shroud his, practically swallowing his lean frame with his built one. The nurse nodded and walked out, leaving the couple be. Cas grinned mischievously and rocked his perfect ass back into Dean’s large cock, god he was glad the covers were on them. The smaller boy hummed teasingly, pretending he was doing this all in his sleep.   
  
Dean moaned softly, his morning wood already prominent against Cas' bare ass. His hand tightened on Castiel’s waist. Dean usually slept into 12 in the afternoon or maybe even one, so he was still in a deep sleep, since it was only 10.   
  
Cas mewled and wiggled his hips up enough for Dean’s dick to fall into position. The smaller boy knew he was prepped already, but he didn't even notice the young male who walked in. Castiel rolled his hips back and gasped when the head of Dean's cock popped inside of him, his blue eyes fluttering closed at the feeling. Dean awoke with a start, feeling Cas' tightness around him. "Cas?" He asked thickly his voice rough and thick with lust and sleep.   
  
"Sh, I'm helping you out." Castiel said in an airy voice. He bit his lip and slowly worked his hips down, taking more and more of Dean's thick length into his hole. It felt  _ amazing _ to just be filled by Dean, it made all of his problems fall away. The smaller boy's eyes fluttered open and he squeaked when seeing a male with a name tag that read "Azazel" watching him, his face two feet away from his own. Dean couldn’t hold back his long moan as Cas fucked himself. "Why'd you stop?" Dean panted, his eyes still closed.   
  
"Yeah, why'd you stop?" The man asked, poking Cas' chest curiously. He had to be older than twenty, but there was no way he was older than thirty. The smaller boy's chest heaved and he clenched his jaw. "Maybe it's because I don't enjoy having someone's face one foot away from my own that isn't my boyfriends." Cas grumbled, his hand tightening nervously in Dean’s hair.   
  
"What? What’s wrong?" Dean rubbed his eyes and pulled out of Cas, before sitting up. He opened his eyes, looking around, before they landed on Azazel. "Oh, sorry sir, did something happen?"   
  
"Ah, yes. My apologies...but you need to leave. I am here to give...an instructed physical." Azazel said, looking through his worksheets jerkily. "It says the boy has a history of being in the hospital, and for the same reason he is here today, I am just here to check if he is okidoki."   
  
"Oh, okay...uh can you leave for a second? We have to get...dressed." Dean asked, looking at the nurse, indicating that they were both naked under the sheets, which they were. The nurse nodded, glancing at Castiel a little too long. "That won't be necessary for Mr. Novak." He said before walking out.   
  
Dean just shrugged as the man left. "He's kind of weird." He murmured, looking at Cas. Castiel nodded and nervously looked at Dean. "Yeah, it'll be okay, I'm weird too." The smaller boy said with a smile. "Why don't you go to the cafeteria and get food, we can eat." He said softly. Dean nodded. "Sorry to leave you with a boner, sweetheart." He grinned and swooped down to peck Cas on the lips, before he got up and got dressed.   
  
Castiel giggled and laid back in his bed, getting comfortable. "Bring me something nice." He said softly, his eyes twinkling with a light.   
  
"Of course, baby." Dean grinned, pulling on his shirt. He gave Cas a final kiss, before he strolled out. That Azazel guy was kind of weird...he would go to the front desk and ask about him, he wanted to file a complaint.   
  
Azazel walked into the room and locked the door behind him, causing Cas to tense. "You're a pretty lil thing." Azazel giggled, wheezing slightly as he walked over. Cas immediately wished Dean was here. "Don't say that and just do your job." Cas mumbled, his throat tight. "What job?" Azazel asked, almost dumbfounded by the question before he slid a needle into Cas' arm, turning the dial up for morphine. Castiel jerked and yelped, Azazel quickly clamped a dirty hand over Cas' mouth. "Shhhhhhhhh!" He hissed. "Sleeeeep!" Cas' eyes slowly began to cross and he started laughing drunkenly, the high amounts of morphine causing him to act loopy. Azazel hummed and skipped over to the counter, pulling out tapes. The man walked back over and started placing random pieces of tape along Cas' chest, acting like an artist to a masterpiece.   
  
Dean walked up to the front desk. "Hi, yes, I'd like to ask about a nurse you guys employ, maybe even file a complaint?" The young woman across the desk nodded. "Of course, sir, and who are you asking about?" Dean tried to think of the name. "It was a weird one....in red letters....Azriel? Azel? Something like that. He was acting really weirdly towards my boyfriend." Dean leaned forward on the desk, watching as the woman's eyes got wide.   
  
Azazel hummed and finally finished writing his name on the wall with a red sharpie, the same one he used to write on his name to the sticker he put on the fun coat he found. The man had drawn symbols all over the walls and windows, muttering about warding off the bad spirits. Cas watched dazedly and laughed with joy. "You're funny!" He giggled. "Wanna hear something else that's fun? Crawling through vents, do it all the time. It's how I got here!" Azazel said hoarsely, his head ticking to the side every once and awhile. Cas' eyes widened in wonder and he gasped in awe, clapping his hands together. "Sssssounds fun!" Castiel said quickly. Azazel nodded and walked towards the vents, opening the one on the lower half of the wall. "Here, come with me." He drawled before crawling inside. Castiel watched and looked over at the machine. "Hm, high morphine levels for whoever stays in here." Cas said absentmindedly as he pulled the IVs out and wobbled after the man curiously, sliding into the vent with ease.   
  
The nurse looked at Dean. No, there’s no way... "Sir, what did you say his name tag looked like." Dean shrugged, still not getting what was wrong. "Like I said, it was red, kinda like someone wrote it on. And it didn't even say nurse or anything, it was just like an index card taped on a jacket..." Deans throat went dry. "Sir, Azazel is a patient in our insanity ward." The woman said, as she got up, racing towards Cas' room, Dean close behind her. As soon as they got there the nurse gasped and turned the morphine down, worrying her lip with her teeth. Dean looked at the vent. Yeah, Cas was thin enough to fit through there. He turned to the nurse, his hands shaking with ear. "W-Where does he like to g-go?" Dean couldn't control how shaky his voice was, and he hated how weak he sounded in the moment.   
  
"I have...no idea. Oh god I'm so sorry, we will find them right away. I promise." The nurse said. She ran over to the vent and got on her hands and knees, just in time to see Cas laying at the other end of the air duct. Castiel giggled and waved, his pupils fully dilated.   
  
"Oh my god!" Dean looked in too, but there was no way he was fitting in there, his shoulders were too damn broad. "Would he go back to his room?" Dean’s hands were starting to shake.   
  
Castiel let out a tiny "wheeee!" when Azazel reached back and grabbed his ankle, sliding him around the corner. The nurse slapped a hand over her mouth a quickly closed the vent, decidedly not telling the already worried boyfriend. "I-I...um...he went right. So that means he's heading towards the crematorium." She explained, not really thinking over what the words meant. A word on the wall read "best friends forever", the r elongated, like his hand slipped.   
  
Deans heart was speeding up. "Azazel doesn't even fucking  _ know _ him, how are they best friends?" Dean felt like he was hyperventilating, but he forced himself to stay calm. "Where is it?"   
  
"At the very end of the hall on your right, hurry. I'll call the security." She said quickly before running out to the front desk. Azazel kicked open the vent and lowered Cas to the floor, jumping out after him. Cas wobbled a bit, looking around in excitement. Azazel watched eagerly and dragged Cas over to a furnace. "Here! Let's get inside!" He drawled, climbing inside of the furnace like he was on an adventure. Castiel watched in wonder and giggled, looking back at the large locked door, it had a small window, he thought it was the perfect place to make a fort from because it  _ looked _ like a real fort. Cas crawled inside and sat at the entrance, watching Azazel rock back and forth. "We're good friends, you and I." Azazel rasped.   
  
Dean down the hall, hoping that maybe Azazel wanted to talk or some shit to Cas first. He got the the door labeled 'Crematorium' and grabbed the door knob, letting out a groan of frustration when it was locked. "Cas! Castiel!" He started banging on the door with his fist.   
  
Castiel turned and looked at Dean dazedly, his eyes lighting up with childlike joy. "That's my boyyyyfriend!" He said, pointing at the little window where Dean’s face was. Azazel paused, looking at Dean and his eyes became more and more dangerous. "Heeeee likes to fuck me! A-And it's  _ awesome _ !" Castiel slurred, leaning back against the wall of the furnace with a dreamy look. "Dean has a biggg ding dong."   
  
Dean saw Azazel through the window and glared at him as he called Cas' name. He kept pounding on the metal door, he could feel his skin becoming raw and he could feel his fist throbbing as he pounded the door.   
  
"Sir! Stop!" A man yelled as he ran over, fumbling with a set of keys. "He's very unpredictable! He was sent here for asphyxiation of fourteen people in a daycare center." The guard explained as he moved Dean back. As soon as the click of the lock sounded through the room Azazel snapped, screaming in a rage as he tackled Cas to the ground. Dean’s heart stopped and he felt like it took forever for the man to open the door, but as soon as he did, Dean's eyes widened at the sight before him. "Get off of him!" Dean ran at Azazel in rage, tackling the man. Azazel snapped his teeth and the guard immediately rushed over, slamming a needle into the patient's neck.    
  
Dean pushed Azazel to the side in disgust and focused on Cas. "Cas? Castiel? Are you okay?" He made his voice gentle and soft as he kneeled over the blue eyed boy laying on the floor.   
  
Castiel looked up dreamily and laughed, bopping Dean's nose. "You're cute, mmmm, marry me." He slurred lazily. The smaller boy stood up and wobbled before walking towards the furnace. "Adventure!" He squeaked out.   
  
"Cas!" Dean hissed, grabbing Cas by the back of his shirt and dragging him back, deciding to take Cas out of the room altogether. He dragged Cas out and back into his own room.   
  
Castiel giggled, slowly sliding out of his shirt and to the floor. The smaller boy looked around, a confused look on his face. "This is not as cool as my fort!" He whined blatantly, giving Dean the best puppy eyes he could. "Are you my frieeennd?"

  
"I’m your boyfriend, Cas." Dean bent over and picked Castiel up, laying him down on the bed. Cas stared at Dean and grabbed his head, pulling him so their noses were almost touching, he slowly tilted his head to the side, narrowing his eyes before he flopped back to the bed, his eyes foggy. "Yourrr the one who makes me feeel goooood." He drawled, giggling about. "In-In hereeee!" The smaller boy pointed to his heart. "Annndd in here." He slurred, waving to his whole body. Dean just chuckled and layed down next to Cas in the bed. He turned to Cas, his head propped up on his shoulder. Castiel cooed lazily, placing an open hand on Dean’s face. "Whyyyy so serious." He said, narrowing his eyes. Dean smiled and licked Cas' hand. "You should probably sleep, Cas."   
  
Castiel giggled, sticking his tongue out at Dean in return. "Your tongue is A-Okay, love it, I could tell you everything I want your tongue to do, it's  _ amazing _ ." Cas drawled tiredly. It was obvious the morphine was slowly wearing off, but Cas was still as loopy as the nearest drunk at the bar. Dean rolled his eyes. "Go to sleep, Cas." He murmured softly, running a hand through Cas' hair   
  
"Nooo! Seriousllyyy, itsss mind blowing!" Castiel slurred with wide eyes, nodding intently. The smaller boy reached up to boop Dean’s nose, his hand slowly dropping to the bed as his eyes slipped shut. Cas' breaths evened out, a smile on his face.   
  
"I love you." Dean whispered and kissed Cas' smooth cheek, before he let his eyes flutter shut, his arm wrapped around Cas. 


	11. Hospital Cafeteria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little fluff with a cliffhangered angst

Cas woke up ten hours later, drowsy from a good night's sleep. He groaned and rolled over slightly, snuggling into the large wall of warmth next to him. He couldn't even remember where he was, or who was next to him. Dean grinned. He had been awake for about an hour, but he didn’t want to wake Cas up, so he had just watched Cas sleep until he woke. "Good morning, Cas."   
  
Castiel whimpered, pulling the blankets over his head. "Why does it feel like I have a hangover...not that I would know what that feels like, but it's what you _know_ it would feel like." The blue eyed boy complained hoarsely. Dean got off the bed, stretching. "Maybe cause you got drugged." He said lightly, bending over to put on his shoes. "I’m gonna go get you a bottle of water. What do you want to eat? That cafeteria has everything." Dean had to force himself to be light and airy so he wouldn't dwell too much on what had happened.   
  
"Why'd I get drugged? Was I in pain?" Cas asked in confusion, rolling over onto his back so he could watch Dean. The smaller boy squinted at the light, his eyes widening at the writing on the wall. "Dean! Oh god! How are we going to pay for that! Did you get bored?" He yelped.   
  
"Some insane patient broke in and tried to kill you. Like I said, do you want anything?" Dean’s voice started to get thick. He looked down at his torn up knuckles, god they hurt like a bitch. A few nurses asked if they wanted them to wrap them up for him, but Dean refused. Castiel tilted his head, frowning. "Dean, you're kidding, right? Come sit down so we can talk, I want to know what's wrong..." He coaxed gently, moving over a bit for his boyfriend to lie down next to him.   
  
"I can’t, Cas." Dean’s voice broke and he stood by the door, slumped over, looking like a dejected child. "I should have known, I could have stopped everything that happened."   
  
Castiel frowned and sat up, swinging his feet over the side of the bed. "Dean...please come here. Did I do anything? I-I don't remember if I did, but I'd like to know so I could apologize." The smaller boy said pleadingly, holding out a hand.   
  
Dean snapped his head up and limped over to Cas. "No, no, Cas, it wasn’t your fault. Don’t you ever think it was your fault." Dean couldn’t help it, be fucking broke _down_. He wrapped his arms around Cas and sobbed into Cas' neck, Dean standing and Cas sitting on the hospital bed. Castiel teared up slightly at the thought of Dean in so much pain, his hands gently rubbing his back. "Dean...can you tell me what really happened so I may help you? I love you so much, you must remember that it's okay to let go."

 

Dean let himself cry for a few more minutes before he wiped his face and stood up straight. "S-Some guy, A-Azazel came in, pretending to be a nurse, and he was actually an insanity patient, and he drugged you up and took you to the cremating place, and he...and he was gonna kill you but then I started banging on the door and the guard came and they took him away." Dean knew his explanation was shit, but that was all he could handle right now.   
  
Castiel’s eyes widened and he cupped Dean’s cheek. "Dean...are you sure, are you thinking straight? Here, lie down with me, the nurse will bring us food." He said gently, pulling Dean onto the bed with him. "I think we both need a rest."   
  
Dean nodded and layed down with Cas. "I'm so sorry I could protect you." He curled up, starting to cry again. Castiel cooed and kissed Dean’s forehead lovingly, his slim hands carding through Dean’s spiky hair. "Dean, I'm sure you did everything you could, sometimes, you're not a superhuman who can teleport through walls and metal steel with your eye laser beams." The smaller boy murmured, smiling shyly as he tried to cheer Dean up. Dean gave Cas a little smile and he sniffled. "Sorry, I'm acting like a fucking _girl_." Dean sat up and wiped his face.   
  
Castiel pulled Dean back down, smiling gently. "Mmm, no leaving yet...hey! I act like that all the time! I'm not a _girl_!" Cas defended, crossing his arms and giving Dean a glare. Yeah. He was a total girl. Dean smiled again and leaned forward, kissing Cas deeply. "I love you." He laid down on his back, letting Cas rest his head on Dean’s chest. "Like...we could totally sue the hospital of we wanted...we could make some _coin_."   
  
Castiel giggled, running his fingers in circles over Dean’s chest and stomach. "You're a dork." He said softly. "If you want to sue, you have to be ready for the commitment of the lawsuit."   
  
"Yes, but _moneyyyyy_." Dean smirked, running his hands through Cas black hair. Castiel laughed, moving his head so he could look up at Dean with round, blue eyes. "I love you, so much. W-We could put the money towards buying a house of our own?" He suggested in a quiet voice. Dean nodded quickly, he couldn’t believe Cas actually wanted to do it. "Of course, Cas. That'd be amazing."   
  
Castiel smiled, nuzzling his face into Dean’s chest. "I love you." He breathed out again, layering tiny kisses over the soft fabric.   
  
"I love you, too, Cas." Dean grinned. "Damn, we're actually gonna do this, you and me." He murmured softly, running a hand up and down Cas' chest.  
  
"I want a house with a white picket fence, and a garage, it's like a small modern cottage, with a garden for me to work on while I watch you fix your cars." Cas whispered softly, tearing up at the thought of having a normal life with Dean. Everything recently seemed so crazy, like they were magnetizing some sort of bad force. But he could see it now. Cas peeking his head up with a gardening hat on, a dorky smile on his face as he watched Dean’s muscles flex, obviously cranking bolts within the engines hood. The blue eyed boy would have dirt smudged on his cheeks, and when Dean would glance over and see him, he'd have oil stains all over his arms and forehead in return.   
  
"You wanna go to college, Cas?" Dean asked, thinking about how much Cas meant to him. "I don’t want you missing out on an education. And anyways, didn’t you get accepted into the ones you wanted?" Dean and Cas were seniors, their applications had went in at the end of their last school year, and the results came in a few months ago.   
  
Castiel bit his lip and looked up, acting sad as he gave puppy eyes. "I...um..." He started, glancing down at Dean’s shirt with a pathetic look.   
  
"What's wrong, Cas?" Dean asked, looking at Castiel with concern. Castiel looked up at Dean, a smile slowly spreading over his face. His plump lip popped free from his teeth and his slim hand played with Dean's shirt. "I got in." He murmured. Dean’s toes curled, something that happened when he was excited. "I'm so happy for you!" He grinned down at Cas, not sure how to express his excitement.   
  
Castiel smiled happily, squirming until he was straddling Dean. "What about you? Did you get in to the Auto School you wanted?" He asked softly, laying against Dean’s chest like a koala. Dean kissed the top of Cas' head. "Uh...." He fiddled with Cas' hair, not looking Cas in the eyes.   
  
Cas paused and took Dean's hand, smiling encouragingly. "I'll love you no matter what, remember that." He whispered, kissing Dean’s ring finger with care.   
  
"Well...pro tip... If you write about your dead mother and abusive alcoholic father in your essay, you get a full ride." His words turned up into almost a squeal at the end of his sentence.   
  
Castiel let out a happy laugh of excitement, pulling Dean into a heated and passionate kiss before he slowed to a stop, his eyes concerned and his brow furrowed. "Repeat that." He said slowly.   
  
Dean kissed him back, a wide grin on his face. "Why?" He asked, before shrugging and saying it again, slower this time, "If you write about your dead mother and abusive alcoholic father in your essay, you get a full ride."   
  
Cas knew that Dean's mother was deceased, he knew that his father drank a lot, but never once had Dean told him that his father abused him. The smaller boy's eyes filled with unshed tears. "Dean, why did you say abusive...?" He asked in a tiny voice. God he was so selfish, he never considered the thought that Dean may be in pain when he goes home. He never thought that he should have asked if Dean wanted to stay over.   
  
"Shit..." Dean hissed and the smile fell off his face. He had never told Cas, never wanted him to worry. He had never told anyone, really. He had broken down in tears when he wrote his essay, when he wrote of how he was beaten, locked out, sneered at, scorned. "I-It’s fine, Cas..." He mumbled, looking down.   
  
"Don't you dare say that it's okay!" Cas yelled, his tear filled blue eyes spilling over. The smaller boy curled up on Dean’s chest, his face nuzzled into Dean’s neck as he let out tiny sobs and hiccups. Cas could be emotional, but this hit him hard. He should have done better, he should have been a better boyfriend in return to Dean. "I'm so s-sorry." He choked out, wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck to keep him close.   
  
Dean bit his lip, hard, to keep himself from crying as he rubbed Cas' back. "I swear, it wasnt even that bad." He tried to lie. It was _bad_. He was glad that Cas only saw him naked when he was too far gone to care. If Cas brought down the collar of Dean’s shirt a little, he would see the long, deep scar, that had been there for four years. When Dean tried to come out to John as bi, or maybe even gay, when he was thirteen, John had smashed the whiskey bottle against the wall, before swinging it around amd slashing Dean across the chest with the jagged edge.   
  
Castiel cried even harder, it had to have been awful if Dean said it wasn't bad. The larger boy was terrible at lying. He stood up and grabbed the doctoral lube before coming back. "Don't say a word." He murmured, sniffling as he pulled off his hospital gown. The smaller boy had scars all over his body, but for a different reason that Dean's. Cas pulled Dean’s pants off and kissed everywhere he could reach before coating Dean’s cock and crawling back up. "I'm so sorry." He whispered as he sank down, biting his lip. The smaller boy stayed like that and pulled Dean’s shirt off, his tears falling onto the long scar running over Dean’s chest.

 

Oh god he was such a _whore_. He was a dirty fucking no good cock slut who didn't even notice that because he was so focused on the sex. Cas let the tears fall down his pale face as he leaned down, leaving open mouth kisses down the scar, just like Dean did to him all those days ago.

 

“Cas...I don’t need…” Dean began with a pleading look. Castiel let out a muffled sob, clenching around Dean as if to tell him to shut up and accept the love he was trying to return. "I-I'm s-such a piece of selfish shit, I-I'm a whore w-who deserves to die in h-hell. I-I shouldn't have let myself be a c-cock slut and just let m-myself enjoy the p-pleasure, b-because you deserve more than I d-d-do." Cas rambled, kissing and nipping and sucking at every inch of Dean's skin. The smaller boy laved his tongue over every scar and every patch of freckles. Dean had _so_ many freckles, it was beautiful. Cas loved it so much it hurt. The blue eyed boy slowly rocked his hips, not chasing his pleasure, but attempting to give Dean a moment to remember.   
  
Dean’s heart imploded and he put a hand under Cas' chin, forcing him to look up at him. "Don’t you fucking _dare_ say that about yourself _ever_ again" Dean’s voice was low and dangerous. "You are so sweet and so kind and so giving, Cas." Dean insisted, looking deep into Cas' blue eyes.   
  
Castiel sniffled and shook his head, a look of pain on his tear stained face. "No, I’m not. I-I want to give you something special." Cas insisted, his hips rocking in a slow motion. "Please."   
  
"Of course, Cas." Dean leaned forward and kissed Cas. God, he just wanted to kiss the pain and the hurt away. Castiel slowly started to kiss back feverishly, his hips rocking and circling against Dean’s muscular abdomen. He clenched and fluttered around Dean’s cock, his slim hands running gently over Dean’s chest in appreciation.   
  
"I love you, so much, Cas." Dean whispered against Cas' lips. Dean let his eyes flutter shut and he threw his head back in a groan.   
  
Castiel panted quietly, watching Dean with loving eyes as he rose up and sank back down, clenching as hard as he could. "W-Wanna make you feel good." He whispered in earnest.   
  
"You already make me feel good, Cas." Dean insisted before letting out a throaty moan. "S-So fuckin’ tight, Cas." He lifted his head to look into those blue eyes he loved so much. Cas sat up, burying his hands in his hair and letting his head fall back. He was at least trying to look sexy, give him a break. The smaller boy bounced up and down, clenching on each downfall as he let out over exaggerated moans to spur Dean on. "I-Is this good?" He gasped out in exertion.   
  
"F-Fuck, Cas, so fucking hot, g-gonna cum..." Dean mumbled, his hands tightening on Castiel’s waist. "I fucking love you." He moaned before he came deep inside of Cas, his body jerking and twitching.   
  
Castiel leaned over, kissing at Dean’s neck as his hips slowly rolled to a stop. "H-How was that?" He asked softly, circling his hips subtly to help Dean through the aftershocks of his orgasm.   
  
"Fuckin' amazing, Cas..." Dean grinned drunkenly and raked his eyes down Cas' body. "But you haven’t cum yet." He let go of Cas' waist and brought a hand up to Cas' cock, starting to stroke it.   
  
"N-No!" Castiel squeaked, swatting Dean's hands away. "This was about you." He murmured, but deep down, Cas knew. It would always nag him if Dean was feeling as good as he was, that he didn't really deserve to come from all of the times he stole it from Dean. Cas had major 'jumping to conclusions' issues, and this was on the mile long list. Dean raised an eyebrow when his hand was swatted away. "Please, Cas? Let me make you feel good..." He leaned forward, kissing Castiel’s neck, his hand trailing down Cas' chest to jerk his cock again.   
  
Castiel let out a choked mewl, his eyes fluttering shut before snapping open. "N-No..!" He gasped out, sliding off of Dean and laying next to him. "This was about you." He whimpered, giving Dean his best puppy eyes.   
  
"Cas, I'm gonna feel bad if I cum and you don’t." Dean turned to Cas, propping himself up on one elbow, turning to face Castiel.   
  
"It's okay." Castiel assured. The smaller boy nuzzled his face into Dean’s chest, kissing and sucking gently at the scar like it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.   
  
Dean squirmed around a little, he fucking _hated_ that scar. "Lisa used to cover it up with her makeup when we had sex, she didn't like looking at it." Dean murmured, bringing his hand up and running it through his own hair.   
  
"Don't talk about Lisa right now." Castiel huffed, looking up at Dean. "I love you, and it's apart of you. Therefore I love it. Are you revolted by my legs?" He asked, the last question coming out in a tiny voice. Dean raised an eyebrow. "What’s wrong with your legs?" He knew damn well what Cas was talking about. Castiel glared and swatted Dean gently. "You know what, Dean. Like I said, I don't find it revolting, I think it shows courage, and bravery, and character development. I think it's the same as any piece of your skin, and it's beautiful, just like the rest of you." He whispered with a smile.   
  
Dean couldn’t fight the blush and smile that came onto his face. "Well, damn, Shakespeare." He grinned, giving Cas a quick peck on the lips. "I don’t find _any_ part of you revolting, Cas, I love you."   
  
Castiel’s smile grew and he laughed, kissing Dean back once. "Mhm, I should become a poet." He said teasingly.   
  
"You should, you know, on the side of being a beekeeper." Dean grinned, booping Cas' nose. God, he loved Castiel so much. Castiel giggled, catching Dean’s finger in his mouth. The smaller boy licked the pad of his finger with his tongue suggestive before letting go. "Mmm, and you should become a police officer, I know deep down you're meant to save people." He said gently.

  
"I wanna be a firefighter." Dean looked down at Cas. "Or like, maybe a volunteer one. Yeah, that'd be better." He nodded to himself. "So I could still fix cars, and I could do what I love...." He winked at Cas. "And _who_ I love."   
  
Castiel turned pink, looking away shyly. "You wouldn't _do_ me." He said nervously, reminding himself that he shouldn't accept pleasure over Deans.   
  
"Yeah I would." Dean bit his lip. He kept forgetting about Cas' anxiety. "You know I love you..." He mumbled, scooting Cas up the bed so they could wrap their arms around each other in a loving embrace. Castiel awkwardly looked down, tucking his head under Dean’s chin so he wouldn't see his face. He gently snuggled closer, nodding like a sleepy child. "Yes, and I love you."   
  
"Good boy." Dean gave Cas a peck on the head and evened out his breathing, trying to sleep, but he could feel Cas' boner poking into his leg. Castiel smiled and lazily snuggled closer, "I love you so much, but I feel like I don't deserve such a man whose soul as pure as yours. Sometimes I feel like I was born to pull the righteous from the hell-fire of his own heart." Cas murmured, reciting a poem to himself. It was his own, obviously, but it felt special to him.   
  
Dean bit his lip to stop himself from grinning like a madman. Castiel was _amazing_. He would have to get a career in writing, he would make it so far. Dean kept repeating the poem to himself, memorizing it. It was _beautiful_ , he would have to get it on the inside of their wedding ring or something. He held Cas close until he fell asleep, then he pushed Cas' shoulder, until Cas was laying on his back, and Dean reached for the lube on the headstand. He wanted Cas to wake up, watching Dean bounce on his cock.   
  
Castiel grumbled fitfully, throwing an arm over his face in his sleep. The boy's sex hair peaked out from behind his slim arm, his hospital gown rumpled and pulled up slightly; it made Dean chuckle. Dean lubed up his fingers and stretched himself hastily, he wanted Castiel inside him, _now_. He shoved up Cas' gown and licked his lips at the sight of Cas' half-hard cock. When Dean finally managed to fit three fingers inside himself, he deemed himself ready and jerked Cas' cock to full hardness, rubbing the head of his cock against Dean’s furled rim.   
  
Cas' chest rose and fell heavily, his brow furrowing at the disturbance to his sleep. "Mmm, Dean?" He mumbled in his sleep, his arm sliding up to fall above his head.   
  
"Sshh, Cas..." Dean cooed, before sinking down on Cas' cock, inch by inch, until his thighs were pressed against Castiel’s sharp hip bones. Castiel groaned, shifting slightly, unknowingly aiming at the perfect angle as his eyes slowly peaked open. "Hmmm, Dean?" He croaked.   
  
Dean let out a strangled moan as Cas hit his prostate. "Fuck...." Dean moaned, starting to bounce up and down, his own cock filling up. He was already impossibly tight, as this was only his second time bottoming.   
  
Castiel’s nerves slowly came to life, the pleasure fading in at an agonizingly slow pace. " _Dean_?" Cas rasped, the haze leaving his eyes and becoming replaced with confusion.   
  
"Yeah, Cas?" Dean started to bounce up and down, rolling his hips, trying to hit that special spot again. Cas saw what Dean was trying to do and immediately helped, angling his own hips to fuck against Dean’s prostate. "C-Cum for me." He gasped, his eyes wide and needy. Dean shook his head. "Y-You cum first." He insisted, clenching around Cas, the same as Castiel did to him.   
  
Castiel groaned, clenching his jaw and squeezing his eyes shut. "N-No! No, I want you to cum first." He pleaded, giving Dean sad puppy dog eyes.   
  
"Cas...please, cum for me." Dean begged, swirling his hips around, trying to get Cas to cum inside of him.   
  
Castiel threw his head back, his back arching in pleasure. The only thought running through his brain was 'don't deserve it' as his hand shot down and tightened around the base of his dick. The smaller boy gasped in relief, his eyes hooded in effort.   
  
Dean sighed and grabbed Cas' hand, gently prying it off his dick. "Do you love me, Cas?" He asked, looking down at Castiel with wide eyes.   
  
Cas grunted and bit his lip, a pained look on his face as he nodded. "U-Uh huh." He whimpered.   
  
"Then cum for me, Cas." Dean begged, clenching around Cas' rigid cock inside of him. Cas' eyes blew open wide, his mouth hanging open in a perfect 'o' shape. The smaller boy turned his head and buried it within the pillows, choking on a strangled cry of pleasure. His hips jerked, his stomach sucking in with an attempt to stave off his orgasm, but it didn't work. Cas' arms came up to hide his face in shame while he let out a long, high pitched moan, cumming inside of Dean as he tried to muffle his mewls and gasps.   
  
Dean grinned as he felt Cas's cum spill up inside him. "Cas!" He gasped out as his eyes rolled back into his head as he came all over Cas' chest, some even getting on Cas' chin. Castiel whimpered, his breathing erratic as he tried not to cry. How did he fail _again_? The smaller boy pulled the pillow from behind his head and placing on top of his face. He sadly ran a finger through Dean’s cum and lifted the pillow to put it in his mouth before letting the pillow fall back down with a pout.   
  
"So good, baby, did so good." Dean bent down, still sitting on Cas’ cock, and started peppering kisses all over Cas' face and neck, murmuring proclamations of love. Castiel sniffled, wrapping his arms around Dean’s neck and pulling his face from under the pillow. The smaller boy shuddered, his slim hands threading through Dean’s hair. "I don't understand why you like riding me, it's not even big." He murmured in embarrassment.   
  
Dean rolled his eyes. "You're perfect, Cas." He murmured, kissing at Cas' neck, sucking a few deep marks.   
  
Cas' head fell back, a tiny gasp falling from his lips. "D-Dean! Stop! How will I cover them up!" He whimpered, shuddering lightly underneath the larger boy.   
  
"You won’t." Dean said lowly, sucking a mark right on Castiel’s adams apple. "Everyone's gonna know you belong to _me_."

Cas keened and immediately forgot about his determination to deny pleasure. "O-Ohhhh..." He mewled, gripping onto Dean’s short hair needily.  
  
"You're my good boy, Cas. Only _mine_ ." Dean growled, biting lightly at the side of Cas' neck, leaving marks that would be there for weeks.   
  
"Ah!" Cas gasped, his hips moving gently. " _Yours_ . Only yours, Dean. No one else’s." He rambled as he swallowed thickly.   
  
"That’s what I thought. You gonna do what I tell you?" Dean smirked against the soft skin of Cas' smooth, shaven neck.   
  
"Y-Yes!" Castiel said, appreciatively running his hands along the nape of Dean's neck, grazing his shoulders.   
  
"You gonna cum when I tell you to?" Dean flexed his back muscles, grinding down on Cas. Sure, the soft cock inside of him was getting kind of uncomfortable, but Dean didn’t care.   
  
"I'll try." The smaller boy whimpered in reply, feeling up all of Dean's muscles. "I love your back." He murmured.   
  
"Good boy." Dean grinned, starting to roll his hips around Cas again, feeling the boy start to harden again. Castiel whimpered, his cock oversensitive and he grimaced in pain. "D-Dean." He started, a look of discomfort on his face. How did Dean do this? Last this long, that is. Dean noticed. "Oh, god, sorry, Cas." he quickly pulled off. "Did I hurt you? Oh god, I'm so sorry, Cas." Dean laid down next to Cas, looking at him a worried face.   
  
"N-No! Sorry! I didn't want to ruin it!" Cas apologized quickly, cupping Dean’s face. "I'm just not used to um...being the top, I don't know how you can do that." He said with a smile.   
  
"No, it’s fine, Cas." Dean smiled warmly and leaned forward and pecked Cas' lips. "Let’s sleep, Sweetheart."   
  
"We already slept." Castiel teased gently, looking at Dean with a look full of love. "I love you so much." He whispered.   
  
"I love you, too, Cas, more than I could ever tell you." Dean said softly, reaching a hand forward and cupping Cas' face.   
  
"Don't one up me, I'm supposed to be the one who one ups you and then you give up and accept my love." Cas huffed. Dean grinned fondly. "Sorry." He teased, his thumb rubbing Cas' cheekbone. Cas stuck his tongue out, leaning into Dean’s hand contently. "Mmhm."   
  
"So...when can you get out of here?" Dean wanted to be out of there as soon as possible.   
  
Cas smiled and slowly wrapped a leg over Dean’s hip. "Mmm, well, since there's a month or two left of school." He started with a suggestive look. "We should look for places to stay, and possibly find jobs." Cas leaned forward, nipping Dean’s bottom lip.   
  
"I meant the hospital, Cas." Dean laughed lightly.   
  
"I meant that too." Castiel teased. Dean lowered a hand to Cas' bent knee over his hip. "You wanna get out tomorrow?" He started rubbing Cas' hairless leg, back and forth."

  
Castiel shuddered and covered it up quickly by shifting. "Yes." He said with a nod. Dean noticed and smirked. "We can go to your house, and you can let me take care of you..." Dean started bringing his hand up to Cas' thigh.   
  
Cas turned red and tightened his legs hold, giving Dean a pointed glare. "I can take care of myself!" He whined.   
  
"I thought you said you would listen to me, Cas?" Dean raised an eyebrow, glaring at Cas, his lips pressed in a thin line.   
  
"B-But I don't _need_ to cum all the time." Castiel said with a pleading look, shifting nervously.   
  
"It doesn’t feel right if only I cum, Cas." Dean softened his voice. Cas sighed and nuzzled closer. "I don't deserve it."   
  
"You deserve the world, Castiel." Dean said sincerely, and it was obvious he meant it.   
  
Castiel smiled, rolling to lay on top of Dean. "Thank you, you do too." He murmured, slowly making his way down Dean’s body. Dean stifled a groan. "C-Cas, if you don’t want to, you don’t have to." He felt this cock twitching with interest.   
  
Castiel shushed Dean and glared before taking the head of Dean's cock into his mouth, moaning at the size of him. Dean moaned also, arching his back. "God, Cas..." He whined, squirming around on the bed. Usually, they were fucking, so Dean had all the power, but when Cas was sucking him off, Dean felt helpless, like he just had to lie there and take it. Castiel lazily moved his tongue through the slit of Dean's cock, bobbing his head up and down in a slow rhythm. The smaller boy got on his knees and arched his ass in the air for Dean to see. Dean’s mouth went dry and he looked at Cas with wide eyes and a dry mouth. "W-What're you gonna do, Cas?"   
  
Castiel hummed around Dean’s cock, smiling at him teasingly before pulling off. "Nothing, just getting comfortable." He said as he took Dean back into his mouth. Dean let out a groan and bunched up the pillows behind his head so he could look down at Cas without hurting his neck. "You tease."   
  
"Your _friend_ likes the teasing." Castiel said, licking a broad stripe up the underside of Dean's cock. Cas tilted his head to suck at the sensitive spot at the crown of Dean's dick, grazing his teeth lightly.   
  
Dean licked his lips, looking at Cas, his cock letting out little blurts of precum. "P-Please..." He begged, though he _did_ enjoy the teasing.   
  
Cas' hungry eyes watched Dean’s precum slide down to his mouth, a smirk on his face as he licked and sucked it all away. "Please what?" He asked.   
  
Dean shuddered and moaned, his cock twitching at his enticing boyfriend. "A-Anything, Cas!" He whined, bucking his hips up. Castiel smiled and wrapped his lips back over Dean’s cock, hollowing his cheeks and sucking as best he could. The smaller boy looked up, giving Dean a round eyed pleading look. Dean lowered his hand and tightened it in Cas' hair, bucking his hips up into Castiel’s mouth. "F-Fuck, so good, Cas" He shakily moaned.   
  
Cas mewled, relaxing his throat, taking a shaky breath before he looked up at Dean, giving him permission to move.   
  
Dean nodded and started rolling his hips up, trying not to cum too soon. "So good for me, Cas, you know that? Love you so much..." Dean rambled. Castiel moaned breathlessly, his throat fluttering around the thick cock in his mouth. His round blue eyes showing all the love he felt for Dean in return. Dean felt the vibration of Cas' moaned and he squeezed his eyes shut, sucking his stomach in, trying to hold off his orgasm. "F-Fuuuuck..."   
  
Cas glared, seeing what Dean was doing and immediately sucking as hard as he could, swallowing thickly around him. Dean let out a weak groan as his eyes rolled back into his head and he came down Cas' throat, thick ropes of cum shooting out of his cock, his body shuddering. Castiel choked and struggled to swallow all of it, some spilling down his chin as he pulled back. "You taste good." Cas murmured, leaning forward to take a second lick.   
  
Dean took a deep breath, before reaching forward, swiping some of his own cum off of Cas' chin with his thumb and feeding it to him. Castiel lazily sucked on Dean’s thumb, nibbling at the pad of it before pulling off with a pop. "Thank you." He whispered hoarsely. Dean sat up, pulling Cas into a sitting position, noticing Castiel was sporting a semi. "Let me return the favor..."   
  
Castiel shook his head, scooting back. "No, it's okay, I prefer it differently." He murmured shyly.   
  
"What do you mean?" Dean asked, cocking his head, looking at Cas.   
  
"Nothing, I just like it when we do it together, not apart, if you understand. But I don't need it." Castiel rambled, getting off the bed so he could pull on his hospital gown.   
  
"Cas..." Dean knew what it felt like to have an unsatisfied boner, and he didn’t want Cas to have to deal with it. "Please?" He stood up also, limping over to Castiel, not caring that he was naked in the middle of the cold room. Castiel whimpered and shook his head stubbornly. "Dean, I'll be fine." He said.   
  
"Cas...." Dean whined. "Why not? Now _I_ feel bad." Dean pouted. Castiel sighed, wrapping his arms around his stomach insecurely. "I just can't keep acting like a cock slut, Dean. It's not right."   
  
Dean let out something that sounded like a sob. "You're not a cock slut, Cas. Who told you that?" Dean took a step closer, putting his warm hands over Castiel’s hips. Castiel shuddered, looking up at Dean with round eyes. "M-Myself, I think that." The smaller boy said.   
  
"You're _not_ , Cas. At _all_ ." Dean said sharply. He didn’t want to scare the boy, but he couldn’t have Castiel thinking that about himself. Cas looked down and nodded at his chest, stepping into Dean’s warm embrace. "I love you."   
  
"I love you too, Cas." Dean sighed, wrapping his arms around Cas. "You know it hurts me when you say bad stuff about yourself..."   
  
Castiel whimpered, looking up at Dean apologetically. "I don't mean to hurt you." He whined with sad eyes.   
  
"I love you, Castiel, _so much_ ." Dean bit his lip, looking down at Cas with wide eyes. Castiel smiled, kissing Dean’s chest. "I love you too."   
  
"Good boy." Dean grinned, looking around the room, the harsh writing hurting his eyes. "You wanna get out of here Cas?"   
  
Cas nodded and pulled on his hospital gown, "How about we go to the cafeteria? I heard they were serving pie."   
  
"I'll get dressed!" Dean gave Cas a goofy smile, before he started pulling on his boxers and jeans that were tangled up in the covers. Castiel smiled, eyeing Dean’s ass and dick hungrily before reminding himself to not think like that. "You're adorable." He said fondly.   
  
"Thank you, Sweetheart." Dean grinned and pulled his shirt up, covering the ugly scar. He walked over to Cas, wrapping his large leather jacket over Cas' thin frame. "Don’t want anyone eyeing up whats mine."   
  
Castiel chuckled, leaning over and gently kissing Deens cheek. "I love you so much. You’re too good to me." He said softly.   
  
"I know." Dean chuckled, before kissing Cas' cheek also. "I'm just joking, Cas, I love you, too."   
  
Cas snorted and swatted Dean's chest. "Shut up or I'll make you fuck me in the air." He said as he walked to the door. Dean laughed, limping behind him. "What does that even _mean_ ?" He plastered a smile on his face, trying not to cry out in pain as his foot sent zings of pain up his spine with each step. Sure, he had been shot, but that was a week ago, he should be fine by now. Cas noticed Dean’s limping and stopped, letting out a cry of exasperation. "Dean! Use the damn wheelchair!" He yelped. "I-It means y-you hold me up and fuck me, it's c-complicated." Cas stuttered, darting back into the room and pulling Dean’s wheelchair out.   
  
"I'm fine, Cas." Dean grumbled and rolled his eyes, looking at the chair in disgust. It made him so...weak, and helpless.   
  
"Use it, for me, please?" Cas coaxed gently. Dean swallowed thickly and shook his head. "You know I hate it, Cas. It makes me feel like I'm...broken."   
  
"You aren't, I think it makes you strong. Because you're will to get better makes you sit in that chair. I _need_ you to use it, if you don't...your foot won't heal and you'll forever be in a wheelchair, Dean..."   
  
Dean nodded and took a deep breath. "Fine..." He grumbled and sat down in the chair, shifting around moodily. Cas smiled and leaned down, nibbling and sucking at Dean’s neck until a hickey formed. "Good job, Dean. I'll give you a treat later." He teases fondly. Dean grinned a little, calming down. "Ooo, a treat." He teased back, turning his head so he could look at Castiel.   
  
Cas rolled his eyes fondly and swatted Dean's shoulder before wheeling him to the cafeteria. "Mmm, you're perfect." He murmured.   
  
"I know." Dean grinned, shrugging a little, looking around the cafeteria. "What do you want?"   
  
Castiel smiled fondly, kissing the top of Dean's head. "How about I'll get the pie you wanted, you can go over to the table." Cas said softly before walking towards the lunch line.   
  
"Get me fries, please!" Dean called after him, before rolling over to a little secluded booth in a corner, with a thick curtain that closed around it, muffling all sound that was in the booth, giving the people inside total privacy. Castiel ignored the odd looks the woman serving the lunch gave him, yeah, some people still didn't like gays, but he didn't care. The smaller boy walked over to the table and tilted his head. "Dean, why do they even have this inside of a hospital cafeteria?" He asked in confusion.   
  
"Probably to tell someone that their loved one died or something. Or to sign papers over lunch." Dean shrugged lightly, getting in the cushioned bench seat, indicating that Cas sit across from him, before he tugged the curtain over, a small, soft light coming from the fake candles in the middle. "Or..." Dean’s voice was thick. "Maybe, like, old people, if they can’t leave, and they want to spend some time with their loved one..."   
  
Castiel smiled lovingly, sitting in the chair slowly. "You're amazing." He said softly before placing the trays down. "I love you, now eat." Cas murmured.   
  
Dean looked around. It was so quiet and dark, and he looked across the table at Cas, only part of his face illuminated by the orbs of light in the middle of the table. "Damn, this is romantic as hell." Dean smiled, trying to break the silence. Castiel smiled, laughing shyly. "Yes, I like it." He whispered, biting his lip and looking up at Dean gently. Dean gazed at Cas, his food forgotten. "I love you, you know that, Cas?" He kinda just blurted out, his chin resting in his hand.   
  
Cas turned a slight red at Dean’s dreamy look, a soft look in his face. "I love you too, Dean. You're so amazing." He replied with a giggle, plopping a grape in his mouth. Dean grinned and reached over the table, resting his hand on Cas'. "I just...I can’t believe I'm so lucky." So yeah, sure, he could be a sap sometimes.   
  
Cas lifted Dean’s hand to his lips and kissed it. "And I am lucky in return." He murmured, nibbling slightly.   
  
Dean smiled and grabbed his own food, opening the pie, the amazing smell floating out. "Mmm..." Dean moaned, unwrapping his fork. Cas giggled, watching Dean with a loving expression. "You love pie more than me sometimes."   
  
"Not true." Dean stuck his tongue out, piling some of the gooey brown filling and pale crust on a fork, starting to moan teasingly as soon as the sticky-sweet his his tongue. Castiel quickly unwrapped his fork and leaned across, stealing a bite when Dean wasn't looking. He stuck it in his mouth, moaning quietly at the taste. "You love pie more than you do sex, then."   
  
Dean raised an eyebrow and dipped his finger in the filling again, bringing his finger up and reaching it across the small table, smearing it against Cas' lips. "What if we combined the two?"   
  
Castiel turned bright red and looked away shyly. "D-Dean! Someone will hear us, it's risky." He scolded with pink cheeks. Dean smirked and looked at Cas, the shiny filling still on his lips like some kind of gloss. "What’s wrong with a little risk?"   
  
"Because it's embarrassing when we get caught!" Cas whined, licking the filling from his lips when seeing Dean’s lustful look. "Stop it." The smaller boy chided. Dean shrugged. "I don’t think it’s half bad when we get caught. I like people seeing my body, but not being allowed to touch." He picked up some more filling with his finger, wrapping his own lips around it, bobbing his head on his finger, looking into Cas' blue eyes the whole time.   
  
Castiel grumbled and looked away, jealousy flaring through him. "Good to know." He murmured, poking at his food. "I'm going to go get water." The smaller boy said quickly before pushing his way through the curtain. Dean noticed Cas was angry and put his head in his hands, groaning. He should have fucking _known_ . He got up and looked around, the sudden light hurting his eyes. Finally, he saw Cas' black head of hair appear back through the curtains and he put his hand on Cas' shoulder. "Cas, I am _so_ sorry..." He started.   
  
"No...it's okay, I'm used to it. I also over react." Cas murmured.   
  
"No, I shouldn’t have said that." Dean closed the curtains again, holding Cas' hands in his own, both of them standing. "It’s just, Cas, I've never liked anyone as much as I like you, and sometimes, I just get fucking _nervous_ and I start blurting dumb stuff out."   
  
Castiel smiled and leaned up, gently kissing Dean's lips to stop his rambling. "I love you too." He teased. "And we all make mistakes, now fuck me over this goddamn table or go finish your food." Cas said with a shy smirk before running to the other side of the table and sitting down as if nothing had happened.   
  
Deans throat went dry. "Y-Yeah, sure." He stuttered, still looking at Cas. He limped over to the table and sat down, still looking at Cas with wide eyes. He wanted to do _exactly_ that, he wanted to fuck Cas on the table, bent over or even on his back... Dean let his mind run, and blushed when he realized he had a boner. Castiel put a grape in his mouth and glanced up at Dean, giggling when he saw Dean thinking. "Hello? Are you okay?" He asked, poking Dean’s pie with his fork.   
  
Dean nodded, his mind filled with images of Cas bent over, clutching the table until his knuckles turned white, moaning so loud and needy that everyone knew who he belonged to. "Y-Yeah, Cas, I'm fine." He mumbled, digging into his pie again, though less excited. Cas frowned and put down his fork. Dean _never_ looked at pie like that. "Dean? What's wrong? Was it the thing I said? I-I’m sorry, I’m trying to stop." The smaller boy rambled. Dean dropped his fork and looked at Cas. "No, Cas, of course, not, it’s just...now I've kinda got a huge boner..." He blushed, not looking into Cas' eyes. "S-Sorry, I know you were just joking, but still, Cas, just the thought of bending you the fuck over, licking pie filling off your naked body..." Dean swallowed thickly, images going off in his head like canons. Castiel turned red and immediately looked down at his tray, his breathing picking up as he tried to control his own thoughts. Oh _fuck_ Dean was right, that was a hot image. The smaller boy gripped his fork, his boner poking his hospital gown up embarrassingly.   
  
Dean smirked, noticing Cas was getting turned on also, and he lifted his uninjured foot under the table and started rubbing at Cas' boner through the gown in his sock foot.   
  
Castiel squeaked and scooted back. "Dean! S-Stop it!" The smaller boy whined, looking away bashfully. Someone would hear and come check on them and then he'd get embarrassed, _again_ .   
  
Dean smirked again and pressed the heel of his foot into the base of Cas' dick, tickling his balls. "I'm not doing anything." Dean shrugged, his face completely blank as he kept up his ministrations. Castiel yelped and brought his legs up, catching Dean's leg. The smaller boy glared and tickled the arch of Dean's foot, smirking playfully. "I'm not doing anything either."   
  
Dean bit his lip to keep in a grin and squirmed around on the bench. "Cas..." He groaned, looking at Castiel with a pout.   
  
Castiel giggled and slid down onto the floor, following Dean’s foot to its original place. The blue eyed boy crawled up between Dean's legs, his slim hands reaching for the zip lining the large bulge in Dean’s pants. Dean’s knees jumped and banged the underside of the table, before he pushed himself out and looked down at Cas. "I wanna fuck you, sweetheart..."   
  
Cas gave Dean a pleading look. "Dean...come on, want your dick in my mouth." He complained, giving Dean round, puppy dog eyes as he inched forward.   
  
"Ok.." Dean sighed, as if this were something tedious for him. He pushed his chair back in, liking the idea of Cas under a table, sucing Dean off while he ate. Castiel giggled and pulled Deans dick out, teasingly mouthing around it, breathing just out of reach.   
  
Deans hand tightened on the plastic fork, the snap of it when it finally broke in his hand the final straw. "You gonna suck my dick, slut?" He sneered, hoping Cas was into dirty talk, because if he wasn’t, Dean might have just created another problem. Castiel flinched, his lips parting in disbelief. "W-What...?" He said quietly. The smaller boy crawled out from under the table, and looked at his food hungrily. He felt like he hadn't eaten in two days. But the words hit too close to his insecurity. Cas looked at Dean, and when he saw the sneer on his face the smaller boy stepped back and pushed his way through the curtains, running as fast as he could down the hall.   
  
Dean groaned and put his head in his hands, groaning louder. He couldn’t _do_ it anymore. Dean understood that Castiel had insecurities, hell, everyone did, but Cas was so paranoid, it was taking a negative toll on his life. What, did Cas expect Dean to be perfect? To know what to say every single time? Dean rubbed his eyes for a minute before he shoved his wilting dick back in his jeans and standing up, getting back in his wheelchair, rolling back to the room.


	12. Deny Thy Pleasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have nooooo clue what Im doing anymore I realized this whole pic sucks and I hate myself

Cas laid on the bed and curled his legs to his chest. The smaller boy's chest heaved with his nervous breaths. Was he a slut? He was trying to show Dean he wasn't by  _ giving _ him the pleasure over his own. Was he doing it wrong? Dean bit his lip, looking inside the room, before rolling in and closing the door behind him. "Cas..." He started, rolling up to the side of Cas' hospital bed.   
  
"I-I don't understand, is it me? I t-thought you would like that! And...and I thought I could show you I  _ wasn’t _ just a slut b-by giving you that." Cas rambled, looking up at Dean with a pained look that screamed 'how do I act humanly socialized?'   
  
"Cas...no, it’s just dirty talk, a lot of people are into it, and I'm sorry, I should have asked you before, but I didn’t mean it like that." Dean apologized, looking at Castiel with a regretful look. "I don’t believe that about you, Cas, not at all."   
  
Cas' eyes went from desperate to confused to understanding in thirty seconds. "Ohhhh, oh god, I'm so sorry!" He rambled, standing up immediately. The smaller boy crawled into Dean’s lap and hugged him like a koala, layering kisses all along his neck and jaw. "I'm so sorry, you know I'm bad at sex related stuff, I-I didn't know what you meant." He murmured, praying that Dean would forgive him at least slightly. Dean grinned, wrapping his arms around Cas. "No, no it’s my fault, I should have checked in with you first." He murmured softly, rubbing Cas' back.   
  
"It's not your fault, you were trying to be creative." Castiel whispered, smiling into the crook of Dean's neck. "Don't hate me, I love you." The smaller boy pleaded gently.   
  
"I could  _ never _ hate you, Cas." Dean knew that he was kinda picking up the slack in the relationship, but he didn’t care, anything for Cas. Castiel nodded and gently nuzzled Dean’s neck. "I love you." He murmured. "What can I do to make you happy?" The smaller boy asked as he leaned back, looking into Dean's eyes.   
  
Dean shook his head. "Just rest up so we can get out of here." He said softly, standing up and laying Cas down on the bed, cuddling next to him.   
  
Cas nodded and curled into Dean’s side before a frown spread over his face. "I'm sorry for ruining our lunch." He murmured, chewing on his lip in disappointment.   
  
"No, Cas, it’s all my fault, I should have checked with you first." Dean repeated, bringing a hand up to run through Cas' hair.   
  
"I-It's okay, I can still suck you off if you want." Castiel said, his eyes fluttering shut at the feeling of Dean's hands. He practically purred, leaning into the touch with a smile. Dean shook his head again. "Just go to sleep, Cas." He murmured, bringing his other hand up to rub at Cas' neck.   
  
Cas smiled and giggled quietly. "Are you surrrre?" He teased gently, peppering kisses along Dean’s neck. "We've been sleeping all day, I'm not tired. If you are you can sleep, I will protect you." Cas murmured lovingly. Dean shrugged. "I just want to get out of here." He looked down at Cas with wide green eyes.   
  
Castiel smiled and leaned up, kissing Dean softly. "We will, you may go out and go to school for a day if you want to get fresh air. It's only a day more."   
  
"I don’t wanna leave you, Cas." Dean insisted. He let his eyes flutter closed and he imagined what their life would be like in five years. They would both be out of five year college, and if Cas wanted to go to a more advanced one for a few more years, Dean wouldn't mind. After all, they had the money to pay for it if they sued the hospital.   
  
Castiel smiled and rolled his eyes lovingly. "Mmm, I love you so much." He murmured, wrapping his legs around Dean’s waist.   
  
"I love you more." Dean teased, wrapping his arms around Cas until they were in a tangled mess. Cas giggled and started peppering Dean’s neck and jaw with kisses. "No. I love you more." He murmured.   
  
"Noooo, I love  _ you _ more." Dean knew that this was cheesy as hell, but he couldn't help himself.   
  
Castiel laughed, rolling on top of Dean and burying his face in his neck. "I love you more, no take backs." The smaller boy said happily. Dean groaned in defeat and he brought his arms up to wrap around Cas. "No fair." He pouted, acting like a small child.   
  
Castiel giggled happily and squirmed, peppering kisses all over Dean’s chest. "It's fair when I'm cooler than you." He stated sarcastically.   
  
Dean laughed lightly, feeling Cas squirm around. He could  _ not _ let Castiel find out as was ticklish as fuck. Cas sighed and laid still, running his fingertips lightly over Deans torso. "I'm horny, and it sucks." He mumbles grumpily. "This is your fault, I blame it on you."   
  
Dean ground upwards into Cas’ cock. "I mean.... you could always fuck your pretty self on my cock. I’m already laying down and such."   
  
Cas let out a keening mewl, his head flying back at the pleasure coursing through him. "O-Oh!" He gasped, clinging onto Dean’s shirt. The smaller boy immediately climbed off and pulled off his hospital gown. "Is it bad we haven't had sex for a day but I feel like it's been a month?" He mumbled.   
  
"That’s perfectly fine." Dean smirked before unzipping his jeans and pulling them down to his knees, his hardening cock popping out. Castiel stared at Dean’s cock hungrily. "You're so...big." The smaller boy rasped, grinning almost with a feral look. He grabbed the lube from the counter and ran over, helping Dean pull his pants off all the way. "I love you." Cas murmured as he crawled on top of Dean, kissing his scar lovingly. "You're beautiful, never forget that."   
  
Dean just blushed and shook his head. "I love you, Cas." He grinned up at him. Cas unscrewed the cap and squeezed the lube into his hand before wrapping it around Dean’s cock. He slowly spread it over the length and crawled farther up, his face level with Dean’s. "I want to feel every inch of you." He murmured, teasingly resting his rim against the head of Dean's cock. Dean moaned softly, he could fucking  _ feel _ how tight Cas was. He whined and bucked upwards, trying to bury himself inside of Castiel. Castiel squeaked when the thick head of Dean's cock popped inside of him. "Oh  _ yes _ !" He cried out, gripping onto Dean’s shirt.   
  
"S-So  _ fucking _ good, Cas." Dean hissed out, arching his back. Holy shit, this was  _ heaven  _ for him.   
  
"Are you going to cum?" Castiel gasped out, grinning down at Dean with flushed cheeks. He slowly started sinking down, circling his hips in an attempt to get Dean to cum first.   
  
"Not unless you do." Dean looked at Cas with a raised eyebrow. He would  _ not _ let Cas stop himself from release. Cas gave Dean a challenging look and sat down completely, clenching around Dean's thick cock. "Are you sure?" He purred, rocking his hips teasingly.   
  
Dean let out a low groan and threw his head back, trying to think of something,  _ anything _ to keep himself from cumming before Cas did. "I'm sure." He growled, reaching forward and wrapping a hand around Cas' hard cock.   
  
Cas moaned and threw his head back, his mouth hanging open in a breathy gasp. The smaller boy grabbed Dean’s hands quickly and pinned them to the pillow, leaning down in a smooth motion so their breaths mingled. "I don't think you are." He whispered huskily, his hips sensually rolling and rising on every circle forward.   
  
"Cas..." God, this fucking  _ guy _ . "I'm so fucking turned on right now." He blurted out, looking up at Cas with wide green eyes.   
  
Castiel laughed and leaned down to Dean’s ear. "That's why you're going to cum for me now." He murmured, sucking along Dean’s jaw as he started bouncing his hips, clenching on every rise up.   
  
"I don’t want to, Cas..." Dean whined out, turning his head to the side, squeezing his eyes shut. "W-Want you to cum first." He insisted. Cas moved to the open side of Dean's neck and suckled gently. "Mmm, but I want to win, so I want you to cum first,  _ Dean _ ." He whispered. As long as he was on top, he was in control, and he liked seeing the look on Dean’s face.   
  
Dean writhed around. "Dammit! C-Can’t hold back!" He groaned out, before he arched his back and came deep inside of Castiel, painting the boys pink insides white. Castiel slowly rolled his hips to a stop, sucking at the muscles along Dean’s neck. Everyone would know Dean was  _ his _ . The smaller boy giggled and pulled back, looking at Dean smugly. "I win." He murmured.   
  
Dean nodded, breathing heavily. "Indeed you did." He looked at Cas. "Can I make you cum now?" He begged the boy on top of him.   
  
"I only want to cum when you're inside me..." Castiel murmured with pleading eyes. "I'll be okay, I promise."   
  
"Cas...." Dean whined, thrusting his hips up. "I'm still inside you.... Come on, please..." The larger boy begged, his eyes wide.   
  
Castiel opened his mouth to say something, but a moan immediately replaced the words. "Ohhh so big!" He whispered, a hand placed over his abdomen with half a mind.   
  
"You like how that feels, pretty boy?" Dean smirked, starting to thrust up into Castiel. God, he was so hot and tight and slippery around Dean, but he didn’t know if he could take another orgasm. Cas let out a high pitched moan, his other hand falling to Dean's chest for support. "D-Dean!" He mewled quietly, struggling to fight off the pleasure coursing through him. His hazy blue eyes fluttered open and closed with every movement.   
  
"You gonna cum for me, baby? You gonna make Daddy happy? Daddy would be so happy if you came for him." Dean’s voice was coming out with ragged breaths. God, he never thought of sex as a pain, right now it kind of was...he  _ needed _ Cas to cum.   
  
Cas noticed the strangled tone to Dean’s voice, his pink cheeks deepening to a red at the words. "D-Dean, stop. What's wrong?" He gasped, his hand pressing on Dean’s hips to try and still his movements. Dean shook his head. "Nothing, Cas, just cum for me." He insisted still rolling his hips upwards. Dean felt like he had just run for two hours without a break.   
  
"Dea- oh! Oh fuck...Dean, y-you look like you're in pain." Castiel tried to speak through the mewls and gasps slipping past his lips. The smaller boy leaned forward and cupped Dean’s cheek, a worried look in his eyes. "Dean, please tell me what's wrong..."   
  
"I'm f-fine," was all Dean could manage as he reached a hand down, jerking Cas off quick and rough with his strokes. Dean looked at Cas with green eyes, and Dean knew that his chest and face were probably bright red from exertion.   
  
"Dean...pleas- ah!" Castiel pleaded, a loud gasp echoing from him as he threw his head back. "Ohhh! F-Fuck me! Dean!" The smaller boy mewled, clutching onto Dean’s sweaty shirt, fisting it in his slim hands. "Oh god, I missed this, I didn't want to admit it, but I n-need it." Cas rambled under his breath, his eyes hooded. The blue eyed boy grabbed Dean’s hands and moved them to his waist, he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck, as if they were slow dancing. "P-Please..." He murmured.   
  
"Cum for me, baby boy." Dean demanded, thrusting his hips up as hard as he could, ramming his fat cockhead straight into Cas' prostate. Cas' eyes rolled back into his head, his back arching in pleasure. The smaller boy's legs trembled and squirmed, clamping down around Dean’s waist as he cried out. His hands flew to Dean’s abdomen, gliding over his inner thighs and Deans hip bones like it would slow him down in any way. " _ Oh GOD _ !" Cas moaned brokenly, his mouth hanging open in a perfect 'o'. "R-Right there! Oh fuck...I can't! D-Deannnn!" He rambled, his eyes rolling farther back like it would somehow keep him from cumming.   
  
Dean groaned inwardly. Could Cas just cum already? He was in slight pain and he didn’t know how long he could keep this up. In all honesty, Dean was starting to feel a little woozy, and his thrusts were slowing down, he was losing control of his body. Cas looked down at Dean with a look of bliss and immediately saw Dean's look of annoyance. The boy came with a quiet cry, shaking slightly. He was completely embarrassed by the fact Dean wasn't enjoying it like he was. Cas pulled off and laid by Dean’s side, acting like nothing had happened. "Thank you." He murmured, laying his head on Dean’s chest.   
  
Dean let out a sigh of relief, his semi hard cock slipping out of Cas. Dean took a couple deep breaths, before he wrapped his arm around Cas. "Thank you for cumming. You deserve it"   
  
Castiel clenched his jaw and nodded, reaching over onto the floor and grabbing his hospital gown. The smaller boy pulled it on over his bony frame and laid back down, pulling the covers up over them. Dean wrinkled his nose a little at the smell of them. They had been having nonstop sex for almost three days without any showers. The first thing they had to do when they got home was to take an hour long shower, preferably together. Cas heard Dean sniffing the air, his mortification deepening, god…no wonder Dean hated that, he probably smelled horrible. The smaller boy murmured an apology unknowingly and closed his eyes, falling asleep to the sound of the blood rushing in his ears. Dean raised his eyebrows when he heard Cas mumble "sorry" then go to sleep. What the hell was he sorry for?


	13. Masturbation, Shower Sex, and Hickeys. Doesn't Get Better Than That.

The smaller boy awoke when a nurse gently tapped his shoulder, holding out the release forms. "You can go now, sir. Whenever you're ready." She said before walking out. Cas smiled and sat up, quickly filling out the form.   
  
Dean stirred awake a few minutes later, looking at Cas hunched over some forms. "Hey." He said, his voice thick from sleep. "What time is it?"   
  
Cas smiled and leaned back, kissing Dean's cheek. "Mmm, morning sleepy bear. It's three in the morning, we can head home and go back to sleep if you would like." He whispered, setting the forms down on the table.   
  
"Please." Dean said thickly, before standing up, shivering when he realized he was naked from the waist down. Blushing, he reached over and pulled on his pants. "Who’s driving?"   
  
Cas giggled and watched Dean fondly. "Me, you have a gunshot wound in your foot, silly." He teased, standing alongside Dean. Dean grinned and rolled his eyes. "Can you even drive, Cas?" He teased, tossing the keys to his precious Impala to the smaller boy. Castiel stuck his tongue out and walked towards the door, setting the wheelchair behind him so Dean had to use it to get past the doorway. "Yes I can, let's go." He said in endearment.   
  
Dean grabbed his and Cas' phones off the bed stand, turning around and letting out a groan. " _ Cas…” _ He whined, pouting. "Can’t I just walk it off?"   
  
"No! How am I supposed to have a boyfriend if he isn't going to heal properly and have to stay home for the rest of his life! Sit!" Castiel scolded, nodding towards the chair. Dean rolled his eyes again and reluctantly sat down in the chair, waiting for Cas to wheel him out. Cas couldn't help but feel concern with how much Dean was acting annoyed with him. He knew that Dean was probably tired of his insecurities. Hell.  _ He  _ was tired of them as well, but it didn't make sense to him. The smaller boy laid a gently kiss on Dean’s head and wheeled him out to the car, telling the nurse that the forms were on the table for her. He opened the door for Dean and smiled.   
  
"Finally." Dean groaned and took in a deep breath of fresh air. "I know that hospital too well." He turned to look at Cas. "Speaking of the hospital...I was reading up while you were asleep, a lawsuit wouldn’t be that hard to win, since what happened to you was all their fault, and they've got camera recordings of it and stuff."   
  
Castiel smiled rolled his eyes. "You love the idea of suing them more than you love me, it's adorable." Cas teased, kissing Dean’s cheek before running to the other side of the car. He hopped in the driver's seat and started the car carefully, knowing how much Dean loved his Impala. "I can use my family's lawyer, and then we can use the money for a house before school gets out, we would be moved in by the end of summer!" He chirped.   
  
Dean grinned and reached over, pecking Cas on the cheek, but freezing halfway, an idea popping into his head. "You know, Cas....we could totally build our own house! It would be perfect!" Dean tried not to squeal, but he sounded pretty damn close. Cas' eyes widened and he smiled. "Really? Oh god that would be amazing!" He said with a happy laugh. The smaller boy turned his head and caught Dean’s lips in a passionate kiss, giggling before he pulled away. "I love you so much." He whispered, pulling from the parking lot.   
  
"I love you, too, Cas." Dean grinned, before reaching over, putting on his seatbelt. "The first thing we're gonna do, is go to your house and take a long, hot shower... _ together _ ." Dean’s voice got low at the last part. Cas bit his lip shyly and kept his eyes on the road. "Don't tease me, Dean." He said in a faux warning tone. The smaller boy did have a ton of fantasys, one of them being Dean fucking him in the shower, but it was obviously a difficult task.   
  
"I'm not, I promise." Dean grinned over at him. "I mean, I would offer up my house but...the hot water there only lasts, like, five minutes. I always let Sammy have it." Dean shifted uncomfortably. He hated talking or even thinking about his own problems. Money, in particular, was a huge problem for them. John brought in maybe $200 a week, and most of that was blown on booze and gas. Most times, Dean would wear the same shirt three days in a row and pray no one would notice. Cas chewed on his lip and pulled off to the side of the road, turning to Dean. "Dean, you never get told this enough..." He said gently, cupping Dean’s face. "You're an amazing older brother, and I love you so much for that. You're courageous and giving, I couldn't ask for anything more." Cas murmured, his eyes round and loving.   
  
Dean blushed and bit his lip, looking down. "Thank you, Castiel." He was right, Dean  _ didn’t _ get told that...at all. Not by Sam, certainly not by John...it really helped that someone he loved thought so highly of him. "I love you."   
  
Cas leaned over and kissed Dean slowly, pouring all of his love into the tender kiss. His seatbelt locked, so the closest he could get was to kiss him. The smaller boy pulled back and started the car again, driving back out onto the road. "I love you too, Dean."   
  
Dean grinned and leaned back, knowing it was a twenty minute ride back home. He let his eyes flutter closed and before he knew it he was asleep. Castiel glanced at Dean and smiled, his heart swelling at the sight of Dean. Dean looked so  _ peaceful _ when he slept, Cas thought it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. All of Deans frown lines melted away into a content look. 

 

Twenty minutes later Cas pulled the car into the driveway and got out, lugging Dean’s wheelchair from the back. He walked over to Dean’s door and opened it slowly, not wanting to wake the larger boy up. Cas shakily reached out and unbuckled him before wrapping an arm slowly under his legs and behind his back. Dean was only 200 pounds of muscle, and he was 120 pounds of bones. How hard could it be? Dean shuffled a little in his sleep, feeling his body being jostled around. "Cas?" He croaked as he woke up, cracking his eyes open, the cold night air hitting him. Castiel smiled and decided to just slide Dean into the wheelchair. He lined the wheelchair to the car and slowly moved Dean’s body into it, keeping his foot and head safe the whole time. "Shh, go back to sleep, baby, we're almost home." He whispered, kissing Dean's forehead as he closed the car door. Dean nodded and let his eyes slip shut once more, sleepily mumbling something and going to sleep again, slumping down in his wheelchair.   
  
Cas cooed lovingly, watching Dean for a moment with a maternal look before wheeling Dean to his house. The smaller boy smiled to himself when he noticed his parents cars weren't home, they were probably out of town on business. He got to the stairs and sighed, not wanting to wake Dean up quite yet.    
  
Castiel smiled when noticing Sam and Gabe cuddled up under a blanket on the couch, warm in each others embrace, the movie forgotten with the credits rolling. He decided not to ruin their moment. He let his hand card through Dean’s hair, kissing his neck and jaw gently to coax him awake. "Wake up baby...it's almost time to sleep."   
  
Dean let out a gurgle and gave a little twitch, opening his eyes a few seconds later. "Hmm, Cas?" He asked, his voice loud in the silent mansion. Castiel giggled quietly, shushing Dean with a soft look. "We have to go shower, then you may sleep, I promise." He murmured, nudging Dean once more.   
  
Dean nodded and got up. "We're gonnnna shower? Okayyy, Cas." He slurred, almost sleep-drunken. He blinked, his face scrunching up, trying to wake himself up. Castiel couldn't help but leaned up and kiss Dean’s nose, huffing a laugh to himself. "You're cute, now come on." He said teasingly, helping Dean use him as support for the stairs.   
  
Dean looked at Cas blearily. "Ok, Cas." He said again, before dragging himself up the stairs and into Cas' room, glad the boy had his own bathroom. When Dean was half asleep, he had no verbal filter, so he found himself blurting out, "You're really pretttyyyyy."   
  
Castiel turned red and looked away, giggling shyly. "And you're very handsome, now take off your clothes and meet me in the shower." He chided and walked into the bathroom. Dean stretched and started taking off his clothes, almost falling asleep halfway, but he forced himself to wake up fully and get naked, a small collection of his clothes were strewn on Cas' floor.   
  
Castiel slipped out of his own gown and turned on the shower, stepping inside when the water was hot. He arched his chest into the warm spray, tucking his head underneath and scrubbing his hands through his hair to get it wet.Dean yawned a little and strolled into the shower with Cas. "Hey, Sweetheart." He pulled the shower curtain closed, and by this point he was fully awake.   
  
Cas smiled and giggled fondly. "You still sleepy?" He asked, turning to face Dean.   
  
"A little." Dean stretched, cringing when he heard his joints pop.   
  
Castiel watched lovingly, stepping closer to Dean. "Here, stand under the water so you can get your hair washed." He said, moving behind the larger boy.   
  
Dean nodded and shuffled under the water, the warmth of it making him sleepy. "Sorry I'm so tired" He yawned again, his head bowed.   
  
Castiel leaned over and kissed Dean’s forehead. "It's the middle of the night, of course you're tired."   
  
Dean mumbled an incoherent reply and grabbed the body soap, mistaking it for shampoo and rubbing it in his hair.   
  
Cas started laughing and grabbed the shampoo, fondly pouring some his in his hands. "Dean, wrong soap." He teased and buried his slim hands in Dean’s hair.   
  
Dean let a little grumble, a soft moan slipping past his lips when he felt Cas' fingers work against his scalp. "You're good at this." Dean mumbled, tipping his head back, giving Cas more access.   
  
Cas scrubbed the shampoo into Dean’s hair and moved his hands to run over the firm planes of his chest. "Thank you, I think I just love you a lot." He murmured fondly.   
  
"I love you too, Cas." Dean said, almost automatically. He turned to face Cas and he put his hands on the smaller boy’s waist. Castiel frowned, it sounded like there was no emotion behind the words. He knew Dean was tired, but tomorrow he was going to ask Dean what was wrong. The smaller boy stepped closer and hugged Dean, nuzzling his face into his neck.   
  
"L-Let me help you wash up, too." Dean reached for the shampoo and poured some on Cas’ hair, starting to scrub it, not knowing that Cas had already washed his hair.   
  
Castiel almost purred, his eyes fluttering shut. "Mmm, love you." He whispered, smiling to himself. Dean grinned and grabbed the body wash, pouring it in a lufa that Cas owned before he started sloppily scrubbing at Cas' chest and arms. Castiel’s eyes shot open and he giggled, squirming about. "Dean! Stop it!" He squeaked, his cheeks turning red as he swatted at Deans hands.   
  
Dean smirked, squeezing the lufa so big puffs of white soap squeezed out, and he picked up the weightless blob and tossed it at Cas. Cas' smile grew and he cupped his hands to catch water before tossing it towards Dean. The smaller boy bit his lip shyly and glanced up at Dean, trying to seem innocent.   
  
Dean sputtered as the splash of water hit his face, it definitely snapped him out of his half asleep state. The way Cas was looking so innocent and adorable was driving Dean mad. He dropped the lufa on the floor and took a step towards Cas. "Now...what did you say about wanting me to fuck you in the shower?"   
  
Castiel turned a deep red and stuttered, his eyes widening. " _ You _ suggested that! I-I don't need it." He insisted in embarrassment. Dean was so  _ hot.  _ He wasn't attractive at all, and he definitely wasn't as smooth as Dean.   
  
Dean chuckled lightly and put a hand on Cas' sharp hip bone. "But do you  _ want _ it?" He asked, taking another step, he and Cas were basically sharing the breaths at this point.   
  
Castiel shuddered and looked up at Dean with round eyes. "...yes." He breathed out, his hands naturally lacing into Dean's hair and pulling him into a fiery kiss. Cas nipped at Dean’s lower lip and pulled back, breathing heavily. "I love you so much." He murmured.   
  
"I love you, too, Cas." Dean grinned and moved his hands from Cas' waist to his ass, taking a cheek in each hand.   
  
Castiel’s mouth went to Dean’s shoulder to suck a hickey before letting out a breathless mewl. "I'm going to jump up." The smaller boy warned before jumping and wrapping his legs around Dean’s strong waist. He wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck and pulled him closer, shuddering at the feeling of their wet chests gliding together.   
  
Dean nodded and walked another step over, pressing Cas' back to the warm wall. "Gonna fuck you up against this wall, Sweetheart." Dean promised as he reached down, jerking his cock to full hardness. Castiel bit his lip and buried his face in the crook of Dean's neck, a needy noise coming from him. "Hurry!" Cas whined impatiently.   
  
"Needy, are you?" Dean smirked and rubbed the head of his cock against Cas furled, tight hole, letting it pop in and out a few times.   
  
Castiel keened, rocking his hips down to take Dean inside him. "Only for you. Always need you." He gasped out.   
  
"Good boy." Dean smirked, before thrusting inside of Cas, burying himself completely into him with one thrust.   
  
Cas threw his head back, his skull thunking against the tile as he cried out, the sound echoing off the walls. "Oh  _ yes _ Dean!" He mewled, his hands clutching desperately at the larger boy's wet, tan skin.   
  
"Its 4 am, baby...don't wanna wake anyone up, do we?" Dean smirked, giving Cas a brutal thrust, right into his prostate. Cas' eyes rolled back and he wailed, the keening sound coming right back at him, ringing in both of their ears. He trembled in Dean’s arms, his lips parting in pleasure. " _ Dean! _ Ohmygod!"   
  
"Like this, slu-baby?" Dean almost said slut, but then he remembered Cas wasn't into that. Castiel looked up, hearing the mistake loud and clear. "I love it so much. Say it, Dean, fucking say it." He rambled, rocking his hips, trying to get Dean to move again. Dean let out a soft moan. "A-Are you sure, Cas?" He didn’t want him and Cas to get in another fight.   
  
"Yes, you said it was talking dirty, correct? As long as you don't actually think that low of me, I understand that it is meant to be sensual." Cas said, cupping Dean’s cheek with a soft look. He smiled lovingly, leaning their foreheads together. "I trust you. Forever. I promise my life to you."   
  
Dean ducked his head and pressed a kiss to Cas' lips. "I love you." He murmured before starting to thrust in and out of Cas again. "You like this, slut?" Dean sneered, his cock blurting out precum deep inside of the twink in his arms. Castiel bit his lip and nodded, moaning quietly at the words. His slim fingers slid up the nape of Dean’s neck and gripped the short hair at the back of his head, each thrust into him forcing a breathy moan from his mouth.   
  
"Fucking love your tight whore hole so much, you know that?" Dean rambled, feeling his orgasm approaching embarrassingly quickly. Cas gasped and stuttered on his tiny mewls of pleasure, his hairless legs wrapping tighter around Deans waist. "O-Oh I know, that's why I l-like teasing y-you so much." He babbled. The smaller boy wasn't as educated on dirty talk, his voice would waver each time Dean's cock filled him up again and again and again.   
  
"You my good slut?" Dean asked, trying to hold back his own moans threatening to climb their way out of his throat.   
  
"Yes! Always!" Castiel moaned, arching his back off the wall so his flat chest moved against the planes of Dean's own. Dean smirked and sped up his thrusts. "Gonna fuckin cum all over yourself, are ya, slut?"   
  
Castiel let out a high pitched moan and he tried not to let his head fall back, he tried to keep eye contact with his boyfriend, but it was fucking hard. "O-Oh god." He gasped.   
  
"You ever jerk off your pretty little cock thinking about me...before we got together?" Dean asked. Cas turned bright red and his hands tightened slightly in Dean’s hair, trying not to moan at the pleasure sparking up his spine. "N-No..." He stuttered in embarrassment.  _ Fuck, _ why did he have to be so bad at lying?   
  
"You lying to me, Cas?" Dean arched an eyebrow threateningly.   
  
"No!" Castiel whined, rocking his hips and squirming in an attempt to get Dean to move.   
  
"Tell the truth, Cas." Dean started rocking his hips again. "I could just cum right now, if I wanted to, and I could just leave you here, all hard and unsatisfied."   
  
Cas whimpered, his lips parting in a mewl. "I-I...I did, once, b-but that was the only time I ever did anything before you." He rambled, his eyes becoming hooded and lazy at Dean’s slow and teasing thrusts.   
  
"You jerk your pretty little cock off, huh? Thinking about  _ me?” _ Shit, that was so fucking hot...Dean would have to tell Cas he was a voyeur, he hoped Cas didn't think it was too weird....maybe he would let Dean watch him jerk off or something. Castiel nodded and bit his lip, his ocean blue eyes desperately trying to keep looking into Dean's. "Y-Yes.." He whimpered, his blush spreading to his chest.   
  
"Good boy." Dean murmured, before speeding up his hips, practically  _ slamming _ into Cas, trying to make Castiel cum before he did.   
  
When Dean's hips arched up to fuck into Cas, the head of his cock grazed his prostate, sending Cas' head flying back and hitting against the tile so hard he had to have a concussion. " _ Dean!" _ The smaller boy wailed, his legs trembling as the pleasure faded to a gentle, building wave.   
  
Dean winced when he heard the sick 'thunk'. "You good, Cas?" He asked, bringing a hand down to jerk Cas' rock hard cock off.   
  
"U-Up..." Cas managed, his eyelids fluttering each time Dean slid into him. "O-Oh fuck." He whispered under his breath. Dean tightened his grip around Cas' cock, jerking the boy off faster, trying to get him to cum, hard. Castiel let out a keening gasp, desperately wanting Dean to hit that spot again, but he couldn't speak. The smaller boy came with a silent scream, his eyes rolling back from the constant jerking of his cock.   
  
"Good boy..." Dean murmured, finally cumming deep inside Castiel. He took a deep breath and pulled out, unwrapping Cas' legs from around his waist. Castiel took heavy breaths, slowly sliding to lay on the floor with a blissed out look. "Dean.." He murmured drunkenly. Dean crinkled his eyebrows up, looking at Cas on the shower floor. "Uh...Cas?"   
  
"Hm?" Cas hummed absentmindedly, sliding a hand in between his legs. The smaller boy slid two fingers inside of himself and searched for his prostate, wanting to feel the all consuming feeling one more time. The fact that Dean struck it once and didn't again was like watching a teaser to a really good movie and never seeing it.   
  
"Was that not good?" Dean asked, kneeling down next to Cas, his limp, cum covered cock practically waving in Cas' face. Castiel smiled and his eyes watched Dean lazily, his gaze slowly trailing to Dean’s cock. "Mmm, it was great, but you teased me and I'm just getting the nagging off my m-IND!" Castiel mewled, his back arching sensually at the pleasure coursing through him. He slowly pulled his fingers out and bit his lip, savoring the aftershocks.   
  
"Fuck...." Dean breathed out as he watched Cas pleasure himself. "We're both clean, wanna get out of here? I have something I have to talk to you about in bed."   
  
Castiel smiled and nodded standing up beside Dean. "I love you." He whispered, kissing Dean’s jaw lovingly before stepping out of the shower. Dean grinned and turned off the water, wrapping a towel around his waist, before he got another towel, wrapping it around Cas' shoulders. Castiel giggled and leaned into Dean’s hands in appreciation. "Thank you, Dean. I love you." He murmured, kissing Dean’s cheek before padding out to his room and getting in bed, deciding to sleep naked. "What did you want to talk about?"   
  
Dean threw on some boxers before he laid down, knowing he'd probably get hard. "So, uh... Let’s say that I have a kink, but you might think it’s weird..."   
  
Cas smiled and rolled onto his side, watching Dean fondly. "Dean...you don't have to be embarrassed. You can tell me, and in return I can tell you something embarrassing about me, so it's even." The smaller boy teased, lifting Dean’s ring finger to kiss gently. "I'll love you no matter what you do, or say, or like, or hate. Remember that."   
  
Dean bit his lip and turned on his side so he could look at Cas. "Do you know what a voyeur is?"   
  
Cas thought for a moment and bit his lip before looking at Dean and nodding with a shy smile. "When someone enjoys watching other people pleasure themselves." He recited, obviously he had studied the dictionary. Dean snorted. "I'm pretty sure that’s the exact definition on Google." He grinned, before shifting around. "Yeah, but uh..." He blushed. "What if  _ I _ was a voyeur? Would you not like it, or...?"   
  
Castiel smiled and chewed on his lip. "If you liked seeing your significant other in pleasure? Of course I don't mind." He said gently, "As long as you only see  _ me _ like that." The smaller boy warned jokingly. Dean grinned, feeling his cock twitch in his boxers. "Ok, and another thing..." He rolled over Cas, so he was on his hands and knees above the smaller boy. "Lets say..." He ducked his head, laying a long, wet kiss on Cas' neck. "I wanted to roleplay? Like, we could pretend I was coming to your house after school to play video games...and I come upstairs to your room, and your door is open just a crack, and you're jerking your pretty little cock off?" Dean had came to that image more than he would like to admit.    
  
Castiel mewled and threw his head back, giving Dean all the room he needed to claim him. "W-We can do that." He gasped out, his eyes fluttering closed.   
  
"Thanks, Cas." Dean grinned, giving Cas a dark hickey, overlapping another one. "I'm excited."   
  
Castiel let out a stuttering moan, his hand coming up to burrow into Dean's spiky hair. "M-Me too."   
  
"Are you into that?" Dean asked, licking at the dark bruise. "You an exhibitionist?"   
  
"I like anything you like, I don't know much yet." Cas murmured, swallowing thickly at the small waves of pleasure filling his nerves. Dean pulled away. "It's okay if you think it's weird, Cas, I'd totally understand."   
  
"I don't, I think it's perfectly fine." Cas said assuringly, playing with Dean's hair gently.   
  
Dean grinned, almost fully hard in his boxers. "Fuck...I'm horny.... When do you wanna do it?"   
  
Castiel giggled and teasingly kissed Dean’s nose. "It's getting late, but we can do it now if you want. Or..." Cas said lowly, leaning to Deans ear. "You can come home from school five minutes later than me, and I'll be waiting in the game room." He suggested sensually.   
  
"Can we do it now?" Dean looked at Cas with big puppy dog eyes, his cock almost painfully hard already. "Wanna cum looking at you..."   
  
Castiel smiled and nodded, kissing Dean once more before standing and jogging to the game room. Cas sat down and took a breath. So he'd just jack off, that's how he needed to do it? Oh god he hoped he didn't mess this up.   
  
"W-Wait, Cas." Dean winced lightly, calling Cas back into the room. He really hated to be a stickler, but he had imagined this so many times, he wanted it to be perfect. Castiel embarrassedly walked back, turning deep red. "I did it wrong didn't I..." He mumbled awkwardly.   
  
Dean shook his head. "No, no, Cas, of course not, it’s just...I don’t wanna be annoying, but, I've been jerking off to this for at  _ least _ two years, and I just want everything to be perfect." Dean shrugged, his face bright red. Castiel raised an eyebrow and smirked, stepping forward. "Two years? We have been dating for about four weeks." The smaller boy teased, his own cheeks turning slightly pink.   
  
"We've been friends for about ten years, Cas." Dean stepped forward also, lowering his voice. "Who do you think my first wet dream was about?"   
  
"L-Lisa, you guys were dating since eighth grade." Cas stuttered, shyly wrapping his arms around his stomach.   
  
Dean snorted and rolled his eyes. "Don’t be so naive, Cas." He smirked, rubbing his cloth-covered boner against Cas' thigh. "It was you...and me...at your 13th birthday party. Remember that one? The pool party? All the girls kept trying to talk to me in their skimpy bikinis, but I couldn't take my eyes off of you..."   
  
"N-No, I don't remember. All I remember was me sitting in the corner and reading because no one would talk to me." Cas mumbled, looking down at the floor as if re living the memory.   
  
"I wanted to talk to you, Cas." Dean pouted. "This was supposed to be sexy..." He mumbled under his breath, looking at Cas. Cas smiled shyly and looked up, "You're always sexy." He said fondly. "You better fuck me after this." Cas warned, giving Dean a teasing look.   
  
"I will, I promise." Dean grinned, before turning around and handing Cas his boxers, a pair of black skinny jeans and an oversized burgundy long sleeved shirt. "Can you put them on... please?" Dean asked, his face flaming red.   
  
Castiel laughed and stuck his tongue out, excitedly pulling the clothes on. The smaller boy walked to the mirror in his bathroom and combed his hair into a fawk look before turning back and smiling. He looked like a fuck boy, maybe not a topping fuck boy, but he pulled off a bottom.Dean grinned and handed Cas his black rimmed glasses. "Thank you so much." He grinned, kissing Cas deeply. He couldn't believe Cas was actually gonna do this for him.   
  
Cas opened his mouth to say something and moaned, the sound muffled by Dean’s eager lips. He kissed back and barely pulled back to slide the glasses on before slamming their lips back together. "Mmmm, always." He mumbled against Dean’s mouth.   
  
Dean pulled on his own clothes and took a step back, giving Cas a once over. "Holy fuck...it’s just like I imagined it..." He took a step forward and put his hands on Cas’ hips, pulling him into a kiss, before he murmured. "I want you...to go sit on the couch...and pull your cock out of your pants...and jerk it off...Sweetheart." He mumbled in between kisses.   
  
Castiel giggled happily and nodded, twining his tongue with Dean’s before pulling back and tugging Dean's face to his neck. "Give me one, want one as a reward." He demanded. He fucking  _ loved _ the feeling of Dean's soft lips on his neck, he couldn't help it. Dean smirked and sucked at Cas' neck, swirling his tongue around on the plane of soft skin, biting little, just to get a really dark mark, so everyone would know Cas was his. Cas let out a breathy moan, sounding needier than ever. "Oh god it feels so good. You're so good at that." He rambled, letting his head fall back. His softening cock began to harden and he bit his lip, a pink blush spreading on his glasses covered cheeks.   
  
Dean pulled away once he was satisfied with the mark, nipping once more just for the fun of it. He looked at Cas with a smirk, before he took a step back. "Get goin, baby."   
  
Castiel dreamily nodded and darted off, running down the hall to the game room once more. He plopped on the couch and nervously unzipped his jeans, pulling his cock from the gap. The smaller boy turned deep red and remembered that Dean liked it, he wasn't going to embarrass himself. Cas wrapped a hand around his length and slowly began to pump his hand. Dean closed the door so he could see Cas through only a small crack and he moaned softly, watching the boy. Holy fuck...this was just like he had always imagined. He unzipped his own pants, the thought of ‘dirty’ and ‘creep’ rolled through him, and he couldn't have loved it any more.   
  
Castiel shyly swiped his thumb over the precum in the slit of his cock, biting his lip. He hasn't done this enough to be good, but he knows from having sex with Dean on  _ what _ he should do, and that was all he needed. The smaller boy slicked his cock up and began jacking his cock exactly how Dean does, a tiny gasp forcing its way from his throat.   
  
Dean whimpered softly and slapped a hand over his mouth, muffling all the noises that were coming through. Shit, this was  _ good, _ Cas was doing it  _ perfectly. _ Dean slipped a hand into his boxers and wrapped a hand around his already hard cock. 

  
Cas let his thoughts wander to all fantasies he had, but never indulged in. Dean was definitely strong enough to hold him in the air and fuck him. Oh god that would be  _ hot, _ just being used like a rag doll. The smaller boy tightened his fist, his hips jerking slightly. Cas completely forgot that Dean was even supposed to be watching him, his head falling back on the couch cushion, his plush lips parted in a look of bliss. Dean watched with wide green eyes as Castiel pleasured himself, raking his eyes over Cas' clothed body, his own tongue darting out to lick his dry lips. Dean tightened the hand on his mouth, trying not to let out any sound.   
  
Castiel's free hand came up to help muffle his cries, stuffing knuckles in his mouth desperately. The smaller boy let out a strangled moan, jacking his cock faster and faster until his back arched off the bed, a loud moan of Dean's name falling from his lips as he came. Just the thought of Dean fucking him like a mindless ox turned him on so much he didn't even know how to handle it.  _ God _ he was so glad Dean was a football player.   
  
Dean let out a whimper and came all over his hand and the inside of his boxers, listening to Cas' pretty sounds. Dean stumbled in and sat down next to Cas on the couch, breathing heavily. "Th-That was fucking intense for me, Cas."   
  
Castiel breathed heavily and squeaked when Dean collapsed beside him, a red look on his face. "You scared me! Don't do that!" He whined.   
  
"Sorry." Dean managed, his chest heaving. God, he had wanted that for so long...Cas smiled and rolled onto Dean’s lap, straddling him lovingly. "I'm glad you liked that, I wanted to make you happy." He murmured softly.   
  
"I love you." Dean grinned, pecking Cas' lips. "You're too good to me."   
  
"Mmm, I think you're amazing." Castiel murmured, moving to kiss and suck along Dean’s neck.   
  
"Gonna mark me up?" Dean smirked, tipping his head back so Cas had all the space he wanted. Cas let out a tiny growl and nipped gently, sucking everywhere he could reach. The smaller boy left close to fifty small hickeys, covering Dean's neck with them. They wouldn't last long, but everyone would know Dean was his. Dean looked at Cas and snorted. "Nice choker." He grinned. He had left a purple line of hickeys, all of them connecting across Cas' neck. If someone saw Cas from far away, then would think he was wearing a choker.   
  
Castiel tilted his head in confusion. "What?" He asked, his brow furrowing. Little did he know over the course of the past two days Dean had been leaving hickeys only in a line across his neck, playing a game of connect the dots until he had a deep red mixed with dark purple line of hickeys. Dean had literally  _ claimed  _  him, he left a makeshift collar on him. Dean pulled his phone out of his back pocket, turning on camera and handing it to Cas to he could see himself.   
  
Castiel's eyes practically bugged out of his head. "Dean! Ohmygod!" Cas shouted, taking Dean’s phone to look at the hickeys closely. Nope, those would be there for at least two weeks. "That's so not cool!" He whined.   
  
"You don't want people to know youre all mine?" Dean smirked, bringing a hand up to press gently at the hickeys. Castiel turned deep red, his eyes bigger and rounder in the magnification of the glasses. "N-No, but it's embarrassing!" He huffed, giving Dean his phone back.   
  
Oh, shit, Cas might actually be mad at him. "C-Cas, I'm sorry, I can get you some makeup to cover it up." Dean apologized. Castiel smiled fondly, his smile turning into an evil grin. "Mmm, I kinda like it, makes me feel slutty." The smaller boy teased seductively, moving down to leave a deep purple hickey over Dean’s pulse point in revenge.   
  
Dean moaned softly, throwing his head back as he felt his cock start to grow again in his boxers. Cas left a trail of similar hickeys, taking about ten minutes to finish his masterpiece. The smaller boy finished off the last hickey, sucking the skin in between his teeth and licking at it before pulling back. There was a dark 'C' in the center of Dean's neck, his Adam's apple in the center of it. "Mmm, mine." He hummed smugly, revenge was  _ sweet. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for some A N G S T in the next chapter


	14. Run Me Like A River

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A N G S T

By this point, Dean was _hard,_ and he didn’t know what Cas had done. "What, you leave me a hickey? I'm so scared." He teased, looking up at Cas with a smirk. Castiel giggled evilly and rolled off of Dean. "Mmm, you'll see." He teased, stretching languidly. "Are you ready to head to bed?" He asked. Dean shook his head and gestured down to his boner. He was getting more confident in asking Cas for stuff. "How about..." Dean looked over at Cas. "You ride me?"   
  
Castiel bit his lip and turned red. "You aren't tired?" The smaller boy asked in confusion, Dean was basically sleepwalking only forty minutes ago, he was surprised he didn't want to just pass out.   
  
"I'm hard." Dean smirked, giving Cas a once over. He hoped Cas knew that Dean was trying to act douchey, more masculine. Castiel laughed and slowly climbed onto Dean’s lap. "I'm fully clothed, and feeling lazy. What are you going to do about it?" He said in an airy light voice, the tip of his tongue touching the back of his upper front teeth. Dean just smirked. "Whats a position we haven’t tried before? I'm feeling adventurous."   
  
"I have no idea of any positions beside the basic ones. Look them up." Cas said, handing Dean his phone with a fond look. Dean shrugged and looked some up. "I've never bent you over before?" He looked up at Cas with a raised eyebrow.   
  
Cas bit his lip, smiling smugly. "You have, you just don't remember." The smaller boy said with a wink. For some reason he was feeling sexy, _powerful_ almost, after letting Dean watch him. It was strange but satisfying. Dean smirked and put a hand in Cas' hair and pulled him down so he could whisper in his ear. "How about I bend you over this couch and fuck you? Just to jog my memory."   
  
Cas gasped and bit his lip, his hands planting firmly on Dean’s chest. "Do it." He gasped out. "Do whatever you want."   
  
Dean nodded, letting Cas stand up, before he got on his knees in front of Cas, pulling his jeans down, starting to suck Cas off with a grin. Castiel’s hands flew to Deans hair, gripping tightly. "Dean!" He gasped. Instinctively, one of his legs stepped up and hooked around Dean’s head.   
  
Holy fuck, that was hot. Dean moaned softly and started bobbing his head, hollowing out his cheeks, feeling Cas harden in his mouth. Castiel threw his head back, moaning breathlessly. "Dean! O-Oh god, hurry, I-I don't even know how much time we have before school." He rambled, completely forgetting about his brother's daily routine as well. Dean just smirked and bobbed his head, loving how he could get Cas to squirm so easily.

 

Castiel whined, clutching at Deans head desperately. His hands uselessly gripped Dean's hair, carding through the short locks. "Dean! Please!" He whimpered. "Please what?" Dean asked innocently, his voice garbled by the cock in his mouth.   
  


Cas' mouth fell open and his eyelids fluttered. "Please fuck me into the couch!" He gasped out.

 

"You wanna feel something in your pretty little hole?" Dean brought a hand up and spit on his two fingers, prodding ar Castiel's' hole.

 

Castiel nodded, biting his lip. "Fucking hurry or I'm going to fuck myself on my fingers." He grumbled impatiently.

 

Dean smirked and pulled off, standing up. "Bend over that couch, sweet thing." He said in a drawl. Cas quickly moved and bent of the couch, arching his ass up just for Dean. "Fuck me so hard I can't breath." He mewled challengingly. Dean smirked and sauntered up behind Castiel, rubbing the fat head of his cock against Cas' furled hole, his cock slick with his own cum.

 

Castiel gripped the couch, his round eyes locked on the door in front of him in anticipation. "Dean! Don't tease me!" He whimpered, wiggling his hips in an attempt to get Dean to hurry.  Dean pushed forward, the familiar tightness driving him out of his mind. "Cas..." Dean groaned out, starting to thrust as fast as he could, knowing Cas was prepped and stretched.

 

Castiel’s hand launched backward, moving Dean’s hand to his neck and wrapping it there. He fisted his hands in the couch. Little 'uh's flying from his throat with each pound into him. Dean took in a ragged breath and squeezed lightly at Cas' neck, testing his boundaries. Castiel let out a moan, his eyes rolling back. "Oh fuck, fuck me Dean." He groaned out.

 

Dean smirked and angled his hips, hitting Cas' prostate dead on, covering Cas' mouth with his free hand so Cas couldn't scream out. Castiel let out a high pitched wail, looking like his soul was leaving his body. His eyes rolled farther back, choking out screams of pleasure into Dean’s hand.

 

-

 

At the same time, Gabe and Sam had finished eating breakfast and getting dressed, both of them sneaking shy peeks at each other while their pajamas came off and the school clothes went on.

 

Sam blushed lightly and looked over at Gabe when they were done as he walked across the room to him. "C-can I kiss you?" He blushed, his toes curling in his socks. Gabriel smirked and looked over at Sam, winking. "Yep, anytime." He teased.   
  
Sam blushed harder and looked down at his socked feet. They had never made their relationship 'official', they were just friends who cuddled up and kissed sometimes and slept in the same bed, even though there was a guest room. Sam had been living at the Novak’s since Dean got hurt. It was funny, though, in their 'relationship' the roles were reversed, as to that of their brothers'. Sam was the shy, awkward, paranoid one, whereas Gabe was the cool one, the one with all the swagger.   
  
Gabriel nudged Sam and stepped closer. "I'm waiting." He said, leaning up and kissing Sam nervously. Sam grinned into the kiss, moving his lips in choppy movements. Neither of them knew how to kiss too well, but it was obvious that Gabe was more experienced. Gabriel smirked and kissed back, blushing his ass off just as much as Sam.   
  
Sam pulled away after a few seconds, taking in a deep breath. "Video games?" He asked, a wide smile on his face. He couldn't believe he managed to score someone as amazing, and _hot_ as Gabe.   
  
"God yes, I'm gonna kick your ass, Winchester." Gabriel said smugly, winking at the taller boy. Sam blushed and shifted on his feet. "How do you _do_ that? You make me feel all blushed and embarrassed and my heart gets all fluttery." Sam knew he sounded like a fucking _girl,_ but he couldn’t help himself.   
  
Gabriel shrugged, smiling. "I don't know, I think I got the smooth assness of my older brother, and that's why he's such a nerd." Gabe said smugly.   
  
Sam just laughed and ran a hand through his wet hair from when he had showered earlier that morning, not with Gabe, sadly, but maybe someday. "Let’s go play." He grinned, grabbing Gabes hand and giving him a little peck on the back of it, before he pulled Gabe to the closed game room, so immersed that he could hear the obvious noises of sex pouring out of it. Gabriel stumbled along with Sam, smiling the whole way. "I'm so gonna win." He challenged.   
  
"If I win, we get to have a makeout session. Like a real one, like the ones in movies." Sam declared before blushing hard in the dark hallway. "Unless you don’t want to." He back peddled. Gabriel nodded, "Deal!" He said pridefully, swinging open the door and gesturing for Sam to go first.   
  
Sam grinned and walked in before letting out a high whine. "Dean!" He glared at his older brother from across the room, hearing Gabe’s sound of disgust, but at this point, Sam didn't even care anymore. Dean froze, lifting his eyes to meet his younger brothers'.   
  
Castiel let out a loud whine, not even noticing the two in the room. "Don't stop!” He squeaked from behind Dean's hand, his eyes hazily falling shut. The head of Dean's cock was still right against his prostate. Why the hell did he stop? Gabriel covered his eyes, not even wanting to his his older brother getting fucked in the ass.   
  
"Get out!" Sam pouted. Here he was, trying to play video games with his best friend, and Dean just _had_ to go and fuck Cas. Dean rolled his eyes and shook his head. "You get out, we were here first!"   
  
Castiel confusedly looked up and yelped, tensing in embarrassment. He was literally pinned to the couch by his boyfriend’s dick, and arched up by his boyfriend’s hands on his mouth and neck. The smaller boy let out a muffled huff of embarrassment.

 

Gabriel groaned and rolled his eyes in return. "But there isn't anywhere else we can play video games!"   
  
"Go make out in your room or something, I don’t care!" Dean groaned. "I'm doing something more important than mario kart!" Sam almost stamped his foot. Damn, he _really_ wanted to win so he could do something more than just a closed mouth kiss with Gabe, but thanks to Dean, that wasn’t happening.   
  
Gabriel finally just turned and pulled Sam into a heated kiss, his mouth opening against the taller boys in an attempt to get him to do the same. "Mmm, let’s go into my room." He murmured against Sam's lips. Sam erratically nodded, letting Gabe pull him down the hallway. His lips were still wet from when Gabe had flicked his tongue along them, and his hands were shaking from excitement. Gabriel chuckled and pulled Sam to his room, closing the door behind him and falling back onto the bed.

 

Cas was _literally_ going soft from boredom, a look of annoyance on his face. Of course his younger brother had to cock block. Dean gave Sam a proud look as he saw Gabe tug him down. "Awesome." He muttered, starting to roll his hips into Cas again. He waited until Gabe and Sam had walked away before he started fucking into Cas like never before, letting out little harsh pants and moans. Castiel cried out, tossing his head back in pleasure. The slim muscles in his back rippled and tensed, pleasure swarming him. Castiel scrambled to hold onto something, finding nothing to gain purchase on. He wailed and moaned loudly, crying out in ecstasy. The smaller boy rambled, his words muffled by Dean’s hands. Dean was so _thick_ and long, filling his small body to the brim, and god it drove him crazy. Cas' eyes rolled back, his hands slapping down and gripping onto the seat cushion like it would somehow save him from the all consuming pleasure. He came for what felt like endlessly, Dean’s assault on his prostate sending him over the edge and into oblivion.   
  
Dean smirked as Castiel tightened around him, feeling his own cum being milked out of him. "Cas..." He moaned lowly, his thrusts stuttering to a stop as he felt yet another load of cum be emptied deep inside the blue eyed boy. Castiel groaned, tiredly slumping forward, school started in forty five minutes, and he felt like he couldn't even walk. The smaller boy laid face first in the cushion, his ass up in the air with Dean’s cock deep inside him. Dean pulled out with a little squelching sound, moaning softly at the sight of Cas' spent and fucked open hole. "Look so pretty, baby." He murmured softly, his fingers prodding at Cas' loose hole.

  
Castiel moaned, his eyes hazy and pleasure fogged. "W-We have to get to school." He groaned out, remaining unmoving. Dean pouted. "We _have_ to?" He asked, getting on his knees and taking a lick at Cas' pretty little hole.   
  
Cas cried out softly, he rolled onto his back, his hips still elevated by the armrest. "Y-Yes, we have art together first, it will be fine." He assured.   
  
"Okay." Dean groaned, pulling away and standing up. "We'd better get dressed." He walked on shaky legs, going back to Cas' room, before he doubled back. "You need some help?"   
  
"I-I'm okay." Castiel said with a smile, Dean was so forgetful sometimes, it was adorable. He stood up and wobbled back to his room, taking a five second shower to wash the cum off him before pulling clothes on. Dean just opted to wipe himself down with a baby wipe, before he pulled his own clothes on, running a hand through his hair, even though he knew there was no hope for the mess.   
  
Castiel did the same, grabbing his backpack quickly after. "If we go now we can make it." He squeaked, bolting towards the stairs and waiting for Dean. Dean hobbled down the stairs, getting in his chair and rolling after Cas.   
  
Cas followed behind and ran ahead to open to door, a big goofy smile on his face. "For you." He said, gliding his arm towards the door formally. Dean grinned and helped put the wheelchair in the trunk before he got in the car, closing the door behind him. Castiel walked to the driver's seat and got inside, smiling happily. "I love you, Dean." The smaller boy said fondly, "Oh! Wait! I never returned the embarrassing fact!" He chirped as he pulled out of the driveway. Dean grinned and looked over at Cas. "It’s fine, Cas, you don’t have to..."   
  
"I probably should tell you anyways, in case you spontaneously decide to have sex in a pool." Cas joked with an amused smile. "You know how at my thirteenth birthday party I read a book, but never went in?" He asked awkwardly. Dean nodded, pulling his seatbelt over his chest, looking over at Cas with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah."   
  
"Mm, well I can't swim, never learned how, I guess." Castiel said shyly, chewing on his lip out of habit. Dean looked over at Cas. "I can teach you, if you want."   
  
Castiel smiled and nodded, "That would be fun, thank you." He murmured.

Ten minutes later the smaller boy pulled up to the school and parked Dean’s car. They had about five minutes to get to class. Scratch that, four. Cas got out and ran to get Dean's wheelchair, wheeling it to his side of the car and opening the door for him. "Tell me if you need help!" He chirped, opening the back door to grab his backpack. Dean grinned. "Of course." He got out and sat down in his wheelchair. His foot seemed to be healing quicker now that he was using it more often. "First period art, right?"  
  
Castiel carried Dean's backpack in his arms and his own on his back, walking back over to Dean. "Are you ready?" He asked. Dean nodded, taking his backpack and putting it on his lap, he didn’t want Cas to get a strain or something. Castiel kissed the top of Dean's head and wheeled him all the way to the art room, taking his usual seat just as the teacher stood from her seat.   
  
For once, Dean was glad that he and Cas sat at different sides of the room. He had been wanting to make something for Cas ever since he saw the picture Castiel drew. Dean grabbed some clay and modelling tools, and started to make a masterpiece. Dean started molding the clay, hoping he was getting the size right. At this point, Dean was zoned out, completely concentrated on getting Cas' name perfectly carved. Dean managed to get everything just right before he put it down, almost scared to pick it up in fear that he might ruin it.   
  
Castiel pulled out his sketch pad, his tongue peaking out of the edge of his mouth as he drew the outline of a face. The teacher came by and glanced at Cas' drawing, smiling at the drawing of Dean. "That's an excellent drawing." She commented, patting Cas on the back before moving on to the next student.

 

After class Cas had finished the shading, a smile on his face. The smaller boy started packing his books up and hummed to himself, maybe he could show Dean. Dean had just finished up painting the ring, a cliche gold. It was finally starting to dry down when he saw Castiel walk over.  
  
"Hello!" Castiel chirped, rocking back and forth on his heels nervously as he cradled the art book to his chest. "I have something to show you." He murmured, biting his lip.   
  
Dean grinned and nodded. "I have something to show you, too, but you first." He smirked up at Castiel, covering the ring with a piece of paper. Castiel let his lip pop from his teeth and shyly slid his book on Dean’s desk, nervously shifting as he let Dean look at his drawing. It was a beautiful drawing of Dean when he was sleeping in the chair next to his hospital bed that one night, waiting for him to be okay. Cas had woken up first, and the image was ingrained in his memory forever. "I-It was a special moment for me, I-I felt like you wouldn't leave me, no matter what the situation, we would stick together." He murmured.   
  
Dean grinned, looking at the picture fondly. "Cas, you're _so_ talented." His voice broke, and he had to clear his throat. "It’s beautiful..." Suddenly, Dean’s crappy little spray painted ring didn't seem as cool anymore. Castiel giggled and kissed Dean’s forehead fondly. "Thank you, I'm glad you like it. What did you want to show me?" He asked, curiously looking at what Dean was obviously hiding.   
  
Dean shrugged. "It’s _nowhere_ near as good, but..." Dean took the piece of paper off of the golden ring, he hadn't even had time to polish it, and he was sure he'd gotten the size of Cas' finger wrong. Castiel froze, his eyes round and his cheeks pink. Was that a...no... _yes._ Cas' confused look spread into a shocked look, full of love and nervousness. "Is that for me?" He breathed out shakily, his eyes full of hope.   
  
Dean was looking down at the table, playing with some eraser shavings. "Yeah, if you want it." He shrugged. "I can make you another one, that one's not that good...jus’ wanted to do somethin’ special." He knew he was acting like a child, but Cas had drawn such a beautiful thing and Dean’s looked like a two year old made it.   
  
Castiel let out an excited squeak and he quickly took the ring, giggling as he slid it on his finger, it actually fit _perfectly._ The smaller boy looked at the gold paint, imagining what it would be like when he finally married Dean. "It's perfect!" He said in awe, pulling Dean into a passionate, slow kiss. Dean kissed him back, blushing hard when he heard a loud ‘Oooo!’ go around the class. I swear, these so called 'high schoolers' acted like children most of the time.   
  
Castiel squeaked and pulled back with a wet pop, he completely forgot they were in public. The smaller boy turned red and gathered his note book again. "I-I love it so much, Dean. Thank you." He breathed out, chewing on his lip with a loving look. Dean rolled his eyes, knowing he'd get made fun of at lunch for it. "Your welcome, Cas." Dean grinned and looked at his phone, noticing that there was only a minute left of class. Getting up, Dean limped from his regular chair over to his wheelchair.   
  
Castiel smiled, following Dean quickly. He kissed Dean’s forehead, leaning in to place a gentle kiss on his lips before standing. "I-I'll see you later, I have to get to forensics." The smaller boy murmured before dashing off down the hall.   
  
"Love you." Dean whispered, the words falling on absent ears before he rolled off to Spanish, ignoring the looks he got from people in the hallway.   


-

  
Dean hadn’t seen the team in two weeks or so, with all the injuries. Not all of them were dicks, Dean actually enjoyed the company of most of them. Dean rolled down the hallway and into the lunch room, going to his usual table with the team, grinning.   
  
"Look who it is! Winchester! Where've you been?" Michael called, patting Dean on the back. Dean smiled, looking up at him. "The hospital." He chuckled lightly, glad to be around his friends again.   
  
Lucifer snorted, rolling his eyes. "Heard you’ve been sucking dick with that freak cock slut, risky move there." He snapped, earning a laugh around the table. "Nah, Dean’s not a freak." Benny said, nudging Dean with his elbow. "Yeah right, I bet he _wuvs_ the little fag." Lucifer growled, setting his fork down.   
  
Dean groaned inwardly and glared at him. "What the fuck is your problem?" He hissed, glaring at Lucifer. In all honesty, most of the team got a rep for being assholes, but there were a lot of nice people on it, like Benny, and Michael, and Josh. They were just stuck with the need to maintain reputation. It was Lucifer, and Gordon, and Azazel, and Zach who were the assholes.   
  
Lisa sauntered over, swaying her hips and sitting on the edge of the table, eyeing Dean up and biting her lip. It was obvious she was trying _way_ too hard. "Bet he's a dick sucker, just like the fucking punching bag." Gordon chuckled, letting his gaze run over Lisa's form. "Bet he likes taking dick up the ass." Azazel snorted.   
  
Dean couldn’t take all of it, he was starting to et mad. "What the fuck do you want, bitch?" He growled to Lisa, watching her face contort into one of anger. He really couldn't give a shit if she gangbanged the whole team at this point, he just wanted to be left alone. Dean bit the inside of his cheek, trying not to lash out. So yeah, maybe he did, and maybe he _never_ thought he'd take a cock up his ass, but Cas was...different.   
  
Castiel perked up when the lunch bell rang, a smile growing on his face. The smaller boy started placing his books in his bag, humming in excitement. He just loved being by Dean so much, he felt _alive._ Castiel nervously walked up to what he recognized as his boyfriend, leaning down to his ear. "U-Um, may I sit with you?" He asked nervously, avoiding eye contact with his tormentors. The smaller boy honestly had nowhere else to sit but the bleachers, the cafeteria was full. Lucifer snorted, standing up. "Look, it's Winchesters _daddy,_ isn't he so fucking _hot._ " Lucifer growled, chucking a carrot at Cas' sweater. Castiel stepped back, regretting asking to sit near them. "I-I'll go, never mind." He murmured, turning to leave. Castiel accidentally knocked into a player who was walking over, thudding into him like he had walked into a wall. "Not so fast." Jonathan snapped.   
  
Lisa rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Dean, pausing at the dark hickeys along his neck. Azazel noticed too, breaking out into laughter. "Dude! You are a little cock sucker! You have a giant ‘C’ on your neck!" He shouted, earning more people turning from other tables and bursting into laughter. Dean blushed brightly. "No I don’t!" He yelped, bringing a hand to his neck, trying to cover up what they were looking at.   
  
Alastair snickered, "Bet he gets fucked by him too, he's Novak’s bitch!" He said, causing the crowd to burst out into laughter again. Cas shakily stepped forward, putting a hand on Dean’s shoulder. "N-No he's not!" He tried to defend, Cas is fucking _awful_ at comebacks.   
  
Dean flinched. "Don’t fucking touch me!" He shoved Cas' frail hand off of his shoulder, the clay ring scraping against his shirt. "I'm no one's bitch. We're not even dating, we're just _fucking.”_   
  
Castiel froze, earning an ‘ooooo’ from the whole cafeteria. "D-Dean, you're just f-feeling c-cornered." The smaller boy stuttered, backing away from his angry boyfriend. He backed right into Johnathan, causing the boy to wrap his arms around him to keep him there.   
  
Dean’s hand was still over the hickey. He couldn’t _believe_ Cas had done that to him. He glared at Cas, still sitting in his wheelchair. "You're the reason I'm in a fucking _wheelchair._ ” He growled.   
  
Cas squirmed, trying desperately just to run away. "Y-You told him to shoot you instead of me! I-I didn't ask for it! Y-You're not thinking straight, think about w-who shot you, it wasn't m-me!" He said pleadingly, his eyes round and sad. He _knew_ this couldn't be true, Dean was just being moody, and Cas was going to be there for him. Dean just shook his head, the stares of everyone egging him on. "Can’t believe I risked my life for a _worthless_ one. I may never be able to play again. I should’ve let you drown in that river." He sneered. He _knew_ what he was saying, he heard the words coming out of his own mouth, he just couldn't stop them. And at this point, he didn’t want to.   
  
Castiel flinched, it felt like his heart was being ripped in two. "Y-You told me y-you loved me more times than I-I can count, you've done things for me that no one would do unless they _love_ somebody, I-I don't believe you..." The smaller boy said quietly, it was obvious he was giving up, his last few words a lie on his own tongue.   
  
“You’re just a whore who wants my cock. You’re my _fuck-toy,_ nothing more.” Dean rolled his eyes. "Always so dramatic, Cas." He sneered, looking at Castiel with a dirty look.   
  
Seeing the look of hatred and disgust in Dean’s eyes made Cas break down, tears spilling over onto his cheeks. The smaller boy fumbled with the ring and pulled it off his finger, chucking it at Dean’s chest. The clay ring thudded against Dean’s chest and clattered to the floor, breaking in half on the solid ground. "Y-You're a selfish... _asshole,_ Dean Winchester. A-And you chose r-reputation over anything e-else." Castiel murmured, referencing to the time Dean beat him up just to look good in the eyes of his tormentors. The smaller boy squirmed out of Jonathan's arms and took off in a sprint, ignoring the laughs and ‘faggot!’s he got along the way. Lucifer nudged his friends and stood up. "Oh you better run! Thinking you can come over here and infest our territory! Get em!" He called out. Half the team charged after the smaller boy, laughing and cracking their knuckles as they rounded the corner in a stampede.   
  
Dean felt his heart break along with the ring, and when no one was looking, he scooped up the pieces and put them in his pocket, only having a second before long, tan legs in a candy-colored mini skirt filled his view. "So glad you dumped that fag, Dean. Knew you were meant to be with me." Lisa grinned, before plopping herself down in Dean’s lap, giggling in a high pitched tone.   
  
Everyone started pointing at the large windows, murmurs of excitement spilling over the crowd as they all got up and ran over just in time to see Lucifer tackle Cas in the middle of the field. The other players ran over, pinning his squirming limbs to the ground before Lucifer laid a solid punch to the boy's stomach. The crowd let ‘OOO! Ouch!’, some people hissing as they imagined what it would feel like. The team picked Cas up and dragged him towards the woods, earning a cheer and laughter.  Lucifer turned back towards the window and saluted, causing the crowd to laugh and clap as he disappeared into the woods behind his teammates.

 

Lisa was paying no attention to the crowd. "Lets go to your house, hm...?" She purred by Dean’s ear. Dean was trying to look around her, to look out the window but he couldn't see that far. "Sure." He responded absentmindedly, a part of him praying that Cas was okay. He felt himself get tugged upwards, and he tried to stifle a groan of pain as weight was put on his injured foot. "Ditch the chair, will you? Makes you look like a cripple." Lisa led Dean to his car, ignoring Dean’s pained limping. "I have condoms." She said with a wink.  
  
As soon as Lisa's hand gripped the passenger side door handle the team jogged out of the woods, high fiving each other. The bottom of their jeans were soaked to a black color, some of their knuckles a bright red. Azazel let out a wolf whistle, looking Lisa over with hungry eyes. "Look who's here!" He said, patting Dean on the back almost smugly.   
  
Dean let out a small, pained grunt before he asked, "Where’s Cas?" when he noticed that the small boy as nowhere to be seen.   
  
"Why'd you care? The creepy fag’s gone, all that matters." Lucifer chuckled, crossing his arms with a smirk. Lisa rolled her eyes, pulling Dean down to kiss him sloppily. "Mm, it doesn't matter, let's go to your house." She said suggestively.   
  
Dean didn’t move his lips against hers, just let her do her thing before he pulled away. "I'm serious, Lucifer. Where is he?" Dean’s tone was low and dangerous. He was _not_ in the mood for any games.   
  
Lucifer grumbled, rolling his shoulders. "Threw him in the Rage." He said nonchalantly. There was a river a minute into the woods that everyone called "Raging River", or "Rage" for short. It was a river that people would raft on during the summer because of the high current waters. "He clung onto a branch for a bit rambling on and _on,_ the fag wouldn't stop crying. Gordon here finally kicked the kid off and he went for a lil swim." Lucifer drawled in annoyance, starting to walk towards the school.   
  
Lisa giggled in amusement, burrowing into Dean’s side. "Mmm, let’s go, c’mon." She said, lightly pushing Dean down into the back seat. Lisa climbed on top of him and straddled his hips, grinding against his dick in slow circles. "C’mon, fuck me, I'm tired of waiting." She demanded.   
  
Dean felt like he was about to throw up. _Cas couldn’t swim._ "Get the fuck off!" Dean pushed the girl off of his lap, and he didn't even care that she fell, toppling to the floorboard. It served her right. Dean got out and started limping before he knew he would just have to take the pain. He took off into a run, almost tumbling down the hill in desperation.   
  
"Where the fuck are you going, Winchester!" Gordon called after Dean in confusion. "Dude!" Michael and Benny yelled at the same time, seeing the blood seeping through the quarterbacks shoe. The two ran after Dean and grabbed his shoulder, pulling him to a stop. "Dean! Dude! You're going to pass out!" Benny said, bringing out his phone to call an ambulance.

  
Dean didn’t even know he had tears streaming down his face until he heard himself sniffle. "He cant swim!" His voice was wrecked, and he was trying to wiggle out of their grasp, not even caring if his foot was screaming at him, covered in his own blood.   
  
"Who?" Michael asked in confusion, rushing to pull Dean's shoe off. The large boy pulled his shirt off and wrapped Dean’s foot quickly, tightly enough so the blood flow was lowered to a minimum.   
  
"Cas!" Dean’s voice broke, glad that he had Benny and Michael by his side. "H-He told me this morning." Dean writhed, trying to get Benny's hands off of him. "I have to go save him!"   
  
"Dude, I don't know who that is, but they'll be fine, everyone can swim at least a little bit." Benny assured, patting Dean on the back as the ambulance picked up.   
  
"Castiel!" Dean screamed hoarsely and pushed Benny's hands off of him. He kept running downwards, almost tripping a few times. He couldn't believe he had let Lucifer get to him. He should have been there to protect Cas. Dean got to the river a few minutes later, feeling woozy. "Cas!" He called out, looking around, seeing a flash of black down the river.   


-

  
Castiel coughed on the water filling his mouth, tears streaming down his face. Dean _used_ him. The boy with a water soaked sweater and cracked glasses couldn't hear anything over the blood pounding in his ears. His heart felt like someone took a heated knife through it, his blue eyes red from crying. His stomach hurt, and his world was shattered. He'd lost _everything,_ the everything the never had. Cas' jeans were heavy and his two layers of cotton were even heavier. The boy didn't have enough muscle to counteract. Castiel surfaced in time to see the small, about five foot, waterfall that he heard so many passersby talk about rafting off of, and in the midst of his surprise the smaller boy heard a distance voice. Cas struggled to turn his head, and when he finally did, time seemed to slow. He saw Dean standing at the top of the long lake, his face pale and sweaty, he looked sick. The boy's green eyes seemed faded, his freckles more pronounced from his pale skin. In slow motion, Dean moved to run before his world spun upside down and Cas gasped in surprise, taking in a lungful of water as he fell down into the lake. He sunk to the bottom, his glasses floating to the surface like he wished he could. The smaller boy thudded back against the ground, his head thunking gently with a sickening thud. Time stilled.   
  
"Cas!" Dean had never ran so fast in his entire life. Not the time when he had to keep Lucifer from catching Cas. Not the time he scored the fasts school record for a touchdown. He put everything ounce of strength into every pound of his feet to the mud. Dean skidded to a stop at the water edge, looking at the boy on the polluted lake floor. He took a deep breath and plunged into the water, scraping Cas off the ground. He swam with Cas up to the surface, praying to whatever god would answer that his angel would be okay.   
  
The smaller boy remained limp in Dean's arms, his shallow breathing sounding like a low clicking. Dean laid Cas on the soft, grassy ground before he got out also, hissing slightly at the sting of his foot. Damn, it hurt like a bitch, but there was no way he wasn't going to do everything to help Cas. "Cas..." He murmured softly, turning the boy on his side so he could cough up the water in his lungs.   
  
The thing was, Cas didn't _want_ to cough up the water. He had no reason to cough up the water other than to live a life he didn’t deserve living. Castiel took a tiny, gurgling breath, it was like his life was actually flashing before his eyes. He tried desperately to figure out what he had done wrong, to make Dean feel so disgusted and hateful towards him, but maybe it wasn't his actions. It was _him. He wasn't Lisa._ The smaller boy's eyes filled with tears and his slim hand weakly gripped the ground, his blurry gaze glancing at the knees in front of him. He couldn't see anything, his blue eyes were fading out from lack of oxygen, black spots dancing before his eyes. Why wouldn't the unknown person just leave him?   
  
_Why wasn’t Cas throwing up?_ "Cas!" Dean repeated, not knowing what to do. “C’mon baby, please.” He pleaded. Dean pressed a hand to Cas’ chest, trying to force the water to come up. Why the fuck wasn’t it working? How was he supposed to make Cas cough the water out? Dean didn't want to do it, not sure of it was an invasion to Cas, but if he had shoved his cock down Cas' throat, he could do it with his fingers. Dean opened Cas' mouth, shoving his finger down Cas' throat for all it was worth. Castiel choked, violently sitting up as he spit and coughed out at least liter of lake water. The smaller boy groaned and fell back, wheezing slightly. He squinted, the trees above him letting in rays of sun onto his face.   
  
Dean looked at Cas from a small distance. "C-Cas?" His voice broke. Castiel unconsciously moved into Dean’s arms, curling into his chest with a shaky sob. The smaller boy was so entranced by the one person he loved, and his comfort, that he had forgotten that the boy didn't love him back. Cas immediately moved away, his chest heaving. "G-Go back, y-you need your wheelchair." He said in a pain filled voice.   
  
All the excitement was over, and the adrenaline in Dean’s body was running low, the pain of his busted foot getting to him. "Can’t." He mumbled, his white shoe soaked in his own blood. Then it all came back to Cas.   
  
"You can't _what,_ Dean!" Castiel snapped, kneeling up on shaky limbs, his vision was still blurry. The smaller boy patted around on the floor. "Where are my glasses!" He whimpered, the flashing lights through the trees going unnoticed by him.   
  
Dean passed out a few seconds later, his blood flowing freely into the grass, the sounds of sirens filling the air.   
  
The smaller boy pouted when he couldn't find his glasses, sitting on the grass with a pathetic feeling. Why couldn't he just live a _normal_ life? Cas grimaced at the warm, slick feeling on his fingers and raised his hand, his eyes widening at the sight of a blurry red. "Dean?" He called out in confusion. Dean’s face was slowly getting paler, he looked like he was _dying._ He twitched slightly in his hazy state, and paramedics arrived in their truck, driving down the grassy hill.   
  
Castiel rapidly patted around on the grass, catching Dean's foot in his hand. The smaller boy let out a fearful sob and quickly began removing Dean’s shoe. "Dean? Dean, please answer me?" Castiel begged, putting pressure on Deans wound as he looked around blindly.   
  
Dean let out a pained groan in his passed out state and tried to squirm away from Cas, or rather, the added pain Cas was putting on his hurt foot. Castiel began crying silently, any bypasser would think he was blind from the way he was looking around like he was stuck in a dark room. Paramedics ran forward when the ambulance pulled up, moving Cas away from the larger boy. "I-I-I want to go with!" Castiel said nervously, but no one heard over the yelling between nurses. They lifted Dean onto a stretcher, sliding him into the ambulance quickly. "He's bleeding from a previous wound in the foot! Stitches broken!" One medic said to another, working quickly to remove Dean’s jeans. One of the nurses saw the crying boy and pulled him on at the last second before the ambulance started moving. "He's gonna be fine." She assured him, before sitting him down and going to help Dean.   
  
Castiel sniffled, blindly reaching out and feeling for Dean’s hand. He found the large, calloused fingers and grabbed onto them like a lifeline, his slim hands wrapping around them, praying for a movement.  Dean's breathing was shallow, and they had to put a mask on him, but his fingers closed around Castiel’s, and the ambulance kept on driving to the hospital.   
  
Cas let out a sob of relief and clutched Dean’s hand before dropping it. Dean didn't love him, he couldn't do that anymore. The smaller boy shrank into his seat watching the blurs move about nervously. Everything looked like someone had put a baking sheet in front of him. He couldn't really see anything more than the fuzzy outline of shapes.   
  
Dean’s hand twitched when Cas' hand fell away, but then they pulled up in front of the hospital, and Dean was carried out on the stretcher, leaving Cas and a nurse in the van. "He'll be fine, Sweetheart, they just have to stitch him up again and you guys can be out by tomorrow."   
  
Cas nodded, watching them take Dean with a sad look. "U-Um, make sure he uses his wheelchair, a-and he has to eat a salad, not just pie." The smaller boy murmured.   
  
The nurse opened Dean’s file. "Are you Castiel Novak or Sam Winchester?" She asked, looking up at the boy with a raised eyebrow.   
  
"I-I'm...." Castiel said, tearing up at the memory of harsh words. Dean thought he was _worthless._ "I'm a c-classmate, I-I don't k-know who that is."


	15. And Then There Was Ann

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS FANFIC IS A MESS. Also, I CANNNTT with ANNN, SHES A QUEEEENNN. SHE WAS LIKE "HEELLL NAH."

It was so fucking hard to say, but Cas wanted Dean to be happy. And if that wasn’t with him, so be it. He deserves the best. "I'm going home now." Cas murmured, stumbling out of the van before he blindly followed the line of cars towards the exit.  
  
The nurse raised an eyebrow suspiciously, but then shrugged. "Can you call one of them? They're his emergency contacts, and one of them has to be here." She called out. She read the paper further. "So...Sam is is his brother and Castiel is his...spouse?"  
  
Castiel looked back, his jaw clenched as he fought back the urge to scream at the woman. He wanted to scream and cry and break down right where he stood, but then they would keep him and bring him to Dean, and Dean would get angry. "Samuel is his brother, Castiel is just a classmate in his art class." The smaller boy said sharply before walking away. He let his hand trail along the side of the cars so he knew which way to go, slowly coming towards the exit of the hospital parking lot. Cas ran into a security guard, mumbling an apology quickly before he pushed past.  
  
The woman shrugged again, before pulling out her phone, calling Castiel, using the number that Dean had written down. The nurse left a voicemail before calling Sam, the brother. "Hello?" She asked when she heard the phone pick up.  
  
"This is Sam." Sam said into the phone, playing video games as he held it to his ear with his shoulder.  
  
"Yes, this is Nurse Ann and I regret to inform you that your brother is in the hospital." She said in a monotone voice, trying not to let her emotions get to her. By the sound of it, the kid couldn't have been more than fourteen, and Dean was only eighteen. Where was their mother? Their father? It wasn't her place to ask.  
  
"What?" Sam asked, dropping the controller. "Is Cas there? I'm coming right now." The boy said, quickly running downstairs and grabbing his bike helmet.  
  
"There was a boy who came with Dean, but he claimed he didn’t know him. Castiel has not yet arrived." She told him, while Gabe ran downstairs with Sam. "What’s wrong?"  
  
"Did he have black hair, blue eyes, large black glasses that made his eyes look huge?" Sam asked in confusion, chuckling out the last fact. "Dean’s in the hospital, and Cas isn't there." He said to Gabriel as he ran outside. The woman nodded. "Yes, he claimed he lost his glasses. Why, is he a friend of Dean?" She asked and watched the black haired boy stumble away.  
  
"That was his boyfriend." Sam said, "Where is he now?" The teenager got on his bike and started biking as fast as he could to the hospital. Gabriel got on his own bike and followed Sam, not wanting his friend to have to deal with it alone. Ann raised an eyebrow. "Well, he's walking away, he said he had nothing to do with Dean."  
  
Sam frowned, one hand on the handle bars. "What? That's not Cas then, Cas wouldn't say that." He said matter of factly.  
  
Ann walked after him. "Castiel!" She called, seeing if the kid would react to the name. Cas turned around, standing at the entrance of the parking lot as he looked around in confusion. Who said that? He didn’t really want to find out. He couldn't see _anything._ The smaller boy turned back and started jogging, making his way through the trees.  
  
"Have Castiel and Dean had a fight recently?" She asked, running after the thin, still wet, boy. First off, those woods were _not_ safe, and something seemed fishy about this whole thing.  
  
"Cas wouldn't hurt a fly, of course they didn't!" Sam said like it was the craziest thing ever.  
  
"How far are you from the hospital?" She knew it was against protocol, that if a contact didn’t want to show up for personal reasons, that she couldn't pursue them, but Ann needed _someone_ to be with Dean. She walked into the woods, and lucky for her, she could see...she could also see Cas a few meters away. Cas wiped the tears from his face with the back of his hand and stumbled. The smaller boy sniffled, hiccuping slightly before he sat on the ground.  
  
"Coming around the corner." Sam said quickly, biking faster and leaving Gabe in the dust.  
  
"Good, just say you're Dean’s emergency contact and they'll let you in." She said softly, hanging up before walking up behind Castiel, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Castiel..." She squatted down next to him. Castiel squeaked and scrambled back, blindly looking around for the woman's voice. "G-Go away!" He said nervously.  
  
"Dean obviously cares about you..." She started, slipping her phone back into her pocket. "Why don’t you go make sure he's okay."  
  
"You don't know what he said! You don't even know any of us!" Castiel snapped, standing up quickly. He hated being mean, he didn't even know why the words were coming out so harshly in the first place.  
  
"I'm sure he didn't mean what he said." She stood up also, talking softly, trying to calm Castiel down.  
  
"You don't _k-know!_ I'm tired of people taking advantage of me! I-I can be mean, just like everyone else, and then they'll leave me alone!" Cas growled, starting to make his way through the forest.  
  
"Castiel!" She said sharply. "Dean is in the hospital right now because he _saved_ you. Stay or go, just remember that." She shook her head and walked off, back to the hospital. _Teenagers._  
  
Cas teared up again and clenched his jaw. Dean just felt guilty and wanted to seem like a hero. After what he said, Cas was tired of feeling weak, or running back to people. He could be strong, _totally_ . The blue eyed boy looked around, not even knowing where the woman went. He hiccuped, a habit of his when he cried. He would take short, cut off breaths, and then hold it. Cas looked around, getting slightly scared because it was dark, he decided that he would go left, not knowing where else to go but right, left, forwards, or backwards. He shakily reached out and grabbed onto a tree, making his way down the hill as the greens and browns blended together.  
  
Ann walked back to the hospital, going to the main entrance and waited for Sam to come. A moment later Sam ran up to the entrance, leaving his bike at the bike rack. "Where's Dean?" He called as he jogged up. Gabriel followed close behind, breathing heavily. Ann stood up and nodded to the security guard. "They're with me." She led them to the room they would put Dean in. "He's in surgery for now, but he'll be here." She opened the door and walked in. "I'm gonna tell the cafeteria to bring you guys water and stuff, you might be here for a while."  
  
Sam nodded and followed behind, a worried look on his face. "Is he okay? What happened?" The fourteen year old asked.  
  
"From what we gathered..." She indicated that the two boys should sit down. "Cas was thrown in a river by some unknown folks, and when Dean ran down the hill to get him out, his stitches ripped. He kept going though, ran down the hill, found Castiel, helped Castiel expel the water from his lungs, then Dean proceeded to pass out."  
  
Sam clenched his jaw and nodded. "Sounds like the usual." He grumbled. It was fucking _cold_ outside, he was glad he could go sit in the room and wait. The woman nodded to both of them. "I'll be going now. Dean will probably be here in an hour or so." She left them in Dean’s future room, closing the door behind her.  
  
"Where the fuck is Cas! He should be here for Dean!" Sam said angrily, standing and pacing the room. "He doesn't have a right to just ditch my brother, and say he has 'nothing to do with him' after he risked his life more than once for him!" Sam ranted, his face turning red in anger. "Selfish little..."  
  
Gabe stood up and walked over to Sam in the empty room. "Sam, Sam...." He murmured softly, putting his hands on Sam’s waist. "Maybe they had a fight or something."  
  
"My brother is the most righteous person I know! He wouldn't just do something to make Cas leave, I _know_ it. If anything it was Cas- _tiel’s_ fault!"  
  
Gabe decided not to say anything, just let Sam vent. He knew his older brother too, and Cas would never just snap at people like an animal unless convinced he was no better than one. "Come on, Dean’s not gonna be out for an hour, probably more. Lets just sit down or something..." Sam nodded and crossed his arms, sitting down with a pout.  
  
Gabe sat down next to Sam on the cushioned bench chair, and he remembered what Cas had accidentally mentioned he and Dean had done while they were in the hospital. Making a decision, Gabe twisted his body and straddled Sam. Sam grumpily turned his head, giving a defiant huff. "Not right now, Gabriel." He murmured.  
  
Gabriel blushed and climbed off of him. "Sorry..." He mumbled, looking down at his hands.  
  
"It's not you, I'm just...worried." Sam mumbled with guilt, glancing up at the clock.  
  
"He's gonna be fine, Sam." Gabe assured him, taking Sam’s hand into his own.  
  
Sam smiled and nodded, chewing on his lip. "I hope so...he’s all I got beside you."

 

-

 

An hour later Sam jolted from his sleep, his head coming off of Gabriel's shoulder when the door opened. Gabe grumbled softly and woke up when he felt the warmth of Sam’s body leave him. "Sam?" He asked blearily, looking around.  
  
"It's Dean." Sam said, watching them wheel Dean’s bed in with his brother on top. "How is he?" He asked the doctor. The doctor turned to Sam. "He's going to be just fine." He gave Sam a small nodded, before walking out, leaving the three boys alone.  
  
Sam nodded and jogged over to Dean, eagerly tapping his shoulder. "Dean? How are you feeling?"  
  
Dean’s eyes fluttered open. "Heya, Sammy." He said hoarsely. "I feel fine." He had kind of a silly grin on his face. "They gave him a slight sedative." Gabe was reading Dean’s file at the edge of the bed, seeing what they had done to him.  
  
"Good. We're here for you." Sam said assuringly, watching his brothers lazy look carefully. Dean looked around. "Where’s Cas?"  
  
Sam growled and turned away, an annoyed look on his face. "The lady said he ran off into the woods without glasses. He's still soaked and it's freezing. I hope he dies." Sam said defiantly. He was still in that teenage phaze, where kids would say 'I hope they die' for everyone they were upset with.  
  
"Don't say that." Dean glared at Sam, before turning to Gabe. "What’s up Gabirelllll." He stretched out Gabe’s name, still in a loopy state. "Nothing much, Dean-o" Gabe said, before going to sit down in the chair in the hallway, leaving the two brothers alone.  
  
"I can say what I want." Sam snapped, fuming in anger. "He should be here for you! The freak’s selfish!" He growled out.  
  
"Sam!" Dean sat up, groaning softly. "We had a big fight, I'm not surprised he's gone rouge."  
  
"He probably started it, he's a good for nothing piece of shit! You deserve better! You're the best person in this entire world! You did _all_ the nice things in the relationship, he's just selfish, plain and simple!" Sam said sharply, his hands moving around to exaggerate his words.  
  
Dean opened his mouth to defend Cas, but he knew it wouldn't do any good. He just let Sam finish, before he looked at Sam with sad eyes. "I said his life was worthless."  
  
"He probably deserved it anyways." Sam said nonchalantly, a hint of accusation in his voice as he sat down, his arms crossed childishly. "Whatever, the bears will get him first."  
  
Dean's chest squeezed in fear. "No, no..." He whispered to himself. "He'll be alright." Dean _needed_ Cas to be alright.  
  
Sam scoffed and kicked his feet up. "'M still gonna punch him for messing with my big brother."  
  
Dean just laughed and rolled his eyes, praying that Castiel would be okay. There was nothing he could do about it now. Or so his guilt said. "So...how are you and Gabe?" He teased.  
  
"Better than what I hope Cas' future relationship is. I hope he dates Lucifer." Sam snarked back, his youthful face scrunched up slightly in controlled rage. "No! I hope he doesn't have any more relationships! I hope he dies alone with a cat! Multiple cats!" The teenager boy ranted.  
  
"Cas loves cats." Dean chuckled, looking at his little brother.  
  
"Good! Then he can get multiple and they can eat his rotting corpse when he’s dead!" Sam said, pouting stubbornly.  
  
"Dude what the fuck?" Dean yelped, chuckling. "That’s morbid!" He tossed an empty paper cup at Sam.  
  
"More G-rated than getting mauled by a bear. Or dying from hypothermia. Or just walking into the road because he doesn't have his glasses on. He can die a slow death for all I care!" Sam rambled, defending his big brother's honor by imagining different ways for Cas to die. Dean laid back and closed his eyes, listening to Sam go on and on. When there was a silence, he peeked an eye open, looking at his shaggy haired little brother. "You done?"  
  
"Never!" The teenage boy squeaked out with a stubborn glare. Dean laughed softly. "Thanks, Sam." He grinned over at his little bro.  
  
Sam smiled back, nodding. "Anything for you, Dean." He said with a proud smile. Dean grinned over at his little brother, blowing him a kiss to be overdramatic.  


-

  
Castiel began to cry, he'd been walking in circles for hours, and he couldn't see where he was going. "Hello!?" He called out, holding onto a tree with his slim hand. The blue eyed boy sniffled and wrapped his arms around himself, shivering uncontrollably. It was so fucking _cold._ "I-I....I can't see! I-Is anyone there?" Cas called shakily. The frail boy took one step and stumbled, falling down onto his knees with a yelp. He let out a pathetic whimper and wiped away his tears with the back of his hand. It was useless, and he was tired.  
  
At the same time, Lucifer had been hunting in the woods when he heard a voice. Lucifer _knew_ that voice, he just couldn't place it. "Hello?" He called out, following the voice. Cas looked up blindly, hope filling him. "H-Hello? I-I just need a p-phone...!" The small boy said, his scraped up hand reaching out and patting at the leaves to try and map out the ground in front of him.  
  
Lucifer’s eyes widened when he saw him. No... It was the fag! Lucifer almost laughed with glee before he looked around and realized they were alone. Maybe this was his chance? He approached Cas. "I've got a phone."  
  
Castiel hiccuped as he cried silently, tears streaming down his face. "M-May I use it for just a m-moment? I-I need to call my brother and tell him that his dinner is in the fridge." The boy said nervously, slowly looking up at the blurry figure.  
  
Was Castiel's sight really that shitty? Lucifer took another step forward, he and Cas were a few inches apart, and he reached a hand out, lightly tracing his fingers over Cas' cheekbone. Cas jerked back, his eyes wide and confused. "W-What is your name?" He stuttered, scrambling to stand up. "I just need to call my brother, I-I can pay you, I promise." Cas whimpered.  
  
Lucifer looked Castiel over and put a hand on Cas' waist. "That’s not important, Sweetheart." He murmured softly, leaning in for a kiss. Lucifer _wasn’t_ gay...but, Cas was just hot as shit. Castiel shoved the boy back, backing up quickly. "G-Get away from me!" He yelled, fear shooting through him. The shivering boy had luckily been walking in circles, he wasn't that far from the hospital, but he had no clue on which way to run.  
  
Lucifer chased after him, pinning the boy to a wide tree trunk. "Why'd you run away? That’s not very nice." He stuck a knee in between Cas' legs, rubbing at Cas' clothed crotch.  
  
Castiel jerked, breathing heavily as he brought a knee up and shoved Lucifer back. "L-Listen, j-just let m-me use y-your p-phone first...I-I have a little brother. Please." He said, tears pricking at his eyes once more. God he hoped the boy fell for it. Lucifer kept Castiel. "I'll let you..." He started, started to lean in again. "But, how about a kiss, first?"  
  
Cas grimaced, a look of disgust on his face before deciding it was his only chance to get help. The smaller boy leaned in and pecked the boy on the lips, trying not to gag.  
  
Lucifer looked around again, just to make _sure_ that there was no one was there before he ducked his head forward, smashing their lips together. God, this was _amazing._ Girls never got him as riled up as guys did, especially Castiel. He had jerked off so many times thinking of this very moment...  
  
Castiel let out a grossed out noise and kept his lips sealed shut, his whole body tense before he finally pushed Lucifer back. "O-Okay, y-you kissed me, m-may I use your phone?" He stuttered.  
  
"I dont know, dont feel like I've gotten my fill." Lucifer was enjoying the _hell_ out of this, he couldn’t believe he hadn’t done it sooner. "You're gay, just pretend I'm Channing Tatum or something." He started kissing at Cas' neck.  
  
Castiel kicked Lucifer back again, clutching as his neck in disgust. "A-A deal is a deal...how did you know I was gay?" He whimpered, holding his hand out for Lucifer’s phone.  
  
Lucifer just chuckled and pulled his phone out of his back pocket. "First of all, you're a fucking twink. Secondly, I go to school with you." He opened the phone app and gave his phone to Cas.  
  
Cas snatched the phone, instantly recognizing the voice. He squinted at the dialing pad and slowly typed in Gabriel's number before hitting the blurry green button and holding it to his ear. Lucifer raked his eyes over Castiel’s body. He was pretty sure he could hit that. No, he could _definitely_ hit that.  
  
"Hello?" Gabe didn’t recognize the number, but picked up anyways. Maybe it was important.  
  
"Hello Gabriel! P-P-Please put the pizza i-in the o-o-oven..." Castiel stuttered fearfully, thinking of how to get Gabe’s attention without letting Lucifer know.  
  
"Cas? Oh my god, are you okay?!" Gabe sat up, suddenly alert, catching the attention of Sam and Dean.  
  
"M-Mom’s cooking? O-O-Okay...p-put me on s-speaker so I c-can tell her the ins-structions." Castiel whimpered, ignoring Lucifer hungry stare. Gabe quirked an eyebrow. "What are you talking about, Cas?" But he put his phone on speaker so they could all hear. "It’s me, Sam and Dean. We're in the hospital. Where are you?"  
  
"I m-might not be h-home f-for....h-how l-long?" Castiel asked in a tiny voice, glancing up at Lucifer with tear filled eyes. Lucifer stepped forward. "Well, Sweetheart, I wanted to have a little fun first." He murmured softly. “So tell her _hours._ Dean’s fists clenched. "Where are you, Cas?" He asked, repeating Gabe’s question.  
  
Castiel let out a tiny sob and scooted back, "Get away from me!" He yelped, shakily clutching onto the phone. His acting finally broke as he fearfully looked around. "I-I can't s-see, I-I don't e-even know w-who f-found m-me, and i-it's really c-c-cold, Ga-abriel..." The smaller boy rambled.  
  
Lucifer plucked the phone from Cas' hand. Castiel let out a broken sob when his only ticket to safety was snatched from his hands. "L-Leave m-m-me alone!" He pleaded. "Hey, Gabe, it’s Lucifer, Cas' buddy from school. Dean-o is in the hospital? Cool, I'm gonna take Cassie home, have some fun, and I'll drop him off in an hour." Lucifer smirked, hanging up before anyone got to say anything.  
  
Gabriel looked at his phone in shocked silence. Sam clenched his jaw, swallowing thickly, he too was just as silent. "What now?" He whispered.

 

Lucifer grabbed Cas' arm in a tight grip and started dragging the boy to his car. Castiel yanked his arm from Lucifer grasp, stumbling backwards. The smaller boy fell to his knees and shakily felt around, trying to find a rock.  
  
"Mmm, want to suck me off in public?" He smirked when he saw the boy on his knees. He unzipped his pants and walked forward, putting a hand in Cas' hair and yanking him up, shoving his hard cock at the boy’s mouth. Castiel screamed and jerked back, falling onto his back before scrambling to his feet. The boy looked at the blurry figure in front of him and gripped onto the rock in his hand. He swung as hard as he could, hitting Lucifer over the side of the head out of pure anger and fear.  
  
Lucifer fell to the ground, groaning weakly. He would live, but he probably had a concussion. Castiel let out a cry of relief and stumbled forward, taking Lucifer’s phone from his pocket. The smaller boy moved as fast as he could for someone who could only see the world in a blur, speed walking through the trees before he stopped and redialed Gabriel's number, putting it on speaker phone. Cas held the phone right and started to walk again.  
  
Gabriel picked up the phone again, but Dean snatched it from his hands. "Listen you fucking asshole. You better not do anything to Castiel or I _swear_ I'll fucking kill you." Dean’s voice was low and dangerous.  
  
"W-Where's G-G-Gabriel..?" Castiel sobbed out, not knowing how much time he had left. The smaller boy let out a pained cry when he accidentally ran into a tree and changed directions. It was dark now, and he was so, so _fucking_ cold. He breathed raggedly and kneeled, feeling the hill with his hands as he climbed up it.  
  
"Oh, shit, it's Cas." Dean’s voice softened. "Cas, are you okay?" He pressed the nurse button, maybe one of the nurses could go get Cas?  
  
"I w-want to talk to G-Gabriel." Castiel whimpered, tensing when he heard a branch snap. The smaller boy scrambled into a hollowed out part of a tree, his breathing becoming tiny and high pitched. He turned off speaker phone and clutched the phone to his ear. Dean nodded, before handing the phone to Gabe. "Cas? Hey, it’s Gabriel. Where are you, Cas, we're gonna send someone to go get you." Gabriel opened the door for the nurse. "Maybe we could track Lucifer’s phone?" Dean chimed in.  
  
"I-I don't know where I am, I-I can't see anything..." Cas whispered, scooting farther back in the tree as the crunches of leaves got closer. "There's no point, a-a nurse willingly l-left m-me out h-here in the f-first p-place."  
  
"Give me the phone." Dean grabbed the phone from Gabe, typing for a moment and pulling up the location of Lucifer’s phone IP. He waved Nurse Ann over. "Do you know where this is?" He asked her, showing her the exact location of Lucifer’s phone.  
  
Castiel’s eyes closed when the footsteps stopped right by his hiding spot, his breathing stopping as he slowly slid the phone into his pocket. "Y-You shouldn't save a worthless life." He whimpered to himself, "I c-can do this..." He murmured, crawling out from the tree and quickly standing, looking for a way to run before running towards a place where he saw gaps in the blurred brown.  
  
Ann saw the phone moving. "He's headed towards the hospital." She shrugged. "I'll go get him, but he's not that far off." She scurried out, and everyone on the room was practically holding their breath.  
  
Castiel ran face first into a tree like he was in a comedy movie, groaning in pain. The smaller boy backed up, looking around blindly as he leaned down and felt the ground. Dean heard Cas' groan. "Are you okay, Cas?" He asked, refusing to let go of the phone, no matter how many times Gabe asked for it.

  
"D-Don't a-act like y-y-you care!" Castiel whimpered, taking the phone out of his pocket and chucking it. The phone hit what he thought was a tree and clattered to the floor, that was until the tree started walking closer. "H-Hello?" He squeaked warily, holding his hands out to touch the tall, moving figure. Dammit, he _really_ missed his annoying glasses right now.  
  
"Miss me, Sweetheart?" Lucifer’s voice rang out in the near-silent forest. He reached forward and grabbed both of Cas' hands in a tight grip, jumping a little when a different voice hooted. "What do you think you're doing?!"  
  
Castiel jerked his wrists, squirming uncomfortably as he tried to spot the source of the voice. "L-Let me go!" The smaller boy yelped stubbornly.  
  
Ann stormed up to Lucifer, smacking the boy upside the head. "Let him go!" Lucifer was almost shocked by being caught, and by being _smacked by an old lady._ She tugged Cas from Lucifer’s grasp. "Come on." The nurse dragged Cas up to the hospital.  
  
Castiel squeaked and stumbled blindly behind the short woman, his eyes wide and confused, brimmed with tears. "W-Where are w-we g-g-going?" He asked, his teeth chattering together.  
  
"To go see your boyfriend." She said shortly, pushing through the doors and leading Castiel to Dean’s room.  
  
"H-He isnt my boyfriend..." Castiel stuttered, chewing on his lip as he teared up. "Where is my little brother?"  
  
"With your buddy." She rolled her eyes. "I was _not_ this dramatic as a teenager." She stopped in front of Dean’s room and walked in with Castiel before closing the door behind her, leaving the room in a deafening silence. Dean had been talking to Sam, but when he turned his head his eyes widened, and everything around the edges faded, all he saw was...

 

"Cas..." He breathed out.


	16. Wow, Cas Can Smack The Sense Into Anyone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I SWEAR DEAN WILL LEARN HIS LESSON SOON ENOUGH. Sorry, my writing sucks and I hate myself ughhh

Castiel wrapped his arms around his slim chest, curling in on himself as he moved into the corner. The boy looked around with confused eyes, seeing only blurs of white. Why do hospitals have so much white? They should liven the place up with a  _ rainbow _ or something. Some sort of defining color at least!   
  
"S-Sam, grab my jacket." Dean pointed over to his scrunched up leather jacket in the corner of the room.   
  
"Why? He should get run over by a tractor for what he did to you!" The stubborn teenager snapped, stepping closer to Cas with a glare. "Y-You don’t deserve my brother! My brother does everything for you! Isn’t that right, Dean?" Sam ranted, poking Cas in the chest.   
  
“Enough! Geez, Sammy!” Dean rolled his eyes, before pulling out his IV and getting up himself, he hobbled over, getting Cas' spare glasses from his coat pocket. "Here." He said weakly, holding out the glasses as some sort of peace offering.   
  
Castiel warily looked at the blurry figure in front of him, squinting as if it would help him recognize the face. He assumed it was Dean, judging by the height and size. "I don’t need help, you gave me enough, just like Samuel said." Cas murmured, shivering like crazy. He turned towards the door, blindly reaching for the handle to make a swift exit, but he just ended up running into the door frame. The blue eyed boy let out a pathetic whimper, his lip quivering in built up emotions. 'You’re just a fuck-toy' played over and over in his head the more he stood in Dean’s presence.   
  
"Castiel, stop being so stubborn." Gabe grabbed the glasses from Dean’s hand and walked over, putting them on his older brothers face. "Sam and I are gonna go into the hallway for a few minutes, and you two can work it out." Gabriel grabbed Sam’s hand and dragged him out of the room.   
  
Castiel nervously wrapped his arms back around himself, a sad look on his face, his blue eyes didn’t even seem so bright anymore. "You know what I'm going to say." He mumbled, glancing at Dean’s foot expectantly.   
  
A small smile appeared on Dean’s face. "Yeah." He hobbled back to his bed and sat down, swinging his feet over the side, leaning upwards on the huge amount of pillows stuffed behind him. Castiel stood there, the long and awkward silence going on for what seemed like hours before he finally spared Dean a distant glance. "I hope your foot heals soon." He said as if he was a random classmate, noticing that the boy sitting next to him in class had a cast on his foot.   
  
"Cas, can you please come sit down?" Dean gestured to the chair next to his bed, begging Castiel with his eyes.   
  
"Why should I?" Castiel snapped coldly, his broken heart removing all of his former bubbly self, leaving just a shell of anger and remorse.   
  
Dean scooted up in his hospital bed, going until he was fully sitting up, looking at Cas. "Please, can we just talk about this?" Dean’s voice sounded strained, tired, and for good reason, his foot had scraped against the plastic bed sheets, making it hurt like hell.   
  
The blue eyed boy clenched his jaw, his face a brick wall as he walked over and stood at Deans side. Even Cas was a little bit surprised by how he was acting. He was acting like Lucifer. "Talk about what, Dean?" He asked in faux innocence.   
  
Dean let out a little sigh through his nose. "You know what, Cas." He looked up at the standing boy and bit his lip.   
  
"Mmmm, nope, I don't quite remember. Please, clear it up for me." Castiel grumbled sarcastically, his usual formal grammar flying out the window. It was like he was a different person, even his voice sounded like gravel, deep and scratchy.   
  
Dean swallowed thickly. Usually Cas' voice was higher than Dean’s, clear, but this harsh, gravelly one was kind of turning Dean on. He brought a hand up and rubbed his eyes. This was  _ not _ the time. He looked up at Cas again.   
  
"What I said, Cas. you know I didn't mean it. Well, you kind of gave me reason to say it, but still..." Dean started to ramble. Castiel paused and let out an incredulous cry, smacking Dean right across the face. The loud slap echoed through the quiet room, only the flicker of a light bulb heard over Cas' pure disbelief and rage. He so badly wanted to crumble and fall back into Dean’s arms, but a dark side of him wanted to make Dean work for it, for Dean to admit to what he did. "How  _ dare _ you say that I did anything to make you say that I was a worthless fuck-toy! I came over to fucking check on you! To stop acting like a lonely freak and to ask to sit by you! You fucking ridiculed, embarrassed, and cheated on me all at once! And don't you  _ dare _ say that you didn't do something with Lisa, because I  _ know _ you Dean Winchester, and you love your reputation of being a straight jackass. You let them beat me up!  _ You _ hurt me! You have no fucking right to say I did anything more than love you in that situation, and I even gave you two separate chances to back down, that I know you didn't fucking deserve." Castiel spat out, a look of pure heartbreak and pain on his face from what he had to hear from his boyfriend less than twelve hours ago. By this point anyone within a two room radius could hear him shouting, but he couldn't bring himself to care as tears started streaming down his face, the emotions catchin up to him in a storm. Dean flinched and brought a hand up to his cheek. It didn't hurt that much but  _ damn _ was he hard at this point. He looked up at Castiel with wide eyes, not even knowing what to say. 

 

"Think it's going well?" Gave smirked over to Sam. They could hear Cas' yelling from outside. "Nope." Sam grunted stubbornly.    
  
"Nothing? Really?" Castiel scoffed, wiping his tears away with the back of his hand. The smaller boy quickly turned on his heel, walking towards the door as he tried to ignore the pain in his heart from the fact Dean didn't want to answer.   
  
"Cas! Don't go, please don't go!" Dean yelped, swinging his feet over the side of the bed to chase after him. "I'm sorry, I'm so fucking sorry, please Cas." Dean took a step towards Cas but crumpled to the ground, the pain coursing through his body was unimaginable.   
  
Cas paused when Dean apologized, hesitantly turning back around. "Stop walking on your foot, or you won't be able to use it later." The smaller boy murmured, holding a hand out for him to take slowly.   
  
Dean was curled in on himself on the floor, trying to keep the tears of pain back. He just let out a little whimper and curled up tighter. He could fucking //feel// his skin tearing apart, pulling at the stitches.   
  
Castiel chewed on his lip and kneeled down next to Dean, a worried look forming on his face. "Dean...come here," he said slowly, holding his arms out. "A-Are you alright...?" A voice screamed at him in the back of his mind. He needed to stop being weak and let Dean lay where he fell, but the desperate part of him wanted to be loved. That side won.   
  
Dean scooted closer to Cas and put his head in the other boy’s lap and just let the tears fall, hating how he sounded like a baby, sniffling and letting out little sobs and whines. "I-I'm sorry." He hiccuped, burying his head into Cas' belt buckle.   
  
Castiel worriedly cradled Dean to him, holding back a snapped word. "Please calm down..." He said softly, his voice slowly going back to normal at his maternal concern.   
  
"Y-you're right. I'm fu-fucking selfish and I don't deserve you at  _ all _ Cas." Dean sobbed grossly, wrapping his arms around Cas' waist. Cas gasped slightly, his face turning a deep red. "N-No, y-you aren't selfish, because you realized what you said. You admitted that you were wrong to say it." He assured, stroking Dean’s hair soothingly.   
  
Dean turned his head and peek a green eye up at Castiel. "I'm really fucking sorry." He repeated, his eyes begging for forgiveness.   
  
Castiel struggled to keep from smiling, only letting a small smile on his face as his heart swelled in adoration. Dean was  _ adorable.  _ No, dammit! Don’t think that! "Get back on your bed, Dean." He said softly, nudging Dean with his knees. Dean shook his head, pulling Castiel closer, as if he were a stubborn child. He pouted and buried his face back into Cas' stomach, breathing in the boy’s perfect scent.   
  
Cas bit his lip and squirmed nervously, a warm feeling pooling in his gut. "D-Dean...come on..." He whimpered, shuddering lightly as he gently pushed at Dean’s head to coax him.   
  
Dean felt Cas' boner poking his cheek through Cas' jeans and he smirked, glad he wasn't the only one having....problems. He acted innocent though, moving his head around, running his cheek all around Cas' crotch.   
  
Castiel squeaked, his glasses slipping farther down his flushed cheeks. "G-Get b-b-back on the bed!" He breathed out stubbornly, his abdomen clenching in a nervous need.   
  
"Gotta do something first." Dean smirked, changing his position, so how he was straight ahead of Cas, but still laying on the ground. He reached forward, lightly ghosting his fingers over the bulge in Cas' jeans.   
  
Oh god Dean's  _ smirk _ it was the hottest thing ever. Cas crumbled helplessly, unable to reject Dean’s love any longer. "O-Only with you." He whimpered, turning a deep red as he pushed his glasses up. Dean raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" He unzipped Castiel’s jeans, licking his plump lips at the sight of Cas' boner in his boxers.   
  
Castiel squirmed, nudging Dean's face back. "I-I only want to come with you i-inside m-m-me, i-it makes me feel loved." He whispered in embarrassment, his eyes glancing towards the door before he stood up and tried to zip his jeans.   
  
Dean flipped his body over, so he was facing the ceiling. "Come ride me, Sweetheart..." He looked up at Cas, his boner sticking straight up.   
  
Castiel nervously ran to the counter and grabbed the doctoral lube, a shy look on his face. "D-Do you love me...? Or are we just having sex?" He asked in a tiny voice.   
  
"Of course I love you, Cas. I just said all that dumb shot to try to impress a bunch of dicks." Dean chuckled lightly, looking over at Castiel.   
  
"Y-You better give me endless love for  _ weeks, _ I'm not letting this go that easily." Cas warned before walking over and stripping his clothes, ignoring how bad he probably looked. He was a sucker, normal people would hate Dean, push him away until he finally left them alone. But Cas immediately fell back to him every time, and he knew one day he would probably die from the repercussions. Today was not the day.   
  
Dean nodded. "Of course, Cas." He raked his eyes over Castiel’s body, his cock letting out a little blurt of precum at how sexy his boyfriend looked. Castiel's blush spread to his chest and he shyly bit his lip, "Good." He said and lubed up Dean’s cock. The smaller boy straddled Deans face and tried to not let his embarrassment get the best of him. "P-Prepare me." He demanded, reminding himself that Dean still needed to work for forgiveness.   
  
Dean moaned softly and put his hands on Cas waist, pushing him down until his lips were almost pressed against Cas' hole. Sticking his tongue out, he started prodding his stiff tongue at Castiel’s asshole. "Tastes so good, Cas." Dean moaned lowly.   
  
Cas cried out, stuffing his knuckles into his mouth to try and muffle himself. Oh fuck, he completely forgot about amazing Dean's tongue was. He panted heavily, his chest rising and falling as his stomach sucked in to dampen the pleasure down. Dean smirked and went to town on Castiel's hole, licking and sucking and biting and doing everything thing he could to convince Castiel he was sorry.   
  
Castiel let out a high pitched moan, his hands fisting in Dean's hair. "O-Oh gooooddd..." He mewled, shakily letting his head fall back as his glasses slid to the bridge of his nose.   
  
Dean moaned softly and bucked his hips up into the air, he was  _ so _ goddamn turned on right now. He let his eyes flutter closed at he tried to give Castiel as much pleasure as possible.   
  
"Oh...A-AH!" Castiel moaned, making all sorts of mewls and squeals and gasps of appreciation for Dean, his slim hands grasping needily at the spikes in between his legs. He clamped his legs around Dean’s face, squirming uncontrollably. "Y-Your t-t-tongue is  _ so amazing, o-oh _ ..." He praised.   
  
Dean fucking  _ loved _ the feeling of Castiel closing his legs around Deans head, just completely losing control of his body. Dean lightly bit at his rim a few times before he brought a hand up, starting to press the spit slick finger inside of Cas' hole.   
  
Castiel whimpered and smacked a hand against the ground for support, his mouth hanging open in pleasure. The smaller boy's lips were parted as pants slipped past his lips, his blue eyes hazy and glazed as he watched Dean work. Dean moaned softly, loving what he could do to the boy, before he started pumping his finger in and out, kissing Cas' stretched rim.   
  
Cas pulled off Dean's fingers teasingly, trying to keep his whimper at the loss quiet as he squirmed his way back down Dean's body. "I l-love y-you more than an-nything." He murmured as he sank down onto Dean’s cock.   
  
"Love you, too, Castiel. S-So much." Dean’s voice was shaky as he watched Cas roll his hips down Dean’s cock. He brought his hands up, resting them on Cas' sharp hip bones before he started rocking his hips up against the boy. “I’m going to take care of you from now on, be better. I promise.”   
  
Castiel circled his hips and immediately threw his head back, his glasses almost falling from his face as he came, Dean’s cock was pressed  _ right _ up against his prostate. Love filled him, his emotions bubbling over to send him over the edge. "Oh god I fucking love you so much!" He whined, clutching at Dean's shoulders. Dean groaned softly. "Love you, too, Cas. We were fucking made for each other." Dean pulled Castiel down and smashed their lips in a rough kiss, cumming embarrassingly quick.   
  
Castiel slowly rolled his hips to a stop, his hips jerking in oversensitivity as Dean grazed his prostate once more before Cas straddled him fully, panting heavily. "Mmm, we both came within two seconds, that would have to be a new record." The smaller boy said with an embarrassed look.   
  
Dean chuckled lightly. "Well, you are amazing, Cas." He grinned up at him. Cas giggled and clenched around the larger boy's cock to wipe the look off his face. The smaller boy leaned down and nuzzled his face into Deans neck, "D-Don't leave m-m-me ever a-again." He whispered sadly.   
  
Dean wrapped his arms around Cas. "Never, never again, Castiel. So sorry, I'm so  _ so  _ sorry. You know I’m an idiot." Dean kept murmuring into Cas' neck.   
  
Castiel teared up and curled up on Dean’s chest, keeping him inside of him like it would keep him from leaving him once more. The smaller boy let the tears fall onto his face and wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck. "I-I love you." He whispered.   
  
"I love you so much, Castiel." Dean kissed Cas' forehead, his back against the cold floor. "Need you so much, love you so much."   
  
"Need you too." Castiel murmured, slowly starting to circle his hips. The smaller boy jerked and let out a shaky moan, his hips slowing to a stop. "'M sensitive..." He whispered absentmindedly, not really knowing what he said.   
  
Dean nodded. "Me too." Dean threw his head back, then sensations rolling through his body insane. "Fuck, Cas..." He moaned softly, thruting his hips up a little.   
  
Cas cried out, scrambling to grab onto something as his head arched back, his mouth wide open in pleasure. "Oh  _ god!” _ He squeaked, trailing off into a moan. Gabriel heard him from outside and shifted uncomfortably, face flaming red as he tried not to look at Sam. Dean smirked and kept rolling his hips around, pressing into Cas' sensitive prostate.   
  
Cas felt like his soul was leaving his body. Being this close to Dean, knowing he actually cared, feeling  _ this _ much pleasure. "Hhaah! O-Oh...ohmygodDean!" The smaller boy mewled and wailed in ecstasy, his legs squirming and clamping together on top of Dean’s stomach like it would relieve some of the pleasure that consumed every nerve in his body.   
  
Dean moaned softly, Castiel’s face of pleasure making Dean start to harden again. Arching his back, Dean started to thrust in and out of the boy on top of him. Castiel let out a tiny scream at the change in speed and angle, his mouth falling open in a look of disbelief. "H-How...s-s-so deeeep!" He gasped out in surprise, his slim hand gripping at his abdomen.   
  
Dean just threw a sexy smirk up at Cas, knowing Cas needed it just as much as he did. "You like this, huh?" He smirked, his entire cock enveloped by Cas' tight, slick heat.   
  
"Ohhhhmygod! Haah, oh  _ fuck!” _ Cas moaned, clutching both hands onto Dean’s jawline. The smaller boy saw Deans smirk and his eyes rolled back, cumming all over Dean’s chest with a scream of pure pleasure.  _ “Dean!” _   
  
Dean smirked and kept thrusting into Cas, trying to give him some make-up sex memories he would remember. "So fucking sexy, Cas, all fucked out like this..." Dean growled, his cock wanting to burst. And boy did Cas looked  _ wrecked.  _ The smaller boy's blue eyes were pleasure-drunk and rolling back and forth into his skull, like after each wave of pleasure he would try to look back at Dean but get pulled under another wave. Cas' plush, pink lips were parted, the hickey Lucifer left was barely there over the red flush spread all the way over his neck and face and chest. His glasses slipped farther down his nose with every jostle, his black hair a crazy mess from running and wrestling from Lucifer's grasp. He was a beautiful mess.   
  
"Mine, all mine." Dean growled, seeing the hickey Lucifer left on Cas' neck.  _ That was it. _ Cas was his, and Lucifer was gonna get it. "Think I can make you pass out, baby? Fuck you ‘til you can't do it anymore? Override you with pleasure?" Dean had a lot of ideas for their future sex escapades. Cas let out a broken sob, trembling through a second orgasm. "N-No...c-can't take it...can't." He rambled, shakily trying to gain his breath back.   
  
Dean came deep inside Castiel, he slumped down on the ground, panting heavily, his body twitching with aftershocks.   
  
"Oh my god..." Cas breathed out, collapsing forward on Dean’s chest. "Y-You need to rest." He murmured. Dean moaned softly in agreement. "Yes I do." He murmured softly, making no move to stand up.   
  
"Here, come lay with me." Cas instructed, pulling himself off of Dean with a whine. The smaller boy held a hand out to help Dean stand. Dean nodded and shakily got to his feet, holding onto Cas' hand like a lifeline. Castiel led Dean to the bed and gently laid him back, smiling at how he was finally helping Dean. 

 

Zachariah was bound to come home for his monthly visit soon, and that meant the whole house was on lockdown, so he wanted to get as much time with Dean as he could. His father wasn't around much for the same reason Dean’s wasn’t. Work. He was a wealthy businessman, and the thing that scared Cas the most wasn’t his fancy suit. It wasn't his large stature or scowl. It wasn't the way he would smack his kids around for basically anything. It was the one thing any gay teenager wouldn’t want. His father was homophobic.


	17. Whelp, Hospital Sex Is In?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The smut never seems to end

Dean laid down on the bed and made grabby hands for Castiel. "Come cuddle with me!" He whined, pouting, acting like a child would. Cas giggled and laid down next to Dean, his slim fingers splayed out on Dean’s firm chest. He slowly pulled the sheet up over them, his eyes tired and hooded.   
  
"You guys can come in now!" Dean called to the two teenagers outside, his arms wrapped around his sleepy boyfriend. Castiel practically purred, curling into Dean and nuzzling his head into Dean's side like a cat as he fell asleep. Sam walked in and glared, crossing his arms defiantly. "I can't believe you." He grumbled.   
  
"Shut up, Sam." Dean rolled his eyes, but he wasnt mad, not really. He finally had Castiel back.   
  
"Shut up, Sam." Sam parroted in a high pitched voice, grumbling about how Dean deserved better and plopping in the seat in the corner.   
  
"Go make out with Gabe or something." Dean teased, sticking his tongue out at his little brother. He smirked, before saying. "And open a window, it smells like Cas and I just fucked. Oh wait..." He smirked at his little brother.   
  
Sam squeaked and threw Dean's jacket at him, his face tomato red. "Ew! What the fuck, Dean!" He shouted, grimacing uncontrollably.   
  
"Sorry my sex life is active, Sammy. Just a perk of being hot. You wouldn’t know..." Dean grinned, gripping Cas’ ass visibly under the sheets.   
  
Sam grimaced and stuck his tongue out as well, glaring in embarrassment. "You're a man whore." Sam countered.   
  
"Indeed I am." Dean smirked, turning his head and kissing a sleeping Cas on the forehead. "Go get lunch or something with Gabe, you guys have been here for hours."   
  
Gabriel grumbled, eyeing his sleeping brother. "Cassie better not be naked under there." He warned, trying to intimidate his future boyfriend’s older brother.   
  
"Well, those  _ are  _ his jeans and t-shirt and boxers on the floor...." Dean was enjoying the hell out of this. Gabriel turned redder and redder as he looked at the muddy clothes on the ground. "It was a blowjob..." he said, trying to convince himself more than anything.   
  
Dean shook his head. "Even if it was, that's still more action than you and Sam are having." He turned to his little brother. "Oh, hope you don't mind my asking, but who tops?"   
`   
Sam puffed his chest out and stood taller as he scoffed. "Obviously me, I’d have a bigger dick!" He said stubbornly, "Probably bigger than yours, Dean."   
  
"Yeah, but you're a twink." Dean argued back. “And if my dick was small, I wouldn’t be a man whore, would I, Sammy?”

 

"Not true!" Gabriel looked at Sam with a pout. "We haven't even seen each others dicks yet!"   
  
Castiel mewled in his sleep and slowly peaked an eye open, grinning seductively. "Mmm, you're still awake." He murmured, crawling onto Dean’s lap and running his hands down the larger boy's muscular chest.   
  
Cas clearly hadn't noticed the arguing boys, so Dean decided to go with it. "Indeed I am." Dean smirked, putting a hand on the back of Cas' neck and pulling him in for a deep kiss, pulling the blanket over them so the kids wouldnt see Cas' naked ass.   
  
Cas let out a surprised squeak and giggled, growling like a baby lion. The smaller boy slid up against Dean and moaned, rocking his hips. "God you're so big." He breathed out.   
  
"Mmm, I know, Sweetheart." Dean smirked, his tongue flicking over Cas' pink lips. "You're all mine, Sweetheart, right?"   
  
"All fucking yours." Castiel murmured, catching Dean's tongue with his teeth. "You better fuck me all weekend, even when I don't ask." He warned.   
  
"You better be ready." Dean smirked, bringing a hand down over the curve of Cas' ass and playing with Cas' loose, wet hole. "Got a few ideas for some role plays we could do..." Dean murmured against Cas' lips. Castiel let his head fall back, a mewl echoing from his lips. "Oh god!" He gasped, rocking back on Dean’s thick fingers. 

 

Sam grimaced and turned away, his face beet red. ‘What the  _ fuck _ !’ He mouthed to Gabe. Gabe grabbed Sam’s hand and dragged him out of the room into a bathroom, closing and locking the door behind them. "Pull it out. I want to see who’s bigger." Gabe unzipped his black skinny jeans. 

  
"Good boy..." Dean murmured, flexing, curling his fingers. "Maybe I could pretend to be a robber, sneak into your house late at night...at the same time, little Cassie is getting a glass of water...fuck you bent over your own kitchen counter. Make you cum while you're begging for me to stop, ‘cause it’s just too much" Dean growled.   
  
"Oh  _ god _ yes!" Castiel whimpered, leaning down to nibble at Dean’s neck. Dean smirked, tilting his head, giving Castiel as much space as he wanted. Cas growled slightly and nipped, leaving a hickey on Dean’s neck.   
  
"Want me to fuck you, baby?" Dean smirked, managing to pump three fingers in and out of Castiel.   
  
"Mhm!" Castiel whimpered needily. "How long did I sleep?"   
  
"Ten minutes, maybe more." Dean shrugged, moving his hand from Cas' ass to his cock, jerking himself off. Castiel smiled and bit his lip, trying to look sexy as his gaze cast down. "Mmm, long enough."   
  
Dean scooted Cas down lower on his body, lifting the boy’s hips a little. "Ride me, Sweetheart." He smirked up at Cas, his cock sticking straight up, almost comically. The larger boy guided his ass into place, grinning smugly. Castiel mewled and slammed himself down over Dean’s cock, his eyes fluttering shut. "Oh Jesus Christ I love you." He breathed out.   
  
"Cas!" Dean moaned out, feeling like he might fucking cum already. "F-Fuck, love you too."   
  
Castiel bounced up and down, arching his back and running his hands through his hair sensually, he was trying to be seductive, and he was doing a better job than he thought.   
  
"F-Fucking hell, Cas..." Dean moaned out, not being able to tear his eyes away from the fucking sex  _ god _ in front of him. Holy shit, he wanted to remember this image forever.   
  
"You’re an ox." Cas groaned, circling his hips as he rode Dean’s thick cock. Dean laughed lightly, but the grin slid off his face when he felt Cas tighten around him. "S-So fucking sexy, Cas..."   
  
"If you  _ ever _ try something like that with me again..." Castiel purred in Dean’s ear. "I'll buy a cock ring with my fathers  _ endless _ money, so don't doubt I can't, and make you fuck me until I pass out." He growled out, clenching around Dean as tight as he could.   
  
Dean’s eyes rolled back into his head and he came deep inside on Castiel without a second thought. He opened his mouth in a choked out wail and his body shuddered, completely overtaken by the pleasure. Cas chuckled and sat up, rolling his hips through Dean’s orgasm. "That's what I thought." He chirped smugly.   
  
"Please..." Dean begged, not even knowing what he wanted. His voice was wrecked, and he let out a dry sob as the sensations didn’t stop.   
  
"Mmm....are you alright?" Castiel asked in concern. He didn't want to overstimulate Dean  _ too _ much. Overstimulation was great if you were the bottom, but have your dick overstimulated just plain  _ hurt. _   
  
"Want you to cum..." Dean moaned softly, reaching a hand out and starting to stroke Cas' hard cock.   
  
"Ah!" Castiel squeaked, slapping Dean's hand away in embarrassment. "I-I don't need it." He murmured.   
  
"Yes you do, Cas." Dean growled, reaching for Cas' hard cock again. "Not gonna let you do this to yourself again."   
  
Cas cried out in surprise, his mouth falling open and his eyelids fluttering. The smaller boy clenched around Dean’s cock like a vice.   
  
Dean smirked and kept flicking his wrist back and forth, trying to get Castiel to cum. "You like this, huh? Got so many ideas of how I could fuck you, mmm, god, makes me wanna cream just  _ thinkin’ _ em."   
  
"T-Tell me!" Cas whimpered, trembling at the feeling of being stuffed full and jacked off. "A-All talk, n-n-no bite." The smaller boy stuttered out.   
  
Dean closed his eyes and let his mind run free. "God, so many.... Always wanted to try a hate fuck....you could be the nerd tutoring the dumb jock...end up fucking you against a wall while we hurl insults at each other..." Dean knew it was cliche, but it was hot as hell.   
  
Castiel rocked his hips needily, his eyes fluttering shut. "Keep talking." He murmured, his hands planting firmly on Dean’s chest. Oh  _ god _ he could see it now.   
  
"God, just imagine the fucking  _ sneer _ on my face while I fuck into you from behind, huh?" Dean kept jacking Castiel off. "Call you a fairy, a fucking faggot, then I'd end up fucking you five minutes later."   
  
"I-It w-would be a-acting, right?" Castiel questioned inaudibly, his movements slowing down in confusion.   
  
"Of course, Cas." Dean nodded quickly. "I'm bi as shit, dude, it would be offensive to  _ both  _ of us if I was being serious."   
  
Castiel giggled and clenched around Dean’s cock to tease him. "Mmm, you're so thick and deep,  _ Daddy _ ..." He breathed out so quietly it almost didn't reach Dean's ears. He didn't even know why he said it, but Dean had liked it before, and he wanted to see how much he could rile the boy up.   
  
Dean threw his head back against his pillow, his cock filling up again. "C-Cas..." He said hoarsely. "Come on, baby, not gonna cum until you do."   
  
Castiel’s eyes darkened with the look of a tempest spreading over his face. "Mmm, like that?" He purred, leaning down to Dean's ear and just barely grazing it with his lips. "I love you're big, fat cock so much, almost as much as I love you're green eyes. If you asked me, I would suck you off in front of the football team, let you suck deep marks into my neck as I shuddered in your arms. They'd see that I was  _ yours, _ that I only belonged to Dean Winchester himself, the righteous man who fucks the brains right from his boyfriend’s skull when he wants to." The blue eyed boy breathed out seductively, his slim hands sliding up to encase the bolts of Dean's jaw.   
  
Dean's hands tightened on Cas' hips, leaving bruises. "Want me to fuck your brains out, huh?" He smirked, before he started pumping his hips upwards, trying to get Castiel to cum. "Yeah, baby, dont even give a shit what they think anymore, not after what they did to my baby boy. I'll fuck you right in the middle of the field, want them to see, want  _ all _ of them to see..." Dean rambled.   
  
Castiel almost screamed as he jolted, trying to get away from Dean's pistoning hips. Oh this  _ so _ wasn't fair! It was his turn to be in charge! Dean could only keep that up for so long and soon his hips gave out and he slumped against the bed. "Gonna cum yet, Sweetheart?" He smirked up at Castiel.   
  
Cas' head was thrown back in a silent scream, his face covered in what could only be described as bliss. Oh fuck he was  _ so _ close, just a little more....what the fuck? The smaller boy whimpered, his hands clutching at Dean’s chest in desperation. "I-It's gone!" He whined, burying his face in Dean's neck like a kicked puppy.   
  
Dean brought a hand down and started playing with Cas' rim, stretched around his fat cock. "Think I could fit another finger in your slut hole?" He asked. Castiel whimpered, rocking back on Dean’s cock needily. "T-Tease." He mumbled accusingly, almost sounding like a pouting child.   
  
"You think I'm joking?" Dean asked, before he slipped a finger in alongside his fat cock, Cas' hole was  _ so _ stretched.   
  
Castiel gasped, his breathing coming out in labored pants against Dean’s neck. "O-Oh god! W-What are you doing?" He stuttered in confusion, trying to fight off the pleasure of the intrusion.   
  
Dean froze. "Do you want me to stop?" He started pulling the finger out. He had only wanted to push Cas over the edge with a little something extra. Castiel never moved so quickly in his life, his hand gripping the top of Dean's neck and curling gently around Dean’s jaw to make him face his own eyes. "If you even  _ think _ about taking me away from the edge one more time, so help me god, I'll make you wear a cock ring for a week and I’ll join the cheerleading squad a week early." He said demandingly.   
  
"Love it when you get dominant..." Dean smirked, thrusting his finger into Castiel alongside his cock. "Gonna stretch you out, you won't be able to walk for  _ days." _   
  
Castiel keened and gripped at the pillow behind Dean like a life raft. "F-Fuck!" He squeaked out an octave too high.   
  
"My good little slut..." Dean smirked, bringing his free hand up and starting to jerk Castiel off again. Cas squirmed, his legs curling up Deans sides until he was almost folded in a pretzel, his legs clamping uncontrollably around Dean's ribs, his chest flat against Deans own as he mewled and cried out into Dean's neck. Dean rolled his hips upwards, Cas' tight, pulsing heat driving him insane. "You gonna cum, Sweetheart? Gonna cum for Daddy? Gonna paint my chest white with your cum? You gonna writhe and cry and scream while I  _ drag _ the pleasure out of you?" Dean smirked.   
  
Castiel snapped, completely turning himself over to Dean as he sat up, the most  _ insane _ look of pleasure on his face as he scrambled to grab onto Dean’s chest.  _ “Dean!” _ He choked out in a wail. Cas arched his back and came, fluttering around Dean’s fingers and cock like mad. "O-Oh f-f-fuck I love you more than anything, I love you so much, I want to marry you and have kids with you and go through everything with you!" Cas rambled as he trembled in the intensity of his orgasm. Dean moaned softly and came deep inside of Castiel, feeling thoroughly worn out. Cas panted heavily, turning red admittance, but turning red at the lack of response. The smaller boy leaned down and peppered Dean’s face in kisses, cooing gently. "Sleep, you need to rest, for real this time." He murmured lovingly.   
  
Dean pulled Castiel off of his cock and made Cas lay next to him, he turned and cuddled into Cas. "Love you, too, Cas. Love you so much." He murmured softly, his eyes starting to close. "Wanna marry you and have you take my last name, so everyone knows you belong to  _ me. _ "   
  
Cas let out a quiet cry of relief and flew up, kissing Dean long and slow. He put everything into the kiss, all of his love and anger and trust,  _ everything. _ The smaller boy finally pulled back and kissed Dean one last time, leaning their foreheads together. "Sleep, my love." He murmured softly. Dean nodded, but he kept talking. "Wanna have a little girl and name her Claire...or maybe Mary, after Mom..."   
  
Cas watched Dean with round eyes, tearing up at the pure  _ love _ he felt for the boy in front of him. "Dean..." he breathed out in awe, cupping Dean's cheekbone as he sniffled slightly, smiling. "You're wonderful, you would be a perfect father."   
  
Dean opened his eyes. "Nah." He chuckled lightly, always feeling awkward in serious situations. "Wouldn’t know how to have 'the talk'."   
  
"Mmm, leave it to me." Castiel said softly, his hands sliding to cup the nape of Dean's neck. "Now sleep."   
  
Dean nodded and closed his eyes again, whispering a hushed. "I love you." Before he let himself drift off, dreaming of a life with Cas. Cas let out a happy sob and kissed Dean's forehead like a mother to a child before cuddling into Dean's arms, protectively curling his skinny limbs around Dean’s broad chest.


	18. Lunch Ladies and Interns, What A Porno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OHHh MY GOODDDD IM SO SORRY I TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE!! SCHOOLS BEEN FUCKING ME IN THE ASS LATELY AND I HAVENT HAD ANY TIME TO EDIT. ILL TRY AND UPDATE MORE REGULARLY, AND I PROMISE THE PLOT WILL HAVE SOME TWISTS AND TURNS OKI? THIS CHAP KINDA SUCKS BUT ITS JUST TO KEEP THE STORY FROM DYIN. IMMA TRY TO UPDATE ASHS SOON TOO!

Dean grinned in his sleep and a few minutes later, Sam and Gabe walked in, disheveled and blushing, almost not able to look at each other. Cas mumbled in his sleep, snuggling his cheek into Dean’s chest a little more at the bright light from the hall. Gabe pulled a cot out from the carrier, one that was there for guests staying overnight, and he laid it down in the corner. It was twin sized, and Gabe was glad he had requested it just in case.   
  
Sam flopped onto the bed, burrowing his face in the pillow. "Mmmm, tired, come lay with me so I can sleep." He murmured into the mattress, muffling his words. Gabe nodded and kicked off his shoes and tight jeans, before he got under the covers with Sam, only wearing a loose t-shirt and boxers. Sam pulled Gabriel to his chest and nuzzled into his hair. "Night." He murmured tiredly before falling asleep, completely at peace with Gabriel by his side. Gabe beamed and wrapped his arms around Sam. "I love you." He whispered into Sam’s black shirt.   
  
Castiel woke up in the morning with a grumble, swatting sleepily at the hand tapping his shoulders. The small boy pulled the covers up higher sleepily. He may have been a graceful sleeper, but Dean was a bear, usually, they contrasted each other completely. Ann pursed her lips and tapped Castiel harder. "I see you two made up." Her voice rang through the room, looking at the four boys, all in love.   
  
Cas sat up, trying not to wake up Dean. "Y-You're the one who left me out there, I-I recognize your voice." He murmured, sliding his glasses back onto his face.   
  
Ann rolled her eyes. "I didn't leave you out there, Castiel. You refused to come back with me, and I can't force you." She wrote down Dean’s heart rate.   
  
"No! Y-You didn't even give me time to respond and j-just walked off!" Castiel said nervously, a look of sadness in his eyes.   
  
"I'm also the one who brought you back, so let's just call it a day." She checked off Castiel and Sam as both being there, and she left the room.   
  
"B-Bitch." Cas said. He stood and shakily grabbed his clothes, forgetting about his phone as he walked to the cafeteria. Hadn't eaten since breakfast, yesterday morning.   
  
Dean woke up a few minutes later, the bed cold, and bare. He had expected to wake up to sleepy morning kisses from Castiel, but instead he was rudely awakened by the door closing. "Cas?" He asked, sitting up.   
  
Castiel came back ten minutes later with a piece of bread and sat in the chair that was in the corner, assuming Dean was asleep. He ripped a small piece off and nibbled on it, watching the lump of his brother and Dean’s brother cuddling together. He was happy for them, that they could find something so special so young.   
  
"Cas! Where were you?" Dean asked, worried. He got into the wheelchair Ann brought him and rolled over to Cas. "I was scared you left." He peppered Cas' face with kisses. Castiel jumped and giggled, enjoying the love he was receiving. He was going to bask in it. "Mmm, just went to grab a bite to eat." He murmured, kissing Dean’s forehead in return. "I'm proud, you used your chair."   
  
Dean blushed a little before nodding. "Well, the quickest way to get rid of it is to use it until my foot gets better."   
  
"Hmmm, you're finally learning." Castiel teased, loving how Dean used his exact words.   
  
"I have a good teacher." Dean teased back, giving Cas an eskimo kiss. Castiel laughed and swatted Dean gently. "I have a stubborn student." He said, his nose scrunching up under the kiss onslaught.   
  
Sam opened his eyes to see Dean and Castiel in a close embrace, and it looked like they were making out from his angle. "Do you ever stop?!" He groaned, waking Gabe up, who had been sleeping peacefully next to him.   
  
Cas turned bright red and ducked his head, turning his face away shyly. "Nope, you should hear them at night, it's why I stay over so much." Gabriel grumbled sleepily. Sam shuddered, but really he was jealous. He saw how in love Cas and Dean were and he  _ knew _ that their sex life was a part of that. He really, really liked Gabe, maybe even loved him, but he and Gabe hadn’t done anything but kiss...and a sloppy blowjob as of yesterday. 

 

Dean just smirked over at them. "Do you think we're annoying the little virgins, Cas?" He smirked over at Castiel. Both of them loved teasing their little brothers.    
  
"Mmm, not enough." Castiel murmured, pulling Dean in for a kiss that was just all sorts of  _ hot. _ The smaller boy deepened it as far as their bodies would allow, crawling up into Dean's lap as he let out a mewl.   
  
Sam blushed and looked down. He wished he was that confident with Gabe. Sam shifted uncomfortably, a boner growing in his jeans. He had slept in his uncomfortable jeans for this exact reason, so if he got a boner, his jeans would push it down and Gabe wouldn't notice. God, just  _ thinking _ about his and Gabe’s mouths and tongues moving together like that was making Sam want to try it himself.   
  
Gabriel smirked knowingly and laughed. "Don't tell me you're getting a wood from our older brothers making out like whores." The boy teased. "I-I wanna do that with you." Sam blushed brightly, looking down at the bulge in his jeans. 

 

Castiel sensually buried his hands in Dean’s hair, their lips locked together in an 'eating face' worthy adjective. God it was _ amazing. _ Dean moaned extravagantly and rubbed his tongue along Cas' tasting the orange juice the boy drank. Castiel moaned throatily and pulled back, letting his head fall back as he gasped for needed air. "That was amazing." He whispered. Dean took in a deep breath too. "If that’s what happens whenever we try to tease the virgins, we be mean more often." Sam and Gabe had been officially dubbed "The Virgins."

 

Gabriel chuckled, pulling Sam back down. "Not while we are directly next to our horny older brothers, that would basically be an orgy." Sam looked at Gabriel. "Do you want to go to the bathroom?" The bathrooms weren’t like the school ones, where there were a bunch of stalls, it was just one, so no other people would be in there with Gabe and Sam. "Yep!" Gabriel chirped, getting the hell out of dodge and running to the bathroom.   
  
"Y-Yes." Castiel agreed quietly, sounding like he just ran a marathon. Dean smirked at Cas as he watched Sam and Gabriel run out with looks of glee on their faces. "What do you think they're gonna go do?" He asked, faking innocence.   
  
"I don't know what it is with you and your brothers obsession with each other's sex lives, but I would prefer to not think of my fourteen year old brother having sex." Castiel commented wryly, his nose scrunching up in disgust.   
  
"Ooo, they be fuckin." Dean smirked, acting like a fourteen year old. He was glad he had the wheelchair, since that meant he could just roll Cas and him over to the hospital bed.   
  
"Gross!" Castiel whined, pushing up his glasses that made his eyes two times bigger. "Y-You and Sam are gross." He murmured, casting his gaze down. Dean snickered and kissed the tip of Cas' nose. "You love me."   
  
"Mmm, you're lucky." Cas teased gently, pecking Dean’s jawline with two kisses in return. Dean rolled his eyes and wheeled them over to his bed. "The nurse said I could get out today, if I wanted."

 

Castiel smiled, getting distracted by the muscles of Dean’s neck. He nibbled gently and hummed absentmindedly in response, his slim hands coming up to hold the back of his neck. Dean moaned softly, “S-Sorry about what I said...about the hickey. Want you to mark me, so everyone knows i'm yours…” He tilted his head back, giving Castiel more room.

 

Cas’ movements slowed and he shyly pulled back. “I-I don't want to make you angry again.” He said quietly, a hint of fear in his voice. “You should lay down.” Cas said and stood, holding a hand out for Dean to take. Dean felt bad, Castiel shouldn't be scared of him. “C-Cas, I don't want you to be scared.”

 

“It’s okay, I promise.” Cas murmured, kissing Dean’s forehead. “Now lay down, a-and I’ll g-give you a hickey.”

 

Dean grinned and stood up briefly, hobbling over the bed and laying down, looking at Cas expectantly. Cas giggled at how Dean looked, he looked like a child waiting for a present to be handed to him on Christmas. “You’re adorable.” He teased and crawled into Dean’s lap. Dean grinned and stuck his tongue out at Cas. “I love you,” He murmured softly.

 

“I love you too.” Cas whispered, slowly leaning in to attach his lips to Dean’s neck. The smaller boy nibbled and sucked, darkening the fading hickeys that formed the first letter of his name. Dean moaned and softly and tilted his head back, “F-Fucking mark me, Castiel.”

 

Castiel let out a tiny growl, sucking Dean’s skin in between his teeth. He covered Dean’s neck in hickeys until it was almost a solid block of purple. The smaller boy mewled and started littering Dean’s collar bone with kisses and nips, sucking to his heart's content. He felt  _ wanted, _ that Dean needed him closer and needed him to feel complete.

 

“Love you so much, baby.” Dean moaned and threw his head back, the waves of pleasure coursing through him were insane. “Fuck, Cas, so fucking sexy, makes me wanna cream my fucking pants.” He rambled, his cock hardening against Cas’ ass.

 

Castiel smirked and sat back, one arm looped over Dean’s shoulder, the other buried in his hair. The blue eyed boy used his runner legs to hold himself up and rolled his hips sensually. God, he didn't even know why, but he was giving Dean a lap dance. In a goddamn hospital.

 

“Fucking shit….” Dean breathed out, not wanting to tear his eyes away from the beautiful show in front of him. “Don’t stop, Cas…” He begged. Sometimes, Dean enjoyed grinding, or dry humping even more than fucking. Cause it was all sorts of  _ awesome. _ You'd have someone grinding on you like a stripper working for that extra tip. Cas let out a breathy noise, undulating himself on the larger boy’s torso and lap. Making Dean's breath gust from his lungs, seeing the rapture on his face. It made Cas feel powerful,  _ sexy _ even.

 

Dean moaned, his cock poking right up from his boxers, and Cas just ground away, driving Dean damn out of his mind. “ _ Fuck,  _ Cas, so fucking sexy, goddamn, making me hard as a rock.” Dean babbled desperately.

 

Gabriel burst into the room, looking around for the lube before turning and yelling “DEAR  _ GOD _ !” The teenager squeaked and dashed back out, running all the way to Sam. “ _ You _ get it! I told you!” He huffed. Sam smirked and stuck his tongue out at Gabriel. “I have to deal with that every day.” He laughed and got the lube from the bed stand, ignoring the glare from his older brother.

 

“Gabe! We need that! You don’t!” Castiel pouted, his hips slowing to a stop. “Also, I dont think thats in any way legal.”

 

Sam groaned and rolled his eyes. “Oh come on, Cas!” He pouted, holding the lube close to his chest. Cas looked at Dean for help. “They can’t! For one, not in a hospital! Just because they’re horny teenagers doesn’t mean that they can lose their first time in a gross bathroom where sick elderly miss the toilet bowl! It’s also  _ so _ not legal for fourteen year olds to have penetrative sex! I don't want that on my college records!” Castiel ranted geekily. 

 

At first, Dean was all for his little brother getting laid for the first time, as long as he left him and Cas alone, but the more he thought about the first part Cas said. He started to agree with the boy on top of him. “Yeah, Sam.” Dean reached a hand forward and plucked the bottle from Sam’s grasp. “You and Gabe should lose your virginity in a cute little cliche way on a bed covered in roses petals or some shit. Don't want you to waste it in some gross ass bathroom.”

 

Castiel turned his head to look at Gabriel and huffed. “Nice try, but i'm a responsible older brother who doesnt want Fa-...” He was about to say ‘father on my ass about it’, but Gabriel knew exactly what he was saying. Zachariah was a businessman, but one who didn't give a shit about his sons and wife, one word without permissions and he’d thwack you with the nearest object. Gabriel rolled his eyes and stormed out, always sensitive when someone brought up their absent father. Sam made a swipe for the lube again but Dean held it out of reach. Sam gave up and followed Gabe. “What’s wrong?” He asked the moody fourteen year old.

 

“Oh nothing, just the fact that our father beats the crap out of us for the tiniest things and leaves the next day.” Gabriel growled, knowing he shouldn't say it. 

 

“Gabe, I’m sorry...” Sam said softly, pulling Gabe into an empty room, closing the door behind him. “Eh, it’s okay, you have it worse. Cas gets the worst of it, I just get slapped every once and a while.” Gabriel murmured, flipping his hair out of his face. 

 

“It’s not okay, Gabe.” Sam strode over and took Gabe’s hand in his own, pulling him over to the bed and sitting down with him. Gabriel mumbled and looked away. “It’s okay with me, you just have to be quiet and stiff like a soldier, and you don't get anything bad. Usually Cas says something and acts out.”

 

“Does he know that you and Cas are…?” Sam asked, hoping Gabe knew what he meant.

 

“No, he suspects Cas though, so he usually has to act all macho and shit to make up for it.” The younger grumbled angrily. The anger wasn't directed at Sam or Cas, it was his built up rage for his father.

 

“Gabe, Gabe…sh.” Sam said soothingly, running a hand through his boyfriend’s hair, trying to calm him down. Gabriel leaned his head on Sam’s shoulder, sighing deeply. “Thank you.” He mumbled. Sam blushed brightly, wrapping an arm around Gabe before he finally worked up the courage to say- “I love you.” He blurted out. Gabriel smiled and leaned up, kissing Sam’s cheek quickly. “I love you too.” He squeaked, his voice cracking as he tackled Sam in excitement. Sam grinned as he fell backwards, Gabe on his hands and knees above him. Gabriel chuckled and booped Sam’s nose all thoughts of his father whispering away. 

 

Cas huffed and laid his head on Dean's chest, closing his eyes. “Dammit.” He muttered. “I should go after him.”

 

Dean shook his head and ran his fingers through Cas’ hair. “Give them a few minutes alone.”

 

Castiel nodded and looked up at Dean. “So...what now?” He asked quietly. Dean shrugged. “Wanna go get some lunch?”

 

“Sure!” Castiel chirped.

 

Sam grinned. “How’d I get so lucky.” Sam and Dean asked at the same time. Dean pulled himself out of bed and got dressed, plopping down in his wheelchair.

 

Cas blushed and Gabriel winked as they both unknowingly stood up at the same time. “Okay, let’s go.” Cas said with a fond smile. Gabriel stretched and offered a hand to Sam.” Do you want to go home and play video games?”

 

Sam nodded and took Gabe’s hand as they walked out, getting the bikes they left yesterday. Dean rolled down the hall, passing Gabe and Sam who were holding hands, and not to mention looked completely in love. Castiel smiled at his brother and walked next to Dean, trying to make him feel strong and independent like he wanted. The smaller boy loved how stubborn Dean could be, it was adorable in his opinion.

 

They went into the cafeteria, sitting in the same booth as before. “So romantic…” Dean mumbled under his breath when Cas went to go get food.

 

“Mmm, you know it!” Cas teased, swaying his hips as he walked cause he just  _ knew _ Dean would be watching. Dean rolled his eyes but he couldn't seem to tear them away from Cas’ swaying ass. God...he was perfect, inside and out.

 

“You’re like a cat to catnip!” Cas called over his shoulder as he grabbed the food, laughing playfully. Dean laughed also and waited for Cas to come back, watching his boyfriend through a crack in the heavy curtain.

 

A nurse walked past, seeing Dean peeking from the curtain and smirked, unbuttoning her shirt one more button. The woman walked over and opened the curtain before she stepped inside, sitting on the table.  _ “Hello.” _ She breathed out. Dean tore his eyes away from Castiel. “Hi.” He smiled up at her, just trying to be polite.

 

“Mmm, what are you up to?” She purred, leaning forward to show off her cleavage.

 

Dean’s eyes dropped, it was just an instinct, and he looked back into her brown eyes. Brown...he liked blue. “Just waiting for someone to come back with my food.” He knew what she was doing now. And for the first time in awhile, he didn’t think boobs were attractive in the slightest.

 

“Mmm, I hope I’m not a bother…” She whispered lowly, trailing his hand along Dean’s jawline.

 

“Uhm…” Dean jerked his head back. “I have a boyfriend.” He knew he sounded like those cringey girls in movies, but he did, and he knew that Cas would  _ not _ be happy if he saw this.

 

“Huh, you sure…? Pretty guy like you ‘ought to have a girl like me…” She pressed on, leaning closer so Dean got almost a faceful of her chest. Dean tried not to gag. “I’m one hundred percent sure I’m into dick. Aren’t you a medical professional? You probably have someone to attend to.” He turned his head, looking away from her chest.

 

Castiel was frozen in place, watching the scene play out in front of him. His mouth opened and closed as he tried to form a sentence. It wasn't like he was jealous, he was just  _ confused. _ Maybe Dean deserved someone who he could actually have a kid with, someone who could give him a future. 

 

“Mhmmm, I’m an intern on a break.” She purred, trailing a hand through Dean’s hair. “C’mon…look at me. I know you want to.” She pouted. Dean shivered lightly in disgust, he could feel her long fake nailed light graze his scalp. “Leave.” His voice wa shard and steady, his face reddening.

 

Cas noticed how Dean didn't look turned on, but uncomfortable, and his heart lifted. He let out a growl and walked over, slamming their trays down. The nurse jumped and turned around right in time to get slapped across the face, it wasn’t hard, but it was enough to shock her. “Now listen here, don't you  _ dare _ think you can disturb my boyfriend with your obviously plastic body parts and injections.” He snapped possessively, making the woman turn red. “If someone says  _ no _ and you proceed to make them repeatedly disgusted by your presence, it’s just  _ pathetically _ sad because you have to make  _ yourself _ feel better from your lack of attraction from others.”

 

Dean's eyes widened and he looked at Cas. Holy fucking  _ shit, _ Dean had only seen this side of Cas once or twice, when Cas was ranting about his father or something. It was honestly kinda scary. Usually, people would think it was Dean who would be up and yelling, but Dean liked as little conflict as possible. Cas on the other hand would protect what was his to the end. The nurse stood, shocked before she scampered off without saying a word.

 

Castiel huffed and puffed his chest out before sitting down. Acting like nothing happened, Cas unwrapped his fork and took a bite of the salad he got for himself. Dean looked at Castiel for a few seconds before he shrugged and started eating. “So...after lunch. Wanna go drop Gabe and Sam off at your house? They’re just at the arcade next door to the hospital.”

 

Castiel nodded and looked up, his cold look softening instantly. “Yes, that would be wonderful. Did they go to get food? Or did they already go home?”

 

“I think they went to get food, your house is a little too far away, I think the only reason they made it here without dying is because of the adrenaline.” Dean told him, stealing a piece of egg from Cas’ salad.

 

Castiel snorted and stole a bite of Dean’s pie. “Yes, have you signed out yet?” He asked curiously.

 

Dean shook his head. “We can do it when we go back to my room. We have to get our clothes and such anyways.”

 

Cas nodded shyly and quickly started eating the food on his plate, trying to fight off Dean’s fork with his own every once and a while.

 

“I’m sorry.” Dean suddenly blurted out, not being able to stand the silence anymore. “I should have been more direct with her or something, or I should have yelled at her like you did.”

 

“Dean…” Cas said, “You would do the same for me. Just as I did for you.” He murmured gently, smiling at his boyfriend’s in assurance. Dean nodded, relieved at the forgiveness. He finished his food, almost standing up to go, forgetting about his wheelchair. Castiel looked up and gave Dean a warning look. “Dean Winchester, sit your ass back down this instant.” He scolded.

 

Dean raised an eyebrow and sat down anyways. “Sorry baby, I forgot.” He watched Castiel finish his salad. Cas smiled and nodded, standing up. “Mmm, good boy.” He teased. Dean grinned. “I love you.” He said before moving the curtain and starting to roll to his room.

 

“Wait!” Castiel giggled and ran after Dean. “I love you too!” He panted as he jogged alongside Dean’s fast moving wheels. Dean slowed down so Cas could walk next to him. “I’m getting a little too good at this for my liking…”

 

“You’ll be on crutches in a couple days and that’s if you’re good and sit like you’re supposed to.” Castiel warned fondly. 

 

“I’m always good!” Dean pouted, looking up at Cas. Cas laughed and kissed Dean’s cheek. “Stop being cute and go get your clothes.”

 

Dean grinned and rolled around the room, getting his clothes and the ones Sam left behind. He stood, but only to lean against the wall and slip on his pants, which still had dried blood on the bottom from when his stitches broke. Castiel watched from the doorway, his eyes saddening. “...I...I should have been there, to help you.” He murmured guiltily. Dean rolled his eyes. “I think you were too busy fucking  _ drowning,  _ Cas.” He snorted, limping over and sitting back down.

 

“Y-You should have left me, I don’t want you to keep risking your life…” Cas whispered sadly, taking the handles of Dean’s wheelchair and rolling him out to the hall. It was the least he could do.

 

“That entire thing was my fault anyway, Cas. Don't worry about it.” Dean shrugged, pulling out his phone to call Sam and tell him that Dean and Cas were gonna drop them off.

 

“Don’t say that, it was both of our faults.” Castiel said scoldingly, laying a kiss on Dean’s head. “We’re in this together. No taking the blame, it was both of us or none of us.”

 

“Well, when you put it that way, it was Lucifer’s fault.” Dean grinned over at Castiel. Castiel giggled and nodded, kissing Dean’s cheek softly as he pushed him outside. The smaller boy quieted down when he remembered Lucifer. He kept getting closer and closer to succeeding, and that didn't settle well with him. Dean spotted Cas’ car. “You go warm up the car and I'll get Gabe and Sam.” For some super convenient reason, there was an arcade right next to the hospital, and that's where Sam and Gabriel were.

 

“Are you sure?” Castiel asked worriedly, cupping Dean’s jawline. “You need to rest as much as you can.”

 

“Yeah, Cas, I’m fine.” Dean ducked his head to kiss Cas’ hand and he winked at him, before rolling into the arcade to go looking for the two boys. Castiel turned red and watched Dean roll away, chewing on his lip shyly. He giggled to himself and unlocked the car, opening the door before there was a growl behind him. The small boy slowly turned around to see Lucifer standing one foot away from him. “Think you can just get an old lady and that’d scare me off?” Lucifer drawled with a sneer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OHHh MY GOODDDD IM SO SORRY I TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE!! SCHOOLS BEEN FUCKING ME IN THE ASS LATELY AND I HAVENT HAD ANY TIME TO EDIT. ILL TRY AND UPDATE MORE REGULARLY, AND I PROMISE THE PLOT WILL HAVE SOME TWISTS AND TURNS OKI? THIS CHAP KINDA SUCKS BUT ITS JUST TO KEEP THE STORY FROM DYIN. IMMA TRY TO UPDATE ASHS SOON TOO!


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im definitely going to update more. and I know y'all are super unhappy with the fic rn and all I can say is its an rp. It will have a dramatic, angsty, SAD ASS PART and then it will get so much better. Theres a happy ending. But you know there always has to be a plot twist in my stories...and I gotta say its getting closer and closer ;)

Lucifer took a step towards Cas. “What’s wrong? Cat got your tongue?” He sneered.

 

“Get  _ away _ from me, you can't do anything to me here.” Castiel warned firmly, puffing his chest out to try and make himself look bigger.  Lucifer rolled his eyes. “Isn’t that what you’d like to think.” His hand shot out and he grabbed Cas’ arm roughly. Castiel yelped, opening his mouth to scream as he jerked away. 

 

“Ah!” Lucifer pinned a hand over Cas’ mouth. “Shut up.” He hissed. Castiel stared up at Lucifer, his eyes round and pleading. Where the fuck was Dean? The smaller boy squirmed, kicking his legs up to try and get away if possible. Lucifer rolled his eyes again in annoyance. “If you just bent over for me, we wouldn't keep having this problem…”    
  
“No!” Castiel yelped from behind Lucifer's hand, kicking him right in the shin. 

 

Lucifer groaned and jerked, he kept his grip tight on Cas’ arm. “If you do, I wont ever hurt Dean again...he sure looked pretty beat up in that damn wheelchair. It would be so easy to just push him down the schools front steps, wouldn't it?” He raised a pointed eyebrow. 

 

Castiel paused, his breathing ragged and shaky against Lucifers pressing palm. He gave Lucifer a hesitant look, almost distrusting of his words.  “Take it or leave it, Cassie.” Lucifer smirked, knowing his struck a nerve. Castiel jerked and shoved Lucifer as hard as he could before he dropped everything he was holding and took off running towards the arcade.

 

“Till next time, fag!” Lucifer shouted after him. Castiel ran around the building and planted his back against it, sliding down to the floor. He took shaky breaths, blue eyes fluttering closed as the words were called after him. 

 

Lucifer just rolled his eyes and started to walk away when he saw a teenager walking out of the arcade. Sure, he had to be fifteen, but Lucifer was eighteen, and he was actually kinda adorable. Black leather jacket, skinny jeans and styled hair, he couldn't be straight. Lucifer went over and decided to talk to the kid. 

 

\---

 

Sam laughed, nudging Gabe as they played a deer hunting game. “I’m so gonna win!” Dean rolled in, the bright, flashing lights almost hurting his eyes. He looked around, trying to find his little brother. “Like shit, Winchester!” Gabe stuck his tongue out at Sam before he shot another deer. Sam cocked the gun and laughed, shooting a few more deer before he saw Dean and waved at him. “Watch me kick his ass!”

 

Dean rolled his eyes and wheeled up to them. Sam and Gabe were neck and neck, and Dean honestly didn't know who would win. Sam shot a male deer and got bonus points for hunting smarts, snickering when Gabriel was down by ten points. “I’m so gonna win, you should give up now.”

 

Dean rolled his eyes and watched the two teenagers meaninglessly compete. “That’s not fair!” Gabe pouted, accidentally shooting a baby deer and losing points. Sam laughed hysterically, his initials coming up on the screen when announcing the winner. “I win! Suck it! Dean, wanna play?” He asked, wiggling his eyebrows. Dean opened his mouth to say no, that they should probably head back to Cas, but what was the harm? “Sure.” He nodded, rolling up and taking Gabe’s place. Sam snorted. “Pft, easy.” He said cockily and slid his quarters into the machine.

 

“Whos your sugar daddy, Sammy?” Dean asked with a raised eyebrow at Sams new clothes. “Me.” Gabe said. He had noticed that everything Sam was wear was too small or old or worn out, so he dragged Sam to the mall and bought him new clothes using his dad’s debit card. Sam turned red and shot a deer. “Shut up!” He squeaked out in annoyance, glaring at the two boys.

 

Gabe scoffed. “That bastard didn’t even notice that two thousand dollars were gone from his back account.” Dean and Sam both looked at Gabe with wide eyes.  _ “Two thousand dollars?”  _ They both squeaked out at the same time. Gabe groaned inwardly, he hadn't told Sam the price for a reason, and he let it slip. Sam set the fake gun down and covered his face. “That’s more than our dads annual income.” He whined.

 

Gabriel just rolled his eyes. “Its fine, I could've spent twenty thousand and he wouldn't notice, he’s too busy making millions.” Sam sighed and slouched, giving Dean an awkward look.  Gabriel noticed. Damn, he knew he shouldn't have said anything. “I’ll go wait outside with Cas. Sorry if I made you uncomfortable.” He apologized quickly before strolling out, hands buried deep in his pockets.

 

Sam sighed and clenched his jaw. “Lets just go, Gabe and I can play video games while you and Cas go fuck or something.” Sam mumbled grumpily and walked in the direction Gabe walked.

 

“Sam-” Dean sighed, grabbing his little brothers arm and pulling him back. “Gabe really cares about you, ya know?”

 

Sam grumbled, nodding and glancing up at the glass door. “Yeah, I know…” He said, eyeing the guy talking to Gabriel with jealousy. “Lets just go.”

 

Lucifer had slowly been getting closer to Gabe, putting a hand on the wall behind him and closing him in. Gabriel was being polite enough, but it was obvious he wasn't interested. “You got a girlfriend?” Lucifer asked nonchalantly, looking down at Gabriel with dangerous eyes. “No, but I have a boyfriend.” Gabriel replied calmly.

 

Castiel snuck back to the car and picked his stuff off the ground, closing the door. Where were they for god's sake! He looked over at the arcade and froze. No way in  _ hell _ he was letting Lucifer hit on his brother. The smaller boy ran as fast as he could, coming up behind Lucifer and punching him in the shoulder. Which sadly wasn't as forceful as he hoped. “B-Back off!” He squeaked out.  _ Good job, Novak, nailed it, _ Cas thought sarcastically. Lucifer turned his head. “Back so soon, Cassie? And why do you care?” He sneered, before turning back to Gabriel, who was slowly trying to inch out from under his arm. “That's my little brother! Get a-away from you him y-you...bastard!” Castiel tried. How the fuck would you take down a giant? He couldn't wait for his growth spurt. 

 

Lucifer raised an eyebrow. “Well…” He said, licking his lips, still looking down at the freshman. “I guess cute looks run in your family, Cassie.” He brought a hand up and trailed it down Gabe’s cheekbone. Gabriel was too shocked to move, he heard about what Lucifer did to Cas from Dean’s constant rants. He fucking  _ shot _ Dean. He figured he could let this asshole flirt with him as long as he left the others alone.

 

Castiel growled and decided: fuck it. He let out an angry holler and jumped on Lucifer's back, tightening his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist as he yanked back as hard as he could muster. “Don't just stand there! Run!” Cas yelped at his brother.

 

Gabe froze for a second and he ran inside to get Dean and Sam. Lucifer felt his body being jerked back and he lost his balance, stumbling a bit before he crashed his shoulder against the wall, shaking Cas to try and get him off. “The fuck do you think you’re doing?” He growled. 

 

Castiel yelped in pain, his limbs tightening around Lucifer’s body in determination. “I-I s-said don't you fucking t-touch my l-little brother!” He growled stubbornly.

 

Lucifer just rolled his eyes. “I didn't know at first! But then I did it to annoy you! And gotta say,  _ damn _ you're hot when you're angry.” Lucifer bickered back.

 

“And I told you to s-stop...you...you d-dumb ass!” Castiel snapped back.

 

“Get the fuck off me!” Lucifer groaned, trying to reach back and punch Cas off his back.

 

“Y-You get off me!” Castiel retorted nervously, scrambling to hold onto Lucifer and duck at the same time.

 

Gabriel ran up to Dean and Sam. “G-Guys! That dude Lucifer is outside and I th-think he’s gonna h-hurt Cas!” 

 

Sam looked up, a confused look on his face. “Who’s Lucifer?” He asked.” 

 

“Sam, go get someone,  _ now.” _ Dean said sharply, rolling towards the exit as fast as his wheels would allow. Sam nodded quickly and dashed towards the counter, talking quickly with a worker.

 

Lucifer rolled his eyes and moved his shoulders erratically, trying to get the other teenager off of him. Dean and Gabe made their way over to the door, pushing it open.   
  
It was probably the most ridiculous sight anyone could think of seeing when thinking someone was getting beat up outside of an arcade. Cas was clinging onto Lucifer's back like a terrified koala as the larger boy backed against walls and spun in circles to get him off; the two were bickering like siblings. "S-Stop moving!" Cas squeaked, dodging another punch.   
  
"Get the fuck off!" Lucifer growled, bringing up his hands and trying to push Cas off of him.   
  
"Don't touch my little brother!" Castiel yelped back, tightening his grip against the onslaught of shoved and slaps and punches.   
  
"I won't! He's gone!" Lucifer argued, wanting to get out of there as soon as possible.   
  
"T-Then stop slapping me!" Castiel squeaked, his glasses falling off. The smaller boy whimpered and looked around blindly. "Dammit!"   
  
"Get the fuck off!" Lucifer groaned, squirming around.   
  
"I can't see!" Cas whined, blinking around at the spinning blurs that made up the world. Lucifer reached back and elbowed Cas in the gut, hard. Castiel yelped, letting go of Lucifer to fall to the ground in a ball of pain. He whimpered, clutching his stomach desperately.   
  
"Fag." Lucifer growled, kicking Cas in the stomach, before he ran to his car and drove away, Dean rolling towards Cas as fast as he could. "Cas?!"   
  
Cas let out a choked grunt, curling in tighter around himself. "Ughhhh." He groaned absentmindedly.   
  
"Cas!" Dean threw himself out of the wheelchair and crawled over to him. "Cas... Cas?" He asked softly, running his hands through the black hair.   
  
Castiel nuzzled into Dean's hands, his hazy eyes opening to look at the boy. He smiled awkwardly, his arms slowly falling away from his stomach. "Hello."   
  
"What's wrong? What did that dick do to you? I swear, Cas, I'm gonna kill him. I'm being serious this time, I'm not gonna let him keep doing this shit to you." Dean was rambling, trying to pull Cas closer to him.   
  
"N-Nothing, I was just protecting Gabriel." Castiel said gently, curling closer to the boy so he didn't hurt himself trying to move. "Let's get you to the car, okay?" He murmured, moving to stand up and wincing at the distant ache in his stomach.   
  
"No, wait, lemme go get Sammy and Gabe they'll help you."  Dean pulled his phone out of his pocket and called Sam, who was still currently arguing with the manager.   
  
Sam picked up the phone, glaring at the rude man before he walked away to Gabriel. "Dean? Where you at?" He said into the phone.   
  
"Sam get out here, Cas is hurt." Dean said quickly, crawling back to his wheelchair.   
  
"I'm not that hurt! I can stand!" Castiel huffed, standing up and hunching to keep from stretching his abdominal muscles. Sam sighed and nodded, jogging out to the front. "Hey! You guys okay?"   
  
Dean got himself back in his wheelchair and he looked over a Cas with a somewhat red face. "I'm gonna fucking kill him." He swore. Castiel smiled and sighed. "Dean, it’s fine, I promise. What matters is that I kept him from hurting Gabriel." Cas murmured, not mentioning all the stuff Lucifer had done to him in the past day. "Lets go get them home, okay?"   
  
Dean nodded and rolled over, helping Cas up the best he could while Sam went to stand by Gabe. "I love you so fucking much, Cas." Dean said firmly, looking up at Cas with green, red rimmed eyes. Castiel frowned and cupped Dean’s face, his eyes round and worried. "Dean, don't cry, I'm so sorry. I love you too." He said softly, kissing the larger boy lovingly.   
  
"I hate that I can't do anything, Cas..." Dean’s voice was hoarse and he felt like he was gonna break down. "Look at what he did to me, all he does to you.... I just can't anymore..."   
  
Castiel cooed and played with Dean's hair, trying to calm the boy down. "It's going to be okay, okay? I promise you. It'll be okay." He whispered, leaning their foreheads together. "Think about the house."   
  
Dean looked up at Cas with wide eyes. "Am I allowed to think about the kids?"   
  
Castiel's breath hitched, his hands tightening in Dean’s hair before he surged forwards. The small boy climbed onto Dean's lap and pressed up against him, kissing him so deeply that they were basically playing tonsil hockey. Dean grinned a little, closing his eyes and making the kiss as deep as he could, trying to show Castiel how much he loved him. Cas moaned lowly, clutching onto Dean with a desperate need. Sam groaned and immediately clapped a hand over his eyes. "Oh my god! Dean! Stop sucking face! Lets go!" The teenage boy whined.   
  
Dean held up a hand, indicating that he ad Cas needed a minute. Dean lifted the hand and placed it on the back of Cas' neck, the other one cupping Cas' face. Dean and Cas' tongues were almost fighting, but the kiss was full of unspoken love.   
  
Sam gagged. They were literally trying to swallow each other, it was disgusting. Castiel mewled and laced his arms around Dean’s neck, turning red when he noticed Sam and Gabriel and pulling away, keeping Dean’s face tucked in the crook of his neck so he couldn't pull him into another embarrassing moment in front of his brother. "S-Sorry!" Cas squeaked.   
  
Dean's face was light red and he was panting slightly, his lips a dark red, almost bruised, and they were swollen. "Cockblocks." He rolled his eyes at Sam and Gabe and rolled over to Cas' car. "Cassie, you're driving."   
  
Castiel smiled, nodding quickly before hopping off of Dean’s lap and into the front seat. Sam and Gabriel rolled their eyes right back, following the two love birds warily and getting in the back seat. "Cas and I should get home, it's getting late anyways. Dad will be home tomorrow." He said, murmuring the last sentence. Castiel tensed and clenched his jaw. "Yes, we should get going."   
  
Dean reached over and put a warm hand on Cas' shoulder. "Hey..." He said softly. "Everythings gonna be okay, alright?"   
  
Cas put on a fake smile, nodding. "Of course, why wouldn't it be? He will be happy to see us." The smaller boy said, quickly turning on his car and driving home before Dean could say anything else. Castiel parked in the driveway, tilting his head at the closed garage. "Mom must be home as well to clean a bit." He murmured and unbuckled his seat belt.   
  
Dean rolled his eyes as Sam and Gabe exchanged a shy kiss when they both got out of the car. Dean had given Cas his kiss in the car, since it would be too much work to get his wheelchair out and everything jus for a kiss by Cas' door. Sam would be driving them home, and Cas would come pick up his car later or something.   
  
Gabriel giggled excitedly and ran off inside, slamming the door behind him. Castiel smiled and pulled Dean back in, pecking his lips a few times before pulling him into a deep kiss. The smaller boy almost crawled into his lap,  _ almost. _   
  
Dean pouted, and whispered "I love you" to Cas, before Sam got in the front seat. Castiel smiled, his eyes full of love as he stroked Dean’s jaw. "I love you too, baby. More than anything." He whispered. The smaller boy turned and jogged to the front door, stopping in his tracks when he saw his father standing over Gabriel, his fist raised in anger.  _ He wasn't supposed to be home yet. _ Cas sprinted into the house, slamming the door behind him. "No!" He yelled as Zachariah hit Gabriel once. Sam watched Cas take off with a confused look before shrugging and driving to the house. To any onlooker it probably looked like a kid excited to go home. Gabriel curled up on himself. "Cas?" He cried out, trying to protect his head. Castiel ran over, pulling his younger brother to his chest with an angered look so his father couldn't touch him. "You aren't supposed to be here yet." He grumbled, nudging Gabriel towards the door.   
  
"Fucking fag." Zachariah grumbled, trying to land another punch on Gabe, ending up hitting Cas instead. But Zach didn't really care.   
  
Castiel yelped and curled more of himself around Gabriel, clenching his jaw to steel himself over. "Gabriel, go stay the night at Sam's house.  _ Don’t _ say anything." He warned, shoving his brother to the door. It was harsh, but he didn't want Gabriel to be in danger any longer than he had to.   
  
Gabriel looked at Cas with wide eyes. "What about you?" He tried to say, but he was pushed out the door and the next thing he knew, he was running to Sam's house like his life depended on it, which it kind of did. At that point, Sam and Dean were home, both watching boring TV in the living room.   
  
"So..." Sam said, tossing some popcorn in his mouth, "Game of Thrones or Zoolander." The teenage boy commented, gesturing to the screen as he tried to figure out something for them to watch. Dean shrugged. "You can choose, I'll probably end up passing out anyways-" Dean was interrupted by pounding on the door. "You get it, I'm not climbing into that damn chair again."   
  
Sam groaned and stood up, "Goooo away!" He yelled in annoyance. He swung the door open and frowned at the mess of a boyfriend standing in front of him. "Gabe...? What’s wrong?"   
  
Gabe was shaking, sweating and breathing heavily. "D-Dad came home...saw us kiss, wasn't happy...he's beating the shit out of Cas for protecting me." Was all Gabe could get out in between his strained breaths. Dean perked up and fucking  _ leaped _ into his wheelchair. "What?!" Dean rolled over to the door, but Gabe pushed past him, getting water from the kitchen.   
  
Sam frowned and ran past Gabriel, grabbing a water bottle for him quickly. "Baby, you're not thinking straight. Rest for a bit and then tell us, do you want to watch Zoolander with us?" He suggested worriedly.   
  
Gabe shook his head. "Dad is beating the  _ shit _ out of Cas!" He said wildly. "Then what the fuck are we waiting for?!" Dean asked, rolling out the door. Sam grabbed the corner of Dean’s wheelchair before he slid down the stairs. "Dean! Be careful! Y-You said he was coming home in a couple  _ days." _ Sam said in confusion as he looked at Gabriel.   
  
Gabriel shook his head. "He's there,  _ now.” _ Dean growled a little. "Sam, we've gotta go!"   
  
Sam looked back and forth between the two before sighing and running out the door. "Dean, use the back door dammit." He called over his shoulders as he turned on the car. 

 

Castiel couldn't even breathe, his inhale was ragged and shaky, his exhale sounding like a slide whistle. "F-Father, p-please, I promise that it was just me, not Gabriel."   
  
"Saw that fucking fag kissing that boy." Zach growled, kicking Cas in the gut, not even caring that his son was on the floor, curled up in pain. Castiel didn't have a reaction to the kick, his head just lolled onto the cold floor tiredly. "Please." He sobbed out quietly. His father was a rich, old school man. He only cared about two things. Money, and getting rid of all 'sickening' gays. God he wanted to move in with Dean, he hated living here in fear of when the next visiting date would be. Zach spat down on Cas' head. "I'm gonna go get a whiskey. Stay here." Zachariah went upstairs, right at the time when Sam, Gabe and Dean walked in, Cas being only three feet away from the main entrance. Dean let out a little squeak and quickly rolled over. "Cas, baby? Are you alright?"   
  
Sam quickly made room in the car, pulling closer so they could make a quick escape. "Dean! Hurry up! You don't wanna be caught in there!" Sam called, hissing his words worriedly. Castiel didn't move, only his eyes rolling up to meet Deans. "R.... _ Run.” _ He whimpered, his still gaze going back to the doorway to the kitchen.   
  
Dean shook his head. "Not leaving you, Cas." He tried to make Cas stand, but he knew it was no use. Gabe ran in a few seconds later. "Help me!" Dean wheezed, who had Cas halfway on his lap.   
  
Cas cried out in pain and clung onto Dean’s shirt, his eyes squeezing shut to try and take away some of the pain. Gabe tried to heft Cas' legs up, more or less flopping them on to Dean’s lap. "We gotta go!" He hissed. Dean nodded and started rolling out, trying to get Cas to the car before their dad came out and saw them. Castiel’s legs and face hit the door frame, causing him to yelp and jerk. The smaller boy whimpered and looked around hazily at the two boys.   
  
"I'm so sorry." Dean whimpered, tilting so he could get Cas out safely. Damn if it wasn't for this foot...he could’ve protected his boyfriend better. Cas tucked his head into Dean’s chest and curled his legs in. "'S okay." He murmured tiredly. Dean quickly got to the car and all but threw Cas in, getting in himself. "Sam, drive."   
  
Castiel groaned when he fell down onto the seat, his arms folding over his torso. Sam nodded and ran after just in time for Zachariah to step out onto the porch, catching Gabriel by the collar. "You're not going anywhere! You fucking fag. I didn't raise my sons to be so crude." He growled. Sam’s eyes widened and he jumped out of the car, running to get Gabe. "Let go of him!" He screamed at the man.   
  
Zachariah glared and started tugging Gabriel back towards the house by his collar, muttering about how he couldn't believe he was in the same house as a gay. Sam ran after them, he would  _ not _ let this asshole take Gabe from him like that. Zachariah watched Sam run up and grimaced in disgust, slinging Gabriel by the collar onto the walkway. "You can have em, I don't want them anyways. Fucking faggots." He muttered and slammed the door behind him.   
  
Sam ran over to Gabe. "Hey, Gabe... you okay?" Sam fell to his knees, cradling Gabe’s head in his lap. Gabriel crawled closer to Sam and coughed, curling up in his lap. "Go! We need to go!" He said quickly. Sam nodded and stood up, picking up Gabe with a little bit of difficulty and he carried him to the car, and Sam sped home. Castiel coughed and curled into Dean, his eyes hazy and tired. It took them ten minutes to get home before the smaller boy fell asleep in Dean's arms.   
  
"Its okay, Cas, you’re gonna be okay..." Dean kept murmuring to he boy in his arms, running a hand through Cas' black hair. Sam sighed and parked the car, scooping Gabriel back up and carrying him inside and up to his room without a word. Dean got into his wheelchair and pulled Cas into his lap, rolling into the house, almost scared to speak.   
  
Sam sighed and came back downstairs, rubbing his face wearily. "What are we going to do? We can't afford another hospital bill, and I'm sure their father wouldn't pay for Cas'. Gabriel's just a bit scratched up, I can clean him up."   
  
Dean nodded, rolling over to the couch and laying Cas down. "He'll be fine, too, he just needs some bed rest."   
  
Sam nodded, chewing on his lip. "Bed rest, as in just rest. No traumatizing me and Gabe at night." The teenage boy warned. Dean rolled his eyes. "A little pleasure cant hurt." He smirked at his little brother.   
  
Sam gave Dean his signature bitch face. "Yes, it can. It can hurt my ears." He said stubbornly, leaning in with a secretive look. "He sounds like a  _ girl.” _ Sam snickered smugly. Dean glared and punched his brother lightly. "Don’t say that, he's insecure about it." He said, even though he knew it was the truth.   
  
Sam smirked and stood taller. "If I know anything about you, I'd say you like it." He teased his older brother mercilessly. Dean rolled his eyes and blushed. He  _ did, _ he loved how he could make Cas lose his mind. "Shut up."   
  
Sam laughed victoriously and stuck his tongue out. "You  _ so _ do!" He squeaked out evilly. Dean shifted a little in his wheelchair, glaring up at his little brother. "How about you shut up now?"   
  
Sam mocked Dean silently and jogged back upstairs to check on Gabe, leaving the older brothers alone together. Cas groaned and shifted, pulling the couch cushion over his face to block the light. Dean got up and hobbled over before he sat down on the couch, putting Cas' head in his lap. "I'm here, baby..." He murmured softly, running his hands through the black hair. Castiel murmured and nuzzled closer, unknowingly nuzzling into Dean's crotch. He sighed contently, relaxing into the larger boy's warmth. Dean stifled a moan. He was always somewhat turned on around Cas, he was just so  _ hot, _ but Cas' face all over his clothed dick was driving Dean insane. Castiel stretched and yelped, waking up in pain at the use of his bruised shoulders. "Father?" He choked out and sat up quickly.   
  
"No, No, Cas... It’s me, Dean..." Dean murmured quietly, looking at Cas with wide eyes. Castiel's breathing slowed and he nodded, nuzzling back into Dean's lap tiredly. He curled up like a cat and shifted, changing positions again and laying flat, his arms around Dean’s waist and his head in the boy's lap contently. Dean whimpered softly, his cock growing in his jeans, pressing against the side of Cas' face.   
  
Castiel peaked his eyes open mischievously at the tiny whimper, his lips quirking before he started nuzzling lazily, pretending to sleep. Dean didn’t realize Cas was doing it on purpose, and he clenched his jaw, trying not to moan.   
  
"Mmm, someone's friend wants to play." Castiel murmured quietly. He left open mouthed kisses around the bulge in Dean’s jeans, lapping at it and soaking the front of the denim. Dean threw his head back and moaned. "C-Cas, are you sure? You... You went through a lot..." Dean said through a mouthful of moans. Cas hummed and ignored Dean, suckling at the bulge mischievously. He let his eyes become hooded and lazy as he let out an almost inaudible mewl. Dean moaned softly and looked down at Cas with wide blown green eyes. "Cas..." He whispered brokenly, his cock hard and leaking, covered in cloth and Cas' cooling spit. Castiel unzipped Dean’s jeans and closed his slick lips around Dean’s cock, suckling gently. "Mmhm?" He mewled around the boy's length. Dean threw his head back and moaned throatily. "C-Cas!" He squirmed around on the couch.   
  
Castiel smiled pridefully and bobbed his head, taking more and more into his wet heat before he was almost halfway down, the head of Dean's cock pressing against the back of his throat. Dean moaned shakily and brought a hand down to tangle in Cas' hair. "Love you so fucking much, Cas... Wanna impregnate you, want you to have my kids..." Dean rambled, blushing at what he'd admitted. Cas' eyes shot open and he quickly stood up, unbuttoning his pants shakily. He pulled his pants and shirt off and climbed back on top of Dean, rocking down onto him languidly with his bruise covered body. "I w-wish I could give you children." He murmured and kissed Dean lovingly. Dean shook his head. "It’s fine that you can't, Cas..." Dean murmured, kissing Cas back.   
  
"I-I want you to fuck me." Castiel whispered against Dean’s lips. "I want you to fuck me nice and deep, I want you to cum so far inside of me that I can  _ taste _ it. Make my stomach swell, just like I'm having your child" The smaller boy rambled. Dean moaned and leaned back against the couch, pushing Cas down, slowly, onto his cock. Castiel winced slightly, the only thing lubricating the slide was his spit. He leaned his forehead against Dean’s, panting with need. "I love you."   
  
"I love you too, Castiel, so much..." Dean promised, kissing him. "Do you need a minute?"   
  
Cas nodded and kissed back, pecking his full lips a few times as he sat down fully, his legs tired from the whole day. "Love you so much." He whispered again. Dean started rocking his hip and he went to kiss Cas' neck. "Gonna marry you someday, you know that?" He murmured against the soft skin of Cas' neck. Castiel let his head fall back, his lips parted in a mewl. The friction was almost better than when it was all slick and messy. The smaller boy let a tiny, punched out keening noise and buried his hands in Dean’s hair. "Y-Yes..." He murmured desperately. The thought of marrying Dean made him so happy, it was amazing.   
  
"What are you gonna say when I ask you, Sweetheart?" Dean asked, going nice and slow.   
  
_ "Y-Y-Yes! _ 'M gonna say yes." Castiel whimpered, his face, neck, and chest turning red at the catch and drag of Dean's cock inside him.   
  
"You’re all mine..." Dean declared, starting to thrust faster. Castiel let out a girlish cry, his back arching as he scrambled to hold onto Dean's shoulders. It was a slow pace. But the friction against his prostate was  _ insane. _ He hazily caught sight of Gabriel and Sam glaring at them from the kitchen, Sam's arms crossed in annoyance. "D-Dean, Dean." Cas coaxed, trying to get Dean's attention.   
  
"Yeah, Sweetheart?" Dean mumbled, his hands on Cas' waist, his hips rolling upwards inside of Castiel.   
  
"Dean, they're wa-ATCHING!" Castiel cried out, his head falling back in euphoria. "Oh my god!" The boy whimpered girlishly.   
  
"Get out!" Dean called over his shoulder, still fucking into Castiel. He and Cas needed this, they deserved it. Castiel let out a delighted wail and tried to crawl off of Dean at the amazing sensations, the pleasure fogging all of his other thoughts. "Dude! Come on! This is gross!" Sam yelped. Dean rolled his eyes and pulled Castiel off of him, pulling his pants back up and getting in his wheelchair, wheeling over to the two boys. "What do you want, Virgins?"   
  
Castiel turned red and hid himself, immediately feeling mortified. "Come on! You said you wouldn't! He sounds like a  _ girl!” _ Sam whined, his foot stomping slightly. Cas turned almost purple with embarrassment, his eyes flitting to his hands in shame as he kept his head down.   
  
"And you sound like a fucking  _ child! _ What do you want?!" Dean glared at his brother, hoping Cas hadn’t heard the girl thing.   
  
"Oh you know, I just came down to get a glass of water with Gabe and unwillingly walked in on my brother and his girlfriend." Sam snapped, glaring at his older brother in annoyance.   
  
"Sam!" Dean yelped, punching his brother in the arm. He would have socked Sam across the face, but he couldn't reach that high. "Shut the fuck up!"   
  
Castiel swallowed thickly and sat up. "Dean, just leave it and come back. W-We can watch a movie or something." He murmured awkwardly.   
  
"Leave us alone!" Dean growled to the two boys before he rolled back over. "Sure."   
  
Sam rolled his eyes and walked back upstairs, grumbling angrily. Castiel kept his gaze down and pulled a pillow over his boner, trying not to feel guilty about making so much noise. "I-I'm sorry." He whispered nervously. Dean snorted. "For what, Cas?" he grinned at him as he climbed out of the wheelchair and onto the couch next to him.   
  
"W-When it feels really good I-I unintentionally start sounding like a girl, and didn't mean to be so weird." Castiel said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. Dean rolled his eyes. "Sam was just being a bitch, that’s all. Don’t pay attention to him." Dean grinned warmly at Cas, putting his arm over the boys shoulder. Castiel smiled, slowly beginning to smirk before he laid back and pulled Dean with him. The boy giggled and leaned up, sucking a single hickey onto Dean’s neck. He pulled back and smugly stretched out. "Pay attention to what?" He asked innocently. Dean’s breath hitched, and he decided to tease Cas back. "Your boner under my throw pillow."   
  
"Mmm, I don't know what you're talking about, because your boner is covered by your jeans." Castiel said back, smiling cheekily. Dean rolled his eyes and his hand flew out, tearing he pillow off of Cas' pale, hard dick. "Haven sucked you off in a while..." Dean smirked, getting off the couch and onto his knees in front of Cas.   
  
Castiel whimpered and pulled Dean back up, a demanding look on his face. "I'm in charge. I want you to fuck me." He said stubbornly, spreading his legs obscenely wide to entice the larger boy.   
  
Dean moaned softly and pounced forward, burying his face inbetween Cas' asscheeks, eating the smaller boy out. "Haven't done this in a while, either.."   
  
Castiel cried out, his body bowing to the ceiling as his slim hands slid into Dean's hair.  _ "Dean!" _ He mewled, his thighs clamping down around Dean’s face to try and push him away. Dammit! He was supposed to be in charge! Not Dean!   
  
Dean pulled away with a smirk on his face. "Sorry, couldn’t resist." He said before he shuffled closer. "Maybe you should punish me.."   
  
Castiel tilted his head in confusion. "How? You didn't do anything wrong." He asked in concern, cupping Dean’s face. Dean just chuckled a little and shook his head. "I don’t know. It’s just kinda hot when you get all dominating and shit."   
  
Castiel smiled shyly and nodded. "Yes, I guess. I just don't like it when you tease me." He huffed, pouting and crossing his arms in faux sadness. Dean rolled his eyes and moved closer until the head of his fat cock was pressed against Cas' hole. With a single thrust, he pushed it in almost halfway.   
  
Castiel’s eyes bugged out of his head and he threw his head back with a mix of a moan and a scream. He's slim hand shot out and grabbed onto Dean’s shoulder, his blue eyes fluttering closed. "Too much?" Dean winced a little, afraid he'd gone too far. “I can pull out...?"   
  
Castiel let a long, drawn out moan. His lips parted and he panted needily. "Sam thinks I sound like a girl, show him  _ you _ make me sound like that." He growled challengingly. Dean let out a loud moan and reached own, starting to pinch at Cas' nipples before he started thrusting into the boy with all he had.   
  
Castiel choked and arched his chest into Dean’s hands. Dean had  _ never _ done that to him before, he didn't even know what it felt like. "Oh my god!" He cried out, his blue eyes rolling back. Dean smirked. "Moan nice and high for me, Sweetheart..." Dean smirked, bringing a hand up and closing it around Cas' neck. Castiel moaned loudly and got cut off by Dean’s hand. He frowned and tried to gasp for air, his eyes widening. The smaller boy wrapped a hand around Dean’s wrist in confusion. Did Dean want to cut off his air?   
  
Dean didn't notice and threw his head back, moaning loudly. He squeezed his hand a little and kept fucking into him, Cas' tight heat driving him insane. Castiel wanted to moan, but fear clouded his senses, bringing only pure terror as he struggled to breathe. "D-Dean!" He choked out, his face turning a deep red. Dean thought Cas was moaning in pleasure, so he kept going, snapping his hips in and out of the writhing boy, feeling his orgasm approach.   
  
Castiel let out a fearful sob, clinging to Dean and trying to move his hand as he flashed back to when Lucifer tried to drown him in a pool for fun. "D-Dean, Dean p-please." He choked out weakly. The smaller boy passed out, slowly going limp in Dean’s grasp as his face turned a purplish blue. Dean smirked and came deep inside of Cas, before he opened his eyes at the noise and looked down, his face going from lust to worry. "Cas?!" 

  
Castiel’s slim fingers slipped from Dean's wrist, going limp where Dean’s palm pressed into his neck. His flat chest wasn't rising or falling, his purple face turning almost a pale blue at lack of oxygen.   
  
"Shit!" Dean hissed. "Sam!" He screamed, not even caring that he was naked and still buried deep inside of Cas. Gabe, who had Sam’s cock deep in his inexperienced mouth hadn’t heard, but Sam did. Sam looked up and frowned, groaning in annoyance. "What do you want you manwhore!" He hollered mockingly. Gabe looked up at Sam, a raised eyebrow, before he realized he was talking to Dean. Gabe started bobbing his head, loving how Sam’s cock tasted on his tongue. "Just get down here!" Dean shouted, close to tears. “God dammit! Why am I such a fuck up!” He hissed to himself.   
  
Sam groaned loudly and pulled back from Gabriel hesitantly, smiling awkwardly. "Sorry, the princess demands a squire." He said in annoyance and pulled on his clothes. The boy jogged down, standing at the stairs with a glare. "What do you want?" He snapped, not seeing Cas behind the couch wall.   
  
Gabe pouted, but threw on one of Sams way-too big shirts, loving how it made him look like they just had sex, and followed him. "Where’s Cas?" He asked. Dean swallowed down his pride and started talking. "Yeah, I told know you told us not to have sex but Cas and I were fucking and he was really liking it and I started choking him-" Dean rambled.   
  
"DEAN!" Both of the boy's shouted in disgust, Gabriel grimacing at the thought of Cas 'really liking' it and Sam at the fact that his brother did that. "You have a choking kink?" Sam gagged dramatically, pretending to hurl on the floor. Dean rolled his eyes. "Shut UP Sam!" He groaned. "Yeah, come here, he's like, all blue and shit."   
  
Sam raised an eyebrow, not moving from his spot. "You asphyxiated him?" He asked in a monotone. "I'm not coming over there unless dicks are covered."   
  
Dean rolled his eyes and got a shirt, covering Cas' lower body. He pulled on Cas' boxers and motioned Sam over. Sam jogged over and glanced at Cas, his eyes bugging from his head. "What the fuck!" He yelped, quickly moving to feel for the smaller boy's pulse. "Why the fuck were you pressing down that hard?" Sam asked stubbornly as he pressed in a different place, feeling for any sign of life from the boy who basically looked dead.    
  
At first, Dean was unsure as of why Sam was apologizing, but then Sam pressed his lips to Cas' and Dean’s eyes widened. He shifted on his feet, trying not to feel jealous, Sam was just trying to help. Castiel sucked in a breath and choked, sitting up and rolling over onto his stomach. When he saw Sam staring a his boyfriend’s ass, he decided to put an end to it. "Well, that;’ enough of that." Dean glared at his brother. Going over to his pants, he tossed Sam a bottle of lube. "Go wild." Before he went over to Cas. "Cas, hey, baby, are you okay?" He asked softly, kneeling by the couch Castiel nodded and curled into Dean's grasp, whining at the unsatisfied feeling in his stomach, and the feeling of finally breathing correctly. "D-Dean." He gasped, wrapping his arms around the boy's neck.   
  
"I'm so sorry, Cas..." Dean murmured, kissing Cas deeply. "I'm so fucking sorry..."   
  
Castiel pulled Dean on top of him, his anxiety melting away at the feel of his boyfriend’s apologetic love. He knew it was a mistake, he was a little shaken up about it, but it just felt like he woke up after being really tired and falling asleep unwillingly. Cas kissed Dean back, twining their tongues together like it would pull the larger boy closer to him. So much for adventuring through kinks, they really needed to learn how to warn each other.  Dean reached down and jerked Cas slick cock off, pressing it against his tight entrance. Castiel tilted his head and pulled back, looking down between their legs. "Dean?" He asked, squinting as he tried to see past the boy's hand.   
  
"Yeah?" Dean whimpered silently, popping the head of Cas' smaller cock inside of himself. Castiel gasped and turned red, his hands scrambling at the couch. "D-Dean! B-But I'm not even big!" The smaller boy whined in embarrassment. He hated how he couldn't give Dean the same pleasure he gave him, it was also embarrassing when he had to remember he didn't have a monster cock like the rest of the jocks his age.  _ Ugh. _   
  
Dean just chuckled a little and rolled his eyes, letting out breathy moans, since Cas was fucking  _ inside of him. _ "Want you to cum in me..." He murmured.   
  
Castiel whimpered and put on his best pout with puppy eyes. "B-But I want you to come in  _ me!" _ He whined childishly, his eyes becoming round and pleading as he tried to win Dean over. Dean let out another breathy moan. "Oh Okay, Cas.." He whimpered quietly as he pulled off. "But I do want you to fuck me." He smirked, before he got in between Cas' legs again, pressing the fat head of his hard again cock against Cas' hole. Castiel whined again, closing his legs with a childish pout. "But how will I come in you with a soft penis!" He grumbled bluntly, "I'm not like you! I don't know how to magically remain rock solid." The smaller boy rambled nervously.   
  
Dean just chuckled a little and closed his eyes. 'You just wanna get dressed and watch some TV or something? You seem kinda stressed, Cas."   
  
"M-Maybe you should  _ fuck _ the stress out of me? Hm?" Castiel countered with a suggestive look. The smaller boy batted his eyelashes and bit his lip, running his hands down his chest to circle an inch away from his nipples. "I'm still aroused and it's your fault." He said with a glare.   
  
"Shit..." Dean let out a little breath, running his eyes over Cas' body. "Cas..." He swallowed thickly. "Maybe we should do this...elsewhere? Like, not a couch that we don’t even have much space on?"   
  
Castiel nodded and stood up, ignoring the burn in his muscles. It would all disappear soon when he finally just came instead of having these weird ends or half orgasms with Dean. Castiel smiled and jogged to the stairs, waiting for Dean. Dean looked at the stairs warily before he ended up crawling up them, using his hands, but he did get up, standing next to Cas and panting lightly. "So... Wanna try something new?"   
  
Castiel smiled and nodded, frowning at how Dean seemed to not being healing fast enough. The smaller boy cupped Dean’s cheek, kissing him gently. "Mmm, and what would that be?"   
  
Dean felt a warm feeling spread through him and he grinned down at Cas, assuming the feeling was love. "I dunno." He shrugged. Cas tilted his head and laughed, letting his gaze drop to the ground. "Up against a wall?" He offered quietly, immediately turning red. It wasn't a position they had done before, but now that he thought about it that was a bad idea with Deans foot. "Nevermind, let me look something up?"   
  
Dean nodded, blushing a little also. "Ok." He limped to his room, noticing he could put more weight on his foot without it hurting, but only a little. Castiel giggled shyly and padded after Dean. The boy stood with his back to Dean, bending over to search for ideas online using his laptop. Dean moaned a little at Cas' exposed ass, before he limped over and slid right in, loving how Cas was already slick and open. Castiel yelped and slapped his hands down onto his computer, his lips parted in a mewl. "D-Dean!" He gasped in surprise at being filled.   
  
Dean smirked. "Yeah, Cas?" He started rolling his hips. Castiel bit his lip, tiny noises of pleasure being muffled with every rock of Dean's hips. He stood up and flattened his back to Dean’s chest, his arm moving over his shoulder and wrapping around the nape of Dean's neck. The boy pulled Dean into a kiss, muffling his pants with Dean’s lips.   
  
Dean let out a soft moan also, his hands tight on Cas' hips. His eyes fluttered closed and he wanted to picture this, remember this moment forever. "I love you so much, Cas..." He whimpered in a broken voice, his cock thrusting in and out of the boy. Castiel pulled back, his lips only micrometers away from Dean's. "I love you too, Dean." He murmured. When Dean started thrusting, the boy's eyes became hooded, he let out tiny moans and 'uh's with each slide in.   
  
Dean let out a breathy moan and he kept going, sliding a hand from Cas' waist to his dick, starting to jerk Casiel off. "Wanna feel you shake and hear you moan when you cum, Sweetheart. Dean started snapping his hips faster, and weirdly enough, his foot hurt less than usual. Castiel’s eyes were half open and he let his head fall back onto Dean's shoulder. "Ohmygod! M-More, I want more." He begged as his toes curled on the floor. "I won't break, make me scream." Cas challenged to spur Dean on.   
  
"Shit, Cas..." Dean whimpered out, bringing the hand that wasn’t jerking Cas off down to play with Cas' rim, slipping a finger in alongside his cock as he started to pound into Cas. Castiel moaned shakily, he arched his back, causing his hips to fall into the perfect angle. The smaller boy cried out and quickly flattened his back to Deans chest again, panting and mewling at the feeling.   
  
"You like this, Cas?" Dean asked, giving Cas a slow thrust, pressing right into the boys prostate.   
  
"Dean!" Castiel moaned loudly, his eyes flickering under his hooded lids. The boy's lips parted and he scrambled to hold onto some part of his boyfriend. Dean smirked and started to pound into Cas again. "What’s gonna push you over the edge, huh, Cassie? What’s gonna make you fucking  _ scream?" _   
  
Castiel’s back arched, his mouth open in a perfect 'o' as his eyes rolled back. "Ohmy _ god! _ Dean! Dean, oh godddd!" He babbled, his face and chest flushing red. The smaller boy felt like he didn't even deserve the pleasure Dean gave him, Dean was a sex god, and Cas couldn't even muster up the courage to fuck him. Dean brought his hands up again and started pinching at Cas' nipples, being way more harsh than he needed to be.   
  
It was all Cas could do but not implode right then and there. He wailed in delight, his whole body shaking as he clung to the back of Dean's head. "Oh- Dean  _ YES!" _ He screamed in pleasure, causing Sam to throw a pillow at the wall. "Oh my god shut up!" He hollered in annoyance. Dean ignored him and kept fucking into Cas, his orgasm quickly approaching, but he wanted Castiel to cum first.   
  
Cas let out choked moans, wailing like a whore. "S-So deep." He moaned loudly, squirming at the unrelenting pleasure swarming through his nerves. "Dean...Dean I'm gonna..." He mewled, his toes curling as his breathing picked up. Dean brought a hand up and tilted Cas' head, forcing Cas to look up into Deans green eyes. "Cum for me." He demanded, before smashing their lips together, kissing Cas hard and deep.   
  
Castiel let out a muffled scream of ecstasy against Dean’s lips, practically choking on the larger boy's tongue in his mouth as he came. He cried out a shuddering wail, trembling and jerking in Deans grasp as he came all over the desk, and unknowingly...his open computer.   
  
Dean watched as Cas' cum flew, all the way to the open laptop where there was a video of them on it...? Oh, god. Dean felt his fucking heart stop. They were…they were  _ live streaming. _ "Cas!" He yelped, jumping forward and slamming the computer closed. Castiel slumped forward and giggled drunkenly, rocking his ass back against Dean’s cock. "Mmm, come inside me." He murmured playfully, pulling Dean down into a lazy kiss.   
  
Dean pulled out and sat on the bed. "Oh shit..." He murmured to himself, his head buried in his hands. Castiel frowned and turned around, awkwardly hiding his ass. "I'm sorry, did I do something wrong?" He asked in concern. "I-I can suck you off, if you want, I can make it up to you."   
  
Dean shook his head. "No, Cas, we just accidentally livestreamed us having sex to the entire student body."   
  
Castiel froze, his brow furrowing. "N-No, I was only on a website t-that gave position recommendations." He said quickly, opening the laptop. The smaller boy paled when he saw what he also had open. He had the fucking school website open for homework, he must've accidentally hit the computer hard enough to open the previous tab.  _ Oh shit. _ He was last on to livestream to his robotics group for the tournament discussion that he was missing. Which meant he live streamed. Castiel rapidly went to the ended live video, his eyes filling with tears at what he read.  _ 5k viewers. _ People must've shared it. Dean walked over and bent down, also looking, reading the comments. It was a mix of disgust from their peers, and support from weird people they had never heard of before in their life, and probably just some horny teenagers. "Hey, Cas, it’s fine, don’t cry..." He murmured.   
  
"T-They didn't see you! You were behind me or your face was cut off from the s-screen! T-They s-saw my f-face." Castiel stuttered in fear, curling up in a ball on the floor. The amount of hate comments and perverted comments, one comment with the most likes from  _ Lucifer. _ He was so going to cry, one hundred percent. Dean closed the tab and kneeled next to Cas on the floor. "Hey, Cas... it’s fine, peoples nudes get leaked all the time, in a week from now, no one’s gonna care anymore, and they’ll be onto the next stuff."   
  
Castiel whimpered and shook his head, "N-No, it's usually just Lucifer, and n-now e-everyone is g-going to w-w-want to hurt m-me." The smaller boy stuttered, crawling into Dean's lap and burying his face in the crook of Dean's neck. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas. "Why would he wanna hurt you?"   
  
Cas pulled his head back and glared at Dean with a stubborn look that practically screamed 'have you not been with me since the beginning of all this?'   
  
Dean chuckled a little, despite the situation. "Yeah, but I mean why would he want to hurt you more than usual?"   
  
Castiel slowly frowned and buried his face back in Dean's neck. He wasn't going to tell Dean that Lucifer was getting more and more pressing on having sex. He could be strong for Dean, he could handle it on his own. Dean could tell that Cas was hiding something, but he just wasn’t sure what. "Cas.." He coaxed. "C'mon, you can tell me. Did you steal his lunch in kindergarten or something?" Dean grinned a little. Castiel clenched his jaw and wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck, shaking his head like a sleepy child. Cas wouldn't even hurt a fly, much less go up to the second scariest guy in school and steal his lunch.   
  
"C'mon, Cas..." Dean pressed, his strong arms wrapped around Castiel. "How about, if you tell me why he hates you so much, I'll answer anything you ask me, truthfully?"   
  
"You seriously will?" Castiel asked lowly, looking Dean dead in the eyes with a look that showed he was asking a question Dean wouldn't wanna answer. Dean noticed the look. He liked his privacy, but he loved Cas more, and he needed to know why Cas felt unsafe. "Yeah, I swear." He nodded.   
  
Castiel sighed and chewed on his lip nervously, playing with the hair at the nape of Dean's neck. "H-He just  _ really _ wants me to have sex with him...and it's getting scary." The smaller boy murmured. "When I was out in the woods, he tried to rape me because I couldn’t see and I was alone. And when you went to get Sam and Gabriel in the arcade it took a while and he tried to fuck me in the car but I got him to leave. He hit on Gabriel so I mustered up so courage to distract him." Cas murmured quickly.    
  
Dean stiffened. He knew that Lucifer wanted to have sex with Cas, but he didn’t know that it was that serious. "I'm so sorry, Cas..." He murmured, before he said what he dreaded. "What’s your question?"   
  
Castiel shrugged and gave Dean a hateful glare. "Dean Winchester." He started. "Did you, or did you not take my whole Manga collection and keep it at your house. Then say that you had no clue where it was." He said sternly, puffing his chest out with a stubborn look.   
  
Dean had been holding his breath, expecting to be asked if he was cheating or something, which he wasn’t, but if he stuttered even slightly Cas would’ve been suspicious, but then Cas shot him with that and Dean couldn't breath he was laughing so hard. "What?" He choked out between laughs, looking at Cas.   
  
_ "Did you steal my Manga collection!" _ Castiel whined nerdily, pouting with round puppy dog eyes. Dean was still laughing, but he nodded. "Gabe put me up to it, I swear!" He pointed to under his bed, where the large, cardboard box of manga was stored.   
  
Castiel squeaked and ran as fast as he could to Dean’s bed, diving underneath it with his ass in the air like a puppy grabbing his toy from under the couch. He reached inside of the box and pulled out a book, sighing in content and staying where he was. "He's so hot I could cum." He murmured to himself, staring at the boy on the Manga’s cover. Dean laughed and crawled over, looking at the book cover. "Damn, now I've got competition?" He pouted.   
  
Castiel didn't even bother coming out from under the bed. He hid the cover and quickly flipped the book open, his ass swaying in excitement. "I haven't read these in almost six months you asshole!" He whined and sighed as he began to read the first page.   
  
Dean smirked, looking at Cas' ass. He still hadn't cum yet, and that perfect ass was just begging to be pounded for the third time today. He silently crawled up behind Cas and spread the boys asscheeks apart quick and rough, pretty sure he made the skin there burn with the force of it. "Can your anime boys do this to you?" He purred in jealousy, before he dove in on Cas' ass, eating him out almost wildly.   
  
Castiel yelped and hit his head on the frame of the bed from how quickly he jumped. The smaller boy moaned and grabbed onto the carpet uselessly, his mouth open in surprise. "Dean! A-Ah!" He mewled, clenching around the larger boy's tongue. Dean just smirked and kept going. "First, gonna make you cum, just from this..." He swore, biting lightly at Cas' rim. "Then gonna fuck you, make you read out loud from your manga shit, just so I can hear you mess up every time..."   
  
Castiel panted, turning a dark red as he tried to back out from under the bed, only fucking himself on Dean’s tongue more. He whimpered and bit his lip, burying his face in arms desperately. "Mmmmmmmmggg!" He whined, his voice muffled by the bed and his slim arms.   
  
Dean broke character for a moment. "You okay, Cas? Can you breathe under there and shit?"   
  
Cas spread his legs wider, showing off his pink, cum covered, spit covered hole needily. "Mhm!" He replied, his slim arms snaked back and flattened on his asscheeks, spreading them for Dean to spur him on. "L-Love your tongue so m-much." He murmured.   
  
"Fuck..." Dean whimpered, before he dove back in, licking and sucking at Cas' far from virgin hole like a madman. "Holy fuck..." He whispered, bring a hand up and slipping a finger in.   
  
Castiel almost screamed, his mouth opening in surprise as he flattened his chest to the floor. The smaller boy reached farther back and laced his hands in Dean’s hair, holding him place with a high pitched moan. "J-Just like that!" He cried out. Dean fucking loved it when Cas got all needy and started making Dean do things. Dean smirked and prodded around, until he found Cas' prostate, he kept rubbing it with his finger as he licked and sucked Cas' rim around his finger.   
  
Castiel’s thighs began to tremble with pleasure as his toes curled, his hands tugging gently at Dean’s hair in praise. "Oh dear g-god! Oh...oh my  _ fucking _ god y-you're t-tongue!" The blue eyed boy babbled as he flew over the edge. He came with a loud wail, his legs clamping together and jerking as he rode out the waves of pleasure. "Do y'all ever fucking stop?" Sam hollered from his room, sounding more and more annoyed with his horny older brother.   
  
Dean reached under Cas and caught some of the cum shooting out of the boy, before he brought it up and fingered it in, pushing Castiel's own cum inside of himself. "Ya liked that?"   
  
Castiel squeaked when Dean slid a finger back into him. "Nnn! O-Ohhh, yes. God yes." He whimpered, rocking back onto Dean’s thick fingers. How could Dean keep going and  _ going _ and  _ going? _ Cas wouldn't be able to last that long even if he tried. Dean smirked, his own cock hard and heavy and leaking. "Can I fuck you? Or is that too much?" Dean asked softly.   
  
Castiel nudged Dean back and crawled from under the bed, holding his Manga with him. "I-I want to s-see you. Is that okay?" He asked shyly, holding the book to his chest.   
  
Dean laughed a little at how cute Cas looked. "Of fucking course its okay, Cas." Dean grinned at him, scooting back. "You wanna do this on the bed or on the floor?"   
  
"B-Bed, so you don't hurt your foot. I don't want you to hurt yourself." Castiel said as he pulled Dean on top of him and laid back, his hand shyly brushing along Dean’s chest. "I love you."   
  
"I love you, too." Dean smirked, crawling in between Cas' legs and pressing his dick against Cas' slick hole. "Start reading, baby."   
  
Castiel blushed and timidly started reading from his book. "T-Tuskima l-looked up f-from the crowd..." He began, trying not to become embarrassed from Dean's smirk. It was so fucking  _ hot _ dammit! How was he supposed to read? Dean smirked again and started pushing inside of Cas, loving when he heard the boy stutter or moan in pleasure. Castiel stumbled over his words, his eyes becoming hooded before his head fell back to the mattress. "O-Ohhhh yes." He whispered drunkenly.   
  
Dean loved how he could make Castiel lose his mind like this. "Want me to fuck you nice and hard, baby?" Dean looked down at Cas when he was fully inside. Castiel swallowed thickly and his book fell from his hands, his lips parted and his eyes lazy. The manga was long forgotten, laying next to them face down. "Mmhm. Fuck me like a rag doll." He murmured absentmindedly, not even realizing what he had just said over the feeling of Dean filling him up.   
  
"If you insist..." Dean smirked and let himself go, snapping his hips in and out of the pale boy below him.    
  
Cas was so shocked by the sudden force and tempo change that he arched his back and came immediately, his blush spreading down to his chest as he gripped the sheets. "oH FUCK!" He yelped in pleasure.   
  
Dean came a few seconds after, pulling out to cum all over Cas' chest. "Marking you up, Sweetheart..." He smirked, before he flopped down next to Cas. "I'm tired." He yawned. Castiel groaned tiredly and curled up next to Dean lazily. "M gonna wake you up, so don't worry about it." He murmured.   
  
"I love you." Dean murmured, glad he had a daily alarm on for school. He wrapped his arms around Cas and kissed him, before he passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used to be so damn happy to edit this rp and post it. But now I'm cutting out so much of the story so I don't have to have angst in it. Every chapter I post is getting complaints and I don't think its worth it anymore. THIS IS A ROLE PLAY. ITS WHERE TWO PEOPLE ONLINE WRITE LITERATE AS THE CHARACTERS. THE PLOT HAS N O PLOT AT ALL BESIDES THE MINOR THINGS WE PLAN OUT. Stop reading this fic if you don't like angst. There will be huge amounts of angst soon enough. But then there will be graduation and happy life after. Im going to keep posting and there will be angst, so yeah.


	20. My Boyfriends a Screamer, Literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MUHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAA

In the morning, Cas had spent close to an  _ hour _ perfecting his makeup. He would never admit it, but he could actually be a professional makeup stylist if it was his passion. He looked like a male model. The smaller boy laughed at what he was doing but decided it would be interesting to see if Dean liked it. Cas padded to his closet and pulled on a lacy black thong, glancing at himself in the mirror. He understood why people wore makeup. It made him feel sexy. He felt like he could finally be liked, and like himself as well. He felt seductive enough to even seduce a sex god himself, aka his boyfriend lying fast asleep on the bed. Castiel crawled up Dean’s legs and leaned down, licking a stripe up the boy's cock to test the waters.   
  
Dean shifted a little in his sleep and his muscles jerked. His body reacted to the stimulation and woke him up. "Cas?" His voice was hoarse, since he just woke up, his eyes weren't even opened yet. Castiel perched his ass up in the air, his chest flattened to Dean’s legs as he smirked to himself. Dean was  _ adorable. _ He shyly took the head of Dean's cock into his mouth, praying the boy wouldn't get disgusted and leave him for trying something new. He moaned at the taste and weight of Dean's cock, sucking gently the more he took in.   
  
Dean’s eyes snapped open at that and he looked down at Cas and let out an embarrassing moan. "Holy fuck, Cas..." Dean's voice was heavy from lust and sleep. He reached down, he wanted to cup Cas' face, but he didn't want to mess up any of the boys beautiful makeup.   
  
Castiel smirked and grabbed Dean’s wrist, slowly pinning it back to the bed before he reached behind him and grabbed a remote. He clicked a button and his computer started playing 'Cherry Pie', causing Cas to chuckle and take Dean down his throat in one go.   
  
"C-Cas!" Dean whined and threw his head back, the well-known song filling the room. "H-Holy fuck!" He squirmed around on the bed, leaving Cas’s heart swelling with joy. Castiel swallowed and hollowed his cheeks, trying to give Dean the best blow job he's ever had. The blue eyed boy pulled back and mouthed along the side of Dean's thick cock, kissing and sucking at the underside. He sucked the head back into his mouth and dropped his mouth down languidly, watching Dean with smug eyes, almost like a cat. Dean moaned again, the sight of Cas driving him wild. "Please..." He begged brokenly, his cock leaking large amounts of precum.   
  
Castiel sucked as hard as he could, his eyes becoming hooded and lazy. The boy's thick lashes fluttered and covered half of his blue eyes, giving him a perfect bedroom look. Cas bobbed his head, keeping his throat relaxed. He looked up at Dean with a look that pleaded for him to cum. It screamed 'give it to me, I want to swallow it' like crazy. Dean almost screamed, waking Sam and Gabe up as he came. His cock twitched hard in Cas' throat, spilling cum into Cas’ mouth just like the boy wanted.. "Fuck!" He panted, feeling spent. He looked down at Cas. "I love you..." He mumbled. Castiel swallowed everything Dean gave him, moaning hungrily as he pulled off. "Mmm, you taste good." He murmured, patting Dean's thigh. "I love you too, but we have school, get up." He chirped, jogging to the bathroom to take his makeup off.   
  
"No, Cas!" Dean called after him, following Castiel into the bathroom. "Keep it on."   
  
Castiel smiled shyly, chewing on his lip and shrugging his shoulders up slightly. "Y-You like it?" He asked timidly. Dean turned on the light and looked into Cas' eyes through the mirror. "I love it. Not as much as I love you, though." He smirked. Cas giggled and swatted Dean gently, his cheeks would be bright red if it weren't for all the foundation and bronzer and highlighter and concealer. "Well hurry up, I'll meet you in the car." He teased and pulled on clothes, leaving the thong on just to annoy his boyfriend.   
  
Dean rolled his eyes and got dressed, following Cas out to the car. "You’re amazing, you know that?." He grinned and put on his seatbelt before he froze. "Cas..." He said, his voice almost a whisper. Castiel smiled, starting the car. "Mhm?" He asked as he pulled from the driveway.   
  
"I just- I just got dressed, went down the stairs, and came out here..." Dean looked at Cas with wide eyes. "And my foot doesn't even hurt. Its’ like it’s back to normal."   
  
Castiel frowned and stopped the car halfway out of Dean's driveway, the car screeching to a halting stop, his head snapping over to Dean. "That's not possible." He murmured. Dean reached down and tugged off his sneaker and sock, looking down at the almost fully healed wound. "Yeah, I know..."   
  
Castiel stared in shock before pulling Dean into a hug. "It's a miracle, I think the angels love you." He gasped happily, nuzzling his face into Dean’s shoulder.   
  
"You  _ are _ an Angel, Cas." Dean joked, kissing Cas' forehead. "C'mon, we gotta get to school."   
  
Cas giggled and kissed Dean a couple times distractedly before finally realizing that school started in five minutes. He drove to school, a few numbers under the speed limit because he drove like an elderly. The boy pulled up to school a minute before it started, grabbing his backpack and waving to Dean. "I love you, text me if your foot starts hurting!" He chirped, running all the way into the building so he wouldn't be late.   
  
"Love you too!" Dean called after him before he started heading to the lunchroom, since his first period was a study hall. Castiel went through the day with a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. Everyone stared at him, some snickering, others shoving him on his way past. Some even drew a line over their neck in a threat. Oh this was  _ not _ good. He finally sat down in the corner of the lunch room by the trash can, picking at his small container of grapes. Lucifer snatched Cas' small lunch and held it in his hand. He plucked a grape out and tossed it at Cas' face, causing him to flinch. "What a  _ whore. _ You're even wearing...is that make up?" Lucifer snarked with a smirk.   
  
A lot of people went to throw out their lunch, purposely tossing their half-eaten and mushed food on Cas. Lucifer growled and stood up, grabbing a nerds lunchtray who walked past. Cas had never felt more ashamed of himself in his entire life, this was  _ humiliating. _ He picked a pasta noodle off his head and grimaced before a hand fisted in his shirt. Castiel was hauled up, seeing Lucifer snarl. "You like sucking cock? Meet me at five, hm?  _ Freak." _ He growled, smashing the tray right into Cas' face. Castiel yelped and jerked, getting a face full of spaghetti, cheese covered broccoli, and pudding. The whole cafeteria erupted into laughter as Lucifer shoved Cas back. "Let's put the piece-of-shit-faggot where he belongs!" Lucifer hollered and swung Cas up, his hand on the squirming boy's ass. The football team hollered and stood up, jogging after Lucifer. Lucifer carried Cas all the way to the dumpsters behind the cafeteria and threw him inside. Castiel squeaked and gagged, his eyes widening when the lid slammed shut. "Hey! Lemme out!" He yelled and scrambled up. Benny chuckled and jumped on top of the lid, holding it down with his weight.    
  
Dean was walking through the halls, and a lot of people were crowded around their cell phones. Some were groaning is disgust, other were watching the screen, intrigued by something. He rolled his eyes when he realized it was the video and he went to the lunchroom looking for Cas. Dean looked around when he entered. "Cas?" He called to the cafeteria. A girl turned around. "They took him out back to the dumpsters..." She shrugged, before she turned to her friends again. "Shit..." Dean hissed, before running out back. "Benny! What the fuck!" He heard Cas shouting from the inside, and it fucking pissed him off.   
  
Benny looked over and laughed, waving. "Dude, he takes it up the  _ ass! _ Like a slut!" He banged on the lid, causing Cas to yelp and cough at the awful smell of the dumpster. "Finally got to see em moan though, and his dick is  _ anything _ but impressive." Lucifer drawled smugly. Dean raised an eyebrow, did they not know it was Dean behind him? "Do you know who was fucking him?"   
  
"Probably some low life who had to resort to his pathetic ass." Michael snorted, moving Benny aside. "Lemme in there, gonna teach him a lesson since Lucifer got kicked by some whore at an arcade, baby cant move." He said in a mocking tone towards Lucifer and jumped into the dumpster. "Heeerres Johnny!" Michael hollered, hauling Cas up and grimacing at the smell. Dean grit his teeth. "Let him go!" He bellowed, walking over to the dumpster.   
  
There was a stiff thud and an echoing groan that trailed into a whine. Michael hefted Cas up and tossed him over the side of the dumpster, sending him sprawling on the ground. "C’mon Deano, punch the fag!" He chuckled and held Cas in place by his arms. "What? Do you know who was fucking the piece of trash?" Lucifer snarled smugly, stalking forward to stand in front of Dean. He knew, but he wanted Dean to  _ say _ it, to admit it and ruin his own reputation.   
  
Dean clenched his jaw. "First of all, don't call him that." He growled. "Secondly,  _ I  _ was fucking him, and big talk from the guy who  _ wants _ to fuck him but is bitter he can't." Dean’s eyes narrowed, glaring at Lucifer.   
  
"I don't know what you're talking about. He disgusts me." Lucifer growled, glaring right back at Dean, almost challenging him to speak a word against it.   
  
"Really? Is that why you kissed him and tried to fucking shove your cock down his throat in the woods?" Dean snapped, holding his ground.   
  
"I don't know where you got that, but I was out hunting with my dad." Lucifer countered. "Do you remember me, fag?" He asked lowly, wrapping his hand around the front of Cas' neck. He was almost daring him to tell the truth. Castiel squeaked and tensed, jerking back into Michael quickly. "...N-No!" He choked out, his eyes round and pleading. "That's what I thought." Lucifer purred and pulled his hand away.   
  
Dean rolled his eyes. "You’re an ass, Lucifer." Dean sneered. "C'mon, just let him go."   
  
Lucifer smirked and pulled Cas' ear to his mouth. He whispered something that caused Cas' eyes to widen like a scared bunny before he let go. "And the fag even wears makeup, I bet Dean just fucked him for the fun of it." He drawled and sauntered off to the end of the alley with his friends.    
  
"Fuck you!" Dean shouted after them, before he ran past Cas, grabbing Lucifer by the shoulder and forcing him to turn. "If you’re so straight, why were you watching the livestream?"   
  
Castiel backed up and watched Dean with a worried look. "Why the fuck was the  _ whole school _ watching the live stream? Because someone fucking shared it with the rest of us saying the school freak was taking it up the ass." Lucifer spat and shoved Dean back with a growl. "Trying to be the hero,  _ Winchester? _ You couldn't even catch a damn ball to get a scholarship, you couldn't fight me. I don't care about the rumors."   
  
Dean walked forward and shoved Lucifer back. "Is that so? I thought fucking fags  _ disgusted _ you? Why would you purposely go watch?" Dean sneered, looking at Lucifer with a smug look.   
  
"So I could fucking share it with my buds, jackass. I think you're just angry that now you're a fag and everyone knows.  _ Fuck _ off." Lucifer snarled and shoved Dean back into the wall. "D-Dean, let's just go, cmon." Castiel whimpered.   
  
"I don’t fucking  _ care _ if people think I'm gay, Lucifer!" Dean shouted at him, grabbing Lucifer by the collar. "You’re the one who keeps trying to fuck my boyfriend!" Dean grunted, punching Lucifer on the nose. Lucifer groaned and doubled over slightly before rounding back and punching Dean across the jaw. "I'm not trying to fuck anyone!" He snarled. "Dean! Dean please! Let's just go!" Castiel yelped, praying that Dean wouldn't get hurt. Dean hissed in pain, bringing a hand up to his throbbing jaw. "I’m tired of your fucking hypocritical ass! Is that why you fucking shoved your cock down Cas' throat the day you assholes forced me to beat him up?" Dean shot back, kicking Lucifer in the crotch.   
  
Lucifer shouted and held his crotch, his face contorting in pain. He stood up and tackled Dean to the floor, punching him in the stomach as hard as he could.  _ "Forced _ you? I think you're just trying to find someone to blame. We just told you to take a swing and you  _ did, _ you bastard!" Lucifer growled. Castiel let out a tiny scream of surprise and ran forward, getting caught by the waist. Michael pulled Cas to his chest and Benny came over, keeping Cas in place as the smaller boy teared up. "Stop! L-Let him go!" Cas shouted in worry.    
  
Deab let out a pained groan, but he managed to punch Lucifer in the nose again and flip them over. He suspected something, but he wasn't sure, but when he reached down, he confirmed his suspicions. "Why are you  _ hard _ asshat? Never been this close to a guy before?" He sneered. He knew it was probably just the adrenaline running through Lucifer's body that was making him hard, but Dean made sure to yell it, so all of Luci’s football buds heard. Lucifer kneed Dean in the crotch, ignoring the grimacing or snickers from his teammates. "No, it's cause I fucked your dead-ass mom. I'm also thinking about what I told your  _ girlfriend." _ He purred in retort, earning a few 'ooooooo's from his team.   
  
"Don’t say anything about my mom!" Dean punched Lucifer, hard. "And I dont give a  _ fuck _ what you told that bitch, she wasn’t even a good lay, much less a good person."   
  
Lucifer snickered, "I was talking about your slut of a boy toy." He growled and punched Dean back, slinging him off of him. Gordon ran over and quickly helped Lucifer, punching Dean in the gut as Lucifer stood up and kicked Dean’s face. "S-Stop it! P-Please! Leave him alone!" Castiel screamed, his blue eyes glowing a little brighter. Dean’s eyes rolled back into his head for a brief moment, but he was brought back when he felt himself start to choke on blood. He turned to his side and coughed, blood flying out of his mouth and nose. "What did you tell him, asshole?" Dean said in a harsh whisper.   
  
"Mm, nothing." Lucifer chuckled and kicked Dean in the ribs. When Cas saw blood, he immediately began hyperventilating. "S-Stop!" He yelled. "I said  _ STOP IT!" _ The smaller boy screamed, but the last two words cut off into a high pitched shrill. The boy's voice shattered all glass within one hundred feet, his eyes flashing a bright blue as all of the football players and Lucifer collapsed to the floor, holding their ears and groaning in agony from the high pitched noise.   
  
Dean curled in on himself, clutching his ears tightly. "What the fuck!" He heard someone scream, just barely over the ringing in his ears. Dean felt some blood drip out of his nose, and he wasn't sure if it was from the beating or the sound. He opened his eyes a few minutes later. "Cas?" His voice was loud in the silence.   
  
Castiel looked like he had just ran a marathon, his chest heaving and his eyes hooded and tired. "I-I..." He whispered. The smaller boy's eyes rolled back and he collapsed in a heap on top of Michael and Benny, falling asleep almost immediately from exertion. “Cas!” Dean shouted, Cas’ vision blurring around the edges until his boyfriend disappeared in a swarm of black.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some robber role play where Dean dirty talks a bit but thats all thats anything but smutty and fluffy in this episode.
> 
>  
> 
> UPDATE: I feel like I need to explain myself. A role-play is where one person writes as Deans POV, say the co writer says: 
> 
> "Dean walked back and forth across the room, turning around with a stubborn look. "How is this supposed to be anything but ass-sucking-awful, Cas!" He snapped." 
> 
> The other would respond as Cas. 
> 
> "Castiel sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I don't know, Dean." He said in exasperation." 
> 
> I am roleplaying as Cas, our portrayals of the characters may not be perfect, in the slightest, but we try. And managing an rp and keeping it from going haywire is PRETTY DAMN HARD. An rp is meant to get out emotions, have fun, be who you want to be without the world keeping you at limits. Im sorry its been a horrible read, and I hope this helps make sense of the crazy plot and mixed writing styles between it. I tried to edit it so it flowed, but there were a lot of rough patches.
> 
> My apologies.

Castiel woke up in his bed, his breathing erratic as he looked around for his boyfriend. "Dean!" He yelped. What if Dean didn't make it out of the back alley? Dean ran upstairs, he had been microwaving soup for Castiel. "Yeah, Cas?"  
  
Castiel launched out of bed and pulled Dean into a hug. "Y-You're okay! Oh thank god." He said, nuzzling his face into Deans collar bone. Dean smiled a little. "I'm fine, Cas, how about you? How are you feeling?" He asked worriedly.   
  
"Don't ask about me! I'm worried about _you._ You got really hurt..." Castiel murmured softly before pulling back. "Let me see your injuries.” Dean shrugged and pulled his shirt over his head. "Not that bad, Cas." Some of Dean's chest was purple, along with some blues. Castiel frowned and gently let his hand flutter over the bruises. "I'm so sorry...I wish I was strong, I could have helped..." He murmured, laying gentle butterfly kisses over his boyfriend’s injuries. "You were so brave...my hero..."   
  
Dean blushed a little, before he hardened again. "Cas, what did Lucifer say to you?" Castiel tensed and sighed, trying to look over Dean’s body out of concern. Dean cupped Cas' smooth face in his hands. "I wanna know because I care."   
  
Cas held a slim finger to Deans lip, sliding to his knees as he peppered kisses all over Dean’s firm abdomen. "C-Cas..." Dean’s voice wavered, wanting to give in, but he needed to know. He slid to his knees too, so he was looking Cas in the eye. "What did he say?"   
  
Castiel pouted and his shoulders slumped. "N-Nothing, it wouldn't help. I'm just delaying the inevitable." He murmured with a sad look. “Cas, I need to know so I can keep you safe. I feel like a sucky boyfriend for all that's happened to you.” Cas' eyes glowed dimly, his emotions filling his nerves as he smiled lovingly. "You're not sucky. I'm so lucky to have you." He whispered. Dean grinned and kissed Cas lightly. "I love you, Cas." Dean really wanted to know what Lucifer had said, but he didn't want to push Castiel. Castiel kissed Dean back happily. "I love you too." He whispered before pulling back. "He just said he wanted to hear me moan like that, and he wouldn't stop until he did." Cas mumbled nervously. Dean gritted his teeth. "Cas, you've gotta let me hurt him or something I swear..." Dean growled. Castiel shook his head and timidly looked down. "N-No, please don't. I don't want you to get hurt. If we hurt him back we are no better than his own wrong doings." He said softly. Dean clenched his jaw. "What if he fucking _rapes_ you, Cas?"   
  
Cas flinched and looked down, taking Dean's hands in his own. "H-How about we stick together, he never comes near when we're together." He suggested softly. Dean couldn't hold it back any longer. "What the _fuck_ was that thing you did? When they were beating me up, the thing that made us all pass out?"   
  
Castiel tilted his head, a confused look in his eyes. "What?" He asked blankly. Dean raised an eyebrow. "That fucking _scream?_ The thing that made all the glass shatter? The fuck _was_ that?"   
  
Cas frowned, shaking his head. "Dean, I never screamed. I saw you spit out blood and got really scared and passed out." He said slowly, as if Dean was speaking a different language. Dean looked confused, but then shook his head. "I musta been delirious or something..." He shrugged, before he stood up again, flexing his abs, just to be a show-off. Castiel almost purred, his movements becoming languid and seductive as he watched Dean’s muscles ripple under his skin. "Mmm, _daddy."_ He commented quietly to himself. Dean was literally the hottest thing he had ever seen. He couldn't help it. Dean smirked. "You like this, huh?" He smirked, running a single finger over his abs. Then, Castiel actually let out a cat like purr, nodding lazily. He laid back on the floor, his arms out wide and his chest arching up. "You're sexy." Cas murmured.   
  
"You wanna try something new, Cassie?" Dean smirked, laying down also, holding himself by an arm placed next to Cas' head, their chests not touching, but their belt buckles were grazing each others. Castiel nodded shyly, nuzzling Deans arm gently. "Anything, I trust you." He whispered.   
  
"How about.." Dean murmured, laying down so Cas could feel the warmth of his chest. "That robber roleplay?" Cas turned bright red and stuttered. "The one where you fuck me into the counter mercilessly?" He said softly, almost timidly.   
  
Dean nodded. "C'mon..." He leaned down to whisper in Cas' ear. "Do you remember? You're just some innocent kid going downstairs to get water in the middle of the night...next thing you know, you're getting fucked by some guy who you didn't even know was in your house...."   
  
Castiel shuddered, pulling Dean’s face to his neck needily. "O-Okay, should w-we start now?" He said desperately. God that would be _so_ hot. Dean smirked, licking at Cas' neck. "Better go put on your jammies, Sweetheart." He stood up, helping Cas up. "Don't forget your glasses." He whispered, before he went to get dressed.   
  
"W-Were gonna use lube right? A-And have a safeword?" Castiel called after Dean, sighing nervously. Dean nodded. "Of course, Cas."

 

Cas got up and pulled on his pajamas, looking at himself in the mirror. Okay, he was taking a shower first. The boy quickly took a shower, Dean sliding in behind him and helping him wash off. Cas giggled and blew bubbles from his hand onto Deans nose, bursting into laughter as Dean crossed his eyes to look at it. Dean grinned at the reaction he earned, kissing Cas gently and nuzzling his neck lovingly. Cas mewled and pulled Dean down for a heated kiss, his slim leg hooking over Deans hip and pulling him closer. It was a mess of slick skin sliding against slick skin, Dean pushed Cas up against the wall, grinding their hips together and elicting the sweetest sounds from his lowers lips. They got lost in eachothers bodies, staying in the shower for minutes upon minutes, until it turned into an hour later. Cas felt Dean’s lips pop from his neck, his hazy eyes trailing down from the ceiling and to Deans smirking face. “As much as I’d love to sit here and make out with you all my life, we gotta get out before we prune too much. Dean stepped back before he winked and got out. “See you soon, baby.” Dean said lowly and walked out into his room. Cas waited a couple minutes, pulling his pajamas on and peeking out of the bathroom.

  
Gladly, it was already dark out, so all Dean had to do was draw the curtains and sit at one of the bar stool counters and wait. He was in complete darkness, so Cas wouldn't see him anyways. he nervously popped the cap of the lube bottle as he hummed to himself.   
  
Castiel padded to the top of the stairs and took a breath before walking to the bottom. He didn't see Dean in the room so he actually relaxed. He walked to the kitchen and made a glass of water, smiling to himself. Dean would take care of him, he didn't need to feel scared. Dean froze when he heard Castiel walk in. Quickly, but quietly, he snuck up behind the boy in the dark, pressing the smooth edge of a butter knife against Cas' smooth, clean neck. As cheesy as it was, he wanted to keep Cas safe, so other side of a butter knife it was. Dean had to hold back a grin at the innocent, fuzzy pajamas Cas was wearing. Castiel had to hold back a laugh at the feel of a butter knife instead of an actual one. This is why he loved Dean, even when roleplaying a robber, he would always be careful with him. The smaller boy tensed up, leaning his head back slightly with his lips parted. He didn't even know what to say, god he was so bad at this. Dean lowered his voice. "What are you doing here, pretty boy?" He growled, pressing the knife into Cas' neck. Castiel shuddered and whimpered, laying his head back against Dean's shoulder. "G-Getting w-water." He whispered hoarsely.   
  
"You live here?" Dean growled. He had hoped Cas would be screaming, trying to wiggle out of his grasp, but this was good too. He knew Cas didn't have much experience with sex, especially roleplaying. Castiel tensed a little when Dean growled, his heart rate picking up. "Yes." He squeaked out, shifting slightly. Okay, maybe he didn't expect Dean to get this into it,  he felt like it was real, but he also knew Dean wouldn't hurt him. He trusted him.   
  
Dean smirked, the hand not on the knife coming up to run over Cas' body. "How old are you? 17, maybe? And you’re wearing pj's?" Dean sneered, tugging at the hem of Cas' shirt. "You an innocent little boy?"   
  
Castiel whimpered and squirmed, trying to move away from the hand. "It's not weird, I-it's comfortable." He said nervously.   
  
"I asked if you’re an innocent little boy." Dean growled lowly, pushing Cas' body back against his.   
  
"I-I'm not!" Castiel squeaked out defensively. Yeah. He was bad at this, but he was getting a little too into it.   
  
"You sure?" Dean smirked, breathing hotly on Cas' neck. "Cause I'm pretty sure you're just a little virgin. God, you’ve probably never even jerked off before." Dean scoffed.   
  
"S-Stop it." Cas whimpered, squirming uncomfortably in Dean’s grasp. "Let me go!"   
  
"Or maybe I could just touch you more." Dean purred, shoving a hand down Cas' pants, wrapping a hand around Cas' warm cock. Castiel gasped and arched his back, whining needily at the feel of his boyfriends hand. "O-Oh!" He gasped.   
  
"This is probably the most you’ve been touched, huh?" Dean smirked, before he turned them around, bending Cas over the counter. "You want me to fuck this virgin ass?" He sneered, bending over also, his weight on Cas. Castiel bit his lip, his face pressed into the counter as he nodded weakly. "B-Be gentle." He whimpered, his eyes round and pleading. Dean shrugged. "Nah, I don’t think I will." He smirked, before he stood up and yanked Cas' pants down, looking at the boy’s pale, round ass in the dim light coming in through the windows. "You're so pretty, I'll actually use lube."   
  
Castiel squirmed. Wait, was Dean actually going to hurt him? "P-Please, please don't hurt me." He whispered pleadingly, almost forgetting that they were role playing. Dean’s voice softened to his regular one. "Of course, Cas. Do you wanna safeword?" He asked, putting a gentle and comforting hand on Cas' back. Castiel relaxed, sighing when he felt Dean's gentle hands. "N-No, that was all I needed. Fuck me into next week." He said in a sultry tone, arching his ass up for his "robber" boyfriend.   
  
Dean let out a small whimper, before he slipped back into his robber persona. "Don’t you doubt it." He said lowly, lubing up his finger, moaning softly when he prodded a Cas hole and felt that it was loose. "You finger yourself?"   
  
"N-No, nice a tight. Waiting for someone to come along and show me a real good time." Castiel countered needily, wiggling his ass for Dean to see. Dean smirked a little to himself at his playful boyfriend, always breaking character. "Well, you've waited long enough. Gonna fuck you until you pass out." Dean promised, before he slipped two finger ino Cas, pumping them in and out.   
  
Castiel shuddered at the promise, his lips parting. "Ah!" He cried out, arching his back when Dean's thick fingers slid inside him. Just the _thought_ of Dean giving him that much pleasure, oh _hell_ yes. Dean smirked. "Ah, you like this, don't you, slut?" Dean put a third finger in, watching Cas' pink rim stretch to take him in. Cas nodded, mewling at how deep Dean’s fingers were inside him. "Mhm!" He whimpered, his hands flattening on the cool tile to hold onto something, it was useless. "Give it to me. Want your big fat dick inside me." He babbled. Dean smirked. "Anyone ever seen this cute little hole before?" Dean asked, kneeling so he could lick at Cas' rim.   
  
"Never, daddy, never." Cas gasped, his eyes shooting open. "Oh _god!_ Your tongue feels so good. So fucking good!" He whimpered, spreading his long legs a bit more.   
  
"Whatd you just call me?" Deans tone was harsh, heavy with lust.   
  
_“Daddy!”_ Castiel whispered, rocking his hips to get Dean's tongue back inside him. Dean moaned and went back into licking Cas' hole, before he pulled out fully. "Gonna fuck you now, Baby..." He muttered, while lubing up his cock. Castiel nodded, panting lazily as he looked back at Dean. "H-Hurry up, d-daddy." He whined, wanting Dean in him right then and now. Dean smirked and shuffled forward, starting to slowly press of the tip of his cock into Cas, teasing the boy.   
  
Cas' eyes became hooded as he moaned, rocking back against Dean. "Oh fuck, so strong and hot, want you inside me." He babbled, trying to encourage the larger boy. Dean moaned softly and pushed inside, Cas tight, hot heat surrounding him. "Gonna fuck you until my cum oozes around my dick...."   
  
Cas groaned and gripped at the counter, Dean was so _big_ and thick. How could he not just get lost in the pleasure? The smaller boy nodded eagerly, wanting to do anything Dean said. "P-Please, I want it so badly. Do it." He murmured, clenching around Dean teasingly. Dean moaned before he pushed in, and kept going until the v-line his hips were pressed against Cas' asscheeks. "Fuck..." He murmured, bringing a hand down and running it through Cas' hair, tugging it.   
  
Cas' head lolled with the sensation of Dean's hand, gravitating toward it with a blissed out look on his face. "Feels so good, and you haven't even moved yet." He murmured, tipping his head back for Dean to grab. Cas would never admit it, but he liked when Dean pulled his hair, or fucking him so hard he waddled to school the next day. It was _amazing._ Dean smirked and pulled Cas' hair a little rougher, before he started rolling his hips, starting out slow, not wanting to hurt Cas.   
  
Castiel jerked, his eyes glowing a dim blue as Dean's cock rocked right over his prostate. "Hnnngh!" He muffled his moan, his toes curling like they always did when Dean really put the extra effort in to nail his prostate. Dean smirked. "Want me to go faster, baby? Want me to fuck you until you can't breathe?"   
  
Cas nodded, looking over his shoulder at Dean. "Ohhhhmmmmm." He moaned, letting out drawn out noises of pleasure. "Right there, baby. Right there." Cas murmured, completely forgetting about his character. Dean nodded, and started rolling his hips faster, fucking into Castiel with everything he had, tugging and pulling at Cas' hair to keep him in a submissive position, his chest towards the wall and his back arched down, his ass perked up. It was a gorgeous sight.   
  
Castiel cried out, his eyes flashing a bright blue and rolling into the back of his head. "Ohhhhh my god!" He yelled. _“Dean,_ ss-sooo good oh fuckkk." The smaller boy rambled, scrambling at the counter for something to hold on to.   
  
Dean didn't notice the blue light shining from his boyfriend’s eyes, he was too busy fucking Castiel. "You like that, huh, slut?" Dean growled, pounding into Cas, sweat dripping down his chest. The blue eyed boy let out a choked moan in response, his mouth hanging open, slack with pleasure as his eyes got brighter and brighter the closer he got to cumming. "D-Don't you dare stop! F-Feels so fucking good." He mewled, arching his chest up and popping his ass out, his eyes fluttering shut in pleasure. Dean slapped Cas' ass with his free hand, watching the pale skin redden and jiggle. "Gonna make you cum untouched, fucking slut..." He sneered, his dick twitching deep inside Castiel. Castiel’s eyes shot open. Did Dean just...spank him? The smaller boy came with a loud scream of ecstasy, a light bulb in the living room bursting on its own as his eyes flashing a blinding blue light. Dean froze. "Cas?" He pulled out and pulled Castiel up into a standing position, turning Cas around. "You did it again."   
  
Castiel had a dreamy look on his face, his eyes fading back to his normal ocean blue. "Mmm, I'm sleepy. I wanna go to bed." The smaller boy murmured childishly, slowly slumping forward into Dean’s arms.   
  
Dean just raised an eyebrow. Maybe he was just imagining things. He still hadn't cum yet, but if Cas was tired, he would just go jerk off in the bathroom or something. "Yeah, Cas, sure." Dean mumbled, swooping Cas up and carrying him up the stairs, leaving the butter knife and the lube on the counter, for a soon to be very confused Gabe to find in the morning. Castiel giggled and clung to Dean, smiling lazily. "Y-You're so sweet." He purred and nuzzled Dean’s jaw. Cas frowned when he couldn't feel Dean’s cum inside him, pouting slightly. He sat up once he was on his bed and pulled Dean down. "Fuck me, you haven't cum yet." He demanded childishly. Dean grinned and shook his head. "It’s fine if you’re tired, Cas."   
  
"Nooo! Fuck me!" Castiel whined, his eyes round and pleading. "If you don't I'll find ways to turn you on until you do. Never doubt the internets plentiful database of ideas." He challenged. Dean laughed. "Go right ahead, Cassie."   
  
Cas whimpered and stood up, an idea sparking in his mind. He _never_ thought he would use this. Gabriel bought it for him as a prank on his birthday online. But now it would just be _awesome._ The smaller boy padded to his closet and pulled out a box. He grabbed the large vibrator, pulling it out and waving it for Dean to see. "Mmm, haven't used this yet. Thank you Gabriel." He purred and grabbed the remote. Cas sauntered back to the bed, getting on his knees at the end of it. He rolled his hips and hummed in anticipation, tossing Dean the remote. The smaller boy winked, taking his bottom lip into his teeth as he sank down. Dean moaned loudly, before he clicked the on button, noticing that there were seven different levels of intensity. “Oh hell yeah, this is gonna be crazy.”   
  
Castiel gasped, bottoming out on the toy. "Y-You can fuck me any time now." He coaxed, trying to convince his boyfriend to just yank him over and fuck him into the mattress. Because as much as he loved this, nothing ever felt as good as Dean. Dean shook his head. "Think I wanna watch you squirm first...." He smirked, turning the dial all the way to five, hearing the vibrator start to buzz. Cas' eyes bugged from his head, his mouth falling open in surprise as he threw his head back and jerked. "Oh _Dean!”_ He cried out, his stomach sucking in at the sensation. Dean smirked and crawled over to Castiel, pressing the long vibrator as deep as it would go, not moving it. "You like that?" He smirked, rocking it slightly, but not pulling it out.   
  
Cas choked on his breath, his eyes glowing a light blue. _“Yes!”_ He wailed, trembling at the vibrations against his prostate. "Oooooohhh fuck, haah! Dean!" He babbled, his glowing eyes rolling into the back of his head. Dean smirked and turned it up all the way to seven. Eager, wanting to fuck Cas was sexy as hell, but overstimulated, fucked out, Cas was amazing.   
  
Castiel let out a string of broken moans and sobs, almost consumed by the pleasure coursing through him. _"Dean!"_ He screamed, the larger boy's bathroom lights shattered as Cas came, shuddering and mewling Dean’s name like a mantra. Dean heard the bulbs burst and decided enough was enough. He pulled the vibrator out of Cas and forced him to sit up. "Cas, you did it _again..."_   
  
Castiel whimpered, giving Dean his best puppy eyes. "Yes, I came without you." He pouted, trying to crawl into Dean's lap so he could ride Dean’s cock. Dean shook his head. "No, Cas... You make everything go all bat shit crazy when you cum." Dean didn’t know how to explain it. Castiel frowned and tilted his head. "I-If you want I can try to stay still." He murmured in confusion. Dean shook his head again. "You know what, Cas? How about we go to sleep and talk about it in the morning, hmm?" Dean hadn't cum, while Cas had cum twice, but he wasn't about to make a huge deal about it. Castiel looked sad and kissed Dean gently. "But I want you to come, please Dean?" He whimpered. Dean sighed and nodded. "Yeah, Cas." He kissed Cas back, then pulled him into his lap, their cocks rubbing together. Castiel smiled and quickly raised his hips up, pushing Dean’s cock inside him. "Close your eyes, I'm going to make you feel good." He whispered.   
  
Dean grinned a little and nodded, letting his eyes flutter closed. "Yeah, Cas, go ahead." He said softly. Castiel reached back and grabbed the vibrator, holding it to his hole. He turned it on to the highest level, causing his whole right channel to vibrate and ripple around Deans cock. "This feel good?" He whispered breathlessly.   
  
Dean let out a shuddering moan, already close to his orgasm. "Y-Yeah, feels amazing..." He whispered. Cas clenched and rocked his hips, "Give it to me, I want you to fill me up." He purred, running his hand all along Dean's torso and neck and through his hair. Dean moaned softly and started rolling his hips up, slow, almost like he was tired, which he pretty much was, he could barely keep himself awake.   
  
Castiel moaned and cupped Dean’s face. "Come on, just a little more, I'll wake you up after. Just cum for me." He coaxed needily. Dean moaned softly and came deep inside Castiel, his eyes slipping closed a few seconds later. Cas turned the dildo off and curled up on Dean’s chest, his head nestled snugly under Dean’s. "I love you, sleep well." He whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE: I feel like I need to explain myself. A role-play is where one person writes as Deans POV, say the co writer says: 
> 
> "Dean walked back and forth across the room, turning around with a stubborn look. "How is this supposed to be anything but ass-sucking-awful, Cas!" He snapped." 
> 
> The other would respond as Cas. 
> 
> "Castiel sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I don't know, Dean." He said in exasperation." 
> 
> I am roleplaying as Cas, our portrayals of the characters may not be perfect, in the slightest, but we try. And managing an rp and keeping it from going haywire is PRETTY DAMN HARD. An rp is meant to get out emotions, have fun, be who you want to be without the world keeping you at limits. Im sorry its been a horrible read, and I hope this helps make sense of the crazy plot and mixed writing styles between it. I tried to edit it so it flowed, but there were a lot of rough patches.
> 
> My apologies.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEAH UM IM SORRY DONT HATE ME OKAY AND PREPARE YOURSELVES CAUSE THE REALLY FUCKING SAD PART IS IN A CHAP OR TWO

Dean woke up, his hands wrapped around a pillow, not Cas. He sleepily got up and went downstairs to get water, surprised to see Cas curled up on the couch. Castiel peaked an eye open and frowned in confusion. He rubbed his eyes sleepily and sat up. "Good morning, did you carry me down here?" He murmured, pulling Dean down onto the couch with him to cuddle. Dean shook his head. "Didn't carry you here, Cassie." He mumbled, before he allowed himself to be pulled down. Castiel tilted his head, "Maybe I just sleepwalked." He whispered and peppered kisses all along Dean's face. "Mmm, I love you so much."   
  
Dean grinned a little. "Love you too, Cas." He scooted closer to Cas, both of the tall boys just barely fitting on the couch. Castiel giggled and kissed everywhere he could reach, showering Dean in attention before launching up. "Dean! It's eleven!" He yelped. Dean rolled over to look at Cas. "So?"   
  
"School!" Castiel whined, squirming about to try and get off Dean. "I'm late! I can't have that on my record! It's  _ pristine!" _   
  
Dean shrugged. "I can forge a note from your dad saying you got sick or something, the late wouldn't show up on your record." Dean sat up, rubbing his eyes. Castiel whined childishly, "But the nooottttes!" He whimpered.   
  
"Get them from a classmateeee." Dean whined back, sticking out his tongue.   
  
"Their notes aren't detailed and thorough like mine would be!" Castiel huffed, sitting up to climb off the couch. Dean rolled his eyes. "Then ask the teacher for them after class." Dean twisted his body and threw his leg over Cas' straddling him. Cas squeaked and squirmed, "No! They would mark me absent! Dean c’monnn!"   
  
Dean smirked. "Don't wanna skip? Not even a little?" He looked at Cas with wide eyes. Cas whimpered, giving Dean his best puppy eyes. "Pleasee?" He mewled. Dean chuckled a little and stood up. "Not even a kiss?"   
  
Castiel quickly stood up beside him, pulling him into a deep and rushed kiss. "Mmm," he pulled away. "I love you, go back to sleep." Cas murmured and kissed Dean against before dashing out the door and to his car. The smaller boy started his car up and drove to school, praying his teachers didn't notice. Dean grinned and flopped back down on the couch, closing his eyes, letting himself sleep again.   
  


\---

  
Castiel shakily clutched his phone, listening to the familiar dial tone for the ninth time. 'Leave your name, number, and nightmare at the tone. Beeeeep.' Rang out into his ear as Lucifer jostled closet door. "Lemme in you fag!" He snarled. Cas whimpered and curled farther back into the closet. "D-Dean? I-I know you're probably sleeping o-or busy b-b-but I could really use your h-help." Castiel whispered in a tiny voice, flinching at the banging on the door. The door swung open and Lucifer dropped the paper clip, growling loudly. "C’mere you freak!" He snapped and grabbed Cas' foot, dragging him out into the hallway. The football team cackled as Cas dropped his phone and scrambled towards it, getting his hand stepped on. The voicemail recorded the distant yelps as they dragged Cas down the hall, laughing when he tried to squirm from their grasp. "SWIIRRLLIE!" Michael hollered as he kicked open the locker room. The voicemail ended with a beep and went silent.   
  


\---

 

Dean had been asleep, he  _ loved _ sleeping, though, when his phone rang nine times he woke up, grabbing at it sleepily. "Hello?" But the person had already hung up. Dean saw that he had eight voicemails, and he clicked on them, snapping up hen he heard Cas' scared voice. 

  
"It’s all good now, boys." Lucifer said to his clan. "I want some time alone with the fag..." He looked at Cas like he was his prey. Castiel spluttered when Benny finally pulled his head up from the toilet bowl, his glasses sliding down his face. As the team filed out Benny smirked and dropped Cas to the bathroom floor, leaving the boy to try and clean his glasses. Cas shakily stood up and didn't see Lucifer, limping towards the bathroom door as he muttered. "S-Stupid. T-They ruined my glasses." The smaller boy whimpered and used the hem of his shirt to wipe the toilet water off. Lucifer smirked and walked up behind him. "Remember my promise, Sweetheart?" He said, his hands on Cas' waist.   
  
Castiel yelped and jerked back, looking around wildly before he saw the blurry figure in front of him. "Get away from me!" He squeaked, shakily sliding on his ruined glasses and darting towards the door, he burst out into the hall. Lucifer ran after him and grabbed Cas' hand, tugging him back into the bathroom. "Get back here!" He growled, shoving Cas up against the wall. Cas squirmed, his eyes filling with fear as he opened his mouth and screamed, trying to get someone's attention. School ended already, no one else was around besides the team. He uselessly kneed Lucifer in the gut, trying to see past the oily substance of the toilet water on his glasses. "Leave me alone!"   
  
Lucifer chuckled and shook his head. "Gonna make you moan, baby..." Lucifer reached down and unbuckled his pants with his free hand, before he reached for Cas' jeans. Castiel jerked, desperately trying to push Lucifer back. "N-No, no no no. G-get away from me! P-Please!" The smaller boy whimpered and rambled quickly, squeezing his legs together and kicking Lucifer’s hands back as best he could. Cas got an idea and kicked Lucifer in the crotch as hard as he could, tears pricking at his eyes.   
  
Lucifer groaned loudly in pain, but stood his ground as he shoved Cas' pants down his thin, pale legs.  _ "Was _ gonna fuck you nice and slow...not anymore." He growled, shoving Cas' legs apart so roughly that he tore one of Cas' hamstrings. Castiel let out a scream of pain, tears pricking at his blue eyes. "N-N-No! Please no!" Cas yelped and shoved at Lucifer’s chest, his glasses clattering to the floor as he desperately tried to get away from the larger boy. Lucifer slammed Cas against the wall again, before he yanked off Cas' blue boxers. "What a pretty little cock...." Lucifer murmured, reaching forward to stroke Cas' small, soft pink cock.   
  
The blue eyed boy sobbed and shoved Lucifer back, the lights around the whole school flickering as Cas felt tears fall onto his cheeks. Where was Dean? No. That was dumb of him to think Dean got his messages, the larger boy was probably sleeping. He was a heavy sleeper, an  _ annoyingly heavy sleeper. _   
  
"Just let it happen, pretty boy..." Lucifer murmured, starting to kiss Cas' neck. "Remember when you kissed me? God, it was fucking amazing..." Lucifer was running his hand over Cas' soft thighs and cock. Castiel shook his head, crying steadily by now. "N-No...stop it. I-I don’t want you, and I never will, stop." He babbled hoarsely, shuddering in disgust at the feel of Lucifer’s lips on his neck. The smaller boy jerked away, swallowing thickly. He felt so  _ weak. _   
  
Lucifer took Cas' cock in his hand and started pumping it. That’s Castiel let out a tiny sob, his left leg going limp as pain settled into his muscle. He shoved Lucifer's hand away, sniffling. Lucifer growled and smashed their lips together, just as Dean rounded the corner of the hallway, seeing that. "Hey!" He shouted, running towards them.   
  
Cas gagged, squirming desperately and Lucifer just chuckled and kept going, though, not for long, since Dean grabbed his shoulder and spun him around, punching Lucifer in the jaw, Castiel crashed to the floor, yelping in pain and clutching at his hamstring as he blindly looked around at the blurs. Lucifer snarled, glaring at Dean and punching him back. "Wanna join?" He snarked. Deans head snapped to the side. "I thought fags disgusted you?" He said back, tackling Lucifer.   
  
Lucifer thudded to the ground, kneeing Dean in the crotch. "Does he look like a guy?  _ No. _ Just wanna fuck the twink, that's all. Fuck off." Lucifer growled and threw Dean off him into a stall door. Dean groaned and took a deep breath, before he tugged off his shirt and used it to cover Cas' naked cock and thighs. "You said you were gonna make my boyfriend moan, huh? You’re gonna fucking regret it." Dean threw himself at Lucifer again, pinning the other teenager to the ground.   
  
Lucifer raised an eyebrow and grunted when Dean got on top of him.  _ "Yeah _ I was. More like scream, if you know what I mean." Cas nervously felt the shirt, watching the blurs in worry for his boyfriend. "D-Dean, l-l-let’s just go." He whimpered, reaching out blindly for his boyfriend’s hand. Dean ignored him, glaring down at Lucifer a little. "Why aren't you fighting back, huh?" He was on his hands and knees above the bully, a hand on either side of his head, his tan chest curved inward and muscled. "Just admit you’re gay, Lucifer."   
  
"I love pussy, I just wanna see what that lil twink sounds like. You're looking a little horny if I do say so myself, gonna cheat on that fag? Cause I'll take him."   
  
Dean sneered in disgust, bringing a hand up and punching Lucifer in the nose. Dean leaned down to snarl in Lucifer’s ear. "Leave him  _ alone." _   
  
Lucifer groaned and jerked, punching Dean back across the face.  _ "No." _ He growled. The lights flickered as Cas' breathing picked up. "D-Dean?" He whispered worriedly.   
  
"Cas, just wait!" Dean said back, turning back to Lucifer. "Why won't you admit you’re gay, huh, fucking  _ queer." _   
  
"Why won't you admit you're actually straight, huh? Why won't you admit you don't even love that piece of shit and you're using him to get a damn scholarship cause he's a nerd." Lucifer retorted, smirking when he saw the blinded boy freeze. The lights burst above Cas as he sobbed, causing Lucifer to jerk. "HOLY SHIT!" Lucifer hollered and scrambled back. Castiel curled up in a pained ball, crying out at the tearing feeling in his leg before he disappeared from thin air. "Pft, I win.  _ Winchester. _ " Lucifer purred smugly, glancing back over to where Cas was previously. "Dude! He's fast! I fucking ripped his hamstring open at least." Lucifer whispered to himself. "Probably got strong thighs, good for clamping around your head as you eat them out, am I right?"   
  
Dean gagged, standing up. "You didn't win shit. He doesn't like you. At  _ all. _ He thinks you're a gross piece of fucking shit and he's  _ never _ gonna want you." Dean smirked at Lucifer. Lucifer smugly stood up and winked. "I think I won, have fun playing hide and seek. He sobs a lot." The boy said lowly. "Gotta small dick too, kinda sad."   
  
"My dicks so huge, it just cancels out." Dean knew it was shit, but that's all he had right now. He gave Lucifer a once over, groaning softly in disgust when he saw his boner tenting in his sweatpants bulge.   
  
"Bet mine's bigger." Lucifer challenged, "He'd love it, doubt you could fuck him into a mattress like I could. I mean, I'm not a defender for nothing." He purred smugly and gestured to his muscled body. Dean rolled his eyes, he could  _ not _ believe he was having this conversation, but Cas had run off to get help, or the cops or something, right? "You wanna measure?" He asked mockingly.   
  
"Totally." Lucifer said pridefully, "You first, dude." Castiel popped up in the one place he felt safe. Dean’s bed. The smaller boy curled up and snuggled under the blankets, almost crying at the pain in his leg. It had dimmed, but it was still sharp and throbbing. Did Dean really not like him? He spent the whole time arguing with Lucifer and trying to get him to admit he was gay, it was kinda weird.    
  
Dean rolled his eyes, but he had to keep Lucifer here. If Cas was bringing help, they had to be here to arrest the dick. "Yeah, sure."    
  
"No one’s even here." Lucifer grumbled mockingly. "Gotta say, the last time someone looked at me like you are now, it was when I was dunking your boyfriend’s face in this here toilet bowl." The football player said whimsically, gesturing to the toilet that no one ever used because it was  _ disgusting; _ the ominous first stall _. _   
  
Dean clenched his fist and tried not to punch Lucifer in the face. "Whatever." He said, starting to unzip his pants for this 'dick measuring' or whatever it was. Lucifer smirked and unzipped his own pants. "I'm nine inches, mother fucker, thick as well." Lucifer said cockily. Castiel couldn't help but feel hurt by what he heard. Did Dean really use him for a scholarship? The smaller boy pulled a pillow to his chest, thinking for what seemed like endlessly. The more he thought about Dean, the less he realized he had appeared outside of the bathroom with Dean's pillow tucked to his chest.   
  
"Yeah right." Dean pulled out his soft cock, jerking it a few times to get himself hard, his own cock filling up with blood in his hand.   
  
Castiel heard Dean's voice and looked up. No. He was going to be the one to try to fix it. It wasn't fair to Dean for him to always be the one lost in his feelings. Cas tried to walk and winced, stumbling slightly before he caught himself. The boy walked into the bathroom, his eyes widening at what he saw. Were they....are they...? "Are you jerking off together?" Cas whimpered with a sad look. Lucifer smirked, not even looking at Dean’s cock yet. "Yeah, wanna come over here? I’m pretty sure our friends could use some lovin'." Lucifer said cheesily, walking over and pinning a confused and scared Cas to the wall.   
  
"Cas!" Dean yelped, shoving his cock back in his pants. Where the fuck were the cops? "Don’t touch him." Dean pulled Lucifer off of Cas. "Let’s just go, Cas."   
  
"W-Why were you both jerking off t-together?" Castiel asked in a quiet voice, more confused than hurt. His eyes glowed dimly, making his ocean blue eyes electric with emotion. "I-I can go, you both can stay." He murmured and turned towards the door, limping heavily with his left leg almost dragging behind him. Dean rolled his eyes. "We weren’t jerking off, Cas. I'll explain in the car." Dean followed Cas out, leaving Lucifer behind in the school bathroom.   
  
"Call me later!" Lucifer hollered with a laugh as the front doors closed. Cas limped less and less as they got to the car, breathing raggedly from the amount of use his right leg had been through. Dean shivered a little when they got outside. He helped Castiel into the car, before he froze. "I'll be right back." He said, before he ran into the school, coming out a few minutes later, grinning a little. Castiel frowned and watched Dean with a concerned look. "Are you okay?" He asked softly, his eyes round and concerned for his boyfriend.   
  
Dean nodded. "Yeah, Cas, fine." He started up the car and started to drive home. "You feeling okay?" He looked over at Castiel.   
  
"You first, what did you do?" Cas asked curiously, slowly squirming his body into Dean's side. The smaller boy curled his torso against Dean’s chest, laying his raven haired head on Deans collar bone snugly.   
  
Dean grinned a little, loving the warm feeling of Cas. "Well, I thought you ran off to get the cops, so I thought I had to keep Lucifer there so he wouldn't escape. The guys fucking obsessed with you or something." Dean snorted. Castiel nodded and smiled, looking up at Dean shyly.  _ God he was perfect. _ In every way, shape, and form. "I meant a minute ago when you ran back inside." He murmured.    
  
"Oh." Dean cleared his throat. ""He wanted to have a dick measuring contest."   
  
Cas frowned and tilted his head. "So you ran back inside...to see who could measure their penis size faster?" He asked slowly. "That is easy. You are nine and a half inches, two point seventy three inches thick around the base when fully hardened, two point three when you aren't. You're approximately four point three four inches above average." The smaller boy listed off, his brow furrowed in confusion. "It is very easy to calculate, I just need one look. So technically I would win."   
  
Dean almost served the damn car. "Holy shit, Cas!" He laughed. "First of all, no, it was just who had the bigger penis. And secondly, how do you know all that?"   
  
Castiel smiled and shrugged, "You first, did you lose?" He teased fondly, placing a gentle kiss on Dean's chest. Dean whimpered a little, as Cas kissed right over a bruise, and his nerves were confused. Technically, it should have hurt, pressure on a bruise always hurt, but the pressure being applied felt good as fuck, like a cool essence spread through his chest. "D-Don’t know, you walked in."   
  
"But you went back to measure, that is what you said, correct?" Cas asked, noticing that it was a bruise because of how Dean flinched at first. He gently laid another kiss, hating when Dean felt pain. Dean shook his head. "I went to get something, I'll show you when we get home." He mumbled softly, his already hard dick starting to perk up again. Cas smiled and laid his head back down, letting out a content sigh. "T-Thank you for coming...I-I thought you wouldn't get the messages because you sleep heavily..." He whispered distantly. Dean turned his head and pressed a kiss to Cas' hair, before he turned back to the road. "If I knew what would happen, I would have gone with you to school."   
  
"Y-Yes, at least today is Friday. We can sleep together tonight." Castiel murmured, feeling ever the more safe in Dean's arms.   
  
"Wanna have a movie night?" Dean asked, stopping at a stoplight. Castiel nodded, chewing on his lip fondly. "O-Okay, that sounds nice. What movie?" He asked.   
  
"I dont know." Dean shrugged, turning into a store parking lot. "You wanna come in with me to get snacks?"   
  
Castiel giggled, letting his fingers trail along Dean’s chest. "Yes. Let me look up good movies to watch with a significant other." He chirped. Dean grinned and parked the car, twisting his body so he as straddling Cas. "Didn't get to do this this morning..." He murmured, looking at Cas with bright green eyes. Cas gasped slightly and looked up at Dean, his lips parting in surprise. "Do what..?" He murmured, his hamstring aching numbly under Dean’s weight.   
  
Dean shrugged and slid down, down, until he was in the tiny, cramped space between the dashboard and the seat. Reaching forward, he pulled down the zipper of Cas' jeans. Castiel gasped sharply, his cheeks turning pink. He didn't want Dean to see his ripped open underwear. That would make him seem even weaker than he already was. "D-Dean." He breathed out with wide eyes.   
  
"Yeah, Cas?" Dean pulled he flaps apart and started pulling Cas' jeans down.   
  
"Y-You don't have to, I-I can do it to y-you." Castiel rambled as his eyes glowed dimly. The pure  _ emotion _ he felt from seeing Dean like that, it made him shudder in anticipation. Dean shook his head. "I want you to get some pleasure, Cas." He murmured softly, pulling Cas' pants down, growling a little when he saw the ripped boxers. Lucifer. He hated the son of a bitch   
  
"B-But what about you...?" Cas whimpered, his slim hands shakily moving to bury in the short hairs at the back of Dean's head. Dean just chuckled a little. "I'll be fine, Cas. Don't worry about me..." He murmured, pulling Cas' cock out. "So pretty, baby..." He murmured. Cas turned a deep red, his hamstring feeling better and better with every touch from Dean's calloused fingertips. "A-Am not..." He gushed shyly, chewing on his lip and looking down with a bashful look. Dean brought a hand up and tilted Cas' face, so he was looking Castiel in those pretty blue eyes. "You are." He grinned. "So pretty and sweet and loving..." He murmured, starting to take the tip of Cas' cock into his mouth.   
  
Castiel gasped, his jaw going slack at the hot wave traveling up his spine. "O-Oh!" He mewled and clutched at Dean’s head. Dean smirked and started bobbing his head slowly, wanting his perfect moment with Castiel to last. Castiel couldn't help but let out a tiny moan, his legs spreading with each dive of Dean's head. "L-Lower." He whimpered pleadingly, trying to guide Dean's head a little farther down than his cock. Dean smirked a little around Cas' cock and dipped his head lower, until his nose was pressed into the smooth, soft skin of Cas' abdomen   
  
Castiel keened and let his head fall back. Not exactly what he wanted, but it felt nice. "N-No..oh my god..." He mewled,  _ "Lower! _ I-I want it lower." The smaller boy gasped out.   
  
Dean pulled off and chuckled. "Sorry, baby. Misunderstood you, there." He crouched down lower and spread Cas' asscheeks apart, looking at the boy’s hole.   
  
Castiel gulped and stared at the ceiling, trying to  _ feel _ where Dean was instead of see. He practically memorized the roof of the Impala, trying to not let his nerves get the best of him. Dean had an  _ amazing _ tongue. If anyone even came near they would know what was going on. Dean leaned in and closed his eyes, pressing his lips to Cas' pretty pink hole, before he started eating Cas out slowly, taking his time. Cas felt a burst of pleasure zing from his abdomen, his blue eyes becoming hooded within a second. Oh god, this was his  _ favorite _ thing that Dean did to him. "Dean!" He moaned breathlessly. Dean smirked and kept going, his teeth coming out every few seconds, biting and sucking at Cas' hole. "Wanna make you cum just from this..."   
  
"Ohhhhmmmmmnnn..." Castiel hummed, his head falling back as his chest arched towards the windshield. The smaller boy's raven haired head lolled back and forth slowly, a look of bliss on his sharp features. Dean brought a hand up and buried two fingers in Cas' mouth. "Suck." He mumbled, pulling Cas' hole ever closer to him.   
  
Castiel cried out around Dean’s fingers, his legs moving without pain to hook over Dean’s strong shoulders. The smaller boy started suckling, getting as much spit as he could onto Dean’s thick fingers. Dean smirked and started thrusting his fingers in and out of Cas' mouth, loving the view he was getting. Dean started going at it now, his stiff tongue thrusting in and out of Castiel. Castiel's legs clamped around Dean’s head, his cry muffled by Dean’s fingers.  _ "Dean!" _ He choked out, rocking his hips down on to Dean’s face. Dean moaned softly, loving the feeling of Cas' legs around him. Biting his lip, Dean wanted to turn up the intensity, but he didnt know how. Bringing his other fingers up, he spit on them and slowly slid them into Casiel.   
  
Castiel moaned and spread his legs as wide as possible. "M-More, I want more." He demanded, tugging gently at Dean’s hair as he felt himself approach the edge. "Give me your tongue, want your long, hot tongue moving inside me. Wanna clench around it." The smaller boy babbled, losing his formal grammar like he did when he was about to cum. Dean smirked and spread Cas' hole open with his fingers before he slipped his tongue in, wiggling it around. Cas cried out, his stomach sucking in desperately. "Oh  _ fuck!" _ He moaned, his whole body bowing. "A-A little farther, just what I need. Just a lil deeper." The blue eyed boy whimpered needily. Dean all but buried his face into Cas' ass, licking and sucking and biting wherever he could, his fingers digging into Cas' thighs. Castiel let out a tiny, pleasure filled scream, his whole body trembling and spasming under Deans hold. "So  _ good! _ Ohmygod! Ohhhh...oh my fucking god!" The smaller boy cried out in ecstasy, clutching at Dean’s hair desperately as pleasure consumed him. Cas came while he moaned Dean’s name, his eyes rolling back into his head at the feel of Dean's tongue writhing inside him. But Dean kept going, wanting Cas to ride out his orgasm with pleasure. Reaching down, Dean started to jerk himself off as he licked and sucked Cas' smooth skin. Castiel practically screamed again when Dean kept eating him out. Every swipe of his tongue or growl that emanated from the larger boy caused him to tremble and cry out. The smaller boy felt almost drunk off the pleasure Dean was giving him, his body going limp and pliable as his eyes began to glow dimly. Dean fucking  _ loved _ overstimulating Cas, and he started jerking himself off vigorously, driving himself closer to orgasm as he kept his face pressed up to Cas' body.   
  
Cas choked desperately, letting out broken moans and pulling Dean’s face as close as physically possible. He was almost vibrating with pleasure, causing Cas' eyes glowed like flashlights. It felt  _ so fucking good. _ It felt like only yesterday that he was a shy virgin, not even knowing what sex was other than a way to reproduce from biology. Now he was mewling and moaning his boyfriend’s name in the front seat of his car with a  _ tongue _ up his ass. "O-Oh my god! I-I'm gonna...I'm gonna cum again. It's so good. So fucking good Dean- OH MY GOD!" The smaller boy rambled, jerking violently when Dean licked over his prostate. Dean pulled away when he felt the car start up under him. "Cas?" He looked up at Cas with a raised eyebrow, his lips shiny and plump.   
  
Castiel panted, slowly coming down from his high as he felt Dean move away. Was it something he did? The smaller boy embarrassedly hid his spit slick ass, his cheeks burning in shame. "S-Sorry, we can go home. I didn't mean to ruin it." He murmured awkwardly, trying to find his pants.   
  
Dean shook his head. "You didn't do anything wrong, just, why’d you turn the car on? I thought after this we were gonna go get snacks?" He looked up at Cas, not mad, just confused. Cas frowned, tilting his head. "I didn't, my hands..um...they were in your hair." The smaller boy explained nervously. Dean nodded. "Then how'd the car turn on? The keys aren't even in the ignition." Dean’s boner was leaking all over his hand, but right now he was focused on something else. Castiel shrugged and rubbed his arms. "I-I don't know, I'm sorry, I was distracted. It must've been my f-foot or something?" He offered shyly.   
  
Dean shrugged, and went back to slowly jerking his cock, looking Cas in the eyes as he moaned loudly, his green eyes hooded. Castiel smiled awkwardly, his eyes timid as he spoke. "D-Do you want some help with that?" He murmured, gesturing towards Dean’s throbbing cock. Dean shook his head. He ran his eyes over Cas' body. "Can’t believe you’re mine...." He murmured, coming up and sitting on the bench seat next to Cas. Cas smiled, thinking for a moment before he rolled over, getting on his hands and knees next of Dean. He looked back over his shoulder, giving Dean a soft look. "Are you sure? I don't want you to get blue balls." Castiel teased shyly. Dean smirked and got on his knees behind Cas, teasing the fat head of his cock at Cas' hole. "You sure, baby?"   
  
Castiel nodded, biting his lip as seductively as he could. "Mmhm, always ready for you. I want you to fuck me so hard the car shakes." The smaller boy purred, looking at the fogged up windows. Dean smirked and slowly slid himself inside, before he started thrusting gently, not wanting to go too fast just yet. Castiel groaned, his head falling forward as he arched his back down, giving Dean the perfect view of his ass. "So deep, stretching me just right." He murmured to himself, his fingers curling against the leather seat.   
  
Dean moaned at the view and couldn't hold back as he started fucking in and out of Castiel, his breath coming in little pants. Castiel wanted to tell Dean to angle down, to lay over his back so he would fuck into him at the perfect angle. But he didn't. It was about Dean’s pleasure. The smaller boy clenched around Dean, wiggling his ass gently just to show off. Dean leaned down and reached over, grabbing Cas' cock, starting to jerk him off. "Want you to cum, baby..." He murmured into Cas' ear.   
  
Castiel gasped and brought his head back to lay on Dean’s shoulder. He didn't want to seem like he needed it. But god, he  _ wanted _ it. The smaller boy bit his lip and shook his head defiantly, trying to see what would happen if he defied Dean's wishes. "N-Never." He murmured. Dean growled a little. "I'll just  _ make _ you cum then, hmm?" Dean angled down, knowing that was where Cas' prostate was and started to pound into it, his other hand jerking Cas off at the same time.   
  
Castiel screamed, his whole body trembling in pure pleasure as he smacked a hand up on the window. His slim hand tried to grab on and slid back down, leaving along finger marks on the drivers side.  _ "Dean!" _ Cas wailed, everything about his voice echoing the euphoria he was feeling.   
  
"Not gonna cum ‘til you do, baby..." Dean swore, his hips snapping in and out, wanting to cum so bad, but wanting Cas to cum even more. Castiel let out a string of noises, pulling Dean’s face towards his neck needily. He knew that he was already getting jerked off and fucked in the sweet spot, but he needed a little something extra. "G-Give it to me, daddy, need it. So good. Just what I needed, always what I need. Only you. Fucking suck on my neck, I want you to devour it as you fuck my brains out." The words just spewed from his mouth, feeling himself teeter on the edge of cumming. Dean smirked and nodded, biting Cas' neck, before he soothed it with his tongue, starting to suck, hard. Dean knew that the mark would be dark, so he kept going, sucking in the same place that everyone would be able to see. He wanted them to know Cas was  _ his. _   
  
Castiel shuddered at the primal feeling. The feeling of Dean practically claiming him. He moaned better than any pornstar could even  _ dream _ of, his eyes rolling back into his head as he jerked and spasmed, cumming for the second time that day. Cas grabbed at Dean’s biceps, almost passing out from the pure pleasure wracking his body. Dean came deep inside Cas when he felt the boy under him start to orgasm, and Dean’s thrusts slowed to a stop, he was breathing heavily. Reaching over, he opened the glove box and took out a juice pouch, handing it to Cas. "Here...we usually use these for road trips, but I figured you'd be thirsty." Dean mumbled, grabbing one for himself. Castiel lazily looked over at what Dean was handing him, surprised when he finally noticed he could see without his glasses. The smaller boy shakily took the juice box, clenching around Dean to tease him. "Mmm, what a man, thank you." He murmured fondly. Dean smirked, then moaned softly at the feeling of Cas tightening around him. He didn't want to pull out, he wanted to stay like this forever. Castiel rolled them over so Dean was laying down, plopping his plump ass right in Dean's lap. "Mm, hello." He said softly and rolled his hips, grinding against Dean just to see him moan again.   
  
Dean looked up at Cas with wide eyes. "Hi." The boy blurted out, his breathing short and erratic. Cas giggled, arching his chest forward subtly. "This is an amazing juice box, really helped." He commented, sucking the apple juice through the straw slowly. Dean nodded, a soft moan slipping out of his lips. "G-Glad I could help...." God, he was like a blushing virgin.   
  
Cas smiled seductively, reaching to his side and wrapping his slim fingers over the volume button. "Let's just..." He whispered and turned up the volume, smiling fondly when Dean’s favorite classic rock station came on. He set down the juice box and leaned down, capturing Dean's lips in a slow kiss. Dean moaned, biting Cas' lip a little as he slid his tongue into Cas' mouth. Castiel rocked his hips to the beat of the music, sucking gently on Dean’s tongue before pulling back and grazing their lips together. "Mmm, I’m in charge, you're not on top of me." The smaller boy chided and pecked Dean's lips. Dean rolled his eyes, but he  _ loved _ when Cas took charge, when he was all confident in his body and mind, it as something Dean didn't see much.   
  
"I had a dream, that we went into a sex shop, and bought some stuff, without the other seeing. And then gave each other the gifts in the end. It was  _ thrilling _ and embarrassing. But it was fun, we should do that sometime, hm?" Castiel mewled, circling his hips on Dean’s defined abdomen.   
  
Dean moaned softly. "T-There’s a sex shop over there." Dean pointed. They were at a string of stores, where all the stores were connected, and there was a sex shop right in between a shoe store and a pizza joint. Castiel smirked and looked down at Dean. "Good," he said and disappeared in thin air, his clothes vanishing along with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEAH UM IM SORRY DONT HATE ME OKAY AND PREPARE YOURSELVES CAUSE THE REALLY FUCKING SAD PART IS IN A CHAP OR TWO


	23. Chapter 23

Cas stumbled in front of the door to the shop, a confused look on his face. He was only thinking about going here. How was he  _ already there?  _ Dean snapped up. "What the fuck?!" He yelped and threw on an old shirt that was a size too small and he zipped up his jeans, stepping out into the drizzling rain. "Cas?" He called, looking around. Castiel waved from across the street, looking just as confused as he was. "H-Hello!" He called as if he was meeting someone completely new, a timid look on his face. Dean ran over. "Did I pass out or something?" He asked as he walked up to Castiel, the white shirt stretched thin across his chest.   
  
Cas shrugged in confusion. "I-I don't know, I thought I may have slept walked or something again." He murmured, turning red at the sight of Dean’s perfectly sculpted chest. Cas ran his hands along it before winking and darting into the store. And what he saw was... _ crazy. _   
  
Dean followed him in and took a deep breath. "Holy shit..." He looked around at the walls and shelves full of products, for men, for women, both.... "Cas, hey!" Dean ran up behind him and pulled out his wallet. "We'll buy our stuff separately, so the other doesn't see what they bought." Dean handed Cas a credit card, that said 'Jim Smith.' "Fun thing about me, I run credit card scams." Dean shrugged, hoping Cas wouldn’t be mad. Castiel looked up at Dean with a scolding look, chewing on his lip before he jumped up and pecked Dean’s cheek. "No crazy stuff like whips." The smaller boy warned and walked off, shyly turning into the farthest isle.    
  
"I love you!" Dean called to him with a dopey smile as thought started turning in his mind. So he was getting stuff Cas would use. Okay, shouldn't be too hard... Dean grabbed a basket and started slipping in plugs, panties. He saw a vibrator you could slip onto your tongue, and he hoped Cas would get it for him. Dean's eyes widened when he saw a huge tattoo and piercing kit, and after some inspection, he saw that it was pretty legit. It was pricey, but it was amazing, and Dean slipped it in, hoping Cas would be okay with it. And besides, the box said that if you didn't like it, all you had to do was not use the oil provided and wash it everyday and it would be gone in a month.

 

Castiel nervously walked to a worker, tapping their shoulder. "U-Um, excuse me, I'm having trouble with...um... _ this." _ The smaller boy gestured to the whole row of cock rings he regrettably walked into. "What do you need, hon?" The woman asked with a smile. Cas turned an even darker red. "U-Um, just to find stuff for my boyfriend." He murmured shyly, glancing around at the overwhelming amount of sex supplies. Dean better not be having  _ that _ much fun with this. And now that he thought about it. He was Dean. Of course he was having fun.   
  
The woman laughed a little. "Not laughing at you, hon, the people in here either know exactly what they want, or they have no idea. What were you thinking you wanted?" She looked at his empty basket, unlike Dean’s, which was practically full to the brim, and he almost had a stroke when he walked into the lingerie aisle.   
  
Cas smiled and pointed at Dean when he came into view on the other side of the store. "T-That's him, I don't know what I want, do you have any popular things?"   
  
She gave Dean a once over and nodded. "Goody for you. If I was straight, I'd try to hit that." She murmured, before she looked around he wall of cock rings. "You want one of these for you, him, or both?"   
  
"J-Just him please, I don't know what those are exactly, more like don't trust them." Cas said shyly, smiling at the comment. "We're just messing around and buying stuff for the other as a game, i-it's not like anything else." He explained quickly, trying to make himself seem like less of a whore. She nodded and put an hand on Cas' arm. "Hey, there’s nothing to be embarrassed about, alright?" She said softly, looking into Cas' eyes. "What's your name?"   
  
"Castiel, I'm kind of new at the whole..." Castiel trailed off, "Nevermind, what are the most bought items?" He asked nervously. She rubbed his arm a little, trying to calm the boy down before she stepped away. "Cock rings are one of the most bought items." She started, gesturing around. "So, you guys are buying stuff for each other? Who’s the top and whos the bottom?"   
  
"I-I...um, I'm the bottom." Cas admitted shyly, looking at all the rubber rings in front of him. There were some that were almost as big as skateboard wheels, and others the size of tiny elastic bands. It was a  _ scary _ range of sizes. She nodded, before she went to the simple, metal cockrings and grabbed a few of the larger and smaller range, before she handed them to Cas. "Which one would you say is his size?"   
  
Castiel bit his lip and glanced at the rings, almost embarrassedly taking the largest one in her hand. "T-Thank you. Is there anything else that is highly recommended?"

 

The woman nodded. "Do you think you guys would enjoy cuffs? Or blindfolds? Are you guys into the whole BDSM scene?" 

 

Castiel turned redder and redder, swallowing thickly. "U-Um, handcuffs o-or stuff that vibrates is usually something he mentions." The smaller boy said, remembering times where Dean suggested things. Jo nodded. "Ok, well...." She led Castiel to another aisle, full of gags and restraints. "You could get some of this stuff, vibrators are in the next aisle."   
  
Castiel sighed and slowly picked out a simple pair of handcuffs and a ball gag as a joke. He giggled and tossed it into his basket, walking back to Jo. "Could you help me with the um..vibrating toys?" He asked nervously. 

 

Jo nodded. "Yeah, sure, hon." He showed him around. "You got the regular vibrators." She gestured to the wall of vibrators, all different colors and sizes. "Then you got the dual ones, where you wear it and he carries around a remote, which he can activate it at any time, given you’re in a 1 mile radius."   
  
Castiel couldn't help himself, he  _ immediately _ grabbed the dual acting vibrator, tossing it in his basket. He noticed a vibrating tongue slip and picked it up, peering at it before setting it in his basket. "O-Okay, anything else?" 

 

Jo grinned a little, before she walked into the feminine aisle. "Are you guys into makeup?"   
  
Castiel nodded shyly, looking over the large array of tubes and palettes and brushes. The woman grinned a little, showing Cas all the stuff they had. Eventually, they left the aisle, and she led him into dildo section. "I mean, I saw him grab a bunch from here for you, so other than that, it's pretty much it. You can get one mommogrammed to say your name, or whatever you want. He didn't know about that."

 

Castiel turned bright red, thinking about something funny he could get Dean. The smaller boy grabbed a collar that said 'Daddy' and giggled, tossing it into his basket. He shyly walked up to the register, taking out the card Dean gave him.   
  
"Yo, whatcha doin in this section? Gotta special lady?" A worker drawled as he sauntered up behind Dean. Dean froze, mid-examining the panties. "Uh, got me a special gentleman."    
"Oooo! Free of judgement here. Need any help?" Ash asked smugly, chewing on his toothpick. Dean blushed also. "N-Not really, sir." He said awkwardly. 

  
"C’monnn dude! Why not! Live a little. C'mere, lemme show you the fucking machines and monster cock stuff, unless you're more vanilla. Then you're gonna wanna get a collar just for the fun of it.   
  
Dean raised an eyebrow. "I think I  _ will _ get a collar. And, if you could lead the way to this..." Dean cleared his throat. "'Monster cock stuff.'" 

  
Ash smirked and turned on his heel. "Finally!" He hummed. "Right there are the monster cocks, even gotta vibrating one but that's a ton of  _ whoa. _ There's also one that connects to a fuckinf machine but those are casshhh if you know what I mean." Ash explained lazily.    
  
Dean smirked, thinking about his credit card,. "I have 'casshhh'." He looked at Ash. "So yes, I would love to see one of these fucking machines." He didn't want to come off as a dick, but he was just excited. Ash smirked and patted Dean on the back, guiding him into a back room before he pushed back a curtain. "Look at  _ these _ beauties." He said as he showed them the newly stocked items. Dean’s eyes widened as he walked around, running his hands all over the shiny, sleek metal. "I want your best one."   
  
Ash smirked and pointed towards a machine in the corner. "That'll be your best bet, most popular one, people always come back to buy it because of its recommendations."   
  
Dean smirked and walked over to it, running his hands all over it. “How much?” He turned to Ash.   
  
"Four hundred, free delivery." Ash drawled. Castiel took his bag and waited by the front door, awkwardly nodding to people who walked in.   
  
“I'll take it.” Dean nodded, giving it a final look, knowing he was spending well over a thousand dollars, but it was worth it. “And I want all the dildos that come with it, fit with it, those monster ones you were talking about.” He said lowly. “Also, do you guys monogram plugs?”   
  
Ash chuckled, nodding smugly. "Yep. Lemme grab the dildos." He said and walked into another room. He came out with a box and an armful full of dildos, some huge and ridged, others vibrating or bulbous. It was crazy. "You want  _ all _ of them?" He asked. Dean nodded. "Indeed I do." He had no idea where he was gonna store all his shit, but he did know that his sex life was gonna get a lot more interesting. Maybe the basement? No one ever used it, and it was pretty clean. His mom got it fixed up as a toy room for Dean and Sam before she... Dean shook himself a little. "Could you guys deliver during school hours?" He wanted it to be a surprise for Cas. Ash smirked and nodded, piling the dildos into a box. "Gotcha, was your boyfriend the one in the cock ring section?" The worker said smugly. Dean blushed a little and nodded. "Yeah, probably..." He thought a little, before he pulled an old receipt out of his pocket. "You got a pen?"   
  
Ash laughed and nodded, tossing Dean a pen from his back pocket. "Never seen someone blush so hard in my entire life." He commented casually and leaned against an upright fucking machine. Dean chuckled a little and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, he's shy." He cleared his throat, before he wrote his own name, and Castiel’s name on the paper. His hand shook a little as he wrote "Daddy's Little Boy." On the paper. "C-Could you get these written on the bases of some plugs? And a collar?"   
  
Ash took the paper and snorted, nodding. "This is probably the least graphic request I've gotten all week." He drawled and led Dean out to the cash register, "I'll ring you up."   
  
Dean blushed a little and followed Ash, smiling at Cas a little when he walked by. He went over to the farthest counter, so Cas couldn't see what he got, before he quickly ran to the collar section and grabbed one that was a pretty pink and had "Daddy’s Fucktoy" on it in black, cursive letters, he walked back and plopped it on the counter, blushing. Castiel bit his lip and stood on his tiptoes, craning his neck to try and see what Dean got. Ash chuckled and bagged all of Dean's stuff. "Seven hundred dollars, but imma give you a discount. Make it five hundred." He said in pity and amusement. Dean grinned a little and slid over the credit card. "So, when are you gonna deliver the..." Dean cleared his throat.   
  
"You want it at night tonight or Monday during school?" Ash suggested and took the card, punching in numbers lazily.   
  
"During school. So maybe eleven am? Something like that?" Dean took his spare house key out of his pocket. "Put it in the basement, don't mug me, man." Dean said as he handed it over.   
  
"Gotcha, eleven am." Ash said and handed Dean his bag. "Have fun, I'm sure you'll be in bed until then with the Missus." He said mockingly, winking at Dean.   
  
Dean took the two large bags and gave Ash a nod. "Thanks." He said, before he walked over to Cas. "You ready to go?" He asked, practically straining. Castiel giggled and nodded, darting out of the store. "I've never been so embarrassed in my entire life! Maybe except for when we live streamed...you know." He murmured and cuddled the bag to his chest. "I got weird stuff, don't judge it." The smaller boy scolded. Dean snorted a little, looking at Cas' one, smaller bag. "I'm starting to think maybe I overshot a little."   
  
"It couldn't possibly be crazier than what I got!" Castiel whimpered, giving Dean puppy eyes. He'd gotten a  _ vibrating tongue slip _ for Dean _. _ That had to be the most embarrassing purchase he's ever made! Dean thought about the tattoo kit and fucking machine. "We'll see." Dean shrugged. "C'mon, let’s go home, and show each other what we got, hmm?"   
  
Castiel squeaked excitedly and ran to the car, giggling the whole way as he dove into the front seat. "Let's go let's go!" He said quickly. Dean laughed a little and put his bags in the backseat, before he slipped into the driver's seat next to Cas. "You don't wanna go out and eat first?" He teased as he started up the car. Castiel shook his head stubbornly. "No! We can order in and watch a movie. I want you to put something on." The smaller boy said cheekily and glanced inside his bag. Dean thought about all the panties and stuff he got for Cas. "Hmm..." He teased, starting to drive home, breaking the speed limit. Cas laughed and let his arm slide out the window, catching in the wind as the winds swept his hair back.   
  
Dean looked over at Cas and grinned. God, he was in  _ love… _ He was so fucking in love that it hurt when he wasn’t next to Cas. Castiel stuck his head out the window just enough to feel the wind on his face, a blissful look spreading over his features as his eyes fell closed. The smaller boy hollered, laughing in excitement as he glanced over at Dean. The smaller boy loved seeing that look on Dean's face. Like the larger boy was carefree, finally forgetting about the things he was obviously hiding. Dean winked and turned into his street, parking haphazardly in his driveway, before he eagerly jumped out and grabbed his two bags, looking at Cas with a wide smile. Castiel looked at the two bags with wide eyes, his mouth falling open slightly. They were almost bursting! The smaller boy swallowed and shyly looked up at Dean, biting his lip before he ran inside. Dean ran up to his room, before he thought better of it. "Basement." He said shortly, opening the door for Cas. After all, that's where the fucking machine was gonna be. It was nice and well lit in the basement, it had padding on the ground and a few sofas here and there. It was perfect. Castiel giggled and walked down the stairs in front of Dean, curling up on a couch. "Okay, you first." He said and thrust his bag towards Dean.   
  
Dean grinned and opened it up, sitting on the ground in front of Cas. He got up and went to turn on the lights, before he came back, beaming when he saw he tongue slip. "Nice." He chuckled, before he pulled out all the makeup, his breath catching. "Dude, you wearing makeup is gonna be fucking sexy as hell..." He breathed out, looking at the palettes and tubes. "You're sexy as hell either way, though." He assured Cas. Cas burst out laughing and swatted Dean's shoulder. "Shut up! I know you love it." He murmured, nodding towards the 'Daddy' collar with a smug look. Dean smirked at that, jokingly putting it around his neck. "Perfect fit." He looked up at Cas from his seat on the floor. Castiel swallowed thickly and turned red, nodding shyly. "Mhm, keep looking." He said softly.   
  
Dean pulled a couple more things out, grinning at the cockring. "Oh, shit..." He breathed out, looking a the plastic cockring. "Dude, this is  _ awesome." _   
  
Castiel giggled and tilted his head. "Really? I don't really know what they're for, I just heard someone say one time that they are like sex torture devices. But the lady said they were really popular so I just got one in case you knew what it was." Cas whispered awkwardly. Dean shook his head and grinned when he pulled out the gag and ties. "No,  _ these _ are sex torture devices." He said, looking at the cuffs. Castiel blushed deeply, chewing on his lip. "S-Sorry, she recommended those as well." He explained.   
  
Dean looked up at Cas. "What’re you saying sorry for, Cas?" He said, confused. Cas shrugged, "You said they were torture devices. I don't fully understand or trust my knowledge on these objects." Castiel said, laughing nervously. Dean just stood up and got on the couch, kissing Cas. "It’s perfect, Cas." He murmured, before he pulled Cas down to the floor with him. "Now, c'mon, you got a lot of stuff to see." He pushed the bags towards Cas. Castiel shyly took the first bag, reaching inside to pull out...was that a furry collar? The smaller boy squeaked and laughed, looking over it to turn red when seeing the label. "Dean!" He whimpered, giving the boy puppy eyes. Dean smirked. "Daddy’s Fucktoy?" He smirked, reaching forward and cupping Cas' face softly. "If you don’t like anything, I'll more than gladly return it." He said softly. Castiel smiled and leaned into Dean’s touch before putting the collar on, winking at Dean before picking up a pair or panties. He giggled and stood up, pulling off his shirt. Dean looked up Cas with wide eyes, his cock starting to grow in his jeans. "What're you gonna do, Sweetheart?"   
  
"I'm putting it on." Castiel purred and dropped his pants, turning his back to Dean so he had the perfect view as he slid the panties up his runner legs. The thong nestled perfectly in between his round ass, causing Cas to giggle. "Mmm, good purchase or no?" He asked, looking over his shoulder. Dean reached up and ran his hands over the globes of Cas' butt. "V-Very good." He said hoarsely. He thought about that tattoo kit, and hoped Cas wouldn't get too mad.   
  
Castiel bent over, rocking his ass back into Dean’s large hands. "Mmm, like that?" He mewled quietly. Cas  _ knew _ he had a great ass, and he loved to show it off in front of Dean. Dean nodded. "Great view, Cas..." He said quietly, grabbing the tongue slip. "Wanna try this out now or after you're done going through the stuff?"   
  
Castiel kept his backside to Dean just to tease him. He reached down and grabbed the tattoo kit, laughing in amusement. "Mmm, thank you." He teased jokingly. Dean grinned. "You don't have to do it if you don't want to Cas, I just thought maybe you'd wanna give me a tattoo or something...?"   
  
Castiel purred, slowly rolling and moving his hips in front of Dean's face. "That sounds  _ hot."  _ He whispered. Dean groaned softly, his fists clenched by his sides as he tried to stop himself from ripping the tongue slip open and using it on Cas until he was sobbing.Cas giggled, crouching and spreading his legs, as if he was giving a lap dance to someone who wasn't there. The arched his chest forward, showing off the slim cords in his back. Dean grabbed Cas' waist and pulled him into his lap. "You teasing me, baby?" He growled.   
  
"No." Castiel mewled stubbornly, lacing his arms back to loop around the back of Dean's head. He rolled his hips, giving Dean a reverse lap dance just to edge him on.   
  
"Got so much stuff, I could fuck you silly..." Dean whispered into Cas' ear. "Might make you wear that vibrator you bought, turn it on in the middle of class, just to watch you squirm..."   
  
Castiel gasped and bit his lip, arching against Dean. "Do it then." He challenged quietly, grinding his lace covered ass all over Dean’s boner. Dean moaned softly, before he pushed Castiel away, reaching for the bag, pulling out the dual vibrator. He also pulled out an industrial sized bottle of lube, squirting some out on his fingers. "Gotta stretch you first, baby." He murmured, crawling over to Cas and teasing a finger at his rim. Castiel mewled and laid back, trying to wiggle his panties off. "I-Is there a bed down here?" He asked breathlessly.   
  
Dean nodded and gestured over to the far corner. "Yeah." He slipped two fingers into Cas and started stretching the boy out, thrusting his fingers. Castiel moaned, falling back against the ground with a groan. He rocked his hips gently, loving the feel of Dean's fingers. Dean smirked and quickly stretched out Castiel, slipping the dildo inside of the blue eyed boy a few minutes later. When it was fully inside and on, Dean stood up, wiping his hands on his jeans. "Now that I think about it..." Dean started. "I dont think I'm in the mood. Let's watch that movie." Dean walked over to the couch across from the TV. Castiel stuttered and whimpered, turning bright red. "B-But...I-I'm sorry, was it me?" He asked nervously.   
  
"Of course it's not you, Cas..." Dean murmured, getting up and picking Cas up fro the floor, carrying him to the couch and sitting him down and sitting next to him. Cas would understand in a few minutes. Castiel curled into Dean’s side, nuzzling him gently before he realized he still had the collar on. The boy giggled and kissed Dean’s bicep, turning on a movie. 

 

Five minutes into the movie, Dean slipped his hand into his pocket and hit a button on the remote for the vibrator, turning onto its lowest of eight settings. Cas had forgotten about the plug, almost falling asleep before he jerked and gasped, looking up at Dean. "Don't you dare!" He squeaked and reached back to take the plug out. Cas was  _ not _ going to let Dean win like this. He was supposed to be in charge at least once dammit! Dean grinned a little and lightly pushed Cas' hand away, not letting him take out the plug. "Watch the movie, Cas." He said casually, as if he had no idea what was going on.   
  
Dean grinned a little and lightly pushed Cas' hand away, not letting him take out the plug. "Watch the movie, Cas." He said casually, as if he had no idea what was going on. Castiel shuddered and glued his eyes to the screen. The smaller boy smiled to himself. Dean hadn't even realized what movie he put on yet. Fifty Shades of Grey was the last movie he ever thought he would watch. But here he was.   
  
"They should make a gay version." Dean muttered, watching the screen. Reaching into his pocket again, Dean dialed it up more, loving the power he had. Castiel bit his lip, his eyes becoming hooded as he watched the movie. His fingers clenched into fists, his eyes moving to look absentmindedly at the table. Dean looked over. "Cas, you okay?" He asked innocently, putting a finger under Cas' jaw and tilting his head up, forcing the smaller boy to look at Dean.   
  
Castiel stared at Dean with a blissful look, a breathy noise falling from his lips. It wasn't so intense that he could cum, but it felt good, and distant enough to keep him on edge. "Y-Yes." Cas whispered. Dean smirked, looking at Cas' face. "Want me to keep you like this for a little, Sweetheart?"

  
Castiel growled and pulled Deans face down to his. "I want you to fuck me like a bull on steroids." He purred, giving Dean a predatory look before going back to normal. If Dean was going to tease him, he could tease back. Dean moaned softly before he chuckled. "I'd love to." He murmured, kidding Cas' ear. "But you look so goddamn sexy right now.”   
  
"I hate that you're sexy and I can't do anything to stop you from using it." Castiel murmured, pouting grumpily as the vibrations thrummed gently inside him. Dean smirked a little, before he turned it up to six. Castiel practically felt his soul leave his body at the sudden change in speeds. He cried out, his back arching as his thighs trembled and squeezed together in effort to suppress the vibrations. "Ohmygod!" He mewled, his face turning red. Dean smirked a little. "You want Daddy to fuck you, baby?" He said softly, picking Cas up and carrying him to the bed, he could  _ feel  _ the vibrator still buzzing away inside of his boyfriend. Castiel was moaning and squirming in Dean's arms, his slim hands flying about to find purchase on some part of Dean's chest. "I-I...ohfuck! Mmmmhhh hnnnng. Y-Y-ah! Yes!" Cas cried out, moaning in between words and choking through his vowels.   
  
Dean grinned and layed Cas down on the bed, before he went and grabbed the lube and a small plug with his name on it. Smirking, he also got the tongue slip. When he came back, he ripped off his clothes and jumped onto the bed, opening the package that had the tongue slip in it, crawling in between Cas' legs with it in his hand. Castiel tried to look past Dean’s head, whining impatiently. "What are you doing?" He whimpered, "I'm already stretched."   
  
Dean shrugged and wordlessly ducked his head in between Cas' legs, pulling the vibrator out and turning it off, before he slid the tongue slip onto his tongue, clicking the switch at the bottom. It wasn't crazy vibrating, but Cas would totally be able to feel it. Castiel frowned and grabbed the package from Dean’s hand, reading it. "F-Five settings...what?" He murmured and flipped it over, trying to figure out what Dean was going to do. "D-Dean I'm s-stretched, I don't need it." He encouraged, wiggling his hips to try and move Dean up. Dean smirked and turned it up a little, before he started pressing kisses to Cas' loose hole, his tongue still in his mouth. Castiel moaned and dropped the package, his curiosity instantly leaving at the feel of Dean's mouth. "Mmm, so perfect." He whispered, praising Dean lovingly. The smaller boy watched Dean with a fond look, running his slim hands through his spiky hair.   
  
Dean grinned a little and stuck his tongue out, pressing the small, bullet shaped vibrator to Cas' hole. Cas gasped, almost confused at what was happening. For a second he thought Dean was sneaking the plug back into him. "D-Don't need a plug!" He whimpered, his hips trying to nudge the vibrator away.   
  
Dean grinned and started to lap at Cas' hole, the small, smooth, metal vibrator rubbing against Cas' loose hole every time. Castiel shivered as his eyes became hooded. What was  _ that? _ He didn't remember buying a metal vibrator. The smaller boy tried to use his pleasure fogged brain to figure out what his mischievous boyfriend was doing. The grinning wasn't helping at all, Cas kept getting distracted by how sexy Dean looked like that.   
  
The tongue slip was basically just a small metal vibrator with a band around it to put on your tongue, and so far, Dean was enjoying it. He moaned softly, before he brought a free hand up and started jerking Cas off, slowly. Castiel moaned quietly, nudging his hips at the vibrator again. "Don't need the plug!" He whimpered when he felt quick vibration at Deans lapping tongue. "What are you doing?" Cas whispered in confusion, trying to pull Dean’s head up so he could move the plug away. Dean brought his head up and looked at Cas, sticking his tongue out to show Cas the tongue slip and winking before he went back in on the boys hole.   
  
Castiel's eyes shot open and his head fell back. "The vibrating tongue slip." He breathed out as if he was trying to be the first to answer a complicated math problem. The smaller boy wrapped his legs over Dean’s shoulder, trying to pull him closer. "W-Wanna feel it. I wanna know what it feels like." He murmured pleadingly. Dean raised an eyebrow at Cas. "What do you mean?" His words were lisped.

 

Castiel huffed, tired of Dean's teasing. He looked down at Dean and glared. "I want your fucking  _ glorious _ tongue up my goddamn ass." The smaller boy demanded childishly. So yes, they both could agree. Dean created a monster when introducing a stubborn nerd to the life of sex. Dean smirked and pulled Cas' ass closer to his face and started lapping at Cas' hole again, the bullet on his tongue vibrating. Cas gasped and watched Dean with round eyes, biting his lip at the feeling. Why was Dean teasing so much! The smaller boy whimpered needily, feeling like he would exploded if Dean didn't do something.   
  
Dean finally stuck his tongue into Cas and started to wiggle it around, going deeper and deeper. And Castiel immediately regretted the noise that fell from his mouth. He wailed and arched his back, "Ohjesusfuckingchrist this should be illegal!" He babbled, his thighs clamping down around Dean’s head. The smaller boy trembled violently, trying to keep himself from cumming two seconds into Dean’s gift to him. Dean loved the feeling of Cas' thighs around him, and he scooted closer up the bed to he could get deeper into the moaning boy. Cas could  _ feel _ Dean’s tongue buzzing gently, squirming around inside him like a sin. He fisted his hands in the bed sheets, moaning like a whore at the fact that Dean's tongue was  _ vibrating. _   
  
Dean moaned into Cas' soft flesh and he let his eyes close, just enjoying the moment as he twisted his tongue and let his jaw drop more so he could lap deeper into Cas’ body. Cas clutched at Dean’s head, feeling almost awkward that he was in this much pleasure and Dean seemed so bored and serene. "I-I'm gonna cum!" He whimpered, mewls and crying out like crazy. Dean nodded and brought his hand up again, starting to jerk Cas off. "Be Daddy’s good boy, cum for me..." Dean murmured, starting his eat out Cas with sharp thrusts of his tongue. Castiel was sure that his soul actually left his body this time. The smaller boy bowed his chest to the roof as he wailed with pleasure. He clenched around Dean’s tongue, cumming with a sob of his boyfriend’s name. Dean let Cas ride out his orgasm, pulling away a few minutes later, sliding the tongue slip off and turning it off, flopping down next to Castiel on the bed. "I love you..." He murmured softly.   
  
Cas turned bright red at how Dean just went from an intimate moment to chilling. "I-I love you too, do you want me to help?" He murmured back, glancing down at Dean’s crotch that didn't have a boner bulge like he expected. Dean shook his head. "I'm fine, Cas..." He turned to Cas. "I'm tired... it’s kinda weird, when too much stuff happens in a day, my brain just kinda shuts down, and I don't really feel anything..." Dean shrugged, "Sorry."   
  
Castiel swallowed thickly, nodding with stiff movements and trying not to show his shame of not being satisfactory. "Okay, that's alright. You should sleep." He said and stood up. "I'll clean up," Cas whispered before quietly walking to his clothes and pulling them on.   
  
"I'll feel fine in the morning." Dean yawned as he rolled over, his back pressed against the wall, waiting for Castiel to come back so they could cuddle. Castiel picked up the stuff they bought, feeling more and more ashamed the more he looked at what they had. He slowly put them into the closet and closed it. Cas heard Dean’s steady breathing and assumed Dean was asleep, walking upstairs to get water and shower. Dean fell asleep without Cas, and without Cas, he didn't dream. He stayed there, his arms open for Cas to slide in. Castiel ended up studying and working the whole night, even making Dean some pancakes in the morning as he chugged his second cup of coffee. The smaller boy listened to the deafening silence, the clicking of the keys on his computer and the scraping of his spoon against his cereal bowl. Something felt off about Dean, or about him. He couldn't tell.   
  


\---

  
Dean woke up, feeling a little more like himself. He did his usual morning workout before he went upstairs, the smell of pancakes wafting out the kitchen. "Gooood morning." He grinned, walking over and giving Cas a peck on the lips. Castiel blinked tiredly and grunted in return, his eyes dropping sleepily. The smaller boy typed slowly, finishing off his Religious studies essay along with his AP Robotics class essay on coding and engineering pieces. Dean looked at Cas' ten page essay and his eyebrows shot up. "Cas, did you even sleep?" Dean asked, knowing the answer. Castiel nodded slowly. "Yes, I got up before you." He murmured in a gravelly voice. The smaller boy hit the last key and saved the essays, closing his computer with a thunk.   
  
"Cas, you gotta get to sleep." Dean said, puting Cas' arm around his neck, helping the boy up. "Let’s get you to bed, hm?"   
  
Castiel nodded. He shuffled along side Dean and stopped, slowly tipping over. Right when he was about to fall face first into the floor he vanished in thin air, ending up face first on Dean's bed and then he was out like a light.   
  
"Cas?!" Dean yelped, running to his room. Ok, what the actual  _ fuck? _ Dean didn't want to wake Cas up, but he needed to ask the kid about it when he finished sleeping. Dean kicked off his jeans and shoes and laid down next to Cas, cuddling next to him. Castiel snored slightly in his sleep, curling his limbs instinctually around Dean like a sleepy koala. The smaller boy looked like he had been sleeping for years, his chest rising and falling heavily in time with his breaths. Dean couldn't help the smile that slipped onto his face, and he pulled his phone out of his back pocket, taking a few pictures of Cas. He was just so  _ cute. _   
  
Castiel woke up eight hours later with the  _ worst _ case of bed head he ever had experienced. The smaller boy smacked his lips sleepily and rolled over, sprawling out lazily. "Mmm, I want a cake with a giant bee on it." He murmured in his half sleep half awake state.   
  
It was five pm already, and Dean had stayed next to Cas the entire time, except for when he went to the bathroom. He had slept a little, too, but mostly he scrolled on his phone and stared at the ceiling, just...thinking. "Your birthdays coming up, I could get you one." Dean said back. Castiel groggily opened his sleep fogged eyes, smiling when he saw Dean laying next to him. The smaller boy burrowed his face into Dean’s pillow shyly, almost bashfully at the thought of his boyfriend carrying him to bed. Dean grinned over at Cas, kissing the boys forehead. "Hey, baby. How was your sleep?" He asked softly.   
  
Cas giggled, his heart swelling at the nickname. "Wonderful." He whispered and cuddled into Dean’s side, peppering kisses everywhere he could reach. Dean smiled, blushing a little a the kisses. Dean lifted his arm, wrapping it around Cas. "You wanna just have a lazy day today? Or at least, for the rest of today?"   
  
Cas nodded, biting his lip gently. "Yes, that sounds amazing." He murmured. The smaller boy straddled Dean and cuddled into his chest, giggling quietly as if he were doing it in secret. Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel, before he blurted out. "Do you feel bad? About yesterday?"   
  
"What?" Castiel asked in confused, looking up at Dean with a furrowed brow. Dean shrugged. "Do you feel...I dunno...ashamed?"   
  
Cas shook his head, looking down at his hands. "No, I felt like you got bored and I felt ashamed that I couldn't make it enjoyable.”   
  
Dean shook his head, smiling a little. "I could never get bored of you, Cas."   
  
Castiel smiled at the reassurance. "Thank you." He whispered and nuzzled into Dean’s chest. "I love you. You're the best boyfriend ever." The smaller boy murmured with a happy smile. Dean grinned. "There's no way I'm the best boyfriend ever..." He kissed Cas on the top of his head. "Because you are." He cringed, knowing it was cheesy.   
  
Cas giggled. Dean  _ knew _ he loved cheesy stuff, it always made his cheeks heat up. "No you are." He whimpered and looked up at Dean with puppy eyes. "It's official because your tongue  _ vibrates _ now." Cas said with a dreamy look. Dean chuckled a little, bringing a finger up and booping Cas' nose. "We've never been on an official date before..."   
  
Cas chewed on his lip shyly. "No we haven't. I guess we've just been busy with school and drama and...vibrating tongues..." He said, breathing the words out with a lazy sigh. God he loved Dean’s tongue, and now it was three times as impressive. Dean laughed a little, before he got an idea. "How about..." He whispered. "You and me... can go to the park at night, lay down a blanket, eat a little, then look at the stars?"   
  
Castiel smiled and scooted up, giving Dean a gentle kiss on his jawline. "I’d love that. I can even get ready for you." He murmured softly and laid his head on Dean's shoulder. Dean nodded, looking out his window. The sun was starting to fall already, since it was almost six pm. "Yeah, we could go now?"   
  
Cas gave Dean a blank look before a grin spread over his face. He giggled in excitement and kissed Dean one more time before running downstairs to get his stuff. Dean quickly threw on some comfy clothes, grabbing a blanket and going downstairs. "Cas?" He called.   
  
"Just one minute!" Cas called from the basement bathroom. Dean just chuckled a little and grabbed a picnic basket they had never used before and started to fill it up, throwing in stuff he knew Cas liked. He looked longingly at the beer, he was trying to quit, but it was so  _ hard. _   
  
Castiel came down  _ thirty _ minutes later with full make up, a nice pair of jeans and one of Dean's baggy shirts. "I'm assuming this was a mix of fancy and casual?" He asked, glaring when he saw Dean frozen mid way to put a beer in the basket. "Dean, as much as you tell me you can do this on your own, it's not a singular task. Put it back." He murmured and walked over. Dean blushed and put the beer down on the counter. "I-I have to go to the bathroom." He stuttered, running in and closing the door, clicking the lock behind him. He sat down on the closed toilet and out his head in his hands. God, how could he be so  _ stupid. _ He would have felt bad about drinking anyway, but the fact that Cas caught him made it so much worse.   
  
Castiel instantly felt awful. He put the beer back and walked over to the bathroom Dean was in. "Dean?" He whispered quietly. "I-I want to help, you know I do. I'm not stupid." He said, knocking on the door gently. Dean curled in on himself more, trying to take deep breaths. How he hated wallowing in his self pity, but sometimes, he couldn't help it. Castiel walked to the kitchen and grabbed a paper clip, walking back to the door. He kneeled in front of it and picked the lock, opening the door slowly. "D-Dean? Just let me help, I-I studied some of this in psychology class." He coaxed and stepped inside.   
  
Dean was curled in on himself on the clean bathroom floor. "I tried  _ everything, _ Cas." He said, his voice muffled. "I'm just so fucking  _ weak, _ I keep going back to alcohol."   
  
Cas crouched down next to Dean, wrapping his slim arms around the boy's torso. "Dean...it was just  _ one _ beer for a date. Most people would bring a lot. We're stronger as a team, and you know that. You haven't tried everything because you haven't gotten help from someone else. You need someone there to help monitor and slap your hand when you reach for one. Okay? I don't judge you, I have my own...addiction, and we all suffer through them. I'm going to help you, okay?" He whispered soothingly.   
  
Dean nodded a little, his tense form starting to fall. "What do you mean? What's your 'addiction'?" Dean couldn't see Cas being addicted to anything, Cas was perfect.   
  
Castiel shrugged and held Dean's hand. "Okay, how about...one beer a week, and one only. You can have one as a treat on Friday, and I have to be there to watch you. You don't have to cut it off altogether, but you can't  _ over _ drink. Alcohol is all about moderation." He said factually. Dean sat up and sniffled a little. "Thanks, Cas." He mumbled, pulling Cas into his lap, his arms wrapped tight around the other boy’s waist.   
  
Castiel buried his face in Dean's neck, peppering loving kisses anywhere he could reach. "I love you endlessly." He whispered Dean grinned a little. "What's your addiction?"   
  
Cas frowned, nosing up to Dean's pulse point. He distracted him by sucking sharply, leaving a dark purple hickey there by the end of his work. Dean raised an eyebrow. "What’re you trying to hide, Cas?" He gently grabbed Cas by the shoulders and pulled him away, looking Cas in the eye. Castiel let out a whine, his lips opening and closing like it would bring Dean’s neck back to him. "You taste good!" He complained.   
  
Cas was obviously hiding something, but Dean decided not to push it. Instead, he pulled his shirt over his head, revealing his muscled chest. "Come and get it." He chuckled and winked.   
  
Castiel immediately forgot about their date, a tiny purr coming from his lips. He launched forward, pushing Dean back and mouthing all along his chest. The smaller boy sucked on each ab muscle, leaving six hickeys on Dean’s stomach before he left one at the center of Dean's sternum. He was dragging his tongue along the bone until his hooded eyes noticed Dean’s nipple. Cas smiled like the Cheshire Cat, his ass rocking side to side like a cat about to pounce. "Mmmm"   
  
Dean smirked a little, loving how he could drive Cas crazy like this. He looked at the smeared lipstick all over his chest and he tangled his fingers in Cas' hair, moaning softly. Castiel mewled, his eyes fluttering shut when Dean grabbed his hair. The smaller boy latched his lips around Dean’s nipple, sucking lazily as his slim hands felt all of Dean's muscles. Dean pushed him away, taking deep breaths. "C'mon, Cas. It’s like you’re fucking addicted to sex or something." Dean groaned and got to his feet.   
  
Cas flinched, a look of disbelief on his face before he stood and ran away. The smaller boy ran to the basement, locking the main door behind him as he washed his makeup off jerkily.   
  
"Cas?!" Dean called, running to the door, and starting to knock on it when he found it locked. "It was a  _ joke _ Cas, c'mon!"   
  
Cas curled up on the floor, clenching his jaw as he stared at his hands. He wasn't addicted to sex. And he thought they both  _ liked _ having sex with each other. No; he was addict to self harm. "Wasn't a nice joke." He murmured, sniffling as he stood up. Why couldn't he just tell the difference between real and fake? He always ruined things because he couldn't take a joke. Castiel glared at himself in the mirror, swallowing shakily as self hate consumed him. Dean deserved  _ better, _ right? He didn't deserve a whore. No, Dean said it was a joke. Was it? Yes, it was. ...Right? Castiel struggled to comprehend it, his face contorting into a look of anger at himself. Dean had to be joking, he was joking, Cas convinced himself.   
  
Dean wiggled he doorknob. "Cas... please? Let me in?" He said softly, a hand pressed firmly to the door, as if Cas could feel it. "I'm sorry, I should have known not to say something like that..."   
  
The door unlocked on its own, the latch clicking to the side as Cas gripped the counter so hard it looked like it would crack. He could not have sex, it was possible. He liked sex only if it was with Dean. Cas wasn’t a whore, just in love with Dean, right? His breathing picked up as a tiny voice in the back of his head said no. He was just a whore. Why else did he go to a sex shop and get a tongue vibrator for his boyfriend?  _ God _ he was an idiot.   
  
Dean let out a little breath of relief when the door unlocked and he walked in, quickly walking over to Cas. "I'm really sorry, Cas..." He mumbled, standing in front of Castiel. Cas turned and took off the collar he forgot to take off from yesterday, tossing it to the floor with a shameful look. "It's okay." He murmured. "I'm tired," The smaller boy said and walked upstairs, collapsing on the couch with a blank look. Dean looked at the collar on the floor and decided to leave it there, sighing in exasperation.   
  
When Dean didn't come back upstairs Cas whimpered, feeling lonely at the fact that Dean didn't want to be near him. The smaller boy didn't want to sleep on a bed because it made him feel like he'd have sex with Dean. And sex was bad, right? Why did he think so much? Cas shakily raked his nails down his arm, almost unconsciously as the lights flickered. He could bake Dean a pie, and then the boy would forgive him, right? Dean loved pie. He just needed to go get ingredients and he could bake a pie and make Dean love him again. Simple as that.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY WHEN THE NEXT CHAPTER COMES OUT PREPARE YOURSELF.
> 
> GET FOOD, GET A BLANKET AND SOME TISSUES. ITS FUCKING SAD AND VIOLENT AND DEPRESSING AND OH GOD I KINDA HATE DEAN BUT DONT WORRY THIS IS THE LAST TIME IT WILL BE REALLY BAD AND THEN ALL OF THEIR PROBLEMS WILL START WASHING AWAY ONE BY ONE.

Castiel woke up the next day with tears he didn't even know were there on his face. Red, angry nail marks lined his arms. He slowly and sleepily stood up, walking to Dean’s room to change back into normal clothes. Cas pulled on his clack black work pants, his yellow collared shirt underneath his tan sweater vest. He looked over himself in the mirror, grabbing his spare glasses and sliding them onto his face. "I-I'm not a slut, I'm a nerd. Nerds dress like this, they don't wear collars and b-buy their boyfriends a-a tongue v-v-vibrator." He murmured to himself and flattened his uncomfortably stiff clothes. He missed Dean’s baggy shirts and sweatpants. The smaller boy combed his hair for what felt like hours, barely taming it into a neat hairstyle. Castiel stared at himself for a moment. Dean offered for him to kiss his torso, right? What did he do wrong? Was it gross? Was  _ he _ gross?

 

Cas finally looked himself over and smiled. He looked like he did in the beginning of the school year. He didn't look like a whore. It was good. Dean would like this, he would care about him now. Cas picked up his hair brush and flattened a straying tuft a hair stubbornly, grumbling about how neatness was key to a healthy lifestyle according to a book he read. Dean woke up around that time and he walked up to his room, seeing Cas in front of the mirror, smiling to himself. "Hey, Sweetheart." Dean grinned, walking up behind him, putting his hands on Cas' waist. "You look amazing, you got something important today?" It was Sunday, maybe Cas was going to church? Castiel sighed in relief. Dean liked it, he liked him. He could do this. Cas turned and laid his head on Dean's shoulder, smiling to himself happily. "No, just putting on normal clothes." He murmured.   
  
Dean raised an eyebrow. "You sure you're comfortable?" He asked, looking over Cas' stiff clothes. Castiel smiled and nodded, giving Dean a formal kiss on the lips. "Yes, as long as I'm with you." He murmured and walked downstairs, grabbing a banana from Dean’s fruit bowl.   
  
Dean followed him downstairs, watching what Cas was eating and biting his tongue. Cas was already skinny to begin with, and he rarely ate. He sighed and rubbed his eyes, walking to watch TV. Castiel ended up walking to the pantry. He looked around and smiled, perfect. He could make a pie. Castiel grabbed all the ingredients he needed and set to work, kneading the dough into place and rolling it out before lining a pie sheet with it. Castiel grabbed a knife, hesitating for only a moment as he looked at the shine. The smaller boy snapped out of it and grabbed an apple, slicing it up for the inside of the apple pie.   
  
"Babe?" Dean called, strolling in. Castiel nodded absentmindedly and hummed in response, just finishing putting the pie in the oven. "Yes, Dean?" He asked before turning around and cleaning up his mess.   
  
Deans mouth dropped open at the pie. "Cas!" He squealed, pulling Castiel into a hug. "Ohmygod, you’re amazing!" He grinned widely, then frowned a little. Cas' smile grew and he wrapped his arms around Dean’s torso, not his neck, like usual. "Thank you, you are as well." He whispered happily. Dean pouted a little and shook his head. "You're always pulling stuff like this..." He pouted like a child. "You're always being so amazing and cool and making me stuff and I never do shit for you... it kinda makes me feel bad..."   
  
Castiel opened his mouth, about to tell Dean about how caring he is in bed, about how he always puts Cas' pleasure first, about how he makes him feel loved. "Y-You do stuff for me as well, Dean. I just bake you a pie sometimes." He murmured shyly. Dean grinned a little and kissed Cas' cheek, before he got an idea. "You wanna take the pie to our picnic?"   
  
Cas nodded, smiling softly at Deans suggestion. "That sounds wonderful." He said gently. "Do you want to get ready?"   
  
"I love you." Dean murmured, kissing Cas deeply on the lips. Cas gasped in surprise, closing his mouth so Dean couldn't stick his tongue in along with his own. He wasn't a whore, he wasn't a whore, he wasn't a whore. The smaller boy gave Dean a gentle kiss and pulled back, his posture was perfect and straight. "Thank you, Dean. I love you too." He said and hugged Dean’s chest on last time before walking to the front door to grab the already prepared picnic basket. 

 

Dean gave Cas a slight look of confusion before he went and got changed, coming back a few minutes later, fully dressed. Castiel took the pie out and let it cool down, serenely inhaling the smell of pie and sugar and apples. He knew why Dean loved this so much. The smaller boy let the pie cool and gently set it in the basket, covering it in tin foil so it would stay slightly warm. "Are you ready?" He asked Dean.   
  
Dean nodded, and walked over to Cas. "You sure you wanna go to the park in that?"   
  
Cas nodded quickly. "Yes, it isn't very revealing." He said with a smile and picked the basket up, walking to the car happily. Dean seemed to like him now, and that was all he needed. Dean just shrugged and locked the door behind him, whipping his phone out to text Ash to bring the machine in the next half hour or so.   
  
Castiel got in the front seat and held the basket in his lap, humming to himself. "Get off your phone!" The smaller boy teased with a happy look. Dean stuck his tongue out and winked, before he slid into the passenger's seat, turning the car on. "You finally found your glasses, huh?"   
  
"No, I have a couple back ups because they always get ruined." Castiel said awkwardly and drove to the park next to the woods. The smaller boy smiled and got out, running excitedly to a large open area. "It's perfect!" He gushed and looked around at the flowers blooming in the Spring air. It was so close to the end of the school year. He could finally be free of Lucifer, he and Dean could get a house and live happily together. It would be  _ wonderful. _   
  
Dean grinned and followed Castiel out, carrying the picnic basket and blanket. "Where do you wanna set up shop?"   
  
Castiel smiled and set the basket down where he stood. "Right here's, it's beautiful." He said happily. Dean nodded and laid out the blanket, sitting cross legged, patting the soft spot in front of him for Cas to sit.   
  
Castiel giggled and sat down, his hands folded neatly in his lap. "What do you want to do first?" He asked curiously. They could just eat and go home, but that would be a little boring.   
  
Dean breathed in the cool night air. "Wanna watch the stars?" He asked, reaching for Cas' hands.   
  
Castiel nodded and laid back, watching the fading sun slowly reveal more and more stars with every minute passing by. He took Dean’s hand and laid it over Dean’s stomach, his slim hand intertwined with Deans. Dean laid next to Cas, his arm behind his head. He moved his free hand from Cas' and tried to pull the other boy closer.   
  
Castiel moved closer, laying his head snugly against Dean’s firm chest. "I love you." He whispered softly.   
  
"I love you too, Cas. So much." Dean said back, looking at the sky as it changed colors. Castiel smiled happily, giggling at Dean’s words. "I'm so lucky to have you. I have a surprise for you at home." He said formally. Dean grinned a little, thinking of the fucking machine. "I have a surprise for you, too." Dean grinned warmly at Cas, his cock starting to perk up in his jeans.   
  
Cas raised an eyebrow. "Mine will be three times better. It's  _ magical _ . And  _ hootttttt _ ." He murmured dreamily. Dean made a small sound, his cock starting to grow rapidly. "Is it, now?"   
  
Cas nodded. "Literally. And there are long objects that shoot out magic as well. It's awesome. You'll love it." He teased softly.   
  
"Mmm..." Dean growled lowly, before he flipped them over and got on his hands and knees above Cas, starting to lick and suck Cas' neck. Castiel gasped and squirmed. "D-Dean! This is inappropriate!" He whimpered.   
  
Dean kept going, chuckling lowly. "No one out here but us, baby boy." He smirked, tugging Cas' collar down so he could get to the soft skin.   
  
Castiel let out a stuttered cry, his head falling back. "What if someone catches us!" He whined desperately. Dean shook his head. "It’s quiet out, we'll be able to hear if someone's coming from a mile away." Dean brought a hand down, rubbing Cas' crotch.   
  
"B-But you'll think I'm a whore." Cas gasped quietly, fear in his voice at the thought of Dean disliking him again.   
  
Dean completely pulled away, his hand lifting off of Cas' crotch. "Is that why you've been acting so weird?" Dean asked into the cool night air. "Jesus, Cas. If you're a whore, then I'm, like, a fucking brothel. I would never think of you as a whore."   
  
Castiel whimpered and buried his face in Dean's neck. "I'm sorry, I'm bad at interpreting human social signals." He whispered quickly. "P-Please forgive me."   
  
Dean chuckled a little and shook his head. "Don't be sorry, Cas."   
  
Cas nodded and cuddled closer. "These clothes are so uncomfortable." He said randomly.   
  
"Then take em off." Dean smirked, tugging at Cas' stiff collar.   
  
Castiel giggled and swatted Dean's hand. "Not here! I have a surprise, so we can go home. I'll change while you set it up." Cas murmured and kissed Dean’s cheek. Dean chuckled a little, thinking about what he had ordered, before he stood up, holding the basket. "We forgot to eat the pie." He pouted. Cas laughed, becoming himself again as he wiggles his hips. "Eat it in the car. I want to get home and change and show you my surprise." He said and ran to the car. Dean smirked and ran to the car, not even caring that he left the blanket chilling in the middle of the park.   
  
When Cas burst into Dean’s house twenty minutes later and smiled and grabbed a box, hiding it behind his back. "Mmm, okay, tell me when your ready." He said with a shy smile. Dean quickly plopped the basket in the dining room, seeing there was a note on the basement door from Ash, saying that it was all set up and plugged in. He quickly ripped it off and picked the key up from the doorway, tucking both things in his pocket so Cas wouldn’t see. Dean quickly changed into sweatpants, leaving himself shirtless as he ran into the room. "I'm ready."   
  
Cas laughed and shyly handed Dean the box, rocking back and forth on his feet. "Open it. I can't wait." He said excitedly. Dean all but ripped open the box. Was it a vibrator? Or another collar.... Harry Potter? Deans face fell as he looked at the CD's. Castiel smiled and bit his lip. "I want to watch it with you. Can you set it up while I take my clothes off? These are really stiff." He asked, kissing Dean’s cheek. "Thank you, baby." He murmured and started stripping his clothes, walking to Dean’s room as he hummed.   
  
Dean felt somewhat sad. Actually, scratch that. 

 

He felt full on sad. 

 

Why would Cas explain it like that? Dean grumbled a little and huffed, walking to the living room and moodily shooting in the first disk.   
  
Castiel came back in his panties, feeling confident at Dean’s earlier reassurances. He sat down on the couch and splayed out, smiling invitingly at Dean. "What was your surprise?" Cas asked curiously. Dean looked in between Cas' legs and licked his lips. "N-Not important...." He mumbled, looking at the TV.   
  
Castiel frowned and pulled his long limbs back off the couch, sitting in a tight ball against the armrest. "Oh...okay." He murmured and awkwardly watched the movie play. Cas couldn't help feeling disappointed that Dean wasn't going to show him. Was it his fault?   
  
Dean struggled with his words a little. "I mean..." Dean blushed, not knowing how to explain. "It’s  _ sexual, _ so... I don't know, I could show it to you when you're in the mood?"   
  
“Of course I’m in the mood, I always am willing with you, Dean. I trust you.” Castiel said with round eyes. Dean smirked and kissed Cas deeply, before he reached into the drawer by the couch and pulled out one of Sam’s old ties. Pulling it out, he tied it around Cas' head. "Is this okay?" He murmured. Castiel pulled back and laughed, looking at the side of Dean's head thinking it was him. "Yes." He giggled and wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck. "I love you, and I trust you, but  _ don’t _ accidentally kill me." The smaller boy teased. Dean chuckled a little, before he stood, helping Cas into a standing position. "Lets go..." He mumbled, kissing Cas' lips quickly.   
  
Cas smiled and tried to kiss Dean back, whining when he couldn't see his boyfriends lips. The smaller boy felt around blindly for Dean's arm and held on when he found it. "Okay, show me what you have." He murmured. Dean nodded and led Cas into the basement, his eyes widening when he saw the fucking machine. "Holy fuck..." He breathed out, turning on the bright lights. It practically fucking  _ shone. _ Castiel squinted and peered, trying to see through the fabric magically. "What is it? Do you even know what it is? You're going to jump scare me aren't you. You tricked me." Cas ranted, huffing impatiently. Dean chuckled a little and shook his head. "C'mon, I'll have to stretch you, though." He laid Cas over to the fucking machine and set him down on the padding. He spread Cas' legs and put them in the stirrups, running to the closet and getting out a nice, thick dildo, the one he could find closest to his own cock. Dean attached it with some difficulty, before he grabbed the bottle of lube and lubed his fingers up, sliding them into Cas' tight channel. Castiel giggled, trailing off into a gasp. 

 

"You're making a lot of noise, I could probably hear your surprise from a mile away." The smaller boy teased, craning his neck to try and listen for what Dean was surprising him with. Dean rolled his eyes, grinning before he slipped in a third finger, trying to stretch Cas as quick as possible. Castiel bit his lip, trying to act nonchalant. "Y-Youuuu got me aaaa..." He murmured, listening carefully. "A pet robot that will do my every will. I heard a clink. It's over." The smaller boy prided jokingly. Dean laughed. "You wish." He snorted, curling and wiggling his fingers around, before he pulled them out, positioning the dildo at the boys stretched hole, lubing it up. "You ready?"   
  
Castiel nodded and huffed. Dean went upstairs and got noise cancelling headphones, plopping them over Cas' ears, before he turned on the machine, giving it some time to warm up.   
  
"Now I can't figure it out." Cas huffed and waited, finally noticing that his legs were strapped down. The smaller boy tried to moved them and tilted his head. "What?" He whispered to himself and looked down at where his feet would be. Dean waited a few minutes before he rubbed the fat head of the fake, pale cock against Cas' hole, turning the machine onto slow, noticing that it had fourteen whole speed settings, and he wanted to try them all.   
  
Castiel mewled and gasped, biting his lip at the feeling of the cock inside him. "Mm! Dean!" He giggled, trying to rock back onto what he thought was his boyfriend. "You feel good...almost shorter." The smaller boy murmured, panting as the dildo pushed fully into and out of him in languid strokes. Dean smirked, this was turning him on more than it should have. He turned it up to the second setting, having to stop himself from cranking it up to fourteen. Cas gasped, squirming slightly as he gripped at his restraints. "Oh! A-Ah, Deeann. Y-You're so deep." He babbled, his chest and neck arching up at the deep strokes of the dildo.   
  
Dean ran his warm hands all over Cas' chest, tweaking the boys nipples. Castiel mewled at the feel of Dean's fingers. "Oh god! M-More! G-Give it to me baby, you feel so good." The blue eyed boy babbled, his feeling of touch enhanced by his lack of sight and hearing. Dean chuckled. Cas sounded like a fucking  _ pornstar. _ Dean turned it up to five and the machine hummed, before it sped up, the dildo almost looked like it was pulsing.   
  
Cas moaned and his jaw went slack, tiny 'uh's getting forced from his lips with each glide of the dildo inside him. Dean was fucking him so different today, but it felt amazing. "Uh! Oh my- ah! Feels wonderful baby, want you to fuck my brains out. C’mon." The smaller boy rambled encouragingly, moaning more and more the closer he got to the edge. Dean smirked before he turned it all the way up to fourteen, watching as the machine started fucking into Cas with more vigor than Dean ever did.   
  
Castiel screamed in pleasure, his whole body jerking and straining in ecstasy. "OH  _ DEAN!" _ He wailed, cumming all over himself instantly. The smaller boy trembled, moaning endlessly as the dildo pounded his prostate. Dean started jerking his raging hard cock, and let the dildo keep fucking into Cas, smirking as the boy writhed around. Castiel's back arched and he stopped making noise all together, his eyes rolling back at the insane feeling. The dildo was reaching unexplored placed inside him, pressing over his prostate on every lightening speed stroke inside him. It was driving him mad. "Deandeandeandean!" He choked out quietly, almost vibrating with pleasure as his voice cracked to life in a loud wail. The lights flickered and Cas' chest turned bright red, his skin flushing to match his now pink face.   
  
Dean moaned gutterally and came into his hand, turning off the machine, watching as it slowed to a stop, still buried deep inside of Castiel. Castiel collapsed back to the padding, his breathing ragged and his eyes hazy. "Uhhhhhhhhhhhhmmmmmmmmnnnn." He groaned, his thighs trembling in exertion. Dean grinned a little and pulled off Cas' headphones, along with the blindfold. "Did you like your surprise?"   
  
Castiel squeaked, his eyes widening at the sight of his boyfriend. "Dean?" He asked in confusion, if Dean wasn't inside him, what was? "I'm not even looking down there until you explain, that better not be Lucifer." He scolded. Dean chuckled a little. "Just look down... please?" He begged, he wanted Castiel to  _ see _ it, first. Castiel whimpered and slowly trailed his eyes down to look. His blue eyes almost bugged out of his sockets as he jerked. "Oh my god! You didn't!" He yelped in surprise. Dean smirked. "I did..." He ran his hand over Cas' chest, scooping up some of the cum and sticking it in his mouth, moaning at the taste. Cas shuddered and gasped, biting his lip. "I-It costs so much! How did you even get it here?" The smaller boy began to ask thousands of questions, "I thought it was you! Don't trick me like that!" He whined, turning red at the fact Dean must've been watching him.   
  
Dean shrugged. "Got it delivered while we were out, and sorry, Cas, I thought you'd like it..." Dean blushed a little, looking down. Cas smiled, a new fire in his eyes. "I love it, it's perfect.  _ Thank you, _ Dean." He whispered lovingly. "I want more, want to see what it can do." The smaller boy challenged with a smirk. Dean smirked and trapped Cas' lips in a deep kiss, turning it on while Cas was distracted, turning it right up to fourteen.   
  
Castiel screamed against Dean’s lips, his back arching and his eyes rolling back. "Oh  _ GOD!" _ He wailed and came instantly, shuddering as the dildo fucked in and out of him in a blur. Dean sat back and watched. Hmm...maybe he could try it on himself? Have Cas watch? He'd only been fucked twice, both by Cas, but this seemed...fun. Dean watched, wide eyed, as Cas came untouched, his cum spurting everywhere. Castiel choked and moaned and wailed when the machine kept whirring, his body going limp and pliable. "Oh fuck I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum it's  _ so good!" _ He whined, clinging to the restraints on his wrists. Cas felt like he was going to pass out, or his soul would leave his body. Either of the two was definitely going to happen at this rate. When he saw Dean start to jack off again, Castiel groaned and let out a high pitched moan, his cock giving a valiant effort to release a small amount of cum onto his already soaked chest and stomach. The smaller by let out a sob, shaking as the machine kept  _ going  _ and  _ going. _ He couldn't take it anymore. Castiel slowly slipped into oblivion, his blue eyes rolling back and slipping shut at the overwhelming amount of pleasure.   
  
Dean let the machine keep going for a minute or so, before he turned it off, sliding the dildo out of Cas and picking the boy up, carrying him to his room and laying Cas down on his bed, getting a rag and wiping the boy down. Castiel's sex hair was crazy, almost damp at this point. His jaw was slack and his limbs limply spread on the bed. He looked  _ fucked _ out. Dean couldn’t help but moan softly, pulling out his phone and snapping a picture of Cas, not even thinking about how mad the other teen would get. Dean slipped into bed with Cas, cuddling next to him.

  
\---

  
Castiel woke up thirty minutes later, his arms curling around Dean instinctually as he blearily looked around. "Mmmm, where am I?" He murmured hoarsely.   
  
"Home..." Dean mumbled back, turning over to kiss Cas softly. Cas groaned tiredly, giving Dean a slow, lazy kiss in return. "I feel like I got hit by a train." He complained quietly. Dean chuckled quietly. "But in a good way, right?"   
  
"It feels like my  _ ass _ was hit with a train." Castiel grumbled, nuzzling Dean in a yes. Dean laughed again, wrapping his arms around Cas. "Was it too much?" Cas groaned in response, curling around him like a sleepy koala. "Shhh, it's late. Let me sleep." The smaller boy scolded tiredly. Dean nodded and let his eyes slip closed, too. "I love you." He breathed out.   
  
"I love you too." Cas whispered, tucking his head under Dean’s chin before falling asleep. Dean woke a few hours later, seeing it was almost six am, giving them an hour to get ready for school. He reached over to shake Cas awake, freezing when he saw the harsh nail marks un and down Cas' arms. Castiel hummed when he felt Dean shift. His whole body magnetized back to Dean’s side, his arms and legs curled around Dean’s torso and waist to keep him close. "Mmmm."   
  
"Cas... Cas!" Dean hissed. "Wake up, we have school." He tried shaking the boy awake. Castiel mewled tiredly, but once he heard school he was up like he had been shocked away. The smaller boy zipped around, pulling on his jeans and ran hoodie. "We have to go!" He yelped and sprinted downstairs, thinking they were late.   
  
Dean chuckled and followed Cas. "Dude, we have an  _ hour." _ He called to the boy trying to find his backpack. Castiel slowly stopped in his tracks, looking at his phone. "Dean! You made it seem like we were late!" He whined, swatting Dean as he walked past. Dean grabbed Cas' arm and pulled him back as Cas tried to walk by, and Dean practically dragged him over to the couch. "We have to talk." Dean said, sitting next to Castiel. Cas squeaked and looked at Dean in confusion. "Why?" He asked. Did he do something wrong? Or did Dean have plans for tonight? Dean took one of Cas' arms and rolled up the sleeve of the hoodie, revealing the long, thin, red lines. "Thats why."   
  
Castiel jerked his arm back and yanked the sleeve back down. "I-It's fine, I-I just get anxious sometimes and I unconsciously do that." He mumbled truthfully and stood up. Dean stood up, too. "It’s not healthy, Cas. You're  _ hurting _ yourself."   
  
“It’s not like you gave a shit last night!” Castiel snapped defensively. Dean groaned inwardly, this is  _ not _ how he wanted this conversation to go. "I'm sorry."   
  
Cas smiled and wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck, pulling him into a hug. "Don't be, I love you, and I love you because you're caring enough to ask." He whispered, peppering kisses all along Dean's neck and face. Dean grinned a litte, wrapping his arms around Cas' waist. "I love you too, Cas. And it hurts me when I see you hurting yourself."   
  
Cas jumped up, wrapping his legs around Dean’s strong waist. "I don't want to hurt you." He murmured, pecking Dean's lips before deciding he wanted to do it again, and again. Dean held Cas' ass firmly in his hands, so Castiel wouldn't slip. "I love you so much..." Dean whispered softly, kissing Cas back.   
  
"Mmm, I love you too." Cas mewled, his eyes becoming hooded at the feel of Dean's hands. He kissed Dean deeply, almost completely forgetting that they now had thirty minutes to get to school. Dean moaned softly into the kiss, feeling a boner start to rise in his jeans. Quickly, he let Cas down. "Hey, Cas, I love you, but the bus is gonna be here in, like, a minute."   
  
Castiel giggled and kissed Dean one last time, grinding his abdomen against his boner just to coax it to life. "Mmm, I forgot you were going on a field trip for auto shop." He murmured, kneeling down to mouth at Dean’s clothed cock. Cas deemed it hard enough and stood up, cheerily smiling. "Have a nice time, Dean. I'll miss you, call me when you can." He said lovingly, kissing Dean nice and slow to cut off his complaint. Dean whined a little when he pulled away. "I still don't get why we have to have an overnight trip for four  _ fucking _ days..." He groaned. "What are the possibly teaching us?"   
  
Castiel laughed, nuzzling their noses together. "You're going to that car convention, Dean." He chided fondly.   
  
"But  _ overnight?" _ Dean groaned, grinding his boner against Cas. Castiel finally understood, giggling happily. "Mmm, and I'll be lonely without you too, but I promise, it'll be Friday when you get back, we can do all we want after." He purred, kissing Dean one last time. "Have fun!" Cas said and jogged to his car. Now he had five minutes to get to school. Dean groaned, before he grabbed his bookbag and his overnight bag and waited by the curb for the bus that would take him, and the rest of his auto shop class, to the car convention. Castiel drove to school and sighed, getting out of his car. A week without Dean would suck, but he could get through it. Dean got onto the bus and slumped in the first empty seat he could find, before he closed his eyes, missing Cas already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY WHEN THE NEXT CHAPTER COMES OUT PREPARE YOURSELF.
> 
> GET FOOD, GET A BLANKET AND SOME TISSUES. ITS FUCKING SAD AND VIOLENT AND DEPRESSING AND OH GOD I KINDA HATE DEAN BUT DONT WORRY THIS IS THE LAST TIME IT WILL BE REALLY BAD AND THEN ALL OF THEIR PROBLEMS WILL START WASHING AWAY ONE BY ONE.


	25. Alfie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUCKKKK OKAY THIS IS ONE GIANT PAINFUL FUCKED UP MESS AND ITS BAD WRITING AND I KNOW YALL WILL HATE ME BUT IM SORRY IT WILL GET SO MUCH BETTER AND YEAH OKAY BYE

When Castiel got to school, he heard noises and looked up, seeing Lucifer obviously beating someone up with his friends live streaming it. The smaller boy ducked his head down, darting past before stopping in his path. It was a  _ kid _ . Castiel's eyes widened and he quickly started running over from across the parking lot. The unfortunate freshman, Alex, was curled in on himself, he blows to his stomach forcing out little grunts of pain and sobs as Lucifer kicked the shit out of him.

 

"P-Please stop..." Alex begged, coughing up blood. Cas ran up and punched Lucifer right across the face, surprisingly sending the boy sprawling to the floor.

  
Alfie got onto the bus a few stops after Dean, smiling a little to himself when he saw the older boy sitting alone. The freshman slipped in next to the senior who was half asleep. Alfie had gotten into auto class as a freshie, which was rare, but Dean had been the only one kind enough to show him around, and since the first day of school, Alfie’s crush on the older boy grew and grew.    
  


People on the bus slowly started turning on their phones, laughing and yelling at their screens. Dean sat up when he noticed Alfie next to him. "What's so funny?" He asked, looking around he bus.   
  
Alfie shrugged and got a notification, showing the video to Dean grimly. "I'm so glad I'm not there today." He murmured. Dean’s stomach twisted, and he felt bad that he was happy for a second that the boy on the ground had blonde hair, so it wasn’t Cas. "Do you know him?" Alfie nodded and put his phone away, "Yeah..." He murmured. 

 

"OH MY GOD!" Someone yelled. "THE NERD PUNCHED HIM!" Dean pulled his own phone out when he heard that, opening the livestream. Alfie scooted closer to him, so he could see Dean’s phone, too. A little too close, but Dean didn't say anything. He felt sick, though, watching the scene play out before him.   
  
"L-Leave him alone!" Castiel’s voice squeaked through the speaker, pulling the shaking boy to his chest protectively. "He's fucking screwed." A boy chuckled.   
  
Michael finally got out of the shock of seeing the slim boy punch that hard and raised his phone, showing Cas with a smirk. "Lookit what we have here! You had a free ticket today!" He teased. Cas clenched his jaw and turned the boy to him. "Go to the nurse, okay? She'll fix you right up, good as new." He said gently and nudged the kid towards an opening in the crowd around the flagpole. Alex nodded and shakily ran away, clutching his stomach, groaning weakly. Lucifer turned to Cas with a growl. "Back for more, fag?" He growled, making Dean clench his fists.   
  
Castiel stood taller, his grip tightening on his backpack straps. "No. I was keeping a thirteen year old from getting permanent damage to his liver." He said calmly. Lucifer rolled his eyes, before he rolled up his sleeves. "Well, to me, looks like you took his place!" Lucifer lunged at Castiel, dragging the boy to the wet, metal flagpole. Dean made a growl in the back of his throat. Castiel squeaked and stumbled, gripping at Lucifer’s wrist. The football team laughed and stepped closer, making some room for Michael to step in. "Fuck 'em up!" Gordon yelled.   
  
Dean watched, hating the fact that he couldn't do anything. And was Alfie moving  _ closer? _ Dean barely knew that kid, but Alfie was always asking Dean questions and stuff. Lucifer hooked Cas' hood to the hook, usually used for the flag, and started cranking it, moving the boy up the flagpole, until his feet left the ground. Castiel yelped, his hands scrambling at the collar of his hoodie. He wheezed and kicked his feet around. He could breathe, but it wasn't easy. "Hey!" He gasped out and squirmed. The football team laughed and Benny picked up a rock, tossing it at Cas' side. Castiel flinched and jerked, his face scrunching up in effort to not cry out. Lucifer smirked and threw a couple more stones at Castiel. "Like this, fag? You and Dean are into some kinky shit, aren't you?" He smirked.   
  
Castiel shook his head, yelping when a rock hit his stomach. "Let me down!" He yelled, stretching his feet to try and touch the floor. Cas was only a couple inches off the ground, he could slide out of his hoodie, but he wasn't wearing anything underneath.   
  
"Take off the hoodie then. You've got to be wearing a t-shirt or something, right?" Lucifer grinned as he chucked another stone. Castiel tensed and jerked as the stone hit him in the chest. He yelped, causing Michael to laugh. Michael handed the phone to Benny and chuckled, stepping over to Cas. "Take the fuckers backpack, he's gotta have homework we can use. I'll salute America." Michael drawled and pulled the rope, hoisting Cas up another foot.   
  
Lucifer walked over and yanked Cas' backpack off of him. "I know Dean’s not here for the week." He whispered while pretending to have trouble with Cas' backpack. Castiel tensed more and more and swung, punching Lucifer across the cheekbone on instinct. "Stay away from me!" He snapped fearfully, his eyes like a deer caught in headlights.   
  
Lucifer chuckled a little, rubbing his cheek. "Won't be saying that after I've fucked you into the bed, huh, Sweet Pea?" Lucifer strode away to rummage through Cas’ backpack.   
  
Benny laughed as Michael pulled Cas up to the point where he was almost halfway up and jogged after Lucifer. Benny ended the livestream and followed behind just like the rest of the team. The crowd stared at Cas for a few seconds before dissipating to their own classes. "Is it bad I kinda wanna see them fuck?" Someone chuckled and turned off their phone. Dean gagged and turned around in his seat, facing the rest of the bus. "Who said that?" He barked out angrily.   
  
A sophomore tensed and ducked his head down in between the seats. "Shit! Is that Dean Winchester?" He hissed to his friend across the aisle. The other kid nodded and gave a pitying look, grimacing. "Yep."   
  
Dean pushed Alfie out of the way so he could get to where he heard the noise. He plopped down next to the cowering kid. "Was it you?" He asked, his voice light, almost joking.   
  
The sophomore sighed in relief when he realized the toughest kid in school wasn't gonna gut his insides through his ass. "Yeah.." He chuckled and sat back in his seat. The boy's friend got out his camera and instantly began filming secretly.   
  
Dean’s face hardened. "Don't say that ever again." Dean reached out and grabbed the boys collar tightly. "Got it?" He hissed, not wanting to hurt the kid  _ too _ bad. He was only fifteen or sixteen. The boy yelped and breathed raggedly, his eyes widening. "Hey! It's the truth! W-Why do you care?" He squeaked, swallowing thickly.   
  
"He's my boyfriend, asshole." Dean growled, shaking the kid a little, just to scare him. The sophomore instantly raised his hands. "D-Dont hurt me man! L-Lucifer literally just said he was gonna fuck him, I just commented!" He yelped.   
  
Dean froze. He hadn't heard  _ that _ part. "Whatever." He rolled his eyes, before he somewhat threw the kid, going back to his seat with the eager freshman. Alfie immediately sat closer to Dean's side, his eyes alight with excitement. "That was  _ so _ cool!" He said quickly. Dean grinned awkwardly. This kid was  _ Sam’s _ age. Why did Dean feel like the age gap was so big?   
  
As soon as the bus pulled up kids filed out and ran to their assigned rooms in the hotel. Alfie grabbed his bag and waited for Dean. "Cmon! We're roommates!" He chirped, bouncing on the balls of his feet.    
  
"Great." Dean grinned. He liked the kid, Alfie reminded him of Sammy, all excited and shit. Dean, of course, was completely oblivious to Aflie’s crush on him. Alfie bit his lip and walked glued to Dean’s side the whole way to the room. He set his bag down on one of the twin beds, grinning happily. "Well, it's night time, so we could watch a movie?" He suggested. The bus ride to Illinois was  _ forever. _   
  
"Sure." Dean nodded, plopping his overnight bag on the bed. "Do you shower at night or in the morning?"    
  
"At night." Alfie said with a soft smile. "C’mon, I'll take a shower and you can get ready in the bathroom to make it quicker, just don't peak." He teased and jogged to the bathroom. Dean raised an eyebrow. "No, it’s fine. I shower in the morning, so it works out great." Dean went over to his bag and got out his night clothes and toothbrush.   
  
"Well that's no fun! Just come brush your teeth or I'm not waiting for you during the movie." Alfie called and stripped with the door open, turning on the shower. He stepped in the shower and left the curtain partially open, his hand snaking down to his dick for a moment. Dean shrugged a little. He and Sam did this all the time, so he figured it was okay. Dean strode into the bathroom and made a face when he saw himself in the mirror. He  _ needed _ to sleep more, he had, like, fucking ditches under his eyes. And the bright green he was so used to was a little dull. He wet his toothbrush and put on the toothpaste, starting to scrub at his already white teeth.   
  
Alfie was sure a few mewls slipped from his teeth's death grip on his lip, but he couldn't care. The younger boy finished "showering", or jerking off, and stepped out, grabbing a towel as he walked out into the room. "Wanna watch a rom-com? I love those." He said happily.   
  
Dean heard the boy jerking off loud and clear, but he decided not to bring it up. He teased Sam about it once or twice, but he wasn't gonna do that to some kid he barely knew. Dean’s eyes looked over Alfie’s half naked body, before he cleared his throat, starting to change into his night clothes. "Sure." He said, while stripping off his shirt.   
  
Alfie perked up when he noticed Dean staring. The boy dropped the towel and changed into a tight fitting pair of underwear before sitting cross legged on the edge of Dean's bed. He turned on Titanic, deciding it was cheesy enough. "Let's go." He chirped.   
  
Dean raised an eyebrow after he pulled on his oversized sleep shirt. Usually, Dean slept in only boxers, but he wasn't trying to scar the kid. At least with the t-shirt, his chest and most of his thighs were covered. "You sure you remembered everything?" He gestured to the boys mostly naked body.   
  
"Yep!" Alfie said and nodded. "I usually sleep in this. Hope you don't mind." He murmured, chewing on his lip, ironically, almost the exact same way Cas does out of habit. Dean nodded. "Nah, kid. It’s fine." He instinctively warmed up to the boy, his mind reacting to the gesture someone he loved did. Alfie was exactly like Cas, hair, eyes, gestures and shy personality; he loosened up around him because it was like he had his boyfriend here with him. Alfie scooted closer to Dean and laid back on the pillows, playing the movie with a smile. During the drawing scene Alfie bit his lip, turning nervous in Dean’s presence.   
  
Dean got up to turn the light off, before he climbed back on his bed, putting his arm around the smaller boy’s shoulders. "Is this okay? It’s just, you remind me so much of my little brother." Dean grinned awkwardly. Alfie lit up, his heart exploding. "Mhm." He murmured, chewing on his lip bashfully. He nodded and curled into Dean's side, laying his head on Dean’s strong chest. The larger boy was so  _ muscular, _ his cock was probably huge as well.   
  
Dean grinned a little. Without even knowing it, Dean’s cock was slowly filling up with blood. Alfie acted so much like Castiel that his body was having a bit of a difference telling the two apart. Alfie tried not to gasp, watching the bulge swell and grow before his eyes. Dean liked him too! The movie credits rolled over the screen and Alfie fell asleep, or more like pretended to fall asleep, his arms curling over Dean's chest in a cuddle.   
  
Dean as practically half asleep at this point, too, his boner digging into Alfie’s calf. Dean reached over and grabbed the remote, turning the TV off. It was late, and the lights were already off, and Dean felt like he was a few seconds from passing out. He tried to shake Alfie awake, to tell the kid to go to his own bed.   
  
Alfie grumbled in his "sleep", rolling on top of Dean's chest. He straddled Dean’s hips and sleepily nuzzled Dean’s chest, refusing to move. Dean rolled his eyes a little, his eyelids feeling awfully heavy. He ignored his boner pressing into Alfie’s ass and he let his eyes close, Alfie somehow even  _ smelled _ like Cas...   
  


\---

  
Alfie burst into the hotel room and bounced around, falling back onto the bed. "That was so  _ fun!" _ He squeaked and stretched languidly, staring at Dean with a lazy smile. Dean chuckled a little and closed the door behind them. In the last few hours, he had gotten closer to Alfie. "So, how'd you get into cars?" Dean asked, taking his jacket off and hanging it on the coat rack.   
  
"My older brother Michael." Alfie said with a sigh. "He's an asshole, I hate him." The smaller boy murmured and rolled onto his stomach.   
  
Dean flopped onto his own bed, looking over at Alfie. "Michael on the football team? And he got you into cars?" He grinned, before he stood up, grumbling a little. Dean hadn't had time to take his shower in the morning, so he had to do it now, so there would be warm water for Alfie. Alfie nodded and watched Dean curiously. "We gonna shower now?" He asked, biting his lip shyly. Dean pulled his shirt off. "I'm gonna shower now, its only 5. You shower at night."   
  
"I don't have to  _ just _ at night!" Alfie complained, looking over Dean’s torso. He licked his lips and chewed on his lip, smiling softly. Dean didn't notice, he was too busy unbuttoning his pants. "You're gonna shower after me, then?"   
  
Alfie nodded and ran his hands over his chest absentmindedly. "Mmhm, have fun."   
  
Dean nodded, grabbing a towel. "Sure." He nodded, before he peeked his head out. "Are you hungry? I'm hungry, can you order me a piece of apple pie?" Room service was covered by the school, they told them that before. Dean went in and stripped off his boxers before he got into the shower, scrubbing down his body.   
  
Alfie quickly got up and ordered pie, along with some chocolate and strawberry milkshakes for ambiance. He waited at the door until they came and set it up on the table, giddily waiting for Dean. Dean came out ten minutes later, his hair dripping and his muscular chest gleaming with water, the white towel wrapped firmly around his waist.   
  
Alfie chewed on his lip, admiring Dean’s chest as his dick swelled. The larger boy was so  _ hot. _ "I got strawberry and chocolate." He murmured shyly and nudged the glasses towards Dean’s empty plate.   
  
Dean grinned. Cas loved strawberry and chocolate. Sometimes he couldn’t decide between the two flavors, so he got two milkshakes instead. It was adorable when he did it. "Thanks, kid, I just need to get dressed." Dean said, walking over to his duffel bag, not even caring that Alfie was a few feet away as he stripped his towel. He was starting to feel closer and closer to the other teen. Alfie let out a tiny moan, Deans ass was  _ awesome. _ The smaller boy giggled, fixing his hair subtly.   
  
Dean pulled on his clothes after smearing on some deodorant, going to sit at the table. "Which ones yours?" He looked at the two milkshakes.   
  
"I don't know! I just love them both." Alfie whispered happily, nodding toward them. "You choose, we have one more day left until the overnight bus ride."   
  
Dean reached for the strawberry one, giving Alfie a grin. "Thanks, kid." He wrapped his full, pink lips around the straw. Alfie took the chocolate one and wrapped his own around the straw, suckling seductively. Almost giving the straw a blowjob. But Dean didn't notice, he was too busy moaning around the piece of pie in his mouth. "This is fucking amazing..." He groaned.   
  
"Amazing pie for an amazing person." Alfie said softly, smiling in admiration at the older boy. Dean blushed. "Thanks." He said after his bite of pie. "Its only 5:30. Wanna go out or something?" The hotel was in the city, and the chaperones said that if you were a senior, you could go out freely. Alfie nodded quickly, "Yeah! Let's go to this cool place I saw on the drive here!" He said excitedly. Dean chuckled a little. "You wanna shower, first?" He asked the younger boy as he polished off his piece of pie.   
  
Alfie giggled and nodded, dashing towards the bathroom. He trailed his fingertips over Dean’s shoulder as he ran past. Dean grinned at the younger boy, playing around on his phone, waiting for Alfie to come out so they could go. Thirty minutes later, he raised an eyebrow at the bathroom door. "You alright in there?" He called. Alfie swung the door open, smiling confidently as he flaunted his make up. "I'm ready." He purred and trailed a slim finger down Dean’s jaw. "Let's go." The smaller boy winked and swayed his hips as he walked out of the hotel room.   
  
Dean raised an eyebrow. The fuck? He just shrugged it off though, and tried his best not to look at the boys slim legs and round ass in the tight jeans.  _ Damn, Cas is definitely rounder, I wish he was here, _ Dean thought. "Where did you say you wanted to go?"   
  
Alfie smirked and walked backwards as he led Dean down the hallway. "A sex store, I've always wanted to go visit one. It seems thrilling." He said in an airy voice, running down the hallway and perking his ass out as he opened the hotel door. Dean almost choked, and he had to run to catch up with the four year old. He opened his mouth to say "I have a boyfriend."  but he shrugged it off. What's the harm, it wasn't like Alfie was into him or something. "You got cash?" Dean asked, walking in the cool night air with Alfie. Alfie turned around and nodded, biting his lip. "C’mon." He said and ran to the shop. He opened the door and walked inside, shyly looking around at the stuff inside.   
  
Dean followed him in, blushing. "What are you planning on getting? Something for your girlfriend?" Alfie was straight, right? Alfie shook his head. "No, I'm not into girls. Why would I wear makeup?" He teased and gestured to his whole get up. "How about this?" Alfie teased and waved a dildo at Dean jokingly. Dean shrugged. "Guess I should've seen that coming." He grinned, before he looked a the dildo. "I have that same one at home." He mumbled absentmindedly.   
  
Alfie gawked and burst out laughing, tossing the dildo to Dean. "That's kinky." He teased and ran into the depths of the store.  Dean caught it and put it down, before chasing the boy. "Alfie!" He laughed, the items passing by him in a blur. Alfie stopped by the collars, turning towards Dean and putting one on. "How does it look?" He purred seductively. Dean read the filthy words on the collar, panting a little, since he was out of breath. "Don’t you got a boyfriend?"   
  
Alfie shook his head and smiled lazily. He walked into the next area and giggled at the extensive amount of lingerie, walking past a set and staring at it. Dean picked up the soft, stretchy lace and tossed the white ensemble at Alfie. "Bet you'd look good in this." He teased. Alfie blushed and took the outfit, running to the changing rooms. He looked at himself in the mirror, admiring the white collar with strings attached to the neckline of a corset. The small boy looked at the panties, biting his lip.   
  
Dean didn't actually expect the boy to change into it, but he wasn't about to stop him. Deans phone started vibrating, call from Cas, but he sent it to voicemail. For some reason, he got the idea that Cas wouldn't like what he was doing, even though it was totally non romantic. Alfie didn't like Dean in that way, and Dean liked Alfie like a little brother. Alfie was probably the most innocent person Dean knew. Alfie walked out and leaned against the door frame, biting his lips sensually as his gaze flitted down. "Does it look good?" He whispered in an airy voice.   
  
"Uh-" Dean's breath caught in his throat. "Y-Yeah, it does." He said, his voice thick, his eyes running over Alfie’s slim, baby soft body, pure, clean of scars, unlike Cas'...and as soon as Dean thought that, he felt like a piece of shit. Alfie smiled and pulled on his shirt and pants. "Good to know." How about you buy it with the tags and I'll meet you at the hotel?" He offered, handing Dean his card. "Thanks." He murmured and ran back to the room. Dean nodded. "Yeah, sure." He gathered up the tags and the collar, going up to the front desk and purchasing them, taking his time with walking back to the hotel. This wasn't cheating... right?   
  
Castiel sighed, curled up on Deans bed as he facetimed his boyfriend again. God, Dean hadn't talked to him for three days and he missed him. Maybe he was busy? Dean was alone, so he pulled out his phone, answering Cas' call and trying not to look too guilty. "Hey, baby." He grinned down at his phone, his face illuminated by the streetlights.   
  
Castiel perked up and smiled. "Hello! I-I missed you, I just wanted to say goodnight." He murmured softly, watching his boyfriend like he was here laying next to him.   
  
"I missed you too, Cas." Dean said warmly, strolling into the hotel, hitting the elevator button. "But this car thing is fucking  _ awesome." _ Dean said excitedly. "Not as awesome as you, of course."   
  
Castiel giggled, burying his face in the pillow before he pulled his face back up. "Mmm, you're flattering me." He whispered. "It's my birthday tomorrow...you know, and the best present is you coming home. It's been so boring." Cas said shyly. Dean gave Cas a sad smile. “Sorry, Sweetheart, but you know that I'd much rather be with you." Dean said as he walked out of the elevator, going to his room and putting in the key. Alfie watched Dean open the door, smiling shyly at the boy. "Hello." He whispered and dropped his robe, revealing himself in just panties. The smaller boy walked over and pushed Dean back onto the couch, crawling on top of him.

 

Deans breath caught in his throat, he was so shocked. The room was dimly lit and rose petals were thrown everywhere, where had the kid even  _ gotten _ rose petals? Dean look a deep breath, and the smell of essential oils and candles filled his nose. "A-Alfie..." He said, dropping his phone next to him, forgetting about Cas. "Oh my god.." Dean said softly, running his hands over Alfie’s smooth, pale skin, and he almost felt like a virgin.

 

Alfie smiled and kissed Dean deeply, murmuring against his lips. "Scarless, just like you said when you bought me this." He said teasingly. Castiel watched with a shocked look, tears beginning to fall down his face. This was  _ not _ happening. Dean wasn't cheating. It was fine. Dean smiled against Alfie’s lips. “Scarless and smooth…” He murmured, his hands snug on Alfies waist. “So pure... _ clean.” _

 

Castiel let out a sob as the clock struck twelve. “Dean?” He whispered, his voice breaking as his heart ripped in two. “I-I…”

  
Dean didn't hear, just grinned a little more, starting to kiss down Alfie’s neck. "You a virgin, baby?" He mumbled softly, breathing in Alfie’s pure scent.   
  
Castiel screamed and hung up, tears streaming down his face like a waterfall. He stood up, his heart beating rapidly as he tried to calm himself down. The smaller boy took a shaky breath and threw up on the bed, sobbing uncontrollably at what he just saw. He wanted to puke and scream and cry until the day he died.    
  
Dean looked up at Alfie with wide, green eyes. "Do you want me?" Yeah, sure, it felt kinda weird asking a kid Sam’s age that, but hey, what was he gonna lose? There wasn't a single thought in Dean’s mind that whispered 'Cas'.   
  
"Who was that?" Alfie asked and stared at Dean’s phone in confusion. Dean was pulled out of his lusty headzone. "Shit." He hissed, grabbing his phone, but Cas had already hung up. "Shit...." He breathed out, throwing his head back against the couch, looking at the ceiling.   
  
"What?" Alfie asked in confusion. "I-I'm not ready for sex...I'm fourteen. B-But in a couple years...if we date." Alfie suggested shyly. Dean raised an eyebrow. Great. "Get off of me." He said lowly, kind of scared he'd punch the kid in the face.   
  
"What? D-Did you just want me for the sex?" Alfie asked in a tiny voice, scrambling up with a scared look. Dean got up also, rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands. "You know what, kid. Kinda." He groaned, looking at his phone, hitting Cas' number. Oh god, he was in some deep shit now. He felt his stomach drop when he was sent straight to voicemail. “C’mon Cas...pick up…”   
  
"I-I'm fourteen you pervert! I-I bet you just date people who look young!" Alfie yelped and ran into the bathroom, quickly changing before he ran out of the room. Dean rolled his eyes. The kid put on fucking  _ panties, _ what was Dean supposed to think?  _ You were supposed to think about Cas, _ Dean thought. "Damn." Dean hissed, before hitting Cas' number again, he wouldn't stop until Cas picked up.   
  
Castiel hung up again as he stumbled down the stairs to the kitchen, searching for something to help the hurt go away. It was his damn  _ birthday. _ No one would care if he was gone though. Gabriel had Sam and Dean had a mother fucking  _ kid. _ He sobbed and picked up a large knife, looking at the shining blade and the pointed edge. He didn’t want to die, he really didn’t. But he just  _ couldn’t do it anymore. _   
  
"Shit..." Dean had no idea what to do. It’s not like he could steal a car and drive back to Kansas. And even if he did, it would take  _ hours. _ Pulling out his phone again, he called Sam. Sam picked up, holding Gabriel to his chest. "Hello?" He drawled in annoyance. "What's the favor that you need, your tab is adding up."   
  
Dean rolled his eyes. "Where are you?" He did  _ not _ have time for Sam’s games.   
  
"At the arcade with Gabe, why?" Sam asked, rolling his eyes like he knew Dean was doing now.   
  
"Get home,  _ now. _ I dont give a  _ fuck _ what you're doing, I think Cas is going to try and kill himself." It made Dean sick to his stomach saying the words out loud.   
  
"What..? Why would he be doing that?" Sam asked loudly, sprinting out the front doors.   
  
"I cheated on him with a fourteen year old." Dean blurted out, pacing the room. Sam froze in his tracks, his heart stopping. "Dean...I'm fourteen." He said slowly. Dean rubbed his face. "Yeah, I know, Sam." He felt like he was going to throw up.   
  
"You may be my brother. But it doesn't mean I'm proud to be yours." Sam growled and hung up, racing as fast as he could to Dean’s house. He burst through the door and stopped dead in his tracks, swallowing thickly. The smaller boy slowly pulled out his phone and called Dean, his eyes filling with tears. Dean had been on edge the entire time, hating himself. He jumped when his phone rang and he picked it up. "Cas?!" He almost shouted into the phone.   
  
"D-Dean..." Sam whimpered, staring at Cas with a look of horror.   
  
"What, does Cas not want to talk to me?" Dean tried to joke, his hands shaking. Gabe ran up behind Sam and took one look before he ran away again, vomiting on the sidewalk outside.   
  
"I-I don't think Cas can talk right now." Sam said slowly in a strangled voice, staring at the wheezing boy who had a knife sticking out of his chest.   
  
"What do you mean?" Dean clearly knew what Sam meant, but there was no way in  _ hell... _ he couldn’t have lost Cas in a blink of an eye. Castiel let out a strangled wheeze, his eyes lazily moving to Sam. "P-Pull it out." He gasped, not able to do it himself. Sam shakily took a breath, throwing up right where he stood.   
  
Dean's hands were shaking so much, he dropped his phone. "S-Sam... please don’t...don’t tell me that he's..." Dean couldn't even talk. Sam slowly pressed the FaceTime button, holding the phone at the floor at first. "C-Cas. You know I can't do that. It's going to be okay, okay? You'll be okay, we're gonna get you help." He murmured soothingly and gestured to Gabriel. Dean's hands shook so hard he almost drop his phone. "Sam, let me see him." He said hoarsely.    
  
"You don't want to see him. Gabriel, call the cops, as long as we don't remove it he can have a chance." Sam explained quickly and set the phone down. Castiel wheezed, his eyes widening. "N-No! No...please, please let me die. Please. I can't take it anymore. I  _ can't." _ He sobbed, reaching for the knife. "No!" Sam yelped and grabbed Cas' hand, placing it back at his side. Gabriel quickly nodded, pulling out his own phone and dialing the police, talking to them hurriedly. "I said let me see him." Dean repeated firmly, trying to keep back all his tears.   
  
Sam picked up the phone, glaring at Dean before he turned the camera around. "I hope that fucking  _ kid _ was worth it." He growled, propping the phone against the door frame before crawling closer to Cas. Castiel let out a sob, his breathing becoming short and shaky. "Shhh...it's okay. It's okay, just breathe. Slowly, okay? You'll be alright." Sam assured, stroking the sweaty boy's hair with a mournful look. Gabriel hung up. "They'll be here in a few minutes, make sure he keeps breathing." He assured Sam, before he left to stand outside. If he saw his older brother like this...he knew, he fucking  _ knew _ something would snap inside him. Cas had already been through so much, and he prayed every day he would find his happy ending, but seeing him like this made him want to scream at god until his face turned blue. 

 

Dean watched the grisly scene before him, before he grabbed his overnight bag and ran out. Yeah, he was stealing a car to drive to Kansas. Dean went out into the parking lot and got the more average looking car he could find, before he ripped off the license plate and broke in, hot wiring the car in half a minute, surprised with how he could do it with his hands shaking so much. "I'm coming, Cas." He whispered, before he drove away.

 

Sam nodded and cradled Cas to his chest, taking deep breaths. "In time with me." He murmured. "H-He was p-perfect an-and pure." The smaller boy whimpered, tears slowly spilling onto his pale face. "He was s-scarless. A-And he wasn't a-a whore." Cas sobbed, trying to reach for the knife. Sam felt a tear fall onto his face, glaring angrily at the phone as he spoke. "You're perfect, Cas. You'll find someone who sees that." He said slowly.   
  
Castiel whimpered, his eyes becoming more and more grey than blue. He looked over at the phone in confusion, his breath hitching when he saw Dean. The smaller boy teared up and let out a mix of a scream and a sob, a look of pain on his face. "I-I'm sorry!" He wailed with anger and self hate. Dean jumped a little. "What could you possibly be sorry for, Cas?!" Dean all but screamed back, finally letting his tears fall as he got onto the highway, and according to the GPS, he wouldn't be there for four hours.    
  
"T-That I'm not younger!" Castiel sobbed, "Th-That I'm not a virgin and slim a-and f-fucking  _ pure!" _ The smaller boy yelled, his voice becoming hoarse as his face scrunched up in pain. "Y-You can go date them. I-I bet they'll d-ditch you on their birthday and g-go fuck a  _ child _ in  _ panties _ that they bought for you!" He wheezed out, his hand flying up to grip the handle. Dean got him the same set, and the fact that it was the same made his stomach clench in emotion.   
  
"Cas don't!" Dean screamed in fear, swerving the car. "I swear to fucking god, you do it and I'll crash this damn car, Cas!" Dean swore.   
  
_ "Why would it matter?" _ Castiel whimpered, his eyes becoming hooded and his voice becoming weak. “You don’t have the right to say that to me. You have no fucking right to threaten me like that!” He shouted weakly, his lip quivering in anguish. Dean broke down, tears pricking at his eyes. "I'm sorry." He whispered brokenly, starting to speed the car up.   
  
"You can't even come up with a reason?" Castiel asked brokenly, his heart hurting more than his chest. "W-What was their name...?" He wheezed out.   
  
"Alfie." Dean whispered, turning into the freeway. God, he needed to be there  _ now, _ not in four hours like the GPS said.   
  
Castiel sobbed and let his head fall back, his face scrunching up in anger at himself. Maybe if he was Alfie…maybe if he was Alfie Dean would love him again? "D-Dean, pull the car over." He murmured, reaching for the phone. Dean shook his head, the tears in his eyes finally trailing down his face. "Can’t." He said shortly, not even caring that he was breaking the speed limit.   
  
_ "Pull it over, _ I want to talk to you." Castiel whispered hoarsely. Dean shakily nodded and exited off the highway, pulling over. He looked at the phone, his hands itching to drive again.   
  
"I-I love you." Cas sobbed, weakly taking the phone. "I  _ forgive _ you," The smaller boy whispered gently, smiling the best he could. "I want you to go back and date him, I want you to live happily. I want you to live the life I wouldn't have given you successfully. And i'm going to give you a chance to live that life." He whispered, wrapping his hand around the handle off screen. "H-He isn't scarred, and he’s pure, as pure as an angel. G-Go to him. You don’t need me, no one does. I’ve been beaten and poked and prodded and done things I would have never done before I met you, and I just get treated like a damn pet by everyone I meet. One that can be cast aside. Go to Alfie, Dean, just live the life you need, the life you want. Cause it’s obviously not with me in it." Castiel wheezed, yanking the knife from his chest.   
  
"NO!" Dean screamed, grabbing his phone like that would do something. "C-Cas...p-please...  That's my baby, please tell me he’s okay...that’s my baby." He sobbed, tears running down his face in rivers. Dean put the car into gear and started driving again, not even caring that he could barely see through the tears. "Cas, no...p-please..." He sobbed, just as the ambulance pulled up.   
  
Castiel wheezed shakily, trembling as people rushed in and scooped him up. The smaller boy dropped his phone, the knife clattering down in front of it as he was laid out on the stretcher. Castiel disappeared from thin air, causing everyone to gasp and start yelling. "Where'd he go?" Sam yelped, scrambling towards the phone.   
  
"Did he disappear again?" Dean asked thickly, running a red light.   
  
"W-What did you mean again?" Sam squeaked, looking around like he had just seen a ghost. "Cas just fucking died and disappeared into thin air. Degraded himself and asked why you did it, and you didn't deny  _ anything _ bad he said about himself. You had a chance to redeem yourself and you fucking let him die knowing you thought he was a PIECE OF SHIT!" Sam yelled into the phone angrily his chest heaving as his emotions got to him. "How many times did I have to clean up your messes for you to get it through your THICK SKULL THAT CAS WASN'T OKAY!" He hissed hoarsely. "You just couldn't keep it in your pants could you? How many times did you think of Cas while you tried to have sex with a fourteen year old? How MANY TIMES. DEAN."   
  
Dean let out a pain filled scream into the car, not sure how to express the intense emotion he was feeling. "SHUT UP!" He screamed, swerving the car into the side of a building, smashing the van against a concrete wall.

 

\---   
  
Dean woke up a day later, squinting his eyes as he looked around. "Hello?" He said, his voice wrecked. There was a nurse checking his vitals and he grabbed her arm, tugging her closer. "C-Castiel Novak..." Dean choked out. "Is he here? Is he admitted?" Dean squinted, trying to see better, but the harsh light was hurting his eyes, all he could see was the mop of black hair.   
  
The nurse smiled and gently took Dean’s hand off their arm, setting it back by his side. "Patience." They whispered and stared at the screen.   
  
Unshed tears sprung to Dean’s eyes. "N-No, please.." He said shakily. "Tell me, please, I have to know, please..." He begged them, his voice shaky.   
  
"Patience, love, he will be fine." The nurse whispered, stroking Dean’s hair back in concern.   
  
"I  _ love _ him..." Dean started sobbing pitifully. "And I just..,. I  _ fucking _ ruined the only good thing I'll ever have..."   
  
"I know you did, now get your head out of your ass and sleep like I told you too, Dean Winchester." The nurse whispered, smiling fondly.

 

Dean whimpered softly and let his eyes close. "If he is here... he probably doesn't want to hear from me...But can you tell him I love him? And I'm sorry, like, really fucking sorry?" Dean mumbled as he started to fall asleep. "Actually, dont. I've messed up his life enough, I don't want to ruin it more."

 

"Always a coward..." The nurse murmured, tilting Deans face to look at them. "Say it to my face, Dean.." Cas whispered, his thumb stroking his cheekbone.

 

Dean's eyes opened blearily. "Cas?" He said, before he frowned a little. "I'm on drugs, you're not here..." Dean felt a little stupid talking to something from his imagination.

 

Castiel giggled in amusement, biting his lip as he watched Dean. "You talk in your sleep, and you're actually very smart when you don't act so dumb. I heard your dream apology, and you're lucky I’m undyingly forgiving. Now sleep." Castiel said softly, kissing Dean’s forehead before he moved to leave.

 

"I love you..." Dean called hoarsely. "And I hope you... the  _ real _ you, is okay..." Dean mumbled before he fell asleep, snoring softly. Castiel sighed, smiling as he watched Dean. He died, it was true, and fuck; it hurt. All he remembered was a stabbing ache in his chest, his vision going foggy and pale, his heart aching more than any part of his body did. Then he was standing in front of a woman at a white desk. God, Cas learned the weirdest things, he was taught and nursed to mental health. And then in a flash, he was back, standing in front of the hospital Dean was in with an idea of what he needed to do. Castiel tried erasing Alfie’s memories out of pure desperation, hell, even his own, but he didn't succeed on the later, and he didn't even know if he erased Alfie’s memories correctly. 

  
Dean curled up a little. At first his dreams were perfect, him and Cas living a life together... but then the only thing that he could see was Cas, on the floor, covered in his own blood, the knife sticking straight up. Dean started to scream Cas' name in his sleep, his heart monitor going off the charts.   
  
Castiel quickly ran over, trying to remember all that they had told him before he placed his fingers on Dean’s forehead, appearing by Dean’s side in his dream. He quickly waved his hand, sending them to Dean’s room. 

 

_ Cas watched as Dean kneeled down in from of his beat up self, trying to coax him to take his pants off in the most platonic way so he could clean his thighs. "You've come a long way." He whispered. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Dean sniffled and shook his head. "I just beat up my best friend..." He tried to keep his tears back. That had only happened a few months ago, but Dean looked years younger than he had when he rammed his car into the side of a building. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Castiel smiled, watching as the scene unfolded in front of him. "As much as I hate to say this, I want you to date Alfie, I want you to be happy." He murmured, "You look so...unhappy now." Castiel murmured as he watched Dean slowly guide him through his first time. "I always look back on this when im angry, or sad. I tell myself that everyone has a rough relationship, there's never a smooth one. I'm willing to keep trying, but I don't think you are." _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Dean watched also, watched his choppy, uncertain movements. "I don't want Alfie, Cas, at all. He was a, fucking, cheap alternative to what I really wanted..." Dean tried to explain, he never knew how to convey his emotions right. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "How do I know you wont go off and do that again...? I'm scarred, impure, what happens if you find someone like Alfie?" Castiel said, trying to pretend his voice didn't crack with sadness. Cas watched himself feel his prostate struck for the first time, his former self's head thrown back in the pillows as he wailed. He had never seen himself like that, it was honestly kind of beautiful, although he'd never admit it. This was their first time together, when Dean took him home and cleaned him up. It was out of guilt and concern, yet they ended up here, in a similar situation. Dean fucked up again, and Cas was dying to forgive him to save himself the pain. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Dean opened his mouth and closed it again. "I was young and dumb, Cas... You really think I'm gonna do it again? After all that's happened?" Dean grabbed Cas' hand and pressed it to his forehead. "Do your thing, Cas. See how much I love you, because God knows I don't know how to say it." _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Castiel shook his head, moving his hand to lace in Deans hair. "I'm not like Alfie, I don't want to hear it, or see it. I want to  _ **_feel_ ** _ it, Dean. I want to feel that you love me in my very soul." He whispered with round eyes, searching Dean’s own for an answer that Dean wouldn't give him. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Dean reached forward and placed a hand on Cas' chest, and he would forever swear that he felt energy flow from his body into Cas'. He was almost straining to pull up all his love for Cas and transfer it into this ‘aura’ Cas wanted. "Feel that?" He whispered. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Castiel's eyes became hooded, his free hand lacing through Dean’s before he pulled Dean’s forehead to his own. As soon as their heads touched, something that felt like electricity flowed through them. "We are... _ **_profound,_ ** _ Dean. You are everything that is righteous and good, loyal and brave. No matter how much you hate yourself... _ **_I_ ** _ will love you more than my entire life on an axis. When you leave me, my world is gone. I won't ever let you fall,  _ **_ever_ ** _." Cas whispered, slowly locking their lips together. Dean nodded, before everything disappeared. _

 

Dean thought he woke up that second, but really it was many hours later he snapped awake. "Cas?" Was the first word out of his lips. The nurse looked up and smiled, scribbling on her notepad. "He just left, sweetie. You healed in a  _ day! _ That must be a miracle." She said as he handed Dean his forms.    
  
"Where is he?" Dean asked, filling out the forms quickly. "Is he coming back? Did he hear me say sorry?" Dean still wasn't sure if what he had dreamed was real or not. The nurse sighed and chuckled, shaking her head. "If his attitude had anything to do with his response, you’re getting an  _ asswhoopin _ tonight." She chided and took the forms when Dean was done. “You’re free to go.”   
  
Dean quickly nodded and stood, groaning softly at the ache in his bones. Seeing his phone of the headstand, he reached for it, glaring a little when it was shattered and unusable. Maybe it was meant to be that way. Dean limped out, looking around. "How am I supposed to get home?" He asked into the empty parking lot.   
  
As if on command Cas honked the horn of Dean's impala, sitting in the front seat with a look that screamed, 'you're not moving me even if you try'. He smiled, waving shyly as he looked down at his hands. Cas wanted to be angry, but he couldn't, it was too hard on himself to be angry.   
  
"Cas...." Dean breathed out, before he ran to the car, tripping a few times. "Cas.... Cas... Cas..." He kept repeating, sliding into the passenger seat looking at Castiel with wide eyes. Castiel smiled and acted like nothing had happened, driving to his house. "Yes, Dean?" He asked calmly a few minutes later, pulling into the driveway.   
  
"I love you." Dean tried to put as much emotion into those three words as he possibly could. He was looking right at Cas' his breathing shallow.   
  
Castiel turned to Dean and smiled without a response before stepping out of the car. He walked to Deans side of the car and calmly nodded. "Open the door and stand in front of me." He said. Dean nodded, eager to do whatever Castiel said. He opened the car door and stood in front of Castiel.   
  
Castiel smiled fondly for a few moments before a look of anger spread over his features. He slapped Dean right across the face, standing stock-still as he watched Dean’s head snap to the side. "I'm coming on every one of your field trips, trips, and you won't spend a moment alone unless I know your alone until you are proven innocent." He said sternly, using his demanding voice that he would usually use during sex when Dean was teasing. Castiel punched Dean across the face again when he brought his head back up and opened his mouth to say something. The blue eyed boy’s chest was heaving as he stared at Dean, all of his hatred for his boyfriend spilling out in a tidal wave.   
  
Dean grinned a little and brought a hand up to his flaming cheek. "That all you got, Novak?" He teased gently in a raspy voice, biting his lip.  Castiel couldn't help but feel his heart warm up,  _ that _ was something he loved about Dean, his charisma. He raised an eyebrow and launched forward, tackling Dean to what would've been the sidewalk if he they didn't magically fall onto the bed. "God, you're lucky I love you." He growled and wrapped a hand around the underside of Dean’s jaw firmly. "If you do anything but look at only  _ me _ like that again, i'll castrate you." The smaller boy scolded with a serious look, making Dean look him in the eyes. Dean nodded, looking at Cas with wide green eyes. "This is awkward..." He said quietly. "I just got a boner, but you just said you'd castrate me?" Dean’s smile was growing wider.   
  
Castiel huffed out a laugh, trying to stop himself from smiling. "Stop it! I’m not done with you yet, Winchester!" He said, nuzzling their noses together as his eyes saddened. "Did you mean it?" The smaller boy whispered.   
  
"Mean what?" Dean whispered back, feeling the little puffs of air that Cas was breathing out on his face.   
  
"That I'm scarred and impure...and that my skin isn't soft..." Castiel whispered with a look of pain on his face. Deans hatred for himself grew a little when he heard that. "You are scarred, Cas... but its what makes you beautiful." He cringed a little at the cheesiness. "As of pure, you're the most pure person I'll ever know..."   
  
Castiel closed his eyes, "B-But do you  _ mean _ it...you never look at me like that..." The smaller boy said hoarsely.   
  
Dean shook his head. "You're right. I dont. I looked at him like he was a piece of meat, I just wanted to fuck the kid. I looked at him with  _ lust. _ I look at  _ you _ with  _ love..." _   
  
Cas flinched and sat up, "You wanted to have sex with him..." He whispered, trying to stop the feeling of his broken heart.   
  
Dean sat up, too. "He didn't  _ mean _ anything to me, Cas." He tried to explain quickly. Castiel quickly slapped Dean across the face again. "Do you want me to go have sex with Lucifer and facetime you? Huh? Tell him that he's sober and smart? I can tell him he's everything that you feel you're not and then fuck him right in front of you. I won't like it, at all, but it'll show you what you're saying to me." Castiel snarled and stood up, tears welling in his blue eyes.    
  
Dean clenched his jaw, tears welling in his own eyes. "Sorry I can't be sober and smart for you, Cas." He said shortly, before he went downstairs into the kitchen, grabbing a knife. Castiel froze and ran after Dean, "Dean! I think you're perfect! I was saying those are your insecurities." He explained quickly, grabbing Dean’s hand that held the sharp object.   
  
Dean held onto it tight. "No, Cas, let me show you how much I love you." He said, before carving a deep C into his arm, followed by an N, not even caring about the sharp pain. "Do you believe me now?" He breathed out, blood dripping off of his arm.   
  
Castiel sucked in a sharp breath, tears spilling onto his cheeks. "D-Dean! W-Why'd you do that...?" He whispered, and pulled Dean’s arm to his mouth, kissing the wound and trying to summon the power to heal it. He hasn't exactly mastered that yet. Dean was a little woozy from seeing his own blood spilled. "I needed to convince you that I loved you..."   
  
Castiel whimpered, cupping Dean’s arm and squeezing his eyes shut. "Kiss me, don't ask questions, I draw power from your energy." He said, trying to focus. Dean nodded and pressed his lips to Cas', love flowing through him.    
  
Cas gasped, his eyes glowing blue as he healed Dean's arm. The smaller boy didn't pull away, needily kissing Dean like his life depended on it. "I love you, I love you, I love you so much. Don't leave me ever again." He whispered, slowly hitching his leg around Dean’s hip and pulling himself up.   
  
"Never, never gonna fucking leave you, Cas." Dean mumbled, pushing Cas against the fridge, his hands on Cas' ass, making sure Cas would stay up. Castiel let out a sob, pulling Dean’s face closer as he twined their tongues together. "I may or may not have erased Alfie’s memory of you, don't complain or i'll slap you again." He gasped between kisses, his slim hands fisting in Dean’s hair.   
  
"Good." Dean muttered. "For both things." He teased a little, pulling away, breathing a little hard. "I want you to tattoo me."   
  
"If you do you're tattooing 'hey there blue eyes' above your cock so I can look at it when I suck you off vigorously after." Castiel challenged, pulling Dean’s face to his neck demandingly.   
  
Dean nodded seriously. "Anything you fucking want. You're the only one who'll be seeing my body for the rest of my life." Dean swore into the soft skin of Cas' neck.   
  
Cas nodded, biting his lip at the feeling of Dean’s breath fanning over the soft, sensitive skin there. "Good, and then youre getting my handprint on your arm, the arm I grab while you fucking my brains out." The smaller boy whispered, running his hand up Dean’s left arm before gripping his upper bicep tight.   
  
Dean nodded.  _ "Anything you fucking want, _ Cas." He said lowly, kissing Cas' neck. "We've got a lot of ink, and I've got a lot of skin."   
  
Castiel shuddered, gasping in surprise. Not having Dean touch him for four days, technically six, made him feel touch starved and sensitive. "Can I tattoo an ancient Indian design on your chest?" He teased breathlessly, arching back against the cool metal.   
  
"As long as it doesn't go over my heart." Dean murmured, his tongue licking Cas' sweet smelling neck. "That’s where I want you to write your name. One of the  _ many _ times you write your name on my body."   
  
"O-Oh my god! Do that again..." Castiel mewled, rocking his whole body up against Dean.   
  
Dean smirked and kept licking, his pink tongue lapping Cas' neck. loving the little sounds Cas was making before he pulled away. "Tattoos now. I can't wait that long. Want your mark on me."   
  
Castiel wanted to growl and pull Dean’s face back, his sensitivity off the charts, but he sighed and smiled playfully. "Slap my ass." He said playfully. Dean chuckled a little and shrugged, slapping Cas' ass nice and firm, feeling the soft flesh in his hand.   
  
Castiel groaned and immediately flew them to the basement, trying not to act like he enjoyed Dean groping his ass. "Get the stuff." Cas said and made a space on the floor for Dean to lay down.   
  
"Holy shit." Dean breathed out before he got the tattoo kit and stripped down to his boxers, pulling out all the bottle of ink before he laid down. "First one..." He whispered, and pressed Cas' hand to his heart. "Your name. Right here. Any color you want."   
  
Castiel smiled, kissing Dean’s nose before he straddled Dean and prepared the tattooing needle. "So tell me...was my ass better than his?" He asked nonchalantly, giving Dean a side eye. Dean bit his lip. Cas was  _ not _ gonna let this go, was he? Dean thought, not aware that Cas could hear his thoughts. "Your ass is fucking perfect, just like you."   
  
Castiel chuckled, rocking his hips gently. "And...do I look better in the outfit?" He asked cheekily, starting with black ink for an outline and attaching it to the end of the tubing.   
  
Dean nodded. But you look even better in  _ nothing, _ Dean thought to himself loud and clear, tensing a little when he heard the needle start to whir. Cas hummed, smiling at Dean.  _ "Who _ exactly looks better in nothing?" He teased. Dean's eyes widened. "Castiel." He breathed out, amazed with Cas' powers.   
  
"Correct answer," The blue eyed boy murmured, slowly and carefully drawing his name in calligraphy right over Dean’s heart.   
  
"What color are you using?" Dean asked, pouting when Cas wouldn't let him see.   
  
"Now I’m using blue," Castiel said, his tongue sticking from the corner of his mouth in concentration as he filled in the letters. It was perfectly shaded, looking almost like graffiti by the end of it.   
  
"Pretty." Dean mumbled, his fists clenching as the tiny needle poked into him over and over again. Castiel sat up and sighed, smiling at the tattoo. "Perfect." He murmured and kissed it, trailing his way up Dean’s body.   
  
"I can't even see it, and I know it’s amazing." Dean grinned, pulling Castiel up into a hug. "You're such an amazing artist. Want you to do more, so many more."   
  
Castiel buried his face in Dean’s neck. "I know, but not right now, I want to punish you in a nice way." The smaller boy whispered, wrapping his arms over Dean’s shoulders. "Take me to the bed."

 

“Oooo, gonna spank me, tough guy?” Dean asked jokingly, standing and holding the back of Cas’ thighs to keep him close.   
  
"Smack my ass again and we will end up in your room with a blink of an eye, tough guy." Castiel teased back, giggling and biting his lip shyly.   
  
"Is that so?" Dean smirked, before slapping Cas’ ass. Castiel zapped them to Dean’s bed, laughing as he fell back into the pillows. "Get the cock ring." He said lowly, snapping his fingers and making his clothes disappear. Dean nodded and got both of them from the closet, before he came back, getting back into bed with Cas. Cas stretched out, spreading his legs and languidly laying back like a porn model would. "Who’s sexier?" He asked teasingly. Dean growled deep in his throat, looking over Cas' body. "You, you, always you..." He dove in on Cas' neck once again.   
  
Cas gasped, jerking in surprise. "D-Dean!" He giggled, trying to move Dean back. He loved these moments with Dean, when the larger boy would just shower him with attention and not listen to him while Cas was trying to explain something or be in charge.   
  
"Yeah, Cas?" Dean asked when he pulled away, his plump lips slick with his own spit. Castiel's eyes darkened and he laid back, showing off the hickey Dean just gave him. "Put that cock ring on and fuck me like that fuck machine." He demanded, arching his body up in offering for Dean. Dean pouted. "Don't want the cock ring, Cas." He whined, just wanting Cas to slap him or some shit.   
  
"You're not supposed to want it, it's a punishment." Castiel mumbled and relaxed back into the bed, sighing. "We can just fuck...I guess." He said sadly, waving his hand and teleporting them back to the basement floor. He kind of wanted it to be something more. Something that would bring them together.   
  
Dean shook his head a little. "No, Cas, I as just trying to be a brat..." He assured Cas, starting to kiss his neck. "C'mon, take us back.." He murmured softly, slapping Cas' naked ass. The neck kissing and ass slapping caused Cas to gasp, listening to Dean’s command almost instantly as he landed back on the bed. Cas let his head fall back, moaning lightly at the feel of Dean’s mouth.   
  
Dean smirked lightly, before he pulled away. "I can tell...you wanted something else, something more?" Dean and Cas were forever bonded. Castiel turned red and nodded, bashfully looking away. "I-I guess I was thinking that if I was in charge we could try something new instead of 'just fucking' like you and Alfie would’ve." He murmured.   
  
Dean sat up and cupped Cas’ cheek. "You're in charge, then. What do you want me to do?"   
  
Castiel shrugged, looking at his hands. "I dont know, Im not that  _ sexually _ creative." He said embarrassedly and stood. "We don't have to...you just didn't seem to touch me that much after him..." He whispered. Dean shook his head. "I haven't even seen you that much after him, I wanted to wait until the time was right to have sex." Dean murmured, holding up the vibrating cockring and the metal one. "Which?"   
  
Castiel shyly started to smile. "That one...the metal looks painful." He said softly, not knowing that it vibrated. Dean shrugged and slipped it on his hard cock. "You want it on or off?"   
  
"On, when you're inside me." Castiel whispered, laying down slowly next to Dean. Dean nodded and prodded two fingers at Cas' hole, starting to stretch him out. Cas gasped, his legs spreading automatically for Dean as he bit his lip. Yeah, he was definitely more sensitive. Dean smirked and shuffled closer o Castiel, his cock brushing Cas' tight rim.   
  
Castiel suddenly flipped them over with ease, his hands pressing Dean’s chest back so he was pushed into the pillow. "Let’s play a game." He whispered seductively. Dean looked up a Castiel with wide eyes and nodded. "Whatever you want, Cas..." He breathed out, his chest heaving.   
  
"Question before we start..." Castiel said and pulled Dean’s forehead gently to his own. "Why did you do it..?" He whispered in broken confusion. "Just tell me the  _ truth, _ tell me why."   
  
Dean's eyes closed. "I don't  _ know, _ Cas. I was gone, and I missed you, and..." Dean's voice sounded strained. Castiel closed his eyes, "And he was like me?" He asked softly.   
  
"Not even close to you..." Dean mumbled.   
  
"If he comes near you again I'll slap him into next week." Castiel warned, smiling as he kissed Dean's nose. "Now...I'm going to teach you to keep it in your pants. What's your favorite stripper song?" The smaller boy purred and stood up. Dean shakily nodded, before he managed to choke out. "Cherry pie..." He was almost painfully hard.   
  
Castiel chuckled and snapped his fingers, Dean’s phone started playing cherry pie at full volume as Cas ran his hands over his chest. "Am I better than him?" He asked absentmindedly, "I can take away the scars now, you know. I can make myself pure." Cas murmured, waving his hands down his body. The silver lines all over Cas' thighs slowly disappeared, the skin healing and leaving him flawless, just like Alfie was. Castiel knew that he shouldn't have to do that, but he wanted to be perfect for Dean. He wanted Dean to love him. Dean shook his head, running his hands over Cas' smooth thighs. "Bring them back..." He looked up at Cas. Castiel playfully swatted Dean's hands away. "Ah ah! No touching." The smaller boy teased, "Tell me why I should bring them back." He purred lowly, crawling into Dean's lap.   
  
"B-Because they show that you've been through so much...that you went through dark times, and you made it out..." Dean looked over Cas' body with wide eyes. Castiel's breath hitched and he rolled his hips, grinding against Deans stomach teasingly. "Y-You like them?" He asked in confusion, bringing them back with a snap of his fingers.   
  
Dean nodded, watching as the scars came back. "They're beautiful..." He mumbled. "Sorry I didn't notice before."   
  
"You didn't like them before?" Castiel asked sadly, "All those times you called me sexy, or beautiful, or perfect. You just saw me as broken, and scarred and ugly.  _ Impure." _ He whispered, his eyes searching Dean's before he stood up and stopped the music.   
  
"I  _ never _ saw you as unpure or any of those wrong adjective, Castiel." Dean stood up, grabbing Cas' arm so the smaller boy didn’t leave. "I just dont.... you  _ know _ I can't talk for shit Cas, not the way you can." Dean struggled to explain.   
  
"I can get pregnant." Castiel blurred out. "T-They said I'm an angel, and that I can get pregnant. I-If you love me, stay with me, marry me, have children with me. Die with me." The smaller boy choked out, his eyes filling with unshed tears. "You don't have to fix what you did, but you have to promise forever loyalty."   
  
Dean frowned a little. "Cas... you're an  _ angel. _ You cant die. I don't want to die and leave you alone...."   
  
Castiel flinched and jerked away. "So what? Is all this really too much to do to be with me? Everything can die, Dean. I knew what to ask when the Angels explained." He rambled, the tears falling onto his face. "W-Why can't y-you just l-l-love me? I d-don't know why I-I'm so repulsive to e-everyone." The smaller boy started crying as he jerkily wiped away the tears with the back of his hand, his confident posture shrinking.   
  
"Cas, no..." Dean shook his head, pulling Cas closer to him. "I do love you, so much, and I don't wanna imagine life without you, ever..." Dean fumbled over his own words, not even knowing what to say. Castiel jumped up, wrapping his arms around Dean’s neck and his legs around his waist. "T-Then  _ love _ me, Dean Winchester. ‘Chick flicks’ and all." He whispered pleadingly. Dean nodded, kissing Cas deeply with a broken and desperate noise, trying to show all his love. Cas moaned softly, sucking in a breath through his nose at the emotion behind the kiss. He buried his hands in Dean's hair. "I want to have your kids. G-Give me your children, p-please? L-Let me have your children." The smaller boy murmured against Dean's lips, gripping at Dean’s shoulders and muscles. Dean shakily nodded, moaning. "Want a little girl, Cas?"   
  
Castiel nodded, clinging to Deans shoulder. "I want her to have your eyes." He murmured Dean chuckled a little. "Nah... I like bright blue better.." He mumbled, slapping Cas' ass lightly. "C'mon, let's go to the basement..."   
  
Castiel mewled and flew them to the basement, landing back on the bed. "D-Dean.." He gasped, pulling Dean closer. Dean smirked. "You want me to fuck you full of my children, Cas?"   
  
Castiel nodded, spreading his legs and wrapping his arms under them, pulling them obscenely wide. He had been stretching over the past few days, trying to give Dean a surprise for when he got home. The smaller boy pulled his legs up and over his head, folding himself into a pretzel. "So full my stomach extends." He purred. Dean looked down and his mouth dropped open, moans tumbling out. "Cas..." He breathed out, his cock letting out small blurts of precum. "Holy fuck..."   
  
Castiel giggled, loving his boyfriends reaction. "C'mon, you know you wannnna." He teased. Dean reached forward, running his hands all over Cas' body, his fingers pressing against Cas' exposed hole Cas whined, his eyes round and pleading. "Put the cock ring on if you're going to tease." He huffed.   
  
"On you or me?" Dean smirked, leaning down and pressing his lips against Cas' hole. Castiel gasped, his hole unclenching for Dean’s tongue. "Y-You!" He squeaked. Dean laughed, before he got up and got it, coming back with the tongue slip, also. Castiel waited patiently for Dean, bringing his legs back down when he came back. "Tell me you love me." He whispered.   
  
"I love you, Cas, so goddamn much.." Dean mumbled before he slapped a hand over his mouth. "If you're an angel, does that mean God is real?"   
  
Castiel giggled, shaking his head. "You're adorable. Kiss me." He murmured, pulling Dean down flat against him. Dean grinned and kissed Castiel deeply, his hand coming down to play with Cas' rim. "You want me to fuck you full of children?"   
  
Castiel mewled and pulled Dean closer, grabbing at the backs of his thighs. "Yes." He gasped, laying back.   
  
"Good boy." Dean smirked, leading his cock to Castiel's stretched hole. "Do you love me, Cas?" He asked quietly.   
  
"I love you more than life..." Castiel said softly, his hands slowly floating up Dean’s chest and cupping the bolts of Dean’s jaw. "I love you so much, so so much." The smaller boy started babbling with teary eyes. Dean grinned. "I'd give my life for yours, Cas, any day." He swore, kissing Castiel deeply, starting to push himself inside. Castiel gasped and pulled back a bit, his eyes locking on Dean’s as he held onto his shoulders. "I love you..." He said brokenly. Dean smiled. "Love you so much more than you can ever know..." He whispered, stopping when he bottomed out inside the boy. "Still wanna adopt though, give kids a good home."   
  
Castiel nodded, a look of heartbreak and bliss and just pure  _ love _ on his face. "Y-You really love me?" He asked in a tiny voice, his cheeks flushing red at the feeling of Dean inside him.   
  
"Of course I fucking love you, Cas." Dean grinned a little, leaning down and pressing a kiss to the scar on Cas' chest. Castiel's chest flushed red, smiling down at Dean. "You can m-move." He murmured. Dean smiled a little, starting to roll his hips slowly. "You remember our first time?" He whispered.   
  
Castiel gasped, his pupils dilating. "Y-Yeah..." He moaned. Dean smirked a little. "Me too." He grinned, his cock reaching deep inside of Castiel. Castiel let his head fall back, breathing heavily as he groaned. "S-So deep..." He breathed out in awe.   
  
"Good boy...." Dean mumbled, coming down to mouth at Castiel's neck. Castiel let out a shaky moan, clinging to Dean’s bicep as his slim hand slid into his hair. The smaller boy could tell that Dean was trying to make him feel good, to make him feel loved. And god was it working. He offering his neck to Dean’s mouth, his chest rising and falling heavily at the sensations. "Mmmm, I-I love you." Cas gasped.   
  
"L-Love you so much..." Dean breathed out, his cock pulsing inside of Castiel, and he reached down and turned on the vibrator on the cock ring, letting out a shuddering moan. Cas cried out in surprise, his legs scrambling from the bed to Dean’s waist. 

 

_ Dean’s cock was buzzing. _

 

Cas wrapped an arm around Dean’s neck and one flattened down his back, his slim hands trying to find something to hold on. "Ohmygod!  _ Deaaaan..." _ He moaned, his head pressing farther back in the pillows. Dean smirked a little and started to speed up, letting out little moans every once in a while, loving how deep he was in Cas.   
  
Castiel squirmed, his mouth hanging open in pleasure as he let out little whines and mewls, his heels digging into Dean’s ass desperately, feeling the muscle shift and move underneath them. "P-Please...f-f-fucking hell!" He gasped, clinging to Dean like he was a life raft the deeper Dean thrust into him. Cas could feel Dean’s cock  _ throbbing _ and buzzing away inside him, it wasn't a vibrator or a fucking machine. It was  _ Dean, _ Dean was reaching untouched places inside him with every stroke; Dean loved him.   
  
Dean threw his head back and moaned, feeling like he was about to cum, but he was pulled back from the edge by the cockring. "Cas..." Dean whined, snapping his hips faster. Castiel mewled loudly, desperately trying to guide Dean's hips with his feet so he could make him see  _ stars. _ The smaller boy cupped Dean’s face, his thumbs lined up with Dean’s cheekbones. "I-I want you to watch me cum, I want you to look into my eyes and  _ see _ what you do to me. I-I want you to think I'm beautiful and that I'm better than Alfie ever will be-" He babbled, cutting himself off as his eyes shot open. "I love you..." Dean whispered.  _ "There! _ There there there!" Castiel cried out, a look of pleasure spreading over his face as he trembled.  _ "I love you so much." _ He mewled, his gaze locked on Dean’s. Dean grinned and leaned down, kissing Castiel deeply, his cock still pulsing inside of the boy. “Like that baby?”   
  
Castiel whimpered at the teasing, kissing Dean back lovingly. Dean would be Dean, no matter what. And he was one hell of a tease. That's probably one of the reasons he loved him so much. Dean pulled away slightly, looking at Castiel with wide eyes. "Can I cum now?" He asked.   
  
Castiel's lips parted and he closed his mouth, nodding with a smile. "Yes." He said shyly. Dean quickly pulled out and ripped off the cockring, burying himself as deep as he could inside of Cas, before he came hard, moaning and whimpering Cas' name.   
  
Castiel smiled and nuzzled Deans neck, encouraging him softly. "I love you." He whispered, running his hands down Deans back.   
  
"I love you too..." Dean breathed out, his cock pumping out semen into Cas. "You think that one stuck?"   
  
Castiel chuckled, swatting Dean gently, "I don't know." He murmured, his eyes fluttering closed as he prayed that it did. He always wanted a child of his own, but he knew it was also hard to get pregnant.   
  
"I think it did...." Dean murmured, kissing Cas' smooth stomach before he pulled out, breathing heavily. Castiel frowned and smiled awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. "I-I'm assuming you're tired, you just got in a car wreck." He mumbled.   
  
"Not tired at all, Cas." Dean smirked, before he rolled back on top of Cas, shivering a little, feeling Cas' hand on his bare body. Dean would never tell anyone this, but he was insecure, mostly about his stomach. He went to the gym four times a week and he ran a few miles everyday in practice, but there was a stubborn line of fat that would  _ not _ budge, and Dean hoped Cas couldn't feel it, and if he did, wouldn't think it was too gross.   
  
Castiel gasped, biting his lip as he smiled timidly. "Y-You should rest, I don't want you to over stress your body." He murmured I'm concern, cupping Dean’s face.   
  
"You haven’t cum yet..." Dean murmured, kissing his way down Cas' body. Dean sucked in, bringing his stomach up closer. Sure, it hurt a little, but his fat was less prominent.   
Reaching Cas' cock, Dean slipped it into his mouth, sucking softly as he brought a finger up to Cas' hole.   
  
Castiel felt  _ waves _ of insecurity coming from Dean, and he frowned, pushing Dean back gently. "What's wrong?" He asked, holding Dean’s jaw in his slim hand. Dean shook his head and tried for a smile, which looked fake as hell. "Nothing, Cas, I'm fine." His voice as a little strained by how crushed his insides felt, but anything for Cas.   
  
Castiel rolled them over so he was on top, laying with his chin on Dean’s chest. "Tell me, you know I won't judge you." He murmured, drawing soothing circles on Dean’s pectoral muscles.   
  
"It's just..." Dean sighed a little. "I don't like it, Cas. I want to be perfect for you." Dean let himself relax and he looked at the small pudge with disgust. Castiel slowly began to smile, sitting up so he could look down at Dean’s  _ small _ amount of pudge on his stomach. The smaller boy giggled and leaned down, kissing all over Dean’s stomach. "Why don't you like it? I love it."   
  
Dean rolled his eyes, sucking in again. "You don't have to lie to make me feel better, Cas."   
  
Castiel swatted Dean's hipbone, glaring at him when he sucked in. "Do I look like I'm lying? I never said anything because I  _ do _ love it. It's a part of you. I'm not going to go out and find someone with abs that look like they hurt to have and ask if they're a virgin and tell them they're perfect. I  _ love _ you Dean, all of you. You're imperfections are beautiful, if you were perfect you would be completely boring and not fun to be around. You're everything to me." Castiel whispered, teasingly dipping his long tongue in Dean’s navel.   
  
Dean moaned softly, running his hands through Cas hair. The constant emphasis of his mistakes hurt, but he deserved it. "I don't understand. Why me, Cas? You could get any guy you wanted, any guy who was skinny and muscular and hot and smart and sober..." Dean started to list.   
  
"I want  _ you _ Dean. I want a smart, funny, protective, strong, righteous, caring, charismatic, stubborn,  _ wonderful _ man. And I found him. And I'm never letting go." Castiel cut Dean off, taking his cock into his mouth. Dean moaned, at the praise and at the feeling of Cas' mouth around him. "I don't deserve you, Cas..." Dean murmured, his cock twitching in Cas' mouth. Castiel hummed, glaring at Dean as if to silence him. He sucked and bobbed his head, trying to get Dean to harden. Dean rolled his eyes a little at Cas’ demanding looks before he went back to moaning softly, his cock getting hard again in Cas' mouth. "Cas, it's fine, you don’t have to..."   
  
Castiel sucked hard, hollowing his cheeks to try and show Dean that he wanted to. Dean moaned shakily, his cock pulsing in Cas' mouth. "Fuck...." He whispered, throwing his head back. Cas smugly grinned around Dean’s cock, snapping his fingers. He closed his eyes as the profane lyrics filled his ears. The smaller boy pulled off and snapped his fingers, putting himself in the outfit Alfie had worn as he purred and stared at Dean.   
  
Dean let out a small chuckle at the song before he let out a quiet whimper, looking at Cas dressed in white lace. "Fuck..." He whispered, his cock letting out a blurt of precum.  _ Hump me, fuck me, Daddy better make me choke _ rang out through the basement, and Dean couldn’t help but smirk at the clever mind of his beautiful boyfriend. Castiel raised and eyebrow and crossed his arms. "I think you're attracted to this outfit. Not the person." He said with an amused tone.   
  
Dean nodded, running his eyes over the white lace, his mouth dropping open. "Makes you look so sweet and innocent..." He mumbled, reaching down to jerk himself off. Castiel burst out laughing, turning around and bending over seductively so Dean could look at his ass. "So you only liked Alfie when he was wearing this?" He teased, trying to mask the hope in his voice. Dean nodded. "You know I feel like shit for that, Cas...." He murmured.   
  
"I do to, Dean." Castiel said lowly, "You didn't answer my question."   
  
Dean opened then closed his mouth, not knowing what to say, since he knew that whatever he said, Cas would probably get upset.   
  
"Tell me. Just say it." Castiel sighed, "I want to know. You know I have the right to know."   
  
Dean just shrugged a little before he said. "I never  _ liked _ him, Cas, but I hadn’t seen you in days, and he just stripped down and I didnt know what to do..."   
  
"What was his hair color." Castiel asked bluntly, turning to look at Dean with a curious look, almost trying to peer through his soul.   
  
"Brown? Almost black?" Dean shrugged. "And he fucking  _ smelled _ like you, Cas..."   
  
Castiel moved forward and sat in Dean's lap. "And his eye color?" He asked softly.   
  
"Blue." Dean breathed out, looking into Cas' bright blue eyes. Castiel reached up and cupped Dean’s cheek. "And his height?" He asked, his blue eyes searching Dean's green ones.   
  
Dean shrugged lightly. "I don't remember. 5'5, maybe? He was small, smaller than Sammy.... Younger than him, too..." Dean’s stomach churned in disgust. Castiel frowned, remaining quiet for a moment. "I believe I will stop, you're internal conflict shall be enough of a punishment." He murmured, his thumb brushing Dean’s cheekbone. "Your amygdala must have assumed it was me. Even though I am 5'8." Cas inquired curiously, squinting at Dean.   
  
Dean nodded a little. "No, but, Cas, he smelled like you and acted like you and even though he was getting a little  _ too _ close I didnt wanna say anything and hurt the kids feeling and-" Dean rambled, getting out all the stuff that had been pent up. Castiel listened, cutting him off with a quick kiss. "Calm down. What are you trying to say?" He asked, laughing slightly in amusement.   
  
Dean took a deep breath. "I'm  _ sorry. _ And I should've stopped him when he got too close." Dean decided not to bring up their trip to the sex shop. Castiel raised an eyebrow, "Dean, you might as well just tell me everything you're keeping secret while I'm in a forgiving mood. I can feel your hesitation. I'm not an idiot." He said stubbornly.   
  
"We went to a sex shop." Dean blurted out, wincing a little. Castiel raised his eyebrows farther, almost like an intrigued mother. "Did you now?" He asked.   
  
Dean nodded, and he whimpered quietly. "And he was wearing a lot of makeup, and he just  _ reminded _ me of you, then he put on the thing you're wearing and asked if he looked nice and I said yeah and then I was walking to the hotel when you facetimed me, and I  _ swear _ I didn't know that he was gonna do... that."   
  
Castiel listened, smiling more and more. "It was your amygdala!" He stated happily, almost yelping the sentence in relief and excitement. He launched forward, tackling Dean back to the bed in a hug and a fit of laughter. Dean laughed a little, too. "What do you mean, Cas?" He asked, surprised Cas wasn't mad.   
  
Castiel giggled hysterically, rolling so Dean was on top of him as he hugged him like a koala. The smaller boy threw his head back, laughing happily. "Your amygdala, Dean!" He squeaked. Dean laughed also, loving how happy Cas was. "Explain, please."   
  
Castiel pulled back, his hands coming up to pinch together in an almond sized gap. "S-So this is the size of the amygdala! It's a part of your brain. The size of an almond. It's responsible for primal and instinctual reactions. Such as fear. When you saw Alfie wearing makeup and drop his robe, your brain linked the make up, hair, eyes, smell, outfit, and personality to  _ me. _ So it made you think you were attracted to him the same way you are to me. It was your brain was telling you that you that it was  _ me. _ You still love me!" Castiel squeaked happily, rambling nerdily as he cuddled Dean close, smiling so hard his face had to hurt.   
  
"Of course I love you, Cas." Dean mumbled, holding Castiel tight. "I'll always love you..." Dean grinned a little, too, glad that there was an actual reason for why he did what he did, other than he was a douche. He was fucking  _ glad _ that he had a nerd boyfriend who would be more concerned with the science behind it instead of the big picture of ‘I almost cheated on you’. Cas deserved better, so much better, but damn anything to hell that thought Dean wasn’t going to try. 

  
"As much as I love your brain, I'm painfully hard. And I happen to love your dick. So I want you to fuck me so hard that I can't even breathe. I'm so happy." Cas babbled, pulling Dean flat to his chest. "If you don't fuck me like an animal right now i'll ban sex for a year." He warned demandingly. Dean grinned a little, but the more he thought about what had almost happened with Alfie, there was something nagging him, something he forgot. "Sam!" He yelped, jumping off the bed. "Sorry, Cas, but I need to talk to him, please."   
  
Castiel yelped when he tumbled onto the bed, landing face first on the mattress. He groaned and rolled over, his brow furrowing. "Okay." He mumbled and stood up. "No sex for a year." Cas joked with a smile.   
  
Dean pouted a little. "I'm sorry, baby..." He murmured, pulling Cas into a deep kiss. "C-Can you come with me? I'm scared to go alone..." Dean admitted, his stomach churning. Castiel grinned ferally and touched Dean's forehead. They popped up in the playroom, Cas in full clothing, and Dean...Dean was wearing nothing. Cas grimaced when seeing his little brother underneath Sam, the two obviously dry humping.   
  
"Oh my god!" Dean said when he saw the two boys. "OH MY GOD!" He curled in on himself when he realized he was naked. Castiel snickered, glancing at Dean out of the corner of his eye. Sam jumped and quickly stopped, looking over his shoulder at Dean. "Dean?" He asked in confusion.   
  
"Heya, Sammy." Dean stood up straight, his hands over his dick, the rest of his near perfect body on display. Sam stood up, his eyes wide. "I-I thought you were in the hospital?" He asked slowly. Cas moved and sat down on a chair, letting his eyes rake over Dean's body as his boner strained against his pants. He hadn't cum for like  _ an hour, _ or at least it felt like it. Technically close to a week, if he counted waiting for Dean to come home.   
  
Dean shrugged. "Healed in a day. Almost like I've got an Angel or something..." He tried to joke, before his stomach twisted, he was honestly scared to face his little brother. Sam didn't say anything at first before he stepped forward, pulling Dean into a tight hug. "I thought I lost you." He whispered. Dean hugged Sam back, not even caring that he was naked. "I'm sorry..." He whispered into Sam's mop of brown hair. "It's all my fault..."

  
Sam pulled back. "Oh yeah, that reminds me." He said with a calm face. Sam grabbed Dean’s nipples in between his pointer fingers and thumbs and twisted, giving him a purple nurple twice over.   
  
"Jesus!" Dean jumped back with a yelp, his hands over his nipples. "The hell was that for?"   
  
Sam smirked and Cas and Gabriel burst into laughter. "You deserved it." He said smugly, his eyes softening. "I'm glad you're okay." He murmured.   
  
"I deserved a lot more than that." Dean muttered, walking back over to Sam. "You okay, kid?" He asked softly. Sam nodded, grinning and lightly punching Dean's arm. "You're okay and home safe, that's all that mattered." He said. Dean smiled, shrugging. "I'm fine." He nodded, punching Sam back. "So what were you and Gabe up to in here?"   
  
Sam glared, giving Dean his bitch face as he crossed his arms. "Nothing, now why are you naked?" He asked, gesturing to Dean’s dick that he forgot to cover.   
  
"Cas and I were having sex." Dean said bluntly, winking at Cas across the room. Castiel raised an eyebrow and smugly sat back, smiling at Dean with a teasing look. Sam frowned, "Dean, Cas still hasn't shown up... They couldn't find him..." He said slowly. Castiel frowned and stood up, a confused look on his face. "What?"   
  
Dean laughed a little. "Very funny, guys." He rolled his eyes and walked over to Cas, wrapping his arms around Cas' waist. "He's right here." He walked behind Cas, putting his head on Cas' shoulder.   
  
Castiel leaned into Dean's body, smiling contently. Sam looked back at Gabriel and sighed, looking back at Dean. "Dean...you're hugging  _ air.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUCKKKK OKAY THIS IS ONE GIANT PAINFUL FUCKED UP MESS AND ITS BAD WRITING AND I KNOW YALL WILL HATE ME BUT IM SORRY IT WILL GET SO MUCH BETTER AND YEAH OKAY BYE


	26. That's Gabe, not Cas

"There's literally nothing there...I know you're grieving, but there’s a different way to go through it." Sam explained softly. Dean just rolled his eyes. "Haha, got me." He said sarcastically, kissing Cas' neck, his hands running over Cas' body. Castiel let out a shuddering moan, arching back into Dean languidly. Sam sighed, a sad look on his face. "You can grope your piece of air, we will be here, when you're ready to talk, okay?" He said with a pitying look.   
  
Dean rolled his eyes a little more angrily this time, glaring at Sam. "You know what? Now you're just being a douche, c'mon, Cas." Dean grabbed Cas' hand and started walking out. Castiel walked after Dean, ignoring the weird feeling in his stomach. Why couldn't Sam see him? "D-Dean...wait." He murmured.   
  
"Yeah, Cas?" Dean turned to face Cas. Castiel went back into the room and walked over to Sam, who was looking at Gabe with a helpless look. He stood right in front of him. "Can you see me?" He asked. Sam and Gabe didn't say anything, just grabbed their remotes with a shrug and started playing their video games. Castiel grumbled and reached forward, grabbing Gabe’s headset before he threw it off. "S-Stop it! I'm right here!" He squeaked in annoyance, waving his arms in front of his brother. Gabe’s head snapped up when he felt the headpiece fly off of his head. "The fuck?"   
  
Cas looked up at Dean with a scared and desperate look. "Y-You can see me right?" He yelped and scrambled over, standing in front of Dean with wide eyes. Dean nodded. "Of course I do, Cas..." He said quietly. "Maybe it's just your powers acting out?"   
  
Castiel relaxed, nodding with a grim look. "They are quite annoying. I don't know how to control them that well." He murmured. The smaller boy jumped up and wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck, his long legs wrapping around Dean’s waist. "Let's go." He whispered.   
  
Sam gave Gabe a look as he watched Dean pretended to pick someone up and kiss them deeply before walking to his room. “God...I haven’t seen him like this since mom.”   
  
Castiel moaned and pulled Dean closer. "Ignore them, they don't know about me yet. Do you want to take me up on my previous offer?" Cas asked softly.   
  
"What would that be?" Dean grinned as he walked to his room. Cas huffed. "F-Fuck me dammit! It's been a week since I came!" He whimpered. Dean smirked. "Well of course. You just had to ask." He smirked and led them inside his room, pushing Cas up against the wall. "We've never done this before, hmmm?"   
  
Castiel gasped and shook his head, grasping onto Dean’s shoulders. "N-No." he breathed out, staring into Dean's eyes softly.   
  
“You wanna?” Dean smirked, reaching down and squeezing Cas’ ass through his clothes. Castiel whined and nodded, watching Dean with a dazed and awed look. "Please, I haven't been filled for  _ days!" _ He pouted dramatically. Dean smirked and leaned forward, nibbling at Cas' neck. "Make your clothes disappear, baby."   
  
Castiel mewled in surprise, his head falling back to thunk lightly against the wall. His clothes vanished as he swallowed thickly, arching into Dean with need. Dean smirked and pressed a few fingers to Cas' slick hole, loving how easily they slipped in. Castiel moaned, rocking down onto Dean’s thick fingers desperately. "P-Please!" He whimpered, his eyes sad and pouty.   
  
Dean shakily nodded and led the head of his cock to Cas' hole, slowly sliding himself inside the boy. Castiel let out a moan, his voice raising an octave halfway through it. His lips parted as his eyes fluttered shut, a look of satisfied bliss on his face. "Ohhh yesss..." The smaller boy gasped to himself.   
  
"Fuck..." Dean hissed, squeezing the meat of Cas' ass as he started to thrust his hips, his slick cock sliding in and out of the boy pinned to the wall. Castiel let out little 'uh's and pants, moaning at the feeling of Dean fucking him against the hard surface. He gripped at Dean’s muscled shoulders, his head lolling to the side in pleasure.   
  
"'M I hittin’ your prostate, baby boy?" Dean smirked, pushing himself closer to Cas until their chests were pressed together, Dean grinding upwards into Castiel eagerly in an attempt to nail Cas’ prostate. Castiel started to shake his head no and immediately mewled, squirming about as he tried to find his sweet spot. The smaller boy trembled, his face and chest turning red. "Dean!" He cried with desperation.   
  
"Yeah, baby?" Dean smirked, leaning forward, kissing Castiel deeply.  Castiel almost didn't hear Dean from the pounding in his ears and the searing heat coiling in his abdomen. He whined when Dean’s hips stilled, pinning his light frame to the wall with ease. "Tell me where to thrust, baby..." Dean purred.    
  
"I-I don't k-know, try a different angle." Cas gasped out shakily. Dean twisted himself a little, starting to thrust into Cas differently, hoping it felt good for him. “Let go, baby...” Dean whispered, starting to mark Cas up.   
  
Castiel mewled, arching into Dean in appreciation. "R-Right! U-Upward at a f-forty five degree angle." He rambled nerdily, staring into Dean's eyes with an awed look. Dean followed Cas instructions and thrusted upwards at the new angle with a purpose to please.   
  
"Ohmygod!" Castiel yelped, clinging to Dean at the abrupt pleasure. He let out a girly moan, his eyes rolling back so his iris' showed halfway. "Fuuuucckkk yes." The blue eyed boy whined. Dean leaned forward and pressed his lips to Cas, somewhat open ones, loving the feeling of Castiel.   
  
"Fuck me...fuck me like an  _ animal, _ Dean. F-Fuck me good, I want you to fuck me. Fucking  _ fuck _ me...f-fuck me like...like..." Castiel rambled against Dean's lips, hazily rocking his hips against Dean as his grammar slowly slipped away. Dean smirked and shoved Cas against the wall harder as he fucked into him wildly, sweat sliding down his neck. Castiel screamed girlishly, his mouth and eyes open wide as he arched and trembled against Dean. The smaller boy wailed in appreciation, his prostate almost weeping at the pounding from Dean's cock. "DEAN  _ WINCHESTER! _ OH MY GOD!" Cas screamed in ecstasy, choking on a high pitched moan as he came. 

 

"Dean! Stop jacking off!" Sam hollered down the hall, "You sound like a girl!"   
  
Dean rolled his eyes and slammed his hips forward. He came deep into Cas with a low moan, filling the boy he loved up with his cum. Castiel slumped against Dean, his eyes glowing slightly. "D-Deann..." He sighed lazily, a satisfied smile on his face.   
  
“Cas...” Dean whispered, kissing his deeply, his arms wrapped around the boy when Sam walked in. When Sam walked in, Dean couldn’t help but growl in aggravation. Sam blinked in confusion when he saw Dean hugging air, grimacing at the sight of his naked older brother. "Dean...I want to help, you know I do." He said coaxingly. Cas giggled and looked up, slowly wiggling his way from Dean’s arms. The boy wobbled a bit before he stood and lazily stood in front of Sam. Dean rolled his eyes. “Shut up, Sam.” He said, standing on unsteady legs as he watched Cas, confused on what he was about to do. Castiel turned towards Dean, bending over in front of Sam and spreading his legs, wiggling his ass as he stared at his boyfriend. "Mmmm..." He hummed and dropped back on his haunches seductively. Cas stood slowly, running his hands up his thighs and stomach before he walked behind Sam, trailing his fingers on his shoulder. The boy kept his eyes locked on Dean’s in a challenge, almost screaming for him to come and be possessive. Some of this was also pay back, but he wouldn't admit it to himself.   
  
Sam frowned and swatted at his shoulder for a moment, glaring at his brother. "Dean, Cas is  _ dead. _ He stabbed himself through the chest. There's no way he could have survived. No human could have unless they had immediate medical attention. Which he didn't. It's unexplainable...he's just.. _ gone." _ Sam explained slowly, trying to get his brother to stop fantasizing Cas was still there.   
  
“I’m not fucking  _ imagining _ him, Sam!” Dean huffed, grabbed a pillow from his bed to cover up his dick.   
  
_ "Prove it, _ Dean! I can't stand seeing my older brother in this much pain, it's hard for me too you know!" Sam snapped, frowning when he felt a body melt to his back. "Gabe, cut it out!" He grumbled as he stared Dean down.   
  
“You DO feel him!” Dean smirked. “That’s not Gabe, Sammy, that’s  _ Cas.” _ Dean has a victorious smile on his face. Sam grumbled and felt the body back away. He turned around and pointed at the air. "See? It was Gabe and he left, because you're disturbing both of us!" Castiel giggled in amusement, walking back to Dean and flattening his back to the boy's firm chest languidly, his hand burying in Dean's sandy blonde hair. Dean cleared his throat. “Well, I don’t know what to tell ya, Sammy. I see Cas and you don’t.” He shrugged, putting his hand on Cas’ waist. 

 

Sam growled in annoyance, walking up to Dean. "Is that him, huh?" He asked sharply, pointing to where Dean was holding air.   
  
“Hey!” Dean said, pushing Cas out of the way. “Are you trying to hurt him, asshole?”   
  
"No! I was trying to see if he was there! And he's not! You're hysterical!" Sam yelled angrily. Castiel stumbled and bit and looked around, trying to find a way to make himself known. He stuttered and grabbed a sheet from Dean’s bed, putting it on top of himself and standing in the doorway with wide arms. "C-Can you s-see me now?" He squeaked worriedly. Dean pointed. “Look, Sammy.” He just hoped that Sam could see Cas, too.   
  
Sam glared and crossed his arms, turning to see a figure standing in the doorway. "This isn't the time, Gabriel!" He snapped and marched out, pushing the figure back a bit before slamming the door. Cas yelped when he stumbled back into the hall, standing with a dejected look. The smaller boy looked around and quickly ran downstairs. Sam turned back to Dean. "Dean, be rational, stop saying Gabe is Castiel, you need to snap out of it for god's sake!"   
  
“You know what, Sam?! Even if he  _ wasn’t _ real, what’s the harm in me still seeing him?! I fucking  _ loved _ him, I don’t understand why you can’t just let me have this!” Dean yelled angrily. Sam sighed, glaring in rage. "Do you ever think about me? Do you think that maybe Cas was like a brother to me when you weren't?" He yelled back. The door burst open and Cas ran back with the sheet on, standing with his back to Sam and his front to Dean. "I-I think I found a way!" He squeaked pridefully.   
  
“What?” Dean quickly asked, ignoring Sam’s look of anger. He would do anything to prove to Sam that Cas was really there. Castiel pulled the sheet off slowly, smiling shyly as he stood in the white lingerie set. "I-I'm really hoping he doesn't suddenly see me, you know?" He whispered nervously, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.   
  
“What do you mean, Cas?” Dean could see Cas in the lingerie set, but he had no idea what Sam saw.   
  
"I don't want him to see _ me _ in this! If he sees the l-lace and stuff I-I'm fine." Castiel said and bit his lip. Sam was staring in almost shock at the floating white corset and panties, almost trying not to splutter and grow a boner at the same time. "What the..." He said slowly. Dean smirked a little at his younger brother. "You were saying, Sammy?"   
  
Sam squinted and stepped forward, peering at the floating articles of clothing before he grabbed onto the panties, pulling them back from the air in confusion, but they only snapped back to place. He grumbled and grabbed the underwear, his eyes widening when he grabbed a firm object. Dean tried to not feel too jealous as he watched Sam feel Cas' ass up. "Feel anything, Sammy?"   
  
Sam frowned in confusion, pulling back slightly to slap the object in front of him. Two seconds later he felt a harsh slap to the face, his head whipping to the side.   
  
Dean laughed a little, Castiel huffed in disbelief and glared at Dean, swatting his chest in a warning. "I can't believe you just let him grope my ass." He grumbled and walked to Dean's bed, splaying out. The corset was up just enough so his hipbones were always visible, the sharp bones pressing against the constricting vest. Sam shook his head quickly and stood up, clearing his throat. "I have no clue how you did that." He murmured in defeat.   
  
"It's cause he's  _ there, _ Sam." Dean gestured to the bed, his cock growing behind the pillow when he ran his eyes over Castiel's body. Castiel got on his hands and knees, biting his lip and rocking his ass to entice Dean. Sam looked over at the now floating corset, watching the panties sway back and forth before he cleared his throat. "So you're telling me...that Cas is... _ twerking...right now?" _ He asked slowly, almost begging Dean to say no.   
  
"Uh....." Dean’s cock continued to grow as his eyes followed Cas’ ass helplessly. "Maybe?" He whined. Castiel winked at his flustered boyfriend, fisting a hand in the top of his hair and lolling his head back as if the hand was pulling his head up. He rocked back seductively like he was fucking himself on an invisible cock, the look on his face fake, wanton pleasure. "What the  _ fuck _ is he doing now?" Sam asked in confusion, almost still startled by the invisible boy's appearance. Dean left out a soft moan. "N-Nothing." He said, wanting nothing more than to fuck Castiel into the bed. "You can go now."   
  
"Dean, I'm not leaving you like this, okay? We can figure out what's wrong with...Cas, or at least what's wrong with the both of us." Sam explained, unable to see the way Cas rolled his eyes back, mocking an orgasm. Dean pushed Sam out the door. 

 

Sam yelped, stumbling back in surprise. "Dean? We need to figure this out. Don't shut us out, okay?" He asked and tried to step back in the room.

 

Castiel stood up and walked over, standing next to Dean like nothing had happened. "Dean, don't be mean." He scolded worriedly, glancing at the younger boy.   
  
"I'm fine, Sammy!" Dean rolled his eyes and closed the door, turning to Castiel with a look of a predator on his face. "Gonna make you pass out."   
  
Castiel squeaked and started running away, laughing hysterically. "Stay away from me!" He yelped. Dean smirked and jumped on Cas, laughing also and tickling Castiel's sides. Castiel squealed, squirming desperately as he laughed. The smaller boy rolled away from Dean and giggled, laying face first on the bed while he panted and tried to catch his breath. Dean laid down next to him, breathing heavily. "Whaddya wanna do?"   
  
"I think you mentioned passing out." Castiel teased, sticking his tongue out. Dean chuckled a little, rolling on top of Cas. "Hmm...I don't know if I'm in the mood for rough sex..."   
  
Castiel looked down and nodded, "Yeah, sorry, what would you like to do?" He asked shyly. Dean chuckled a little. "Let's have fun with it, Cas!"   
  
"Have fun with what?" Castiel asked in confusion.   
  
"Sex!" Dean grinned, sitting up. Cas laughed and sat up alongside Dean. "How would one 'have fun with it'? It's a verb." The smaller boy asked curiously. Dean laughed a little and shrugged. "I don't know, Cas. I just wanna do something... Fun. Make this different."   
  
Castiel sighed and took out his phone. "You know I'm not sexually creative." He teased and typed something in. Dean leaned over and pecked Cas' cheek. "What are you typing?"   
  
"No clue. Stop looking." Castiel murmured absentmindedly, turning his phone away from Dean. The smaller boy suddenly disappeared, appearing in the basement. Dean chuckled and ran downstairs after the boy. Castiel rummaged through the closet, turning deep red at the sight of all the dildos there. He quickly closed the door and backed up like nothing had happened. "Hello!" He squeaked when Dean came in.   
  
"Hey." Dean said, walking to the couch and flopping down. He leaned back and looked over the large room. "Glad we've got this whole place to ourselves." He looked around and noticed that the bottle of lube had decreased a significant amount. "Cas, you didn't use the lube while I was gone, right? So who did?"   
  
"I'm assuming your brother used it to jack off with my brother, which I am going to have to be the bad cop and restrict them. They can make out and stuff, but it's probably not good for them to be having sex until they are sixteen." Castiel said formally, leaning against the closet.   
  
"Oh, let them live, Cas!" Dean chuckled, looking back at Cas. "It's kinda hot to think about, no?" He said, just to see Cas' reaction. Castiel paused, a look of disgust rippling over his face as his nose scrunched up. "I prefer not to think about fourteen year olds in that way, thank you." He snapped with a grossed out tone. Dean chuckled, tossing a pillow at Cas. "Just joking, babe." He said, looking down at his boner. Cas raised an eyebrow and zapped up in front of Dean, pushing him quickly back to the couch. They ended up landing on the bed before he crawled down Dean's body, sucking at the 'v' of his abdomen.   
  
"Fuck!" Dean gasped out in shock and lust, his cock popping up.   
  
"P-Please...Jesus Christ you're a minx." Dean gasped, thrusting his hips up, his cock coating Cas' pretty pink lips with precum. Castiel smirked and seductively stood up, he slowly untied the corset and dropped it to the floor, his swollen lips parted breathlessly. The smaller boy sexily dropped to his knees, his hands resting on Dean’s thighs as he tipped his head back slightly, his mouth open in invitation. Dean watched with wide eyes, his cock throbbing with need. "Fuck, Cas..." He said breathlessly, before he brought a large hand up and ran it through Cas' black hair, his muscles rippling.   
  
Castiel practically purred, feeling powerful and sexy when Dean was turned on by him so much he could barely think. "Fuck my mouth, daddy." He murmured, licking the head of Dean's cock. Dean let out a small whimper, before his hand tightened in Cas' hair and pulled him towards his dick, pressing the fat head of his cock against Cas' bottom lip.   
  
Cas grinned and let his jaw go slack, his mouth engulfing the head of Dean's cock before he tightened his lips, waiting for Dean patiently. Dean moaned a little before he bucked his hips up, going teasingly slow. Castiel moaned, his eyes drooping lazily as he sucked what Dean gave him. The smaller boy's head would have lolled to the side if not for Dean’s strong hand holding him in place. Dean started pushing Cas' head up and down, loving how pliant the boy was. Something had been bugging him, though, and he pulled Castiel off of his cock, he needed to talk to him.   
  
Castiel whined, sticking his tongue out in an effort to bring Dean’s cock back in his mouth. He wrapped his lips around the very tip of his cock, suckling needily. Dean pulled him off. "C-Cas, how do you feel about.... recreational marijuana?" Dean didn't know how to word it. Castiel tilted his head, spluttering in confusion before he stood up.  _ "Marijuana?" _ He asked quickly.   
  
"Yeah...." Dean winced a little, wishing he was better with words.   
  
"What about it? It's a drug, it  _ kills _ people, Dean." Castiel said, his eyes searching Dean's in a plead for answers.   
  
"I know that, Cas..." Dean mumbled, thinking about the edibles and blunts he had under his bed. Lucifer had given them to him when they were still friends, and Dean hasn't had the balls to use them. Castiel backed up immediately and held out his hand, his face steeled over. "Give them to me." He said firmly.   
  
"What?" Dean asked stupidly.   
  
"You wouldn't bring this up unless you had some. Give them to me.  _ All _ of them." Castiel said again, almost dangerously calm.   
  
"Cas!" Dean whined, sitting up. There had to be at  _ least _ one hundred dollars worth of drugs. Couldn't he at least sell them? Cas paused, his jaw clenched. "It's me or drugs, Dean. I won't ask again." He said slowly, his eyes filled with something akin to fear.   
  
"Okay, okay." Dean put his hands up in surrender, before he got up and started walking to his room, hoping Cas wouldn't follow him. Hey, he wanted to try it. Sue him. Castiel crossed his arms and watched, his eyes boring into the back of Dean's head of try and guilt him. He was going to trust Dean this time, to build up more trust between them again.   
  
Dean pulled the baggie out from under his bed, pulling out a blunt. He rolled it around in his fingers, trying to come to a decision. On one hand, he wanted to try it, but on the other hand, he didn't want to upset Cas again. Dean decided to shove it back in the bag and run downstairs before he could change his mind.   
  
Castiel smiled hopefully when Dean came in, a hint of pride and love on his face. The smaller boy ran over and took the bag, throwing it over his shoulder to confiscate later before he jumped up, squealing happily. "You actually did it!" He yelped into Dean’s neck, hugging him like he was a giant teddy bear. Dean chuckled a little, rubbing Cas' back. "Of course, Cas."   
  
"I  _ knew  _ I could trust you." Cas murmured, sighing in relief. The smaller boy clung to Dean’s shirt and shoulder blades, smiling like he was the happiest boy alive. Dean grinned a little more. He felt better that he had given Castiel everything and not taken anything for himself. "You wanna sleep now?" He yawned.   
  
"Mmm, sure, but I have a question." Castiel whispered and hopped down, walking towards the closet.   
  
"Yeah?" Dean asked, pulling his boxers on and turning to Castiel. The smaller boy went inside and came back out, holding a monster cock in one hand, and a giant ribbed dildo in the other. He grinned smugly and lazily waved them at Dean. "Were you planning on keeping these to yourself?" Cas teased. Dean blushed a little as he imagined those stretching out Cas' pink hole. "N-No, but I thought we could work up to th-them..."   
  
Castiel purred and licked the ribbed one, letting his tongue drag over each ridge languidly. The smaller boy turned back around and tossed them back to their box, walking back over to Dean. "Last one to the bed has to fuck the other." He sing-songed and disappeared, landing flat on Dean’s bed with a thud.   
  
Dean chuckled and rolled his eyes, running upstairs to his room, opening the door to find Cas on his bed. "Howdy." He winked. Castiel purred like a fucking  _ tiger, _ baring his teeth slightly just to tease Dean. He  _ loved _ when Dean would flirt like that. The smaller boy spread his legs invitingly, arching back with a sigh. "Mmm, let's go to sleep." He said and rolled over, pulling the pillow closer.   
  
"Mmm, let's not." Dean growled, closing the door behind him as he strode over and flipped Cas onto his back, forcing his legs apart. "Gonna fuck you so hard, you know that?" Dean smirked a little as he whispered lowly into Cas' ear, kind of wanting to roleplay tonight. 

 

Castiel mewled, trying to wrap his legs around Dean’s waist, but he wanted to moan at how Dean's large hands pinned his legs out flat to the bed. "D-Dean..." He gasped needily, biting his lip at the thought of Dean pounding him to the point where he had to limp through the school hallways tomorrow.   
  
"Yeah, baby?" Dean smirked, leaning down to nip and suck at Cas' neck, pulling his boxers down to free his cock at the same time. Castiel opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by a shaky moan, his hands fisting in Deans hair. It felt so  _ good _ when Dean sucked on his neck, like tiny stars were bursting in every nerve there. Dean sucked harder and pressed the head of his cock to Cas' stretched hole, sliding in. Cas cried out, his neck arching up at the mix of pleasures. He grabbed onto Deans shoulders, biting his lip in anticipation. "F-Fuck!" Castiel whimpered.   
  
"I'm gonna do just that." Dean smirked, before he started snapping his hips in and out, not giving Cas any time to adjust.   
  
Castiel's eyes bugged out of his head, throwing his head back in surprise at the quick change in pace. "O-Oh my god! D-D-Dean! Ohhh- AH!" The smaller boy rambled, a choked up look on his face as he gasped and mewled. Dean smirked and angled upwards, where he knew Cas' prostate was. "Not gonna be able to walk." He promised, pounding into the boy underneath him, grunting.   
  
Castiel practically screamed, spasming under Dean as he trembled in delight.  _ "Deaaan!!" _ He wailed. The smaller boy had a dreamy, dazed, fucked out,  _ euphoric _ look on his face. He let out tiny 'uh's alongside each thrust, his face and chest turning red at the sudden burst of pleasure and dominance from Dean. Dean moaned softly and reached down, jerking Cas off. His plan was to make Cas cum as many times as possible. Castiel let out a girly moan, desperately grasping at the sheets and fisting them in his hands as he came. The smaller boy trembled and shuddered, flattening back against the bed in a pile of pants and sweat.   
  


Dean slowed down a little, giving Cas a minute to breathe before he started up again, pounding into Castiel with everything he had, sweat rolling down his tan and muscles chest as he flexed, keeping up the fast and steady pace. Castiel cried out in surprise, almost sobbing in pleasure as his prostate was fucked into over and over. The smaller boy felt like a searing heat was taking over his whole body in a matter of seconds, his eyes rolling lazily into the back of his head. "Ohhhhh fuck fuck fuck! Deannnnnn! Ah!  _ P-Please!" _ He whimpered, moaning over and over again each time Dean's cock slid inside him.   
  
"Want more already?" Dean smirked, his cock throbbing inside of Castiel as he came, not letting up his thrusts, jerking Castiel off with his slick hand.   
  
Castiel looked like he had just been electrocuted, his mouth open and slack, his eyes rolled back as far as they would go. It felt so  _ fucking _ amazing, he couldn't even wrap his head around it. The smaller boy came right with Dean, his body arching and trembling under the pleasure Dean was giving him. "D-Dean! F-Fuckkk! D-Dean W-Winchester!" He whimpered and babbled brainlessly, his blue eyes glowing, reacting to Dean's cum like it was born to do it. Dean smirked and pulled out, looking at Cas' gaping pink hole leaking cum. "My good boy." He whispered, before he kissed Cas thigh and left to get them some water. Closing the door behind him.   
  
Castiel groggily rolled onto his side, his hand gently laying over his stomach. The smaller boy snuggled up, pulling the blankets over him and nuzzling his face into the pillow. Dean stumbled through the dark hallway, accidentally knocking something over, waking Gabe up with the noise. Gabriel jolted up and whined, walking out into the hallway. He squinted into the darkness and felt around. Dean heard Cas walk out of his room and he turned and stride over to him, putting a hand on his boyfriend's waist.   
  
Gabriel squeaked, Sam felt  _ bigger  _ almost. The smaller boy leaned up and pecked Sam's cheek, smiling. "Are you okay?" He whispered tiredly.   
  
Dean nodded, before he turned and pushed Cas to the wall, smashing their lips together in a heated kiss.   
  
Gabriel giggled and moaned, kissing back enthusiastically. A minute later Sam and Cas both stepped out into the hall, blinking at the darkness. Sam flipped the lights on and froze, his mouth falling open. Castiel on the other hand glared and crossed his arms.   
  
Dean's eyes fluttered open when the lights turned on, expecting to see Cas' bright blue ones, but when he saw Gabes light brown ones, he jumped back, wiping his mouth. "Oh my god!" He yelped out, looking at the teenager who was still pressed against the wall. Gabriel opened his eyes and gagged intensely, doubling over and wiping at his mouth and tongue with desperation. "EWWW!"   
  
A small laugh came out of Sam as he watched the two teenagers rub their mouths like five year olds. Castiel sighed and dropped his arms, rubbing his stomach absentmindedly as he watched. "I hope you learned your lesson." He teased fondly.   
  
Dean gave Gabe an awkward look and walked over to Castiel. "Sorry." He blushed, kissing Cas' neck. Castiel moaned softly, tipping his head back at the kiss. "Forgiven. You’re just gonna have nightmares." He gasped out smugly. Dean smirked and nuzzled Cas' neck, his lips tickling the sensitive skin there.   
  
"S-Stop it!" Castiel giggled, swatting Dean teasingly. Gabriel watched hesitantly, seeing Dean nuzzle the air. He slowly backed into his room, his jaw clenched as he remembered his older brother.   
  
Dean chuckled a little and kissed Cas again, before he took Cas' hand, leading him to his room. "C'mon Cas."   
  
Castiel followed Dean inside, jumping on his back happily. "Mmm, love you." He whispered.   
  
"I love you, too." Dean grinned a little and closed the door behind them, tossing Castiel on the bed. Cas laughed and thudded back, his face turning red at the playful motion. Dean jumped on the bed with Cas, bombarding him with kisses all over his face and chest. "I love you so much."   
  
Cas was immediately thrown into a fit of giggles, squirming under Dean’s attention. "Deeean! Stop itt!" He whined. Dean chuckled and got on top of Cas, tickling him. "We're gonna go watch the sunrise tomorrow." He told him.   
  
"But homework!" Castiel squeaked, laughing and jerking uncontrollably. His face was almost as red as a tomato, he was wheezing and giggling hysterically.   
  
"Cas!!!" Dean whined, his hands running up and down Cas' sides. "I won't stop til you say yes!"   
  
Cas squealed and slapped Dean's hands, gasping for air. "Okay! Okay! S-Stop!" He yelped.   
  
"Are you gonna go with me tomorrow?" Dean asked, slowing his hands down, but not by much.   
  
"Yes!" Castiel gasped out, grabbing Dean's hands to still them. Dean finally stopped his hands, reaching over and setting an alarm for five am. "We're gonna have a picnic and it's gone be awesome." Castiel smiled and nodded, pulling Dean against him. "Yes. It will." He murmured. Dean grinned and laid next to Cas, letting his eyes flutter closed.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOF

In the morning Cas woke up and groaned, curled up on the kitchen floor of Dean's house. He blearily looked up, jerking awake when he realized he hadn't actually died.  
  
"Cas?!" Dean called from upstairs as the sound of his alarm stopped. "Where are you?" Dean ran downstairs, wearing only boxers. Castiel groaned and rolled over, facing the ceiling. "Here." He grumbled and sat up.  
  
"You need to stop doing that." Dean bent down and helped Castiel stand. "On the bright side though, just enough time for you to help me set up the picnic basket."  
  
Castiel huffed and nuzzled into Dean’s arms sleepily, pretending to go back to sleep so he didn't have to work. "Mmmm." He hummed. Dean chuckled a little. "Go take a shower, it'll be done by then."  
  
Cas giggled and kissed Dean’s chest before disappearing, taking a shower and feeling his stomach absentmindedly. He must've gained some weight. Dean quickly set up the basket, making sure to bring pie. He even brought along some sparkling water. He wanted it to be perfect. He went upstairs and got changed, waiting for Cas.  
  
Castiel came out dressed in a tan hoodie and jeans, his usual outfit. He smiled and walked over, raising up his jacket. "Look!" He squealed happily, pointing at his formerly concave stomach. It wasn't much, but it was something.  
  
At first, Dean didn't understand, but as soon as he did, he took in a sharp breath. "Are you..?" He whispered. Castiel bit his lip and rubbed his now slightly rounded stomach. "I don't know...but I hope." He murmured and pulled the jacket back down.  
  
"Me too." Dean ran a hand through Cas' wet hair. "Now, c'mon, the sun is gonna rise any minute now." Dean grabbed the basket and a blanket, getting his car keys and walking out the door. Castiel giggled and ran outside, jumping into the front seat with a smile. The size of his stomach changed quickly, it made him wonder how long it would actually take for a baby, if they even had one. Dean got into the car, too, trying to seem cool and collected. "Not much time." He mumbled, turning the car on. Castiel smiled and nodded, resting his hand on his stomach. "That's fine." He murmured and leaned his head on Dean's shoulder.  
  
Dean sped most of the way. He was rushing because he wanted it to be perfect. He laid down the blanket on the sort grass, setting up the food. "C'mon!" He chuckled a little. Castiel giggled and ran after Dean, jumping and landing on the blanket with a happy look. He laughed and curled up, patting the other side of the blanket for Dean to come sit. Dean sat next to him and looked into the distance, the sky starting to tinge with pinks and orange.  
  
Cas laid his head on Dean's chest, his breathing evening out when the sky slowly changed from a variety of colors. It was soothing. He cuddled closer, his eyes falling shut as he slept unknowingly.  
  
Dean watched with wide eyes, breathing in the cool morning air. He ate a piece of pie, before he woke Cas up. "Cas, we have to go..." He hoped Castiel didn't notice his shaky voice. Castiel grunted and woke up, frowning at the tone of Dean's voice. "What's wrong?" He asked.  
  
"Nothing." Dean smiled a little. "We have school, though."  
  
Castiel groaned and rolled over, pouting moodily. "No." He huffed stubbornly. Dean chuckled. "Cas...." He mumbled, pressing kisses to Castiel's soft neck. Castiel let out a sudden moan and sat up, his face bright red in embarrassment. "I-I'm up!" He squeaked and scrambled to stand up. Dean smirked. "C'mon. I can't be late to school again." He got up.  
  
Cas giggled and gathered the blanket, eyeing the food for a moment. He slowly leaned down and shoveled a few pieces of cheese into his mouth before taking off to the car. Dean laughed and got into the car with Cas, groaning when it wouldn't start. "Fuck." He rolled his eyes and got out, opening the hood. "Cas, can you come out here?!" Dean called.  
  
Castiel whined and clambered back out of the car, walking over with a sleepy look, his slim hands buried in his hoodie pocket. Dean laughed leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Cas' cheek. Rolling up his sleeve, Dean tried to put his hand in a small space, but it didn't fit. "Cas, there's something stuck in there, and the car won't work. Can you take it out?" Dean was surprised his voice was working.  
  
Castiel glared moodily and stuffed another bite of pie in his mouth. "I'm a poet and scientist! You're the car seducer!" He whimpered, licking the cherry filling from his lips. Dean rolled his eyes. "Cas, your tiny hand will fit in there! Mine won't!"  
  
Castiel whimpered and clutched the pie closer like someone would hold a baby. He leaned forward, sliding his hand in between the crevice. "I don't have tiny hands, they are just thin." He muttered grumpily, twisting his arm to reach farther. Dean chuckled a little. "If you feel something in there, pull it out. It's probably just a screw or some shit." Dean's voice was steady, but his hands kept shaking. The ring wasn't fancy, it was just a silver ring with a blue stone. On the inside, it said "Angel." It just reminded Dean of Cas, so he got it.  
  
Castiel grunted and felt around, pulling out a small shaped object. He reached behind himself and handed it to Dean, going back to search unknowingly. Dean felt the ring being pressed into his hand and he had to hold in a groan of pain when Cas hadn't realized what it was. ((SHIT WHATS HE GONNA DO NOW?))  
  
Castiel sighed and pulled his greasy hand back, looking up at Dean with a bored look. "Dean, I don't understand!" He pouted, forking another bite of pie into his mouth hungrily. "I'm not technical." Cas murmured around the crust. Dean nodded." I think you got it out. Let's go." He would do it later. Castiel tilted his head and nodded, shrugging before he went to the car and grabbed a piece of cheese from Dean’s basket. Dean got into the car and turned it on, sighing a little. "Let's go home." Maybe he could order pizza with Cas and put it on the pizza?  
  
Castiel frowned and tilted his head, "Dean, we have school." He said teasingly.  
  
"Oh, right." Dean nodded and backed out of the parking lot, starting to drive to their school, the ring heavy in his pocket.  
  
Castiel chuckled, and by the time they got to school, Cas had eaten about everything in the car that was edible. He groaned and slouched back, sighing as he opened the door. "School suddenly sounds awful." He muttered. Dean pulled into the school parking lot and turned to Cas, chuckling a little. "You good to go to school?"  
  
Cas nodded and rolled from the car, barely catching himself on his feet before he grabbed his bag. "I'll get you from auto shop, okay?" He suggested lovingly.  
  
"Sure." Dean nodded and got his own bag, walking into school, going to his auto shop class. Dean had completely forgotten about Alfie, until he saw the kid sitting in the seat next to Deans, waving excitedly.  
  
Alfie hadn't even remembered Dean's admissions, or what happened. It was blanked out. Almost like it was erased. "Hey!" He squeaked happily.  
  
"Heya, Alfie." Dean grinned a little, trying to act natural. Cas had wiped the kids memory.... Right? Alfie giggled shyly and pulled Dean down next to him, smiling flirtatiously. "You ran out on me!" He teased. Dean raised an eyebrow. "What're you talking about, kid?"  
  
"We were gonna..." Alfie murmured and leaned closer. "We we're going to make out, and you ran out." He whimpered. Dean's eyes widened. Shit. Cas did it wrong. "Uh..."  
  
Over the course of an hour Alfie had giggled more times than he could count, scooting closer the to Adonis next to him. The bell rang and he whined, looking at Dean sadly. "But we had so much to talk about!" He squeaked in disappointment.  
  
Dean jumped out of his chair when the bell rang. "Next class." He tried to walk to the door, but the kid would _not_ stop talking.  
  
Alfie yelped and scrambled to stand up, stepping in front of Dean with an awkward smile. "W-Wait! Could I walk with you and sit next to you during lunch? My friends are boring." He asked nervously, offering a lip bite and shy smile.   
  
Castiel appeared in the doorway and frowned, looking the kid over curiously before he realized who it was. A look of jealousy and self doubt spread over his face before it morphed into anger. That was _his_ boyfriend. And hopefully, his literal baby daddy. Dean was his.  
  
"Uh..." Dean tried to come up with an excuse, but he couldn't. "I don't think so, Alfie. I- uh- have to go to the library."  
  
Castiel strutted over, looping around the boy like a panther, just as he was about to speak. He gave Alfie a once over before looping a long leg over Dean’s waist and pulling him closer. Cas grabbed Dean’s face with his hands and pulled him right into a vigorous and claiming kiss. Dean looked shocked for a second, before he closed his eyes and put his hands on Cas' ass, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss. Castiel moaned loudly, ignoring the gasps from other younger students. Alfie stuttered, looking jealous and hurt by what he was seeing. "H-Hey!" The younger boy squeaked out. Cas growled and jumped up, wrapping his legs fully around Dean’s strong body. He buried his hands in Dean’s hair, letting his head fall back in a gasp for air. "Do you love me, baby?" Cas breathed out seductively. He wanted to hear Dean say it, to say it and show that he loved him for Alfie to see. He wanted Dean to chose _him._   
  
"Fuck..." Dean growled lowly. Cas was fucking _sexy_ when he got possessive. "Yeah. Cas, I fucking love you." Dean growled a little, pressing his lips to Cas' again, glad that the teacher wasn't in there, or they'd definitely get in trouble. Castiel mewled at Dean’s low growls, heatedly locking his lips with Dean’s. He slowly trailed to Dean’s neck, nipping and sucking a hickey into place. "You're so fucking hot when you growl." He gasped out, licking up Dean’s neck in a broad stroke. Dean shook a little, feeling Cas' soft lips on his neck. "C-Cas..."  
  
Castiel glanced over to Alfie, purring like a cat that caught a mouse. _"Mine."_ He snapped, watching Alfie dart off on command. Dean turned around and pressed Cas against a wall. "You're so fucking hot..." He mumbled, kissing Cas fiercely.  
  
Castiel gasped and wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck, his fingers gripping at Dean’s shoulder blades. He kissed back, his tongue making way for Dean’s in a frenzie. It felt so _good_ to finally feel confidence in himself. Dean tried not to moan _too_ loud as he felt Cas' tongue in his mouth. "Fuck." He leaned forward, grinding against Castiel. Castiel threw his head back and cried out, his face and neck turning red at the way he was pinned firmly in place. "D-Dean!"  
  
Dean smirked and pulled away, letting Cas down. He started to get on his knees to propose, when he felt a sharp tap on his shoulder. Standing up again, he turned to face the teacher.  
  
"Detention! Two weeks! Immediately!" The teacher yelped, glancing over at Cas. "And you! Get to lunch!" She insisted.  
  
"Damn." Dean mumbled, watching Cas walk away.  
  
Two weeks later, after a daily lunch detention and an hour after school, Cas had been alone at school. And the whole time, no one laid a hand on him. He sighed and scarfed down his sandwich, his now distended belly demanding more and more food. When he had showed Dean his stomach, they both were elated, but he hadn't taken a test yet, they were planning to do it tonight. Castiel was almost home free before Lucifer sauntered over, his gang right beside him with their livestreams up and running. _Screw_ technology.  
  
Dean had just been walking out of detention when his phone buzzed. Lucifer was uploading another live stream. Dean unlocked his phone and opened it up, wanting to see who Lucifer was terrorizing this week. Castiel stood up, about to walk away before Lucifer slammed him against the wall. Michael raised his camera and turned it around to show what was happening. "Thought you could get away? Huh? I just gave you a break 'cause the shitty principal was hounding me." Lucifer spat in Cas' face. Cas jerked and flinched back, his arms looping around his stomach out of instinct. Dean watched for a few seconds before he realized. _Shit._ "Cas!" He started running to the cafeteria.  
  
Lucifer sneered and chuckled, socking Cas in the stomach. Castiel yelped and doubled over, a look of pain on his face. "N-No! No s-stop it!" He choked out, his face red with the effort to not cry. The football team hollered and Lucifer brought his knee up, nailing Cas right in the gut again. "This is pay back! You little freak!"  
  
Dean ran over to them and tackled Lucifer. "Hey! Leave him alone!" He yelled, punching Lucifer solidly in the face and broke Lucifer’s nose. Lucifer shouted and clutched his nose, his eyes squeezing shut. _"What the hell!"_ Michael yelled.  
  
"Leave him the fuck alone!" Dean repeated, his fists kept coming down over and over again into Lucifer's face and chest. He couldn’t stop himself, anger filling every vein in his body. Michael ran over and dragged Cas up, pinning the sniffling boy to the wall. "Stop or I'll leave an indent in his stomach!" The larger boy snarled, getting ready to punch Cas again.  
  
"Okay!" Dean jumped off, his knuckles bloody. "Just let us go."  
  
Michael grinned and hesitated for a moment, raising an eyebrow at Dean’s quick reaction. "Get on your knees." He instructed smugly.  
  
Dean raised an eyebrow. "What?" He said. Not angry, just confused.  
  
"I _said,_ bow down to me. Or I'll punch the twig." Michael chuckled, nodding towards Cas with a smirk. Dean swallowed his pride and got down on his knees, looking down. Castiel squirmed, groaning in pain. He wanted to help, but he wasn't strong, he didn't know how. The smaller boy summoned all the strength he could and kicked Michael in the shin. Michael howled in pain and stumbled a bit before growling and punching Cas in the stomach, wrapping a hand around his neck. "Why you little-!"  
  
"Cas!" Dean jumped up and pushed Michael off of his boyfriend.  
  
Michael fell backwards and thudded to the floor, grunting in annoyance. "Don't ruin the fun, Winchester! He kicked me!"  
  
Dean kicked Michael in the balls, hard, before he took Cas' hand. "Let's go!" He started running to his house. Castiel ran to the parking lot before slowing down, clutching his stomach and shaking his head. The smaller boy gulped and squeezed his eyes shut. "G-Give me a second." He murmured. Dean nodded, looking around to make sure that Michael and Lucifer hadn't followed them. "How do you feel?" Dean started walking over to the Impala.  
  
"F-Fine." Castiel rasped, opening his hazy blue eyes. He waddled after Dean, his maternal patterns already kicking in. The smaller boy held onto the car frame and slowly lowered himself into the car, his head falling back against the seat as he closed the door.  
  
"Cas, we're going to the police station." Dean said as he turned on the car. Castiel shook his head and grabbed Deans arm, giving him a pleading look. "N-No! We can't just go to the police for bullying. It happens too often. W-What if they check the bruises and t-take the baby." He insisted with a fearful look.  
  
Dean opened the glove compartment and took out a disk, tossing it in Cas' lap. "That's from the school security camera the day Lucifer tried to rape you." He mumbled angrily, none of it directed towards Cas, but to Lucifer.  
  
Cas clenched his jaw and tossed it back to Dean's lap, looking at Dean with a confused look. "W-W-We _can't."_ He said firmly.  
  
"What, I'm supposed to let him keep doing this to you!?" Dean was starting to get mad. "We finally have _proof,_ Cas!"  
  
"It's not just a _we_ anymore, Dean!" Castiel said defensively, moving to open the door.  
  
Dean grit his teeth. "I'm sorry." He mumbled, driving home in silence and pulling into his driveway. Cas opened the door and swung his legs out, sitting in that position for a bit. Over the course of two weeks he had gained at least five pounds, maybe more. His stomach, when covered by a hoodie, looked like he was gaining more weight than a bear during winter.  
  
Dean got out and went over to help Cas up. "Are you mad at me?" Both of them knew that Dean got anxiety when Cas was mad or disappointed. Castiel sighed and shook his head. "No, I'm just stressed. I don't know why." He said tiredly, using Dean's hands to stand up. The smaller boy leaned heavily against Dean’s chest and took a breath before stubbornly trying to walk towards the house, wobbling with each step. Dean grinned a little and went to help Castiel walk. "I love you..." He whispered.  
  
"I love you too." Cas murmured, making his way up the steps. He didn't want to dropout of high school, he was so _close_ to finishing.  
  
"When do you think the baby is coming?" Dean asked, opening the door for his boyfriend. Castiel giggled and smiled happily, walking into the house slowly. "At this rate, I am at the stage of two months at two and a half weeks. It should be three months at the least, five months at the latest." He murmured nerdily, resting a hand on his stomach. "I'm worried, I-I got p-punched pretty hard." The blue eyed boy stuttered.  
  
"You'll be fine, Cas." Dean kissed him lightly. "You wanna watch a movie or something?"  
  
Castiel bit his lip and nodded, smiling shyly. "I may be..." He murmured, trailing his fingertips up Deans bicep. _"very_ horny...and we haven't had sex for...two weeks?" The smaller boy touched his tongue to the back of his front teeth, giving Dean a suggestive grin.  
  
"Mm." Dean smirked a little, leaning forward to press a kiss to Cas' lips. "What are you suggesting?"  
  
Castiel whined and huffed, pulling Dean against him. "It's called having sex, did you forget?" He asked lowly, almost warning Dean that he wanted him, _now._ Dean smirked and unlocked the door, pushing them inside. "Let's go then."  
  
Castiel smiled and slowly made his way to the stairs, huffing in annoyance. The smaller boy waddled up the stairs, grabbing the railing as he went. His stomach wasn't even that big yet, but it was such a quick change that his body wasn't really ready yet. Dean followed behind and slapped his ass a little, watching it jiggle. "I'm hard already." He growled lowly.  
  
Cas laughed and turned around, zapping them both to Dean’s room. His body was more curvy, his hips rounder to accommodate the baby growing inside him. It was weird to feel. The smaller boy confidently stripped off his clothes, smiling at Dean fondly. "M-Me too." He murmured.  
  
"Fucking hell...." Dean breathed out, running his hands over Cas' hips. "Fucking gorgeous, baby...."  
  
Castiel bit his lip, laying back on the bed with a shy look. "Do you like it?" He asked and ran a hand over his stomach. Dean nodded, his throat dry. "You're beautiful..." He mumbled, running his hands over Cas' body. "What do you wanna name it?"  
  
Castiel giggled and arched into Dean's hands. "I don't know, maybe when I see it?"  
  
"It better have those blue eyes..." Dean murmured, kissing down Cas' body.  
  
Castiel smiled fondly, his lips parted at the tingly feeling running through him. "M-Maybe there will be two, so one has green and one has blue." He breathed out.  
  
“Don’t get my hopes up.” Dean teased a little, smiling as he kissed the soft skin of Cas’ abdomen. Castiel giggled, squirming when feeling Dean's lips. "W-What are you doing down there?" He teased. Dean chuckled. "Makin you feel good." He mumbled, lapping Cas' cock.  
  
Castiel moaned and squirmed, his head falling back. "D-Deannn..." He breathed out with need.  
  
"Cas..." Dean teasingly moaned back,  taking Castiel’s cock in is mouth and starting to suck.  
  
Cas glared and reached down to slap Dean’s shoulder, but needed up gripping onto his hair out of reflex. "O-Oh fuck!" He cried.  
  
"You like that?" Dean smirked and pulled off, ducking his head down to lick at Cas' pretty pink hole. Castiel moaned and pulled Dean’s face closer, his eyes wide with wonder. "M-Mhm! S-So good." He rambled. It felt almost _better_ since he got pregnant, and honestly, he loved it.  
  
"Want me to fuck you?" Dean asked, looking up at the blue eyed boy from in between his legs.  
  
"Fuck yes." Castiel growled demandingly, spreading his legs out wide. He couldn't bring his legs up anymore, but it was all worth it.  
  
Dean let out a soft moan before he got on his knees on the bed, slapping his cock against Cas' hole. "You want my cock, baby?" He purred. Castiel arched his back and bit his lip, nodding quickly. "Mhm, only yours." He insisted. Dean thrust his hips forward, pressing half of himself inside of Castiel. "Like that, baby?"  
  
Cas let his head fall back, his mouth in a perfect 'o'. "O-Oh fuck, I haven't been filled for two weeks, this is amazing." He breathed out assuringly. It took everything in him not to cum instantly from how horny he was. Cas wanted to let Dean do some of the work because he was carrying the child.  
  
Dean smirked, leaning down to kiss Castiel as he started to thrust, his cock pistoning in and out of the smaller boy under him. Castiel let out a mewl as he shuddered, yeah, it felt as amazing as he expected. He moaned with every slide into him, his slim hands fisting in Dean’s hair so he could slide his tongue into his mouth.  
  
"Mine." Dean growled into Cas' mouth as he fucked into him wildly, unable to hold back. God, he had missed this. Castiel threw his head back, choking on a loud moan. His blue eyes fluttered shut in pleasure as he clung to Dean, his chest turning red. "O-Oh my god! Ohmygod...f-fuck me, want you to make me scream." The smaller boy rambled.  
  
"I'll do that." Dean smirked and angled down, where he knew Cas' prostate was, and he started pounding into it.  
  
Cas let out a mix of a scream and a squeal, jerking in Dean's hold. "Oh god! _Daddy!_ F-Fuckkk!" The smaller boy cried out, an inch away from cumming. "Feels s-so good, so good to me."  
  
"Shit..." Dean hissed, his voice low. "Gonna fuck you until you're begging for me to stop." Dean promised, the fat head of his cock repeatedly pressing into Cas' prostate. Castiel let out a pleasure filled sob, his eyes rolling back as he came with a wail of Dean's name. He breathed heavily, fisting his hands in the sheets as he coated his stomach in cum. Dean kept going, snapping his hips in and out, his thighs starting to burn with pleasure.  
  
The look on Cas' face was insane, like he was in extreme pleasure and his soul was leaving his body at the same time. "D-Dean! Oh my... _right there!_ P-Please d..don't ssstop!" The smaller boy rambled and sobbed. Dean leaned down and pressed a rough, filthy kiss to Cas' lips before he pulled away. "You like this, baby?" He smirked, feeling his own orgasm teetering on the edge.  
  
Castiel's eyes snapped to Dean’s, his blue eyes rolling back after the effort. "Mhm!" He mewled and grabbed at Dean’s ass, his chest arching into Dean’s as his head fell back. "Y-You're fucking my prostate so good Daddy...oh _FUCK!"_ Cas wailed, trembling violently through his second orgasm. Dean came with a low moan as he felt Cas clench around him, his cock shooting out cum deep inside of the boy under him. "Think I can make you cum again...or no more?"  
  
"O-One more." Castiel slurred, hazily looking up at Dean. "I read it's good, for the baby, that is. Sex. Is good." He said, his facts jumbling out of order. The blue eyed boy smiled lazily and stretched, propping himself up on his elbows. "How do you want me?"  
  
"Riding me." Dean smirked and laid down, his cock starting to harden again at the thought of what they were about to do. Castiel nodded and eagerly crawled on top of Dean, his stomach hanging low and heavy. "Do you want me facing you, or facing away?" He teased, running his hands along Deans muscled chest.  
  
"What do you think?" Dean smirked, bringing his hand up and pressing his thumb into Cas' mouth. Cas drunkenly sucked on Dean’s finger, smiling around Dean’s large thumb. "Mmm, love your hands." He murmured and turned around, wiggling his ass for Dean to see before he sank down onto Dean’s cock.  
  
"Fuck, Cas!" Dean grunted as he felt his hard cock enter Castiel's slick hole again. Castiel used his hand to help hold up his stomach, "Fuck, Dean." He breathed out teasingly, smiling to himself. The smaller boy clenched down and started bouncing, his thighs guiding his weight slowly.  
  
"Take your time, Baby..." Dean mumbled, moving his hands to Cas' broadened waist. Castiel ground down against Dean’s abdomen, his mouth hanging open in a soft pant. "So big..." He mewled, perking his ass out innocently. "Is your cock stretching me good, baby?" Cas asked in an airy light voice, knowing it would drive his boyfriend crazy. Dean nodded. "Y-Yeah, Cas... I think so..." His voice was shaky, he loved when Castiel took control like this.  
  
Cas rolled and rocked his ass, his body undulating like a pornstar. The smaller boy leaned back and planted his hands on Dean's chest, letting the weight of his stomach settle on his hips. "Mmm," He moaned and let his head hang back. It took a moment before he felt it, an ache where the blooming bruise on his stomach formed, it hurt, a lot. His movements faltered and he panted, squeezing his eyes shut.  
  
"Cas?" Dean worriedly asked, noticing the boy had stopped. "What's wrong? Did I hurt you?"  
  
"No, it's f-fine." Castiel said shakily, starting up his rhythm again and clenching down to elicit a moan from the larger boy.  
  
"Fuck, Cas!" Dean moaned again, almost forgetting that Cas was in pain before he sat up and pulled Cas off of his cock. "Cas, something’s wrong... what is it?"  
  
Castiel shook his head, his nose scrunching up. "I-I don't know, I-I'm s-sorry." He whimpered and laid back on the bed slowly, his hands coming up to cup the underside of his stomach protectively.  
  
"Don't say sorry, baby...." Dean laid down next to him. "I don't want you to be hurt...."  
  
Cas bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut, ignoring the large pain shooting through his stomach. "It's f-fine."  
  
"What's wrong, baby?" Dean asked, trying to keep his voice as soft as possible.  
  
"H-Hurts." Castiel murmured, taking a deep and shaky breath. "I'll be fine, get some rest."  
  
"You're not going into labor, are you?" Dean's voice was a little shaky.  
  
"N-No, too early, it has to at least be three months." Castiel said, letting out a tiny groan of pain. Dean didn't even know what to say. "Cas...."  
  
"I-It hurts!" Castiel cried and squeezed his eyes shut.  
  
"Cas, baby..." Dean reached forward for Cas' hand. Castiel teared up, sobbing at the sharp pangs in his abdomen. He opened his eyes, the already blue iris' glowing as his legs came up to curl over his baby bump.  
  
"Castiel...." Dean started to tear up, too. He needed to get out, he needed to go drink...but he knew he could leave Cas alone.  
  
Why was Dean just sitting there and saying his name? Why did everything hurt? Castiel let out a tiny scream and clutched at his stomach, sobbing as a searing pain shot through him. Two men appeared out of thin air and swiftly moved forward, lifting Cas up and emotionlessly snapping their fingers, causing clothes to appear on the wailing boy. They disappeared in a blink of an eye, leaving the room in silence.  
  
"Cas!" Dean yelled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOF THAT PROBABLY MADE NO SENSE BUT NOTHING BAD HAPPENED TO CAS SH


	28. James Samuel Winchester.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOOOF A LOT HAPPENS WTF

A week later Cas crashed into the kitchen, sliding across the counter top until he toppled to the floor with a squeak. The blue eyed boy groaned in pain, coughing a bit and sitting up weakly.   
  
"Castiel?" Dean ran into the kitchen. Every time he heard a little noise, he would run into the room, calling Cas' name, and it had been annoying the shit out of Sam and Gabe for the past week. Cas let out a mix of a whimper and a tiny groan. His now even slimmer body sprawled out behind the counter. He reached a hand up and white knuckled the tile, trying to hoist himself up. His slim hands were practically bone. Turns out heaven didn't have food, and they didn't believe that food was mandatory.   
  
"Holy fuck, Cas!" Dean yelped, helping Cas sit on a chair. Dean looked over his body, and his face almost went white. "When's the last time you ate?" he asked, getting Cas a cup of water, and an apple out of the fridge. He once read that if you gave a starving person too much food, they could die. "Here." Dean gave Cas a big bowl of nuts, too.   
  
Castiel stared blankly at the bowl, his eyes filled with unshed tears. "T-They t-took the baby. They s-said it was dangerous. I-I didn't even get to see them." He whispered sadly, pushing the bowl of nuts away. "I ate week and two days ago." Cas murmured.   
  
Deans heart fell to the ground. "No..." His voice was barely above a whisper, and he was looking at Cas with wide, green eyes, tears starting to rise. "They-they  _ cant..." _   
  
Castiel looked up at Dean with a guilty look, "I-I'm sorry, t-they were so strong and-and I didn't even know how to use my powers against them...w-we could a-always try again sometime in the future?" The smaller boy stuttered. Dean shook his head, walking over to him. "No, no, Cas, don't say sorry, its not your fault..." Dean sniffled a little, his heart felt like someone ran a spear through him. Castiel pulled Dean closer, his raven haired head tucked to Dean’s strong chest as he closed his eyes. He already had time to grieve, but it still hurt having to admit the truth. "M-Maybe we could go back to your original idea? U-Um, building our own house together? It could get our minds off...stuff. And..and we could have at least a place to plan on staying after graduation in a week." He whispered, playing with the hairs on the nape of Dean's neck to soothe him.   
  
Dean nodded. "Of course, Cas..." He rubbed Cas' back. "And we can always adopt...give kids a home...." Dean was trying to be calmish about the whole situation, but his hands were shaking a little.   
  
Castiel nodded, not noticing his boyfriends hesitance. "That sounds wonderful. I'm going to take a shower, do you want to join?" The smaller boy asked and hopped off the stool, wobbling a bit before he gained his balance. He grabbed a handful of nuts and popped one in his mouth, waiting for a response. Dean shook his head. "Uh, can I join you in a few minutes?" He asked, eyeing the vodka.   
  
Castiel nodded and leaned up, pecking Dean on the cheek. "M'kay. Don't take too long." He teased, walking off upstairs. Dean shakily grinned, and as soon as Cas was gone, he grabbed the bottle of vodka, not even pouring it into a glass, just unscrewing it and pouring the alcohol down his throat.   
  


\---

  
Cas waited and waited, the whole room filling with steam. He was concerned, Dean wouldn't take  _ this _ long. "Dean?" The smaller boy called out and stuck his head out of the shower curtain. Castiel slowly stepped from the tub, wrapping a towel around his waist. The frail boy walked downstairs, trying not to slip. "Dean? Are you okay?" He asked and stepped into the kitchen, his stomach plummeting at the sight. "Oh god...Dean..., give me that." He whispered, taking the half empty whiskey bottle from his hand. He clenched his jaw when he saw an empty bottle of vodka laying next to his wasted boyfriend.   
  
Dean shook his tear covered face and grabbed it back. "Mine..." His voice slurred, and he was looking at Cas with bleary, unfocused eyes. Castiel kneeled down next to Dean and sighed, taking the bottle back. "Dean, no." He said firmly, "C’mere." The smaller boy held out his arms for a hug.   
  
Dean looked at Cas' stomach and started sobbing again, curling in on himself. "M-My fault.... could've saved you or something..." His words were mashing together, and he could barely breathe.   
  
Castiel shook his head, his blue eyes filling with pity and heart ache. "N-No baby...no. It's not your fault. It's never your fault." He said softly and pulled Dean into a tight hug. "Shh...breathe...okay? Breathe..." Cas whispered, holding Dean’s head to his chest and rocking him. Dean curled up and cried into Cas' skin, his chest heaving. "M-My fault..." He was starting to fall asleep, and he already knew that his hangover was going to be hell.   
  
Castiel pressed a kiss to Dean’s head, holding him close in a protective manner. Even though Dean was drunk, Cas would always keep him safe. He was going to stay with Dean and make sure he didn't do anything harmful, and make sure he slept fine. "It's not, baby. Not at all. It's the Angel’s fault."   
  
Dean sniffled for a final time. "I don't deserve you..." He mumbled before his eyes fell shut, and he started to snore. Castiel smiled sadly, flying them to their bed. He tucked Dean in and kissed his forehead lovingly. "We don't deserve each other, yet we do at the same time." He whispered, laying down next to Dean and slowly dozing off.   
  


\---

  
Dean woke up a few hours later, his head pounding and his mouth feeling like cotton. "Cas?" His voice was rough, and he couldn't seem to open his eyes. Castiel stuck his head out of the bathroom shower, smiling at his boyfriend with all the love someone could show. "You're awake! I'm just in the shower. I'll be out soon." The smaller boy called and closed the curtain again. Dean stumbled out of bed and rubbed his eyes, forcing them to open. He groggily stripped off his clothes and walked into the bathroom, taking a quick drink from the bathroom faucet.   
  
A few moments passed by before a large object knocked the shower curtain out, giant black feathers filling the room to the brim. They pushed Dean up against the counter, pressing up against the mirror. Castiel let out a muffled yelp through the unknown object, almost frightened and confused.   
  
"Cas?!" Dean yelped. "What the hell?!" He was pressed up against the bathroom counter, and looking at the black wall in front of him. Castiel groaned and disappeared, the feathers along with him. He crashed into the kitchen, knocking over everything in sight as he swung around frantically. "Dean!" Cas screamed in terror. Was it a giant fucking bird? Castiel toppled to the floor, yanked off balance by an unknown weight. He was completely covered in feathers, unable to see past the giant flapping heap.   
  
"Cas!" Dean ran downstairs as fast as he could, tripping a few times. "Where are you?" He then realized it was a pointless question as he saw a huge, black... something. It was so deeply black that Dean couldn't even tell what it was, it all just blended together. "Are those.... wings?"   
  
The giant appendages flapped about, spreading out to their full length. Castiel stared at the ceiling in shock, his tiny body almost minuscule to the large wings that laid out beside him. "D-Dean? What's happening? Why can't I sit up?" He squeaked and struggled to push his body up.   
  
"I don't know, Cas." Dean reached forward and ran a hand through the silky feathers. "Do you feel that?"   
  
Castiel choked and arched up, his eyes widening in surprise. "F-Fuck!" He yelped, the new nerve endings tingling and sending an unfamiliar sensation through the new appendage. Dean pulled his hand away quickly. "Did that hurt?" He quickly asked.   
  
"No." Castiel breathed out, holding a hand out towards Dean. "Help me up!"   
  
"Hm..." Dean mumbled, reaching out again and tenderly running his hands through Cas' ink black, soft feathers. Castiel cried out, the giant wings flapping and puffing up in excitement. It was like they had a mind of their own. "D-Dean! Cmon!" He whimpered, his chest flushing red.   
  
Dean didn't say anything, just brought his other hand up and started stroking Cas' feathers, his hands practically  _ groping _ them.   
  
Cas wailed, his stomach fluttering up and down as he choked on his breath. "Ohmygod! Ohhh god god fuck oh umhnngghhhh!" The smaller boy let an incoherent string of noises, his eyes rolling back in ecstasy. Deans eyebrows jumped, and he knew that this was going to be kind of gross, but he walked closer and took a few feathers, out of the millions that were on the wings, and sucked them into his mouth, his tongue running over them as his hands kept busy, running through them, groping them, tugging at them. Castiel's eyes rolled all the way back, a loud scream of pleasure echoing through all the walls in the house. The smaller boy came with a desperate wail, sobbing Dean's name over and over as he trembled violently.   
  
"Fucking hell..." Dean pulled back, looking at Cas with awe. "Did you just cum?"   
  
Castiel's back collapsed back to the ground, a ragged pant forcing its way through his lips. "U-Uh huh." He whimpered lazily.   
  
"Fuck..." Dean forced his way to Cas and kneeled down to him. "My angel with wings, huh?" He grinned a little, cupping the side of Cas' face.   
  
The wings fluttered and puffed out, preening under the gaze of his lover. Castiel stared up at Dean with soft eyes, leaning into his touch. "I can't control them." He murmured.   
  
"It’s okay, Baby...' Dean murmured. "They're kind of squished in here. Do they hurt at all?" He asked, wondering how the hell Cas was gonna put them away.   
  
"N-No, they feel like I have two giant arms that fell asleep and won't wake back up." Castiel said with a smile, his bare body practically vibrating in the aftershocks of his orgasm.   
  
"God, Cas..." Dean licked his lips, over looking Cas' body, he was covered in his own cum. "It was that intense for you, huh?"   
  
Castiel nodded, shuddering at Dean’s hungry stares. His wings moved on their own, flapping and opening up, the feathers ruffling and buzzing about in an attempt to impress Dean. Cas turned red and glared at his wings, "S-Stop it!" He yelped in embarrassment.   
  
"I think it’s hot as hell..." Dean growled lowly, looking at the wings and licking his lips. "We're gonna have a  _ lot _ more fun in the bedroom...."   
  
Castiel whined. Oh fuck no. That wasn't fair. "T-That's not fair!" He whimpered, struggling to balance his weight and stand up.   
  
"Mm, where you goin, baby?" Dean purred, licking his lips. "Don't you wanna make Daddy happy?" Dean was getting  _ into _ it, he hadn't seen Cas for damn near a week. Cas squirmed and glared, he only had one way to win when it came to sex.  _ Running for his life _ before Dean caught him and made him scream in ecstasy. The smaller boy disappeared in thin air, landing in the bedroom with a squeak.   
  
Dean ran upstairs to his room, where he knew Cas would be, before he opened the door and a small sound strangled its way out of his throat. There, sat Cas on his bed, his back to the headboard, and he was looking at Dean with a sexy smirk, his wings held in the air, strong and sexy and powerful. "Cas.." Dean whimpered softly, running his eyes over Cas' black Lingerie that went over his body, and the dark, burgundy makeup he was wearing. Castiel smiled, holding his hand up and waving his fingers slightly. "Catch me if you can." He teased and disappeared again, ending up in the basement. Cas was going to see how long he could run before Dean turned into a pure predator, he already knew the get up would spur him on.   
  
Dean growled deep in his throat and ran to the basement. It was almost like he had a damn  _ sense _ that he knew where Cas was gonna be. He was a little winded when he finally got there, and he walked towards Cas, a glint in his eyes. Castiel giggled, biting his lip at the look on Dean's face. The smaller boy teleported back to Deans bedroom, settling back on the bed in satisfaction. He smirked and sighed, "Three...two..." He counted down to the moment Dean would appear.   
  
Dean burst in at one, his chest heaving. "Don't you  _ dare _ think about zapping off again!" He growled, lunging for Castiel. Castiel squealed in excitement, laughing happily before he disappeared once more. He ended up in the basement, giggling uncontrollably. Dean almost screamed in frustration and his blood boiled as he ran downstairs. He saw Cas, and he ran towards him. Castiel disappeared again, landing on all fours on Dean’s bed. He dipped his chest to the bed, wiggling his ass in the air and getting comfortable. There would be an  _ animal _ on top of him in three...two...   
  
Dean's hands clenched into fists and he practically  _ flew _ up the stairs, slamming the door to his room. "Thought you could tease me, huh?" He growled, pouncing on Castiel.   
  
Castiel giggled, arching under Dean like a cat. "Mhm." He purred out, laying his head back on Dean's shoulder smugly. Dean ran a hand through Cas' massive wings. "You thought you'd just be able to get away with it, slut?" He hissed, tugging on the feathers. Castiel cried out, shivering and mewling loudly at the pleasure coursing through him. "O-Oh  _ fuckkkk!" _ He moaned, almost sounding like a pornstar in his desperation.   
  
"Not gonna let you off that easy..." Dean mumbled, taking a few of Cas' feathers into his mouth and sucking on them. "Gonna make you cum until you pass out...."   
  
Castiel practically screamed, moaning his heart out as he came. It felt so  _ unbelievably _ good. It felt amazing. The smaller boy collapsed, trembling and jerking through the high of his orgasm. "Jesus..." He breathed out hoarsely.   
  
"Mmm... One down... 3 to go..." Dean mumbled, slapping Cas' ass. "You deserve a spanking, don't you think?"   
  
"N-No, no." Castiel whimpered, giving Dean a pleading look. It was so fucking embarrassing when Dean just cranked orgasms out of him. The small boy squirmed, his wings flapping as he tried to get an upper hand on his boyfriend. Dean slapped Cas' ass again, before he spread his asscheeks apart obscenley wide, looking at Cas’ stretched out hole. "Mine..." Dean growled, spitting on it.   
  
Castiel moaned, his wings fluttering and arching in anticipation. The blue eyed boy glared at his wings and whined. "Stop!" He snapped at his wings.   
  
"You fucking  _ love _ this..." Dean smirked, going down to eat Cas' ass, his spit getting lathered all over Cas' pink hole as he moaned and started eating him out vigorously, tugging on his wings. Castiel wailed, his back arching up in submission. "Ohhh!" He moaned loudly, his head falling back onto his shoulders. "Y-Your tongue..."   
  
Dean smirked a little and kept going, he planned on making Cas cum from just this. His teeth started to lightly bite Cas' rim as he sensed Cas getting more and more excited. Castiel mewled and shook, clenching around Dean’s tongue. "Oh my fucking god, ohhh! A-Ah! Dean!" He gasped and cried out. It was all he could do but squirm and cum a second time, his breathing labored and needy.   
  
"Good boy..." Dean kissed Cas' eager hole and he gave him a final spank, his own cock was hard and leaking. "You ready for me to fuck you, baby?"   
  
Castiel moaned lazily, trying to roll on his back. "Mhm," He whimpered, his blue eyes hazy and lust filled. "Want you to fuck the living daylights out of me."   
  
"Don't worry, I will..." Dean growled, laying a hard, firm spank, right to Cas' hole. Cas let out a deep groan, flapping his wings to help him flip over. He settled on his back and pulled the pillows over his face, trying to muffle the embarrassing noises he was making. Dean looked over Cas' sexy, lingerie covered body. "Gonna fuck you until you can't walk..." He growled, scooting forward and pressing himself inside of Cas with a long, slow thrust.   
  
Castiel let out a long, drawn out moan, his body rolling in a wave along with Dean's thrust. "F-Fuck!" He mewled into the pillow, his chest rising and falling desperately. Dean moved the pillow off. "Wanna hear you moan for me, Baby..." He growled, starting to snap his hips in and out of the boy under him. Castiel jolted, his whole body bowing like his soul was leaving his body. "IT FEELS  _ SO GOOD! _ FUCK!" He screamed out, his eyes rolling back at the overwhelming amount of pleasure filling every single one of his nerves. Dean started snapping his hips faster, his precum leaking inside of Castiel. "Like this, huh, baby?"   
  
"L-Love it!" Castiel wailed, spasming and cumming for the third time. The smaller boy was fucking  _ exhausted, _ his wings twitching and puffing up as he tried to come down from his high.   
  
"Think I can make my baby boy cum again?" Dean smirked, running a large hand over Cas' naked, exerted body. Castiel shook his head. There was  _ no _ way he could cum again. It has to be physically impossible. He looked dazed, his limbs holding onto Dean lightly as he stared up at his smirking boyfriend. "How...have you not...cum yet?" Cas panted out in surprise.   
  
"I've cum, baby... just not as many times as you..." Dean smirked. "That hurting your wings, baby?"   
  
"No." Castiel whispered, watching Dean with an awe filled look. "W-What are you going to do to me?" He breathed out, his wings drooping lazily from Dean's pampering.   
  
"Wanna make you cum again..." Dean leaned forward and pushed his slick cock into Cas' loose hole as he started to lick and suck Cas' neck. Castiel let out a broken sob, his back arching and wings flapping in pleasure. "D-Dean! Ohhh my goddd! F-Feels s-so good baby." He cried out, mewling words of praise into Dean's ear as he held onto his hair for dear life. Dean groaned, thrusting faster, running his hands through Cas' inky black wings. "Fuck..."   
  
Castiel moaned and keened, letting out a string of noises that didn't even sound human. The blue eyed boy's wings flapped and puffed up, shuddering like crazy before he came. His eyes rolled back, his wings slowly falling to the bed. Cas had actually passed out, from just Dean fucking him  _ senseless. _ He didn't even know it was that easy. Dean smirked and came deep inside Cas, some small part of him hoping he had gotten Cas pregnant again, before he slumped down next to Dean, feeling like he was in heaven, the boy he loved next to him, the feathers fluffy and surrounding them, like a cocoon.   
  
It was only a moment later before there was a banging on the front door, a disgruntled neighbor fuming on the porch. Dean groaned and got up, putting on boxers and slumping over to the door, wanting to pass out in Cas' warm embrace. "Hello?" He squinted against the sunlight as he opened the door.   
  
"If your girlfriend screams my household awake  _ one more time! _ I'm gonna come over here with mah rifle!" The older man growls, his face a dark red in rage. Dean raised an eyebrow. "Woah, buddy." He chuckled a little, shifting on his feet. "You're gonna shoot us for a noise complaint?"   
  
The man squinted, crossing his arms. "Yes. She screams all the time. I don't know how much you slap her around, but the amount of screaming isn't just." He warned, getting out his phone and starting to type in '911'   
  
"Dont!" Dean reached out and grabbed the man's phone. "The hell are you callin the cops for?" He asked, his eyebrows furrowed.   
  
"It's either abuse or it's an unstable girlfriend. Here." He grabbed his phone and pulled up a series of videos. "Watch em. Each one is from my porch. Of your girlfriend, sister, or mother screaming, ya sicko." He huffed and tossed Dean the phone. Dean watched and heard Cas' telltale scream-moan. After a few videos, he snorted and passed the man back his phone. "Sorry, buddy. I'm just  _ that _ good in bed."   
  
"Prove it." He growled. "I can't, in good conscience, leave whoever is here if they are in pain." He demanded stubbornly. Dean rolled his eyes. "Let me go get him." He huffed then ran upstairs, to where Cas was passed out, and his wings seemed to be gone. "Cas... Cas, hey..." Dean mumbled, slipping some boxers onto Cas, too."   
  
Cas groaned, rolling over. "Mmm, fucked me so good." He murmured lazily, blearily looking back at Dean.   
  
"We gotta go downstairs, real quick." Dean said softly, making Cas sit up in bed. Castiel grumbled, crawling into Dean's arms. He wrapped his legs and arms around his boyfriend, holding onto him like a koala. "Don't wanna." Cas whined.   
  
"I'll carry you down..." Dean purred into Cas' ear, kissing a dark purple hickey Cas had and walking them downstairs, glaring at the man still standing in his doorway. "He  _ was _ asleep..."   
  
"That's not them. Bring your girlfriend." The man said in a warning tone. "They sounded too high pitched to be your brother."   
  
Dean raised an eyebrow. "This is my boyfriend." He set Cas down on wobbly legs, grinning as the blue eyed boy with tousled sex hair could barely keep his eyes open as he faced the man. Castiel blearily looked up, wrapping his arms around his stomach instantly. "W-Who are you!" He yelped and backed up. The man glanced Cas over, noticing the finger bruises on the boy's hip bones. "Still doesn't sound like a girl, just a high pitched boy. Nice try." He said and crossed his arms. "Show me why I shouldn't call the cops on you here and now." Castiel tilted his head. "Cops? Dean, what's going on?" He whispered.   
  
Dean rolled his eyes and turned to Cas. "My friendly neighbor here thinks that there's a girl in the house getting abused or some shit because you moan too loud during sex, it sounds like a girl. No offense, Sweetheart." He grinned and leaned over to peck, Cas' cheek, before he turned to the man again. "I really don't know what to tell ya, bud."   
  
Castiel turned bright red, looking between the two. "I-I do not! Why does everyone say that!" He whimpered in embarrassment. 

 

"See? He said he doesn't. Show me some proof." The short man got out his phone. Dean panicked, knowing that Cas would be bordering on depression if he got a police complaint of his permanent record, so he pushed Cas up against the doorframe and started kissing his neck, in the spot he knew made Cas whimper and whine, while he slipped a hand into the back of Cas' boxers, playing with his slick, loose hole, hoping the man wasn't getting off on this, but if Dean was being honest with himself, his dick perked up a little at the thought of him and Cas being watched. Castiel let out a shaky wail, his head falling back against the door. "D-Dean, y-your neighbor!" He gasped out, squirming and arching under his boyfriends touch. The man grimaced, backing towards the door. So maybe he did sound like a girl?   
  
Dean slipped two fingers inside of Castiel and pressed them against his prostate, and he could practically already hear the high pitched moan that would tumble out of Cas' mouth bubbling in Cas’ through.   
  
Castiel let out a loud wail, his sensitive prostate sending a wave of pleasure through him. The man squeaked and ran for the hills. "Dean!" Cas cried out.   
  
Dean smirked as he saw the man run away, and he pulled away from Cas, kissing his cheek. "Thanks, baby." He said innocently. Castiel shook and shuddered, gasping for breath through his surprise. "W-What was that for?" He breathed out hoarsely. Dean chuckled. "Asshole thought someone was bein’ abused, but really it was just you moaning too loud."   
  
Castiel turned deep red. "M-Must've had the wrong house, I-I don't make  _ loud _ noises." He said matter of factly. Dean chuckled. "You don't huh? Like how you dont scream my name out for the whole street to hear?" He said lowly, taking a step towards Cas. Castiel sucked in a breath, swallowing thickly. "I don't." He repeated firmly, taking a step back. Dean’s dominant charade fell. "Hey, Cas..." He said softly, the loving boyfriend again. "I'm sorry. I didn't think you'd take it that way."

 

Castiel looked away, a sad look on his face. "If anything, it's you screaming like a girl." He sighed out heavily.   
  
Dean was a little taken aback. "Excuse me?"   
  
Castiel tried to hold back his playful smile, keeping the fake look of innocent sadness on his face. "Mhm. I-I mean. When the whole neighborhood comes over at least once a week when you're asleep. I have to tell them my girlfriend was just a little too loud. It's a shame..." He murmured, looking down at the floor with a dramatically distant look.   
  
Dean raised an eyebrow. "That's not true, Cas. Take it back."   
  
Castiel rubbed his arms, slumping and walking towards the basement. "I can't take back the truth...Dean." He whispered, a hint of amusement in his voice. Dean practically chased after him. "Mmm, I'll make you scream!" He said in warning, his cock hard already. Castiel squealed in surprise, taking off with uncontrollable giggled. "No!" He yelled and disappeared in thin air. Dean growled a little and ran to the basement, grabbing a vibrator, some ties, and a gag. "Cas!" He called. There was a laugh from upstairs. Dean growled and tossed the stuff on the bed. When he finally caught Cas, he would use them. "Cas?!" He called again as he jogged to his room, not able to see Cas anywhere.   
  
Suddenly, there was a loud  _ whoosh, _ then what felt like a hand smacked Dean's ass. Cas laughed and backed up, crawling under the bed and watching Dean from his position.   
  
Dean jumped a little and quickly turned. "Cas?" He yelped, letting out a small sound of frustration when Cas wasn't there. "What the fuck?!" Dean groaned and stamped his foot a little, almost looking like a child.   
  
Castiel laughed and made a run for it, dashing out the door and turning into the game room. He bit his lip and hid behind the curtain, closing his eyes. It took a bit for him to channel his power, but he snapped his fingers, causing Dean to cum on the spot.   
  
"H-Holy fuck!" Dean gasped from the other room, watching cum spurt out of his cock as unknown pleasure and power rushed through him. He fell to his knees, moaning deeply as he wrapped a hand around his sensitive cock and jacking it desperately, drawing out more cum.   
  
Castiel laughed hysterically. "I win!" He yelled and flew to the basement. He appeared in front of Dean with the ribbed dildo and the monster cock dildo, waving them in the air so it looked like they were floating.   
  
Deans look of shock matched no other. Cas was invisible? No fair! "Cas?" He reached out and plucked the ribbed dildo, waiting for Cas to show himself. Castiel flew behind Dean and pressed up against Dean's back, his arms lacing around Dean's middle and holding the monster cock in front of Dean's own. He had to admit, it was pretty funny to see Dean with a gigantic cock over his actual one.   
  
"Cas..." Dean mumbled softly, his cock getting hard again. Dean could feel arms around him but he couldn't... _ see  _ them. "Cas...c'mon, stop playing..."   
  
Castiel chuckled and dropped the dildo, running his slim hands over the v of Dean's hips, trailing up under Deans shirt.  _ Fuck _ Dean had a great body. Dean reached back and wrapped his hands around Cas' waist. "C'mon, show yourself..." He begged, wiggling his muscled butt against Cas' crotch.   
  
Castiel gasped, his body flickering into view unknowingly. He couldn't  _ exactly _ control his powers. It was only when he was feeling an emotion like love, or fear. But it took a lot of focus to use them. The smaller boy walked around in front of Dean and looked him over, like someone trying to get inspiration for a fashion idea. He leaned over and picked the monster cock up, grinning to himself.   
  
Dean noticed that Cas finally came into view, so he let out a small sigh of relief. "What're you gonna do now?" He smirked, watching the pale boy look over the dildo.   
  
Castiel hummed, stroking the dildo in thought before he walked around behind Dean, smacking his ass with it and causing Dean to yelp before he made a full circle. "This is fun." He murmured to himself, disappearing and coming back with a cock ring. He slid it on Dean’s cock and eyed the large length hungrily, almost trying to decide what to do next.   
  
Dean realized that Cas thought he was still invisible, so Dean went along with it. "You gonna do anything, floating dildo?" He acted as if Cas were still invisible, and he could only see the dildo.   
  
Castiel smirked, glancing up at Dean and snapping his fingers, making him cum once more. Even though he couldn't, it still  _ felt _ like an orgasm.   
  
"F-Fuck, Cas!" Deans bright green eyes shot open as the waves of pleasure ran through his body, that damned cock ring restricting him.   
  
Castiel smirked, walking towards the door and out the hall. He didn't know which way to go. But dean would think he was still in the room. He had time.   
  
Dean almost called after Cas, before he realized he was supposed to think Castiel was invisible, and he just walked back and laid on the basement bed, his legs trembling slightly as he took deep breaths.   
  
Castiel closed his eyes, jumping onto Dean's bed and thinking as hard as he could. 'Come get me pregnant again, baby.' Over and over, he thought it as hard as he could, hoping Dean would hear it. Dean stood on shaky legs, his breath hitching. "Cas?" He asked lowly, walking up the stairs and into his room.  Castiel quickly got on all fours, pressing his chest to the ground in invitation for Dean's arrival. His wings swished back and forth mischievously. "Hmm?" He hummed, letting his eyes fall closed in anticipation. Dean pounced on the bed, running his fingers through Cas' wings. "You like this, hmm?"   
  
Castiel cried out, his wings puffing up and twitching at the glorious feeling. He tossed his head back, a look of wonder on his face. "R-Remember that night in the gameroom? When Sam and Gabe caught us?" He gasped out.   
  
Dean nodded. "You liked that, hmm? You liked having people watch us?" Dean smirked and slapped Cas' ass. "Basement. Now."   
  
Castiel squeaked, immediately flying them to the basement bed with a whoosh. "W-Want you to fuck me like that. Want you to pin me and grab my hair and neck. F-Fuck. P-Please Dean. Y-You're so good at fucking me  _ raw." _ He rambled.   
  
Dean smirked and got off the bed. "Gonna tie you up, baby..." He murmured, an evil glint in his eye. Cas nodded, dazedly looking at Dean. "I trust you." He murmured, laying on his back and lying limp so Dean could move him as he wished. Dean grinned and tied him up, putting the gag over Cas' mouth and securing it behind his head, patting Cas hair. "You ready baby?" He purred when Cas was all ready. Castiel nodded, glancing down at the ball gag stuffed into his mouth. God, the  _ look _ on Dean's face made him shiver and squirm. He looked like a predator.   
  
Dean smirked and slipped the vibrator inside Cas. "Notice you're not wearing a cock ring. Means you can cum whenever you'd like." He smirked and grabbed the remote to the vibrator. Walking over, he sat down on the couch and turned on the TV, turning on the vibrator to a high setting, as he watched the news.   
  
Castiel let out a muffled wail, jerking in his restraints and trembling with pleasure.  _ "D-Dean!" _ He choked out behind the ball gag, the news almost drowning out his cries of ecstasy. Dean pretended not to hear as he turned on Scooby Doo and chuckled a little, shifting on the couch, trying to make sure his boner isn't too obvious.   
  
Strings of sobs came from Cas' side of the room. He let out a muffled plead, jerking and flapping his wings through his first orgasm. His whole  _ body _ felt like it was vibrating.   
  
Dean moaned softly and let his eyes flicker over to Cas, before he turned the vibrator up to its highest setting, not even giving the kid a chance to breathe.   
  
Castiel fucking  _ screamed _ in pleasure, his chest falling up in down as he panted and cried out. He couldn't even stop squirming and arching against the ties holding his hands down. Sam knocked on the door, "Dean! I'm home from Gabe’s!" He called out.   
  
Dean slipped on some boxers and went upstairs to open the door for Sam. "Heya, Sammy." He smirked, noticing the hickeys on Sams neck. "What'd you do at Gabe’s?"   
  
"Nothin. Where's Cas?" Sam countered, giving Dean an obvious once over.   
  
"The basement." Dean smirked, before he reached out and pulled the collar of Sam’s shirt down, showing his mostly purple collar bones. "Nothing, hmm?" He smirked down at his little brother. Sam swatted his hand away, yanking his collar back up. "Shut up!" A distant muffled wail catching his attention. "What was that?"   
  
Dean chuckled. "Cas." He grinned. "By the way, stop using our stuff in the basement!" Dean lightly punched Sam.   
  
"We don't!" Sam yelped, giving Dean his best challenging bitch face. "And what do you mean?"   
  
Dean snorted. "That's why a ton of lube is gone?" He glared at Sam a little, but his bitch face wasn't anything near Sam’s. "We're trying something out."   
  
"It's probably gone because of another reason. But you know. Swore I wouldn't tell and all." Sam drawled, trying to peek around Dean. "Trying out what?" He asked, just to pester his older brother some more. Dean could tell Sam was trying to annoy him, so he decided to do it back. "None of your business. Who tops?"   
  
Sam smirked, glancing at his brothers tattoo smugly. "Cas." He said, raising an eyebrow at the ecstatic scream echoing through the hallway as Cas came for the second time. Dean rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He ran a hand through his hair. "Gabe fuck you yet? Since you clearly bottom?" He was trying to change the subject.   
  
"Shut up. At least Gabe isn't downstairs screaming his heart out for an unknown reason." Sam countered back.   
  
"He's got a vibrator up his ass." Dean snapped back, shifting on his feet. Sam grimaced, his nose scrunching up. "Eww! Dean!" The younger boy whined pathetically. "Can't y'all just stop having sex all the time and be a normal couple with angst and drama?"   
  
"That doesn't sound like any fun." Dean chuckled. "You and Gabe go live you apple pie life." He rolled his eyes and started walking away.   
  
"B-Bet you stuck it up his ass because your dick is limp!" Sam yelped to insult his older brother one last time.   
  
Dean turned back around. "First of all, not true." He gestured down to his boner. "Second, my dick is bigger than yours, ya fuckin’ chode."   
  
Sam picked up a pillow, chucking it at Dean triumphantly. "Yeah right! Grandpa! Need him to help you get it up with a lil extraaa?" He teased and ran to the other side of the couch so Dean couldn't attack him.   
  
Dean caught the pillow and threw it back, chasing Sam. "When Gabe fucks you up the ass, will he at least wait for you to cum first? Or is he a two pump chump?"   
  
"Shut up!" Sam yelped and ducked away from Dean, dodging behind him. "Bet Cas has made you cum just by sitting on your old man dick!"   
  
Dean snorted. "I'm only 18!" He rolled his eyes, cornering Sam. "Bet Gabe likes how long your hair is, makes you look like a girl,  _ Samantha." _   
  
"Bet Cas likes how muscular...wait. Bet Cas likes how small your dick is so it makes his seem big!" Sam countered, fumbling over his words and running under Dean’s arm to hide behind the kitchen counter, using it as a barrier.   
  
Dean ran after him. "My dick is bigger than yours!" He got on the other side of the counter, moving every time Sam did.   
  
"Yeah right! Mister 'my four inches is impressive'!" Sam yelled and ran to the basement doorway. "Nine and a half inches you bitch!" Dean hollered and darted around the counter to run after Sam. Sam stood with his hand on the handle, his body in through the door and a smirk on his face. "Halt! Or I shall lock myself in here with him!" Sam warned smugly.   
  
"You wouldn't!" Dean lunged at the door handle, but came up short. Sam tsked and slammed the door shut, clicking the lock into place. As soon as Sam turned around he was instantly swarmed with the smell of sex, the moans and wails coming from down the stairs filling his ears. He grimaced, trying to decide whether to go downstairs and hide or face his brothers 'territorial wrath'.   
  
"SAM!" Dean pounded against the door, and he was  _ mad. _ He and Cas were super possessive over each other, and he was gonna  _ kill _ Sam for even seeing Cas like that. "IF YOU LOOK AT HIM I'LL RIP YOUR LUNGS OUT."   
  
Sam squeaked and bolted down the stairs, screeching to a dead stop at the sight before him. "JESUS FUCKING CHRIS-" Sam yelled, cut off by Cas' shout of mortification and terror. The blue eyed boy was a trembling mess, even though he was bright red and squirming to hide himself. Suddenly, at the back of Dean's mind was Cas' feeling of fear and shame, causing Dean to growl.Dean ran to the kitchen and got a lock pick, unlocking the door and running down the stairs, feeling sick to his stomach. "Get out. I'll deal with you later." He growled to Sam.   
  
Sam yelped, running as fast as he could to get out of Dean's sight. "S-S-Sorry!" He yelped. Cas had tears of unadulterated pleasure falling down his cheeks, his body jerking and writhing like a live wire. He came for probably the fourth time, letting out a broken sob behind the gag. Dean smirked and ran his warm hands over Cas' wriggling sides. "You like this, baby?" He asked, swirling a finger in the cooling cum on Cas' stomach.   
  
Castiel wailed hoarsely, his wings snapping into view. They flapped and trembled, puffed up beyond belief as his blue eyes rolled back. He babbled incoherent pleads of desperation from behind the gag, letting out a string of noises that didn't even sound physically possible.   
  
Dean smirked and got out another vibrator, running it over the strong upper bones of Cas' wings. Castiel  _ screamed, _ disappearing in thin air as his eyes glowed with his grace. Dean jumped back a little. "Cas?!" He called out. 

 

An angel burst through the Winchesters door, their eyes blazing. "Where is he!" The angel shouted, flipping a table over with a flick of their wrist.   
  
Dean stumbled. "Wheres who?!" He yelled back, looking at the man in the suit. The Angels head snapped to Dean, smirking smugly. He snapped his fingers.

 

\---

 

Cas toppled to the floor of an all white room, trembling for a bit before he looked around with hazy eyes. Naomi grinned a little to herself as she heard a thump behind her. "Castiel." She turned on her seat.  
  
Castiel quickly snapped his fingers, putting his clothes back on and scrambling back. He definitely didn't fly here, he would’ve felt his wings move. Cas immediately reached out through the bond for Dean, fear running through him.  
  
"Don't panic, Castiel." Naomi stood up and walked over, her brown eyes flashing. Castiel started hyperventilating, closing his eyes and trying to fly back to Dean's house, when he opened his eyes, his stomach plummeted. _He was still here._ "G-Get away from me!"  
  
Naomi's face hardened and she glared at Cas. "I told you to _stop."_ She thrust a hand out and used her powers to make Cas stay still, restricting him with invisible chains. Castiel jerked to a stop, breathing heavily and watching the woman with wide eyes. He closed his eyes and thought. 'D-Dean? D-Dean p-please help me. I-I can't move, w-why can't I move? T-There are drills e-everywhere and a t-table.' He thought nervously, it was pointless, Dean wouldn't be able to get into heaven. Naomi snapped her fingers and teleported Cas to a table where he was lying down. "You're pretty weak, for bearing such a strong child..." She murmured.  
  
Castiel breathed raggedly, his eyes glowing with his grace. Naomi smirked. "Getting mad?" She asked in her proper voice, walking around the table, her heels clicking.  
  
An angel appeared with Dean in the doorway of Naomi’s office, his powers holding Dean in place. "I got him, what should I do?" The angel asked, walking over to the side of the table and picking up a drill, handing it to Naomi. Dean tried to shout, and he squirmed around, looking at Cas with wide eyes as he was strapped down on a metal table alongside Cas. Naomi picked up a drill and made it whirr for a few seconds, before she turned it off, smirking. Castiel breathed heavily, struggling against the restraints. "Leave him alone!" He yelled nervously.  
  
The angel chuckled and walked over to Dean, trailing a hand down his chest. He gripped Dean's face and turned it to Cas. "We're gonna fix your little friend here. And then we're gonna keep him and put his kid back so we can have the most powerful weapon on earth." He purred.  
  
Naomi smirked, wrapping a hand around Cas' jaw. "He hasn't been very cooperative. So we're just gonna fix it. Feel free to watch or look away." She said formally and turned on the drill. Castiel let out a scream and jerked, his eyes wide as he struggled to move out of the way from the drills path to his eye socket.  
  
"STOP!" Dean screamed, tugging on the restraints. He ignored the Angels' chuckles as he squirmed around, his skin turning red. Naomi growled, holding Cas' face still. Castiel let out a terrified sob, his hands and limbs jerking and shaking. He squeezed his eyes shut, his nose scrunching up. "Oh calm down. It won't kill you." Naomi snorted. "He'll learn eventually." The angel next to Dean drawled. Naomi almost pressed the drill to Cas' wide eyes, but suddenly she felt a force and she was thrown back, the drill knocked out of her hands. Taking a deep breath, she stood and smirked. "Stronger than I thought."  
  
Castiel teared up, jerking and nervously tugging at the metal cuff links on his wrist. "P-Please, d-don't hurt him." The blue eyed boy begged trying not to gulp when he glanced over at all the other torturing devices. Now that he thought about it. Dean was a couple feet away from the tools, but Cas was right next to them. Were they going to hurt only him? Naomi's blue eyes gleamed. "It’s him you're worried about? Not yourself?" She asked as she picked up a simple knife and started walking over to where Dean was strapped down and trying to escape.  
  
Castiel shook his head, his eyes widening in panic. "NO!" He screamed angrily, his eyes blazing blue and sending Naomi flying back over her desk. Everyone's eyes went wide, and Naomi spent a little longer getting up.  
  
"Y-You stay away from him!" Castiel threatened nervously.  
  
Naomi chuckled and walked over, running a hand through her hair. "You weren't so tough when we took your baby, hmm?" She smirked darkly, running a finger over a random scar on Cas' stomach. "No worries." She murmured to herself, knowing damn well that was a lie. "And age doesn't matter when you're an angel. He could remain an infant forever, if I wanted him to."  
  
Castiel jerked, whimpered and squirming to move away. "You _stabbed_ me, of course I wasn't tough." He snapped hoarsely.  
  
"Your son, is doing quite nicely. His powers are amazing." Naomi said, knowing that would cause a reaction. She grinned as Dean growled deep in his throat. Cas tensed, jerking against the restraints like an animal. "He’s a baby you little-!" He shouted angrily, the cuffs creaking under the force of his movements. _"Give him back!"_   
  
Castiel suddenly ripped the cuffs off, his wings bursting from his back and arching out to intimidate the other threats in the room. He thrust his hand out and sent Naomi colliding into the wall. When the other angel zapped over Cas' eyes glowed blue before he lunged and smacked his hand down onto the man's forehead, causing his eyes and mouth to glow and burn with grace. Naomi crumbled to the ground and didnt get up that time. The last angel looked around with scared eyes. "P-Please don't! I'll tell you where the Zothriel is!"  
  
Castiel turned to him and stopped, holding his hand out as a threat. "Tell me where he is now. And his name is what I choose. He's my child." He snapped protectively. The guard shuddered and got on his knees in surrender. "I c-can't _tell_ you, but I can take you."

  
Castiel snapped his fingers and released Dean, his eyes trained on the angel murderously. "Go on then. One wrong move and I burn your eyes out."   
  
The guard nodded and shakily stood, leading them outside the room, walking down the hallway. "Cas..." Dean mumbled, walking next to him.  Castiel hummed in acknowledgement, his mind set on finding his baby. "What?" He asked as they turned a corner.   
  
The man led them, stopping in front of a door with the name "Subject 15" on it. Dean warily looked around. "This is it." The angel said shakily. Castiel didn't even hesitate. He burst into the room, looking around wildly for a sign that his baby may still be alive.   
  
The baby was in his crib, the baby’s toys hovering above him flying by grace for him to look at, and Dean could hear him cooing. "Cas..." Dean followed him and grabbed his arm. He was so overwhelmed. Castiel struggled in Dean’s grasp, his eyes filling with tears. "Lemme go! I-It's our  _ baby _ Dean, look at him. He's beautiful." He gasped out desperately.   
  
They hadn't even seen the kid yet, but Dean had kind of a bad feeling about this whole thing. "Cas, you're sure?"   
  
Castiel nodded and pulled from Dean’s grasp, running over and cooing maternally. His wings fluttered and puffed out in happiness. "Oh god...you're perfect. I'll never leave you again." He whimpered, gently scooping the infant up and curling him to his chest.   
  
"Does he have wings?" Dean asked, he couldn't even see through the huge curtain of black that were Cas' own wings.   
  
"No...probably your genetics. He can learn later when he's older." Castiel murmured lovingly, cuddling and nuzzling the baby in his arms. He turned around, smiling at Dean pridefully before he raised the baby's fist. "Say hi to dada." He cooed, waving the tiny hand at Dean. Dean moved closer. "Oh..." He whispered, his voice full of awe. "Can I hold him?" His voice was timid as he held his arms out.   
  
Castiel whined, not wanting to let go of the gurgling baby, but he finally handed him over, smiling as the baby squirmed and grabbed at Dean’s shirt, blabbering nonsense happily.   
  
Dean held the slightly chubby infant. "Oh,  _ hi." _ He said softly, rocking him. "What are we naming him, Cas?" Dean looked into the baby's eyes. "Gold..." He whispered.   
  
Castiel smiled and pressed closer, letting the baby hold onto his finger. "You chose. I'm bad with names. What do you mean gold? As a name?" Cas asked curiously, blowing a raspberry in the air and smiling uncontrollably when the baby tilted his head.   
  
"His eyes, Cas." Dean whispered, looking at their child in awe, rocking him gently. Castiel frowned and looked at the baby's eyes, almost confused. "Why are they gold? We don't have amber eyes." He asked in confusion, scooping the baby up out of maternal instinct and holding him to his chest, peering into his eyes for an answer.   
  
Dean shrugged. "Sammy and Gabe do? Maybe it was recessive?" Dean felt a little piece of his heart break away when the baby was taken out of his arms. "Maybe it has to do since he's...half-angel or something?"   
  
Castiel worriedly bounced the baby, swallowing thickly. "I'm confused, Sam has hazel eyes, Gabriel has amber, but it would cancel out. They wouldn't be  _ gold." _ The smaller boy instantly began fretting, sitting down on the floor and checking every inch on the pudgy infant for some sort of problem. Dean sat down with him. "He's showing powers already. Maybe that has something to do with it?" He felt bad for worrying Cas.   
  
Castiel nodded, looking up at Dean. "We need to leave, I'm going to send you two back and try to find a way to bring the crib and toys down?" He suggested, carefully handing the infant to Dean. Dean nodded. "Can you use your Angel powers? Teleport all of us back to earth?"   
  
Castiel sighed, rubbing his face. "I don't know how to use them that well yet. Every cool thing or spontaneous thing I do is off of instinct." He said in defeat.   
  
Dean reached forward. "You can usually teleport pretty well when you're...excited." He mumbled, hoping Cas knew what he meant as he ran a hand through Cas' hair.    
  
Castiel bit his lip shyly. "Yes, I do. But it's not the time." He teased and stood up, walking over to the crib and tossing some toys to Dean. "Take as much as you can with you, it'll making things easier." He murmured as he bent over and reached into the crib.   
  
Dean took his shirt off and tied off the holes, making something that resembled a bag as he filled it with toys. "How are we gonna get the crib down?" He asked, holding Jack against his bare chest.   
  
"I'm gonna do that. Just hold on." Castiel mumbled, rummaging farther through the crib. Dean smirked as he got an idea, and he walked over to Cas. "My house. Now." He growled lowly, slapping Cas' ass, making sure Cas was holding the crib.   
  
Castiel let out possibly the most unmanly squeak he'd ever made, jolting before the world lurched and they stumbled into Dean's room. The crib was on its side, all of its contents spilled about as the baby clapped its hands about and squealed in entertainment. Dean just barely landed on his feet, chuckling along with the new member of his family. "You okay, Cas?" He smirked over at his boyfriend. Castiel nodded and looked over at Dean with a scolding look. "I told you not to! What if we landed in a river!" He complained and quickly moved over, kissing the baby's forehead and nuzzling his cheeks. "Mmm, I win. He has blue eyes."   
  
Dean raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean, Cas?" He asked, moving closer. "He just had gold eyes a minute ago?"   
  
Castiel stuck his tongue out, cradling the boy to his chest. "I don't know, but with all that's going on, I don't think it's much. It must've been all the power in heaven. Seems like you're always chasing people with blue eyes." The blue eyed boy teased fondly, letting his baby reach up and grab curiously onto his hair. Dean chuckled, moving behind Cas and looking over his shoulder. "How does it feel to be a DILF?" He chuckled, his head on Cas' shoulder.   
  
Castiel leaned his head on Deans, his heart swelling as the baby boy gurgled and looked up at them. "What does that mean?" He asked softly. Dean blushed a little. "Nothing, never mind." He shook his head, somewhat embarrassed. Cas turned his head and kissed Dean’s cheek, smiling fondly. "No, tell me. The baby wants to know." He whispered, humming when the infant in his arms kicked his feet in agreement.   
  
"I doubt it." Dean chuckled, holding Cas' waist. "It means Dad I'd Like to Fuck." He blushed. "Usually, people say MILF, for Mom."   
  
Castiel laughed and threw his head back on Dean's shoulder, smiling his heart out. "You're adorable, you're my DILF too then." He murmured and pressed a loving kiss to Dean’s jaw.   
  
Dean smiled. "I love you so goddamn much." He grinned at Cas. "You too, Sweetheart." He said to the unnamed baby.   
  
"I love you too, but what now?" Castiel asked, looking around them at the mess made.   
  
"How about we name our baby?" Dean grinned, looking down at the infant Cas was holding.   
  
"What name do you like?" Cas asked, having no clue on where to start with names.   
  
Dean shrugged. "Castiel junior?"   
  
"Oh shut it." Castiel swatted Dean's arm. Dean laughed. "You wanna name him after someone we know?" Dean didn't really know who he was referencing, none of the names fit. Certainly not John.   
  
"I think James, Henry, or Isaiah. Each had a meaning behind it." Cas whispered softly, his blue eyes tracing every feature on his baby's face. Dean put his hands on Cas' waist. "James?" He brought a hand up and ran a finger over the baby's hairline. "You wanna do that thing from the Lion King with him?"   
  
Castiel laughed uncontrollably, nudging Dean with his shoulder. "Later. I know that's all you've been wanting to do since you saw him. James is my middle name." The blue eyed boy explained fondly. Dean nodded. "James it is." He grinned a little. "Can I choose his middle name?"   
  
Cas nodded back, leaning into Dean's chest. "Of course, as long as it isn't Dean, that's just tedious and doesn't make sense. It’s also a little narcissistic." He said stubbornly.   
  
"James Dean!" Dean yelped a little. "I didnt even think of that!" He laughed. "You know who James Dean is?"   
  
Castiel looked up at Dean and tilted his head. "No." He stared blankly. When the baby blabbered and pushed at Cas' chest, Cas laughed, letting him squirm around.   
  
"Oh my god!" And just like that, Dean turned into a nerd. "He was this actor, right, but when he was twenty three, he crashed his car on the highway, and so far, every time a part of the car was reused, the people would get in an accident." He rambled. Castiel laughed and babbled nonsense back at the infant happily, not even hearing Dean's lecture. "Who's a perfect baby? You are." He cooed, making James laugh hysterically. Dean rolled his eyes. "Would James Samuel sound weird?" He asked, moving closer to Cas and James. "You and Sammy are the only people that have been there for me..."   
  
Castiel smiled and nodded, blabbering nonsense back at James as he rambled along. "Yes, that sounds wonderful." He breathed out, cuddling James to his chest. Dean grinned, putting his hands on Cas' waist. "Maybe we should put James to sleep soon, hmm? It's been a long day..."   
  
Castiel pouted, watching as James reached out for Dean in curiosity. "But I'm having fun!" He whined. Dean chuckled. "Let me at least hold him, Cas..." He murmured, reaching a finger out, rubbing a thumb across James' smooth cheek.   
  
Castiel whimpered, poking out his lower lip. "He's  _ my _ baby!" The blue eyed boy argued, nuzzling the chubby infant. James gurgled and grabbed onto Dean’s finger, cooing happily and pulling the finger to his mouth.   
  
“My baby too, Cas.” Dean giggled a little, James was tickling him. He looked down at him, making faces at his son, causing him to giggle. Castiel huffed and handed James over, his eyes gleaming in mischief. "Well, you can put him to sleep in his crib and I'll be in the basement...I'm sure there's a few toys I haven't tried out yet..." The boy teased, slowly sauntering out of the room.   
  
Dean jumped a little in excitement. “Okay...” He mumbled quietly to himself, starting to rock James in his arms. “Go to sleep, hmm? I gotta go bang your daddy.” He whispered, kissing James’ forehead.   
  
James paused for a moment and suddenly squealed with energy, squirming and wiggling about in his father's arms. Dean sighed inwardly, but he couldn’t be upset, James was about the cutest thing he was ever going to see, Sammy as a baby was a close second. “C’mon, Baby...” he cooed, walking around the room, thinking of Cas.   
  
James giggled and kicked his feet, waving his little hands and blabbering endlessly until he tuckered himself to sleep. The baby snored lightly, just like Cas does. It's not enough to be annoying, but it's soft and peaceful, so you know they're getting a good rest.   
  
“Cute...” Dean mumbled, kissing James’ forehead and he laying James down in his crib. He took a few pictures of his sleeping son before he sprinted to the basement.


	29. Cowboys, Blowjobs, and crying cockblocks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOF we have no idea what we're doing

“Cas!” Dean called. Castiel looked up, almost embarrassed from being caught. He was lubing up the ribbed dildo, sheepishly laying back on the fucking machine. Dean moaned softly, his cock peeking up in his sweatpants. “Don’t stop on my account.” He whispered, before he pulled up a chair and deadass started watching, his mouth opened partially.  
  
Cas gave a slight glare and sheepishly attached the dildo to the machine. "You're ridiculous." He huffed and laid back, positioning the dildo at his hole.   
  
"Mmhm. Yup." Dean agreed, a hand coming down to rub at his boner, over his sweatpants. He moved closer, he wanted to _see_ Cas' hole swallow it up. Castiel smiled fondly before he grabbed the remote and fiddled with it. The blue eyed boy turned it on the lowest setting and gasped, his head falling back as the ribbed dildo pushed inside him. Dean let out a soft moan, watching how Castiel was slowly stretched around the dildo. "Shit." He hissed, reaching down and slipping a hand into his pants.   
  
Cas shuddered and bit his lip, the dildo slowly pulling back out of him and pushing back in. To be honest, it felt amazing. The bumps and edged were stretching him in ways that were almost foreign.  "Mmm, Dean. Love you." He murmured, his lips parted in pleasure as he let out breathy noises.   
  
"Love you, too, Cas." Dean ran a hand over Cas' smooth stomach as he turned up the speed. Castiel moaned and leaned into Dean’s touch, pulling him closer in his pleasure. "Doesn't feel as good as you." He whimpered. Dean chuckled softly, his breathing heavy. "Cas... How’s it feel, hmm?" He asked, his cock blurting out precum, and he never wanted to fuck Cas more.   
  
"N-Not as good as you do." Castiel whined needily, pulling Dean down to suck at his neck. The smaller boy let out tiny gasps and mewls into the tan column of skin, holding on for dear life at the pleasure running through him. Dean got on top of Cas, on his hands and knees above the boy. "So fuckin sexy..."   
  
Castiel stared up at Dean with hazy eyes, his pupils dilated and his whole body a mess. He rocked subtly with every whirr and thrust of the machine. "P-Please..."   
  
Dean chuckled lowly and leaned down, kissing Cas' neck. "Please what?" He smirked, his hard cock jutting out.  Castiel let out a tiny growl at the sight of Dean's thick cock bobbing back and forth, almost teasing him. "Fuck me into the mattress. However you want." He demanded.   
  
"Shit, Cas..." Deans cock let out a small blurt of precum, he loved it when Cas got all demanding. "You sure you deserve it?"   
  
"Yes! I always deserve it!" Castiel pouted, his eyelids fluttering and his lips parting when the dildo struck his prostate. _"Oh!"_ He cried out, arching up towards Dean on reflex.   
  
"Hmm, you think I should fuck myself on you instead?" Dean teased, wrapping a hand around Cas' hard cock and shifting around so he could rub it against his hole.   
  
"Fuck me dammit!" Castiel whined stubbornly, squirming so the ribbed dildo didn't rub over his prostate mercilessly.   
  
"You're adorable." Dean chuckled and oved off of Cas, turning the machine off. "Bed, now." He slapped Cas' ass. Castiel gasped and flew them to the bed, landing with a bounce. He smirked playfully and leaned up, nipping at Dean’s jaw. "Getting old? Need something extra to get you up?" He teased softly. Dean growled and flipped them over. "You don't talk like that to me." He growled, starting to bite harshly at Cas' soft neck, marking him.   
  
Castiel keened and arched into Dean, his chest rising and falling. He loved that he could tease Deans stamina and he would just snap. “Get me pregnant again?” He gasped out nervously.   
  
"No fuckin’ angels gonna take our baby this time." Dean growled, shifting so his cock was pressed against Cas' hole. Castiel nodded and swallowed thickly, his head craning up so he could lean their foreheads together. “Then don’t use a condom. I’m ready.” He whispered softly.   
  
"Gonna fuck you full of my child..." Dean whispered, kissing Cas deeply, their tongues dancing as he pressed inside of him. Castiel moaned into the kiss, his whole body tensing and squirming for a second before he relaxed, his slim frame rolling with every loving touch. Dean kept his lips pressed to Cas' as he sped his hips up. "I love you..." He whispered against Cas' lips.   
  
Castiel cried out, arching his chest up and staring up at Dean with round eyes. “Oh god! I l-love you so much! O-Ohhh!” He mewled out, fisting his hands in the sheets. Dean smirked. "So _sensitive..."_ He teased, ducking his head to kiss Cas' neck.   
  
Castiel moaned shakily and threw his head back, one of his hands fisting in Dean’s hair. “N-No.” He gasped out.   
  
"Mmmhm..." Dean nodded, kissing Cas' neck, leaving a hickey as his cock started to pound into Cas' prostate, his own breathing heavy. Castiel shook his head and cried out, jerking and arching violently under Dean. He squirmed and changed the angle of his hips, moaning desperately so Dean wasn’t winning. “‘M not gonna cum. I’m not sensitive.” He stuttered stubbornly.   
  
Dean chuckled and ducked down and whispered in Cas' ear. "I'm gonna cum in you right now.... So I can fucking _lick_ it out of you...." He said deeply.   
  
Castiel cried out, a deep red shade flooding his face and a look of shock spreading over him. “Oh _GOD!”_ He wailed, the pounding on his prostate and dirty talking sending him over the edge faster than it ever had before. _“Dean!_ Oh fuckkk!” He moaned and came, clamping tight around Dean like a vice. Dean chuckled, but his face fell and he let out a long moan as his orgasm washed over him. "Cas!" He gasped out, his cock shooting cum into the boy below him. Castiel moaned and gripped at the sheets, panting and squirming against Dean. “Oh god you’re hot.”   
  
Dean leaned down and kissed Castiel deeply, still rocking inside of him, his hands on Cas' waist. Castiel gasped in surprise, trembling under Dean and throwing his head back. “Dean!” He moaned out towards the headboard.   
  
"You think I can make you cum again?" Dean purred, pulling out and scooting down the bed, until he was looking at Cas' pink hole, gaping and leaking cum.   
  
“N-No. Not gonna cum again. Gonna hold back.” Cas challenged shakily, his thighs clamping closed in embarrassment. Dean chuckled. "We'll see about that." Before he opened Cas thighs and crawled in, licking at his hole. Castiel gasped and trembled, almost vibrating with each lick. “Oh! Jesus fucking _Christ_ that tongue should be illegal.” The blue eyed boy whispered to himself.   
  
"It is in some towns." Dean joked, lapping at Cas' hole. "I can fucking taste myself...." he whispered, his tongue slipping inside of Cas' hole. Castiel cried out, stuffing his knuckles in his mouth to muffle his noises. He clamped his hairless legs around Dean’s head, squirming uncontrollably. Dean licked at Cas' walls, moaning softly. "Anyone ever tell you how fuckin sexy you are?"   
  
Castiel moaned and wrapped his legs tighter around Dean’s face, his thighs quivering. He almost rolled over in his pleasure, choking on a mewl and biting into the flesh of his hand. Dean bit lightly at Cas' rim as he brought up a hand, wrapping it around Cas' cock, starting to jerk the boy off.   
  
“Oh _shit!_ W-Wait!” Castiel rambled and cried out, rolling so he was sitting on Dean’s collarbones. “Oh fuck you’re amazing.” He breathed out. Dean chuckled, looking up at Cas. "Problem?" He asked, his hands on Cas' hairless thighs.   
  
“Shut up.” Castiel mumbled and scooted up, hovering over Dean's lips with a smirk. “Don’t act so smug.”   
  
"You gonna put me in my place?" Dean purred, his white teeth digging into his plump bottom lip.   
  
Castiel grinned and fisted a hand in the hair at the back of Dean's head. “Yes. Stick your tongue out.” He demanded. Dean shuddered softly and moaned, before he opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out, his green eyes full of lust. Castiel slowly canted his hips and ground himself down onto Dean’s tongue, slipping it into his hole and moaning. He looked down at Dean, his round green eyes between his legs. It was so _fucking_ hot. Dean moaned, just letting Cas use his mouth for his own pleasure, not even blinking, just looking up at him. Castiel rolled and rocked his hips, staring into Dean's eyes out of love and pleasure. He would tug Dean’s hair whenever his tongue would slip from inside him, a breathy moan falling from his lips with every movement inside him. “Deeper...” Cas breathed out in awe. Dean lifted his head up a little and closed his eyes as he stuck his tongue out farther, curling it inside of Cas.   
  
Castiel's breath hitched at the sight, but the noise didn’t last for very long before a keening moan forced its way from his throat. He jerked his ass closer to Dean’s tongue, his head falling back on his shoulders in delight. _“Dean!”_ He cried out. Dean's eyes popped open and green searched for blue as he continued to eat Cas out, his own cock hard and leaking as he tasted his own cum.   
  
“Oh god! F-Fuck right there baby, wiggle your tongue!” Cas rambled and lowered his other hand, pulling Dean’s head closer and burrowing it in between his thighs. Dean chuckled before he did exactly what Castiel asked of him, licking damn close to Cas' prostate, and Dean swore Cas was using his powers to make Dean's tongue longer.   
  
"Oh! Oh god I'm gonna cum if you keep going!" Castiel whimpered, starting to pull off of Dean’s tongue nervously. Dean was a sex god, and it didn't help that he had the ego of one too. Cas had to have some wins on the drawing board!   
  
"That's the point, Sweetheart..." Dean purred, before he put his hands on Cas' hips and dragged him down, licking at Cas' pink, slick hole.   
  
Castiel threw his head back, crying out in surprise as he hips jerked and rolled once. “Oh _Dean!”_ He wailed and stared, open mouthed, at the ceiling. Dean chuckled lowly and lifted a hand, wrapping it around Cas' cock. "You like this?"   
  
Castiel mewled and nodded, gasping out his pleasure. He shuddered, his eyes glowing blue and his grace curling around Dean’s tongue to help it further. Dean moaned and his hips started bucking the air as he got harder, precum seeping out of him as he started tongue fucking Cas, hitting his prostate. Castiel screamed in pleasure and surprise, clinging to Dean’s head and shuddering. He trembled, choking on a wail as he came all over the headboard and a Dean’s face, his hole clenching around Deans tongue like a vice. Dean moaned and was glad his eyes were closed as cum landed on his eyelids. "You taste good..." He whispered, opening his eyes.   
  
Cas spasmed in the aftershocks of his orgasm, trembling and twitching as he limply collapsed onto Dean’s mouth, muffling any of his future words.   
  
 Dean let Cas stay like that for a while, then he couldn't breathe and he pushed him off so they could cuddle, ignoring his boner. If Cas was too tired he could put his own needs to the side.   
  
Castiel lazily sprawled next to Dean, turning red when he realized he had almost suffocated Dean. “I-I’m sorry. That was weird.” He rambled and noticed Dean’s boner. Cas got a sort of hungry look, a grin on his face to match. Dean chuckled. "It's fine. You wanna help me with my... problem?"   
  
Castiel nodded and happily sat up. “Blow job or fuck?” He asked teasingly. “Or, I could ride you and you could fuck my brains out.”   
  
Dean chuckled. "You sure you're not tired?" He asked, sitting up also, kissing Cas' cheek.   
  
“I’m never tired. One more round, then we have school tomorrow.” Cas said softly and kissed Dean back. “What do you want to do?”   
  
Dean smirked a little. "I have a request...." He purred, putting a hand on Cas' sharp hip bone. Castiel smiled playfully, letting out a turned out purr in response to Dean’s own. “I’m listening.”   
  
"How about..." Dean ran his hand up Cas' side. "You go doll yourself up...make yourself look real pretty for me...then you can come suck my cock, hmm?"   
  
Castiel grinned and stretched languidly before turning and waving his ass in Dean’s face. “I want to see if it works. Have at it.” He said, gesturing to his ass.   
  
"Where do you want me to send you?" Dean asked, reaching out and groping Cas' ass.   
  
“No. Just slap until you see what you like.” Castiel whispered, arching into Dean’s large, calloused hands. Dean shrugged and slapped Cas' ass once, just to see if it would work. Cas gasped, his eyes glowing a faint blue before a everyday makeup look came up on his face. Dean looked at it before he shook his head, slapping Cas' ass again, having too much damn fun with this. Castiel bit his lip, a crazy drag makeup look appearing on his face out of nowhere. It was _way_ to intense for anything casual. Dean chuckled. "I love you, but no." He slapped Cas' ass with both hands, hoping it would change his outfit, too.   
  
Castiel squeaked in surprise, a sultry smokey eye coming up, his cheekbones round and defined. His naked body gained a black lacy stripper outfit. It was more of a dark look than anything.   
  
"Fuck..." Dean's hands came down from Cas' ass. "Perfect...." He whispered, still looking at Cas in awe. Cas whined when Dean took his hands away and turned around, looking at Dean smugly. “Is this okay?”   
  
"Its prefect, Sweetheart..." Dean murmured, his eyes still wide. "I'm so fucking lucky to have you."   
  
Cas smiled shyly, bashfully looking down at his clothes and playing with the lace on his panties. “It’s ridiculous. The things you’d have to wear to turn me on is so different than this.” He murmured to himself. Dean chuckled. "You look fuckin perfect in anything...." Dean purred, before he said lowly. "And in nothing."   
  
Castiel shuddered, his cheeks flushing red at Dean’s husky words. “S-Stop it, you goof.” He mumbled shyly, pushing at Dean’s chest. “You should wear a cowboy outfit. I could ride a cowboy.” The blue eyed boy teased back.   
  
Dean chuckled. "If you could, fuckin’, turn me into one, I'm all for it, Sweetheart.." Dean purred, taking Cas' wrist and gently kissing and biting it. Castiel gasped, his eyelids fluttering gently at Deans worshipping of the sensitive skin. A Magic Mike outfit appeared on Dean. It wasn’t the right one. But it was sure as hell hot. Dean chuckled. "Wrong costume, sweetheart..." He chuckled, sucking a dark mark into Cas' wrist. Castiel moaned shakily, his fingers trying to find purchase but grabbing nothing that could help. His eyes fluttered shut as his head fell back. A cop outfit came up on Dean’s body. It was well fitting, pretty realistic.   
  
"We could use this one later." Dean chuckled, taking Cas' other wrist into his hand, licking and sucking at that one, too. Castiel mewled, squirming and gasping as tingles fluttered up his arm. A cowboy outfit popped up, chaps and all, but the blue eyed boy didn’t even notice through his own haze. “Mmm, Dean. Feels good.” He murmured softly. Dean chuckled. “Then how about you suck my cock, hmm?” He purred, pulling away and putting Cas’ hand on the bulge in his chaps.   
  
Castiel smiled playfully, squirming his way down and mouthing at the bulge before pulling it out of his chaps. He breathed over the head, his eyes trained on Dean’s with a cat like look of mischievousness.   
  
"What are you gonna do, Sweetheart?" Dean asked, his chest heaving already, his cock straining against the tough fabric. Castiel winked and took Dean's whole cock into his mouth in one go, his lips wrapping obscenely around it. He hummed happily, bobbing his head up and down.   
  
"Fuck!" Dean hissed, arching his back and moaning loudly. "Cas..." He tried to raise an arm to put in Cas' hair, but there were some kind to invisible bounds holding him down.   
  
  
  
Castiel licked at the slit on the head of Dean’s cock, his hooded eyes locked on Dean’s. The small boy ran his hands over Dean’s v on his abdomen, his fingers tracing the muscle appreciatively. Dean shuddered lightly, his arms begging to bury themselves in Cas' black hair. "Cas.." He begged, looking down at him with wide eyes.   
  
Castiel slid his hands underneath Dean’s legs, feeling up the muscular ass that belonged to his boyfriend. He pulled back, his lips parted and hovering over the head of Dean’s cock as he brought his hands up, snapping his fingers to release him.   
  
Dean's hands snapped out and reached for Cas, pressing Cas' head down onto Dean’s cock. "Suck me..."   
  
Cas mewled in surprise at how quickly Dean moved. He suckled and swallowed around Dean’s length, obscene noises echoing through the room. The blue eyed boy hollowed his cheeks, showing off his already sharp cheekbones for his boyfriend to admire.   
  
"Fuck, baby...." Dean’s free hand traced over Cas' features, and he moaned again, his hand tightening in Cas' hair. "You like this, baby?"   
  
Castiel nodded, moaning when Dean gripped his hair in a fist. The small boy pulled back, a lazy look on his face. “Fuck my mouth, for as long as you want. I want to feel you. I want you to claim me.” He whispered lowly, his round eyes staring up at the Adonis above him. Dean swallowed thickly. "Whatever you say..." He whispered, before he lowered Cas' head again and started making Cas head go up and down, fucking the smaller boy’s mouth. Castiel moaned around the thick length filling his mouth. He relaxed his throat, letting Dean’s hips move and his hand guide him submissively. It was embarrassing to admit, but he kinda liked it, a lot. The feeling of Dean’s dick sliding down his throat and pulling back made him shudder and let out little noises.   
  
"Not even touching you and you're moaning..." Dean spoke, his head thrown back in pleasure. He kept moving his hips up and down, feeling Cas' throat ripple around him.   
  
It had been close to ten minutes of Dean fucking in and out of his throat, and Cas was a dazed mess by then. He had spit coating his lips, a hazy and drunken look in his eyes as he garbled around Dean’s cock with every thrust. Dean so close to his orgasm, but it felt so damn good, he didn't want to cum, but he knew he would soon. “Damn...your fucking _mouth.”_   
  
Castiel sloppily sucked and hummed around Dean’s dick, his tongue tracing the sensitive vein on the underside. Dean’s cock was a sculpture of pure _perfection._ It was rock hard and throbbing, and probably the best thing Cas has ever felt since he was born. Dean just had an _amazing_ cock.   
  
"Cas, I can't..." Dean sobbed out, before he arched his back and whined lowly, cumming hard down Cas' throat, the room full of his moans. Castiel moaned and swallowed hungrily, sucking and lapping at the head of Dean’s cock so he could get everything. When Dean finally finished squirming and moaning Cas smiled, licking teasingly at Deans soft cock just to be a minx. “Mmm, liked that?”   
  
"Fucking hell..." Dean breathed out, looking at Cas lustily. "You're fuckin’ amazing.”   
  
“I know.” Castiel said softly, watching Dean like one would a sleepy toddler. “Go to sleep, we have school tomorrow.” He whispered and crawled back up Dean’s body. Dean nodded, before he wrapped his arms around Cas. Dean started to fall asleep, but his eyes snapped open at the last minute. "Take us to my room, I wanna be there if James starts crying or some shit." He slapped Cas' ass.   
  
Castiel squeaked in surprise, thinking Dean had already fallen asleep before he flew them to Deans bed on instinct. Cas cooed as soon as he saw James, completely forgetting about Dean as he walked over and scooped the squirming baby up. “Hello! You’re so beautiful, you look like your father.” He murmured and rocked him carefully. James woke up and giggled, looking into Cas' blue eyes with his own. Castiel smiled, giggling right back and walking out of the room, swaying in circles around the hallways. “Aren’t you just a happy baby.” He teased and rubbed their noses together.   
  
James reached up with a pale, chubby arm and tried to grab at Cas. He gurgled, not yet able to speak. Castiel laughed, his happy cooing echoing through the house as he carried James around, showing him objects. “God, you make me so happy.” He whispered, staring at the little infant with so much love that he teared up.   
  
James giggled again, and looked at a picture of Dean, recognizing his father and his left eye shifted to the bright green color of Dean’s. Castiel grinned, watching his baby’s eye change with a gasp. “You’re perfect. You’re so smart.” He praised and nuzzled the baby’s chubby cheeks.   
  
James now had two eye colors, and he looked up at Cas, smiling and gurgling with his one blue and one green eye. Castiel ran over to Dean, jumping on top of him and squirming happily, holding their baby in his arms. “Look! Lookit!” He squeaked. Dean jumped awake. "Cas?!" He called out, not aware it was Cas who jumped on him.   
  
Castiel held James out excitedly, giggling and squirming up Dean’s body so he was straddling his chest. “Look! Look at what James can do!” He squeaked before looking down at James. “Aren’t you just a pretty baby, yes you are. Such a beautiful baby boyyy.” He cooed, hoping the baby would do his trick. James grinned a gummy smile and looked up at Cas, both his eyes turning Cas' shade of blue, but the second he looked at Dean, they turned a bright green. "Holy shit..." Dean breathed out.   
  
Castiel immediately became distracted by his baby. He cuddled him to his chest, smiling back the same gummy smile. “Oh look at you! You’re so smart! You’re so cute!” The blue eyed boy rambled and nuzzled their noses together. He laid back so he ass was right by Dean’s face, his own head laying back on Dean’s thighs as he held James up on his chest. James reached up and touched Cas' bare chest, as Dean reached into his bedside drawer, ready to propose to Cas, but at that moment, James decided it was a good time to start screaming. Castiel sat up, immediately rolling off of Dean’s chest and bouncing the baby worriedly. “Don’t cry...I love you so much. Don’t cry little baby.” He murmured softly, humming a song as he cradled his crying infant. James just screamed louder and Dean stood, rubbing his eyes. "He's probably hungry, Cas.." He said as he yawned, pulling off the cowboy outfit and putting on some sweatpants.   
  
Castiel nodded, looking over at Dean awkwardly before he turned red. “I’ll be in the other room.” He said quickly and walked off into the room next door. He sat down on the bed, his back to the door as he tried to remember the first night they took James. Cas held James to his chest, more embarrassed with himself for thinking it was possible. “Don’t cry...here. I’ll feed you. Just try and work with me here. I have no idea how they did it.” Cas whined pleadingly. Dean raised an eyebrow. "Cas?" He walked over to the room Castiel went into. "You okay?" James stopped crying as he spotted Cas' nipple and latched his lips around it, starting to suck.   
  
Castiel squeaked when Dean came in, his face bright red as he tried to figure out how to be a decent enough parent. “Get out!” He yelped and chucked a pillow at Dean. The door slammed shut on its own before he sighed in relief. At least James stopped crying. “Is that all you wanted? That was easy.” He cooed. James closed his eyes as milk started streaming out of Castiel and into his mouth, and he gulped it down, his pink lips latched to his father. Cas smiled, letting James wrap his hand around his finger. It made his heart swell. “Never tell your daddy about this, okay?” He whispered softly, a shy laugh falling from his lips. James slowly fell asleep and his head fell away from Castiel's chest "Cas?" Dean called again.   
  
“You can come in now!” Castiel called back quietly, his fingers gently stroking the fluffy black hair that was starting to grow in. Dean strolled in. "How is he asleep?" He asked, plopping down next to Cas. "I thought he was screaming and shit."   
  
“He was.” Castiel whispered, leaning his head on Dean's shoulder. The blue eyed boy smiled his heart out, watching James’ feet kick slightly in his sleep. Dean wrapped an arm around Cas and grinned, kissing the side of his head. "I love you so much.." He mumbled. "You too, James."   
  
Castiel turned his head and kissed Dean’s jaw, his eyes fluttering shut tiredly. “Could you stay home tomorrow? We need someone to watch James until we find someone.” He asked sleepily. Dean nodded. "Of course, Cas. " He grinned. "Let me take him to his crib, hmm? Then we can sleep in my bed?"   
  
Cas nodded, humming an incoherent sentence before he fell asleep on Dean's shoulder, his arms going limp slightly around James’ chubby body. Dean quickly picked James up and took him to his crib, before he bent over and picked Cas up, taking him to his, no, _their_ bed. Dean kissed James’ forehead before he laid down next to Cas and kissed Cas' neck and he went to sleep, his arms wrapped around Cas' waist.


	30. Chapter 30

In the morning Castiel woke up to James’ crying. He groaned and rolled over, flopping off the bed before he walked to the crib and picked the baby up. Cas was so sleep drunk he didn’t even realize he was standing and holding James to his chest to feed him. He blearily stared at the wall, his hair a complete mess. James quickly leaned forward and pressed his lips to Cas' nipple, sucking hard, searching for more milk, his chubby hands grabbing at Cas' pale chest. Castiel sighed, wincing slightly at the rough sucking. It didn’t feel the same as when Dean did it. 

 

It honestly felt kinda weird. 

 

“You’re gonna be the death of me, but I love you so much.” Cas murmured softly, his eyes lazily closing as he almost fell asleep while standing.   
  
Dean woke up a few minutes later when he didn't feel Cas' warmth. "Cas?" His voice was rough as he sat up in bed, squinting, his eyes begging to be closed. Castiel was leaning face first against the wall, his arms beginning to slip down at the weight of James in them. He snorted slightly, mumbling in his sleep as his baby drank his breakfast. James clung on to Cas so he wouldn't fall as he drank, and Dean got up and walked over, his eyes widening, but more with concern for Jack slipping out of Cas' tired arms than Cas breastfeeding him. 

 

"Wake up..." Dean poked his boyfriend.   
  
Castiel shifted, tightening his hold on his baby. He slid down to the floor slowly, squirming and getting comfortable before he blearily began opening his eyes.   
  
Dean sat down with him, his hand on Cas' shoulder. "You okay?" He asked, looking at Cas.   
  
Castiel nodded, closing his eyes for a moment before his blue eyes shot open. “Oh god! I’m sorry!” He yelped, a shameful look on his face. The blue eyed boy disappeared, landing in basement as he tried to calm his beating heart. 

 

What if Dean got disgusted and left?   
  
Dean raised an eyebrow. "The hell?" He muttered to himself and went to the basement. 

 

"Cas?" He called out.   
  
Castiel held James close to his chest, burrowing his way backwards into the corner as he kept his head down. He didn’t say anything out of nerves. Even he didn’t understand why this was happening. It all went so quickly. He couldn’t keep up. But he did, for James’ sake. He never questioned the weird things that were happening so he could keep his baby alive and healthy.   
  
Dean rubbed his eyes. "I know you're down here." He called as he looked around. "I don't really know what you’re sorry for, but let's talk about it Cas. Please?"   
  
“This is unbelievably embarrassing.” Castiel said in a tiny voice, his gaze trailing down to James’ tiny body. He sighed, swallowing thickly as he prayed Dean wouldn’t leave him to do this alone.   
  
"C'mon, Cas. Just come out." Dean called again, walking around the basement, scratching his head.   
  
Castiel finally just scooted out of the shadows, his eyes trained on James more than anything. “I-I need to get to school.” He said quickly.   
  
Dean quickly went over to him. "Cas.." He went over. "Hey..." He sat next to him.   
  
Castiel broke down immediately and curled James closer. “I-I’m sorry! I don’t know what’s happening and and I’m sc-scared!” Cas rambled, clenching his jaw to fight back the tears threatening to spill from his blue eyes.   
  
Dean's eyes widened. "Hey, hey, Cas..." He wrapped an arm around Cas' shoulder. "What the hell are you sorry for?"   
  
“I-I...I don’t know.” Castiel whimpered and leaned into Dean’s side, burrowing his face into his boyfriend's chest. Dean looked over and saw James suckling on Cas, and he raised an eyebrow. "Are you talking about that?" He pointed.   
  
Castiel whined, turning his back towards Dean with an embarrassed look. “Stop looking at it!” He complained.   
  
Dean grinned a little. "I'm not weirded out by it, Cas."   
  
Castiel looked up and tilted his head, his lips parting in confusion. “You’re not?” He asked quietly.   
  
Dean shook his head. "I mean...I understand why other people would be, but I don't care, Cas." Dean leaned down and pressed a kiss to Cas' parted lips.   
  
Castiel had his eyes open for a bit before they fluttered shut and he began to kiss back. “Mmph, I gotta go to school. If it was the weekend I’d ride you right here right now.” The blue eyed boy mumbled against Dean's lips, kissing him a couple times more before trying to coax James to stop feeding.   
  
Dean chuckled and stood. "Well, I'm driving you to school. "You want me to wake up Sammy to watch over him?"   
  
“No! Sam doesn’t know how to take care of a baby!” Castiel rambled and stood up, holding James protectively with a stubborn look.   
  
Dean raised an eyebrow. "What, you gonna take James ot school with you?" He joked.   
  
“No! You agreed to stay home. I’m going to take my quiz and stuff and I’ll say you got sick with the flu.” Cas said quickly and lowered James into Dean's lap. The baby immediately started crying, reaching out for Cas stubbornly. Castiel gave Dean an apologetic smile and dashed off, the basement door closing behind him. “Love you!” The blue eyed boy called out.   
  
"I love you too!" Dean called, before looking down at James. "Hey, Sweetheart..." He cooed, trying to make the boy stop crying. Dean was pacing back and forth with James  in his arms. "What do you want?" He begged the still screaming child, looking into the blue and green eyes.   
  


\---

  
Castiel sighed when the final school bell rang and stood up, quickly walking out of the classroom and taking out his phone. He started texting Dean, not exactly looking where he was going.   
  
Lucifer saw Cas walking down the hallway and went up to him, slamming him against a locker. "Where's your boyfriend, princess?"   
  
Castiel yelped, his phone clattering to the floor. 

 

He ended up sending a ‘Hey Dean, school just got out and I’ll be home dnd]’. “H-He’s just in the bathroom! Get off me!” Cas lied and squirmed, glaring at Lucifer with all the hate he could muster.   
  
Dean heard his phone buzz and he went over to it. "What?" He said out loud, looking at the text before shrugging. Autocorrect? 

 

Lucifer smirked and kept Cas pinned to the wall, looking around the empty hallway. "No one around, hmm?" He purred. Castiel jerked, his eyes going round and terrified. “Stop it!” He shouted and shoved at Lucifer’s chest. The boy tried to use his foot to call Dean, but he couldn’t really tell what he was doing because he wasn’t looking, he was just hoping he was hitting the right buttons.   
  
Dean got another text, just letters, so he called Cas. Maybe his phone was acting up?   
  
Castiel felt his phone buzz against his shoe and stepped on it lightly, hoping it would answer. But when his phone stopped buzzing he clenched his jaw, squirming and pushing at Lucifer. He wasn’t going to just lay there and act like a weak bunny. He could at least try to stop himself from getting punched or bullied.   
  
Lucifer slammed him against the wall of lockers again. "I missed you, Sweetheart..." He purred, leaning forward and forcing Cas to kiss him. Dean’s heart fell, and he almost felt like he was going to throw up with James in his arms. 

 

Was this payback? For what Dean did with Alfie? Was Cas trying to recreate everything, so Dean would see how it felt?   
  
Castiel let out a muffled scream of disgust, squirming and jerking against the locker. He bit down on Lucifer’s tongue, choking and whimpering in desperation. “Gft ff!” The small boy garbled against Lucifer’s mouth.   
  
Dean didn't know what to do. It's not like he could take James with him, but who was supposed to watch James? Cas would kill him if he left James alone. James woke up when hearing the distant muffled sobbing on the other side of the line. He immediately started crying, screaming and kicking about as his eyes filled with tears.   
  
"Fuck." Dean exited the phone app and went over to his camera roll, pulling up a picture when he and Cas were at a bowling alley, Cas was laughing, a french fry in his right hand, and his bright blue eyes were full of joy. "Look at your dad, hmm?" Dean showed the picture to James.   
  
Castiel shoved Lucifer as hard as he could, fear running through him when he finally thought everything through. He probably hung up and that’s why it went silent. Dean wouldn’t come looking for him until seven or eight. It was four. Cas was screwed. The blue eyed boy shoved again, bringing his leg up to try and push Lucifer back.   
  
Lucifer pulled Cas back to him. "Where do you think you're going, sweetheart?" He sneered. 

 

“A-Away from you.” Castiel snapped back, squirming to get away from Lucifer’s bruising hold. As soon as James finally noticed the photo he stopped, gurgling and grabbing Deans phone happily. He babbled incoherent sentences, his feet kicking slightly at the sight of his father.   
  
Dean calmed down a little when James did, and his heart melted a little at the sight of his son. Dean snapped himself out of it. Good thing, a teacher came out of her classroom to go to the bathroom and was shocked when she saw Lucifer and Cas. 

  
"Lucifer!" She yelled, who jumped away from Cas. "Office!'   
  
Castiel slid to the floor, his chest heaving as he let out a shaky sob. The blue eyed boy wheezed and let his head fall back, his eyes closing in relief. James smiled at Dean in wonder, blabbering and grabbing onto his shirt happily.   
  
Lucifer winked at Cas before he left, and Dean smiled down at James. "That better?" He asked, rocking him, pulling up a slideshow of pictures of Cas that he made, that Cas could  _ never _ find out about.   
  
James grabbed Dean’s phone, sucking on the case as he watched the photos appear in awe. He reached up, tapping the phone and stopping the slideshow with a playful look. Dean cooed and watched James, before he grabbed the phone back. "Cas, you okay?" He asked, since the call was still going on.   
  
Castiel didn’t hear since his phone wasn’t on speaker. He let out a shaky sob and quickly cleared his throat, trying to compose himself. The blue eyed boy sniffled and sat up, whimpering in complaint. Why didn’t Lucifer just stop? It was like he thought it was funny. Cas stood and stumbled a bit before he grabbed his phone and slid it into his pocket, shakily picking up his backpack and throwing it onto his shoulders.   
  
"Cas?" Dean spoke again, worried. He heard the lady tell Lucifer to fuck off and shit, but if he did leave Cas alone, why wasn't Cas answering him? "Cas?!"   
  
Castiel felt the speaker vibrate slightly against his ass when he sat down in his car. He pulled his phone out and squinted. “I seem to have butt dialed you.” Cas said into the speaker with an awkward laugh. “I’ll be home soon, I want to leave as soon as possible. Bye.” He said softly and pulled out of the parking lot, hanging up as he drove. Dean raised an eyebrow at his phone but he went back to showing James pictures of Cas, noticing how happy it made him.   
  


\---

  
The moment Cas got inside he sighed and dropped his bag, setting it down with a smile. He was home. The blue eyed boy walked to the kitchen and pulled out a banana, peeling it back and nibbling on it.   
  
Dean went upstairs and saw Cas in the kitchen. "Hey, Sweetheart..." He walked over, pressing a kiss to Cas' temple. "How was school?"   
  
“Decent.” Castiel said in a monotone, kissing Dean’s cheek and ignoring the burning ache at the back of his head. He hit the lockers pretty hard, and Lucifer wasn’t all that gentle.   
  
"You sure?" Dean raised an eyebrow. "Because near the end of the day, I got a concerning phone call..."   
  
Castiel looked up at Dean in confusion. “I accidentally butt dialed you in the car, I’m sorry I hung up, I just don’t want to get pulled over for using my phone while driving.” He murmured awkwardly, walking past Dean and pulling the orange juice carton from the fridge.   
  
"Cas.." Dean said softly. "DO you want to hold James?" Maybe that would make him feel better? But later, Dean decided, they would talk about what happened. The only reason Dean wasn't being more forward was that Cas was sensitive.   
  
Castiel poured himself a glass of orange juice and looked up, smiling softly. “Yes, he needs to eat dinner and then go down for bed soon anyways.” He murmured, sipping juice from his glass childishly.   
  
Dean grinned a little. "My good boys, hmm?" He waited until Cas was done, before he handed James to him.   
  
Castiel blushed as dark as physically possible, swatting Dean slightly before taking the baby into his arms. “Stop it, dork!” He said fondly, cuddling his baby boy to his chest.   
  
Dean just chuckled, before he winked at Castiel. "After James goes to sleep..." He purred, grabbing Cas' ass.   
  
Castiel gasped, arching slightly into Dean’s touch with a shy look. “Mmm, yes. I’ll go feed him and meet you upstairs.” He whispered and walked to the couch, laying James in his lap so he could tug his shirt off. It was all so strange, but it worked. The blue eyed boy held James to his chest, cooing gently to encourage him.   
  
Dean sat next to him, grinning. "I like watching you do this..." He admitted. "It's not a kinky thing." He assured. "You look so...happy."   
  
Cas looked up at Dean through his lashes and smiled, stroking James’ head lovingly. “He’s just so sweet. I don't know why I feel so close to him, but I do. I guess I never expected to be able to birth a baby. Did you know it hurts? Like a  _ lot, _ I don’t know how people have four children like that.” He said quietly, smiling and letting James grab his finger.   
  
At that, Dean sighed and looked away, his face heavily troubled. Cas frowned, tilting his head and laying a kiss on Dean's shoulder. “What’s wrong?” He asked softly.   
  
Dean shifted a little. "I wasn't  _ there, _ Cas." His voice was strained, something that had been troubling him ever since Cas had been taken away for that horrible week.   
  
Castiel sighed, pulling James back despite his squirming protests and letting him take a breather. “Dean...I wasn’t really either. I was chained to this...table. And as soon as he was born they whisked him off to another room and chained me back up. The best we can do is be there for him now. Besides, you wouldn’t have liked watching.” Cas ended on a slightly teasing note, nuzzling Dean’s jaw.   
  
Dean grinned a little, before he frowned. "I just feel so damn, like, guilty!" Dean tried to convey his emotions. He wasn't very good at that, and when Dean couldn't get across what he wanted to, he got angry.   
  
Castiel smiled, letting James latch onto his nipple again before he tipped Dean’s face towards him with his pointer finger. Cas pulled him by his collar into a passionate kiss, panting against his lips. 

 

“You don’t have to feel bad for not being there. I promise.” He whispered, knowing Dean would have the chance to be there later.   
  
"I wanna be there for our next one." He whispered, a hand coming up to cup Cas' face. "I love you so much."   
  
Castiel giggled, leaning into Dean’s touch. “I love you too.” He murmured, pecking Dean's lips once more before he squeaked and pulled James away. “Ow! Stop chewing!” He scolded, partially whining at the fact that James would gum as hard as possible on his now sensitive nipples. “You’re just like your father!” Cas complained and stood up, grumbling as he walked James to their room. Dean laughed and got up, following Castiel. James just giggled sleepily, his hands clutching onto Cas' chest.   
  
Castiel sighed and laid James in the crib, kissing him goodnight before he turned towards Dean and curled in finger, coaxing him to come forward with a mischievous look.   
  
Dean smirked and pulled off his shirt, pouncing on Cas Castiel disappeared in thin air, distant maniacal giggling echoing from the basement. Dean growled a little when his arms wrapped around nothing, and he ran to the basement. "Cas?!"   
  
Castiel watched Dean from the bed, his eyes trailing over Dean’s muscular form.  _ God _ he loved that Dean was muscular, not so muscular that he looked like he had inflata-boobs for a chest and biceps. Dean ran a hand through his hair, looking at Cas. "You trying to make me angry?" He growled, going over to the bed.   
  
“Mhm!” Castiel chirped, flying away and bouncing onto the playroom couch, listening to the creak it made.   
  
"The fuck!" Dean called, before he went upstairs, looking for Cas. "Castielllll!" He called.   
  
Castiel peaked his head out of the playroom and wiggled his fingers in a wave, his eyes alight with a playful gaze.   
  
Dean bit his lip and ran over to the playroom, his boner making a tent in his boxers. "You want my cock, Cas?" He purred in hoped to lure Castiel out.   
  
Cas hummed and bent over the couch, perking his ass up and showing off the dip of his back playfully. The boys lower back dimples became visible as he waited. “Mhm!” He called again.   
  
Dean followed Cas' voice and found him, bent over the couch. "Fuck...." he whispered, dropping his boxers.   
  
Castiel looked over his shoulder, biting his lip and spreading his legs. “Mmm, hurry, I’m gonna go soft if you keep starin’.” The blue eyed boy drawled.   
  
"Fucking hell, Cas..." Dean mumbled. 

  
Dean went over, before he got on his knees, burying his face beween Cas' asscheeks, spreading them apart and looking at Cas' pretty pink hole.   
  
Castiel gasped, his whole body jerking away from Dean’s face on reflex as he trembled. “Oh my god!” He gasped under his breath. He  _ really _ needed to amp Dean up more, it was like his boyfriend lost his mind.   
  
"Thought you could tease me, hmm?" Dean growled, slapping Cas' ass. "Maybe I should spank you..."   
  
Castiel mewled, whimpered pathetically and shaking his head. “N-Need you.” He said earnestly.   
  
Dean chuckled. "How badly do you need me?" He teased.   
  
“So fucking badly. Please Dean.” Cas gasped, reaching behind him and wrapping his hand around the nape of Dean’s neck. “Want you to fuck me like you did when Sam caught us here.”   
  
Dean chuckled and stood, pressing the at head of his cock against Cas' hole. "Beg for me."   
  
“Please Dean, p-please fuck me until I pass out. Pull me against you and fuck me into the couch. Want your big fat cock.” Cas spewed out, the words coming from him were something he didn’t even think he would ever be capable of saying.   
  
"Mm, good boy..." Dean purred, rolling his hips, pressing inside, moaning at how night and tight and hot Cas was.   
  
Castiel cried out, his lean back muscles flexing and tensing under the intrusion. “A-Ah~!” He mewled desperately.   
  
"Does it hurt?" Dean stilled, his muscles  clenching with the effort to not fuck into Cas as hard as he could.   
  
“N-No.” Castiel breathed out and lolled his head forward. “Mmmm, mmm, nnnngh.” He mewled and stretched languidly.   
  
Dean chuckled and started rolling his hips, not wanting to go too fast just yet.   
  
“Oh! Oh  _ fuck!” _ Castiel moaned, trembling underneath Dean and bringing his head up to stare at the wall ahead of them. “F-Feels so good.”   
  
Dean grinned. "You a sensitive little boy?" He teased, slapping Cas' ass as he started to speed up.   
  
Castiel cried out, his hands trying to grasp at the bed as his ass reddened under Dean's hand. “Ohmygod! Ohhh... oh Dean f-fuck!” The blue eyed boy rambled and arched, his eyes becoming hooded and lazy.   
  
"My good slut..." Dean hissed, starting to slap Cas' plump ass harder, his chest heaving.   
  
Castiel moaned and used his hands to push himself up. He looked back over his shoulder, a lazy and lusty look on his face. “Fuck me until I can’t take it. C'mon.” He slurred.   
  
Dean smirked and started fucking in and out of Cas. "Gonna fuck you full of child." He swore, his cock blurting out precum inside of Castiel's tight hole.   
  
Castiel groaned and trembled at the slow and steady thrusts. He nodded, mewling high in his throat out of pure lust. “Keep talking like that and I’ll cum. Deeper.” Cas begged needily.   
  
"I want you to cum, Sweetheart..." Dean chuckled, starting to thrust his hips not faster, but harder, deeper.   
  
Castiel was knocked forward with each thrust, his mouth open in surprise and his head thrown back in pleasure. “Ohmygod!” He wailed and his eyes rolled back. The small boy came all over the couch, his body trembling and practically shaking in pleasure.   
  
Dean chuckled. "Guess I'm gonna keep going until  _ I _ cum..." He whispered lowly in Cas' ear, starting to speed his hips up.   
  
Castiel let out a squeal of delight, his whole body arching like a live wire. “Oh  _ Dean! _ F-Fuck!” He cried out and reached back, trying to hold onto Dean in desperation.   
  
Dean snickered and tilted his hips, and started pounding into Castiel's prostate, loving the boys' whimpers and squeals and moans. Castiel gasped and jerked under Dean quickly, trembling and cumming all over himself with a wail of pleasure. “O-Oh fuck! F-Fuckkk!”   
  
Dean moaned loudly. "Clench around me, baby boy." He demanded, his cock pulsing inside of the boy under him.   
  
Castiel smiled and clenched around Dean, rocking his hips back so his ass would rock more than his hips.   
  
“F-Fuck!” Dean whined, before he came deep inside of Castiel, his legs trembling.   
  
Cas moaned and went limp, laying with his face in the couch and his ass in the air.   
  
"Good boy...." Dean breathed out, pulling out of Castiel. "Your hole looks nice and pretty..."   
  
Castiel swayed his hips side to side, showing off his used hole for Dean to admire. He blushed, biting his lip and nuzzling his face into the couch so hide his embarrassment.   
  
"Mm, that's my good boy..." Dean got on his knees, looking at Cas' pink, fucked out hole, gaping and dripping Dean’s cum. "You want me to touch you, baby?" He purred.   
  
Castiel nodded, canting his hips so his back was arched down seductively. “Yes, Daddy.” He breathed out, clenching his hole so it fluttered in anticipation.   
  
Dean moaned softly at that and leaned forward, pressing his lips to Cas' hole. "You want me to make you cum again?"   
  
Castiel cried out, already so sensitive from Dean’s worshipping. “Oh fuck, p-please. W-Want you to love me more than anything. P-Please. S-Show me you love me?” He rambled, his hole fluttering at Deans touch.   
  
Dean chuckled. "Whatever you say, Sweetheart." He kissed Cas' hole again. And again, and again, until he was eating Castiel out good and proper, tasting his own cum.   
  
Castiel was a moaning mess, trembling under Dean’s attention and crying out when his skilled tongue was added into the mix. “Ohmygod!” He gasped out, whining and trying to turn around so he could watch Dean work.   
  
Dean put a hand on Cas' wriggling waist. "Stay still, baby boy..."   
  
Cas swallowed thickly and clung onto the couch, sucking in shaky breaths. “I-I wanna watch.” He whispered pleadingly.   
  
Dean stood up. "You wanna get on your back on the couch?" He asked, scratching his head.   
  
Castiel nodded and quickly rolled over, the armrest propping his ass up so it was easier for Dean. “O-Okay. Thank you.” He whispered and held his legs open obscenely wide.   
  
Dean grinned. "Anything for you." He chuckled and kissed Cas' forehead, before he walked around the couch and got on his knees, kissing Cas' hole, starting slow.   
  
Cas cried out in pleasure, his head falling back. “O-Oh Dean!” He gasped, trying to pull Dean closer at the gentle kisses.   
  
Dean grinned and his tongue peeked out, flicking across Cas' pink hole. "You ever kiss anyone before me?"   
  
“N-No, o-only my mom before I left for school.” Castiel stuttered, moaning and burying his hands in Dean’s hair. “B-But you did attempt to teach me how to kiss so I could get a girlfriend in seventh grade. It didn’t turn out well.” Cas mewled nervously.   
  
Dean chuckled. "It didn't." Burying his face in Cas' hole again, Dean went back to eating him out. "Do you remember what happened that day?"   
  
Castiel wailed, his chest heaving and turning red as he clung onto Dean’s head. “N-No-ohmygod!” He moaned, his mind blanking on the question.   
  
Dean chuckled again and licked Cas' pink hole. "Think you can cum untouched?" He purred in a low voice, spitting on Cas' rim.   
  
“Y-Yes!” Castiel cried out, his heart swelling with love. He didn’t remember what happened that day, but it was probably super embarrassing or hilarious.   
  
"Good boy..." Dean purred again. "I remember what happened...." He bit Cas' smooth skin. "I remember how I just held the sides of you face and kissed you. It was a bad kiss, honestly." He was somehow talking while eating the younger boy out. "Neither of us moved our lips, and we were just pressed together for half a minute before I pulled away. Tried to brush it off, like it was a thing all friends did...." Dean's voice got lower, so much lower. "Don't think I didn't see your boner."   
  
Castiel cried out, his hips jerking as he tried to regain some self control. Dean was driving him  _ crazy. _ “I-I did  _ not!” _ He whined, his hips trembling and squirming at each swipe of Dean’s tongue.   
  
"At least you got better at kissing." Dean chuckled, slipping a finger into Castiel's loose hole.   
  
Castiel moaned high in his throat. “F-Fuck!” He mewled, his long, beautifully scarred legs curling over Dean’s shoulders. His legs were scarred, but not in an ugly way, it looked like art, he was, as they say, perfectly imperfect. His flaws made him more beautiful than before.   
  
Dean moaned softly and brought a hand to jerk himself off. "My good Cas..." He purred, leaving a hickey on Cas' supple skin. "Mine, all mine..."   
  
“D-Do you love me?” Cas choked out, soft sounds of pleasure falling from his lips. He gasped at the feeling of Dean’s sucking lips, tiny sparks flying through his nerves. “Oh fuck, keep doing that.” Cas tried to guide Dean’s face to his hairless, perfect inner thighs. The skin was just begging to be marked, and Cas knew it would feel good. Everything Dean did felt good.   
  
"Only partly, I only love my bed and my mama, I'm sorry." Dean winked up at Cas.   
  
Castiel froze, obviously not understanding the joke and slowly pushing Dean’s face away. He swallowed thickly and closing his thighs. The small boy gently used his feet to nudge Dean’s shoulders back. “O-Okay.” Cas murmured slowly, his brow furrowed in confusion.   
  
Dean raised an eyebrow. "You good, Cas?" He asked, wiping his mouth with his hand, his lips and chin covered in his own spit.   
  
Castiel nodded and ran a hand through his hair, sitting up on the armrest. “U-Um, yeah. I-If you don’t love me, I-I can go, I don’t want to hold you back.”   
  
Dean rubbed his eyes. "Cas.... It's a meme."   
  
“What...What is a meme? Is it something you say during sex?” Castiel asked in confusion.   
  
Dean chuckled a little. "Cas, no. Its like, a joke. I shouldn't have said anything." Dean opened Cas' legs again. "Of course I love you...." He started licking the inside of Cas' pale thigh.   
  
Castiel opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by a cry of surprise. “O-Oh!” He moaned, clamping his legs around Dean’s head.   
  
Dean chuckled and left dark marks everywhere he could. When his lips got sore, he went back to Cas' hole. "Cum for me, baby...." He started eating Cas out like a starving man.   
  
Castiel fell back onto the couch, his back arching as he squirmed. He let out a wail of pleasure, his long legs wrapping around Dean’s face and pulling him closer, his hands fisting in Deans hair. “Ohmyfu-cking god!” Cas sobbed, hiccuping in pleasure halfway through his rambled sentences.   
  
Dean chuckled when he heard Cas hiccup, but kept going, jerking himself off. "I'm c-close...." He mumbled, moaning softly against Cas’ hole, thrusting his tongue in and out.   
  
Castiel mewled, crying out desperately and clenching around Dean’s tongue. He scrambled to hold onto something, his stomach sucking in and his chest inflating.  _ “Dean! _ D-Dean, DeanDeanDean!” Cas screamed in pleasure, pulling Dean’s face closer and wailing when Dean’s tongue somehow grazed his prostate. The small boy’s eyes blazed with light as he came all over himself, trembling and shaking just from Dean’s tongue.   
  
Dean shuddered lightly, cumming all over the floor. "Fuck...." He whimpered, trembling lightly. "Cas..." He pulled away, resting his head on Cas' thigh.   
  
Castiel panted, falling back to the couch and groaning tiredly. “Jesus fucking  _ Christ.” _ He whispered breathlessly, his cheeks tinged dark red in exertion.   
  
Dean stood on shaky legs and collapsed next to him. "Yeah..." He agreed, his cock limp.   
  
“We have graduation tomorrow,” Castiel said tiredly, staring at the ceiling. “We made it.”   
  
"Finally..." Dean grinned, looking over at him. "Are we gonna take a gap year?"   
  
“Fuck yes.” Was all Cas said, a dopey and happy look on his face. He was going to stay home and cook for Dean, take care of James. It was perfect.   
  
"Where are we with the hospital?" Dean asked, snuggling closer to him.   
  
“What do you mean?” Cas asked and curled against Dean, pulling him closer so he could nuzzle into his muscular chest.   
  
Dean wrapped an arm around Cas. "Is your family lawyer just going to take care of suing them?"   
  
“Yes, that would be nice. I’ll see.” Castiel murmured, smiling to himself as his eyes began to droop closed.   
  
"I'll talk to him," Dean whispered, before kissing Cas' forehead. "I love you."   
  
Castiel smiled and kissed Dean's chest. “I love you too.” He whispered, falling asleep in the comfort of Deans arms.


	31. Graduation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and Dean have three wins in this chapter. All of them long coming.

Dean grinned and let his eyes flutter closed. He started to drift off, before he forced himself off the couch, throwing on some boxers, going to check on James.

 

If he was a father, he had to act like one.  
  
James was babbling nonsense to himself, blowing raspberries and swinging his limbs about happily. Dean chuckled and got his phone, taking a few pictures. John never took pictures of Dean’s childhood, and Dean always felt bad about it. No way was he robbing his son of that. "Good boy..." Dean cooed, taking a video of his gleeful son.   
  
James blabbered and rolled onto his stomach, squirming about restlessly. As soon as he saw Dean he squealed in delight and reached an arm out, waving it around happily.   
  
"Cutie..." Dean chuckled and picked his baby boy up. "Hey, Sweetheart...."   
  
James gurgled and smiled, his gums peeking out as he squeaked. He stuffed a fist in his mouth, kicking his feet and staring up at Dean with round eyes, the same way Cas does.   
  
Dean cooed, picking up a toy and showing it to James. "I love you so much, y'know that?"   
  
James cooed back and stared at the toy curiously, tilting his head before he reached up and snatched it quickly, his smile saying he thought he was the sneakiest person in the world. He blabbered to Dean happily, fiddling with the toy before he smirked and threw it on the ground.   
  
Dean rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at James before he carefully squatted down, picking the toy up and handing it to his son, once again.   
  
James took the toy and shook it before he looked Dean in the eyes, throwing it down again and bursting into hysterical laughter, his tiny lungs causing him to sound like he was uncontrollably giggling.   
  
Dean laughed too, looking at the little boys' gummy smile and wide, colorful eyes. He looked like Cas. "You don't like that toy?"   
  
James pouted when Dean didn’t grab it and looked like he was about to cry, poutily reaching for the toy and kicking his feet.   
  
Dean raised an eyebrow and gently squatted again, grabbing the toy off the ground and giving it to James. "Third time's the charm?"   
  
James squealed and took the toy, tossing it on the ground again and giggling as he squirmed and reached for it.   
  
"How about we sit on the floor?" Dean carefully sat down and handed the toy back to James. The baby laughed like it was the funniest thing ever, tossing the toy across the floor and squeaking in delight.

 

Cas walked past them and picked it up, smiling fondly at the two and angling his own phone camera towards the pair. “I have blackmail now.” He teased.  
  
Dean chuckled. "No flash photography." He chuckled before he reached out for the toy. "James wants it." He and James looked so similar, both looking up at Cas with wide eyes, reaching for the stuffed hippo.   
  
Castiel's heart swelled and he handed the toy over, ending the video and sitting down next to them. “This makes me so happy.” He whispered fondly, stroking James’ hair, who was happily gumming on the toy.   
  
"Makes me happy, too." Dean grinned, leaning over and pressing a kiss to Cas' cheek. "This is my life..."   
  
Castiel laughed and kissed Dean’s nose, causing James to giggle with excitement. “You like that?” He asked fondly, peppering Dean’s face in thousands of kisses, causing James to laugh hysterically.   
  
Dean laughed too. "That tickles!" He stuck his tongue out, feeling really, really fucking happy as he held his son.   
  
Castiel laughed and licked Dean’s tongue, making James squeal and squirm in delight. Cas winked and picked James up, standing and walking to the crib. “Okay, baby...sleep now. Alright? You’ll be with your uncles tomorrow while daddy and I graduate.” He cooed.   
  
Dean cleared his throat and got onto his knee, pulling his ring box out. He kept it with him at all times, just in case. "Cas-" He started to say but was cut off by James as his son started to scream.   
  
Castiel pouted and quickly picked James back up, cooing and bouncing him. “Shhh, it’s okay, don’t cry. Are you hungry? I’ll go feed you.” He rambled and stepped past Dean blindly, watching James worriedly. “You can go to sleep, I’m going to feed him and put him to bed!” Cas called over his shoulder and walked downstairs.   
  
Dean put his head in his hands and sighed. "Perfect." He grumbled before he stood up and went to follow Cas downstairs.   
  
Cas was cradling James on the couch, holding him to his nipple and feeding him cautiously. “Shhh, don’t cry.” He murmured to the suckling infant.   
  
Dean walked up behind them. "Hey, Sweetheart." He said tiredly.   
  
Cas turned his head and smiled, using a free arm to pull Dean into a chaste kiss. “Hey, you not tired?”   
  
"I'm tired," Dean assured him. "Just wanna go to sleep with you by my side."   
  
Castiel humming lovingly and nodded, winking at Dean as he stood up. “Smack my ass.” He instructed playfully.   
  
"Mm, indeed I will." Dean purred, kissing Cas' neck before he slapped his ass, a little harder than he needed to.   
  
Cas gasped and let out a mix of a laugh and a moan of delight as he disappeared, flying straight to their room and setting James in the crib. Some part of him wanted more of what Dean just did, but they were both tired as fuck.   
  
Dean chuckled and ran after Cas, entering the room with a grin. "Good boy." He winked at Cas. "I love you..." He whispered to James over his crib, before he gestured to the bed. "Let's go to sleep, Cas."   
  
“What if your good boy wants to be a bad boy?” Cas teased and walked to the bed, laying down and stretching like a cat.   
  
"Then I guess I'll have to punish him." Dean winked, getting on the bed with Castiel.   
  
“Mmm, suddenly I’m not tired,” Cas mumbled into the sheets with a playful look.   
  
Dean yawned. "Weird. I still am." He grinned, pulling Cas close to him.   
  
“You bastard,” Castiel grumbled and rolled over so they were spooning, mainly to pout grumpily.   
  
"Not nice...I might wake you up with a punishment..." Dean threatened his hands on Cas' waist.   
  
“Mmm, please don’t,” Castiel said in a voice, faking innocence as he turned his head to look at Dean with round eyes.   
  
"Who knows? I just might..." Dean said lowly, running a hand through Cas' hair. Castiel stared at Dean with a lusty look and practically purred in content as he let his eyes flutter shut.

 

"I love you," Dean whispered, before he closed his eyes also, drifting off.  


\---

  
In the morning, Cas was bouncing off the walls, running around with James on his hip and excitedly getting ready as he fed him with a bottle. "Dean! Get up!" He called, flipping the pancake over in the pan and humming happily.   
  
Dean sleepily dragged himself out of bed and went downstairs, rubbing his eyes. "How much time until we gotta get to school?" He yawned, kissing Cas on the cheek.   
  
"Fifteen minutes until it starts, I'm leaving in five. Could you give James to Gabriel and Sam since they're already out of school? Just tell them to make sure he doesn't cry and if he does, show him things to keep him occupied." Cas instructed and set the pancake on a plate for Dean to eat.   
  
"15 minutes?!" Dean yelped. "Yeah, sure, I have to go get ready. I'll eat that on the way." He took James from Cas and yelled instructions at his little brother before he ran to the shower and washed and shaved in record time.   
  
Castiel laughed and pulled his graduation gown over his clothes, putting his bag together and walking towards the door. "I'm leavinggg!" He called teasingly.   
  
"See you there!" Dean called, trying not to cut his face while shaving, and at the same time, fixing his hair. After Cas was gone, Dean got dressed in his gown. "Sam! Come take a picture of me and James!"   
  
Sam sighed and walked down, handing James to Dean with a roll of his eyes. "Hurry, dude. I wanna hang with Gabe. It's summer." He complained and took out his phone. "But, congrats."   
  
Dean made Sam take a lot of pictures of him with James. "Thanks." He grinned and handed James back to him. "There's gonna be people recording the graduation, right?" Dean asked, slipping a hand into his own pocket and touching the small, leather box that had Cas' ring in it.   
  
"Yeah, dude, practically every parent and girl or boyfriend there. And the school records it for the website." Sam said and took James and his phone. "Graduation starts in ten minutes, I suggest you haul your ass there. Even though you and Cas are in the lower end of the Alphabet."   
  
Dean nodded. "I'll see you in a few." He kissed James' forehead before he left the house, running back a minute later to get the pancake Cas made him.   
  
Cas sighed and waited, but Dean still hadn't gotten there, so he pulled out his phone. 'I'm going to the bathroom, save a seat for me when you get here.' He typed and hit send.

 

The blue-eyed boy walked to the bathroom, going inside and splashing water on his face. Cas stared at himself in the mirror. "Four more hours and you don't have to see any of these assholes ever again." He assured himself.  
  
Castiel dried his face off and nervously fixed his hair, staring at his face with a squint. "Wow, I'm ugly." He murmured and stepped back, walking towards the last stall and opening the door.   
  
Dean yawned and looked around, greeting a few people, not really all that worried about Cas, but he should've been, since Lucifer walked into the bathroom a minute later, and the second he saw it was him and Castiel alone in the bathroom, he locked the door. "Hey, Sweetheart...." He purred.   
  
Castiel froze mid-step into the stall, his eyes widening at the sound of a lock. He turned around quickly, his face paling before he started shakily grabbing his phone, quickly trying to dial Dean’s number as he backed up into the stall and blindly attempted to close the door and lock it.   
  
Lucifer barged in, grabbing the phone out of Cas' hand. "Not this time...." He chuckled, reaching out to the smaller boy.   
  
Castiel squeaked and dove under Lucifer's arm, running down the long aisle as fast as he could. "H-Help!" He squeaked out frantically.   
  
"Nuh-uh." Lucifer growled, chasing the smaller boy. No way was Cas getting away from him again.   
  
Castiel quickly skidding to a stop in front of the bathroom door, jerking it but squeaking when it was locked. He fumbled with the lock and swung the door open, getting ready to make a run for it.   
  
Lucifer grabbed Cas' arm and threw him to the floor, getting on top of the boy. "Gonna fuck you..." Lucifer purred, just as Dean got up to look for Cas.   
  
Castiel groaned when his head hit the floor and looked up at Lucifer angrily. _"No."_ He stated firmly, squirming and trying to shove Lucifer off.   
  
Lucifer smirked and pushed Cas' gown up and his pants down. "Just pretend I'm your fag boyfriend."   
  
Castiel screamed and squirmed, his eyes round in terror. “N-No! G-Get off me!” He yelled. Cas spat on Lucifer’s face. He saw it in movies, and it usually worked. It would work, right? Or would it make Lucifer angry.   
  
Lucifer growled lowly. "I was gonna take my time...stretch you out...not anymore..." He pulled Cas' asscheeks apart harshly. "There's that pretty little hole..." He cooed, just as Dean walked into the bathroom. "Cas?" He called, looking down at his phone.   
  
Castiel sobbed, trying to cover himself up. “D-Dean!” He screamed in relief, his legs pushing at Lucifer’s shoulders as he desperately squirmed to get away.   
  
Dean looked up and his heart stopped, his body filling with rage. He growled deep in his throat before he pounced on Lucifer, not giving a shit that they were both in gowns.   
  
Lucifer yelped and toppled back to the floor, smirking up at Dean smugly. “What, don’t wanna join?” He spat out.

 

Cas quickly pulled his pants up and his gown back down, breathing shallowly and scooting back. The blue eyed boy saw Dean’s phone on the floor and lunged for it. “What’s your passcode?” Cas yelped.

 

"Your name!" Dean called back, bringing a hand up and punching Lucifer in the face. "Never know when to stop, do you?" He growled quietly, pulling his fist back again to punch the other man.  
  
Lucifer groaned and squinted, he glared and watched Cas out of the corner of his eye before he grabbed Dean’s fist and twisted it. He kneed him in the back, throwing him off over his head and sending him thudding against the wall.

 

Lucifer scrambled to stand up, growling angrily. “Hey!”

 

Cas looked up and squeaked, standing and running down the aisle to the last stall. Lucifer snarled and ran after Cas, tackling him against the wall. “Gimme the damn phone!” Suddenly the both disappeared, appearing by the entrance, then the center of the bathroom. Cas looked like a terrified bunny, and Lucifer looked confused as hell. When they stopped Cas swung his leg back and wrapped it around Lucifer’s knee, yanking and causing him to topple to the floor. “Dean!” He shouted and tossed the phone in Dean’s direction.  
  
Lucifer fell to the floor with a groan, and Dean dialed the cops with shaking hands. Thankfully, there were cops at the graduation, so it wouldn't take long for them to get there. "H-Hello? " He watched Lucifer get up again. "Dont!" He shouted when Lucifer started to take a swing at Castiel.   
  
Cas caught Lucifer’s fist and brought his foot up, kicking him in the chest and sending him flying back to the wall, cracking it slightly. He snarled and a blade fell from his sleeve into his hand, which even he looked confused about, but he didn’t question it. “You did _everything_ that caused my life to be awful!” He yelled and punched Lucifer across the face, bringing a knee up and straight into his balls. Cas flipped the blade in his hand, whipping it across Lucifer’s arm and causing it to bleed.

 

Lucifer howled in pain and squirmed a bit before he grabbed Cas by the throat and flipped them over, slamming him against the wall. Cas choked, his feet dangling off the ground as he grabbed at Lucifer’s wrist. His eyes glowed blue before Lucifer was sent flying all the way across the bathroom and into the opposite wall, causing a huge dent to crack into the wall. Lucifer stared with wide eyes as Cas thrust his hand out, pinning Lucifer in place and breathing heavily, his eyes completely filled with his grace as he screamed in anger and curled his fingers a bit, making Lucifer to choke and jerk, his eyes bugging from his head.  
  
"I'm in the boys bathroom, near the bleachers!" Dean yelped to the police, before dropped his phone and ran over to Cas. "Cas, hey..." He tried to say as soothingly as possible. He put a hand on Cas' arm that was reached out. "Cas.... it's not worth it..." No way was Cas going to be able to live with himself if he killed Lucifer out of rage.   
  
Cas stood firm, his eyes blazing as he twisted his wrist a little, causing Lucifer to scream. “He. Deserves. It.” He growled, his voice cracking and his chest heaving.

 

Cas was _mad._

 

And it was weird to see the murder in his eyes.  
  
Deans chest squeezed, and he could practically _taste_ the electricity and power, the static in the air. "If you love me, Castiel..." He said louder, over Lucifer’s screams and shrieks of pain and agony. "You'll stop. You'll let him go and let the police deal with him."   
  
Castiel's face scrunched up, his hand shaking before his arm fell back to his side. He panted, staring up at Dean with round eyes. Lucifer slid to the floor, and Cas crumpled to the groung along with him.   
  
Dean kneeled next to Cas and pulled the younger boy into his arms. "Hey.... hey..." He cooed softly. "It's all gonna be okay..."   
  
Castiel started crying, burying his face in Dean’s chest as he let out all his long awaited tears. “Graduation wa- hic -s supposed to be amazing.” He murmured, hiccuping and sniffling. “I-I’m sorry, this is probably weird.”   
  
"It still can be amazing, Sweetheart.." Dean kissed Cas' cheek. "We can go now, go get cleaned up and get into our seats before opening ceremonies.   
  
Castiel nodded and stood up, rubbing his eyes and walking to the counter to splash water on his face again. “T-Thank you, f-for c-checking on me.” He stuttered with round eyes.   
  
"Of course." Dean grabbed a few napkins and handed them to Cas. “Did he touch you?" Deans voice was thick.   
  
Cas paused and slowly took the napkins, swallowing thickly. "U-Um, he just uh...s-spread my ass. That's it." He stuttered awkwardly, grimacing when the gross words fell from his lips. He jumped when the police burst into the bathroom, looking at the dents in the wall with wide eyes.

 

"What the hell happened here?" Rufus growled out.  
  
Dean jumped a little. "He tried to rape my boyfriend. For the gazillionth time." He said stiffly, pointing at Lucifer angrily.   
  
Castiel whined and hid his face in Dean's chest. “Way to be blunt.” He mumbled in embarrassment. The cops immediately cuffed Lucifer and hauled him up.   
  
Dean just ran a hand through his hair. "If you check the cameras recording on March 18, you'll see that prick trying to get into Cas' pants." He glared at Lucifer, while wrapping an arm around Castiel.   
  
“He’s a freak! He’s some superhuman shit!” Lucifer yelled with round eyes as the cops nodded and hauled Lucifer out to their car. Castiel sighed and adjusted his hat before he froze and took off running.

 

“Dean! Graduation! I’m in the middle of the alphabet!” Cas squeaked and ran off down the hallway.  
  
Dean glared at Lucifer and ran after Castiel. "Cas, wait up!" He called, following Castiel to their seats.   
  
Castiel laughed and sat down, smiling at Dean happily. Right when he sat down last names that started with “N” were called and Cas sighed, standing back up again and running to the stage. He was so close to being free, and god he was excited. When his name was called he walked up on stage sheepishly and took his diploma, not stopping for a picture like most do because no one was there to take it.   
  
Dean took a few pictures with his phone, kind of sad Cas didn't pose. They could always take pictures at home. Dean grinned when Cas came walking back. "Smile!" He grinned, taking pictures of his boyfriend as he walked back to his seat.   
  
Castiel laughed and shyly ducked his head a bit, smiling at the camera before he sat next to Dean and kissed his cheek. “Okay, you should go up soon because the line is long, just get in alphabetical order with the rest.”   
  
"Mhm." Dean grinned and kissed Cas' jaw, before he set his phone up to record. "Don't touch this, please." He grinned before he went into the line with his peers, his heart pounding.   
  
When he saw Dean walk up onto the stage finally, Cas took his phone out and smiled, taking photos fondly. “Go Dean!” He called happily.   
  
Dean bit his lip and accepted his diploma, grinning as he shook the man's hand. He started to walk away, before he reached back and grabbed the mic. "Could Castiel Novak please come up to the stage?" His deep voice rang out over the speakers, and most of the people looked shocked, but Dean ignored them.   
  
The man calling out the names glared, and Cas frowned and tilted his head. He slowly walked up, his face bright red as he shuffled over to Dean’s side. “U-Um. If you wanted photos we could have just taken them _after,_ not in the middle of graduation.” He said quietly, swallowing thickly at the sight of the crowd all glaring or watching them intently. They _were_ stopping graduation, everyone wanted to be done or their kids were up next.   
  
Dean swallowed thickly and looked around, before he dropped to one knee. "Will you..." His voice cracked, and he winced as it played on the loudspeakers. "Will you, Castiel James Novak, marry me?" He asked as he pulled the ring box out of his pocket.   
  
Castiel's heart stopped and he stared at Dean in shock. He turned around and walked a few feet, covering his face with his hands as he teared up. It took him a moment to calm down before he turned back around, his chest rising and falling as his deer like blue eyes stared into Dean’s own. “Y-Yes! O-Oh god yes. I-I...” Cas sobbed out and quickly moved forward, tackling Dean to the floor and pulling him into a passionate kiss, letting out tiny, happy little sobs against Dean's lips as he threading his hands in Dean’s hair. “Yesyesyes. Yes I’ll marry you, Dean Winchester.” Castiel whispered, staring into Dean’s eyes with his own as he leaned their foreheads together. Cas laughed happily when the crowd started clapping and cheering, the noise falling on Cas’ deaf ears as he pulled Dean back into a deep kiss, mewling into his mouth while his heart swelled with love.   
  
Dean grinned happily, holding Castiel close to him, his arms wrapped tight around Cas' torso. "I love you so much." He whispered into the kiss, pulling away. "Your hand..." He pulled the ring out of the box.   
  
Castiel smiled and laid his head on Dean's chest, holding out his hand and staring up at his boyfriend with teary eyes and a loving look. “I love you too, Dean. More than anything in the world.” He said softly. Dean slipped the ring onto Cas' thin finger, beaming when it fit perfectly, and the cheering started again as Dean kissed Cas again.

 

Eventually, though, the clapping and cheering died down, but Cas and Dean didn't, just kept loving and kissing each other until Mr. Wilson tapped Dean on the shoulder. "Guys, that was cute and all, but we have two hundred more student to get through." Dean finally came up for air. "S-Sorry…” He mumbled, trying to walk off and kiss Cas at the same time.  
  
Castiel moaned and jumped up, wrapping his legs around Dean’s waist. He tangled his hands in Dean’s hair, distractedly moving to kiss and suck at Dean’s neck to give him room to look where they were going.   
  
Dean hobbled off stage, holding Cas’ waist so the boy wouldn’t fall. “You wanna go home or watch the rest?”   
  
“Home.” Castiel whispered, ignoring the stares he kept his head in the crook of Dean’s neck. “We are going home and we’re going to have hot, wonderful shower sex. Then we are going to have sex on your bed in every known position to man. Because you’re my fiancé.” Cas said lowly in Dean's ear, pulling him back in for a heated kiss.   
  
Dean grabbed his phone and stumbled a little, trying to get to the Impala. “Are we even gonna take pictures first?” He asked, his lips still pressed to Cas’.   
  
“Yes. I guess we can wait.” Castiel mumbled and tangled his tongue with Dean’s, kissing him eagerly. “I love you so much.” He breathed out against his lips.   
  
“I love you too, my husband.” Dean chuckled, stopping near the huge school sign. “Let’s take some pictures. Here, and at home.” Dean always wanted to remember.   
  
Castiel laughed and jumped down, booping Dean’s nose. “Fiancé. Husband is when we get married.” He teased and kissed Dean as Dean blindly pulled his phone from his pocket.   
  
Dean set it up and arranged it to go off in three seconds. “Kiss me.” He whispered, looking into Cas’ eyes as they stood in front of the sign with their schools name and logo.   
  
Castiel smiled and pulled Dean into a heated kiss, his leg lifting up to hook around Dean’s thigh as his hands buried in his hair. When the flash went off he hummed and laid his head on Dean's chest, taking another while he hugged him like he was a teddy bear.   
  
Dean was grinning widely the entire time, posing with Cas. “I love you.” Dean wrapped his arms around Cas, picking him up and spinning him around.   
  
Castiel giggled in delight as another photo was taken, arching forward and pulling Dean’s face towards his own so he could kiss him in the fourth photo.   
  
Dean held Castiel close to him, both of them the epitome of love. “You wanna go see James?” He asked a few minutes later, after a shitload more photos.   
  
Cas nodded and kissed Dean’s neck hungrily, pulling him ever the more closer. “Mmm, take us home. Or I can fly us home.” He purred lowly.   
  
Dean chuckled and grabbed his phone. "Why don't you?" He asked, slapping Cas' ass.   
  
Castiel arched against Dean languidly and gasped, his eyes fluttering shut as the air around them shifted and they were suddenly in Dean’s living room.   
  
"That's my good boy, hmm?" Dean chuckled low in his throat. "So what's first...." Dean bit the shell of Cas' ear. "Shower sex, or pictures?"   
  
Castiel hummed and grazed their lips together, almost kissing him before jumping down. “Photos. Let me get James.” He said, disappearing and reappearing with James in his arms.   
  
"Hey, baby..." Dean cooed, grinning at James. "Sam!" He yelled, calling his little brother to take pictures of them. He also wanted to share the news to someone, anyone.   
  
Sam ran down the stairs and sighed, rubbing his eyes. _“More_ photos?” He whined. Cas laughed and stood next to Dean, holding James on his hip in a maternal way, nuzzling his nose with the squeaking infant’s.   
  
Dean chuckled and tossed his phone to him. "Shut up, bitch." He grinned, looking at the glinting ring on Cas' finger.   
  
Sam rolled his eyes and turned Dean’s phone on, taking photos of them as they got ready. Cas settled into Dean's side and smiled for the next photo, leaning his head on Dean's chest slightly.   
  
"So, Sam..." Dean started, putting a hand on Cas' waist. "Is there any glare on the picture?"   
  
Castiel turned red and swatted Dean shyly, earning a weird glance from Sam. “No. There wasn’t a flash.” Sam said blatantly.   
  
"If there _was,"_ Dean stumbled over his words, he was never smooth. "Maybe it would have been because of Cas' new ring!"   
  
Sam raised an eyebrow and looked at Cas’ hand before he finally realized. “Hey! You did it instead of saying it to the mirror!” Sam squeaked happily, outing Dean instantly for his constant practicing.   
  
Dean snorted and rolled his eyes. "I keep the bathroom door locked when I do that..." He mumbled, still grinning.   
  
Castiel laughed and pulled Dean down for a deep kiss, intending for it to be loving as he murmured “I love you”, but it turned into a little bit of a heated kiss when Cas got distracted by the softness of Dean’s lips.   
  
Dean put a protecting arm under James as his eyes fluttered closed and he kissed Cas deeply, ignoring Sam’s sound of disgust.   
  
Cas moaned a bit and disappeared before flying back without James, pulling Dean back in for a kiss as his body melded against Dean’s larger one. “Mmm, fuck.” He mumbled against Dean's lips.   
  
"Gross!" Sam gave Dean his phone and ran off. "Shower, now." Dean growled, slapping Cas' ass.   
  
Castiel squeaked and flew them right into the bathroom, stumbling back towards the shower as he tried to kiss Dean and strip and walk at the same time.   
  
Dean pulled his cap and gown off, before he started working on getting his jeans off, his eyes still closed as he continued making out with Cas.   
  
Castiel snapped his fingers to remove his own clothes, finally giving up on the frantic removal of clothing before he pulled Dean’s face closer with two hands, stepping back into the shower and turning the shower on as he nipped at Dean’s lips to encourage him to step in with him.   
  
"Snap off my clothes too, baby..." Dean purred, still wearing a shirt and pants.   
  
Cas snapped his fingers, Dean’s clothes disappearing and landing on the floor behind him in a ‘whoosh’. The blue eyed boy growled slightly, burying his hands in Dean’s hair and pulling him into the shower demandingly.   
  
Dean moaned softly and let himself be tugged in, pulling the shower curtain closed. "You want me, baby?" He purred under the spray.   
  
“Mhm, want you, _Fiancé.”_ Castiel teased breathlessly, kissing down to Dean’s neck and sucking hickeys into his neck possessively, as if a ring wasn’t enough.

 

Dean turned them around and leaned against the wall. "Gonna get me hard, baby boy? So I can fuck you?"

 

Castiel nodded and bit his lip, looking at Dean playfully. “Of course.” He purred lowly and kissed Dean’s chest once.

 

"I sure hope so." Dean grinned, before pulling Castiel up to kiss him deeply. "My husband..." He murmured.

 

"Mmm, Fiancè." Castiel teased and tried to get his legs up around Dean’s waist without falling.

 

Dean rolled his eyes and helped Cas up, his hands under Cas' ass. "Gonna fuck you so goddamn hard..." He promised.

 

Castiel mewled breathlessly, a hot coil spiraling through his stomach when Dean said that. "O-Oh my god." He whimpered lustily.

 

Dean turned them around and roughly pushed Cas against the wall. "Were you happy when I asked you to marry me?"

 

"Yes." Castiel gasped out, practically purring at the feeling of being pinned. "If you couldn't tell by my tears."

 

Dean chuckled lowly. "I'm just making sure." He pulled away, after leaving Cas tons of dark hickeys. "How do you wanna do this?"

 

Cas moaned and buried his hands in Dean’s hair, panting and squirming with each suck. "A-Ah~! U-Um, against the wall? I-I don't know." He rambled dazedly, tugging gently at Dean’s hair.

 

"Gonna fuck you against this wall..." Dean pushed their wet bodies together. "Then you're gonna give me the best lap dance of your life. Then you're gonna ride me."

 

Castiel moaned and roughly pulled Dean’s ear towards his own mouth, breathing raggedly before he whispered. "And then, you're going to fuck me. But I'll be on my side, one leg up high and over your shoulder, and the other between your legs so you can slide nice and deep." He whispered hoarsely, grinding his hips against Dean’s.

 

"Feel every part of you with my thick cock. Would you like that, baby?" Dean purred into Cas ear, grabbing Cas' hand and putting it on his cock.

 

Cas whined, his thighs quivering as he rested his head on Dean's shoulder and slid a hand over his cock. "Y-Yes."

 

Dean briefly wondered if Castiel could use his powers to make Dean's dick bigger, so he asked. "Could you- uh- make my dick larger? Y'know, with your powers?"

 

"Yes, I believe so. How big would you like it?" Castiel asked and looked up with round eyes, running a hand up Dean's already nine inch dick. He was big already, but Cas was all for Dean being as big as he wanted to be.

 

Dean shrugged. "It's just a thought." He bit his lip on a moan. "Just do whatever feels right."

 

Castiel bit his lip and shyly looked away, almost bashful. "That would be narcissistic if I made you the size I wanted!" He whimpered.

 

"I want his to feel he best for _you,_ Cas, because I'm gonna cum either way." Dean gently coaxed, kissing Cas' cheek.

 

"J-Just give me a number? I-I’ll make it bigger or smaller when I want to. O-Or..." Cas said with a smug look, snapping his fingers and making Dean's dick one inch long.

 

Dean's eyes widened, still shocked about Cas' powers. "Heyyy!" He pouted, looking at the small nub.

 

"I'll wait until you give me a number. I believe if I think hard enough I could give you a vagina-" Castiel started with a smirk.

 

"Don't you _dare."_ Dean hissed snapping forward and pinning Cas to the wall by his throat, hoping Cas was into this.

 

Castiel choked slightly and started at Dean with a playful smile, but submissive eyes. "I'm waiting then." He murmured.

Dean put Cas' hand on his miniscule cock. "Let's make it...twelve inches." Dean said haughtily. "Make sure you feel every part of me."  
  
Castiel sucked in a stuttering gasp as he felt Dean’s cock begin to swell and grow, filling his hand until it couldn’t anymore and he could barely wrap his hand around it. “O-Oh my god.” He whimpered with round eyes, staring at Dean and trying not to cum right then and there. Cas was sure he was going to cum instantaneously, or every minute. _Something_ embarrassing.   
  
Dean looked down and snickered. "Nice." he grinned, before he looked back up at Cas. "What was it about fucking you against a wall again?"   
  
Castiel wrapped his arms around Deans neck, the steam of the shower filling the room as he basked in the feeling of their slick skin. “O-Okay. I’m ready.” He mewled, snapping his fingers to make lube appear.  
  
Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck, the steam of the shower filling the room as he basked in the feeling of their slick skin. “O-Okay. I’m ready.” He mewled, snapping his fingers to make lube appear.

“W-We’re gonna need a little bit of this. O-Or a lot.” Cas whispered, his voice cracking terribly on his last sentence.  
  
Dean chuckled. "You can make it smaller, if you want..."   
  
“Just fuck me you fucking fucker. Fuck you and your fucking smug... _ugh.”_ Castiel ranted and squirmed, pouting grumpily.   
  
Dean chuckled at the swear words spilling from his mouth, slicking his cock up under the warm spray. "Open those legs baby boy..." He purred lustily.   
  
Castiel bit his lip and spread his legs as best he could, grabbing onto Dean’s shoulders and staring him dead in the eye. “Yes daddy.” He murmured under his breath, giving Dean a seductive look.   
  
Dean moaned softly, looking into Cas' bright blue eyes. Reaching down, he wrapped a hand around his now-larger cock and rubbed the fat head against Cas' pretty little pink hole.   
  
Cas looked down, watching with round eyes as he clenched, almost trying to pull Dean in himself. “You’re bigger than the goddamn dildo.” He whispered and rocked his hips a little.   
  
Dean chuckled. "I know that, Sweetheart. Thicker, too..." He leaned forward and started kissing Cas' neck, before he pushed the head of his cock inside, going slowly.   
  
Castiel moaned high in his throat, letting his head fall back as he pulled Dean’s face closer. “O-Ohmyfuckinggod.” He whined, his blue eyes fluttering shut and his plump lips parting.   
  
Dean smirked and pressed a kiss to those plump lips, licking the inside of Castiel's mouth as he started to slowly rock his hips, burying more of himself inside of the boy.   
  
Castiel moaned and sucked a little on Dean’s tongue, grabbing the sides of his neck and pulling him closer with a shaky cry. “Oh fuck you’re so big.” He gasped out and slammed their lips back together.   
  
"Even bigger than usual." Dean chuckled low in his throat, pushing himself until he was halfway in. "You good, Cas?"   
  
Castiel nodded and smiled lazily at Dean. “Yes, want more.” He murmured and swiveled his hips a bit.   
  
"Practically fuckin’ drunk on my cock, Cas." Dean grinned, before he thrust forward, going deeper and deeper inside the boy.   
  
Castiel let a loud moan loose, his hands gripping onto Dean’s shoulders as his chest arched up, his head lolling around on his shoulders. “Ohhhh fuck.” He groaned and gasped in pleasure.   
  
"Like that?" Dean asked, his cock pulsing out precum. "Like the feeling of my fat cock fucking you?"   
  
“G-God yes! Ohmygodimgoingtocum!” Cas cried out, clinging onto Dean with his legs and arms as Dean bottomed out.   
  
"Gonna cum already?" Dean smirked, still going slow, not wanting to hurt his boyfr- his husband.   
  
Castiel moaned and trembled, the breath punched from his lungs with each thrust. “A-And you a-aren’t?” He squeaked out in confusion.   
  
Dean shrugged. "Holding back, so I can fuck you against this wall, good and proper." He said as his hips started to speed up.   
  
Castiel squealed accidentally and let his head fall back, his chest rising and falling rapidly. “F-Feels so _good!”_ He cried.   
  
"Good." Dean chuckled, before he really started laying into Cas, his hips snapping in and out, fucking fast and dirty like usual.   
  
Castiel arched like a bow strung tight with a string, his eyes rolling back and his hands flying to Dean’s hair. _“Dean!”_ He wailed in pleasure, cumming all over himself in an instant. “S-Sofuckingb-big!” Cas couldn’t help but babble and mewl and moan as he squirmed in Dean’s grasp.   
  
Dean chuckled lowly, angling his hips so he could slam into Cas' prostate. "Still so tight, baby..."   
  
Castiel screamed in pleasure, choking on his breath and crying out Dean’s name brokenly. Dean smirked at him. "Want me to fill you up, baby boy?"   
  
Castiel nodded and gasped for air, tears of joy welling up on his eyes with each pound of Dean’s hips. “Feels so good...” He slurred.   
  
"I know it does, Baby....." Dean's voice was tight as he snapped his hips upwards, into the writhing boy.   
  
“Ohmy _god!”_ Castiel screamed, his eyes rolling back as his mouth was set ablaze with a blue glow, his eyes glowing as he came a second time. Cas’ hand gripped Dean’s left shoulder, his other hand burying in his hair as their slick bodies moved together.   
  
Dean hissed and came with a loud groan, feeling Cas' hand burn and imprint into his skin. "Castiel!" He gasped.   
  
Cas didn’t realize what he was doing, his hand tightening as he shuddered and gasped, pulling Dean closer as his Adam’s apple bobbed. “F-Fuck, Dean. I love you.” He said breathlessly.   
  
Dean moaned loudly, his body trembling, cum shooting out inside of Castiel. "Think I can make you pregnant again, baby?"   
  
Cas nodded and pulled Dean’s mouth closer, kissing him eagerly. He thrust his hand towards the faucet and twisted his wrist. “Let me dry off.” He purred and stepped down, walking out of the shower and waving his hand in front of his face, drying his hair and body instantly.   
  
Dean raised an eyebrow and pulled him back in. "What about my lap dance, sweetheart?" He purred.   
  
“Mmm, I know, I can’t give you a lap dance standing, can I?” Castiel teased and nodded toward the bed. “Go sit back, I’m going to get ready.”   
  
Dean chuckled and nodded, running a hand through his hair and going to sit on the bed, looking at his cock. It was so...big. How could Cas take it all?   
  
Castiel walked out of the bathroom five minutes later, his makeup and garterbelt on for display. It took a while to get his powers to work the way he wanted, but he was getting better. "Mmm, you look conflicted." He teased and crawled into Dean's lap, settling his hands on Dean’s shoulders for support.   
  
Dean's eyes flickered over Cas' face. "Not anymore." He chuckled lowly, leaning in for a kiss.   


"Ah ah!" Castiel tsked and placed a finger between their lips before they could kiss. "No touching." He purred lowly and started circling his hips languidly.  
  
Dean groaned softly and leaned back against the headboard to watch Cas work. "Fuck...." He groaned, his cock growing.   
  
"Not yet." Castiel retorted to Dean’s breathless words, winking and rolling his hips teasingly.   
  
Dean grinned a little, but rolled his eyes. "Please, let me touch you..." He begged, a hand coming up to run across Cas' thigh.   
  
Castiel waved his hand quickly, Dean’s arms snapping back down to his sides. “Mmm, beg for it.” He whispered, grinding his ass over Dean’s large cock.   
  
Dean bit his lip. "W-Want to feel you..." He looked at Castiel with wide eyes. "Wanna touch you, make you feel good..."   
  
Castiel stared at Dean with a lusty look and snapped his fingers, arching his chest towards Dean as he rolled and rocked his body.   
  
Dean moaned softly as his arms were freed and the first thing he did was put his hands on Cas' waist. "Gonna make me cum quick...."   
  
Castiel hummed and rocked his hips. “Mmm, what a shame.” He teased, rubbing his ass up and down Dean’s bobbing dick.   
  
"C-Cas!" Dean whined, squirming around. He wanted more, so much more, but at the same time, he was enjoying the lap dance way too much.   
  
“Mhm?” Castiel hummed in question, holding onto Dean gently. “If you want we can stop...” He whispered teasingly into Dean's ear.   
  
"You better not stop." Dean growled low in his throat. "You're gonna fuck yourself on my big cock."   
  
Castiel smiled smugly, hitching his hips back and sliding himself down onto Dean’s cock with a stuttering gasp. “Ohmygod!” He breathed out.   
  
"That's my good boy!" Dean gasped out, trying not to flip them over and fuck Cas into the goddamn bed.   
  
Castiel mewled and slowly rose and fell, his head falling back as he basked in every inch of Dean sliding in and out of him. “Oh fuck yes.” He moaned in bliss.   
  
"That feel good, baby boy?" Dean purred, leaning forward and kissing Cas' neck.   
  
Cas let out a keening noise, pulling Dean’s face closer as he rocked and rolled his hips. “Y-Yes.” He whimpered into Dean’s ear. “L-Love you so much.”   
  
Dean chuckled lowly. "I would sure hope so. You are my husband, after all."   
  
“Fiancé.” Castiel corrected and sat down fully, leaning their foreheads together and staring at Dean lovingly.   
  
Dean rolled his eyes. "I love you, too." He grinned, leaning his head forward and kissing Cas.   
  
Castiel hummed and cupped Dean’s jaw, kissing him back lightly. “Mmm, what now?” He murmured against Dean's lips.   
  
Dean chuckled and shrugged. "You could always rev me back up with your angel grace stuff, get me goin’, fuck you again and again..." Dean purred, rolling his hips weakly.   
  
Cas moaned and his eyes glowed blue, shuddering at the feeling of Dean hardening again. “You’ll be the death of me.” He murmured.   
  
Dean chuckled. "I hope not..." He mumbled as he flipped them over. "What was that pose you wanted? So I could reach every single part of you?" He smirked.   
  
Cas squeaked and grinned up at Dean, rolling on his side and placing his leg between Dean’s. He raised his other leg up and hooked it around Dean’s neck. “There.” He said teasingly.   
  
"Mm, I can see why you like this already..." Dean said in a sultry voice, starting to roll his hips.   
  
Cas gasped and grabbed onto the sheets, his head lolling on the bed. “F-Fuck. You’re cocky.” He mumbled.   
  
Dean chuckled and leaned down, starting to lick at Cas' neck, wanting to really work the boy up.   
  
Cas cried out, reaching an arm up to fist a hand in Dean’s hair. “Jesus Christ!” He squeaked and threw his head back.   
  
"Isn't that you half brother?" Dean quirked an eyebrow, adjusting himself so he could hit Cas' prostate, dead on.   
  
Castiel wailed and jerked, trembling as he clung onto the sheets and to Dean as best he could. _“Dean!_ Oh my fucking _god!”_ He cried in pleasure, arching under his fiancé desperately.   
  
Dean reached over to his bed stand and grabbed his phone, turning on his camera and pointing it at Cas, starting to record.   
  
Castiel let out a breathy noise, arching his chest up as his eyes fluttered shut. “Oh god, Dean. So big.” He whispered and rolled his hips. Cas hadn’t really noticed the camera, he was so lost in the love he felt and the feelings coursing through him to realize.   
  
"Smile for the camera, pretty boy..." Dean chuckled, pointing it at his face, capturing Cas' face of pleasure.   
  
Castiel opened his hazy eyes and sucked in a quick breath, bringing his arms up to shyly fold them over his face. He felt Dean’s cock settle against the skin of his stomach, pressing out and causing him to bite his lip.   
  
"Look so fuckin sexy like this, yeah?" Dean murmured, grinding his cock in. "Moan for me..."   
  
Castiel wailed and threw his head back, his hands scrambling to grab onto the sheets. “A-Ah!” He cried out   
  
"Good boy..." Dean chuckled lowly. "So fuckin hot... Cute little teenage twink...."   
  
Castiel moaned and licked and his lips, starting to get into it as he stared at the camera with a sultry look. He looked over it and up at Dean with round, innocent eyes and parted lips. “Put that camera on the nightstand, and fuck me. And we will watch the video later.” He purred and clenched around Dean’s cock.   
  
Dean chuckled and set the camera down. "Moan loud for me, baby...." He purred into Cas' ear, rolling his hips into the tight, hot boy.   
  
Castiel moaned and threw his head back. “Dean!” He wailed and pulled Dean’s face to his neck. “O-Oh...just like that.”   
  
Dean hissed low in his throat and started sucking Cas' neck, moaning the entire time. "Like how Daddy's fuckin you?"   
  
Castiel almost screamed in pleasure, his eyes rolling back under his hooded eyelids. His head lolled towards the camera, his lips parted as he arched his chest up. “F-Fuck Daddy!” He whimpered and lazily let his eyes roll back again, his plump bottom lip getting latched under his white teeth.   
  
"My good little twink..." Dean purred, breathing heavily. "So fuckin sexy...get to have you all to my damn self..." He growled, running his hands over Cas' body. "So fucking _hot..."_ He groaned, almost like he was in pain.   
  
Castiel mewled and cupped Dean’s face, looking at him in concern. “A-Are you okay?” He panted out as he tried to not squirm and urge Dean on.   
  
Dean grinned and pecked Cas' lips. "Fine, just can't believe you're all mine..." He started rolling his hips again.   
  
Castiel moaned and clung onto Dean’s face, pulling him closer as his bottom lips quivered. He looked like he was about to cry. “Ohmyf-fuckinggod...o-oh!” Cas whimpered and suddenly arched wildly and let his eyes roll back. _“F-Fuck!”_ He sobbed out and wrapped the leg that was between Dean’s legs around his fiancé’s hamstring.   
  
Dean chuckled lowly. "Gonna cum all over yourself, pretty boy?" Dean smirked, trying not to cum, himself. "One of these days... I'm gonna touch myself, tie you up, make you watch, drool over my damn dick.... not let you touch me..."   
  
Castiel yanked Dean down so their lips were inches apart, his eyes tracing Dean’s features seductively before he looked Dean in the eyes. “You can only do that when you marry me.” He purred and slapped Dean’s cheek gently, his hand wrapping under Dean’s jaw so he could make him look into his eyes.   
  
Dean chuckled. "I guess so...." He mumbled, his green eyes wide, his pupils blown. "One of these days..... I'm gonna fuck you until you pass the fuck out, gonna make you scream my name before you black out...."   
  
Castiel purred loudly, his grip tightening slightly as his look turned lustful. “Yeah? Why don’t you do it now?” He asked in a low voice.   
  
Dean chuckled, trailing a hand up Cas' chest before he wrapped it around Cas' throat. "I will."   
  
Cas let out a keening sound and dropped his hand, staring up at Dean with a submissive and playful look. “Mmm, hello the sexy, dominating side of my fiancé.” He mewled out under Dean’s hold.   
  
Dean chuckled softly. "Hey there." Dean winked, squeezing softly as he rolled his hips in and out, starting to speed up. "Gonna look at those blue eyes while you cum."   
  
Castiel choked and moaned, grabbing onto Dean with a blissed out look. “F-Fuck. More.” He whimpered loudly.   
  
"More, hmm? You want more of my big cock? Or more of me choking you? Or both?" Dean said darkly, stopping his hips.   
  
“B-Both.” Castiel breathed out, wrapping his hand around Dean’s wrist and biting his lip seductively. “Give me all you got. I’m getting bored.” He teased, trying to edge Dean on.   
  
"Gettin bored, hmm?" Dean growled, before he sped his damn hips up, cutting off Cas' air completely. "Still bored, Sweet Pea?" He mocked.   
  
Castiel moaned brokenly, his eyes rolling back and his face turning red. “Oh fuck!” He choked out, his stomach sucking in and revealing the line of Dean’s relentless cock as he got closer to the edge.   
  
Dean kept pounding and pounding, hitting Cas' prostate, until he knew Cas was right about to cum. Them he stopped, stilled, his hand loosening. "Thought I'd let you cum that easy?"   
  
Castiel wailed and shuddered, his eyes snapping open when Dean’s thick cock stopped pistoning. “Deaaann!” He whined in complaint, rocking his hips and arching his back to get Dean to move.   
  
Dean chuckled and shook his head. "Nah.." He mumbled, still inside of Cas, laying down on top of him, Cas' hard cock trapped in between their chests. "Gonna bring you to the edge.... then make you beg for it." Dean's voice was light.   
  
Castiel's eyes darkened, pulling Dean flat against him as he let his lips brush against Dean's ear. “Are you sure? Cause I can _beg._ I have a way with words.” He breathed out hungrily.   
  
Dean chuckled. "I'd like to see you try." He purred, moving slightly inside of Cas.   
  
Cas moaned lowly and fisted a hand in Dean’s hair, keeping him pinned. “The way you feel inside me...it’s like a drug. From the beginning I was addicted, but over time it made itself known. Your cock alone makes me feel like stars are bursting in my field of view, hot coils of galaxies and nebulas flaring through my stomach and spine like an unrelenting flame.” He breathed out

“Your body covers mine like a fortress...I feel safe and protected, like I can bask in the pleasure you work so hard to give me endlessly, And nothing could hurt me. Your mouth devours my skin and sends blooms of pleasure straight to my throat, causing me to choke up on the feeling. Your words flood my ears and heart with a wave of charisma and sensual love that I couldn’t even _define_. I want you to fuck me, Dean. Please fuck me. F-Fuck me, daddy.” Cas’ voice began to turn into sweet, innocent begging, his whole body shuddering.

  
“I want you to fuck me so good, so beautifully deep. Oh god Dean Winchester _please_ fuck me, drive me crazy baby. Show me that you want me to take your last name. D-Dean oh my god _fuck me.”_ He mewled seductively in Dean’s ear, stuttering and gasping and whimpering pleads and praises into his fiancé’s skin.   
  
Dean came. Right then and there. He came inside Castiel, the smaller boys' words sending him over the edge with a loud groan, his bright green eyes still shell-shocked open. "Cas...." He whispered brokenly, looking down at him, before he leaned down and smashed their lips together.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOOPS! SORRY! THIS IS A SUPER SHORT CHAPTER. But I feel confused cause the last chapter didn't get a reaction, so I'm hoping the next one will? *awkward laugh* Anyways, enjoy? I'm trying to update more.

Castiel moaned and arched up, moving their lips together sinfully. “Mmm, I told you.” He mumbled between kisses, the sound of their lips the only sound in the room beside the rustling of sheets and their panting.   
  
Dean shuddered softly. "You want me to jerk you off while I fuck you or you wanna cum untouched?"   
  
“Untouched,” Castiel whispered, leaning their foreheads together. “I love you so much. I’m so glad that day in the locker room happened, even if it was awful. We wouldn’t have gotten together if you hadn’t taken me home.” He murmured and let his hand slide to the nape of Dean’s neck.   
  
"I'm so sorry..." Dean whispered, slowly rocking his hips, remembering the day. "I'm such a fuckin idiot..."   
  
Cas gasped and pulled his legs up, wrapping them around Dean’s middle and locking his ankles together. “You were going through your own battles, as I was mine. Everyone deserves another chance because whatever evils you’ve done, you can always redeem yourself. I felt a profound bond, Dean. If I didn’t I would’ve left the moment you tried to take me to your house.” He assured and mewled slightly when Dean slid a bit deeper. Dean’s cock was hitting a wall inside him or an entrance. “Oh my god. Is that my cervix?” He whispered under his breath inaudibly, nipping at Dean’s shoulder to try and keep himself still.   
  
Dean rubbed his cock against it. "I don't know much about anatomy, but yea, I think...." He mumbled. "Think I could get you pregnant again? Fuck you full of my children? Til you're bearing all my kids, watching after them like a good little housewife?" Dean murmured lowly in Cas' ear, starting to thrust.   
  
Castiel let out the most insane moan he’s ever created, his head falling back and burrowing into the pillows. “Oh god, I’m gonna come.” He whimpered, grabbing onto Dean’s shoulder blades. “I-I think my powers make my body adapt to its role. Since I’m the bottom, I guess. It assumes I’m planning on getting pregnant? That has to be it.” He gasped out, his eyes fluttering shut.   
  
Dean shrugged. "Don't know. Guess we'll have to find out..." Angling his hips, he pressed right into Cas' fat, swollen, abused prostate and started pounding.   
  
Castiel screamed bloody murder, sobbing and trying to jerk under Dean’s body weight. He cried out in pleasure, his eyes rolling back and his stomach sucking in. “O-OHMYF-UCKING  _ GOD!” _ He hiccuped, his mouth hanging open and a look of pure euphoria on his face.   
  
"Like how that feels?" Dean panted out, reaching down and rubbing Cas' stomach. "That's where my cock it. Feel that? I can." Dean smirked, rubbing the rounded skin of Cas' stomach, where he could feel his own, thick cock pumping in and out.   
  
Castiel sobbed and moaned in pleasure, arching and twisting uncontrollably before he grabbed at the edges of the bed, almost knocking the camera over in his haste to find purchase. “I-I’m gonna cum! O-Oh m-my g-god!  _ Dean!” _ Cas moaned as his chest became a nice rosy shade in exertion.   
  
Dean chuckled before he grabbed one of Cas' hands and put it in his own hair. "Hold that..." He winked, still rocking and rolling and doing  _ magical _ things with his hips.   
  
Cas clung to Dean’s hair, wailing and throwing his head back. When Dean told him to hold onto something, he knew it was going to be unbelievable. “Oh Dean  _ yes!” _ He screamed in ecstasy, crying out in delight as he came all over himself. The small boy’s eyes rolled back into his head, a beautiful look spread over his face and his eyelids fluttered; he looked like he was in heaven.   
  
Dean chuckled low in his throat and leaned down, licking over a few of Cas' hickeys as he kept up the rough pace.   
  
Castiel choked wildly, his stomach sucking in and fluttering as he mewled and squirmed about in a frenzy. “Oh my fucking god you  _ son of a bitch, FUCK!” _ He screamed in pure pleasure, arching up towards Dean like a magnet.   
  
Dean chuckled lowly, his laugh breathy. "Does it feel good?" He asked cheekily.   
  
_ “Y-Yes!” _ Castiel sobbed and reached both hands up to grab Dean’s hair for support, to keep him grounded instead of flying out of his own skin. “O-Oh f-fuck everything that is holy!” Cas wailed and threw his head back, trembling and moaning, his eyes rolling back at the sensations undulating through his nerves. “H-How haven't you cum yet!” The blue-eyed boy cried out. 

  
Sam burst into the room and held his hand out to shield his eyes from seeing what he didn’t want to see. “Dean! C'mon man! I’m trying to watch a movie!” Sam pouted with his best puppy eyes as Cas’ legs scrambled for purchase on Dean’s back, his hands slapping flat on his shoulder blades and dragging up in an effort to keep himself from flying out of his own skin.   
  
Dean chuckled. "Sorry, Sammy boy!" He called to his little brother, leaning down and starting to kiss Cas' neck. "Gonna cum soon, baby..."   
  
Castiel was delirious, almost too far gone to even realize what Dean had said. He clung to the hairs at the nape of Dean’s neck, his neck arching into Dean’s lips as he moaned nice and loud for his fiancé. “G-God _Dean!_ R-Right there baby, right there. _P-Please!”_ He mewled, on the edge of shouting his plea to the whole neighborhood. One more brutal thrust to his prostate sent him flying over the edge, crying out and screaming Dean’s name like a prayer.   
  
Dean bit into Cas' collarbone, hard, as he came deep inside of the boy underneath him, feeling a little lightheaded from all the orgasms. Cas buried his face in Dean’s neck, panting and moaning weakly as he clenched around Dean’s cock. “Holy fuck.” He whispered breathlessly.   
  
"Holy fuck," Dean repeated, slowly pulling out, looking at Cas' loose hole, dripping with Dean’s cum.   
  
“That was insane.” Castiel huffed out in a laugh, smiling dazedly at the ceiling.   
  
Dean flopped down next to him. "Yeah, it was." He agreed. "Can you conjure up a bottle of water?"   
  
Castiel hummed and shrugged. “I don’t know, usually I have to be shocked or in the moment of something to do anything more than move things.”   
  
Dean chuckled and reached down, quickly slipping three fingers into Cas' hole. "How about now, hmm?"   
  
Cas’ hips jerked and he moaned weakly, his eyes fluttering shut as a water bottle appeared in the air above Dean, falling to land on his chest.   
  
"Thank you." Dean pulled his finger out, covered in his cum. "Clean em up." He pressed them to Cas' lips.   
  
Castiel sloppily lapped at Dean’s thick fingers, sucking and hollowing his cheeks around them in provocative ways until he cleaned his fiancé's fingers completely. Dean watched with wide eyes. "Good boy..." He purred, before he opened the bottle of water, starting to drink.   
  
“Mmmmm, I love you, Dean Winchester,” Castiel whispered and pulled the pillow closer under his head   
  
"I love you too, Castiel Winchester." Dean winked, passing the bottle to him. "You thirsty?”   
  
“I’m okay, thank you,” Castiel whispered, too tired to realize the new name Dean called him by. He fell into a deep sleep, his rosy cheeks and black hair framing his face beautifully.   
  
Dean grinned and grabbed his phone, ending the video and taking a few pictures of Cas’ adorable fucked-out look before he passed out next to him, his arms wrapped protectively around Cas’ frame.


	33. Chrysanthemum

Eight months later, Castiel hauled himself out of the Impala, laughing and trying to peer through the blue tie wrapped over his eyes. “Dean! Help me!” He whined and rested his hands on his stomach. Ever since they won the lawsuit, and Sam was eager to help, Dean had been priding himself over using the money for the right thing. Cas let him, surprisingly, do what he was planning. But now he was waddling around Dean’s house and John had left, and it was definitely time for a change. It was time for a new start, with him, one-year-old James, Dean, Gabe, and Sam. And the soon to be the new addition, Chrysanthemum, because Cas picked up his old gardening hobby. Dean, ever the nickname giver, shortened it to Claire within the first hour of trying to sound out the long name to his swollen belly.   
  
Dean chuckled and got out of the car, holding James in his arms. "Okay, okay." He reached for Cas' hand and led him to the house that took months and way too much damn money to make. "It's not another fucking machine, I swear." Dean's voice was deeper, and he had matured a lot in the last eight months, got himself a part-time job, went to college, and paid Sam to watch after James.   
  
Castiel laughed, leaning his head back on Dean's shoulder a bit. He still hasn’t grown much, just got taller and a little leaner muscle from carrying James. “That was funny and amazing.” He teased happily.   
  
Dean ran inside and put James down in his crib for a quick second, leading Castiel to the front of the house. "You ready, baby?"   
  
Castiel bit his lip and nodded, walking blindly with a giddy smile. “Yep!”   
  
Dean slowly turned Cas so he could see the front of the house, before he kissed Cas' neck once, untying the cover on Cas' eyes. Castiel smiled at the kiss and kept his eyes closed for a few moments before he peeked his eye open. The blue-eyed boy stared in shock, his mouth falling open and his eyes rounded. “You didn’t.” He gasped out happily.   
  
Dean grinned. "Surprise?" He went over to the large house.   
  
Castiel squeaked in disbelief and ran up to the house, passing Dean in an instant as he admired every curve and piece of wood. “Oh my god! This is beautiful! How did you find it?” Cas rambled and stared up at Dean with teary eyes.   
  
Dean shrugged. "Built it." He grinned at Cas, picking James up again. "Well, not  _ me _ personally… I designed it."   
  
Castiel looked over the stone house, admiring every tan stone and windows. It looked like a tiny castle. Cas turned to Dean with tears falling down his face, a happy sob escaping his tightly bitten lip. “Thank you, Dean. T-Thank you. Oh god, I love you so much.” He rambled and pulled Dean into the best hug he could with his round belly.

 

Dean chuckled. "Hey, baby, don't cry..." Dean felt tears rise to his own eyes. "I love you, too..."   
  
Cas kissed Dean shakily, pecking his lips over and over and rocking their bodies together like he couldn’t decide to pull Dean closer or jump up on Dean’s waist. Cas pulled back with a breathless laugh of delight and darted into the house, looking around in awe at the sleek walls and empty rooms. Dean followed him in, grinning at how excited Cas was. Since graduation, Dean was here almost every day, so he was used to the house already. Everything was new to Cas.   
  
Castiel turned around with crazy hair and wild eyes, his flushed face filled with love. “This will be our room.” He stated.   
  
Dean chuckled again. "I would sure hope so. Check the door on the left wall." The door on the right wall was their huge walk-in closet, but the door on the left was a room that Dean spent hours making sure was perfect. He got it soundproofed, so no one would hear Cas' moans. It had a bed, a couch, their fucking machine, he even got a shower installed in the far corner, for cleaning up and shower sex. Along the walls were dildo's and toys and restraints and everything you could imagine.   
  
Castiel opened the door and his breath hitched, his face turning red. He looked at Dean with round eyes and let out a breathy noise. “I love you so goddamn much,” Cas whispered lowly.   
  
Dean grinned. "I would hope so." He walked over, flipping on the lights. "Got padding on the floor..." He murmured in Cas’ ear. "Figured you'd be on your knees a lot..."   
  
Castiel shuddered and unconsciously let his head fall to the side, making way for Dean’s mouth to whisper all he wanted. “Oh god yes.” He whimpered and arched into Dean. “How did you find all this stuff?”   
  
Dean shrugged. "The internet is a hell of a place, Sweetheart." He kissed at Cas' neck before he pulled away. "Let's go put James in his room before he...breaks it in."   
  
Cas mewled at each kiss, looking flustered as he tried to catch his breath. “Yes, here.” He murmured and took James into his arm with a smile. The tiny boy blabbered happily and grabbed Cas’ ear as Cas walked to the room two doors down, containing nothing but a crib. He laid James out in the crib and cooed, shushing him and trying to get him to go to sleep. Soon he wouldn’t be so little, and they’d have to find a new bed, but he still fit in his crib for now.   
  
Dean chuckled at Cas' haste. "Baby... that's Claire's room. It only has a crib because I wanted you to decorate it." He grinned. "That's okay, we can fix it later...." He rubbed his boner against Cas' ass.   
  
Castiel gasped and let himself get pressed up against the crib submissively. “Fuck, just shut your mouth, it’s not like we don’t put him in cribs.” He whispered and tried to maneuver his round belly so he could bend over.   
  
"I could do other things with my mouth..." Dean purred in a low voice in Cas' ear.   
  
Cas moaned shakily, trying to keep his composure. “Can’t let me win one of these arguments?” He teased and let his head fall back on Dean's shoulder.   
  


"Anywhere you fucking want, Sweetheart." Dean purred lowly. "Got a bed, a couch, a fucking machine, a fucking  _ shower, _ and a goddamn counter, all for your pleasure.."   
  
Castiel turned around and pulled Dean in for a passionate kiss, barely pulling his lips away to mutter ‘shower’ before he yanked Dean back into his eager lips.   
  


"How about you strip them clothes off?" Dean chuckled and pulled away, tossing his own shirt off, looking at Cas with a wink. Castiel quickly shucked his pants off, barely able to get his shirt off over his baby bump. He hastily stripped naked before standing in front of Dean almost shyly. He was embarrassed by his swollen belly, and couldn’t seem to get over it. But Dean was so good at helping him with everything, they hadn’t even had time for sex for  _ months. _   
  
"I missed this, baby.." Dean whispered lowly, moving closer to him. "Only had time for a quick make out the last few months...jerked off to that video of us more times than I can count..."   
  
Castiel moaned and pulled Dean closer. “We really should make more of those. Don’t want my poor baby sex deprived...” He teased fondly, stroking Dean’s cheek.   
  
Dean smirked. "We really should." Dean chuckled and went over to the shower, opening it up. "And if you look around, you'll see a few waterproof cameras. Not that I thought about this or anything..."   
  
“You’re ridiculous!” Castiel laughed and walked over to Dean.

 

“You’re just going to record me or something while I shower and use it as blackmail.” Cas stepped into the shower, resting a hand on his tummy fondly.   
  
Dean shrugged. "Who knows?" He joked, before he stepped in with Cas' also, his cock already hard.   
  
Castiel smiled and bent over, putting his hands on his knees and spreading his legs to show off his ass. He snapped his fingers and lube beaded out from his hole a bit as Cas ground his ass on an invisible person.   
  
Dean swallowed thickly. "S-Shouldn't we at least t-turn on the water first?"   
  
“Yes, I’m just having fun.” Castiel purred and stood up, acting as if nothing happened.   
  
Dean moaned softly, turning on the hot water. "You want me to fuck you, baby?" He asked as he pinned Cas to the wall.   
  
Castiel arched up, his baby bump lodged comfortably between the two as he stared at Dean with innocent eyes and parted lips, his head tilted back just a little to show off the column of his neck. “Yes, Daddy.” He whispered. Over time Cas has picked up on daddy kink, and at first, he was nervous and didn’t understand  _ why _ someone would like it. But now he did. When he did this, he was giving himself over to Dean out of pure trust and devotion, not just to pound one out. Dean moaned under his breath. "Good, baby boy." He purred, running his hands over Cas' wet body. "Gonna make you feel so good.."   
  
“Please daddy, I  _ need _ you,” Castiel whined out in a tiny, innocent voice that he knew Dean loved.   
  
Dean's breath got a little heavier, and he ran a hand through his wet hair. "God, fucking need you, too, Baby boy..." Deann quickly fell to his knees, ignoring Cas' cock, going straight for Cas' hole.   
  
Castiel gasped, his legs uselessly squirming when he felt Dean’s face burrow at them in an effort to get to his ass. “F-Fuck, lift me up.” He whispered and hooked both his legs over Dean’s shoulders, trying to coax Dean to dive further.   
  
Dean lifted Cas up as he asked, spreading Cas' asscheeks apart. "Oh, and I missed  _ you, _ baby.." He whispered, looking at Cas' hole before he dove in, licking and sucking and biting and making up for everything he missed in the last four months.   
  
Castiel cried out, his voice echoing back at him as he grabbed at Dean’s head, squirming about at his place perched on his kneeling boyfriend’s mouth. He might as well be sitting on his face. And  _ god _ he loved it. “D-Dean! Oh,  _ fuck! _ ”   
  
Dean chuckled lowly, his tongue flicking over Cas' hole. "You like it?"   
  
“Y-Yes!” Castiel gasped out, his legs scrambling to wrap around Dean’s back. The blue-eyed boy rocked his hips, trying to fuck himself on Dean’s mouth. His chest was flushed red, his body glistening from the already building fog. Dean was so incredibly generous to him during sex, and he could barely even reciprocate the same skill for Dean. Dean wrapped a hand around his own cock, jerking himself as he ate Cas out the best he could. "Fucking love it too, baby.."   
  
Cas moaned brokenly, fisting his hands in Dean’s hair and pulling his face back enough to stare at him. “Stick your tongue out, point it.” He breathed out raggedly.   
  
Dean chuckled. "Needy boy." He did what Cas asked, fucking the boy with his tongue.   
  
Castiel wailed in pleasure, his thighs trembling around Dean’s head and his toes curling against Dean’s shoulder blades. He threw his head back, cumming all over Dean’s face with a cry of his lover’s name.   
  
Dean chuckled lowly, closing his eyes before he pulled his tongue out. "I'm guessing you liked that?"   
  
Cas panted and weakly tried to balance himself on Dean's face. “Y-Yes. T-Thank you.” He breathed out throatily.   
  
"No problem." Dean put Cas on his feet again and stood. "Now what can I possibly do about this?" He looked down at his own boner.   
  
“I can suck you off, or you can slide right into me and take what you want.” Castiel purred seductively, pressing a lazy kiss to Dean’s jaw.   
  
"Haven't had you gag on my cock for a while..." Dean grinned, running his thumb over Cas' lips.   
  
Cas practically purred in arousal, his pupils dilating and his lips parting, his full bottom lip caught on Deans thumb. “We have all night since Jack is asleep. And you may consider me...at your command.” He whispered, staring at Dean with round eyes and a submissive posture.   
  
Dean moaned softly and put his hands on Cas' shoulders, lowering him. "Want you to worship my cock, baby.."   
  
Castiel mewled and slid slowly to his knees, his blue eyes hazy and boring into Dean’s as he wrapped his slim hand around Dean’s now back to normal cock. They had gone a bit crazy when Dean’s dick grew three inches, but Cas turned it back quickly for the sake of Dean not having to walk around with a log between his legs. The small boy let his pink tongue drag over the head of Dean’s thick length, moaning at the musky taste.   
  
Dean moaned softly, letting his head fall back against the wall. "Mm. Just like that, baby..." He put his hands in Cas' hair.   
  
Cas lapped at Dean’s cock like a cat drinking milk, his lazy gaze watching Dean for approval. He would put more force when he licked up the underside of Dean’s cock, his perfect tongue curling and flattening and swiping away happily. Dean trembled lightly, already close from eating Cas out. "Want me to cum on your face, baby?" He panted.   
  
“Mhm, mark me up, Daddy. I want my face to be completely covered in your spunk at the end of tonight.” Castiel hummed into the crown of Dean’s cock, suckling at the oversensitive skin with round, begging eyes.   
  
Dean's eyes rolled back into his head. "Fucking shit...." He breathed out, moaning as he pulled out of Cas' mouth and came all over his pretty face. "So fuckin’ hot, baby..."   
  
Castiel moaned happily, staring up at Dean with his round eyes. “Mmm, Daddy...” He breathed out, lapping and suckling along Dean’s softening cock to drive his fiancé crazy.   
  
Dean moaned loudly before he gently pushed Cas' face away. "I need a minute." He panted.   
  
Cas smirked playfully and sucked at Dean’s v line, humming happily.   
  
"Oh, wow, okay..." Dean panted out. "Have I ever told you how fucking hot you are?"   
  
“No, why don’t you right now?” Castiel teased, dragging his tongue up the dented muscle of Dean’s hip.   
  
Dean moaned softly. "Fuck...don’t even get me started. Your body makes me wanna cream my fucking boxers every time I see you in skinny jeans..." Dean rumbled.   
  
“Mmm, I should become a stripper, or you could use all that money from the lawsuit to get a pole,” Cas said lowly, his eyes full of a playful light as he wrapped his slim hands around Dean’s muscular thighs.   
  
Dean's eyes snapped open at that. "One day, you're gonna come back from college and it's gonna be here." He promised.   
  
“Ooo, that hit a nerve?” Cas asked smugly, licking a broad stripe of Dean’s hanging cock.   
  
Dean rolled his eyes but moaned softly. "I love you so much." He chuckled, getting on the floor with Cas, looking at him under the spray.   
  
Castiel smiled with a shy look, Dean’s cum sliding slowly down his cheeks. “I love you too.”   
  
Dean leaned forward and wiped some of the cum off of Cas face. "So beautiful..."   
  
“I am not...” Castiel teased and leaned into Dean’s touch.   
  
"You are the most beautiful person I've ever seen." Dean declared, a hand on Cas' bulging stomach.   
  
“You’re perfect,” Castiel whispered as placed a hand over Dean’s, letting him wait for a kick.   
  
Dean grinned before he jumped slightly. "It- She!" He gestured. He was always still so shocked when he felt a kick.   
  
Castiel giggled and pulled Dean into a gentle kiss, they lips barely brushing as he hummed lovingly.   
  
Dean grinned, kissing Cas the best he could. "When is she due?"   
  
“Anytime, now.” Cas murmured against Dean’s mouth, running a hand over the curve of his belly.   
  
Dean grinned, kissing him dearly. "I love you so much. You're gonna be great."   
  
Cas laughed and waved his hand, turning the shower off and flying them to the closet. “Where else did you mention?” He asked and pulled Dean down for a kiss.   
  
"I don't remember." Dean chuckled, running his hands through Cas' wet hair.   
  
“You said a bed, couch, fucking machine, and counter,” Castiel whispered. “I chose last time, so you can choose now.”   
  
Dean raised an eyebrow. "Can you go again?" He asked with concern.   
  
“Yes, I think I’m more concerned about you, you just came.” Castiel murmured and stepped back with an embarrassed look. “I’m sorry, that was very whorish, I didn’t mean it.” He said shyly.   
  
Dean rolled his eyes. "You  _ gotta _ stop doin’ that to yourself, Cas. Just because you cum, doesn’t mean it's whorish." Dean said softly. "It just means I'm great in bed." He teased, winking.   
  
Castiel laughed and turned bright red, looking away nervously. “Yeah, I know.” He said and swatted Dean's shoulder.   
  
Dean chuckled before he took hold of Cas' waist. "I don't wanna hear that anymore, okay? No more being mean to yourself."   
  
Cas grinned and kept his gaze on the floor. “No!” He squeaked playfully, squirming a bit.   
  
"The more you talk bad about yourself, the less you get fucked." Dean raised an eyebrow.   
  
Castiel raised an eyebrow before arching against Dean like a cat, rubbing his pregnant belly all over his fiancé's abdomen. “I’m a pretty baby boy, aren’t I? You wouldn’t want to do that now would you?” He asked in a light voice.   
  
Dean smirked. "You are..."   
  
Cas huffed and pouted. “Dammit, I thought that would work.” He whimpered.   
  
"Just promise not to talk badly about yourself and I'll fuck you over the goddamn counter." Dean's voice was light.   
  
Castiel's eyes darkened and he purred slightly, pulling Dean down by the nape of his neck so their mouths were an inch apart. “I promise.” He whispered seductively.   
  
"Good boy." Dean chuckled, pulling away and leading Castiel to the marble counter. "Got one installed here so we wouldn't fuck in the kitchen." He smirked.   
  
“Right in the closet? You’re a kinky bastard.” Castiel teased, perching his butt right on the edge and spreading his legs. “Come and get it, tiger.”   
  
Dean grinned darkly and stood between Cas' legs, kissing him deeply. "Missed this...."   
  
“Fuck, me too. Barely had any time to even hug.” Castiel murmured against Dean's lips feverishly.   
  
Dean bit Cas' lips harshly, getting them nice and red. "We gotta make up for that lost time."   
  
“Well, we have until James wakes up.” Castiel mewled, nipping at Dean’s lips and trailing to bite down on his neck a bit.   
  
Dean tilted his head back and chuckled. "I had a job interview a week ago..." He started. "Had to steal some of your makeup to cover up those damn hickeys."   
  


“Do you not like them?” Castiel asked with a pout.

  
"I like em. I just don't know if my future boss does." He grinned, winking. "Give me all you want, baby."   
  
Castiel giggled and pulled Dean forward, sucking and licking and nipping at Dean’s neck happily. Dean grinned and moaned under his breath, his cock filling up with blood again. Reaching forward, he put Cas' hand on his dick. "Twelve inches, please."   
  
“Mmm,” Castiel laughed and turned Dean’s dick into a classic one inch, feeling the flesh shrink with a smug hum as he sucked a hickey into Dean’s tan neck.   
  
Dean pulled away, looking at Cas with a gracefully arched eyebrow. "You wanna reconsider that decision?" He said in a threatening voice.   
  
Castiel hummed, smirking playfully. “Well, tell me why I should.” He teased back, booping Dean’s nose.   
  
"I'm gonna cum anyways, Cas. You're the one who gets pleasure from me having a big dick..." Dean reasoned.   
  
Castiel burst out laughing, pulling Dean into a playful kiss as he stroked Dean’s dick, feeling it grow to become two feet long. “I’m assuming you wanted a log for a dick?” He joked, his hand barely fitting around his boyfriend’s cock.   
  
Dean kissed him, feeling the space between his legs get heavier. "Jesus, fuck, Cas...." He breathed out. "Cas, you can take that all..."   
  
“Probably not, but do you want to try?” Castiel asked with round eyes.   
  
Dean chuckled and nodded. "Lay back, sweet pea." He said in a soft voice, his hands on Cas' hips.   
  
Castiel shuddered, staring at his fiancés now PVC pipe of a dick. “Jesus Christ, we are actually insane.” He breathed out.   
  
Dean chuckled and nodded. "I know that, Sweetheart." He grabbed his cock with two hands and held it at Cas' hole. "Deep breaths..." He instructed before he slowly pushed in.   
  
Castiel groaned and fell back on the counter, his chest rising and falling with shaky breaths as he spread his legs a little more to open his pelvis. “This so makes me a whore. But I’m a whore for my fiancé, so it’s okay.” He said lazily, trying to relax as best he could to let Dean in. “There’s no way we can get all of you to fit, the most we could fit would be like a foot and a couple inches, right?” The small boy rambled with a hazy look.   
  
Dean nodded, adrenaline pumping through his body. "You're not a whore." He muttered, before pushing in, gulping thickly. Cas white knuckles the counter, his mouth falling open and his eyes fluttering shut. “Oh yes, o-oh m-my-“ He cut himself off with a gasp, his chest arching up a bit as he squirmed.   
  
Dean bit his lip and shuddered, the sensations overwhelming him. "You good so far?" He choked out.   
  
“Y-Yes, fuck, Dean. We’re officially crazy. But I kinda like it. I remember our first time and I was like ‘pft, I’ll never have sex again’, and now I’m sitting here with a cock the size of my Fiancés forearm up my a-  _ oh!” _ Cas babbled uncontrollably, crying out when Dean’s cock hit an untouched spot inside him.   
  
Dean didn't have it in him to tease, all he could do was moan and try not to cum. "H-Halfway there, sweetheart..."   
  
“F-Fuck, I-I can’t.” Castiel choked out, his eyes blazing blue as he changed Dean’s cock back to a manageable size of twelve inches. “S-Sorry, I don’t want to accidentally hurt the baby.”   
  
Dean took a deep breath of relief. "Good boy." He leaned over and started kissing Cas' neck, rolling his hips. "Did I hurt you?"   
  
“N-No- oh  _ fuck!” _ Castiel moaned, wrapping his arms around Dean’s neck and pulling his face closer with one hand.   
  
"Good." Dean's voice was a bit shaky, and he felt a little bad, but he kept going, aiming where he knew Cas' prostate was.   
  
Cas wailed and jerked in surprise, his head falling back and his eyes rolling back slightly. “D-Dean! DeanDeanDean, oh my god!” He cried out, his hands flying out and clutching at the counter.   
  
"S-So fuckin tight, baby..." Dean purred, his hands pulling Cas' hips closer. "Love the way you feel around my big cock..."   
  
Castiel whimpered, a euphoric look spreading over his face. “Oh fuck, I’m gonna cum.” He gasped out, shuddering and arching desperately under his fiancé.   
  
"Gonna cum without me putting a fucking finger on your cock?" Dean mocked, thrusting faster and drilling into Cas' prostate.   
  
Castiel keened and nodded, arching up before he came with a pleasure filled wail. As soon as he clamped down around Dean, a pang ran through his stomach, his channel tightening almost painfully around his fiancé's cock. “A-Ah!” He yelped and tried to sit up.   
  
Dean almost came the second he felt Cas' hole clench around him. "Fuck, Cas!" He moaned aloud. "You okay?" He asked after a second, hearing Cas' sound of pain.   
  
“Y-Yes, I-I just- FUCK!” Cas screamed as his channel clamped down hard, his face scrunching up in pain as he flopped back onto the counter with a sickening thunk of his head.   
  
"Shit." Dean hissed, quickly pulling out. "Cas, hey..." He said softly. "What's wrong. Tell me so I know what to do."   
  
Castiel stuttered with round eyes, his chest rising and falling shakily before he let a drawn-out scream, his neck arching up from how hoarse the noise was. James started crying down the hall as Cas’ breathing became shallow and quick.   
  
Shit, shit, shit, Dean was panicking. Picking up his phone, he called Sam. "Hey, can you go tend to James really quick? I'm doing something with Cas." He didn't want to worry Sam.   
  
“Dude, no. I’m out with Gabe.” Sams whined moodily. 

 

James crying got louder before he started hiccuping between his demanding wails, similar to Cas whenever he would cry. Dean rolled his eyes. "Sam!" He demanded. "Cas is in pain and I don't know what to do and I don’t know what's happening can you please just come?!"   
  
Sam sighed. “Fine, I’ll be there in like twenty minutes since I gotta run from the arcade to our house.” He said in exasperation, hanging up quickly.   
  
Dean rolled his eyes and dropped his phone. "Cas, hey...what's wrong? Did I hurt you? Did I go too fast?" He said softly, cupping Cas' face.   
  
Castiel shakily clutched at his stomach, shaking his head. “N-No. Hurts.” He whimpered, taking ragged breaths to try and calm himself down.   
  
No, no, this isn't happening. Cas was not about to give birth in their fucking sex dungeon. "Is it Claire?"   
  
Castiel whined and grabbed onto Dean’s hand desperately, his breathing turning into wheezy gasps. “I-I don’t want it to hurt!” He rambled nervously, giving Dean a pleading look.   
  
Dean held Cas' hand. "I'm sorry, baby, but there's no way that it won’t." He said softly.   
  
Castiel teared up, his chest heaving heavily the more he clutched at Dean’s hand. “B-B-Bed.” He gasped out, his eyes round and bloodshot.   
  
Dean quickly nodded and picked Cas up, starting to walk to the bedroom, when he felt something...wet? "Cas?" No way Cas’ water broke on him.   
  
Castiel squeaked, clutching at Dean’s shoulders. This had to be the most embarrassing day of his life. He cried out in pain, hiccuping slightly. “I-I’m sorry! I’m so sorry!” Cas rambled and sobbed hoarsely into the crook of Dean’s neck.   
  
"Oh god, no don't say sorry," Dean said quickly, laying Cas on the bed. "Shh, baby, it’s gonna be okay..." He whispered, picking up his phone to call Sam again, he had no idea what to do.   
  
Sam picked up, his heavy breathing echoing through the speakers. “What?! I’m on my way!” He gasped out.   
  
"I think Cas is giving birth!" Dean blurted out, getting a napkin and wiping Cas' sweaty forehead, stroking the boy’s hair soothingly.   
  
“I’m not a doctor!” Sam squawked. 

 

Castiel breathed raggedly, leaning into Dean’s touch. “H-Hurts.” He whimpered, his breathing becoming more and more shallow as another contraction got closer.   
  
"What am I supposed to do, Sam?!" Dean snapped back. "Call a doctor, say my fucking  _ husband _ is giving birth?!"   
  
“Obviously not!” Sam yelled and burst through the front door. He ran upstairs, jogging in with heaving breaths. “What the  _ fuck!” _   
  
Dean hung up the phone and dropped it. "Ssh, baby it's okay..." He said softly to Cas, wiping his face. "I don't know!" He ground out to Sam. Castiel whined, tears welling up in his eyes before he screamed in pain and grabbed at Dean desperately. Sam flinched and sighed. “Okay, um...prop his legs up out and wide, we have to open his pelvis to make room for the baby. Do you want to comfort him or um...” He said awkwardly, pointing at Cas’ ass.   
  
Dean raised an eyebrow. "What?" He got off the bed, pressing a kiss to Cas' cheek. "I'm gonna make it feel better, Sweetheart..." He propped Cas' legs up and apart. "What do you mean, comfort him?"   
  
“Comfort him or watch his...uh...birth canal for dilations,” Sam said bluntly.   
  
Dean rubbed his eyes. "Don't know what any of that shit means, but cool." He walked towards Cas, checking his hole with a confused look.    
  
“Okay, maybe I should do it if you have no clue what you’re doing...” Sam explained slowly, knowing Dean was possessive of anything related to Cas. He definitely didn’t want to poke the sleeping dragon. Dean's eyes hardened. "Sure." He scooted away slowly, making space for Sam. "How do you know all this shit anyway?"   
  
“I’m smart, and I’ve seen more doctor shows than you have. Doctor Sexy doesn’t count. I also study a lot in my free time, may or may not have picked up anatomy books at some point.” Sam kneeled down at the foot of the bed, pulling Cas, hips so his ass was a little off the bed before he looked at Cas’ hole with a steeled-over look.   
  
Dean bit his lip, watching Sam carefully. "How’s Gabe?" Dean asked, just trying to make some conversation.   
  
“He’s good. Currently walking home alone.” Sam grumbled, not looking away from his work.   
  
Dean nodded. "Cool, cool. So...what's happening now?"   
  
“I mean I’m not a doc-“ Sam started, cut off by Cas’ pained scream. The blue-eyed boy fisted his hands in the sheets, tears streaming down his face as he trembled and screamed brokenly again at a second contraction. Dean instantly jumped up, going to Cas' side. "Oh, baby, it’s okay..." He tried to say softly, kissing Cas' forehead. He hated this, he felt so...weak, he couldn't do anything.   
  
Castiel immediately wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck, his face going to bury in the crook of Dean’s shoulder with a sob. “It hurts! It hurts-It hurts-It hurts!” He rambled, crying and pulling Dean closer as he jerked and cried through a contraction.   
  
"I'm so sorry, baby.." Dean said softly, pressing a kiss to Cas' temple. "It'll be over soon, you just gotta hold through it, okay, baby?" Castiel nodded, tears wetting Dean’s skin before he screamed. 

 

\---

 

Twenty-four hours later Cas was a tired, tear, blood and sweat covered mess, his face pale and his eyes sunken in a bit from exhaustion. “Almost there, you got this.” Sam coaxed, an empty chip bag lying next to him from a few hours before.   
  
Dean pressed a bottle of water to Cas' lips. "Drink up, Sweetheart..." Dean croaked, his voice a little hoarse. "You can do it, baby..." He looked at Sam with tired eyes. "You ok?"   
  
Sam didn’t answer because a small head pushed its way from Cas’ body. He squeaked and quickly grabbed Dean’s wrists. “Hold it!” He yelped.   
  
Dean quickly kneeled by Sam, putting his hands out. "C'mon, Cas, push a little more, Sweetheart..."   
  
Castiel cried out and threw his head back, putting all of his efforts into the last push. Claire smoothly popped out, the infant falling crying and squirming into the world.   
  
"Get a towel, Sam!" Dean yelped, holding the slick, blood covered baby.   
  
Sam squeaked and ran to the bathroom, coming back out with a towel. He handed it to Dean, smiling at newborn baby fondly.   
  
Dean wrapped her up. "Hey, Claire...." He said softly, looking at Cas, before he got onto the bed, too, helping Cas' sit up. "Can you hold her? Or are you too tired?"   
  
Castiel's eyes were closed, a nonsensical slur falling past his lips before he fell asleep on Dean’s shoulder. Sam laughed softly and ran off, coming back with James on his hip. When James reached four months he started to show signs of having powers, so Cas did what he was trained to in Heaven so long ago. He took the grace and gave it to the woman in charge, never asking another question. They would have to do it with Claire all the same.   
  
Dean grinned and beckoned Sam over. "Is Gabe still asleep?" He whispered. Gabe had come home twenty minutes after Sam, and stayed with them for a little before he went to his and Sam's shared room and passed out, not able to watch his brother in pain.   
  
Sam nodded, smiling and setting James in Dean's lap so he was resting with his back to Dean’s chest. The baby grabbed his own feet and pulled them into his mouth, staring up at Dean with round eyes as he gummed contently.   
  
Dean cooed softly, trying to stay wide awake. "Look at Claire, James..." He whispered. "She's got bright blue eyes, just like Cas." He grinned, looking into James mixed-color eyes. Dean was upset when James got his powers away, but James still had the one green eye and one blue eye, so it was kinda cool. Claire was surprisingly quiet, looking up at Dean with wide, blue eyes, her lips sealed. The only way Dean knew she was breathing was because of her rising and falling chest. Claire sleepily closed her eyes, James hand hitting at Dean’s chest playfully. Sam smiled and turned the lights off, walking out of the room and closing the door quietly to let the new family sleep.   
  
Dean cooed at her, kissing her forehead. "I'm gonna wash you down.... then you're gonna see your new room, baby, okay?" Dean said as he held Claire and James and he stood, taking James to his proper room.

  
Passing Gabe and Sam's room, Dean grinned as he heard Sam get into bed and Gabe sleepily pull him closer, hearing Sam’s small giggle. Dean opened the door to James' room. "I'm gonna put you to sleep now, okay?" He put James down in his crib. Quickly, he put Claire down next to James and took a few pictures, before he picked up Claire again.   
  
Claire stared up at Dean within round eyes, her tiny fists grabbing gently at different parts of his body.   
  
Dean chuckled softly, kissing her forehead. "We're gonna go wash you up, okay?"   
  
Claire gurgled, stopping mid-grab to Dean’s chest. She looked up and blinked wordlessly.   
  
"Who’s my little Princess?" Dean cooed, going to the bathroom and turning on the warm water, running a wet towel across her body. She was so  _ little... _ it was adorable. Claire let out a tiny coo, squirming and grabbing at the towel curiously. Dean chuckled at her and ran it over her face, the dry blood flaking off. "So pretty." He grinned down at her, making sure to hold her the right way.   
  
Claire sleepily smacked her lips, her blue eyes closing blearily to the light as she mewled out baby noises. Dean laughed a little. "The wonder of life, my goodness." He mumbled, wiping her dry. "My little berry." He mumbled, picking her up and taking her to her room.   
  
Claire cuddled into Dean's chest, smiling up at him contently. Dean kissed her forehead and went to her room, where her too-long of a name was painted on the wall. Dean laid her in her crib, gazing down at her.   
  
Claire murmured and laid out flat, falling asleep contently. She looked like Dean, but with Cas’ round face, Dean’s was more of an oval.   
  
Dean grinned and covered her with a small, yellow blanket, before he slumped off to his room, tired as hell. Cas panted, lazily staring at the ceiling. When Dean walked in he turned his head tiredly. “Is she beautiful?” He asked hoarsely.   
  
"Well, she's yours, of course she's beautiful." Dean grinned, sliding into bed with him. "Washed her up, laid her down. You should rest up for a few hours before you feed her."   
  
Castiel nodded and laid his head on Dean's shoulder weakly. “I’m surprised you aren’t sleeping next to her. I’m not a better option, I smell like sweat and blood.”   
  
Dean agreed in his head, but saying it out loud isn't helping anyone. "No you don’t, Cas." he turned his head, pecking Cas' forehead. "I love you so much...you were so strong for me, baby..."   
  
Castiel looked up at Dean with round eyes. “Are you sure I don’t smell like a bleeding fish?” He asked in a hoarse voice.   
  
Dean smiled. "You smell like the love of my life." He said softly. "Now...we sleep for a few hours, then we can get up, shower, and attend to our children."   
  
“If I smell like a fish that would be embarrassing. Thank god.” Castiel breathed out happily, lacing his left hand in Dean’s right hand. “I love you.” He murmured before he fell asleep.   
  
Dean kissed Cas' hand. "Love you, too." He grinned before he passed out.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chap is gonna get shit, but here we go. The fic is coming to an end soon, but there's always room for an epilogue :)

James started crying at five in the morning, his pudgy arms swinging around in a fit. “Ungh, Dean go check on him,” Cas grunted with his eyes closed, refusing to move from his spot in Dean's arms.  
  
"Why can't you check on him?" Dean grumbled, cranky from little sleep.  
  
“I don’t know, guess,” Castiel mumbled like it was obvious, grumpily pulling the pillow out from under their heads and over his face to block the light coming in on their face out in the hallway.  
  
Dean grumbled a little more, but got up, stumbling down the hall. "Hey, baby...." He cooed as gently as he could. "You okay? You hungry? You need to be changed, what?"  
  
James was screaming a little now, kicking about as his red face scrunched up.

 

“Bring him here!” Cas called down the hall.  
  
"Damn, bitch, how about you calm the fuck down?" Dean grumbled under his breath to James as he picked him up and quickly walked to their room, trying not to wake Sam and Gabe up.  
  
Castiel glared at Dean from the bed when he walked in. “You know I can hear that.” He said sharply, crossing his arms over his chest. He really needed to shower, the blood and sweat dried and uncomfortable on his body.  
  
"Was talkin’ about James." Dean yawned as he handed James over. He knew he was being a douche, but he couldn't help it.  
  
Castiel glared, a cool feeling running through Dean’s head like an ice pack was placed on his forehead. The blue-eyed boy sat up. “No! You were talking about me!” He yelped defensively.  
  
Dean rubbed his eyes. "I didn't mean it, Cas. You know I didn't. I'm tired and I'm fuckin’ cranky and I'm overwhelmed because you just had a _child..."_  
  
“Yeah, _I’m_ tired too, but I wouldn’t insult you behind your back,” Castiel said pointedly and weakly rolled out of bed, standing on wobbly legs before he made his way over and took James into his arms, cooing and smiling down at him. James instantly calmed down, gurgling and touching Cas’ collarbones curiously.  
  
Dean sat on the edge of the bed, rubbing his eyes. “Good job, Dean.” He muttered to himself. “Always fuckin shit up.”  
  
Castiel hummed a song, walking around the room and picking things up, showing them to James with a gasp like they were a diamond. James would giggle and take the object before handing it back with a shy, cheeky smile.  
  
"You can fix this, Dean. Just stop being a fucking douche." Dean muttered to himself, and got up, going to make some breakfast for the family.  
  
Cas looked up, his eyes trailing with Dean until he left. The blue-eyed boy sighed and sat down on the bed, holding James in his lap with a tired look. “What am I gonna go with you five?” He asked with an awkward laugh huffing out after. James giggled and reached for Cas' hair, tugging at it.

 

Castiel walked to James’ room and cooed fondly, setting him in the crib. “I’ll be right back little bean.” He said and walked into Claire’s room. He slowly walked to the crib and looked over the side, tearing up a bit at the tiny baby.

 

“Awww...you’re beautiful...hello.” He cooed and slowly scooped her up.

 

As soon as he had her settled in his arms she burst out into fitful screams. Dean heard her and ran upstairs, concerned. "Is Claire hurt?!" He burst into the room, looking as if he had aged ten years in ten seconds.  
  
Castiel looked up with red cheeks, spluttering nervously. “I-I don't know! I-I picked her up an-and she started crying!” He rambled.  
  
"She's probably hungry, right?" Dean asked, going over and taking Claire from Cas' arms.  
  
Claire fitfully squirmed, her red face scrunched up before she calmed down, looking up at Dean with round eyes. The baby stuffed her fist in her mouth, blowing bubbles with her lips contently.

 

“W-What?” Cas asked with a slight head tilt.  
  
Dean grinned. "Hey, Sweetheart..." He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Maybe she was just cranky after she woke up?"  
  
Castiel nodded and clenched his jaw. “Um, could I hold her? I haven’t really seen her yet...” He asked shyly as he opened his arms to take Claire.  
  
"Of course." Dean grinned warmly, handing Claire back over, looking at the little girls smiling face.  
  
Castiel smiled and looked down at Claire happily. “Hello... I’m your other fath-“ He was cut off by Claire screaming and squirming about, her little arms pushing at his chest in a frenzy.  
  
Cas looked up with a terrified look. “B-But..” He started and looked down at Claire. ”H-Hey...it’s okay, calm down, I-I’m your father.” He cooed and desperately adjusted his hold on the crying infant.  
  
Dean raised an eyebrow in concern. "I don't know, Cas..." He mumbled. "Do you want me to hold her?"  
  
Castiel frowned and handed Claire over, a hurt look on his face when Claire immediately stopped crying and cooed, nuzzling into Dean's chest. “Why doesn’t she like me!” He whimpered with round eyes, his eyes starting to fill with tears.  
  
"Oh, no, Sweetheart, it's not that she doesn't like you...." Dean said softly, kissing Claire's forehead.  
  
Cas wrapped his arms around his dirty chest with a pathetic look on his face. “Then what is it!” He whined and slouched a bit.  
  
Dean rubbed his eyes. "Not to be mean, Cas, but maybe because you're covered in blood?"  
  
Castiel looked down and turned red. “Y-Yeah. Okay. I’ll go shower and then I can hold her.” The boy stated with a hopeful smile and hurried into the bathroom.  
  
Dean nodded and went downstairs, putting Claire in her high chair and starting to make breakfast. Castiel came down five minutes later, waddling slightly because he was sore. The blue-eyed boy cooed at Claire, smiling and lifting her up as Dean cooked. “Hello, my bumblebee.” He murmured lovingly, cradling her in his arms. Claire giggled up at Dean before she felt herself being picked again, her small mouth opening and a big scream coming out. Dean was shocked, of course, as his daughter tried to push away from Castiel.  
  
Castiel teared up and clenched his jaw, passing Claire to Dean. He quickly walked out of the room and up to their bedroom, sitting on the bed and curling up.  
  
"Sweetheart, don't do that..." Dean said to Claire, putting her down in her room before he went off to their room. "Cas?"  
  
“She hates me!” Cas whimpered and pulled the covers up farther around his head.  
  
Dean rolled his eyes. "Of course she doesn't hate you, Cas, it's just a phase. Sammy went through it too when he was a baby..."  
  
Castiel sniffled and wiped at his eyes, sitting up and snuggling the blanket around him. “Really?” He asked like a kid, his eyes round and his lips pouting.  
  
Dean nodded. "Of course, Cas. She’s a day old, how could she hate you?" He sat next to Castiel.  
  
“I-I dunno,” Castiel whispered and leaned his head on Dean’s shoulders with an innocent look. “Will she like me soon? I want to hold her.”  
  
Dean turned his head and kissed him. "It'll go away after a while. I was the first thing she saw after she was born.... she doesn't recognize your face..."  
  
Castiel nodded and kissed Dean again. “Okay. Good.” He murmured before burying his hands into the hairs at the nape of Dean’s neck, pulling him into a light kiss.  
  
Dean kissed him gently, his lips pressing back against Cas'. "I love you so much..." He ran his hands over Cas' flattening stomach.  
  
Castiel mewled and started kissing Dean with feverish movements. “I love you too.” He murmured, his left leg slowly wrapping around the back of Dean’s knee. The only sound in the room was the sound of their lips locking in slow need.  
  
"So strong...so brave...." Dean pulled Castiel into his lap. "Gave birth just last night..."  
  
Cas let out a noise into the kiss, cutting off Dean’s words every once and a while before he started gently rocking his hips. “Took perfect care of me. Such a good fiancé.” He whispered against Dean's lips breathlessly.  
  
Dean grinned, his hands squeezing Cas' hips lightly. "I love you so goddamn much, you know that?" He purred into Cas' mouth.  
  
Castiel gasped, his hands sliding all over Dean’s shoulders and jaw and the back of his head in appreciation. “I love you.” He moaned and licked Dean's lips to tease him back.  
  
Dean smirked and gave Cas a final kiss before he pulled back. "I'm making breakfast..."  
  
Cas whined and settled fully in Dean's lap. “Fine...” He pouted and pecked Dean's lips one more time, flopping back on the bed.  
  
Dean grinned and kissed him. "I'll call you when it's all ready..." He grinned.

  
Castiel sighed and snuggled under the covers. “Mmm, goodnight.” He mumbled lazily.  
  
Dean went downstairs and finished cooking breakfast, setting up the table, before he strolled into Gabe and Sam's room to wake them up. "Wakey wakey, eggs and ba- Oh god!" He slapped his hands over his eyes as the two moving lumps under the blanket. "What the hell?!"  
  
Castiel frowned and walked in. “What?” He asked and looked at the bed. The boy looked over at the bed and tilted his head. Cas walked over, grabbing the base of the sheets and yanking the covers off.  
  
Sam and Gabe were in a deep embrace...more like, Gabe's dick was in a deep embrace with Sam’s mouth. It looked like Sam was awake, but Gabe was still asleep. "You're his _cock warmer?"_ Dean was a little more than shocked.  
  
Castiel turned around, his eyes round and locked on Dean’s. “I want to smite myself so I can’t see that.” He said quickly, his face bright red. Sam shrugged, garbling something around Gabe’s dick and pulling the blankets back up with a glare.  
  
Dean looked at Gabe’s body. "There's a family resemblance." He shrugged, before he turned to Cas, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Well breakfast is ready!" He told the two boys on the bed, causing Gabe to wake up. "Hello?" He mumbled thickly. God, this was a mess.  
  
Castiel glared at Dean and crossed his arms. “You were _so_ not looking at his body.” He said dangerously, his eyes blazing blue in a warning.  
  
Dean raised an eyebrow. "You jealous?"  
  
Cas clenched his jaw and huffed angrily before backhanding Dean. He stormed out, mumbling on his way to the kitchen. “Jesus fucking Christ. Every single goddamn fourteen year old. Maybe I should just flirt with other people and stop being a goddamn desperate to be loved piece of shit.” He grumbled to himself moodily in a mocking voice.  
  
"Low blow," Dean grumbled, walking after him, rubbing his aching cheek. You know what? He was fucking done. "Why can't you take a goddamn joke, Cas? Huh? How come every single damn time I make a fucking joke, I have to apologize and beg on my fucking knees because _I_ don't like you to be upset? Tell me!"  
  
Castiel stopped dead in his tracks, his lean back muscles tensing and his shoulders moving up a bit. Suddenly, the pants he had on made him feel naked. The boy turned around, a hurt look on his face. “Because I didn’t CHEAT ON YOU WITH A GODDAMN FOURTEEN-YEAR-OLD!” He screamed, obviously still in pain over the moment that happened so long ago.  
  
"Sorry, I'm a bad person, Cas! Good, now you know! I'm a fucking toxic person, a stupid piece of shit, an alcoholic!" Dean spewed truths about himself. Hey, if he degraded himself, it could make Cas feel better. "Just saying it before you do." He said under his breath,  
  
Castiel clenched his jaw and took a step back. “I don’t point out your flaws. You’re not an alcoholic. You’re not a toxic piece of shit. What you are is irrational and hard-headed, as annoying as it is, I love you for you.” He stated, tears bubbling up in his voice before he forced them back.  
  
Dean ran a hand through his hair. "I love you for you too, Cas." He said before he sighed and sat down at the counter, head in his hands. "What are we _doing,_ Cas?" He asked softly, his voice muffled. "We have two fucking kids together, and we're still arguing like we're still fifteen."  
  
“Then there is a lot unsaid,” Castiel whispered and sat down on the floor against the fridge, rubbing his eyes and letting his head thunk back against the metal. “Maybe we need an hour or two to collect ourselves, could you go get groceries with Claire and get a pump? Since she doesn’t want to be near me?” He asked awkwardly and wrapped an arm around himself.  
  
Dean nodded. "Claire loves you." He mumbled, looking at the breakfast he took so long to make before he grabbed a banana. "Eat whatever you want. There's baby food in the fridge for James." Dean went upstairs to get dressed.  
  
Castiel sighed and walked to James’ room, carefully taking him downstairs and sitting with him in his lap on the ground. He set Dean’s plate of made food in front of them, reaching over and grabbing a piece of scrambled egg and holding it in front of James. “Here! Your first piece of real food will be Daddy’s, yeah? Try some.” He coaxed with a smile. James leaned forward and looked at the yellow food, before he ate it out of Cas' fingers, chewing the soft, warm food with his few teeth.

 

At the same time, Dean came downstairs, and he watched James eat. "Cuties." He whispered, taking some pictures of his two boys. Castiel cooed and smiled happily, kissing James’ cheek and rocking them gently as he grabbed another piece and held it for James to eat. “Yaaayyyy!” He praised gleefully, trying to urge the baby to eat another.  
  
"Love you!" Dean called before he walked out, his heart warm with what he just saw. James clapped happily, eating another bit off of Cas' fingers.  
  
Castiel smiled and cleaned James up when he wouldn’t eat anymore, carrying him upstairs. “Sam! Could you watch James while I clean up?” He called and set James in his crib, walking back downstairs.  
  
Sams came downstairs in boxers, his chest red and his hair matted to his forehead. "What?"  
  
“Could you watch James? I need to clean the kitchen up.” Castiel asked and put a pan away with a grateful smile.  
  
Sam nodded. "Yeah, sure." He picked James up, cooing at him. Hey- ow!" He pouted when James pulled his hair, giggling. Castiel laughed and started cleaning, humming to himself.

 

As soon as a loud bang sounded through the house, Cas was running into the living room in an instant. Two angels burst into the living room. "Where is the infant?" Ezekiel muttered to Gadreel.  
  
Castiel glared and made himself look as big as possible, which wasn’t much. “G-Get out. It’s not time yet.” He demanded and backed up a bit.  
  
They both turned to face him and snickered. "Ah, yes. You." Gadreel said condescendingly, looking Castiel up and down.  
  
Cas clenched his jaw, shakily grabbing Dean’s knife from the key bowl to his right, holding it tight. “I said, _leave,_ Naomi said at six months.”  
  
The two angels looked at each other, and it was obvious that they were communicating. "Still don't know how such a weak angel like you got past us," Gadreel smirked, just as Sam and Gabe came downstairs, both holding a child. "Cas...what's going on?" Gabe asked cautiously.  
  
“Gabriel, Sam, leave,” Castiel stated firmly as he put himself between the angels and his family. “I like to think it’s my Einstein worthy brain.” Cas snarked, trying to copy Dean’s sarcasm.  
  
Gadreel’s voice hardened. "Give us the child. Or we will be forced to hurt you." Ezekiel opened his mouth to say that they were under strict orders not to harm Castiel, but Gadreel gave him a glare that shut him up.  
  
“You can’t hurt me. Naomi said you couldn’t.” Castiel said and backed up, nudging Gabe and Sam back into a corner and folding his arms back around them to protect them.  
  
Dean pulled up in front of their house, sitting in the car, his leg bouncing. "I'm sorry, I'll never do it again- Nah that’s shit. It was an accident- that's shit, too." Dean rambled, trying to come up with an apology.

 

"G-Gabe..." Sam squeaked in fear, burying his face in Gabe’s shoulder, trying to take deep breaths. "Naomi's going out of power. More and more angels are turning on her." Gadreel lied, moving closer.  
  
Castiel quickly turned around, pressing his chest and body tight against the kids and his babies, boxing them into the corner and spreading himself out so the angels couldn’t reach them. “W-When you get the chance, r-run.” Cas breathed out hoarsely, resting his chin on Gabriel’s head and tucking Sam’s to his chest to keep them from harm.  
  
Dean started walking to the door when he heard...fucking screams of terror. He dropped everything in his hands and ran inside the house. "Cas?" He called out in shock, his stomach falling when he saw the two men, Gadreel turned to him and snickered again. "Ah, yes. The Whore of Babylon."  
  
Cas slumped against the bundle of children, his chest heaving as the stab wounds in his back gaped. “Just in time for the main event. Weak angel slut over here won’t give us the Nephilim grace, so we’re taking it, wanna join?” Ezekiel asked nonchalantly and flipped the blade backward in his hand, thrusting it back into Cas’ back. Castiel choked and jerked closer to the children, curling around them a bit more as Ezekiel took his hand away and left the blade in his back.  
  
"No..." Dean whispered brokenly, rage filling his body a second later.

 

No, no no no no. They cant have...killed Cas. Not able to see, Dean reached forward and punched Ezekiel in the face, grabbing his own angel blade and pushing it deep into his stomach, fury overtaking him. Ezekiel screamed, his mouth and eyes glowing before he fell dead to the floor. Gadreel tensed and glared, disappearing in a whoosh.  
  
Dean chucked the angel blade. "Come back here, you fucking coward!" He screamed at the ceiling before he ran over to Cas. "Cas? Castiel? Please say you're okay." Dean sniffled, holding Cas in his arms. Castiel groaned flopping his arm back and reaching behind him. He yanked the kitchen knife from his back and coughed a bit before he sat up.  
  
Dean's eyes bugged out. "Castiel?" He yelped.  
  
Cas grumbled, ignoring everyone and immediately taking his babies into his arms. “Are you okay?” He asked worriedly, kissing James’ forehead. Claire started crying, but Cas held tight, burying his face in them worriedly.  
  
"Shit." Dean hissed. "Gabe, Sam, you good?"  
  
“Y-Yeah...who were those people?” Gabriel asked warily, added with a nod from Sam.  
  
"Angels," Dean responded shortly, looking at the body on the floor. Fuck. What the hell were they supposed to do with that? "Cas? You okay?"  
  
“Yes,” Cas said as the wounds in his back closed up slowly. He cuddled his babies lovingly, finally feeling bad about all of Claire's screaming. “U-Um, Dean?” He whined.  
  
"Yeah, baby?" Dean asked.  
  
“Can you please take her?” Cas asked sadly, holding Claire out with a pout.  
  
Dean nodded and took her into his arms, feeling her calm down in a second. "So...." He mumbled, rocking her. "James should be taking his first steps soon..."  
  
“Yes, and my chest hurts, so give me the pump. I’m ready to take a nap after that.” Cas murmured and kissed James’ head, not wanting to deal with anything but his children’s safety at the moment.  
  
"I think your chest hurts because you got fucking stabbed." Dean tried for a smile before he went and got the pump.  
  
Castiel smiled but tried to force it back, not letting Dean win in making him laugh. “Yes, but my chest hurts because I have a ton of fucking milk in my chest because my body thinks I’m a woman right now.” Cas ranted grumpily and stood, gratefully taking the pump. He gave Dean a quick kiss on the cheek and walked upstairs to put James down for a nap.  
  
Dean carried Sam to his and Gabe’s shared room and laid him down before he went into his and Cas' room. "You want me to feed it to her?" He asked as he watched Cas unbox the pump.  
  
“I don’t know, I just want some relief, and to feed her,” Cas said and put the pieces together, looking at his chest in confusion. “I don’t know how to work this. I’m an awful maternal father.”  
  
Dean nodded. "I can leave, if you want, so you don't feel embarrassed. Or I can stay if you need my support..."  
  
Castiel smiled and bit his lip, trying to awkwardly put the pump on correctly. “Um, I would like if you helped.” He laughed out quietly. Dean grinned and picked up the instructions. "You're putting it on upside down." He chuckled.  
  
Cas turned red and smiled nervously. “T-Thank you.” He murmured and flipped the pump back right side up. The boy pressed it over his nipple and fiddled with a few buttons before he gasped and laughed a bit, the pump working easily to fill the bottle. “God, it’s like scratching an itch you’ve had forever.”  
  
Dean was still trembling a little. He had fucking _killed_ someone. "Cas, why were those angels here?"  
  
“I-I don’t know, I-I promised that if I had children I would give them their grace when they were six months old. T-They were here for Claire's, but she is too young. I wouldn’t do it. The deal was since our children would be dangerous, that I would give them the grace, they could use it, and we would be free of harm.” Cas rambled and looked up.  
  
Dean went over and sat next to him. "They almost killed you, Cas."  
  
Cas sighed. “No, they didn’t. It hurt like a bitch, but I cannot die unless I am ripped to pieces or stabbed with the blade I gave you.”  
  
Dean shakily nodded, putting his head on Cas' shoulder. _“I_ killed someone..."  
  
“You didn't, that was an angel,” Cas assured and kissed Dean’s forehead. “You saved us, Dean. You didn’t kill anyone.”  
  
Dean put his face in his hands, taking deep breaths. "I'm about to puke!" He groaned before he ran to the bathroom.  
  
Cas frowned and walked after Dean, holding the pump awkwardly. “Dean...” He coaxed and kneeled down next to his fiancé, rubbing his back.  
  
Dean was throwing up in the toilet, groaning. "I'm a bad person, Cas." He sobbed.  
  
Castiel's eyes saddened and he quickly sat down and kissed at the back of Dean’s neck, pulling his giant of a future husband into his lap. “Hey, tell me this. Is a cop a bad person?”  
  
Dean sniffled and shook his head. "N-No."  
  
Cas cupped Dean’s cheek, reaching up to the counter and bringing a cloth down. He cleaned Dean up and kissed away his tears before he smiled. “Cops save people, they have killed to protect innocents. You, Dean, did the same. You killed an angel in a body that was already dead. Would you have rather let them stab me until they got to Chrysanthemum?”  
  
Dean's eyes widened. "N-no, Cas. I would _never_ let them do that!" He said, his voice scared and protective.  
  
Castiel stared for a second before he pulled Dean into a heated kiss. He let out a noise of apology and pulled back. “Sorry, I just love you a lot.” He said and stroked Dean’s cheekbone.

 

“You are a good person. You kept us safe. You’re a good person.” Cas repeated, nuzzling Dean’s nose with his own.  
  
Dean blushed a little. "I love you so fucking much." He said hotly, leaning forward and pressing their lips together.  
  
Cas mewled, kissing back eagerly and cupping Dean’s jaw to hold him in place. Dean whimpered and tilted his head, deepening the kiss, his tongue in Cas' mouth. Cas curled his tongue with Dean’s before he squeaked and pulled back with a grimace. “Dean!” He yelped. “Brush your teeth!”  
  
Dean pulled away, chuckling a little. "Sorry." He stood up and flushed the toilet.  
  
“I’m going to nap, it’s been a long day already and it’s morning,” Cas said and stood up beside Dean, slapping his ass firmly as he walked out. Dean yelped and stood up straight. "Have I ever told you how fucking sexy you are?" He asked, spitting out mouthwash.  
  
Cas laughed and sat on the bed, biting his lip as he pulled the pump off. “I learned from the best.”  
  
Dean rolled his eyes and walked out before he took the pump. "I'll go feed Claire."  
  
Castiel smiled sadly and nodded, taking off his sweatpants and laying down in his boxers. Dean poured the warm milk into a baby bottle and went to Claire's room. "Hey, Sweetheart.." He cooed, wincing a little at how pink the room was.  
  
Claire gurgled and raised her arms, kicking slightly as she looked towards the sound of her father's voice. Dean went over and looked over her crib. "Why don't you like Cas, hmm?" He pouted, picking her up.  
  
Claire blew a bubble, watching Dean with a stubborn look that could have been from Cas, but the look in her eyes showed that she was Dean’s. When Claire saw the bottle she immediately was merciless, screaming and crying in a fit.  
  
"Yo, chill..." Dean chuckled, pressing the bottle inside her screaming lips. Claire calmed almost instantaneously, her tiny newborn hands coming up to hold onto Dean’s fingers where he was touching the bottle. She sucked contently, her toes curling and uncurling as he was starting to learn how to use her muscles.  
  
Dean chuckled, watching the little girl drain the bottle. "My baby girl..." He tickled her little feet with his free hand. Claire giggled, choking a little on the milk before she started crying again, squirming and coughing in Dean’s strong arms.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry, baby..." Dean pulled the bottle away, putting her over his shoulder, burping her.  
  
Claire coughed hard one last time before she slowly calmed down, her face laying on Dean's shoulder as her tiny hands clenched in his shirt and played with the fabric. Cas jogged in, his eyes round in concern. “Is she okay?” He asked, stopping in his tracks when Claire started screaming again.  
  
Dean rolled his eyes slightly, before he held Claire in his arms again, turning her away from Cas. "She's fine, Castiel." Claire smiled at Dean happily, her tiny fist moving into her mouth for her to gum on.  
  
Cas flinched at the eye roll, but more of what Dean said. _Castiel._ He only called him that when he was angry or annoyed or felt like Cas wasn’t processing social things. And it hurt. It hurt when he hid Claire from seeing Cas and Cas seeing her. How she immediately calmed. Cas swallowed thickly and quickly ran out, walking when he got a couple of feet away. The boy sniffled and let out a noise of self-hatred, quickly going to their room and pulling clothes on.

 

Cas walked downstairs and grabbed the keys to his own car, not Dean’s, and walked outside. “I’m going to get some food for tonight!” He called over his shoulder.  
  
Dean put her down and went downstairs quickly. "Is something wrong?" He asked, grinning when he saw him. He looked adorable, wearing skinny jeans and Dean’s oversized sweatshirt, his hair tousled. Dean would usually push Cas against a wall and make out with him, but Cas' eyes were...dead, almost. Sad.  
  
Cas closed the door behind him, walking to his car with his hands in his pockets. Sam walked out into the room and frowned, wandering up to the window and watching Cas pick up and rock, angrily chuck it across the street. “He probably just needs to calm down,” Sam assured, watching Cas in confusion before he walked into the kitchen.  
  
Dean frowned and shrugged, running a hand through his hair. "There's lube and condoms in your bedside drawer, by the way." He smirked, needing something to cheer him up.  
  
Sam burst into the living room with wide eyes. “What?! But I thought Cas said not to!” He squeaked excitedly.  
  
Dean raised an eyebrow. Not the reaction he was expecting, but he was down with this. "I'd rather have you guys be safe, than have you guys fucking behind our back and something happens."  
  
Sam grinned and ran off, hollering to Gabe. Cas slammed the car door and sat in the front seat, locking the doors and banging his forehead against the wheel out of exasperation. The car horn honked until Cas lifted his head and let out a shout of anger, punching the wheel and yelping, tucking his hand back to his chest. Dean jumped a little when he heard the car honk. Thinking of Cas, he ran outside to the still parked car, running a hand through his hair and going to the car, getting in the passenger seat.  
  
Cas hid his face with his arms, his body heaving. “Get out!” He sobbed, keeping his face hidden as he quickly turned the car on and put it in reverse.  
  
"Absolutely not," Dean said blankly, turning the car off. "Can we talk?"  
  
Cas framed his face with his hands, laying his head on the wheel and muffling his crying out of embarrassment. “W-What do you want?” He whimpered.  
  
Dean rubbed his eyes. "We need to talk." He tried to put a warm hand on Cas' shoulder.  
  
Cas gently moved his shoulder, nudging Dean’s hand away with a pout. “About what?”  
  
"About _us,_ Cas," Dean said softly.  
  
“What about us?” Cas asked, his voice laced with tears as he rubbed his eyes against his sleeve.  
  
"We have so much tension and...it's breaking us apart..." Dean said gently, starting to feel his own eyes well up.  
  
Cas looked up almost in shock. “You feel like we’re breaking apart?” He asked in a tiny voice. “Y-You’re going to leave me aren't you? You’re leaving me and y-you’re going to make me leave and and I’m g-gonna have no one.” Cas rambled, his breathing picking up as he sniffled.  
  
Dean almost fucking slapped himself. "No, Cas, I'm not gonna leave you. I'll never leave you, Castiel, I love you so much...." Dean tried to convince him, taking Cas' hand.  
  
Castiel nodded shakily, clutching onto Dean's hand. “T-Then w-why do you think we’re falling apart?”  
  
Dean shrugged. "Because... We keep fighting, Cas. And I'm so scared I'm gonna say something wrong and you're gonna leave." Dean's voice broke.  
  
“I would never leave. Y-You keep getting annoyed with me trying to take care of my baby, who hates me more than anything, and pushing me away.” Cas whined, his eyes round and almost puppy eyes.  
  
Dean raised an eyebrow. "When the hell was I annoyed with you, Cas?"  
  
“W-When you turned away and rolled y-your eyes and called me my real name and not my nickname in an annoyed tone.” Cas whimpered, tucking his legs up to his chest.  
  
"I rolled my eyes because I still don't understand why Claire cries whenever she sees you," Dean explained. "What's wrong with Castiel? I think your name is beautiful."  
  
Castiel pouted his bottom lip a little, his eyes searching Dean’s as he tried to process if Dean was being sarcastic. “You mean it?” He asked softly.  
  
Dean nodded, kissing the back of Cas' hand. "Of course, _Castiel..."_ The name rolled off of Dean’s tongue smoothly.  
  
Cas tried not to smile, bashfully hiding his face in his own shoulder. “S-Stop flirting.” He teased in a quiet voice.  
  
"Who's flirting? I'm not flirting." Dean joked, scooting closer to Cas on the bench seat.  
  
Cas giggled and turned around, his back to Dean as he bit his lip and hid his face. “Stop being adorable! I’m supposed to be upset!”  
  
"You first!" Dean laughed softly, putting his hand under Cas' face and forcing him to face Dean.  
  
Cas laughed, staring up at Dean with bright eyes. He was leaning back against the door, Dean’s body pressed against his own. The blue-eyed boy’s breathing slowed, his smile falling to a soft look as his eyes searched Dean’s.  
  
Dean looked into Cas' bright blue eyes. "Hi..." He said gently, his eyes dropping to Cas' lips, and his heart was pounding, he felt like he was a fucking kissless virgin.  
  
“Hello...” Castiel whispered, his eyes dropping to Dean’s own lips. “I think...you first.” He parroted before his lips quirked up at the corner in an almost nonvisible smile.  
  
Dean slowly brought a hand up, cupping Cas' face softly. "Can I?" He whispered, his voice thick.  
  
Cas nodded, reaching behind him and opening the door as he cupped the nape of Dean’s neck. “Mmm, let's see who can walk and kiss better.” He murmured breathlessly, pulling Dean forward a little bit to coax him.  
  
Dean grinned and got out of the car with Cas. "Let's see..." He repeated, wanting Cas to make the first move.  
  
“Mmm, let’s.” Castiel teased back, standing there with a cheeky look like he knew what Dean was doing.  
  
Dean looked at him expectantly, before he grinned fondly and leaned in, pressing a deep, passionate kiss to Cas' lips, his hands on Cas' waist, and they looked like lovers out of a movie.  
  
Cas mewled and kissed back, stumbling backward blindly with Dean until they reached their door. He buried a hand in Dean’s hair, getting a little distracted by Dean’s mouth and tongue as he felt around for the door handle. Cas walked backward, almost tripping a few times and moaning into Dean's mouth. Dean chuckled and licked Cas' the inside of Cas' mouth, pressing him up against the wall near the stairs. Castiel let out a keening sound, giggling slightly as he sucked at Dean’s tongue, pulling him closer.

 

Sam ran out to grab a water for Gabriel and immediately stopped, groaning loudly. “Dean! Stop it!” Sam complained as the two basically tried to engulf each other.  
  
Dean just chuckled and pulled away. "You and Gabe getting up to any extracurricular activities?"  
  
Cas panted, glaring at Dean grumpily and moving to suck at the sweet spot on Dean’s neck. Sam huffed and shrugged. “Well, we were going to stock up a bit but then I walked in on the beginning of a porno.”  
  
Dean's eyes fluttered closed for a second and he moaned, before he opened them again, winking at Sam. "You guys have fun."  
  
“Stoppp!” Sam whined in disgust. Cas nipped, trying to distract Dean and get his attention back. Dean stuck his tongue out at Sam. "You better wash your damn bedsheets separate from everything else." He warned before he tilted his head back to Cas.  
  
“No sex!” Castiel called in warning, sucking down to the spot where Dean’s neck met his shoulder.

  
Sam crossed his arms. “You can’t do that! I’m fifteen!”  
  
“That’s still too young!” Cas said back firmly.  
  
Dean rubbed his eyes, knowing Cas would get mad at him. "Cas, I gave them condoms and lube."  
  
Cas looked at Dean with a slight glare and swatted him before looking at Sam. “Just please don’t have sex. You’re too young. You will regret it later. You can give all the blowjobs you want. Hell, I’m going to be honest, I gave at least a blowjob a day for a month in sophomore year, so I’m fine with it.” He explained.  
  
Dean raised an eyebrow at that _._ "First off, I gave them condoms because I didn't know of Gabriel had some angel shit inside him and Sam _still_ won't tell me he tops, so I put them there just in case they're gonna have sex anyways, better to be safe."  
  
Cas sighed and rolled his eyes, laying his face on Dean’s collarbone in exasperation. “Okay. Okay. I give up. I just want them to lose their virginity when their dicks aren’t three inches long.” He groaned.  
  
Dean snorted, and Sam grabbed two water bottles and went upstairs. "Now, what was that about blowjobs?"  
  
“I said they could give blowjobs,” Castiel muttered and pulled Dean back into a loving kiss to try and get the passion they had lost a moment ago back and steaming.  
  
Dean pulled away again. "Who were you giving blowjobs to in the tenth grade?"  
  
Cas sighed and rubbed his eyes. “The football team. Hence why they hated me and Lucifer was angry. I-I did it to make them happy and to get out of a beating. I’m surprised you couldn’t tell when I first sucked you off.”  
  
Dean made a choking sound. "That was _you?!"_  
  
“What do you mean?” Castiel asked with a wary look.  
  
"I-I remember someone sucking me off, but I didn't care enough to check who it was..." Dean scratched his head.  
  
Cas paused and looked like he was thinking before he shrugged. “I don’t remember, I sucked too many people off. I wasn’t proud of it, and I didn’t do anything else with them. I wanted to stop being beat up every day, but I stopped after a month because I was tired of coming home with cum in my hair. It wasn’t like me to do that. It was me being desperate.” Cas explained shamefully, rubbing his eyes and letting his head fall back against the wall. “Or were you the guy who came in under a minute? I never looked up because I was tired.”  
  
Dean laughed at that. "With your blowjob skills, probably." He grinned, leaning in and pecking Cas on the lips. "And don't worry, Cas, I know that you weren't doing it by choice, not really. You don't have to explain it to me."  
  
Cas nodded, looking down before he let his head fall back again as he smiled at the ceiling. “You’re too sweet.”  
  
Dean shrugged. "It's a gift." He smirked before he put Cas' hand on his boner, covered by his jeans. "Back to this..."  
  
Cas laughed and started massaging Dean’s dick, smirking playfully. “I’m going to make you cum...ten times.” He declared smugly.  
  
Deans eyebrows jumped. "Mm, I'd like to see you try..."  
  
Cas flipped them so Dean was against the wall and fell to his knees, pulling Dean out of his pants in a swift movement. The boy sucked Dean into his mouth, looking up at Dean with round eyes.  
  
"O-Oh! Wow, okay!" Dean gasped out, his cock fully hard in a second. "Gonna make me cum in under a minute again..."  
  
“Mmm?” Castiel hummed, hollowing his cheeks and sucking as he bobbed his head. He dug his tongue into the slit of Dean’s cock, his teeth feather light, and grazing over the underside of its crown.  
  
Dean let out another small gasp, his hands coming down and tangling in Cas’ hair. "H-Holy shit..." He breathed out, bucking his hips.  
  
Castiel relaxed his throat and let Dean’s cock slide into his throat with the buck, a moan thrumming around Dean’s cock.  
  
Dean squeezed his eyes shut, coming down Cas' throat with a yelp. "Holy fuck!"  
  
Cas swallowed eagerly and smirked, pulling off and kissing his way up Dean’s body, removing his shirt along the way. “Mmm, nine more.” He murmured proudly.  
  
Dean breathlessly nodded, riding out his orgasm. "How many times are you planning on cumming?"  
  
“Umm, none.” Cas shrugged and grabbed Dean’s hand, running upstairs with him. He pushed Dean back on the bed and giggled, snapping his fingers so Dean’s clothes disappeared.  
  
Dean shivered a bit but looked at Cas expectantly. "You gonna put on makeup for me, pretty boy?"  
  
Castiel smiled and raised his arms up, snapping his fingers. His outfit popped into a white garter belt and see-through panties, his pink, fluffy ‘Daddy’s Fucktoy’ collar wrapped around his neck snugly. He buried his hands in his hair, tipping his head back with a seductive look, Dean’s favorite makeup look appearing on his face.  
  
Dean moaned aloud at that, his head falling back. "You're going to fucking kill me. That's what you're gonna do." He breathed out.  
  
Cas purred, turning around and bending over to show off his thong. “Yes, that is the plan.” He teased.  
  
Dean moaned again, his cock starting to fill up again. "Do I even fucking turn you on?" He asked, exasperated.  
  
“Mmm, not right now,” Castiel said and turned around, walking to Dean and licking a stripe up his cock. The blue-eyed boy mouthed at Dean’s length before sucking him back into his mouth, bobbing his head lazily. Dean's eyes rolled back as he bucked up into Cas' mouth, not able to even think straight.  
  
“Mmm, close?” Castiel asked smugly and leaned down to suck Dean’s balls into his mouth, his cheeks puffed out at the size of them.  
  
"Huh- uh!" Dean gasped out as he came explosively, nothing in his mind but Cas. Cas, _Castiel..._  
  
Castiel squeaked with laughter. Dean’s cum shot up at least two feet before it fell down on his face. He hummed and let his eyes flutter closed, a smile on his face before he leaned down and lapped up all the cum that landed elsewhere.  
  
Dean watched and moaned. "Holy fuck you're hot as shit..." He breathed out, jerking slightly out of pleasure. Castiel grinned and sucked Dean’s soft cock back into his mouth, looking up through his lashes with a sultry look.  
  
"C-Cas!" Dean jerked up in overstimulation. Cas pulled off with a pop, climbing up Dean’s body and pulling him into a heated kiss. Dean held Castiel close to his body, moaning into the boy's mouth.  
  
“Mmm, are you getting old? You don’t seem to be getting up as fast.” Castiel teased, smiling playfully against Dean's lips.  
  
Dean growled and flipped them over, pinning Castiel under him. "I'm gonna fuck you until you beg me to stop..." He said lowly.  
  
Castiel shivered and arched, biting his lip. “Mmm, love when you talk dirty.” He purred back challengingly. Dean growled, dipping his head down, biting roughly at Cas's neck. Castiel gasped, his head falling back and his chest rising and falling. “Oh god yes.” He groaned. Dean smirked, sucking a dark mark into Cas' soft skin. "You want me to eat you out, baby?" He slid a hand in between Cas' legs.  
  
“D-Dean...” Cas whimpered shyly, his cheeks and nose a pink-tinged band across his face. His legs squirmed a bit, clamping around Dean's hand. Why did Dean always win in the end? It wasn’t fair.  
  
"Yeah, baby boy?" Dean asked gently, his tongue flicking out, tasting Cas' sweat.  
  
Castiel moaned high in his throat, his head falling back at the gentle laps against his neck. “Oh god.”  
  
"You're so good for me, baby..." Dean whispered into his ear. "Are you my good boy?"  
  
“Yes. I’m your good boy, daddy.” Castiel whimpered, burying his hands in Dean’s hair.  
  
"That's what I fuckin’ thought." Dean purred into his ear, before he moved down Cas' body, licking and sucking. "When are we gonna have our wedding, baby?"  
  
“As soon as we get moved into this house.” Castiel gasped, tugging at Dean’s hair. “You’re so _hot!”_ He whined in a pout.  
  
Dean blushed lightly. "At least buy me dinner first." He winked before he buried himself in between Cas' legs.  
  
Castiel giggled and cut himself off with a gasp, clutching at Dean’s head. “Oh fuck! Please!” He mewled. Dean breathed hotly on Cas's little hole. "Please what?"  
  
“Stick your tongue inside me.” Cas whimpered and beggingly stared down at Dean.  
  
Dean smirked and shook his head. "Do you deserve it?"  
  
“Deannn!” Cas whined and pouted. “Please?”  
  
Dean chuckled. "Beg for me, baby..." He kissed and licked the sensitive skin around Cas' pink hole. Castiel let out a pathetic whimper, whining and squirming in defiance before he slowly spread his legs wider, his chest rising and falling shakily. “Please, Dean. Please fuck me with your tongue? I need it. I need it so fucking bad. I know how much you like when I moan your name nice and pretty, I’ll let my wings out. I’ll praise your tongue with my whole being. P-Please, baby. I need it.”  
  
Dean moaned, resting his head on Cas' thigh. "I always ask you to beg and you always hit me with some poetic shit." He chuckled before he lightly slapped the inside of Cas' thigh. "Let me see those wings, Sweetheart." He winked. He had purposefully had the room made larger so Cas' wings could be out most of the time and not be cramped. Castiel mewled and arched his chest up so his shoulder blades were off the bed. Large black wings unfurled into the room, taking up the whole span and pressing against the wall slightly.  
  
Dean cursed. "Damn..." He mumbled. "Made it too damn small."  
  
Cas’ wings rippled and fluttered, trying to make themselves presentable on their own accord. Cas panted and turned red, swatting at the appendages as they arched and puffed their feathers to impress Dean. Dean smirked, kissing and licking closer to Cas' hole. "Love when your wings act on their own..." He whispered.  
  
Castiel whined, gripping at Dean’s head needily. “Please!” He whimpered. Dean always teased for forever! He couldn’t stand the smug look on his face. The angel’s wings flapped in demand, swatting Dean’s side and almost knocking him over from the strength of them.  
  
Dean grunted and laughed, diving in, his tongue stiff as he fucked in and out of Cas's pink hole. "Always taste so good..."  
  
Castiel cried out and clenched around Dean’s tongue so hard that his tongue was popped back out. “Oh god!” He mewled and squeezed his legs together at the feeling.  
  
Dean chuckled, reaching into their bedside drawer and pulling out the vibrating tongue slip. "You 'member this?"  
  
Cas gasped and shook his head. “N-Nonono. That’s so not fair!” He whined pitifully.  
  
"Why not?" Dean winked and put it on, before he went in between Cas' legs again, turning it on.  
  
Castiel moaned and threw his head back, arching like he was strung tight with a bowstring. He clutched at Dean’s head and clamped his legs together, gasping for breath.  
  
Dean moaned, the feeling of Cas' smooth thighs around his head was fucking _heaven._ Slapping Cas' ass lightly, he said, "Can ya make my tongue any longer?"  
  
Castiel let out a strangled whine, panting heavily as Dean’s tongue grew a bit, but not too much. “Y-You’re so not fair.” He whimpered.  
  
Dean smirked. "That's what makes me interesting." He reached forward with his tongue, licking Cas' prostate. Castiel wailed and clamped his thighs around Dean’s face, his hands scrambling to hold onto Dean’s hair in desperation. _“DEAN!“_  
  
Dean kept going, flicking his tongue, pressing it into Cas's prostate. "Gonna cum untouched?" He purred. Cas was a moaning mess, squirming and crying out as Dean’s tongue wriggled and vibrated. He started rambling ‘I’m gonna cum’ over and over before he arched and his wings flapped violently, cum spurting up all the way to his chin  
  
But Dean kept going, his hands coming up and stroking through Cas’s wings, tugging on them, his calloused hands rubbing the feathers. Castiel screamed in ecstasy, his legs curling around Dean’s head and his hands fisting in his hair. He practically snapped in half, his chest up towards the ceiling and his hips jerking and spasming. And then Cas started rambling in Russian, his eyes rolling back so far it looked like he was a man possessed.  
  
Dean looked up at Cas with a raised eyebrow, his hand wrapping around Cas's hardening cock. "You okay?" He asked, panting slightly.  
  
Cas mewled and shakily, looking down at Dean with a drunk look. “Oh my _god.”_ He gasped out hoarsely.  
  
Dean chuckled. "Think you can go again?" He asked, reaching down and stroking his own hard cock.  
  
“I may cum once a minute or pass out. One of the two.” Castiel breathed out and spread his legs. “Push my legs out.”  
  
Dean chuckled and nodded, following Cas' orders. "Can you do a split?" Dean asked. Cas was _so_ flexible, and Dean wanted to explore that.  
  
Castiel smiles and bit his lip, pulling his legs out so they flattened to the edge of the pillows. “Mhm.” He hummed teasingly.  
  
Dean swallowed thickly, his cock throbbing. Reaching down to Cas’s stretched hole, he slapped it gently. Castiel mewled and arched up, a hazy look on his face. “Mmm, I’m assuming you have a spanking kink.” He teased.  
  
Dean smirked. “Don’t know why you would think that.” He smirked as he spanked Cas’s hole again, sharper this time.  
  
Cas cried out and let his head fall back, a small laugh passing his lips. _“No_ clue why.”  
  
Dean shuffled forward, pressing the head of his cock against Cas’s hole, teasing him. “You stretched enough?” He said, just to tick off Castiel.  
  
Castiel closed his legs and squinted. “You a jerk with a spanking kink?” He mocked with a smug look.  
  
Dean growled and snapped his hips inside of Castiel's tight, hot body. “Fucking shit...” He groaned.  
  
Castiel threw his head back with a squeal of surprise, his wings snapping out and arching violently as he grabbed at Dean’s hair.  
  
Dean smirked. “Love how your wings convey your emotions.” He snickered smugly into Cas’ ear.  
  
Castiel whimpered pathetically, his jaw going slack. “N-Not fair. Y-You’re too sexy.” He complained in a pout.  
  
Dean chuckled. “And you’re a fuckin’ twink...” Dean’s dirty mouth was coming out stronger than before.  
  
Cas’ face morphed from a whining look to a submissive and doe-eyed look, his body arching a bit in an offering. “Mmm, go easy on me, Daddy,” Cas said in a fake nervous kid-voice. Dean moaned under his breath and started rolling his hips faster, plunging in and out of Cas’ tiny body.  
  
Castiel cried out and threw his head back, a pleasure filled look spreading over his face. “O-Oh fuck _Daddy!”_ He moaned desperately. Dean's hands were tight around Cas’ small waist, and he let out a lusty moan at the sight of the boy underneath him. Castiel moaned and his wings fluttered, his eyes becoming hooded and his hands fisting in the sheets. “A-Ah! Oh, fuck yes, harder.”  
  
“Always beggin’ for more...” Dean sneered into Cas’ ear. “Think you deserve it?”  
  
“P-Please! Use me, please use me. You know I love it. I love following your orders and submitting beneath you.” Castiel begged in a whimper, his wings flapping a bit when Dean’s voice vibrated lowly against his ear. _Fuck_ that was hot.  
  
Dean smirked, biting sharply at Cas’s ear. “Good boy.” He smirked, reaching over and groping the strong bones of Cas’s wings as his thrusts sped up.  
  
Castiel wailed and cling onto Dean’s hair, trembling violently under Dean’s strong body. “O-Ohmyfuckinggodyes!” He cried in delight.  
  
Dean moaned loudly, his cock pulsing inside of his fiancée. “Gonna rip open your damn tuxedo the second we got home.” He was referring to their wedding night. “Gonna fuck you for hours.”  
  
“What if I wear a gown?” Castiel shuddered and his wings flapped in a loud ‘whoosh’, his whole body practically shaking. “FUCK! M-More! Please more!” He cried out, his chest flushing with pleasure. Dean moaned at the thought before he started snapping his hips faster. “Never satisfied.” He growled teasingly.   
  
“F-Fuck!” Castiel squeaked, his eyes rolling back and his body arching so much he almost pushed Dean off. “G-Give me everything you got! O-Ohfuckfuckfuck!” Cas cried out and sobbed with pleasure.  
  
Dean moaned loudly, his chest clenching as he came inside of Cas’ tight hole, but he kept going, fucking hammering the poor angel under him.  
  
Castiel screamed and his wings snapped out to their full length, the feathers fluffing up and his hands grabbing at Dean wherever he could. The blue-eyed boy came so hard some of his cum hit Dean’s chest, his mouth hanging open in a look of ecstasy.  
  
Dean moaned at the sight of him, and he wanted to keep this memory locked away forever. He eventually slowed down, though, knowing damn well neither of them could take it. “Was seventeen my peak, Cas?” He joked breathlessly, flopping down next to Cas, on his soft left wing.  
  
“What do you mean?” Castiel slurred lazily, panting and staring at the ceiling with a dazed look. “I think you almost fucked me as fast as the fucking machine.” He breathed out in awe.  
  
Dean curled up, damn these wings were soft as hell... maybe he could groom them for Cas sometime? “I used to be able to cum, like, five fucking times, and now I can barely handle three...”  
  
“Mmm. Are you getting old at the age of nineteen?” Castiel teased with a fond look, pressing a kiss to Dean’s jaw and giggling. Dean chuckled and rested his hand on Cas’ stomach, which was flat now, instead of concave like the way it was before two children. “I found a grey hair once!”  
  
“Mmm, does that mean I have an old man kink?” Castiel teased and rolled over, straddling Dean and nuzzling their noses together.  
  
Dean rolled his eyes, smiling. “Probably.”


	35. Chapter 35

Nine months later Castiel was crying in agony, his legs spread on Dean’s bed once more and his chest heaving. “I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DIDN'T USE A FUCKING CONDOM!” Castiel yelled angrily.   
  
Dean ran a hand through his sweaty hair, giving Sam a glance. “Uh...”   
  
“Fucking fuck you, and your dick! I can’t believe you didn’t use a fucking mother fucking condom!” Castiel was swearing like a sailor, grabbing at the sheets, tensing and screaming through another contraction. 

 

“Cmon Cas, it’ll be okay. Just push.” Sam tried awkwardly.   
  
Dean's eyes widened. “Hey, Cas, it’ll be okay...” he wiped some sweat off of Cas’ forehead, not even sure if what to say. “I’ll use a condom next time, yeah?”   
  
“You better, unless you want four little yous running around. I’ll make you do all the parenting.” Castiel grumbled before shouted in pain, grabbing Dean’s hands desperately.   
  
Dean grinned a little. 

 

They would all laugh about this later...right?

 

Dean kissed the inside of Cas’s wrists. “C’mon, you can do it.”   
  
Castiel nodded and cupped Dean’s jaw, holding on and taking shaky breaths. 

 

Ten hours later Sam was quickly pulling Dean in front of Cas to help him through the final push, leaving the room out of respect. This birthing had definitely been easier, and damn Cas was thankful.   
  
Dean shakily kneeled in front of Cas. “Come on baby... push, you can do it...” he kept speaking to Castiel. 

 

“My good boy, my fiancée, my everything…”   
  
Castiel gave one final heaving push, the baby sliding out and falling straight into Dean's hands. They already had Cas’ features instead of Dean’s, that tiny little confused look on their face.   
  
Dean started standing, holding his son. “Good boy...” he mumbled lovingly.   
  
Castiel smiled and relaxed, panting before he lurched, grabbing at his stomach again. “N-No! No no no!” He whined in pain, his eyes becoming tired and his chest heaving.   
  
Dean's eyes widened. “What?! What’s wrong?!” He yelped, grabbing the scissors and cutting the umbilical cord of his first child, setting him down on a pillow on the floor.   
  
That’s when Sam came back in, kneeled down next to them, peering closely and toppling backward. “That was a head. That was a fucking head. You really need to get birth control or something.” Sam rambled and ran out of the room with a bright red face. Castiel shouted and pushed desperately, a second baby coming into the world only moments later.   
  
“Fucking hell!” Dean yelped, holding his second child in his arms. “Twins?!   
  
“I fucking hate you so much right now,” Castiel whined and flopped back in relief. “Do we even have enough space or money for four children? What are we going to do? I’m going to need to get a job!” Castiel rambled nervously, calming as soon as he saw the squirming newborn. “May I see them?” He asked shyly.   
  
Dean shakily nodded, still unbelieving of what happened. “Y-Yeah.” He cut the umbilical cord and helped Cas sit up, handing the newborns to him. “Two boys...” He whispered.   
  
“That’s going to be such a mess.” Castiel breathed out fondly, looking down at the two and smiling quickly. “They look like me!” He yelped happily, holding them close. “Hello, little bumble bees...”   
  
“No fair!” Dean fake whined, plopping down next to him. “James looks like both of us, Claire is a fuckin carbon copy of your face, and he looks just like you!” He gestured to the tiny blue-eyed baby in Cas’s right arm. “Who does he look like?” Dean questioned, looking at his other child with amber eyes.   
  
“He looks like you, and Gabriel? A mix, I guess because of the eyes, recessive genes. Weird. I want to name him Jack.” Castiel said proudly, pressing a kiss to the boy’s forehead. “And what about the other?”   
  
Dean chuckled, looking at the other boy. “I don’t know... Alex?”   
  
“James, Claire, Jack, and Alex. Does that sound good?” Castiel asked with a fond look. “I know children grow into their names. I hope they all turn out like James.” He cooed and pressed a kiss to Dean’s jaw.   
  
“We have four children and we’re almost twenty...” Dean chuckled wearily, kissing Cas’s temple.   
  
“Oh my god don’t tell me that.” Castiel groaned and pulled Dean down for a tender kiss before laying his head on his chest. “This is insane. They’re so beautiful...”   
  
“I would assume so. Look at their parents.” Dean teased, running his hands through Cas’ black hair.   
  
Castiel laughed and swatted Dean fondly. “Oh shut up. We both know you’re the attractive one.” He teased back, looking down at the infants with round eyes. “You older brother is two...and your sister is ten months old. I hope you all can get along..”   
  
Dean rolled his eyes, playing with Alex’s tiny feet. “Fat chance of that.” He murmured. Both Cas and Dean have siblings, they knew the struggle.   
  
“But they are just precious little angels! Look at them!” Castiel cooed and smiled as Alex blearily opened his green eyes, watching the two curiously.   
  
“Green like me,” Dean whispered softly, in awe.   
  
Alex looked at Dean at the sound of his voice and suddenly squinted, letting his eyes fall closed and his head tilting into Cas’ chest for support with almost a stubborn look.   
  
Dean raised an eyebrow. “Lemme hold him.” He begged Cas, reaching for his son.   
  
Castiel nodded and lifted Alex carefully, settling him in Dean's arms. Alex opened his eyes and looked at Dean before he glanced over at Jack. The baby looked back at Dean and gave him a cheeky look before he burst into tears. Cas immediately cooed and took the infant, cradling him in his arms and murmuring. Alex calmed and smirked a bit, Jack huffing a giggling laugh as his eyes scanned the room to take everything in.   
  
“You’re such a mama bear.” Dean chuckled, getting off the bed. “I’m gonna go feed James and Claire, and bring you some water or some shit, okay?” Dean pulled on boxers.   
  
“Okay,” Castiel said with a smile, looking down at his two babies lovingly. “Make sure James eats the healthy baby food today. You keep sneaking pie in there and it won’t help in the long run.”   
  
Dean whined. “But he likes it!” He pouted, opening a window. No doubt, they stank.   
  
“I said no, and that means no! When he grows up he’ll only want pie!” Castiel whined and pouted, giving Dean his best puppy eyes.   
  
Dean smiled. “Fineeee.” He winked, walking out. Going downstairs with James, he opened their fridge, looking at the dozens of baby bottles and baby food. “This is my life now.” He murmured, as he got stuff for his kids and for Cas.   
  
“Yeah! It is! And I can hear you!” Castiel called from the bedroom. James giggled and watched a Dean from his high chair while he prepared his meal, his circular Harry Potter glasses standing out like a sore thumb as he waved his baby spoon around. “Avocado Kadabra!” He stated proudly and pointed it at Dean. Ever since Cas and James watched the Harry Potter movies, James has been obsessed, and he could barely pronounce the spells.   
  
Dean cooed and set the food in front of James, taking pictures. Dean had been deep in a baby fever since James was born. “Who’s my cutie?” He said in a goofy voice.   
  
“I am!” James stated proudly, looking down at his food. “Dada. No.” The toddler stated and crossed his arms with a stubborn look, turning his body away from the food.   
  
Dean raised an eyebrow. “Why no?” He asked softly, trying to use the same tactics he used with Sam as a kid.   
  
“Is no pie! Is yucky! You say is yucky!” James said and kicked his feet a bit, pushing the jar away and taking his spoon. “I wan pie!”   
  
Dean rubbed his eyes. “This is pie.” He tried to lie, pushing the green mush towards his firstborn.   
  
“No! Pie is there! You just eat pie!” James whined and pushed the jar back, pointing his spoon at Dean. “Avocado Kadabra!”   
  
Dean gasped and pretended to die, crumbling to the floor. A minute later he stood. “Will you eat now?”   
  
“Is still no pie,” James stated stubbornly, tears filling his eyes as he leaned forward. There was one bad thing, James got Cas’ intellect. “Give me pie or I cry and daddy get mad.”   
  
Dean rubbed his eyes again. After all that, no way could he handle a screaming baby. “I’ll give you pie after you eat.” He said firmly.   
  
“No. You gimme pie now!” James bargained. He puckered his lip out, his face turning red to let Dean know he was serious with his threat.   
  
Dean grabbed the box of apple pie and cut James a thin slice. “Okay.” He surrendered, placing the pie in front of James.   
  
James smiled and humphed before he started eating the pie happily. Ten minutes later James finished his last spoonful and whined. “Moreee!” He yelled in a pout.   
  
Dean shook his head and pushed the plate of health food towards James. “This now.”   
  
“No,” James said stubbornly, pushing the food away and kicking about. “Lemme out!” He whined again.   
  
Dean got an idea. “You want more pie, James?”   
  
James nodded, his eyes filling with a light. “Yes!” He yipped and sat still expectantly.   
  
“Good boy!” Dean grinned and turned, piling health food on the spoon and covering it in pie crust. Sure it was gross, but the kid had to eat.   
  
James frowned and glared at the spoon before flinging it at Dean. “No begtables!” He yelled and crossed his arms   
  
Dean was starting to get mad, but no way was he gonna yell at his two-year-old. John did that to him, and that’s why Dean was so fucked up. “Come on, Jamie...” he mumbled, scooping up some more. “For daddy...”   
  
“No!” James whined and folded his arms over his face to hide his mouth. Cas walked downstairs weakly but healing fast because of his grace. The blue-eyed boy smiled at James’ sudden innocent look. “Have you eaten your vegetables like a good boy?” He asked fondly. 

 

James nodded and smiled, beaming happily. “Yes! Pie now!”   
  
Dean put his head in his hands, leaning against the counter. “I’m trying to get him to eat, I swear...” Dean was fucking stressed.  He had four children, a wedding to plan, and he hadn’t expected to have more kids, so he had no idea where Alex and Jack were gonna live.   
  
“How about you go check on Claire. She absolutely adores you, right? I swear she’s going to be a little mini you. It takes patience to work with children, and if I know anything. You get straight to the good stuff.” Cas said suggestively and winked at Dean, slapping his ass to get him going.   
  
“Mhmm…” Dean smirked and kissed Cas’s neck before he walked off, going to Claire’s room. “Hey sweetheart...” he purred as he walked in, picking his only daughter up. “Oh... your hair is growing in.” He cooed, running his hands through the silky locks.   
  
Claire giggled and chirped, blabbering nonsense happily. The baby rubbed her eyes, her blonde hair and blue eyes contrasting in the sunlight filtering through the window. Dean walked around, rocking her, pulling the bottle of milk out of his back pocket. 

 

“You hungry?” He shook the bottle.   
  
Claire reached for the bottle and stubbornly pulled it forward, suckling and sleepily kicking her legs. The blue-eyed girl reached out and grabbed one of Dean’s fingers, examining it curiously.   
  
Dean grinned. At least one of his kids liked him. Curling his finger in her hand, he watched her drain the bottle. Claire pulled back and murmured nonsensical words, blowing bubbles and wiping her face on Dean’s shirt without a care in the world. Cas’ yelp came from downstairs, followed by James’ hysterical giggled. “No! No throwing!” Cas’ voice whined up to Claire’s room.   
  
Dean carried Claire downstairs. “Everyone okay?” He asked, still stressed. Were they gonna have to make a whole new room for Alex and Jack?   
  
Castiel sighed and turned around, an annoyed look on his face. There was green baby food all over his face and body, his baby bump still slightly prominent but disappearing slowly. “He got this from you. I’m not athletic.” He accused grumpily.   
  
Dean grinned. “But I looked hot as hell in my football uniform, right?” He winked.   
  
“I haven’t seen you get out the old uniform since graduation, so I can’t confirm.” Castiel teased, giving Dean a playfully challenging look. “But I look great in my outfits, don’t I?” Cas asked in a light voice, the tip of his tongue touching the back of his teeth as he turned away and leaned down to clean up the mess James made.   
  
“I think you’d look nice in a cheerleader uniform, actually,” Dean said wistfully, slapping Cas’ ass with his free hand.   
  
“Mmm, good thing your birthday is coming up.” Castiel flirted, his ass bouncing back against Dean's hand. Cas loved it when Dean would slap his ass, not spanking as much as him walking past, knowing that Dean was unable to resist a simple touch.   
  
Dean smirked. “Yeah, it is.” In all honesty, he had forgotten.   
  
“And what does Daddy want for his birthday?” Castiel asked, trying to speak in codes in front of their kids.   
  
“You,” Dean smirked, still rocking Claire, putting down her empty bottle.   
  
“Specifics.” Castiel teased and leaned back against the counter, crossing his arms and watching Dean with soft eyes.   
  
Dean shrugged, not wanting to explain how hard he was gonna fuck Cas in front of two kids. “Maybe go out to a nice dinner. I mean, I  _ am _ turning Twenty.”   
  
“Daddy’s getting old, isn't he?” Castiel asked James as he unbuckled his seat straps. James giggled and nodded, squirming around when Cas picked him up. “Daddy’s a grandpaaaa!” He said happily. Even Claire cracked a little smile, her teeth just starting to come in.   
  
Dean rolled his eyes. “Twenty isn’t old.” He assured Cas and himself.   
  
“Mmm, I don’t know. Daddy can’t dance the way he used to.” Castiel teased James, earning another spurt of laughter. “His hips and back are old. I think he’s going to need a wheelchair by next year.” Cas insisted in faux sadness. James grinned and giggled, waving his spoon around. “Then avocado Kadabra?” Cas laughed and nodded, nuzzling their noses together. 

 

“Sure, Bumblebee.”   
  
Dean played with Claire. “Daddy used a wheelchair when he was seventeen.”   
  
“Mhm, that means you’re  _ really _ old.” Castiel teased, smiling fondly. “Maybe I have to top now, so you don’t hurt yourself or sprain your back.”   
  
“I’d like that.” Dean winked, going over to the kitchen and getting out an apple.   
  
“Hey! I was kidding! You’re supposed to be offended!” Castiel whined, pouting grumpily.   
  
Dean smirked again, taking a bite off of his apple. “Maybe I can show you just how offended I am after the kids go to bed.”   
  
“I don’t think you  _ can _ with those back problems.” Castiel retorted playfully, standing and holding James on his hip with a grin.   
  
Dean tossed the baby bottle in the sink, chuckling. “We’ll see...” he sat on the ground, playing with Claire.   
  
Castiel sighed and sat James down next to Dean, standing and walking into the kitchen. “Yeah right, mister one pump chump!” He teased, learning the nickname from Dean himself. 

 

James whined when Cas set him down and stood up, using Dean for balance before he set off waddling after Cas, arms out wide. “Daddy no! Come back!”   
  
Dean’s breath caught in his throat, and he yelped. “C-Cas!” He pointed to James with a shaky finger.   
  
Castiel jumped and turned around. “What?” He asked quickly before his eyes followed Dean’s finger. You could practically  _ see _ his heart swell and his eyes tear up. “Get your phone!” Cas squeaked and kneeled, holding his arms out. “Well come here, big guy!” He cooed, causing James to giggle and waddle closer, almost falling and steadying himself.   
  
Dean quickly whipped his phone out and recorded his son’s first steps. "Look at Jimmy!" He gasped out, talking to Claire even though she didn't understand.   
  
Castiel giggled happily when James tumbled into his arms, his face immediately burrowing into his fluffy black hair. “You’re so strong! Look at you!” James squirmed excitedly, waving his spoon around. “I wizard!” He squeaked and immediately started waddling towards Dean.   
  
Dean looked up at Cas. "Can you hold Claire?"   
  
Castiel hesitated, shyly tucking his arms back and looking down. “Dean. She hates me. I don’t want to cause any havoc like I already have, we’re doing so well with her...”   
  
Dean scooted forward, kissing Cas' cheek as their son waddled between them. "I love you, Cas. She loves you. Just give it a try?"   
  
Castiel whined and nervously took Claire into his arms, his eyes squeezed shut and his chest rising and falling. James tumbled into Dean's lap and squealed, waving his spoon and poking Dean's chest. “I flew!”   
  
Claire giggled and cooed, poking Cas's green shirt with her fingers. Dean held James close to him. "Yeah, you did..."   
  
Castiel's breathing slowed down, his arms relaxing his and his breath hitching. He slowly peeked his eyes open, met with the sight of his daughter smiling at him for the first time. Cas teared up, smiling back with all his love. “Oh god, you’re beautiful. And you have your daddy’s hair...and my eyes...” He started whispering, his hand carefully reaching up and stroking her hair, almost like she would break if he wasn’t using feather light touches.   
  
Claire giggled, tugging at his shirt. "C-Casth." She lisped out. Dean had to stop himself from being jealous. Jacks first steps had been towards Cas, and now Claire's first word was his name? Dean knew he was being an asshole, but he couldn't help it.   
  
Castiel froze, a large smile cracking over his face. “Oh my god! Ohmygod!  _ Dean! _ She said my name!” He rambled happily, scooting over to Dean and nuzzling him. “That means you must’ve told her my name a lot. You need to teach her yours.” He teased, practically seeing the jealousy on his fiancé's face. Cas looked down at Claire and sat her up a bit. “This is Dean, your daddy. He’s a goof.” He said fondly and pointed at Dean.   
  
Claire looked at Dean. "E-Ean..." She managed to choke out, and Dean almost felt like crying. He was so fucking glad he got everything on video.   
  
“Yeah! Good job!” Castiel cooed and pressed a kiss to her forehead. He leaned up to Dean’s ear and let out a breathy noise, nipping at his earlobe. “You gave me these. Don’t make me explain how wonderful it was.  _ You’re _ the reason why these beautiful children exist.”   
  
Dean bit his lip, turning to Cas. "If you keep whispering like that, there's gonna be another baby soon." His voice was low, and James ended up toddling to the couch, trying to climb up on it.   
  
“Yeah? You sure your old back can handle it?” Castiel teased, biting Dean’s bottom lip and tugging it before he let go and stood up, stretching seductively. He walked over and sat down with Claire.   
  
Dean raised an eyebrow and went over, grabbing Cas's ass possessively. Dean shrugged. "Don't know what you're talking about.”   
  
“Mhm. Take James up to his room and put him to bed. I’ll do the same with Claire.” Cas hummed and stalked off.   
  
Dean chuckled and picked James up. "You tired, big boy?" He asked, starting to walk up the stairs.   
  
James shook his head and squealed, squirming in Dean's arms. “No! I stay up with you!”   
  
Dean bit his lip. "Daddy's busy, sweetheart. But later?" He tried to bargain.   
  
James whined and pouted, crossing his arms. “You just go play with Daddy instead!” He whimpered.   
  
Dean tried not to smile. "I'll take you and Claire and Alex and Jack to the park after, okay?" Damn. He could not believe he had four kids.   
  
“Okay!” James giggled quickly and tumbled back into his crib in excitement. He got comfy and smiled, waving. “Night night!”   
  
Dean grinned and ran to the bedroom, yanking his clothes off. Castiel laughed and laid back on the bed. “Hello.” He purred fondly.   
  
"Hey there." Dean stood in his green boxers, looking at Cas.   
  
“Come here, big boy,” Castiel said seductively, spreading his legs and making a space for Dean to lay on.   
  
Dean smirked getting an idea. "Nah." He shrugged, going over and laying down. "I'm tired."   
  
“I fucking hate you and your old man dick.” Castiel huffed moodily and rolled over, pulling the pillows over his head. “I’m engaged to a teasing asshole. That’s what. Gets you worked up and then goes to bed. A one pump chump. Can’t last more than a minute so he just goes to bed instead of falling asleep while fucking you. Not even a good lay!” Castiel ranted, poking all of Dean’s buttons to get Dean back. He pulled the covers up and bundled himself up in a pout.   
  
Dean’s lips were sealed to keep in his laughs. "Didn't know you felt so strongly about my dick, Cas."   
  
“Shut up. You don’t get anything for the next week. That’s right. A  _ week. _ I can be evil too.” Castiel ranted and pulled his blankets up higher to cover his face.   
  
Dean sat up, crawling over. "You're not serious...?" He put a hand on where he thought Cas's thigh would be.   
  
Castiel huffed and shuffled over a bit, letting out a pouting noise. “Stop teasing me!” He whined and stood up, moving to pull his clothes on. “My children are teases. My future husband is a tease. They didn’t learn that from me!” The boy complained to himself with puppy eyes.   
  
Dean chuckled softly. "Teasing is part of the fun." He said in a low voice that he knew turned Cas on.   
  
Cas whined and turned around, chucking his shirt so it landed on Dean’s face. “Stop it! You know I like your sexy voice!” He whimpered sadly.   
  
Dean laughed, tossing the shirt to the side. "Remember that stripper pole I said I was gonna get installed?" He whispered.   
  
“Mhm,” Castiel said grumpily, crossing his arms and tossing another shirt just to annoy him, watching it land on Dean’s face with a smirk.   
  
"You wanna go try it out?" Dean ducked when he saw the shirt flying at him.   
  
Castiel paused before a smile spread over his face. “You didn’t...! Dean!” He squeaked and giggled, jumping on Dean happily.   
  
Dean chucked and picked Cas up, carrying him to their hidden room. The pole was silver and shiny, just waiting for someone to touch it.   
  
Castiel ran over, immediately swinging around it and flattening his back to it, his legs out wide. He rolled his hips as he lowered himself, mouthing lyrics and gyrating.   
  
Dean smirked, his cock hardening. "Gonna put on a show for me?"   
  
“Mmmm, maybe.” Castiel hummed and crooked a finger, beckoning Dean seductively.   
  
Dean moaned softly, falling prey to Cas as he walked over with wide eyes. Castiel wrapped his hand around the underside of Dean’s jaw when he was close enough and pulled him flat against him, biting his lip. The smaller boy pulled Dean closer, trailing his lips over the shell of his ear. “But...I’m tired.” Cas purred, parroting Dean’s earlier words. He slid out from under Dean and walked towards the door, slapping Dean’s ass playfully along the way. “Goodnight!”   
  
Dean was left speechless, and he chased after Cas. "What the fuck?" He growled lowly, his hands tight on Cas's waist.   
  
“What?” Castiel asked in confusion, staring up at Dean with round eyes. “Thank you for the gift, by the way. I love it.” He teased and booped Dean’s nose.   
  
Dean ground his boner against Cas's body. "You know what.”   
  
“If I remember correctly, you are also tired,” Castiel said, giving Dean his smug/bratty face. It was the face he used when he was getting revenge from Deans teasing.   
  
Dean grumbled but pulled away. "Am I at least allowed to jerk off?"   
  
“Nope. You can’t get off unless you fuck me.” Castiel stated matter of factly, giving Dean an innocent smile.   
  
Dean moved against him again, grinding against Cas. "Then let me fuck you...'   
  
“You know you don’t need permission...big boy.” Castiel said lowly, his smile turning cheeky and sultry.   
  


“Mmm, suck me off, baby boy,” Dean grumbled into Cas’ ear.

  
Cas huffed and rolled his eyes, sinking to his knees. “Goddammit.” He muttered and pulled Dean’s cock towards his mouth, sucking it down to the base in one go.   
  
Dean moaned shakily. "I'll eat you out before I fuck you..." He promised, his hand in Cas's black hair.   
  
“Mmmhm.” Castiel hummed teasingly around Dean’s cock, the whole length stretching his lips. The blue-eyed boy bobbed his head, suckling sloppily and grazing his teeth in feather light touches.   
  
"F-Fuck!" Dean gasped out, bucking his hips. Damn, Cas was good at this.   
  
Cas mewled, tracing Dean’s hipbones and trailing his tongue through his slit. “Mhm?” He hummed smugly. Dean tugged on Cas's hair in pleasure as he all but shoves his cock down his fiance's throat. Castiel swallowed thickly, hollowing his cheeks and bobbing his head. Dean's eyes rolled back into his head as he came embarrassingly quickly, pulling out and shooting his load on Cas's face.   
  
Castiel squeaked and opened his eyes, cum framing his cheekbones and blue eyes perfectly. “Dean!” He scolded in a pout.   
  
Dean smirked, feeling kind of like a douchebag. But hey, Cas was fucking hot on his knees like that. "I'm sorry, baby." He said softly, grabbing a rag and starting to wipe up his face.   
  
Castiel chuckled and sucked on Dean’s thumb when it was close, winking at Dean playfully. Dean finished cleaning him up and winked at Cas. "I think I remember saying something about eating you out....?"   
  
Castiel practically purred, his wings unfolding from his back and flapping. He disappeared in thin air, falling back onto their bed languidly with Dean in tow.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp. Cas is fucking powerful, and GUESSS WHOOOOS BACKKKKK. I have no clue what happened and its late gnight *passes out*

Castiel woke up to the sound of screaming children and immediately stood up, jogging off to pick up his twins out of James’ crib. He cradled them carefully and cooed, humming a song to try and calm them down. Dean woke up with a grumble, rolling out of bed, going to Claire's room. "Why did we think four babies was a good idea?" He called Cas as he grabbed her bottle from the mini fridge in her room and walked back to James’ room.    
  
Castiel frowned and turned around. “It wasn’t by choice. Do you wish it didn’t happen?” He asked nervously.   
  
Dean raised an eyebrow. "I'm just teasing, Cas." He yawned, leaning in to kiss Cas before he remembered his own breath probably tastes like shit, so he kissed Cas's cheek instead.   
  
Castiel gave a small smile and nodded, giggling at his sleepy fiancé. Dean never was a morning person. The blue-eyed boy leaned in to steal a kiss from Dean’s lips happily.   
  
Dean grinned. "You sure you wanna do that?" He slipped his tongue into Cas' mouth, knowing damn well it tastes like stale cum. Castiel squeaked and pulled back, bursting into laughter. “Stop it! I’m trying to be cheesy.”   
  
Dean chuckled, winking. "I love you." He rubbed his eye with his free hand when Claire finished her milk.   
  
Cas smiled and pressed a kiss to Dean’s cheek. “I love you too. Now I have to go look for a job or we will die when paying future bills. Can you watch the kids?” He asked as he fed his two twins. Shit. Dean's tattoo consultation was today at noon. "Uhm, I kind of had plans..." Dean hated letting people down.   
  
Castiel looked up curiously. “With what?” He asked with a smile. Alex and Jack kicked at each other a bit, causing Cas to coo and shush them.   
  
Dean ran a hand through his hair. He didn't want to tell Cas, he wanted it to be a surprise. "It's about the house. We need to add an extra room for Alex and Jack." He lied.   
  
“Cool!” Castiel said in excitement. Alex immediately glared at Dean and smacked his fist against Cas’ chest, trying to get Cas’ attention back to him. “Well, call me if you need help.”   
  
Dean nodded, feeling his palms itch. They always did that whenever he lied to Sam or Cas. "I think I'm gonna eat breakfast then go."   
  
Castiel nodded and smiled, handing Alex to Dean carefully. “Can you go get him dressed while you do? It would be a big help.” He asked awkwardly, kissing Dean on the cheek and dashing to their room. “Okay, thanks bye!”   
  


Dean nodded and put Claire down, taking Alex to James' room, where all his stuff was. Alex squinted with a judgemental look, knocking Dean's hands away when he tried to put on his onesie.   
  
"Please?" Dean begged, looking into Alex's green eyes, a copy of his own.   
  
Alex poked Dean’s chest with his feet, squirming around and grumpily hitting things to try and roll over. Dean sighed, trying again. "C'mon.... " he said loudly, to distract Alex from noticing that Dean was slipping it on his feet.   
  
Alex grunted and stared at Dean with a stubborn look that could only be his own, his black hair barely visible. He definitely got his parents determination and hot-headedness. As soon as Alex tried to kick Dean’s chest and whined, reaching forward to hit Dean's hands.   
  
"I love you, but you need to calm down." Dean was starting to get frustrated, but no way was he gonna take it out on Alex. Dean just tried again. Alex poked Dean and squinted knowingly, crossing his arms with a hard set look. Yep. He was  _ definitely _ Dean’s son.   
  
Dean rubbed his eyes. "Please?" He asked again, pulling on the onesie a little more persistently.   
  
Alex whined and kicked through the whole way, pulling his arm as hard as he could when Dean tried to wrangle it inside of his sleeve. Cas walked in and smiled, sitting with Jack on the floor. “Oh, he’s an angel...really Dean. It seems like all of our kids are really well behaved so far. No offense, but you couldn’t have given them that.” Cas teased and scooped Alex up, not noticing the smug look the baby shot towards Dean. “Did your daddy take good care of you? Mhm?” Cas cooed on the way out.   
  
Dean chuckled and shook his head before he got dressed. "Need me to pick up anything?" He called, making himself a bagel.   
  
“Condoms!” Castiel called with a teasing tone at the end of it. “Just ran out from the three you used last night!” His distant laughter could be heard at the end of the sentence.   
  
Dean rolled his eyes, but he was smiling. "Love you!" He called as he closed the door behind him, getting in the car and driving to the tattoo parlor.   
  


\---

  
Castiel was running around the house, Claire in a baby carrier on his back, Jack in one on his front and Alex in his arms. “James! Put Daddy’s action figure down! You know he loves his Batman limited edition toy!” Cas whined and reached for James with his left arm desperately as he chased him around the couch in circles, trying to balance his other kids.   
  
Dean strolled in and started laughing at the scene. Strolling over, he picked James up and put the action figure down. "Miss me?" He winked at Cas.   
  
“Yes! It’s almost dinner time! Where were you?” Castiel whined, all the children on his body playing with his clothes or hair or face. He looked like a mess.   
  
Dean bit his lip. "With our realtor." He lied.

 

Alex looked over at Dean and let out a noise of discontent, staring him down grumpily. Cas tilted his head. “What’s the realtor’s name?”   
  
Shit. "Ashlyn Monroe." Dean lied blatantly. That was the name of his tattoo artist.   
  
“Ashlyn? I thought you ‘didn’t trust female realtors because they were too proper during all the last showings’.” Castiel mocked in a deeper voice dorkily, bowing his legs out to pretend to be Dean in his gruff self.   
  
Dean laughed, shrugging. "She was the only one the agency had on hand."   
  
“Dean. You’re tapping your foot.” Castiel said blankly and stared at Dean with a squint.   
  
Dean stopped tapping his foot, another give away he had that he was lying. "So?" He absentmindedly scratches his palms.   
  
“You’re lying. I can tell by your nervous habits. Just be honest.” Castiel said coaxingly and walked towards the kitchen, trying to get dinner ready and not drop the kids at the same time.   
  
Dean shook his head. "I'm not lying, Cas." He said defensively, putting James down to waddle around.   
  
“Dean,” Castiel said sharply and sat the tongs down. “Why are you leaving in the morning and coming back at night without a reason? Hell. Last night you used three condoms for me to jerk you off with, and you even tasted yourself. You didn’t want to have sex. I don’t know what I’m doing wrong. So if you’re seeing someone, just tell me now while I can handle it.” He said stubbornly, staring Dean down to force an answer from him.   
  
Dean rolled his eyes. "You done?" He asked sarcastically. He didn't want to tell Cas about the tattoo, he wanted it to be a surprise more than anything.   
  
Castiel stared at Dean in disbelief before he slammed the towel down off his shoulder, marching past Dean and scooping James up along the way. “You could’ve just told me.” He snapped and raced up the stairs, locking himself in James’ room to get his kids ready for bed.   
  
Dean sat down and rubbed his eyes, starting to eat the plate Cas set aside for him. Tomorrow, when he got the tattoo, Cas would understand.   
  
Cas looked at James with teary eyes, taking a shaky breath. “You’ll still love me? Even if you have a third parent? You’d love me the same?” He asked nervously and pulled James into his lap.   
  
James frowned and wiped Cas's eyes. "No cry, Daddy." He said in his childish voice. Dean ended up washing Claire and putting her to bed, before he drank a beer and passed out on the couch, setting an alarm so he could get up and go get his tattoo.   
  
“It’ll be okay, James. I promise. Go to bed now, okay baby?” Castiel coaxed sadly and stood up, ignoring the icy feeling in his veins. The blue-eyed boy lifted James into his crib and laid him down, carefully settling Alex and Jack next to him. The boys all cuddled together, and James fell asleep quickly, his two brothers at his sides.   
  
Castiel came downstairs with James in his arms in the morning, his dark circles back again and his eyes puffy. He held the toddler on his hips as he prepared his breakfast, ignoring James’ concern. The blue-eyed boy strapped James into the high chair and sat down in front of him, pushing his plate of peanut butter and bananas forward.   
  
Dean looked at Cas warily as he made coffee. "Morning." He bent down, kissing Cas' cheek.   
  
Castiel remained unmoving, watching James and standing, walking past Dean quickly. “You’re leaving?” He asked quietly.   
  
Dean rubbed his eyes. "Yeah, but this time is the last, I swear." Dean was excited about his tattoo, he was going to get five cartoon bees on his right wrist since Cas called the kids "bumblebee" all the time. The color of the bees was going to match the eye color of the person, and the flying trails of the bees would be the person’s birthday on Dean’s left wrist.   
  
Castiel flinched and his was practically trembling. “How can you say that?! It’s them or us, you know! Them or us.” He rambled, looking like he was going to have a mental breakdown.   
  
"I'm not fucking cheating on you, Cas," Dean said slowly.   
  
Castiel took in a shuddering breath. “You sound like it. If you weren’t you wouldn’t be so mean about it.” He whimpered, ignoring the way James reached his pudgy arms out towards Cas in concern for a hug.    
  
Dean picked James up, rocking him. "I'm just stressed, Cas. I'm sorry."   
  
Castiel anxiously sucked in a breath, folding his arms on the counter and burying his face in them, trying not to cry. “Just go. Go, I’ll see you later.” He said quickly.   
  
Dean bit his lip, but he just kept telling himself Cas would understand once he saw the tattoo. Getting in the Impala, he drove to the parlor.   
  
Castiel cuddled with James for a while before he finally got a hold of himself. Dean wasn’t cheating. He wouldn’t have admitted it if he was. He was too much of a coward, he’d keep making up excuses. Cas sighed and picked up his phone, staring at it for a while. “We’re going to FaceTime daddy, okay? Say hi.” He told James and held him in his lap, FaceTiming Dean nervously.   
  
The needle started jabbing into Dean’s skin, and a minute later his phone started to ring. With his free hand, he pulled it out and picked up the call, only trying to get his face in the frame so Cas wouldn't see the tattoo parlor. "Hello?" His voice was strained, he was trying to hold back groans of pain.   
  
Castiel was looking down at James as the toddler waved with a big smile, bouncing up and down. “Hey...I just wanted to apologize. I was being overdramatic when I thought you were cheating. I mean...it’s not like you are. I just get nervous about it...you could find someone so much better, but I try my best to be worthy..” Cas started and glanced up, frowning when he saw Dean’s scrunched up and sweaty look. “Are you okay?” James squirmed and got right up in the camera, squinting. “Yeah. Is Dada okay?” He asked.    
  
Dean smiled weakly, nodding. This tattoo hurt like a son of a bitch, way more than the last one. The buzzing from the tattoo gun filled the air, and it sounded strangely like a vibrator. Cas frowned and a look of recognition from the sound spread over his face. “That’s a vibrator.” He said in a hushed voice. A practical light bulb spread over his face and he quickly stood, leaving James laying on the bed with the phone as he ran out. “Dada? I have phone!” James squeaked and rolled off the bed, grabbing the phone and waddling out the door after Cas. “I can’t find Dada.” He whined and peeked in every room with a giggle. “Daddy! No hide and seek!”   
  
Dean sighed in relief when his first wrist was finished. Switching hands, he started to get worried. "James, check our room." Usually, Dean would be a lot more concerned, but the pain was overwhelming.   
  
James waddled to their room and giggled when he found Cas. “Dada-! You okay?” He asked and padded over, not realizing his father was having a mental breakdown. “You said you would love me if you had a third parent, right? Well, we have to go. We have to go, bumble bee. Come on.” Cas said nervously, picking James up. “Let’s get your siblings.” He murmured into James’ shoulder, hugging him close. “We go get ice cream?” James asked with excitement. “Yes, ice cream. Come on, I need fresh air.” Castiel murmured and set James down as he started getting Alex and Jack situated. “Bye Daddy! We bring you ice cweam!” James chirped and smacked the red button to end the call like it was a game. Cas had James and his babies in a stroller and he was out the door, walking swiftly and taking shaky breaths. The blue-eyed boy stopped at a secluded park and sat down, fighting back tears. “Why can’t I be good enough?” Cas asked in a tiny voice.   
  
Shit. Dean's eyes widened and he knew there was nothing he could do until his tattoo was finished. Ten minutes later when it was done, he slapped the money into her hand and ran out of the door, his wrists burning, the ointment he was supposed to use on them in his pocket. Dean went home and looked around frantically. “Cas? Cas I’m sorry!”   
  
Castiel heard a twig snap behind him and stood up quickly, tensing when it wasn’t Dean. A group of men dressed in all black stepped out of the forest, holding bags. Cas immediately stood between them and his babies, his chest fluttering in nervous breaths. “What do you want..?” He asked slowly.   
  
The leader chuckled, looking Cas up and down. "Nothing." he chuckled, looking at his friends that were with him. Castiel swallowed thickly, handing his phone to James. “Stay back. Or I’ll have to hurt you.” He warned shakily, knowing he wouldn’t at the risk of getting caught.   
  
The leader chuckled. "How do you plan to do that?" He elbowed one of his goons lightly snickering at Cas. James slunk behind Cas the phone held tight in his hand. "What's wrong?" he asked innocently. "Nice kid you got there." One of the thugs chuckled, looking James up and down with a dangerous look in his eye.   
  
That’s when Cas recognized a voice from the leader. Castiel tensed and swiftly turned around, pulling James close and insistently pressing the phone closer. “Bumblebee, call Daddy. Go call daddy. Call him now and tell him “he’s back”. He’ll know. Run!” He said urgently and pushed him a bit to get him out of there. Cas immediately picked Alex and Jack up, taking Claire closer and tearing up. “Leave us alone you sick fucks.”   
  


Dean perked up when he heard his phone ring. "Cas, I'm so fucking sorry..."

 

James held the phone in tears, pulling it closer to his face and curling farther into his hiding spot. “Daddy help!” He cried out nervously.   
  
Dean's eyes widened, panic rising in his chest. "James?! What's wrong?!"

 

“Big men came out with bags! Daddy said ‘he’s back’! I’m scarwed.” James sniffled, his pink face standing out in the dim lightly from how close it was to the camera.   
  


Dean’s chest ached and he quickly stood, running out of the house. "Where are you guys?!”

 

“A-At the park,” James mumbled nervously, wiping his eyes. Dean got into his car and tracked Cas' phone with an app he’d never tell him about, speeding to the park.   
  
Lucifer sneered. "You fucking fags adopted four kids?" He looked at Cas with disgust, pulling off his mask.   
  
“Wouldn’t you like to know. You asshole. Go back to jail where you belong.” Castiel spat, tucking Claire into the baby carrier that was still strapped to his chest. Lucifer chuckled, rolling his eyes. "No such luck. Got out on good behavior."   
  
“Leave now. I’m warning you Lucifer.” Castiel said slowly, Alex and Jack burrowing closer out of fear. 

  
Lucifer smirked, ignoring Cas as he walked closer. "Where's Dean?" Lucifer knew how to get under Cas's skin. "He finally leave you for a woman? Not surprised." 

  
James looked up and saw the man walking closer before he crawled out of the hollow, running over. “Leave Daddy alone!” He yelled, making a move to go attack Lucifer. Cas caught him quickly and tucked him to his side, pushing him back. “James honey, no. Run. Please go. Let Daddy handle this.” Cas begged and glared at Lucifer. “He didn’t leave me. O-Okay. We’re just having t-troubles right now.”   
  
"Awe..." Lucifer cooed in mocked pity. "You want me to make you feel better?"   
  
“No. Go away,” Castiel said nervously and backed up steadily in large strides. “We’ll be going now!” He said and guided James in front of him.   
  
Lucifer moved forward and stepped in front of them. "No. You won't."

 

Dean haphazardly parked and started running to the playground. Castiel backed up, holding James close to his side and bumping back into another man from the gang, his heart racing. “Please. Just, not the kids. Please let them go. Then I’ll give you anything you want. Just let them go.”   
  
Lucifer smirked, nodding. “You’ll let me fuck you if I let your kids go?”   
  
Castiel swallowed thickly and took a shaky breath. He had to protect his kids. But he loved Dean. If he didn’t, they would hurt James and his babies. “Y-Yes.” He said in a tiny voice, clutching his twins to his chest.   
  
Dean ran into the clearing, his breathing ragged. “The hell are you doing here, Winchester?” Lucifer sneered, and Dean went over to them, his face red.   
  
Castiel immediately glued himself to Dean’s side, pulling James between them as more guys stepped out and circled them. “D-Dean. Take the kids and go, Okay? Please?” He asked nervously, pressing Alex and Jack into Dean's arms. For the first time, Alex clung to Dean instead of being grumpy, burying his tiny face into his father’s chest.   
  
Dean shook his head. “No way in hell am I leaving you, Cas.”   
  
Castiel practically teared up. “But the kids.” He whimpered, picking James up and holding him close. The blue-eyed boy was trying to stay calm, but that’s when James started crying. “No no no...shush...it’ll be okay. Don’t cry.” He cooed and bounced James on his hip carefully.   
  
Dean reaches into his waistband, pulling out a gun that used to belong to his father. Pointing at Lucifer, he growled. “Go.”

 

Cas’ eyes widened and he tended up, Lucifer only smirking at Dean’s gun. “That’s cute.” He drawled and nodded to his team. One by one they started pulling out knives and guns, the one next to Lucifer holding what could only be a machine gun. 

 

“Being in the mafia does you good, Winchester. Now, how about you give me the twink and the kids so I can sell them. Or I’ll kill your family painfully in front of you and unload this round into your skull.” Lucifer spat out, gesturing to the long chain of bullets hanging from the side of the gun. Castiel swallowed thickly and examined Lucifer’s face. 

 

“What happened to you?” He asked quietly, earning a wheezing cackle. “Jail. Jail happened to me. But guess what pretty boy. I know your secret. People like you, they don’t get happy lives. They get sold as a sex slave. Now get your pretty ass over here or I’ll shoot that little thing on your chest.” He purred, gesturing to Claire with the barrel of his gun.   
  
Dean swallowed thickly. “Why don’t you just take me?” He blurted out. “I’m hot. I’m tight, way tighter than he is, I’m practically a fucking virgin. Rape me, don’t touch them.”   
  
Lucifer smirked and nodded to a man near Dean. He stepped forward and tugged Dean away from Cas’ side, despite the boy’s protest. They pulled him out of the circle and Lucifer grinned at Dean. “Well well. I think you wanted this, Dean.”   
  
Dean glared at him. “Do whatever you’re gonna do.” His voice was tight. “Please, Cas take the kids to the car or some shit...” He thought, hoping Cas could hear his thoughts.   
  
Lucifer sighed and the man handcuffed Dean, starting to lead them to the car. A slow smirk grew over his face, his eyes locked on Dean’s as his head started getting forced to duck down so he could fit in the car. “Kill em,” Lucifer said and turned back to the group. Cas’ eyes locked on Dean’s through the crowd of people, time almost slowing. 

 

‘I love you.’ He mouthed, pulling James and Claire and Alex and Jack to his chest and falling to the floor, curling his body over them like a shell. The park practically lit up from the number of bullets shot at once, every man in the circle unloading a whole round in Cas’ direction. Lucifer turned and started sauntering towards the car, nodding to the driver.   
  
Deans heart stopped and he banged against the window with his sensitive hands and wrists. The door was locked with a child lock, which meant only the driver could open it. Getting out his gun, he shot the door, blasting it open. “Cas!!!” He screamed.

 

When the last gun clicked to a stop, the group burst out laughing, one of them freezing and hitting the other one on the arm. “What the...” Lucifer said slowly when he turned around. Lightning started to crackle, black wings unfurling into the sky, their full size causing the men to back up. Cas flapped his wings, sending the men flying backward and raising up ten feet in the air. He stared down at them, his eyes only a blue flashing light. His veins were outlined with a sizzling blue, his whole body alight with power.

 

Dean ran towards him, grateful. “Cas!”

 

Cas snapped his fingers and Dean landed in the car, his children appearing next to him and immediately bursting into tears. The bullets started shooting out of Cas’ body and flying to the floor, and that’s when the men started running. 

 

“You really shouldn’t have done that,” Cas said in a dangerous voice before thrusting his hand out, shouting angrily as a lightning bolt surged down and struck everyone in the area. Lucifer ran over and jumped in his own car, the driver running from the one Dean was in and following. “Go go go!” Lucifer yelled.

 

The Impala was shut down, Cas had absorbed energy from everywhere. Dean held the twins in his arms. “It’s okay. Daddy’s coming back, I promise.” He hoped it was a promise he could keep.

 

As Lucifer’s car sped off, Cas’ body slowly stopped sparking, going back to normal. The angel’s wings went still, a tired look on his face. He plummeted and hit the ground, his heavy wings lying in a ball around him.

 

Dean immediately jumped from the car and ran over to him. “Cas?” He asked, worried. “Shit” he hissed, crouching down next to him.

 

Castiel groaned before he sucked in a breath. His wing smacked Dean right in the face, his hands scrambling to pull himself upright. “Go away!” He yelped nervously, panting and looking around with frantic eyes.

 

Dean grit his teeth and plopped down next to Cas. Putting Alex and Jack in his lap, he put his wrists in Cas’ lap, the new tattoos on display.

 

Castiel calmed down when he realized it was Dean, his chest heaving a bit. “I’m sorry.” He murmured awkwardly and looked down, frowning at what he saw. “W-What? What is this?” Cas slowly stroked a finger over the tattoo, looking at it with curiosity.

 

Dean let Cas touch the tattoos. “It’s the reason I’ve been going out too much...”

 

Then it just clicked. “Oh! Why didn’t you just tell me it was a surprise! You worried me!” Cas scolded and swatted Dean’s arm sharply. “I’m going to punish you for that. You didn’t even try to not allude to the fact you were cheating. You’re a horrible liar.”

 

Dean smiled. "Do you like them?"

 

“They’re beautiful.” Castiel breathed out and picked up his crying children, cooing and pointing out each one. “Look! You’re our little bumble bees, hmmm?”

 

Dean laughed, wincing as Alex poked the sensitive skin. "I wanted to get something badass or hot, those are just you." He winked.

 

Castiel chuckled and kissed Dean gently. “You’re hot and badass. My wittle fiancé.” He teased fondly.

 

Dean smiled, blushing lightly. "I'm not wittle." He pouted.

 

Castiel laughed and hummed, pressing a kiss to Dean’s jaw. “You’re an awful dom. Gotta say.” He teased jokingly. “My wittle top.” He patted Dean’s crotch before acting like nothing happened, forcing a grin back from his face. Cas cradled his babies and nuzzled them, calming them down quickly.

 

Dean chuckled and rolled his eyes, taking hold of James. "Good boy. Called me, told me what was wrong. "

 

James puffed out his chest, his red eyes filling with pride. “I help dada?” He asked.

 

Dean nodded. "You helped Dada." He kissed James on the cheek.

 

Castiel smiled and watched James squeal with delight. “You’re such a good father...”

 

Dean smiled, almost shyly. "You are, too." He played with James.

 

Cas sighed and laid back, taking a deep breath. “I want to go lay down in bed and never get up again.” He groaned tiredly.

 

Dean laughed. "You don't wanna have a picnic? We're in a park already."

 

“The kids almost died and I was busy getting shot with over a thousand bullets. I think I’m okay right now.” Castiel said and kissed Dean’s jaw. “I just want to go home. It’s been a long day. And it’s getting dark. It’s not safe right now.”

 

Dean nodded and stood up, picking up Alex and Jack. "You good with holding Chrysanthemum?" The outrageously long name rolled off his tongue.

 

Castiel nodded, patting the baby that was held against his chest with a carrier. “Yes. I’ll get James as well.” He said and stood up, picking James up who was already falling asleep.

 

Dean cooed, holding his two kids and walking over to the car. "I swear if I become the fuckin dad with a minivan..."

 

“I’ll fuck you in the back seat.” Castiel singsonged playfully. “Luckily for you, you can fit six. Just make sure you use a condom or then you’re getting a minivan.”

 

Dean glared at Cas. "Not in front of the kids." He was joking, of course.

 

“They don’t understand, and James is almost asleep. Calm down.” Castiel teased and crawled into the backseat, sitting in the middle with James tucked in his lap, his kids on either side of him.

 

Dean put Claire in the car seat he begrudgingly installed. "Let's a go." He murmured, turning the car on.

 

Castiel smiled and scooted up, leaning over the front seat and nibbling and sucking at Dean’s neck as he drove. “I don’t know where I would be without you.” Cas breathed out.

 

Dean's hands tightened on the wheel. "Me either." He mumbled, his cheeks flushing. His neck was always sensitive.

 

Cas’ eyes flickered to Dean’s white knuckles, a smirk spreading over his face. “Gotcha.” He hummed and sucked over Dean’s pulse point. “I love teasing you.”

 

Dean cleared his throat. "I can tell..." He cleared his throat again, making a left turn.

 

“Do you not like this?” Castiel asked and pulled back, watching Dean with a concerned look.

 

"I love it," Dean admitted, his cheekbones tinged red.

 

“We can continue if you want. You just seem a bit distant.” Castiel murmured and sat back, cuddling the boy to his chest as they pulled up to the house.

 

Dean shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe?" He was still trying to process what happened at the park.

 

Castiel swallowed thickly and looked down, fidgeting. “We don’t have to. Just put Claire to bed and I’ll put the others up. Go sleep. You need it.” Cas said and pressed a kiss to Dean’s jaw, climbing out of the car and picking Alex and Jack up, balancing them all carefully and carrying them inside. He went up to James’ room and laid them all in his bed, tucking each one in and making sure they had room to move.

 

Dean felt bad that Cas was doing all the work, but he ended up stumbling to the couch and passing the fuck out. He was exhausted.

 

Castiel walked out of the room and noticed Dean was sleeping on the couch, his stomach dropping a bit. The smaller boy walked out and picked Claire up, cooing to her and taking her up to her room. Once he got her tucked in he went to his own room and took off his clothes, laying in his boxers. “Goodnight-“ Castiel started as he rolled over, met with an empty pillow on the left side of the bed. He swallowed thickly and laid on his stomach, cuddling Dean’s pillow to his chest sleepily.


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I havent posted in so long, the rp is going slow and I'm dealing with a lot. I picked my cutting habit back up and my therapist is trying to help me quit. I'll get some chapters out as soon as I can! And im working on more fanfics :)

Dean woke up in the middle of the night, thirsty. After drinking a beer, which was  _ not _ a good idea, he stumbled upstairs, flopping down next to Cas. Castiel jerked awake and sighed when he saw Dean, cuddling into his side immediately. He pulled back and sniffed, frowning. 

 

“Are you drunk?” Cas asked in concern, shifting so he could get a good look at Dean’s eyes.

 

Dean shook his head. "No..." He lied, his eyes droopy and bloodshot.

 

Castiel sighed and rubbed his eyes, sitting up. “Dean. Why did you get drunk? You were doing so well. C’mere.” Cas said and held his arms open.

 

Dean sniffled. "You... You got shot and shit. And I couldn't do anything to help..." He curled up in Cas's arms.

 

Castiel rubbed Dean’s back and nuzzled his jaw. “Dean...we’re in this together. Next time and I know it’s hard, just leave me and take the kids. If I tell you that means I can handle them. Remember? I can’t die unless it’s an angel blade.” He assured. “Don’t turn to drinking. Please? If you do then you’ll only end up like your father.”

 

Dean flinched when Cas said that last part. "I’m not gonna be like him." He swore.

 

“I know, Dean. Because you’re stronger. You have a heart. And I’m saying alcohol can change people. You know when I’m drunk I’m like an angry whore. At least I don’t think that’s who I am.” Cas explained with an awkward look, stroking Deans jaw and making him look up. “I love you, Dean. And you don’t have to fight this on your own.”

 

Dean nodded. "Don't wanna burden you with my problems..." He mumbled, still looking into those blue eyes.

 

“It’s not a burden. Dean.  _ You’re _ not a burden. People accept the love they think they deserve. And Dean, I know that you deserve this, a family who loves and cherishes you. But if you drink, you could throw it all away. Don’t leave me, Dean. Don’t leave us.” Castiel said sadly and pulled Dean into a loving kiss, his hands burying in Dean’s hair to pull him closer.

 

Dean worriedly shook his head. "Never..." He murmured, his lips pressed to Cas'. "Never fuckin leaving you. Don't even think like that."

 

Castiel mewled and kissed Dean with more passion, sucking in a shaky breath through his nose and arching a bit. “I love you so much.” He whined and nipped at Dean's lips.

 

Dean kissed him harder, almost bruising. "I love you, too." He pulled Cas closer.

 

Castiel moaned softly, gripping at Dean’s hair in fistfuls, his tongue curling with Dean’s and his hand shakily moving out. He snapped his fingers, the door swinging closed and the lights turning on dim enough for them to see. Cas held onto the nape of Dean’s neck, keeping him in place with feverish kisses.

 

Dean smiled. "It's like magic." He tried to joke but ended up moaning shakily instead.

 

“Shut up and kiss me, you dork,” Castiel mumbled and gently rocked his hips to get Dean to come back.

 

Dean laughed and snuggled closer until their bodies were pressed together. "As you wish." He murmured, kissing Cas deeply.

 

Cas moaned and kissed Dean back lazily, the only sound in the room was the sound of their lips, and Cas’ mewling and panting. “Sex or kiss until we fall asleep?” He mumbled distractedly.

 

"Kiss until we fall asleep..." Dean muttered against his lips. "Think I've got whiskey dick."

 

“Mmm, what does that mean?” Castiel mumbled back, his kisses becoming more prolonged and light.

 

Dean chuckled. "I'm, like, fuckin’ drunk and I can't cum."

 

“That sounds great. Unless your dick is soft. Then that’s not great because I like my cock’s  _ hard.” _ Castiel purred lazily, his eyes drooping with sleep.

 

"I would hope so..." Dean yawned, pressing his lips to Cas's sleepily.

 

Castiel giggled and kissed Dean back, pressing their lips together a couple more times before he slipped into sleep. His arms went limp, a peaceful look on his face as he relaxed back against the pillows. Dean kissed his unmoving lips a final time before he passed out also, his face buried in Cas's neck.

 

\---

 

Castiel woke up in the morning with bleary eyes, squirming and relaxing after he realized that he and Dean were tangled together like headphones coming out of a pocket. Cas closed his eyes again, the arm that was folded over Dean’s face pulling his head to his chest happily.

 

Dean was still fast asleep, but he purred when he felt more of Cas's smooth skin. Castiel grinned mischievously. He put Dean’s hands on his waist and rolled over, straddling him playfully. “Wake up sleepy head...” He cooed and rolled his hips against Dean’s crotch, trying to coax a morning wood just to annoy Dean.

 

Dean was already half hard, and feeling Cas's pert ass against him was driving his body insane. "Mmm..." He mumbled in his sleep.

 

Castiel laughed and kissed at Dean’s neck, rocking himself against Dean’s cock a bit harder. “Mhmm...adorable.” He singsonged. “Wake up...”

 

Dean’s eyes blearily blinked open. "huh?" He asked thickly, his hard cock poking into Cas's ass.

 

Castiel bit his lip and sat on Dean’s stomach, taking off his boxers. “I’m going to make you feel good. Just relax.” Castiel said slowly and snapped his fingers, sinking down onto Dean’s now lube covered cock.

 

Dean's hips jerked upwards, feeling his cock enveloped in heat. "Shit..." he hissed.

 

Castiel gasped and reached down, pinning Dean’s hips. “No! Lie still.” He said and started grinding in little circles.

 

Dean whined but forced himself to stay still. "F-Fuckin tight..."

 

“I’ll always be tight for you, Daddy.” Castiel hummed and clenched around Dean’s cock, rising up and falling down languidly.

 

Dean moaned, bucking his hips up. "Fucking love this... Love  _ you." _

 

“I love you too, baby,” Castiel whispered, cupping Dean’s face and his hips stilling. “I love you so much. Never forget that.”

 

"Never forgettin’ it.." Dean repeated, rolling his hips up

 

Cas gasped, grabbing at Dean’s hands and holding them tight. “I love you so much!” He whined again, his head falling forward.

 

Dean chuckled and held Cas's hips tight as he started to thrust upwards into him. Castiel cried out and quickly flattened his hands to Dean’s abdomen, pressing down in an effort to keep him still. “N-No! I’m supposed to be in charge- o-ohh~..” Cas trailed off, his eyes fluttering closed as he squirmed in Dean’s hold.

 

Dean angled his hips and started fucking into his prostate. "Do you want me to stop?" He whispered lowly.

 

“Oh my  _ god!” _ Castiel wailed, his eyes bugging open and his hands grabbing at Dean’s chest. He squirmed and trembled, gasping for breath. “D-Dean! P-Please!”

 

"Please what?" Dean smirked, holding Cas' hips down as he made the boy take it.

 

“O-Oh fuck I’m gonna cum...” Castiel moaned throatily, his head falling back and his stomach sucking in. He grabbed at Dean’s hands and held on, a tiny wail passing his lips. Cas had never been more turned on in his entire life. Dean was just making him take his cock over and over, and he couldn’t even remember what he was complaining about in the first place.

 

Dean smirked. “Gonna cum on my cock, bitch? Not even gonna touch yourself. You’re gonna let me cum inside you again, give you another fucking child...” Filthy words poured out of Dean’s mouth.

 

Castiel wailed and came instantly, his eyes rolling back and his hands grasping onto Dean's chest. “C-Condom!” He choked out through the pleasure, cumming all over Dean’s chest and shivering with a high pitched moan.

 

Dean smirked and pulled out. “We’ll use a condom next time...” He smirked, pushing Cas down. “For now.... your mouth.”

 

Cas moaned and quickly sucked Dean’s cock into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down. He  _ loved _ sucking Dean off, almost as much as getting fucked by him.

 

Dean writhed and moaned. "F-Fuckin good at this!" He gasped out, his toes curling.

 

“I had a good teacher.” Castiel purred as he popped off Dean’s cock, licking around the head. He moved down to Dean’s balls, sucking them both into his mouth and moaning hungrily.

 

Dean's eyes rolled back into his head as he came explosively, his hips bucking up as his cum shot out of him.

 

Castiel moved quickly, swallowing everything that he could, pulling back and lapping at the softening head. “Mmmm, someone’s excited.” He hummed playfully.

 

"Cas!" Dean whined, bucking his hips up. "I'm excited because you're fucking hot!'

 

Castiel clapped a hand over his mouth and turned his head away to keep from laughing. “Dean. I’m not hot.” He said after he calmed down.

 

Dean sat up, breathless. "Yeah, you are." He grinned and pulled Castiel into his lap.

 

“Mmm, no,” Castiel said with a smile, grinding his round ass on Dean’s sensitive cock.

 

"Cas..." Dean's eyes fluttered shut. "I wanna make  _ you _ cum... "

 

“Well doesn’t look like you want to since you’re not doing anything. So I’m going to make you cum again.” Castiel said playfully, leaning in to kiss his way down Dean’s chest, hovering by his cock.

 

Dean pushed him off grumpily. "So rude." He said, but there was no real heat behind his words. Castiel laughed and wrapped a hand around Dean’s cock. “I think you just like cumming. Sorry.” He teased, stroking the length to try and make it harden.

 

Dean smacked his hand away. "No touching." Leaning down, he started sucking and licking Cas' neck.

 

Castiel let out a noise of complaint, but it died in his throat as soon as Dean's lips touched his neck. The blue-eyed boy moaned, burying his hands in Dean’s hair with a gasp.

 

"So needy..." Dean purred, grinning. "You want me to eat you out, baby? Lick you and bite you until you cum untouched?"

 

Castiel whined, his eyelids fluttering a bit. “Anything. Anything you want.” He whispered.

 

Dean smirked. "Not so sassy anymore, hmm?"

 

“No. B-But I will be if it wipes that smug look off your face,” Castiel said breathlessly. “Now shut up and fuck me or something.”

 

"Or something," Dean replied, his hand slipping in between Cas' legs

 

Castiel spread his legs immediately, pulling them up to his chest and out. “Dean! Hurry up!” He whined impatiently.

 

"So impatient..." Dean slowly kissed down Cas' chest.

 

Cas let out a desperate noise, arching into Dean's lips and grabbing his hair. “Please...I need it.”

 

Dean took Cas's nipple into his mouth, humming around it. "I know you do, baby...."

 

“Oh, Jesus fuck.” Castiel breathed out, holding onto Dean with a whimper. “Suck on them.”

 

Dean did exactly that, sucking and nibbling on Cas's pretty pink nipples, his eyes widening when he tasted warm milk on his tongue. Castiel let out a throaty moan, his head falling back as a look of pleasure spread over his face. “Y-Yes. Mmmmhnn.” He hummed in bliss.

 

Dean sucked harder, trying to pull more milk out of Cas. Dean filled his mouth with milk before he kissed Cas on the lips, feeding the boy his own milk with a chuckle.

 

Cas hummed, kissing Dean deeply and curling their tongues together. “You still need to fuck me.” He muttered in warning, licking into Dean’s mouth.

 

Dean smirked. "How could I forget?" He sat up, reaching over and grabbing a condom. "We using it?"

 

“Yes. I’m not pumping out a fifth baby.” Castiel said, lying back and spreading his legs. “I wish you were an angel too, that would be fun.” He teased.

 

Dean smirked as he rolled the condom onto his hard cock. "Mm... Yeah, you're right."

 

“Mmm, and what would you do as an angel?” Castiel asked with a playful look, pulling Dean down so he fell onto him.

 

Dean shrugged, biting his lip. "Use my angel powers as much as I fuckin could... Go around the world and heal people... "

 

Castiel smiled, almost feeling guilty he didn’t think of that. “Y-Yeah. I should do that. That sounds wonderful. Maybe I can fly to Africa or something in a blink of an eye. Help the sick.” He murmured and looked away shyly.

 

Dean smiled, rubbing his cock over Cas' tight pink hole. "Always so generous, Cas." He whispered, pushing in.

 

Castiel opened his mouth to say something but was cut off with a gasp, his eyelids fluttering a bit. “A-Am not.” He breathed out distractedly.

 

Dean smirked. "Yeah, you are. My perfect fiancé." He whispered, licking the shell of Cas's ear as he kept going.

 

Castiel’s breath hitched, his hands fisting in the sheets and his eyes fluttering shut. “You’re cheating.” He mumbled grumpily, scooting his head over so he couldn’t lick his ears. “And stop teasing!”

 

Dean just shook his head and sped his hips up, kissing Cas's collarbones, moaning softly. "F-Feels so good...even with the condom... "

 

Cas moaned and arched a bit, biting his lip in a blissful look. “Get out your damn camera. We aren’t gonna have much of a sex life with four kids.” He breathed out with a shaky mewl. “Jesus Christ I love your cock.”

 

Dean laughed airily, reaching into the bedstand, grabbing his camera. "Isn't Jesus your half-brother?" He asked, turning the camera on.

 

“Shut up or I just won’t say anything. You’re ruining the ambiance.” Castiel said with a pointed glare, watching the camera with a curious look. “Okay. Now what. We only did this once.”

 

Dean rolled his eyes, but he was still grinning as he set the camera up on the nightstand, perched up so it could record them. "We just have sex, baby boy..." He purred, rolling his hips.

 

Castiel slapped a hand over his mouth to muffle a high pitched keen, his head falling back. The blue-eyed boy's legs curled around Dean’s hips. “Y-You’re really unfair about this.” He mumbled behind his hand.

 

"Am I?" Dean raised an eyebrow. "How?"

 

“Stop being sexy!” Castiel whined, letting go of his mouth and pulling Dean down into a heated kiss, moaning softly and licking into his mouth.

 

Dean stiffened and moaned lowly into Cas's mouth, his hips speeding up. "Fuck, Angel..."

 

Castiel laughed and bit his lip, leaning their foreheads together. “Cmon, baby. This is your personal porno. Make it what you want. Because right now, it’s pretty boring.” He teased cheekily, trying to rile Dean up.

 

Dean raised a threatening eyebrow. "You want me to take you into the closet?"

 

“Mmmm, do what you want,” Castiel whispered playfully, leaning up to nip at Dean’s ears. “Unless your back can’t take it. Mister twenty-two-year-old.” He teased jokingly.

 

"Dude, you're like, six months younger than me." Dean shook his head and pulled out, getting off the bed and picking Cas up, bridal style. "We're gonna need a few more of these.." he picked up a couple condoms and the camera.

 

“I’m still twenty-one. Shut up.” Castiel mumbled with a huff, crossing his arms and leaning into Dean. “And may I ask what you’re planning, handsome fiancé?” He asked cheekily, batting his eyelashes.

 

Dean walked them towards the sex closet. "Gonna take you in there and fuck you with that machine while I watch..."

 

Castiel smirked and leaned up, his lips brushing Dean’s ear. “Are you sure you don’t wanna fuck me over and over? That would be so much better.”

 

Dean opened the door, turning on the low lights. "Don't worry. I'll fuck you too." He smirked, putting Cas down on the fucking machine. "You look so fucking hot when you're desperate and squirming around for dick."

 

Castiel whimpered and held onto Dean stubbornly. “No! No teasing, that’s not fair!” He whined and pouted, grabbing Dean’s dick and sliding it between his cheeks.

 

Dean moaned lowly. "Fuck, uh, okay." He rambled quickly and picked Cas up, going over to the bed, and quickly setting up the camera before he started fucking wildly into Cas.

 

Castiel cried out in surprise, scrambling for the bed sheets and throwing his head back. “Oh, fucking  _ shit!” _ He gasped out, arching desperately. Dean was fucking into him so fast and hard that he could hear the headboard clacking into a blur, his teeth almost rattling. “D-Dean! Dean oh fuck!” Cas rambled with a choked up voice.

 

"You like this, hmm? You like my big dick pounding into your tight little hole?" He hissed, practically making out with Cas' neck, leaving a slew of hickeys.

 

Castiel was babbling incoherently, grabbing at Dean’s hair in a haste to pull him closer. “F-Feels so good!” He cried out, his head falling to the side to make room for Dean’s mouth. Cas noticed the camera and moaned high in his throat, scrambling for a hold on Dean’s back while mouthing ‘harder’ over and over, making blissful faces of pleasure with each kiss to his neck as a surprise for Dean later.

 

"You like that? How I make you feel?" Dean growled, angling to hit Cas's prostate. "Can make you cum just by doin this... Don't have to put a hand on your damn cock..."

 

Castiel’s little show was stopped mid lip bite by a wail of pleasure. He smacked his hands down on Dean’s shoulder blades, digging his fingers in before his eyes rolled back into his skull.  _ “Dean!” _ Cas screamed, his voice laced with ecstasy. The blue-eyed boy jerked and trembled, tensing up as his orgasm rippled through him. He moaned and cried out with each wave, his body shaking under Dean’s until he stilled, jostling from Dean’s thrusts.

 

Dean was biting his lip to hold off his impending orgasm. "Fuck, baby boy... " He muttered, the tip of his cock pounding into Cas's sweet hole, slick and hot around him.

 

Cas choked out a stuttering gasp, his hips jerking and a look of shock spreading over his face. “O-Ohmyfuckinggod! Please don’t stop! Don’t stop, baby! Oh fuck yeah! More. More more more.” Cas rambled, his hands fisting in their bedsheets and his back arching up like he was strung tight with a string.

 

"Need something to suck on, slut?" Dean growled, shoving two fingers roughly into Cas' open mouth.

 

Castiel squealed, his lips sealing around Dean’s fingers as he tensed up at the nonstop pounding to his prostate. His eyes rolled back again, a wail muffled behind Deans fingers, his second orgasm throwing him reeling in delight. Dean bit into Cas' collarbone as he came, almost drawing blood from it. "Fuck!" He hissed, his cum filling up the condom.

 

Cas cried out, clenching around Dean’s cock and gasping in surprise. He ran his hands through Dean’s hair, stroking it soothingly. “Yeah...come on baby. Ride it out.” He coaxed, using his legs to guide Dean’s hips back and forth.

 

Dean almost whimpered as he kept thrusting, his softening cock still blurting out cum. "Cas..."

 

“That’s it...feels good, doesn’t it?” Castiel said softly, almost petting the back of Dean's head. “It’s okay. You can cum as many times as you want.” He assured with a smile.

 

"S-So nice and tight around me, baby..." Dean started to slow down, his heart jumping. God, he wished he was seventeen again.

 

Cas laughed and clenched rhythmically, rocking back against Dean. “Mhm? So big, stretching me out deliciously.” He purred into Dean's ear. Sometimes Dean needed to be babied like this. To be praised and stroked and murmured to. And Cas didn’t mind it one bit. Dean panted and pulled out, flopping down next to Cas in bed. "Fuck..."

 

“That was...” Castiel whispered hoarsely, looking over at Dean with ragged breaths. “Camera?”

 

Dean plucked it up off the nightstand. "I wish I still had my seventeen-year-old libido..." He said wistfully.

 

Castiel burst out laughing, holding his stomach while his gums pulled up. "Dean! We're only a year or two into our twenties!" He teased fondly, rolling over and kissing at Dean's jaw.

 

Dean laughed also, wrapping an arm around Cas. "I was seventeen five years ago!" He argued.

 

"Mmmm, such an old man." Cas joked, nuzzling their noses together. "I guess I'm going to have to leave you for someone youthful."

 

Dean rolled his eyes, but his grip on Cas's body tightened. "You wouldn't."

 

"You never know." Cas breathed out lowly in Dean's ear, trying to edge him on. "You're just so old, you could never make me cum anymore." He said in faux disappointment.

 

Dean growled lowly, looking at Cas with crackling green eyes. "You sure you wanna challenge me?"

 

"Maybe not, don't want you to throw out your back." Castiel sighed, standing and patting Dean's chest. "You rest up now, take a nap."

 

Dean lunged up and dragged Castiel into bed, pinning the smaller boy's hands above his head and nipping roughly at his neck.

 

Castiel yelped in surprise, his arms squirming and his head falling back. "Oh fuck. Goddammit." He whimpered, biting his lip at each touch to one of his biggest erogenous zones.

 

"You really thought you could play with me, hmm?" Dean hissed, leaving a dark hickey under Cas' ear.

 

Castiel sucked in a stuttering whine, his legs clamping together with pleasure. “Hngh... a-ah...” He mewled, trying to pull his hands free so he could bury his hands in Dean’s hair.

 

An idea burst into Dean's head, and he pulled away, laying down next to Cas. "Now that I think about it... I am a pretty tired old man..."

 

“Oh, hell no. Fuck you.” Castiel said quickly, rolling on top of Dean and grinding against him. “Cmon! Please!”

 

Dean laughed, grabbing a condom and tearing it open, rolling it down his dick. "Ride me."

 

Cas grinned, reaching back before slamming himself right down onto Dean’s cock, bouncing with a purpose. “Yeah? I bet you’re gonna cum first.” He purred smugly.

 

Dean choked on a breath and scrunched his eyes up. "Fuck n-no. You'll cum first."

 

“That’s your orgasm face.” Castiel teased, clenching with each rise up, swiveling his hips on every downfall. The boy mocked Dean’s orgasm face, gritting his teeth and letting his eyes stare up at the ceiling before he laughed. “Mhm. Yeah. That’s the face. Cum for me.”

 

Dean bit his lip, hard. "No such luck." He growled, holding Cas's waist tightly.

 

Castiel hummed, deciding to cheat. He reached behind his back and flicked his wrist, sending a mind-blowing orgasm curling through his fiancé with a proud look.

 

Dean's eyes rolled back into his head as he choked out a strangled moan, his back arching and his hips thrusting wildly as cum filled the condom.

 

Castiel laughed, admiring the face Dean made with a lusty look. “Mmm, oldie.” He teased smugly, leaning down to kiss at Dean’s neck, gasping each time Dean thrust up. Dean continued to buck his hips up, dead set on Castiel cumming. “You fucking cheated, didn’t you?” He growled lowly.

 

Castiel squeaked, bouncing at the force and quickly sitting up. He rolled off, his chest rising and falling raggedly. “Nu-uh. Not part of the bet.” He teased, chuckling to himself. “I win.”

 

Dean ran a hand through his sweaty hair. "What do you win?"

 

“Bragging rights,” Castiel said smugly, rolling over and booping Dean’s nose. “Now. I’m gonna take a cold shower. You make sure you didn’t sprain your back.”

 

Dean grabbed his arm. "You didn't cum yet..."

 

“It’s fine, really. If you’re really feeling like you can’t get it up that much anymore, I don’t want to press it.” Castiel said with a soft smile, pressing a kiss to Dean’s forehead and carefully removing his hand before he stood up, stretching and smiling back at Dean. “I’ll be right back, okay? Rest up, we have a big day tomorrow.”

 

"Cas!" Dean groaned, grabbing his arm again and dragging him back. "At least let me eat you out? I don't like it when you don't cum."

 

“Dean. I have lube all over my ass. It won’t be fun. I’ll be fine, you know I will. Now I’ll be right back.” Castiel repeated, pulling Dean’s hand away and kissing his hand. “I wanted this to be about you. I never really planned on cumming.”

 

Dean sighed and flopped back on the bed. "Do you wanna shower together? Or me after you?"

 

Castiel smiled and walked to the shower. “Whenever you want! I’d like the company!” He called over his shoulder, turning the shower on and hopping inside.

 

Dean waited a few minutes, before he lugged himself out of bed, joining Cas in the shower. "How's college going?" Both him and Cas had taken a gap year to look after their kids, but now they both went to different colleges, Dean had a part-time job, and Sam and Gabe looked after James, Claire, Alex, and Jack.

 

Castiel sighed. “Good. It’s long and boring, but I’m glad I have three classes a day, so I can come home a couple of times and tend to the kids. We need to hire a babysitter. Sam and Gabe can’t babysit all the time after school, they have homework and a social life. It’s senior year.” Castiel hummed fondly, wrapping his arms around Dean’s neck and swaying a bit.

 

Dean held Cas's waist. "Yeah..." He murmured, kissing Cas's hair. "And we're gonna have to register James in kindergarten next year... God... There's so much shit to do." He groaned and rested his face against Cas' neck.

 

“Can Charlie forge birth certificates?” Castiel asked hopefully, knowing Dean’s new friend was good with technology.

 

Dean laughed and nodded. "Yeah, she forged a passport for herself. "

 

Castiel snorted and laid his head on Dean's chest. “Of course she did. I need one for Claire, too, she’s almost one, and hopefully Alex and Jack, but it’s okay if she can wait.”

 

Dean yawned and kept swaying with Castiel under the warm spray. "I'll talk to her tomorrow. But for now... Let's just shower and go to bed, hm?" As much as Dean hated to admit it, he fucking loves when Cas babied him.

 

Castiel chuckled. “Well. If you’re not that tired. I was thinking the shower cameras could be put to good use. But we can do that later too.” He teased, nuzzling their noses together.

 

Dean grinned. "Not now? I really am tired."

 

Castiel hummed, kissing Dean quickly and turning the water on cold so he could let his dick go down. The smaller boy stepped out of the shower, drying off with a towel. “Cmon!”

 

Dean followed him out, drying himself off. "Let's-a-go." He muttered, slinking off into their room.

 

Castiel jumped onto Dean and tackled him to the bed, cuddling into his chest. “My big, strong fiancé. I love you.” He teased.

 

Dean blushed slightly. “I love you too, baby...” he held onto Cas’ torso.

 

Cas smiled, nuzzling into Dean’s collar bones and sighing. “Would you ever want a fifth baby? Maybe after our wedding?” He asked. They hadn’t talked about the wedding in a while, some part of Cas was nervous that Dean regretted it.

 

Dean shrugged. "Yeah, maybe. Maybe in a few years, so the older kids can help the youngest grow up?"

 

Castiel’s smile grew, pressing against Dean’s neck. “That sounds nice. I need to find a birth control and test it. I still don’t know if it will work.” He muttered, stroking Dean’s hair. “U-Um. What about the wedding?”

 

Dean shrugged. "What about it?"

 

Cas’ smile fell. “N-Nothing.” He whispered and let his eyes close, his jaw clenched as he slowly was pulled into sleep. Dean passed out too, unaware of what he did wrong.


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY ITS TAKEN ME THIS LONG OH GOD

Castiel woke up in the morning when Alex and Jack started crying, sighing quietly. He got up and went to them, scooping them up. “Hey bumblebees...why is your daddy so clueless, hmm?” Cas teased fondly.

 

Dean woke up a few minutes later and sleepily stumbled into Alex’s and James’s room. Walking over, he put his arms on Cas’s waist and whispered into his ear with his gruff morning voice. “What do you want for breakfast?”

 

“I’m okay.” Castiel murmured, stroking Alex’ hair, holding Jack on his hip. “You can go out and eat pie with Claire and James if you want. I’m going to attempt to feed these two.” He cooed down to his babies.

 

Dean nodded. “I have to go shopping anyways, we’re out of milk... do you want me to bring you back anything?”

 

“Maybe a jar of jelly? So I can make PB&Js?” Castiel suggested, kissing Dean quickly. “Call me if you need anything.” He called as he walked off, trying to distract Alex from grabbing his ears.

 

Dean chuckled softly, grabbing the keys to the Impala and slipping out the door. “Bye!” He called before he closed the door behind him and hopped into the car, starting his baby up.

 

“Have fun!” Cas laughed and smiled, sitting back down on the couch and settling Jack and Alex onto his lap, making silly faces at them to pass the time. Alex ended up picking a fight with Jack, poking the boy over and over until Jack started crying.

 

Castiel giggled and scooped Jack up, cooing and patting his back to soothe them. “Shh...Alex, don’t be mean!” He scolded, booping the boy's nose. “Let’s FaceTime Dada, I’m bored already.” He said teasingly, FaceTiming Dean and holding the phone to him and Jack, nosing the boy's pudgy cheek.

 

At that moment, Dean was trying to find the best condoms. “Hey, Cas.” He smiled warmly, a wall of condoms behind him.

 

Castiel rolled his eyes affectionately and hid his red face in Jack’s neck, raising his pudgy hand to fake a wave. “Hey! The twins were poking each other and Alex wasn’t playing very nice. So I’m trying to calm Jack down. Look? It’s dada!” He cooed, showing James the phone. Alex whined, reaching up for Cas and grabbing at his hair for attention.

 

Dean laughed, watching Alex beg for attention. 

 

“Glad to see one of them took after me.” He smirked, adding a box of condoms to his cart. “Look at me, Cas. I’m using a shopping cart...and a list! I’m doomed!” He joked.

 

Castiel laughed and bit his lip fondly. “You’re adorable, and a wonderful father. Oh...and um, add a few more boxes. And maybe...that.” He instructed, guiding Dean to the big bottle of flavored lube, a playful light in his eyes.

 

Dean chuckled, tossing them into the cart. “Maybe I’ll get a treat for my cuties!” He cooed, going to the toy aisle.

 

James’ voice ran through Cas’ phone speaker. “YEAH! I-I wan’ a wand!” He yelled, pointing at the toy aisle and squirming in his baby seat, sticking his tongue out when his baby sister watched him with a deadpan look.

 

Dean groaned. “They’re gonna be Harry Potter geeks, too?” He asked, knowing Cas’s love for the wizard too well.

 

“Hey, it’s not my fault James knows real content. Your shows are inappropriate.” Castiel scolded, watching James reach for random toys in amusement.

 

“Okay, The Office is not  _ that _ inappropriate,” Dean argued, tossing in a few more toys.

 

Castiel smiled lovingly. 

 

“I mean Doctor Sexy.” He teased, hoisting Alex up into the camera. Alex stared at Dean with a stubborn look, trying to grab the phone. 

 

Cas laughed. “Ah! No! I’m talking to Daddy right now.” He chided, kissing the boy’s cheek.

 

Dean laughed, shrugging. “You may be right.” He walked to the self-checkout. “You want me to pick anything else up?”

 

“Well...maybe some more baby lotion. But that’s it I think.” Castiel said and sighed when Alex smacked the side of his head grumpily.

 

“Maybe I can get you a new outfit.” Dean winked, as he mouthed the words  _ sexy nurse. _

 

Cas’ eyebrows shot to his hairline before he grinned, winking and nodding. ‘Hell yeah,’ he mouthed back.

 

Dean smirked and paid, leaving the grocery store with his bags for somewhere a little more...interesting. “Daddy’s gonna go now, okay?”

 

Cas laughed, turning the camera to a dozing off Alex and a wide-eyed Jack. “Say bye bye!” He cooed. Jack raised his hands in the air before they fell to rub at his eyes. “Awww, time for a nap. Okay, bye baby. Maybe we can go to the basement if I can get them to bed.” Cas flirted, biting his lip and scooping them up, waving partially at the camera. “Bye!”

 

“Bye!” Dean grinned and turned off his phone, shoving it in his pocket and making his way to the sex shop.

 

* * *

 

The cashier raised an eyebrow when Dean walked in, looking up with a smirk. “Lookin for anything in particular?” He drawled.

 

Dean nodded. “Where are your...costumes, I guess?” He grinned, friendly.

 

He smirked and crossed his arms. “Ahhh, you’re a furry.” He joked, walking over to a furry costume and pointing at it. 

 

“D’ya like wolves or cats better?”

 

“Garfield the Cat. Man, what a feline.” Dean laughed, looking around. “Nah I’m looking for a sexy nurse.”

 

The cashier laughed and patted Dean on the back. “Alright. Over here.” He chuckled, sauntering over to a room of mannequins that were wearing clothes. “Choose your poison.”

 

Dean pointed to the sexy nurse outfit and the hot secretary. “Those two, please. And do you have a headband with black cat ears? I’m not a furry, but Cas would look adorable in them...” Dean gushed.

 

“That’s cute. I bet she’s kinky.” He said with a smirk, walking over to the mannequins and opening drawers under them, pulling out two packages. He handed them to Dean and plucked a headband off a rack, placing it on the top of the pile. “There ya go.”

 

“He’s adorable.” Dean corrected, looking over the packages, marking sure they were Cas’s size.

 

The cashier raised an eyebrow and sighed, waving a hand. “Sorry, man. Didn’t mean to.” He apologized, leading Dean to the counter and ringing him up. He looked up. “Two hundred and three.”

 

“Nah, bro it’s fine. I totally get it. Cas, Cassie.” Dean shrugged, pulling out his credit card.

 

The guy grinned and nodded, taking the credit card and swiping it. “Yeah, thanks.” He mumbled. The computer beeped and he handed the card back, giving Dean a bag. “Alright! You’re all set!”

 

“Awesome.” Dean grinned, clutching the bag. “Thanks!” He called as he strolled out, a little spring in his step.

 

* * *

Castiel sleepily curled up with the twins, since they were having trouble falling asleep. He cuddled Jack on his chest, Alex splayed out on his stomach.

 

Dean walked into the house, about to yell “honey, I’m home!” until he saw his children and fiancé sleeping. “Cuties...” he whispered, taking a few pictures of them.

 

On the last photo, Cas raised his middle finger, smiling. “Oh hush.” He cooed, opening his eyes. He frowned when he didn’t see James or Claire. The boy sat up and carefully laid Jack and Alex down before teleporting to Dean. “Where’re the kids?” He asked.

 

Dean raised an eyebrow. “Wouldn’t they be in their rooms?”

 

Castiel tensed with a maternal terror in his eyes. “Dean! You took them to the store!” He yelped before teleporting to the store, panting in exertion and jogging inside. 

 

He found James and Claire at the manager’s office, an awkward look on his face. “Oh my god...I’m so sorry, my fiancée forgot them because he’s sleep deprived...took care of them last night. I’m so sorry.” Cas rambled, smiling when James giggled and reached out for him. 

 

He scooped them up and ran out before the manager could protest, teleporting to the house and swaying. “You... _ Jesus _ Dean!” He whined, nuzzling his babies.

 

Dean stared at Cas with a look of shock. When he realized he had forgotten his kids, his mother fucking  _ children _ at a  _ store _ ...he ran off to the bathroom, puking into the toilet.

 

Castiel sighed and set James down, watching him run off before he jogged Claire upstairs. He laid her down and ran back to Dean, kneeling beside him. 

 

“Are you okay...?” He asked worriedly.

 

Dean shakily pushed him away. “What if someone took them, Cas?” His voice was wrecked with terror and stomach acid.

 

Cas knee-walked back over, stroking Dean’s hair and kissing his forehead. “Dean...we’re kinda first time parents. They all got here so quickly. We didn’t get a gap to learn. Every parent leaves their child somewhere. The store brings children into protection. I promise. You’re a good father. You’re just so stressed and tired right now, really. Taking care of me and the kids, while going to classes and studying,  _ and _ working a job at the shop. Dean. You’re amazing. Okay? You need rest. Maybe we can have sex later instead. Alright?” Cas assured, wrapping his arms around Dean and pulling him into a hug.

 

Dean nodded, curling up in Cas’ arms. “I’m never gonna forgive myself.” He whispered, burying his face in Cas’s chest.

 

Castiel cooed softly, nuzzling into Dean’s hair and kissing the top of his head gently. “Dean...please. Can you take a moment and look at how much you’re doing for this family? Please, it means so much to me, and I hate seeing you feel badly about yourself.” Cas whimpered, his eyes filling with tears. Tears of sadness that Dean was wearing himself out so much. 

 

“Here, baby...cmon. We’re going to take a nice bath. Okay?” Cas asked, patting Dean’s back.

 

Dean sniffled and nodded. “Okay....” He shakily stood and looked at Cas with wide vulnerable eyes. “I really like it when you take care of me...so...thanks...” he mumbled.

 

Castiel smiled, stroking Dean’s hair. “Mhm, and I like showing you how wonderful you are.” He murmured, pulling Dean up to kiss him slowly. The teleported to their bathroom, and Cas held Dean steady. “Now you strip.” He commanded, walking to the bathtub and turning it on, filling it with soap to make bubbles.

 

“I’m used to saying that, not hearing it.” Dean cracked a small smile, pulling his shirt off.

 

Cas laughed and turned around, biting his lip. He dimmed the lights, slowly stripping his clothes off and dropping them to the floor. He looked away shyly. “You can get in the tub now.” He murmured.

 

“Don’t mind if I do...” Dean mumbled, moaning softly as he slipped into the hot water. “Care to join me?”

 

Cas giggled and stepped into the bathtub. He slowly slid into Dean's lap, sitting down with a soft look. “I love you...so much...” He murmured, pressing gentle kisses to his lips between words.

 

Dean blushed. “I love you, too, Sweetheart. More than you could ever know.”

 

Cas huffed a shy laugh, looping his arms around Dean’s neck. “So...kiss, sex, or cuddle. Your choice tonight.” He said softly, leaning their foreheads together.

 

“Kiss and cuddle?” Dean asked in a fragile voice, his hands on Cas’ hips under the water.

 

Castiel smiled and nodded, kissing Dean’s nose. “Shh...don’t act all scared. You can ask for anything you want.” He assured, slowly leaning in for a kiss. Dean seemed to gain back a little bit of confidence as he kissed Castiel tenderly, whimpering softly.

 

Castiel sighed into the kiss, smiling against his lips. He slowly moved their lips together, nibbling on Dean’s lower lip a bit. “Mmm, what's wrong, baby?” He asked fondly, kissing him again to fill the silence.

 

“I love you so much...and I don’t fucking deserve all you do for me...” Dean whispered, pulling his lover closer.

 

Castiel moaned softly, kissing him more passionately. “I love you. And you do. You deserve it so much. I’ll find a job soon, I promise.” He murmured, his hands stroking through Dean’s hair.

 

Dean shook his head. “Taking care if the kids is job enough.” He felt the kiss get heated, and both of them got hard. “Cas...no sex today...please?”

 

Cas’ lips stuttered to a stop, pulling back with a weird look. “I-I...um. I wasn’t going to...but yeah. Sorry...I’m sorry.” He rambled nervously, getting off Dean’s lap and sitting across from him in their tub, looking down at his hands. “So...um. Maybe I should get to studying. I have class tomorrow. But you can stay and relax. Okay?” He asked worriedly, standing up and patting Dean’s shoulder so he didn’t have the urge to kiss his forehead. “I love you.”

 

Dean frowned. “Hey...” He said softly, holding Cas’ wrists. “What happened to cuddling?” He asked softly, jokingly.

 

Cas gave an awkward smile. “Um, I don’t want anything to seem sexual. Since I always seem horny. But I’ll go study. I have a big t-est tomorrow.” He said, his voice cracking in embarrassment. 

 

Cas carefully took Dean’s hand off and stroked it with his thumb, leaning down to set it on the water, letting it float to his lap. “I’ll be there when you go to bed. Relax. Okay?” Cas murmured, smiling and almost stumbling as he tried to jog across their tiled bathroom floor, sliding from the room and walking downstairs.

 

“Okay...” Dean mumbled. Great, he went and messed that up too. Awesome. Dean was exhausted, he just wanted to sleep...the next thing he knew, he was passed out, head leaning on the railing of the tub.

 

* * *

A few minutes later, Castiel was slapping Dean’s face lightly to wake him up, his wet body sprawled out on the floor and his breathing gurgling. Cas pinched his nose closed, leaning down and forcing air into his lungs before pumping his chest with his body weight.

 

Dean awoke with a start, spitting water out, choking on it. 

 

“I think I’m having a bad day...” He tried to joke once he flopped back to the floor, his voice hoarse.

 

Castiel let out a relief filled cry, pulling Dean into a tight hug. “D-Dean! Y-You f-fell asleep and-and you slid under the water...and I thought I lost you!” He sobbed, burying his face in Dean’s neck shakily.

 

Dean reached up and wrapped his arms around Castiel. “I would never leave you.”

 

Cas nodded, clutching at Dean’s head and holding him close. “I-I love you. So much. You scared me!” He whimpered, cradling him to his body.

 

Dean held him tighter. “I’m so sorry, Cas...” He whispered over and over, meaning it every time.

 

Castiel kissed the top of Dean's head, stroking the nape of Dean’s neck. “I’m sorry, I should’ve stayed. Are you okay?” He asked, tipping his face up and pressing a light kiss to his lips.

 

Dean nodded. “You saved me...” His voice was scratchy.

 

Cas let out a breathless whine, sitting Dean up and leaning their forehead together. “How’s your breathing?”

 

Dean shrugged. “I’m not dead, so good, I guess.” He smiled softly, kissing Cas.

 

Cas nodded, kissing Dean worriedly and giving his shoulders a squeeze. “No more falling asleep in bath tubs. Okay?” He chided.

 

Dean smiled. “Okay.” He agreed, shambling to his feet. “Guess I don’t have the best luck today, huh?”

 

Castiel quickly stood up and supported Dean carefully, helping him walk to the bed. “No, but I don’t either. So we’re both fucking up together. Now lie down.” Cas instructed, kissing Dean’s forehead and nudging him to their bed.

 

Dean protested but lied down a second later, pulling Castiel down with him on the bed.

 

Cas giggled, leaning their foreheads together. “I love you. What do you want to do?” He asked softly, stroking his pointer finger over Deans jaw. “Are you sleepy?”

 

Dean nodded. “Can you just stay with me? And cuddle? Please? Pretty please?”

 

Cas smiled and nodded, kissing Dean lightly before he cuddled into his chest, nuzzling his face into Dean's neck. “Anything, baby. Rest, okay? I don’t want you to do anything exerting right now.”

 

Dean grinned and nodded, already dozing off. “I fuckin love you...”

 

“Mmm, love you too, baby. Now sleep.” Cas whispered, stroking his hand through Dean’s hair.

 

Dean nodded again, before he fell asleep, body cuddled up against Castiel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone likes some gender swap Cas, prepare your assholes for next chapter. Shit's gonna flip-flop for a day.


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick smut chapter before the plot thickens?

Cas woke up and sighed, going downstairs to make breakfast for the kids. He put a bowl of Cheerios out for James, some blueberries for Claire, and he took his shirt off for Alex and Jack. He went into James’ room and told him breakfast was ready, so the boy immediately dashed off downstairs. He scooped Claire up and walked her to her high chair, strapping her in before quickly running to get the twins. 

 

Once he was settled, watching his two oldest eat while breastfeeding the others, he slowly relaxed, leaning back against the counter.

 

Dean stumbled in, still half asleep. “My morning wood is hard as fuck.” He yawned, not realizing all his children were in the room.

 

Cas turned red and stuttered. “U-Um. I’ll help you in a second.” He said quickly. James grinned babbled the same thing in a toddler language. 

 

“My morning wood is hawd as fuck!” He repeated, beaming proudly as he tried to be just like Dean.

 

Dean's eyes widened and he choked on air as he realized the situation. “Good for you, James.” He smiled weakly at Cas

 

Cas rolled his eyes with a fond look. “James. Daddy is a very bad boy. We don’t talk like him, he’s Voldemort.” He scolded with soft eyes, looking back down at Alex when he pulled back and coughed. “Aww, you guys need to switch to baby food soon.” He murmured lovingly. James frowned. 

 

“Why? Dada is fun to copy!”

 

Dean grinned and went over to the fridge, pulling out milk. “That’s right I am. Maybe later, you can copy me doing some chores.” He winked over at Cas as he grabbed a bowl, a spoon, and a box of cereal.

 

Castiel scoffed and stuck his tongue out. James grinned and did the same thing as Cas, kicking his feet in excitement under the table. “Did I do it right?” He asked.

 

Dean laughed and poured himself a bowl of cereal. “You did it perfectly.” He ruffled James’s hair.

 

James beamed and puffed his chest out, watching Dean careful as he ate. He tried to spoon his own Cheerios into his mouth just how Dean did, making the same slack-jawed face and puckering his lips a bit. 

 

Castiel laughed and walked over, kissing both of their heads. “My boys...now eat.” He hummed, walking back upstairs to put Alex and James in their cribs with toys. James turned to Dean. “What is a morning wood? Is it a Christmas tree?” He asked in excitement.

 

Dean shook his head. “It means my room is dirty in the morning, and it’s hard because I don’t wanna clean it.” He lied, pretty much just wanting James to keep his room clean. The kid was a slob...just like his father, so he couldn’t blame him.

 

James nodded eagerly like he was making mental notes. Cas came back down and smiled. 

 

“Still need help?” Cas asked Dean like he had a plan.

 

Dean smirked. “Yup. Maybe after James and Claire go to their rooms...” He drank the milk in his bowl.

 

Castiel bit his lip. “Hey James, do you want to go hang out with Scotty for the day?” He asked softly. James nodded eagerly, already hopping down and bounding out the door. 

 

Cas walked to the window and watched James run next to and knock. And as soon as he saw the mother of their neighbor wave, he turned around and moved to Claire. He made sure she was finished, kissing her forehead and cleaning her up before walking with her upstairs. He put her in her crib and ran back down, grinning. “Oh god, how long has it been, a day or a week?” Cas joked walking over to press a kiss on Dean’s jaw.

 

“Years,” Dean mumbled, pulling Castiel onto his lap, his hands tight on the smaller boy’s waist.

 

Castiel laughed and smiled, his hands squeezing the muscles of Dean’s shoulders. “Those days at the shop really do a lot to enhance these beauties.” He teased, leaning their foreheads together.

 

Dean smirked and flexed, selfishly drinking in Cas’ praise. “I look good, huh? I taste even better.” He licked his lips, winking at his fiancé.

 

Castiel rolled his eyes and gave in, leaning down to kiss Dean quickly. He made sure the kiss was deep, adding a sneaky flick of his tongue against Dean’s before he pulled back, smirking playfully. “What’re we gonna do? We have about thirty minutes to an hour before the kids get bored. James is away for the day.” Cas murmured.

 

Dean shrugged. “Got that nurse outfit...it’s in the bag by the door.” He said suggestively, his hands groping Cas’ ass.

 

Castiel giggled and leaned into the touch, letting out a breathless noise. “Mmm, gotcha.” He said lowly, snapping his fingers. 

 

Suddenly, he was wearing the sexy nurse outfit, his hips rolling on Dean's lap. Dean’s breath caught as he looked over Cas’s lithe body. “You gonna take care of me?” He asked breathlessly, his cock painfully hard.

 

Cas nodded and started kissing his way down Dean’s body, kneeling down between his legs and unzipping his pants. Kitchen sex, this was a new, desperate, horny low for them. He sucked his dick into his mouth, bobbing his head quickly.

 

Dean moaned loudly, throwing his head back. “Damn, you’re good at this...” He breathed out.

 

Castiel laughed and hollowed his cheeks, running his hands up Dean’s legs. “Hmmm...” He hummed lowly.

 

Dean’s hands moved down and tangled in Cas’ black, unruly hair. “Just like that, baby...”

 

Cas grazed his teeth feather-light over the underside of Dean’s cock, slurping a bit as he sucked. He swirled his tongue around the head, his eyes dazed and round.

 

Deans legs were shaking lightly, his orgasm close. “It’s b-been too long...” He hissed throatily, bucking his hips up.

 

Castiel tried not to laugh, curling his tongue up the side of Dean’s cock before digging it into his slit, pointing his tongue to tease the sensitive crown.

 

“Holy fuck!” Dean yelped, his back arching as he came hard into Cas’ mouth, not able to hold back. Cas moaned and swallowed everything he could, pulling back and biting his lip. 

 

“Well, you’re sensitive.” He joked fondly.

 

Dean felt like jelly, and he managed to reach down, cupping Cas’s face. “How about.... you bend over this table and I eat you out?”

 

Castiel turned pink, letting his lip fall from his teeth. “O-Okay. If you get hard again, you can fuck me. I won’t mind.” He murmured, leaning up to kiss Dean gently. He stood and moved to the table, bending over and arching his ass up, spreading his legs in an offering.

 

“That’s my good boy....” Dean purred, dropping to his knees and burying his face in between Cas’s asscheeks, taking a slow lick at his hole.

 

Cas moaned under his breath, hips twitching. “Y-Yes...it’s been a bit too long.” He said mindlessly in agreement.

 

“Mhmm...” Dean moaned, starting to go faster, riling Cas up.

 

Cas whined and arched his stomach down, clenching around Dean’s tongue and clamping his legs together. “O-Oh god!” He gasped, reaching back and stroking Dean’s hair, holding him back as he tried to catch his breath.

 

“You look so good like this, Sweetheart...” Dean purred, his hands running over Cas’ body.

 

Cas laughed and rolled onto his back, biting his lip. “I missed this.” He admitted shyly.

 

“So did I.” Dean murmured, bringing a finger up to breach Cas’ hole.

 

“All nice and tight for me...”

 

Castiel moaned, rocking his hips gently. “D-Dean...nnngh...” He mewled, his head falling back with a breathless noise.

 

Dean spit on his finger before he slipped it inside. “Nice and hot and tight...goddamn...” He breathed, licking Cas’s hole stretched around his finger.

 

Castiel let out a high pitched noise. “Oh,  _ Dean!” _ He gasped, arching up and biting his lip. 

 

“Are you hard?”

 

Dean chuckled and looked down. “As a fuckin rock.”

 

Cas grinned and wrapped his legs around Dean’s hips, pulling him forward. “If you aren’t inside me within three seconds, I’m going to buy a cock cage.” He warned. “One...two...”

 

Dean snapped into action, his hand wrapping around his cock. “Anyway you can magically lube me up?”

 

Cas rolled his eyes impatiently, snapping his fingers so Dean as slippery as butter.

 

_ “Three.” _ He said firmly.

 

Dean quickly pushed inside Castiel with a groan, in awe of how tight he always was.

 

Castiel moaned desperately, arching his back and grabbing the edges of the table. “Cmon, we don’t have all day.” He groaned.

 

Dean chuckled lowly before he started to snap his hips in and out of Cas’s hole, his hands tight in the smaller boy’s waist. “You like that, Sweetpea?”

 

Cas cried out, clenching his fists. “Oh  _ yes!” _ He gasped, his eyes fluttering shut with a blissful look. “‘M so sensitive...”

 

Dean chuckled, starting to roll his hips. “I can tell...” He murmured, trying not to go too fast just yet. He didn’t want to hurt Cas. Cas moaned and bit his lip, turning his head to the side, the breath punched from his lips, his eyes lolling back halfway. 

 

“W-Wait. Are you wearing a condom? He asked lazily.

 

Dean shook his head. “N-no...” he mumbled, his hips starting to speed up.

 

“Dean, w-we can’t have a fifth kid,” Cas whispered breathlessly, arching his back and moaning, his hands smoothing up Dean’s back. “O-Oh god...you’re cock is perfect.” He whimpered into Dean’s ear.

 

Dean smirked, kissing Cas roughly. “You want me to go get a condom?” He mumbled against his lips.

 

“I-I...” Cas tried to speak, pulling back from the kiss and gasping lightly. “If you want another kid. No. Don’t use a condom.” Castiel said sincerely.

 

Dean smiled a little and pulled out. “After the wedding, we’ll have another kid.” He pulled out, going off to get a condom.

 

Cas smiled and bit his lip, watching Dean lovingly. “God, I love you.” He whispered, his face flushing a light pink.

 

Dean came back with a condom, rolling it on. “I love you too, Sweetheart.” He promised, sliding back into his fiancé.

 

Castiel groaned and let his head flop back against the pillows, panting lightly. “S-Shit. Feels so full.” He whispered, biting his lip.

 

Dean smirked, starting to roll his hips. “You like my fat cock in you, baby?”

 

The dirty talk made Cas moan like a cheap whore, staring up at Dean with a lazy smile. “Mhm, feels good. I can feel all of you, stretching me nice and wide.”

 

Dean moaned softly, speeding his hips up. “Fucking shit, Cas. The mouth on you...”

 

Cas smirked playfully, clenching around Dean’s cock. “Yeah? Love it when you fuck me. What would you do if I had a pussy one day, hmm? Would you leave or would you get a hard-on.” Cas teased smugly.

 

Dean let out a moan, his cock twitching inside Castiel. “Fuck, I’d eat you out for hours. Pussies are so much more sensitive than assholes. I’d make you fuckin scream.”

 

Castiel gasped, his stomach fluttering and his eyes rolling back when Dean spoke. 

 

“Unngh...o-oh god...” He whispered under his breath.

 

Dean leaned down and whispered in Cas’s ear. “Mmm, I’d lick your clit, baby. Until it was nice and swollen, get you nice and wet. Taste your juices, I’d never want to pull away...” he whispered gruffly in his ear.

 

Cas buried his hands in Dean’s hair, his eyes glowing dimly and his back arching.  _ “Jesus _ Dean! You’re gonna kill me.” He moaned, starting to roll his hips back against Dean’s cock.

 

Dean smirked and sped his hips up even more. “Jee, I sure hope not.” He whispered, licking Cas’s ear.

 

“Oh godddd...” Cas whined, arching his back and clutching at the nape of Dean’s neck and the top of his hair. “I-I can’t control it...” His eyes began to glow like flashlights, his mouth beaming and his stomach sucking in on reflex.

 

“Then don’t, baby. Let yourself go.” Dean flicked his eyes to Cas’ but forced himself to look away. If they got any brighter, Dean could go blind.

 

Castiel threw his head back, his eyes rolling back into his skull. “Oh my god! I’m gonna c-cum! D-Dean...s-something feels odd...” He rambled before he clenched around Dean’s cock, light bursting through his whole frame and knocking Dean off the bed with the force of it.

 

“Holy shit!” Dean yelped, hitting the wall before he was out like a light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHATS GONNA HAPPEN IN THE COMMENTS BELOWWWW


	40. I think you're a c-cup?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GENDER SWAPP HAHHH SORRY YALLL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter is short! Ive been trying to make edits. But they suck since I'm a beginner. Follow me @brokn_grace on Instagram!

Castiel gasped for breath as his body slowly stopped glowing, and what was lying there would have baffled anyone who didn’t know who he was. Dean stared in awe at Cas’ body, shocked at how it changed shape. “Cas?”

 

Castiel panted and sat up, a dazed look on his now feminine face. “That was... _ amazing!” _ She squeaked, flopping back onto the bed with a happy look. 

 

“Wait, did you finish, baby?” She asked with concern.

 

“Uh...Cas? What just happened?” Dean’s eyebrows were raised to his hairline.

 

“I think I just had an explosive orgasm. What did it look like?” She asked sarcastically, biting her lip. “You’re still hard, are you sure you came? I can go again if you need.” She assured, sitting up with a frown.

 

“Look down.” Dean croaked, his hard cock straining against the condom as his eyes stuck on Castiel new breasts. Holy shit. And he thought Cas couldn’t get any fucking hotter.

 

Castiel frowned even more and covered her crotch insecurely, almost like she thought Dean didn’t like what he saw, but when she didn’t feel a dick, her eyes bugged open. Cas’ gaze snapped down, her eyes wide in terror. 

 

“What the fuck!” She yelled, jumping from the bed and sprinting to the bathroom. She skidded to a stop in front of the mirror, staring at her face. “Dean!” She yelped in shock, quickly slamming the door shut and pacing rapidly. “I’m dreaming. This is a dream. This is a weird confusing dream.” She rambled to herself in assurance.

 

Dean went over, pulling some boxers on. “Hey, Cas...” He knocked on the door. “Let me in. Please.”

 

“N-No! I’m insane! You’re not real.” Cas demanded, looking at her body in the full-length mirror. “Oh. My. God...” She whispered, shifting awkwardly. She was still hairless, but her waist was curved, her stomach flat and hipbones just as prominent, her skin a light olive shade, since she got more sun over the summer. Cas completely avoided looking at her breasts out of pure paranoia, staring at her collarbones and then back at her face, her hair messy and soft.

 

“Cas...you know how your angel powers work. You think of something, and it happens. Kind of like how you teleport...” Dean tried to convince her, still knocking on the door.

 

Castiel flung the door open with round eyes. “This is  _ your _ fault! You were dirty talking!” She accused, glaring at Dean’s swollen cock. “I can’t believe you’re even harder. I’m offended.” Cas muttered moodily.

 

Dean blushed, his hard cock leaking precum into the condom. “Not my fault you’re hot as fuck in both genders...”

 

Castiel huffed. “You’re  _ so _ helping.” She said sarcastically, stepping back and walking to the mirror again. “This is...incredibly weird.”

 

Dean followed her, smirking a little, watching her ass sway. “It’s incredibly hot...” He mumbled, kissing her neck as he came up behind her.

 

Cas moaned quietly before swatting Dean away like he was a pestering fly. “Stop it. I’m trying to turn back.” She complained, squeezing her eyes shut and thinking as hard as she could. “Am I a guy yet?” She asked.

 

“Does this answer your question?” Dean licked his first two fingers before he reached down and slipped in between Cas’s folds, teasing her clit with his slick fingers.

 

Castiel cried out and lurched forward, her hands smacking onto the mirror for support. She quickly jerked her hips on reflex, pushing Dean back and whipping around. “You’re not helping me!” She whined.

 

Dean couldn’t wipe the smile off of his face. “You’re cute when you’re grumpy.” He said, acting like kind of a dick, but he couldn’t help it.

 

“Stop it or I’ll give you a vagina. We’ll suffer together.” Cas warned with a death glare, raising two fingers like she was about to tap Dean’s forehead.

 

“Whoa!” Dean ducked out of the way. “Why are you so eager to change back, anyways. I thought you wanted this?”

 

“B-Because I’m a  _ girl!” _ Cas squeaked, pointing between her legs with a stubborn look. “I have extra weight up here and nothing down here!” Cas said, gesturing to her crotch and breasts. “So yeah, I feel weird!”

 

Dean sighed a little. “Sorry. I’m sorry, I’m acting like a dick.” He bit his lip. Although he liked this...a  _ lot, _ he didn’t want Cas to be upset. 

 

“Anything I can do to help you change back?”

 

“I have no clue. M-Maybe try dirty talking about guy stuff?” She asked awkwardly. “Since that’s how I got like this, and don’t apologize. I understand. Your bisexual needs are coming through.” Cas teased fondly.

 

Dean smiled a little, putting a hand on her waist. “C’mon...before you change back...can we at least do the stuff we were talking about?”

 

Castiel turned red and hit her lip in thought, her thighs squeezing together a bit. “Do we even have an hour? I’m sure you were over exaggerating on the time and all, but if we get lost in the moment and James comes in, it’s gonna look like you’re cheating.” She explained.

 

Dean shrugged. “We can go to the bedroom.”

 

Castiel nodded shyly, leaning their foreheads together. “Okay, do what you want. Just don’t accidentally break my pelvis or something.” She joked.

 

Dean chuckled and lifted her up, carrying her upstairs. “Gonna make you feel so goddamn good, I swear. You know how sensitive your prostate is? That’s your whole vagina.”

 

Castiel turned bright red. “S-Shut up.” She said in embarrassment, holding onto Dean carefully. “God, I never thought I’d hear you say vagina before, but here we are.” She said, trying to lighten the mood.

 

Dean chuckled. “Vagina. Pussy. Snatch. Twat.” He smirked. “Want me to keep going?”

 

“Dean!” She scolded, swatting his shoulder and burying her face into his neck. “Stop it! You’re being a tease.”

 

Dean smirked and went into their room, tossing her onto the bed. “Fuck, you’re gonna be begging for me to stop and for more at the same time...”

 

Cas shivered and clamped her legs shut when heat pooled in her abdomen. “Dean...I’ll ban sex if you tease me any longer...” She threatened, turning red. “So...um, how big are they? I don’t know sizes.” Cas asked, looking down at her chest and tilting her head.

 

Dean crawled onto the bed, reaching out and groping her tits with both hands. “Fucking shit... I’m gonna cum just from this...” He breathed out, still in awe about Cas’s new body. He wanted to fucking worship it. “A C-cup, probably...”

 

Cas bit her lip and gasped, her chest arching up into Dean's hands. “Is that a good thing?” She breathed out, running her hands up Dean's arms.

 

Dean chuckled. “All tits are good. Yours especially.” He winked, crawling up her body more until they were face to face. “Are you a virgin?” Dean blurted out.

 

“Um, I’ve had four children,” Cas said teasingly, leaning up and pulling Dean down for a kiss. “I’m far from a virgin.” She mumbled against his lips.

 

Dean kissed her before he pulled away. “I meant, do you have a hymen?” He was breathless, just the  _ thought _ of taking Cas’s virginity... _ again... _

 

Castiel frowned and tilted her head. “What’s a hymen?” She asked in confusion.

 

Deans breath stuttered. “It’s this thing all girls have. It kinda...blocks the entrance of a vagina from the inside. It breaks when you lose your virginity...technically you should have one, right?”

 

“Oh god...does it hurt?” Cas asked quickly, her eyes wide.  _ “Breaks? _ So you have to break something? What is it?” She looked down between her legs like she was told there was a spider crawling towards her.

 

Dean swallowed. “I don’t know that much about female anatomy, Cas. Why don’t I check if you have it, first?” Dean kissed Cas’ neck, trying to calm her down.

 

Cas nodded, her breathing evening out a bit as she buried a hand in Deans hair. “O-Okay...” She whispered, biting her lip and pulling Dean’s mouth closer to her neck.

 

Dean kissed her deeply. “Wanna take my time... he whispered, trailing a hand down Cas’s side.

 

Cas smiled, arching up and spreading her legs. “Okay, I don’t mind. Do you like this? Are you comfortable?” She asked shyly.

 

Dean nodded. “Don’t you worry about a thing...” He murmured in her ear.

 

Castiel shuddered. “I swear to god, Dean, if you keep stalling I’m gonna give you a vagina. I won’t hesitate.”

 

Dean chuckled, kissing down her neck and landing at her breasts, kneading the soft mounds. “Mmm, good girl...” He purred.

 

“J-Jerk...” She whispered impatiently, running a hand through his hair and tugging a bit, moaning at the touch.

 

Dean just laughed some more, before he finally took her nipple into his warm and wet mouth, flicking his tongue over it.

 

Cas’ eyes fluttered shut, a breathless gasp punching from her lungs. Pleasure zinged up her spine, her thighs starting to get wet in anticipation. “O-Oh! I-I...nnnnmm...” She hummed.

 

“You like this, Sweetheart?” Dean smirked, gently rolling the nipple in between his teeth.

 

Castiel whimpered, nodding eagerly and trembling slightly with each roll. “O-Oh  _ god!” _ She whispered, her arms wrapping around Dean’s neck. “Mm-hmm! I-I...I just...oh god your mouth.”

 

Dean winked up at her, moving to her other breast, flicking his tongue against it, before he took the nipple into his mouth. “You taste so good...”

 

“Oh  _ yes... _ I’m...don’t wink. That’s an asshole move.” She rambled, her hips undulating subtly in search for friction, almost like she didn’t know what was happening. “You’re so sexy, it’s not fair.” She complained under her breath.

 

“Is my good girl getting needy?” Dean teased, ghosting his fingers over Cas’s slick pussy, the pink skin peeking out from in between the pale lips.

 

Even more heat coiled in Cas’ stomach, her head falling to the side. “Deeeean!” She whined, her hips jerking slightly at the first touch. “Please?”

 

Dean moaned under his breath. “Gonna make you feel good, baby...” Dean ducked in between her legs, spreading her lips with his fingers and taking a long lick at the slick slit, moaning. “Taste even better than I expected...”

 

Castiel threw her head back, a surprised moan tearing from her lips. “A-Ah~!” She gasped, her thighs clamping around Dean’s head. “T-That’s...that’s very new...” She said slowly.

 

Dean chuckled and tried the alphabet method, holding her legs back open, tracing every letter of the alphabet into Cas’s pussy, finding out what she liked.

 

Castiel was a panting, squirming mess, but whenever Dean traced a Q, T, W, Y, or Z, she’d buck up on reflex, a cried prying from her plump lips. “D-Dean! I-I’m gonna...oh my  _ god!” _ She whimpered, arching her chest up to the ceiling.

 

Dean smirked as he repeated W multiple times. “Girls can have multiple orgasms. So you just go on ahead...”

 

Cas let her eyes roll back, her hands clutching at Dean’s head urgently, a shaky wail following. She threw her head back into the pillows, hips trembling and jerking away from Dean’s mouth as she came. Her slit fluttering and clenching uncontrollably.

 

Dean pulled her back to his lips and leaned in again, licking her slit, even though he knew damn well Cas was overstimulated. Castiel's mouth dropped open in surprise, her hips snapping and flying off the bed like she’d been slapped between the legs. She let out a choked up whine, pushing at Dean’s face and trying to catch her breath.

 

Dean watched her writhe and squirm on the bed, his own neglected cock hard and swollen and aching. “You like that?” He whispered, licking his lips.

 

“F-Fuck!” She gasped out as she slowly calmed down, her legs lying out limply and her hair all over the pillow. “I’m...shut up.” She said in embarrassment, sitting up. 

 

“I can suck you off if you want?” She offered, a concerned look spreading over her features.

 

Dean nodded, almost too eagerly. “Y-Yeah. That’d be good, please.”

 

She smiled and sat up, getting on her hands and knees and lapping at the head of Dean’s cock. “Does it hurt, baby?” She asked worriedly, wrapping slim fingers around his length and lifting it so she could lick a stripe up the underside.

 

Dean moaned, her petite fingers and mouth were driving him crazier than usual. “No...” he moaned out lowly.

 

“Good, that’s good...” She murmured, wrapping her lips around the head and sucking it into her mouth, hollowing her cheeks.

 

“Shit, baby...so goddamn good...” Dean moaned, his hips shaking. Yeah. He was gonna cum soon. His hands made their way to her hair, which he gently caressed, before tangling his fingers in. Castiel smirked and suddenly took Dean down to the hilt, bobbing her head and taking him deep into her throat.

 

“Holy  _ fuck!” _ Dean yelped, cumming instantly down her throat. “Cas! Fuck, baby, so good...” Dean kept repeating those words over and over, moaning then as he came down from his high.

 

Cas sucked Dean’s cock like it was a straw, swirling her tongue around it even when it got soft, just to overstimulate him a bit. She ran a hand up Dean’s hips, making soft noises of content.

 

“Cas...” He moaned gruffly, his hands tightening in her hair. Castiel finally pulled back, taking that as her warning to stop. She kissed her way up Dean’s stomach, nipping at his chest and pulling him into a sweet kiss, smiling against his lips. 

 

“Was that okay?” She asked teasingly.

 

Dean smirked, shrugging. “Yup.” He let himself drop to the bed, pulling her down with him. “You tired?”

 

“No, but that’s okay. Sleep. I’m going to try to figure out how to turn back.” She assured, kissing Dean’s forehead and standing up, grimacing at the slickness between her legs. She waddled uncomfortably to the bathroom and closed the door, the shower turning on behind it.

 

Dean tried to get up to join her, but he was too tired. “Ok...” He mumbled before he passed out, snoring softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter is short! Ive been trying to make edits. But they suck since I'm a beginner. Follow me @brokn_grace on Instagram!


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you see chapters disappearing, DONT WORRY! I'm just compressing chapters so the chapters fit together better, I feel like they are spaced oddly. And I'm making plans with the co author to be the top on the word count list ;) We're aiming for the millions, so hold on for the ride.

In the morning, Cas was back to normal, feeding his twins and getting Jack and Claire situated in the kitchen, sighing. “James, why don’t you go wake your father. Jump on him a bit.” He said fondly, kissing the top of his head. Dean woke up to a small child jumping on his bed, jostling him around. “The hell?” He muttered as he opened his eyes. “Hey, James...” He smiled, his voice gruff as he greeted his son.

 

James giggled and bounced up and down, jumping over Dean and around on the bed. “Up! Up! Up! Daddy said get up!” He chanted, spinning and collapsing onto Dean’s stomach in excitement.

 

Dean laughed, glad that he had boxers on. “I’m up, Sweetheart.” He chuckled, hugging him close. “But how will you ever escape...” Dean tightened his arms in suspense. “The tickle monster!!!” He started to tickle his son, his fingers flying over the boy’s sides.

 

James squealed and giggled hysterically, kicking around and trying to break free. “Daddy no! Stop!” He squeaked, lifting one of the smaller pillows and smacking Dean’s arms with it, his face turning red in lack of breath.

 

Dean finally let his son go. “That’s what you get when you wake up Daddy.” He chuckled, sitting up in bed.

 

James was laughing and catching his breath, squirming to get onto his feet. He stood up and climbed off the bed, running to the door. “Come downstairs! Pancakes!” He demanded.

 

Dean chuckled and followed him down, the smell of pancakes filling his nose when they got into the kitchen. “Have I told you how you’re the best fiancé ever?” Dean asked, kissing Cas’ neck.

 

Castiel chuckled and leaned back into Dean’s touch, kissing his jaw. “Mmm, no. But I’m back. So I’m awesome.” He stated proudly, smiling against his skin.

 

“Good job.” Dean ran his hands over Cas’ chest. “Perfect both ways...” He murmured.

 

“Hey, kids are present.” Castiel teased fondly, kissing Dean’s neck and turning around, passing him a plate. “Now eat, big boy.”

 

Dean chuckled and plopped down at the table, pouring syrup all over his pancakes and digging in, feeding some plain pancake to Claire every once in a while. Just tiny pieces.

 

Castiel watched them fondly, giggling when James tried to steal some of Dean’s food. “Mmm, his eating habits are just like his father.” Cas joked, lying Jack and Alex down in their rockers so he wouldn’t have to hold them.

 

Dean chuckled and slipped James a piece of syrupy pancake, thinking Cas wasn’t watching. Castiel rolled his eyes and pretended he didn’t see, smiling to himself and making himself his own plate. He walked over and sat down, forking a piece into his mouth. “How did you sleep?”

 

Dean chuckled, sliding a hand onto Cas’ thigh under the table. “Great.”

 

Cas bit his lip and smirked. “Mmm, I bet.” He said lovingly, swatting Dean’s hand away. “Does James have any play dates today?”

 

Dean nodded. “Going to Randy’s house for the 3rd time this week. I think someone has a crush...” He teased his son.

 

James turned red and shook his head. “No. Randy is a friend! I-I like Julie. She’s very nice. But she keeps the bullies away when we go to the park!” James said proudly. Cas frowned at that, worry clouding his eyes. “Do you get picked on?”

 

James looked down, almost ashamed. “Sometimes. But it’s no big deal, Daddy. Julie yells at them and they leave...” Dean dropped his fork, sitting up straighter. _No way was someone making fun of his kid._

 

Castiel saw Dean's eyes and held out a hand, grabbing his hands in his own and kissing it to calm him down.

 

“Dean, no,” Cas warned, standing and walking over to James, pulling him into a hug.

 

“Do you wanna know a secret?” He asked softly. Dean managed to calm down a little, but he still grit his teeth in anger.

 

“Yeah. Secrets are fun.” James giggles, looking at Castiel with wide, different colored, eyes.

 

“I also was picked on, all throughout school,” Castiel admitted with a soft look. “But do you want to know who kept me safe?”

 

“Who?” James asked cocking his head as Dean snorted. He knew what Cas was gonna say, and it was a lie. Dean bullied Cas just as bad as everyone else.

 

Castiel smiled, running his thumb over James’ cheekbone fondly. “Your daddy. One day, he finally noticed me...” He started, leaning into James' ear. “Shh...I had a crush on daddy, but he doesn’t know that.” Cas whispered teasingly like it was the biggest secret in the world. “And he realized that the bad people in the world didn’t have to hurt us. That we didn’t have to let them control how we want to live our own lives. So your father gave me happiness, he kept me safe, he showed me what it meant to be brave, and to be righteous.” Cas tickled James’ tummy for a moment.

 

“Your daddy kept the bullies away. And he still does. So you don’t have to feel ashamed. Okay? We’re here for you. We love you, so if someone is making you feel like you can’t live life safely. Tell us.” He whispered, pressing a light kiss to James’ hairline.

 

James nodded, tearing up. He didn’t really understand some of the words Cas said, but he got the message of it. “H-His name is Tanner. His dad had a weird name. It’s L-Lunar or something.”

 

Castiel frowned and cupped his adorable son’s face. “I’ll come with you tomorrow, okay? I’ll tell Tanner and Lunar to leave you alone.” He assured with a smile, looking up at Dean. “Now give your daddy a big hug.”

 

 ****Deans face was hard and stoic as he hugged his son, holding him a little too tight before he let him go. “Go brush your teeth, James.” His words were kind enough, but his tone was cold. As his son patterned away, his hands clenched into fists, and he knocked the box of cereal off the table, his anger bubbling up. “Lucifer?! Really?!”

 

Castiel stood up and glared. “It can’t really be Lucifer, Dean. There’s a chance, but I’m not gonna just let my son be bullied. I refuse to let him live the life I did.” Cas said firmly, glaring intensely. “Do you want our son to go through that? What we had to endure?”

 

Dean sat down, his head in his hands. “I’ll fucking kill him.” He growled. “First you, then me, now our fucking kids? No way.”

 

The scariest part was that Dean was 100% serious.

 

Castiel sighed and walked over, resting a hand on his back. “Dean, calm down, okay? We don’t do anything well when we’re upset.” He coaxed, sitting down next to him and scooting closer, pulling him into a hug.

 

“Don’t worry, we have each other this time. We won’t bring James. We’ll go alone. Let’s make a plan, okay?”

 

“I’ll make a plan to blow his brains out,” Dean grumbled, relaxing into the touch.

 

“No. Then you’ll go to jail. And I’m not having that.” Castiel said firmly. “What can I do to get your mind off things?”

 

Dean shrugged, resting his head on Cas’ shoulder. “I’ve always wanted to have a picnic. Like, a nice one. In the park.”

 

“Okay, do you want to go now? I can call Bobby and he can babysit for a bit.” Castiel murmured kissing the side of Dean’s temple.

 

Dean nodded. “I love you so much.” He leaned over, kissing Castiel. Cas hummed and kissed back, slow and sweet, his hand cupping Dean’s cheek. “Okay, you get the picnic. I’ll call Bobby.” Cas whispered. Dean nodded, getting up and putting his plates away quietly.

 

* * *

 

At the end of the day, after Cas’ classes, Bobby walked through the front door with a grin. “Hey, boy. How’s parenthood going?” Bobby asked Dean fondly.

 

Dean chuckled, plopping a bottle of wine into the basket. “James is getting bullied by our high school bullies’ kid, so...”

 

Bobby sighed. “Well, good luck. You’re not even to the hard part of it all.” He said with a small smile.

 

Dean raised an eyebrow. “There’s a harder part?” He groaned, dropping an apple pie into the basket.

 

“Yep, your kids aren’t even talking yet, boy,” Bobby said in amusement, patting Dean on the back. “How long will you all be out?”

 

Dean shrugged. “Probably an hour or so.” He ran a hand through his hair, looking at the family picture with his four children.

 

“I don’t know if I can do this, Bobby.”

 

“Do what?” Bobby asked, his brow furrowing. “Deal with the kid? Or parenting?”

 

 _“Four kids,_ Bobby?! I’m only twenty-two!” Dean decided that right now was the best time to have a midlife crisis.

 

“Dean, and who decided to not use a condom?” Bobby pointed out bluntly. “You love your kids, don’t you?”

 

Dean nodded, rubbing his face with his hands. “Of course I do, Bobby.” He looked up at the older man.

 

“Then you love the heck out of those kids,” Bobby said firmly. “It takes a village, Dean. You have me, you have Cas, who’s kinda like the mother in the situation, and the mother always has an instinct to take care of the kids, at least, Cas has it. So Cas counts as three people. You have Charlie, your neighbors, and all your kids' friends parents. It will be hard, but you won’t notice it over the good bits of parenting. You go watch ‘em grow, and try to guide ‘em through life.”

 

Dean shakily nodded, pulling Bobby into a hug. “Thanks.” He whispered, savoring the man’s words. He hoped he could be as good of a parent as Bobby made him out to be.

 

“Of course, now go on that date. Enjoy yourself. Tip number one is to always abuse the free time you get. And you get ten minutes? Take a nap.” Bobby said, smiling and patting his back before stepping back. “Now get going, stay out as long as you want, just not past two am.”

 

Dean chuckled. “What. Is that your bedtime?” He asked, skipping a picnic blanket into the basket.

 

“No, I just have to open the shop tomorrow, and I want to be able to get my four hours.” Bobby joked.

 

Dean nodded and hefted the basket up, making sure to throw in a few condoms, blushing lightly.

 

_Oh yeah. Car sex was definitely happening._

 

Bobby scoffed. “Yeah, you’ll be out until two. Okay, hope you don’t mind me stealing a few beers.” He mumbled, going to the fridge.

 

Cas came bounding down the stairs, smiling and smoothing his dress shirt and jeans. “I hope it was casual attire, cause if not I’m overdressed.” He said shyly.

 

Dean nodded. “Sure, Bobby. Take whatever you want.” He shrugged, before turning to Cas. “You look great.” He smiled. Looking down at his boxers and sleep shirt. “Am I underdressed?”

 

“You’re adorable, you look fine, c'mon,” Cas said fondly, kissing Dean’s cheek and hugging Bobby. “Thank you, I think Dean just needed a date night after all that’s happening. I don’t want his stress to build up, he’s not exactly meditative.” Cas looked over his shoulder and scrunched his nose up teasingly.

 

Dean glared at him playfully. “You go start up the car. I’m gonna put some pants on.” He kissed Cas before he went up and got dressed, coming down a few minutes later. Castiel was already in the car, the AC running and soft classic rock in the background.

 

Bobby grinned. “You’re really taking three? Do y’all still act like bunnies during mating season?” He said smugly.

 

Dean rolled his eyes. “Sorry, we have sex lives, Bobby. We can’t all be sixty like you.” He teased, grabbing another one and slipping it into his pocket, just to piss Bobby off. “Oh, and if you hear anything from Sam and Gabe’s room... don’t go in.”

 

“You’ve got to be kidding me. I’m going in with a nerf gun if I hear anything.” Bobby groaned in annoyance, smirking. “And I used to take six. You’re really lowering the bar.” He joked.

 

Dean rolled his eyes. “Oh screw off.” He grinned, pulling his shoes on. “And they’re seventeen, Bobby. Let the kids live. As long as they don’t drink, they’re fine.”

 

“Yeah, yeah. You don’t have to sit here and stay, do ya?” Bobby asked grumpily. The car horn honked outside like an ice cream truck, and Bobby smiled. “You’re losing time.”

 

Dean chuckled and rushed out the door. “Bye, Bobby!” He called over his shoulder before he slid into the driver's seat of the car. “Sorry I took so long.”

 

Castiel laughed and beamed over at Dean. “It’s okay, I know you were getting everything situated. Now, where are we going? The lookout point or the sandbox?”

 

“Lookout point,” Dean responded, putting the car into gear and starting to drive. “Unless you want the sandbox?”

 

Cas smiled and looked out the window. “There’s nothing romantic about lying in a sandbox.” He teased, reaching over and lacing their fingers together in the middle of the seat, scooting closer. “How are you feeling?”

 

Dean squeezed his hand. “Little better. Bobby said it gets worse, though, once they start to talk. And I’m not happy about it.”

 

“Dean, he means when they start trying to figure out who they are. They’re going to have to learn and experiment.” Cas explained, kissing Dean’s cheek.

 

“It will beautiful, and it will be nerve-wracking as well. We’ll have to help them through the thick and thin, good and bad. And I promise it won’t be as awful as you’re thinking.”

 

Dean nodded before he smirked. “If we have any more kids... chances are that at least one is gonna be not straight.”

 

“And we should make bets, just to have fun,” Cas said teasingly, nuzzling Dean’s jaw and sitting up. “They could decide they want to be a robot for all I care, I’m going to love them no matter what.” He said proudly.

 

Dean nodded. “Of course we’re gonna love them.” He pulled in front of the lookout spot and parked. “Yo...if Sam and Gabe have kids, they’re gonna be, like, double cousins...”

 

“Oh god no, stop. We don’t even know if Gabriel is like me.” Castiel groaned, rubbing his eyes. “That would be a nightmare.”

 

Dean smirked. “Just seven fucking kids running around the house.” He laughed, turning the car off.

 

“I never thought about our own siblings being like our kids. That makes me sound like a whore.” Castiel chuckled. “Yes, I’m twenty-two and I have six kids.” Cas pretended to say in a sophisticated voice.

 

Dean laughed, turning to look at him. “Can Gabe even parent a child? The kid would ask for candy and Gabe would be like ‘hell yeah pass me some of that shit.’”

 

Castiel burst out laughing, throwing his head back and turning red from lack of breath. “I know! Then we would have to adopt like three more kids!” He wheezed through the laughter.

 

Dean pretended to look terrified. “I don’t know if I can do seven, Cas.” He joked, laughing also.

 

“Oh god!” Cas gasped, catching his breath and wiping the tears from his eyes. “I don’t know why that was so funny, it actually sounds kind of horrific. We’re gonna turn into Cheaper by the Dozen.”

 

Laughing, Dean opened the door. “Don’t even get that idea into your head!” He grabbed the picnic basket and made his way over to a nice spot.

 

“We’re having eight more kids! It’s official.” Castiel stated jokingly, getting out and following behind and looking out over the small city. “God, it’s so beautiful up here.” He breathed out.

 

Dean grinned and stared dreamily at Cas. “Yeah, it really is.” He said breathlessly.

 

Cas turned pink but hid it by lying down on the blanket. “Oh shut up, handsome. Lie down.” He said fondly, patting the blanket. “What did you bring?”

 

Plopping down, Dean started to pull stuff out of the basket. “Some wine...” He listed, pulling out the bottle and two wine glasses.

 

“An apple pie, of course...” He mumbled under his breath. “Some cheese and crackers,” he pulled those out too. “And some leftover pizza from last night Sam told me not to touch.” He smirked, pulling out the aluminum wrapped pizza slices.

 

Cas laughed and leaned over, kissing Dean’s jaw before sitting up, pulling the paper plate forward and plopping a square of cheese in his mouth. “Mmm,” He moaned, chewing and staring over the lit horizon.

 

“I like when you make that sound...” Dean whispered lowly, kissing Cas’ neck.

 

Cas tilted his head to the side to give Dean access, biting his lip with a sigh. “You’re so romantic...” He teased softly.

 

Nipping at Castiel's neck, Dean smirked. “I know...” He said in a lust filled voice. “I wonder what that cheese tasted like..” he murmured as he made his way up to Cas’ mouth, licking his way in.

 

Cas giggled and parted his lips, turning towards Dean and cupping his cheek, curling his tongue with Dean’s own. “Someone’s eager...” He muttered against Dean's lips.

 

Dean shrugged. “What can I say? You make me eager.” Dean argued, putting a hand on Cas’ waist. “Jesus fuck, I would propose to you by now if I hadn’t already.”

 

Cas laughed and pulled Dean forward, kissing him gently. “You’re making me all tingly.” Cas murmured, nibbling on Dean’s lower lip and smiling uncontrollably.

 

“Don’t I always?” Dean asked, pulling away. “Wanna watch the sunset?” Dean suggested, opening the bottle of wine.

 

Cas rolled his eyes and swatted Dean’s chest lightly. “No, be quiet.” He said. “Yes, here, half glass please?” Cas asked softly, grabbing a glass and holding it up.

 

Dean nodded, pouring Cas half a glass, and filling himself a full one. “I’m basically a white suburban mom. I can drink as much wine as I want.”

 

Castiel chuckled and put a hand behind him, settling back and crossing his legs, taking a sip of his wine. “You’re such a dork.” He whispered.

 

“You love me.” Dean pointed out, taking a much larger sip, some might even say a gulp.

 

Cas snorted, turning and kissing Dean’s temple. “Yes, I do. Now stop chugging your wine, or I’m gonna have to deal with a drunk fiancée during our rare date night.”

 

Dean laughed and put his wine glass down. “Shh, the movie is starting.” He joked as the sun started to go down, leaning against the car and wrapping his arms around Cas.

 

Castiel giggled and leaned into Dean’s torso, laying his head on Dean’s chest and sighing, watching the sun fade from orange to red, more and more city lights turning on the darker it got.

 

“How are you feeling?”

 

“Perfect. Long as I’m with you.” Dean murmured, kissing the black mess of Cas’ hair.

 

Castiel smiled. “I love you so much. I don’t deserve you.” He whispered, finishing his glass and setting it down, wrapping an arm around Dean’s middle.

 

Dean smiled and wrapped his arms around Castiel also. “Let’s fuckin do it.” He muttered. “Let’s fuckin get married. We’ve been engaged for a long ass time, Cas.”

 

"I asked you earlier about the wedding, I thought you were waiting for a bit longer," Cas said quietly, nuzzling Dean’s chest and smiling. "But I'm glad you want to. Do you have a style of wedding in mind?"

 

Dean shook his head. “I just wanna be able to call you my husband. Tell people I’m _married_ to the most amazing person I’ve ever known. I wanna make sure that everyone knows you’re mine.”

 

Cas smiled even more, biting his lip and looking up. “I can’t wait to say you’re my husband. It’d be so much cuter when I say _my husband is a doofus, but I love him.”_ Cas teased jokingly.

 

Dean smiled, hugging Cas tight. “God, I love you so much.”

 

Cas rolled over, straddling Dean’s hips and pushing him slowly so he was lying back against the grill of his car. “I love you too, baby. More than life itself.” He whispered, leaning down and kissing him softly.

 

Deans hands laid gently on Cas’ hips. “We’ve literally died for each other.” He reminded his fiancé.

 

Cas leaned their foreheads together, letting his eyes flutter shut. “Please, don’t say that I hate that I lost you. I die for you all over again, to keep you and the kids safe.” He murmured.

 

“I’m sorry, baby. I’m so sorry...” Dean murmured, peppering kisses all over Cas’ face.

 

Cas calmed down, his hands cupping the sides of Dean’s neck, relaxing into Dean’s loving touches. “It’s okay, don’t be sorry. I just don’t know what I would have done without you.” He whispered sadly.

 

Dean nodded. “I don’t either, Castiel.” He murmured, hugging him closer. “Need you in my life, so goddamn much.”

 

Castiel let out a soft noise, leaning in and kissing Dean passionately for a moment. “You’re going to make my heart burst.” He muttered against Dean's lips.

 

“We wouldn’t want that...” Dean kissed him softly, full of love and passion.

 

Cas smiled into the kiss, a happy laugh bubbling from his throat before he began to kiss back, his hands sliding up into Dean's hair. “How long can Bobby babysit?” He asked quickly.

 

“He said two am, but I think we can push it to three.” Dean grinned, his hands running up and down Cas’ back.

 

Cas giggled and kissed the smile from Dean’s plush mouth, nibbling at his lower lip. “Oh shush, it’s only nine. It’s not like we can do stuff for six hours.” He said softly, arching into the touch.

 

“Don’t be so sure...” Dean murmured against Cas’ lips. “Got some plans for that apple pie...”

 

“Oh, I should leave you to masturbate.” Cas teased, smiling and sitting back. “Go on, have a slice, I won’t interrupt.” He joked and passed Dean the box.

 

Dean opened the box, and broke the crust with his finger, smearing the sugary goopy filling all over Cas’ lips, before he dove in as kissed him roughly, licking it off.

 

Castiel squeaked and laughed, kissing back and letting Dean plunder his mouth. “Mmph!” He moaned, pulling back with slick lips. “What was that for?” He asked with a smile, his eyes glowing with a loving expression on his face to match.

 

Dean winked. “It’s almost as sweet as you.” He chuckled, starting to unbutton Cas’ shirt.

 

Cas hummed and arched his chest forward, letting Dean strip the shirt from his shoulders. “Oh shut up. Are you gonna eat or fuck me?” He asked stubbornly, biting his lip.

 

“Am I allowed to do both?” Dean asked, dipping his fingers in again, smearing some sticky sweetness over Cas’ nipples.

 

Cas’ eyes flashed blue at the contact, his lips parting. “Oh yeah, do both.” He breathed out softly.

 

Dean moaned softly and leaned in, licking Cas’ nipples like a man starved, sucking off the cinnamon filling. “Taste so good, baby...”

 

Castiel gasped and let his head fall back, his eyes glowing dimly when it felt like his chest pulsed with pleasure. “Mmm, you always say that.” He said with a grin.

 

“It’s true.” Dean sucked and swirled his tongue around Castiel's nipple, even though all the filling was gone.

 

Cas whimpered, his hips squirming a bit, his hands threading into Dean's hair. A thought came to his mind. “What did I taste like?” He blurted out.

 

Dean smiled. “Taste like...you taste like innocence and baby blue flowers. You taste like a lover, like submission and devotion. You taste like all your tears and sunshine all rolled up into one. Each taste hits my tongue harder than before, makes me crave it every time you’re away.”

 

Castiel teared up and sucked in a breath, his head falling back. “Last night. Did you enjoy last night? I was worried I hurt you, but you seem to only have a bruise on your arm.” He murmured gently.

 

Dean shook his head. “Last night was fucking amazing, don’t even worry about it...” he murmured, licking his way up to Cas’ neck.

 

Cas moaned and nodded, his hands kneading Dean’s scalp. “I’m glad you’re okay. That’s what matters.” He said breathlessly. Dean nodded, moaning softly as he looked up at Cas with swollen lips and lust filled eyes. “Want you so bad...”

 

Cas smiled and leaned down, kissing Dean’s mouth hungrily. “Then take what you want.” He murmured playfully, rocking his hips.

 

Dean moaned again, sloppily reaching into the pie and spreading it all over Cas’ neck, starting to lick and suck it off, both of them messy.

 

Castiel moaned high in his throat, his hands pulling Dean’s mouth closer to his neck. “Oh _yes!”_ He gasped, shuddering in Dean's lap.

 

Dean wasn't doing any better. He was shaky and his cock was throbbing against his jeans. “Fuck, Cas.” His voice was hoarse and raw.

 

Cas smiled and stroking down Dean’s back. “I love you. So much. Do you want me to help you?” He asked worriedly, grinding his ass down on Dean’s crotch.

 

Dean shook his head. “L-Later. We can do it later...” He bit at Cas’ neck, leaving tons of purple hickeys.

 

Castiel moaned, his chest arching forward. “Nngh...feels good!” He whimpered, burying his hands back in Dean’s hair and pulling him flat to his body. “You’re a tease.”

 

Dean laughed, still licking clumps of sugar off. “That may be true...”

 

“It is true, you’re a jerk!” Cas whined, smiling to himself.

 

“You love me...” Dean protested, his hands starting to unbutton his own shirt.

 

Cas laughed and nodded. “Yes, I do. I can’t help it.” He murmured, reaching down and unzipping his own jeans. “Are you planning on sex, or is this just a make out for ten minutes or more situation.” Cas teased fondly.

 

“Like I said before. Can I do both?” Dean kept licking at Cas’ soft neck, free of acne or stubble. It was perfect.

 

Cas moaned and nodded. “Yes, but I’m a bit impatient.” He said with a smirk, grinding his hard bulge against Dean's stomach. “Anything fancy you want me to do tonight? Or leave the ‘mojo’ aside.”

 

Dean shrugged, still biting the column of Castiel's neck. “Do you want anything?” Dean was trying to think.

 

“It’s up to you. This is about you tonight, Dean.” Cas reminded, smiling and gasping a bit, his back arching. “If you keep doing that, I’m gonna cum.” He warned.

 

Dean smiled. “Is that supposed to be a bad thing?” He snarked, nibbling away.

 

Castiel whimpered, a keening sound tearing from his chest. “D-Dean!” He gasped, almost too distracted by Dean’s mouth anymore to realize what he was saying. “This is supposed to be about you,” Cas said breathlessly, his hips jerking and his chest rising and falling.

 

“Uh... remember how I wanted to try weed a few months ago?” Dean asked hesitantly, looking up at Cas with wide eyes.

 

“Yeah, and a few years ago too, why?” Castiel asked, hazily staring down at Dean.

 

“C-Could we do it now?” Dean's hands were shaking slightly, scared Cas would get upset.

 

Castiel paused, staring down at Dean with round eyes. He had a habit of addictions in the past, self-harm, sex. But when he stared down at Dean’s eyes, realizing how much he’s done for him so far, Cas slowly nodded. Dean deserved it. “Yes.” He whispered.

 

Deans eyes widened. “Really?” He yelped a little, expecting Cas to say no.

 

“Yes, I was a bit nervous in the beginning. But that was only because I have a weak mind. If I find something I like, I can’t stop. But it’s only one time, so what’s the harm? I’ll do it, I want you to be happy.” Cas said fondly, smiling and kissing his forehead before standing up.

 

Dean smiled, getting to his feet as well. “Thanks.” He whispered, pressing his lips to Cas’.

 

Cas smiled and kissed back before he stepped away, closing his eyes and holding his hands out, thinking closely. After a few moments, a bag of joints and all sorts of stuff appeared in his hands. He opened his eyes and stared at it. “Is this it? I only know from what I’ve seen and learned about.” He explained.

 

Dean reached out with shaky hands and lifted the bag. “This is awesome. There are blunts and edibles in here...” Dean sat down, patting the spot close to him for Cas to sit.

 

Castiel smiled and nodded, sitting down. “So...how do I do this?” He asked curiously, eyeing Dean closely.

 

Dean opened the baggie, pulling out two weed brownies. “Let’s start with the easy shit, hmm?” He handed one to Cas.

 

Castiel nodded, without thinking he practically inhaled the whole thing, chewing on it with a hum. “Mm, brownies.” He mumbled around the food, pointing at the edibles. “How do they make that?” Cas asked, swallowing some of the brownies and struggling to keep it in his mouth.

 

Dean ate his own brownie, relishing the flavor on his tongue. “People cook weed into them, so you don’t have to smoke.” Dean murmurs, putting a hand on Cas’ thigh. “How was your first taste of weed, baby?”

 

Castiel shrugged and plucked another up. “Good, I don’t feel anything yet.” He said with a smile, taking a bite of another brownie. “How do you smoke weed?” He asked.

 

Dean snuck a bite of the brownie Cas was holding before he pulled out a blunt and a lighter. “Are you ready, Sweetheart?”

 

Cas nodded, munching contently and tilting his head. “Mm-hmm!” He chirped.

 

Dean chuckled a little, lit the blunt and took his first smoke, immediately starting to cough. Castiel frowned and quickly reached over, patting Dean’s back. “Are you alright? Can you breath?” He asked worriedly.

 

Dean nodded. “Here.” He passed it to Cas, taking a swig of wine.

 

Cas slowly took the blunt, eyeing it warily before he decided. “Fuck it.” He muttered, pulling the blunt between his lips and taking a deep breath, lying back and holding it in, passing the blunt back to Dean.

 

“Damn. How are you good at this?” Dean asked, copying what Cas did, coughing only a little this time.

 

Castiel sighed, the smoke flowing from his lips like a gust of air. He shrugged lazily. “I don’t know. I used to have an inhaler, so I guess I’m used to breathing in ‘medicine’?” He joked, knowing it wasn’t the same thing.

 

Dean chuckled, and he kept repeating what Cas did until he could do it without coughing. “You feel anything yet?”

 

“Mmmm, whatcha mean?” Cas asked nonchalantly, plucking another blunt from the bag. He struggled with lighting it before he finally did it, sucking in another round of smoke. He let it out in a plume from his nose, coughing slightly and smiling. “Being a girl was great.” He slurred. “Like, a prostate for a pussy? Yes please.” Cas joked and giggled, coughing again.

 

Dean laughed way harder than he should have, holding his stomach as he laughed boisterously. “Wanna do it again?” He offered.

 

“Do what?” Cas asked with a smile, laughing unknowingly along with Dean. “You’re funnnyy...”

 

“So are you...” Dean slurred his words, kissing Cas sloppily.

 

Castiel smiled and kissed back, licking into Dean's mouth, moaning hungrily. He pawed at Deans pants, moving to nibble along Dean’s neck. “Off.” He said.

 

“We’re in public...” Dean protested while taking his clothes off and taking a hit off the blunt.

 

“The car?” Castiel suggested, slowly stopping and pulling away. “S-Sorry I feel weird...amazing, but weird.” He said awkwardly.

 

Dean shook his head. “Get back here.” He said lowly, his voice rough with lust as he dragged Cas and brought him back, kicking his pants off.

 

Cas giggled, squirming around and arching, his eyes blazing blue. “D-Dean!” He squeaked, smiling fondly. “Mmm, as much as I love when you act like a panther, are we gonna have rough sex or gentle sex? Maybe a little twist? What do you want me to do?”

 

Dean shrugged. “Whatever we want, baby...” he purred, pulling his dick out of his boxers.

 

Castiel smiled and eyed Dean’s dick, smirking. “Do you want a bigger dick? Are you feeling like you want a girl or a boy? I want to make you feel good. I want to be what you want, I’ll be happy either way, baby.”

 

Dean shrugged. “Make my dick longer. Wanna hear you gag on it.”

 

Cas grinned and his eyes glowed, enlarging Dean’s cock with a playful look. “You want me to suck you off?”

 

Dean nodded. “Wanna hear you gag and choke on my cock, baby...” he murmured, still smoking the blunt.

 

Castiel purred, pulling Dean’s face over and inhaling the smoke from Dean’s mouth, turning it into a heated kiss. He leaned down and crawled back, letting the smoke billow from his nose before he took Dean’s cock into his mouth, sucking eagerly.

 

Dean moaned way louder than usual, but it just felt so _good._ “That’s right, baby...”

 

Cas smirked and swirled his tongue around Dean’s thicker length, leaning down and bobbing his head, hollowing his cheeks. “Mmm...” he moaned, letting the head press against the back of his throat.

 

Deans hand tangled in Cas’ hair, the other hand holding the still burning joint. “All the way into your throat, come on...”

 

Castiel whined and pressed his head down, choking a bit, but forcing himself to keep going. His eyes blazed, his jaw stretched open around Dean’s cock and his hands clutching at Dean’s thighs.

 

Dean moaned loudly, his legs shaking. “That’s right, baby. Just like that. My fat cock in your slutty little throat...” Dean took one last final drag from the blunt, then he stubbed it out and flicked it somewhere.

 

Castiel swallowed around Dean’s cock, groaning and garbling nonsense, spit leaking around the base. His eyes began to glow, his hands grabbing onto Dean’s hips with a gagging noise.

 

“Shitting fuck!” Dean yelped, pulling out of Cas’ throat and cumming all over his face.

 

Castiel moaned and smiled lazily, licking the cum from his lips, staring up at Dean with round eyes. “Did you like that..?” He slurred.

 

“Fucking loved it, baby...” Dean purred, smearing his cum on Cas’ face. “You want me to help you?”

 

Castiel shook his head, rolling over and giggling. “Nope! Gimme weed.” He said happily.

 

Dean chuckled and pulled out another blunt, lighting it and handing it to Cas.

 

Cas quickly took the blunt and took in a puff like he needed it to survive, sighing in relief. He giggled slowly, lying back and letting the smoke curl into the air. “I’m...odd.” He slurred.

 

“Whatcha mean by that, Baby?” Dean asked, scooting in between Cas’ legs.

 

“I dunno, I like this.” Castiel shrugged, coughing on his next round of smoking the blunt. He snapped his fingers, his erection softening in his pants. “Give me a brownie.” He said dazedly.

 

Dean handed one to him, frowning when he saw Cas’ cock soften. “I wanted to eat you out...” He pouted.

 

“Eh, I wouldn’t even remember it. What’s the point.” Castiel said nonchalantly, grabbing the brownie and quickly eating it, groaning hungrily. “God, I just...ngh.” He moaned, his movements slow and uncoordinated. “This is....aaaamazing.” He slurred

 

“Wanna make you feel good!” Dean insisted. Dean nosed at Cas’ hole between two layers of fabric. Castiel grumbled, lying on his back almost like a baby, as he munched on the brownie. “Nah, I’m tireddd...” He mumbled, giggling and humming out nonsensical noises.

 

Dean chuckled and curled up behind him. “I think you like this more than I do...”

 

“Mm-hmm...you’re hot,” Cas complained, rolling away and lying face first in the grass, coughing and clenching his hands into fists. “Nngh, I’m...I’m really tired...I...g’night.” He slurred, groaning and letting his eyes fall shut.

  



	42. Chapter 42

Dean ended up waking a few hours later to a frantic phone call. “Hello?” He answered, his voice gruff and hoarse.

“Dean!” The person on the other end, Bobby, sounded relieved. “The hell are you, boy?! It’s 3 am! I’ve been callin ya like crazy!” Dean sat up and groaned, his head pounding.

“Sorry, Bobby. Lost track of time...”

Cas was gone, along with the pot. Bobby sighed. “Okay, well. You two come home and stop fucking. You got kids. And I got work.” He muttered, hanging up.

 

Dean stood up, his heart stopping when Cas wasn’t lying in the car like he assumed “Cas?!” He called out worriedly.

There was a soft groan from the bushes across the field, a woman lying on the ground without clothes, only a pair of boxers, brownies and a few used blunts scattered around. Cas blearily rubbed her eyes and rolled over, her form flickering from male to female, her eyes sunken in a bit from the long night.

Dean ran over, grabbing Cas’ shirt to give to her. “Cas!” He kneeled by her, watching her with worried eyes. “The hell happened?”

Castiel opened her eyes and blinked blearily, squinting and rolling over. “Eh. You’re loud.” She muttered, flickering to a male for a second before changing to a girl. “G’nightttt...”

“Cmon, Cas. We gotta go home.” Dean said softer, pulling Cas’ shirt onto her body.

Cas squirmed with a grumpy noise. “No. Go away.” She slurred, noticing the brownie and smirking. She grabbed it and stuffed a piece into her mouth, dropping the bag again.

Dean rolled his eyes and lifted her up bridal style, taking her to the car. Thank god he was sober... mostly. He put her in the backseat gently, before he gathered up everything else and tossed it into the trunk, hopping into the driver's seat, starting to drive home.

Castiel smirked, sitting up and licking a stripe up the side of Dean’s neck. “Mmm, yummy.” She said smugly.

Dean startled a little. “Thought you were asleep...” He yawned, stopping at a stop light.

“Nope. No nope. I had a dream of yesterdayyy.” She sang lazily, nibbling a bit.

Dean nodded. “I’m sure you did.” He said, driving towards their house.

“You’re funny.” She mumbled, sliding down and sitting with her face on the floorboard, her ass in the air.

Dean tried to ignore her ass, but it was too much. With one hand he drove, with the other, he slipped under her boxers, looking for her pussy.

Castiel giggled and wiggled her hips, turning her hips whenever Dean would get close. “Someone’s not focused on drivinggg!” She teased.

Dean let out a stuttered moan when his fingertips grazed her soaked pussy. “Why are you so wet?”

“Cause I dreamt of yesterdayyy...mmm.” Castiel hummed, legs spreading and her form flickering a bit.

Thank god their house was up ahead. Dean parked in their driveway before he plunged his fingers into her slickness. “You have a hymen...” he whispered.

Castiel squeaked and giggled, clenching around Dean’s fingers. “Oh, _Daddy!”_ She gasped, her legs shooting up and pressing against the car roof.

Dean moaned softly. “Get into my lap, Sweetheart. Gonna make you feel so fucking good."

“Mmm, no! Race you!” She laughed, disappearing and appearing at the doorway. She stumbled into their house, ignoring the incredulous look on Bobby’s face and running upstairs to their bedroom.

Dean sighed and rubbed his eyes, walking in shirtless. “Hey, Bobby.” He said as casually as he could at 3 am.

“Dean. Where the hell is Cas...?” Bobby asked lowly, glaring like he just caught the boy cheating.

Dean rubbed his eyes again. “That was Cas.” He didn’t really know how to explain.

“...Whatever. It’s too late for this.” Bobby muttered, standing and walking out with a shake of his head.

Dean patted him on the back. “Thanks for checking on the kids!” He called before he ran up to their bedroom.

Castiel was completely naked, bouncing on the bed and flickering from a male to a female. “Mmm, hey big boy...” She purred.

“You feeling ok, Cas?” Dean asked, hesitantly going over to the bed.

Cas smirked and pulled Dean down and kissing up his neck. “Mhm!” She chirped.

Dean moaned softly. “How much weed did you take, baby?”

“Alllllll of it!” Cas singsonged, spreading her legs and biting down slightly. “Girl or boy?”

Dean's eyes widened and he tried to hide his shock. “Girl.”

Castiel nodded and stayed the same, wrapping her supple legs around his waist. “Well? Gonna do something or just sit there like a duck?”

Dean blinked slightly, before he dove in between her legs, licking and sucking at her pink folds, not holding back.

Cas threw her head back with a wail, her legs clamping around Dean’s face hard enough to cut off his air. “Oh _god!”_ She moaned.

Dean chuckled lowly against her clit and started delving his tongue inside of her. “Have I ever told you how good you taste?”

“Oh _fuck!”_ Cas sobbed, her hands smacking down onto Dean’s back, nails digging in for purchase. “I-I can’t-!” She hiccuped through her rambling, grinding her hips against Dean’s mouth.

Dean kept going, sucking her clit into his mouth and starting to bite it gently, using his tongue to soothe it.

Castiel felt her eyes roll back, her back arching up like she was being shocked. “DEAN!” She screamed, her stomach sucking in. “Ohhhh yesss, I’m gonna cum!” Cas cried out, her hands grabbing onto Dean’s hair, pulling his mouth closer.

Dean pushed a finger inside of her tight heat, her slickness helping him along. “Cum for me, baby...” He commanded roughly.

Cas’ pussy clenched around Dean’s finger, clamping down as her juices shot from her tight hole. “Oh my _fuck!”_ She screamed in ecstasy.

Dean smirked, thanking God this room was soundproof. “That’s it, baby...” He pressed kisses to her pussy lips and thighs as he waited for her to come down from her high.

Castiel panted and twitched, squirting once more before she slowly calmed down, lazily groping the sheets. “I feel...sober...” She said with a smile.

Dean chuckled. “Finally.” He grinned, crawling up and bed and kissing her, his lips slick with her cum.

Castiel giggled and kissed back, moaning softly. “Are you hard or tired?” She asked quickly.

Dean chuckled. “Both...” he groaned, flopping down next to her.

“Do you want to fuck me? Or just sleep with a hard-on? What do you want to do?” Cas asked with concern.

“I wouldn’t be opposed to you riding me...” Dean purred.

Castiel smirked and rolled over, straddling Dean. She raised his cock up, slowly sitting down on it. A few inches down, she suddenly tensed and yelped, her eyes squeezing shut.

Dean quickly put his hands on her hips, slowly lifting her up. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, Cas, I forgot...” he rambled.

“N-No! No, it’s okay. Sh.” She said quickly, breathing rapidly and slowly sitting the rest of the way down. She let her eyes flutter open, round and wondrous. “Give me a minute.” She said softly.

Dean nodded, trying not to fuck her into the goddamn mattress. She was so hot and tight and slick and Dean _needed_ it.

Cas whimpered and let her head fall back, her breathing slowing. “O-Okay. I’m ready. What do you want me to do?” She asked, slowly looking down at Dean, her lips spread wide around his cock.

Dean moaned at the sight. “Ride me, baby. Like you always do...”

“Okay, normal riding. Got it.” She said, spreading her hips to accommodate Dean’s width. Cas slowly started circling her hips, her eyes rolling a bit whenever she rocked back. “Oh god, s-so sensitive.” She whispered.

Dean threw his head back and moaned, his gruff voice filling the room.

“Does it feel good, baby?”

Cas nodded, biting her lip with hazy eyes. “Hurts a bit. But that’s only because you’re deep.” She said with a smile. She rocked and rolled her hips on Dean's lap, stretching her slick channel and trying to make room for Dean’s large shaft. “How close are you?” She asked, a playful look on her soft face.

“Very..” Dean whispered, arching his back a little. “Gonna cum into your pretty little pussy...”

Castiel clenched around Dean with a smirk, slowly rising up and holding Dean in a tight grip. Dean’s legs were shaking as he tried to hold himself back. “Fuck, Cas...”

Castiel smirked and swiveled her hips. “Come on, you can’t hold back. You’re a needy big boy aren’t you, hmm?” She purred, clenching down again. “Gonna cum so early, just let go, letting me dominate you.” She leaned over with a teasing look, her breasts pressing to his chest, her lips catching on Deans cock like a vise.

“Oh my god!!” Dean sobbed out, twisting his eyes shut and shooting his load inside her. “Cas!”

Castiel smirked and leaned down, sucking at Dean's neck. “Mmm, so cute, baby. My precious fiancée.” She said breathlessly against his ear. “You feeling okay?”

Dean was panting, his cock twitching from overstimulation. “Feel fucking perfect...”

Cas smiled and sat up, biting her lip. “Are you okay?” She asked, cupping his jaw.

Dean nodded shakily. “You’re like a fucking sex goddess...”

Castiel laughed, feeling Dean’s cock soften inside her channel. “I do feel more powerful now.” She said shyly.

Dean chuckled. “D’you think it might be the weed?”

Cas smiled and shook her head, her wild hair sliding down to shroud her breasts. “No, I think when you ate me out I kinda came off of cloud nine.” She said in amusement. “Your mouth is surprisingly grounding.”

Dean raised an eyebrow and shrugged nonchalantly. “What can I say?” He smirked, bucking up into her. “Did you like it, though? The weed?”

“Yes.” Castiel gasped, almost like she couldn’t decide between answering or moaning.

“Wanna try it again later?” Dean ignored the tiny voice in his head telling him it was a bad idea.

“Hell yeah.” She responded quickly, leaning over and kissing Dean’s collarbones, nibbling slightly. “Mmm, even when you’re soft, you’re so big inside me.”

Dean moaned softly, slowly thrusting his hips up. “I know you love it.”

“Oh god!” She whispered, rolling her hips back and feeling his soft cock slip out of her hole, his cum leaking out onto her thighs.

Dean moaned softly, his cock hitting his skin again. “Wanna go to sleep? Or to cuddle for a while?”

“I’m gonna go to sleep,” Castiel said with a small smile, nodding a bit and clenching her jaw. “You should sleep. You came a lot today.”

Dean nodded, wrapping his arm around her as he drifted off into a deep sleep.  



	43. The Zoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some iconic Dad!Dean and some awkward sex!

Cas waited for a few more minutes before slowly standing up, walking out and teleporting to the basement. She locked the door quietly, her hands shaking. She flickered back to a man, his eyes glowing. He thought as hard as he could, summoning a bag of blunts. Cas swallowed thickly and quickly dug into the bag, summing a lighter and lighting a blunt with trembling fingers. 

As soon as smoke entered his lungs, he relaxed, sighing the smoke out through his nose. The worst part was, Cas stayed there until morning, running back upstairs when the kids started crying after hiding the weed carefully under the bed’s mattress. Castiel scooped Alex and Jack up, going to the bathroom and making a bath, sitting with the two in the tub and holding them gingerly.

Dean woke up to the sounds of his children fussing. “Cas?!” He called, rubbing his eyes as he stood up.

“It’s okay! I got them!” Cas called back from the bathroom, cradling both in his arms.

Dean walked into the bathroom, surprised to see that Cas’ eyes were bloodshot. “Did you not sleep well?”

“No, but I’ll be okay,” Castiel assured with a smile, looking down at his twins. “They’re so precious...” He whispered lovingly, smiling lazily at them.

Dean nodded before he blew a kiss to Cas. “Wanna shower, when you’re done with them? I stink.”

“You can shower! It’s open.” Castiel said, nodding towards the shower. “I’m pretty tired.”

Dean nodded. “Well, I can feed Claire and James, take them out to the park or some shit, while you and the twins nap?” He asked, shucking off his boxers and stepping into the shower.

“Yeah, that sounds great,” Castiel said softly, smiling when Jack cooed curiously. “Maybe get James some ice cream? He’s been asking every morning.”

Dean nodded before he realized Cas couldn’t see him. Dean scrubbed his short hair, shampoo flowing out of it.

“Want me to pick anything else up? I know we need milk and eggs and cereal, but anything else?”

“Um, no. I think I’m okay.” Castiel said with a smile, grabbing the baby soap and carefully lathering both Jack and Alex before rinsing them off, kissing their foreheads, he stood up and stepped from the tub, carrying them to their room and putting a diaper on each. Cas laid them down, walking back and flopping on the bed, his form flickering from a male to female unknowingly like his grace was having trouble controlling itself. “Call me if you need anything!” He called into the pillow before he was out like a light.

Dean managed to feed Claire and James. Toast for James, and oatmeal for Claire. “You guys wanna go to the zoo?” He asked, to which James nodded and Claire giggled, throwing a blueberry at her brother. 

“Hey, no fighting. Come on. James, you go to your room, I’ll dress Claire, and then come help you, okay?”

James nodded eagerly and ran upstairs, crawling up each step and getting on his feet when he reached the top. The little boy ran to his room and grabbed a white shirt from his small dresser, pulling it on along with a red flannel. He pulled on his little sweatpants and whined when he couldn’t tie his shoes, squirming around in an effort to get the knot right.

Dean helped Claire get dressed, putting her in a lilac top and white shorts. “Let’s go, baby.” He joked as he finished buckling the lilac shoes on, picking her up. They went into James’s room, and Dean put Claire down to play with a toy while he helped James with his shoes. “Good boy. You’re almost matching Daddy.” Dean chuckled, standing up, putting Claire in her stroller. 

“Let’s go, James!” He called.

James beamed and stood up, waddling after Dean in excitement. “I-I got my  _ boots!” _ He squeaked, pointing down at his little cowboy boots as he bound to the car, jumping a bit so the heels clicked on the floor.

“They look very nice, Sweetheart.” Dean grinned, putting Claire and James in their child seats. “I heard someone wanted Ice creammmmm....” Dean singsonged.

James grinned and kicked his feet around in excitement. “ICE CREAM!” He yelled, waving his hands around.

Dean laughed, taking a few pictures of his kids. “Calm down there, bucko.” He joked, getting into the driver's seat.”

“Hurry! You’re slowww! Just like daddy said!” James whined, kicking the back of Dean’s seat and crossing his arms.

Dean laughed. “When did Daddy say I was slow?” Dean asked, starting up the car.

“He says that in the morninggg!” James squeaked with a proud look. “He says lots of stuff!”

“What does he say, James?” Dean grinned at him in the mirror, trying to distract James from the ride to the zoo.

James beamed and sat up a bit like he was getting ready to say the juiciest secret he knew. “Daddy says you’re a big ‘ol bear! That you’re slower in the morning cause you’re faster at night!” He said with a big, gummy smile. “It’s funny!”

Dean choked on a laugh that burst out of him. “Wow!” He laughed, stopping at a stoplight. 

“That isn’t what I thought Daddy would say.”

James smiled and nodded. “Uh-huh! He said you’re so fast at night that he doesn’t get to have fun, and then you just go to sleep like a teddy bear.” James babbled, staring out the window. “Then he said that he was taking photos of you when you’re funny-lookin'.”

Dean raised his eyebrows. Now,  _ this _ was news to him. Did Cas really not enjoy himself? And what did James mean, ‘funny looking’? “Anything else?”

“Hmmm...” James said, his brow furrowing. “Daddy said a week ago that you forget about the webbing.” He said proudly, messing up a few words in his speech.

Dean nodded, his throat dry. “Good boy. Thanks for telling me.” In a desperate attempt to change the topic, Dean asked. 

“What ice cream flavor do you want?”

James squeaked when he saw the sign for the zoo, pointing at it in excitement. “Wocky Woad! Is yummy!” He said happily, reaching for the handle uselessly. “Lemme out!”

Dean nodded. “Wocky Woad has marshmallows in it!” Dean got out of the car, putting Claire in her stroller first, then letting James out. “You have to stay with Daddy, okay?” He said firmly.

James took one look at Dean before he noticed the animals. He let out a squeal and took of toddling into the crowd, bounding his way up to a random exhibit and leaving Dean in the dust.

“James!” Dean yelled worriedly, locking the car and going as fast as he could with the stroller, in the direction James went.

Only a few moments later did a worker quickly say. “Little boy! Hey! You can’t be up there!” A young female worker was heading towards the gorilla exhibit, and James was climbing up the side stones like they were steps, trying to get a better view. “Someone grab that kid!” The worker said quickly, saying something into the walkie-talkie on her shoulder and quickly sprinting towards James.

Suddenly, a man reached up and pulled James down, smirking and holding him on his hip. “Sorry, ma’am. I won’t let him do it again.” He assured, reaching down and holding another little boy’s hand.

“James!” Dean sighed in relief as he caught up to them, grabbing his arm. “Never run away from me again, okay?” He said sharply.

The man holding James turned around, glaring and stepping back, holding James away from him despite the kid reaching out for Dean with a nervous pout. 

“Hey, dude. Back the fuck up and don’t touch my kid.” Lucifer snapped with a smug look, winking.

Dean’s eyes hardened. “Lucifer. I swear you don’t want to do this. Give me my child.”

“Um, no. He’s my kid, not yours. So get away from me before I label you as clinically insane.” Lucifer said loud enough for a few people to start staring, glaring at Dean just as stubbornly. 

“Back up or I call the cops.”

“I’m calling security,” Dean muttered, unable to believe this. “Give me my kid, Lucifer. You can tell he’s scared.”

“He’s my kid. Stop trying to kidnap him.” Lucifer seethed angrily. 

A woman quickly came over, frowning and touching Lucifer’s arm. “I’m so sorry, sir. You can move along. I’ll tell security about the man. Is that your child too?” She asked, pointing to a sleepy Claire.

Deans hand tightened on the stroller. “I have family pictures with them, Lady. They’re my kids.”

“Sir, I’m gonna need you to give me the stroller until this all works itself out.” She said slowly. “I need to take precautions.”

Dean shook his head. “No way in hell. She’s my daughter.” He forced himself to stay calm, but they were causing a spectacle.

A large security man walked up behind them, crossing his arms and emphasizing his weapons belt. “Both of you put the children down. Now. Or I'll make you do it myself.” He said in a low voice, his hand sliding to his taser.

Dean glared at Lucifer, before he let go of the stroller, his finger joints cracking from being so tense.

The woman slowly took the stroller and turned to Lucifer, waiting with a stern look. Lucifer slowly set James down before picking his own kid up and taking off in a sprint. The guard shouted and grabbed his taser, quickly running after him. 

“Stop that man!” He yelled. 

The woman watched with wide eyes before turning to Dean and sighing. “I’m so sorry, sir. Really. Come to my office and I need to see some IDs and certificates, but I’ll give you and your kids full VIP access for the day as an apology on behalf of the Kansas City Zoo.”

Dean almost snapped at her, almost told her to take that VIP day and shove it where the sun doesn’t shine. But then he thought of James, and how much he would love it, and he nodded. “Yeah. I don’t have the certification and stuff you need with me right now, obviously, but my husband is home, he can fax it over.”

“Okay, that sounds perfect. Follow me.” She said with a guilty smile, letting go of the stroller and walking off down an ‘employees only’ path. She stepped into an office and quickly explained to the manager what happened before walking out, looking at her feet with shame.

The manager nodded for Dean to come in.

Dean glared at her back, before he walked in, one hand tight on the stroller, the other on James, who was whimpering softly with stress.

“I’m  _ so _ sorry.” The man said with a sigh. “She’s new. She hasn’t handled anything like this before.” He explained awkwardly, rubbing his temple. “I can give you passes to everything. And a security escort if you still don’t feel safe. It’s really my deepest apologies.”

Dean sat down on a chair, pulling James into his lap, rubbing his arm. “Everyone turned on me. Everyone wanted me to just let that psycho take my child. She even accused me of taking Claire too...” Dean rubbed his face, trying to calm down. He didn’t want to scare James.

The man sighed. “My name is Nick, by the way, and I’m so sorry, it’s incredibly hard to handle those situations. Since the man picked him up, she must’ve assumed him to be the father. I’m extremely sorry. It’s our fault. Has your child been injured?” He asked in concern, opening his desk drawer.

Dean turned to him. “Did he hurt you, James?” He asked softly. To which James shook his head. “So other than mental trauma, no, he’s fine.”

The manager sighed, taking out a bowl of candy and setting it in front of James. “If he’s allowed, he can have as much as he likes.” He said with a small smile before sitting forward. “This isn’t the fun part, but may I please see your ID. And if possible a copy of his birth certificate?”

Dean nodded, pulling out his ID, tossing it on the desk. “I called my husband a few minutes ago, I’m waiting for him to fax it over.” Really, he had called Sam, since Cas seemed exhausted, and Dean didn’t want to wake him up. He told Sam where they were, and Sam swore he knew how to work a fax machine. “Do you want some candy, James?” Dean asked softly.

The man grabbed the ID and looked it over, making sure there weren’t any criminal restrictions on it. He sighed and handed it back. “Okay. I’ll call the front desk.” He said. He picked up the phone and called over, setting it down after a few minutes of talking. He walked to his printer and picked up the paper.

“Full name, date of birth, time of birth to the hour at least, and...birthing style. As in hospital, therapeutic, or home birth.” He said and looked up at Dean, smiling a bit when James shyly took a few pieces of candy and started to peel the wrappers off.

Dean sighed, before answering. “James Samuel Novak-Winchester, February 12th, 2018, 8:49 pm, home birth.” Dean held his breath, his eyes flickering to Claire as she napped.

The man read the certificate again before he smiled. “Okay, the good news is you’re confirmed as the parent. But you knew that.” He said, walking over and shredding the paper. He walked back to Dean and pulled out three VIP tags, sighing and pulling out a sharpie. “What would you like to do? I can give you any perk you want. Free of charge.”

Dean smiled a little. “James, is there anything you wanted?” Hoping the boy still wanted ice cream after all that. 

Hell, maybe they could even get lunch here. Dean knew the man was doing all this so they wouldn’t sue, but honestly, Dean and Cas have more money than they knew what to do with after the hospital lawsuit.

James nodded quickly. “Ice cream! A-And I wanna pet a kitty cat! And I wanna go on the jungle ride, and I wanna get a pwesent for Daddy!” He rambled breathlessly, staring up at Dean with hopeful eyes.

Dean nodded. “You can get all of that. Right?” He looked up at the man, mouthing the word ‘lawsuit.’ 

Yeah, he knew it was bad, blackmail and all, but...no. He didn’t really have an excuse. He just wanted to do it.

The man quickly nodded and scribbled abbreviations down on the tags, adding ‘PSE’. “You’ll have a personal security escort for the rest of the time, and out to your car. They will keep your children safe, and make sure your requests are taken care of, and that all will be free of charge. If you have any troubles, talk to them.” Nick assured with a polite smile, handing Dean the tags and standing. 

“I’ll get the guards.” He said before walking out, muffled talking through a walkie-talkie on the other side of the door.

Dean smirked, sticking the tag to his shirt, doing the same for Jack, and putting the third one on the side of the stroller. “We’re gonna get so many presents for Daddy...”

Nick walked back in a few moments later, two large men and a woman who looked like she did not take anyone’s bullshit walked in. “This is the family you are to protect. There was a man who attempted a kidnapping situation. If he is seen, you are to arrest him immediately.” Nick informed, holding the door open. “I’ve already explained your requests. So they know what to do. They’ll escort you to your next exhibit.” Nick said with a smile.

Dean stood up. “C’mon, James.” He murmured, standing and pushing the stroller, holding onto James with his free hand. “Where do you want to go first, Sweetheart?”

“I wanna pet a kitty!” James exclaimed. Claire babbled nonsensical noises and lifted her arms, rubbing her eyes and drifting off into another peaceful sleep. The guards nodded before two stood behind Dean, and the woman stood in front. “Follow me.” She said, walking off to the ‘petting zoo’. It was a place for the kids to pet non-dangerous animals. They had a few cats who looked like bobcats inside the ‘feline’ section, just to please the kids.

Dean grinned as James squealed, running off to pet the ‘kitties’. Dean watched happily, going over and taking some pictures of them, and even asking the security guards to take a picture of all three of them. Dean was still surprised that he was able to pick up Claire and take a picture without her waking up.

 

* * *

 

At the end of the day, James was perched on Dean’s shoulders, happily licking his ice cream cone and pointing at the things he wanted to get for Cas. “Daddy likes jackets!” He said quickly, reaching for a zip-up hoodie.

By this point, the woman was holding a huge zoo duffel bag, full of zoo merchandise and other shit James had picked out for Dean and Cas. “Get another one, for you too, James.” 

Dean knew the guards probably fucking hated him, but that was ok. He didn’t care.

James nodded in excitement, picking out a blue hoodie and squealing happily when he saw a lion plushie. He pointed at it and the tall guard rolled his eyes, reaching up and piling it into his cart full of stuffed animals. James stared at the matching hats, his little feet kicking at Dean’s chest lightly. “I wan’ those for you and Daddy!” He said, patting Dean’s head.

Dean chuckled and got matching hats for them, putting one on himself, one on James and one on Claire. “Just saying. Me suing would cost a lot more.” Dean said loud enough for the guards to hear.

After James probably bought out half of the stores stuffed animals, he finally smiled. “All done!” He squeaked, hugging Dean’s neck and lying with his head on top of Dean’s, yawning sleepily. The guards slouched a bit like they were told the marathon was almost over, hefting the bags up onto their shoulders.

Dean kissed James’ forehead, carrying him as they walked to the car. He put James and Claire into their car seats first, before he collapsed the stroller and put it in the trunk, along with the five bags full of zoo merchandise, and the takeout bag full of food. 

_ Hey, it was free! _ And he wanted to bring Cas home some lunch anyway.

“Thanks so much, guys. Appreciate it. And that dick who tried to take James? His name is Lucifer Shurley. Don’t know if that helps.”

They nodded but didn’t look like they wanted to do anything else for the day. “No problem, man. I don’t know what I’d do if someone tried to take my little Tucker. I’d probably beat his face in.” The biggest man said with a knowing smile. “I hope y’all get home safe. Come back any time you’d like. I’m sure we’ll remember you.” He said with a nod to his co-workers.

Dean nodded back and went into his car, starting it up and starting to drive home, enjoying the silence.

James sleepily cuddled into Dean’s chest the whole way up to his room, smiling and holding his new lion plushie tight to his chest. Claire was still out like a light, so that was easy. Sam walked in and grinned, now almost taller than his brother. “So, gotta say, I was a bit confused when I saw a Cas look alike downstairs in the basement. I was gonna steal some lube, but then I was like.  _ Why the hell is a girl in here? _ ” Sam joked with a grin. “Care to explain, Dean?”

Dean raised an eyebrow. “Care to explain why you needed more lube? I gave you guys a huge bottle of it.”

“Um, like a week ago. Duh.” Gabriel butted in, stalking up behind Sam in a robe. “Care to explain why you’re cheating, I think is what he means.” He said in a threatening voice.

Dean rolled his eyes, still holding Jack. “You know Cas’s... _ powers.” _ He cringed at the word. 

Both Gabe and Sam had seen Cas did, then come back to life. And Cas gave birth to four children with Sam present. “We were just talking about how different sex would be if he was a girl. So he used his angel powers to change himself. I don’t get why he’s a girl now, though. I thought it was a bedroom thing.” Dean shrugged.

“Dude, I think it’s just an instinctual thing.” Gabriel snickered. “He’s such a bottom he’s turning into one physically.” He joked, a playful look spreading over his face. 

Cas walked up the stairs with a tired expression, a thick robe covering his body. He chugged coffee and didn’t even seem to notice them, his form flickering from a female to male. Cas groaned and clutched at his abdomen, flickering to a female for a bit longer than normal before he stumbled into the room and flopped down on the bed, passing out cold. 

“He’s been doing that all day, ya know. It’s weird as shit.” Sam muttered, distracted as Gabriel started to kiss down his body. 

“Whelp! Bye!” Gabriel waved, quickly grabbing Sam's hand and the two teenagers ran off to their bedroom.

Dean raised an eyebrow and quickly put Claire in her playpen in the living room, and he set James down to watch TV. “Cas?” He asked worriedly, watching Cas sleep on the bed. 

“Hey, Sweetheart, what's wrong?” Dean cooed, even though Cas was still mostly asleep.

Castiel muttered nonsense, his eyes squeezed shut and his body was sweaty. He flickered to a girl and groaned, sitting up straight. “I’m gonna throw up!” She gasped out, quickly barging past Dean and slamming the bathroom door behind her, retching into the toilet. She panted and closed her eyes, swaying as the world spun a bit. “I-I...ngh, kill me now.”

Dean's eyes widened worriedly. “Cas...Cas, what’s wrong?” He ran over, his hands on her waist. “What’s wrong?!” He asked again, frantically.

“I-I...I’m. F-Fuck! Get me weed. Where’s the pot?” She wheezed, her hands shaking slightly. “I just, I feel like it will help. I feel like I’ll pass out.” She quickly explained, her eyes glowing a dim blue. 

“I can’t calm down. Why can’t I calm down?” Cas whimpered under her breath.

Dean reached under the bed, feeling the plastic baggie. “Here, you’ll be fine, Cas. Don’t worry...” Dean handed her the blunts, still worried. 

“Do you know what’s going on?”

Castiel shrugged, taking the blunt and summoning a lighter. She lit one and lifted it to her lips, sighing deeply and blowing the smoke out of her nose. “We didn’t use a condom.” She muttered. “I was dumb, and I was a slut. And I forgot to mention a goddamn condom.” She growled at herself, taking another puff and burying her head in her hands, the blunt held between her fingers as she rattled off guesses.

Dean shook his head. “You wouldn’t be feeling pregnancy cramps so early. And you’re not a slut, Cas.” Dean kissed her sweetly, before he got an idea, gingerly, he lowered his hand to in between her legs, pressing two fingers inside her, and pulling them out, not surprised to see them covered in bright red, sticky blood.

Hey, if he could swallow Cas’s cum, he should be able to touch her period blood without gagging.

Castiel's eyes shot from her head and she coughed around another inhale, a huge plume bursting from her mouth and nose. “I’m dying! Oh my god! I’m gonna die!” She rambled, breathing rapidly and tearing up. “I’m not ready to die! I haven’t heard Claire’s first words yet! Or watched James with his first crush! This isn’t fair!” She whined.

Dean's eyes widened. “Hey, hey, Cas. It’s just your period. Don’t you know what a period is? You know...the menstruation cycle?”

“No! I-I didn’t have any girls in my life, and I wasn’t exactly fantasizing about them!” Cas whimpered, turning bright red.

Dean rubbed his eyes. “It’s, like, five days and there’s bleeding and cramps and weird cravings. I’ll have to go to CVS and get you pads. Or tampons. Whichever you prefer.” Don’t judge him. The only reason he knew so much about periods was that Lisa was  _ extra _ bitchy when she had them.

Castiel whined and nodded. “Why can’t I just turn back to a man? Give me a second.” She said nervously, squeezing her eyes shut and thinking. 

Minutes later, she kept her eyes shut. “Am I period free yet?” She asked awkwardly.

Dean shook his head. “I’m sorry, Cas...” He said softly.

Cas’ eyes opened and she let out a frustrated noise, turning around and glaring at herself in the mirror. “I’m done with life. The sex was great, but to hell with being a girl. It sucks.” She muttered.

“Is the weed helping?” Dean asked as he reached for the blunt.

Castiel took the blunt away with a frantic look, holding it close before she hid it by coughing. “Um, I think.” She said quickly, taking another smoke and sighing it out through her nose.

Dean raised an eyebrow, reaching into the bag and getting a blunt of his own. “Sex usually helps. Orgasms, really, they help with the cramps.”

“Dean, I’m not letting you go anywhere between my legs while I’m bleeding like I was stabbed,” Castiel said firmly, her face turning red. 

“God, four years ago, hell, two weeks ago, I never would have guessed this was in my future.”

Dean shrugged. “I don’t care, Cas.” He murmured, lighting the blunt and taking a drag. “It doesn’t matter to me if you’re bleeding or not.”

“It’s gross, does the idea of you having a blood-covered dick or face, or even hand, really appeal? I think not.” Cas sighed, walking to the shower and turning it on. 

“I’m going to pray for death and take a shower.” Cas slurred slightly, grinning over her shoulder before she stepped inside and closed the glass door behind her, tossing the blunt out onto the floor after putting it out.

Dean followed her. “I don’t care because I know it’ll make you feel better...” He shed his own clothes, too. 

“Cmon... don’t you wanna get eaten out under the water?”

“Just because I don’t want to doesn’t mean I don’t  _ want _ to. Besides, Dean, you won’t be able to breathe.” She pointed out with a sigh, soaking her fluffy, messy hair and letting it glide down her back in a wave. “How were the kids at the park?”

Dean joined her, closing the shower door. “Well, James almost got kidnapped.” He said casually. He had been wanting to tell Cas the full story for a while.

Cas whipped around with wide eyes. “What!? Is he okay? Oh god, where is he?” She rambled, moving past Dean and almost slipping in her haste to get out of the shower. Dean held her waist, making sure she didn’t fall. 

“Lucifer was there. Grabbed James, started saying that James was his kid and that I was crazy.” Dean's voice cracked. “They almost made me give Claire to him, too. But thankfully, some security dude showed up, and Lucifer grabbed his own kid and ran.” 

Dean ended up telling Cas the whole story in detail, from the blackmail to the five bags of random shit in the trunk. “James is watching TV. Sam’s watching him after a quick blow job. Claire’s probably napping by now in her little cot.”

Cas slowly relaxed in Dean’s hold, her eyes clouded with worry. “Oh god, I’m so sorry. If I was there, I wouldn’t have been so lenient. I probably would have been a bit animalistic.” She admitted awkwardly, pushing her wet hair from her face. 

“Did you see Lucifer any later?”

Dean shook his head. “Like I told you. They gave us three security details. We were safe the whole time.”

Cas nodded and covered her face, sighing heavily. “I’m so sorry.” She said guiltily, looking up at Dean with round eyes before she went back to the shower and grabbed the soap, cleaning the blood off her inner thighs.

Dean raised an eyebrow. “Sorry for what, Cas?”

“I should’ve been there! Not passed out and getting high!” Castiel hissed under her breath, squeezing her eyes shut.

Dean held her close. “Cas, there’s nothing you could have done. The children are safe, and you really needed some rest...” Dean ignored the getting high part.

Cas nodded and buried her face in Dean’s neck, sighing. “Okay, I’m still guilty. But I’m glad you had fun the rest of the day.” She murmured.

Dean smiled and kissed her, before he slowly got to his knees, kissing her body all the way down. Castiel turned bright red, looking away and squeezing her thighs shut. 

“Dean, please. It’s okay.” She whispered in embarrassment.

Dean nodded and stood. “Don’t wanna make you uncomfortable, baby...” He murmured.

“I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.” Cas insisted, kissing Dean lightly to assure him. “It’s not that I don’t want you. But it shouldn’t feel like an obligation. It should be a want.”

Dean deepened the kiss, pulling away with a pop. “I want to, Cas. I want to eat you out, wanna make your cramps go away. I want to make you feel good. I always want that...” Dean whispered into her ear.

Cas shivered and smiled lovingly, her hands stroking along Dean’s back. “Okay. Do it then.” She murmured.

Dean smiled and slid down to his knees, licking his lips. “Gonna make you feel so good, baby...”

Castiel giggled slightly and leaned back against the wall. “If everyone knew that I liked being a girl just to be eaten out, they’d think we were insane.” He joked.

Dean chuckled, spreading apart Cas’ lips with his fingers, taking a lick at her slick folds. She tastes like usual, but with a slight tinge if copper. Cas gasped and her slit clenched, her head falling back. She bit her lip. “I’m going to make a trophy just for your tongue.” She breathed out lazily.

Dean chuckled. “You’re trophy enough.” He purred, flicking his tongue in the slit.

Castiel moaned, bucking her hips against Dean’s mouth. She felt almost seductive, her hair splayed out, water running down her body and spreading over her legs. Cas wanted to spread her legs like an offering. She wanted to ride Dean’s face or lie down for hours with him between her legs, but right now they had a few minutes, and Cas was already falling apart. 

“I-Is it okay? You aren’t disgusted?” She asked shyly.

Dean shook his head, blood smearing over his lips. “It’s perfect...” He rumbled, putting his hands on her hips and tugging her closer.

Castiel threw her head back and cried out, clutching at Dean’s head with red cheeks. “T-Tongue!” She squeaked.

Dean chuckled and pulled away, teasing her. “Are you saying you want more tongue or less tongue?”

Cas whined, panting and trying to get her head to work. “D-Dean...I...nnn!” She complained, grabbing the back of Dean's head and pulling his face right back between her legs. “You can either eat me out like you’re starving, or I can go sit on the couch and order Chinese!” She warned.

Dean bit back a moan, and he licked his lips, diving into her pussy, ravaging her with tongue and teeth.

Castiel’s hips jerked, arching her chest forward and throwing her head back. “O-Oh my  _ godddd _ Dean.” She moaned, almost obsessed with the new sensation. 

“Baby...m-my...up.” She tried to explain.

Dean instantly understood, and he licked his way up, tonguing at her clit. “Like this, baby?”

Cas threw her hands up and grabbed onto a slippery ledge, scrambling for purchase as a scream of pleasure poured from her lungs. Her eyes rolled back before she squirted, her legs trying to find purchase on Dean’s body.

Panting, Dean licked everywhere her release landed, and he lightly licked her pussy, knowing she was over sensitive by this point.

Cas’ hips shot up, a wail flying past her lips before she almost slipped, clutching onto Dean’s shoulders for balance. “Oh my  _ god, _ baby,  _ yes. _ So good for me.” She moaned, surging forward and guiding Dean to the floor, kissing him eagerly.

Dean chuckled, holding her as they laid on the large shower floor. “So now I’m the good one?”

“I’m sure that if it feels this good every time, yeah, you’re the good one.” Castiel breathed out, rolling to the side, smiling at Dean lazily.

Dean smiled and his eyes flicked down to his raging hard cock.

Castiel giggled at how child-like Dean’s eager excitement looked. “Oh be quiet. Do you want to fuck me? Or a blow job? What do you want me to do?”

Dean blushed. “C-Can I titty fuck you?”

Cas laughed and nodded, snapping her fingers. They flopped down onto the bed, the shower off as Cas scooted back and got comfortable.

Deans face filled with glee as he watched her, crawling up and kissing her quickly. “I love you so much...”

“Oh shut up, you’re acting like a four-year-old who’s found candy.” Castiel flipped them over, kissing down Dean’s chest and licking down his slight happy trail, nuzzling his now toned up stomach. She sucked at his V line before lying between Dean’s legs, getting straight to it and sliding Dean’s cock between her breasts. She leaned down and licked the head, bobbing her body up and down slowly to find a rhythm.

Dean threw his head back and moaned loudly, his hips bucking up. “S-so fucking good!”

Castiel laughed and got the head of Dean’s cock nice and wet before she really put her back into it, sliding on Dean’s cock up and down, pressing tighter or holding her tits in a light grip so he could just enjoy how soft they are. “Mhm? Tell me what you want.”

Deans moans were already getting shaky, he wasn’t gonna last long. “Want you. In every shape, every form...”

“Tell me, you wanna fuck me? You want me to suck you off again? I can always bring you back up again and again...” Castiel teased softly, moving in quick, languid movements.

Dean squirmed, before he came explosively, almost yelling a litany of swear words. Castiel squeaked and tried to swallow down all that she could, pulling back and licking Dean’s shaft as it slowly began to soften. “Was that good? Are you tired?” She asked worriedly.

Dean nodded. “Yes. To both. Now come up here and let me fuckin’ cuddle you.”

Cas purred happily and crawled up Dean’s body, kissing him gently before lying down on top of him. “Mmm, you’re adorable.”

Dean smiled. “I know.” He yawned. “And you’re an angel.”

“Mmm, I am, aren’t I. Now, baby. Go to sleep.” Cas coaxed, kissing along Dean’s jaw and lying with her face in Dean’s neck.

Dean nodded and kissed Cas lazily a few times, before he passed out, holding the love of his life close. Dean wasn’t aware that Cas could look in in his dreams, and Dean dreamed of their wedding. Beautiful and extravagant, the sparks that flew when he kissed Cas for what felt like the first time.

Castiel sat there smiling, holding Dean close and pressing a kiss to his forehead before slipping into sleep alongside him, joining him in his dream. But he’d never tell him that either.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE COMMENT THINGS YOU WANT TO SEE HAPPEN BELOW! The co-author and I are planning to be on the top of the words list for Destiel fics, which means we gotta get to the millions. It's a big goal, but we're gonna attempt. So if ya wanna see something happen, send in a comment and it may actually end up in the fic! I'll mention you in the notes and I'll say it was your idea. Ex: Chapter is honored to _____.


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> get ready for pain in the next chapter :)

Dean woke up a few hours later, turning around and seeing that Cas was back to normal. He slipped out of bed without waking him and put on some clothes, going to James’ room, who was already awake and playing with Legos. “You wanna surprise Daddy?”

James looked up and giggled, dropping his toy car made from legos that Dean helped him build. “Yes!” He squeaked, clapping his hands together and standing up. He bound over to Dean and raised his arms. “Up!”

Dean scooped James up into his arms and tickled him a little. “We’re gonna make Daddy breakfast!”

James squeaked and squirmed around, swatting at Dean’s hands. “Stop! I wake Daddy up!” He demanded stubbornly, reaching towards their room.

Dean tugged James back. “We’re gonna make Daddy breakfast, then wake him up, baby.”

James whined with a pout, kicking his feet a bit. “But I wan’ wake him up!”

Dean chuckled. “You can wake him up when we’re done, baby.”

James huffed and let himself hang in Dean’s grip, crossing his arms. “You’re mean.” He complained.

Dean bit back a smile. “I’m not always mean.” He countered, taking him downstairs.

James whined, jumping down and waddling to the fridge. He used all his might to pull it open, giggling and grabbing some fruit. “Hurry up, Papa!”

Dean smiled and followed him, helping James with some fruit. “You think Daddy will like pancakes?”

“Uh-huh!” James squeaked, puffing his chest out and toddling around the kitchen to bring a bowl right back to Dean.

Dean took the bowl from James’ hands and set it down, getting out the pancake mix. “You wanna crack the eggs, James?”

James nodded eagerly and raised his arms. “Up!” He giggled, jumping.

Dean brought over a chair and put James to stand on it, so he could crack the eggs. “Make sure no shell gets in, okay?”

James cracked the egg and held the yolk in his hand, plopping it in the bowl dutifully before repeating it. “Like dis?”

Dean nodded. “I hope you washed your hands...” He joked, kissing James’ forehead as he watched his son.

James giggled and finished cracking the eggs, holding the bowl up proudly. “Here you goo!”

Dean chuckled. “Thank you, James.” He took the bowl and started to whisk it. “You wanna add chocolate chips?”

James nodded, standing up on the counter and waddling over to a cabinet, opening it and grabbing a bag of half finished chocolate chips. “Here!” He squeaked.

Dean raised an eyebrow. “We just bought these last week. Who ate them?”

“Daddyyyy!” James said like it was a little secret, shrugging his shoulders up and swaying side to side.

Dean just chuckled and put James on the chair again. “Pour as much as you want while I set the table.”

James squealed as he shook the bag over the pancake mix, pouring the whole thing in and stuffing another chocolate chip in his mouth.

Dean laughed at his son’s excitement, and he finished setting the table. All he had to do was make the pancakes and he was done. “Go sit at the table while Daddy cooks, okay, baby?”

James nodded and hopped down from the counter, stumbling before he laughed and waddled over to his chair, climbing up on the little booster seat. “Hurry up!” He whined.

Dean quickly made the pancakes and put them on a plate in the middle of the table. “Let’s go wake up Daddy!” He said excitingly to James.

James let out a childish screech and bolted up the stairs, climbing like a bear cub and bounding to their large bed, Dean following suit. He made his way up the side until he crawled his way to the top, not noticing the fact his father was completely naked under the sheets. “Dada!” James screamed, jumping right onto Cas’ chest and bouncing up and down. Castiel’s eyes shot open and he groaned, waving his hands blearily. “It’s Sunday, go back to sleep!”

Dean chuckled and watched them as James attempted to wake up his father. “Daddy!!!” James whined, tugging at Cas’s hair.

Castiel groaned again, rolling over and bringing a leg up, folding by his side. He nuzzled into the pillow. “Go...go bother...your Daddy, okay?” He mumbled sleepily.

“Rude.” Dean snorted, going over and shaking Cas’s elbow.

Cas whined, pulling the pillow over his head and scrunching his shoulders up. “You both are insufferable!”

“Daddy!” Both Dean and James whined, as James jumped on the bed and Dean tickled Cas’ sides.

“Dean and James Winchester!” Castiel laughed scoldingly, squirming and rolling over. He tackled James to the pillows and buried his face in his neck, making munching sounds and pretending to eat him. “Yummy yummy!” He teased, tickling his little son and sitting up, looking over at his fiancée. “You’re next!” He warned.

Dean chuckled. “Wouldn’t be too opposed to you using that mouth on me.” He winked, standing up and tossing Cas a shirt.

Castiel laughed and bit his lip. “And...what if I want to try something new?” He asked lowly, bouncing his eyebrows before pulling the shirt on and standing up, lifting James onto his hip. “I need boxers too, fiancée of the year.”

Dean laughed, throwing Cas pretty pink panties. “Those good enough?” He smirked.

Cas rolled his eyes and bit his lip. “Oh shut up.” He joked, setting James down and pulling them on, holding his arms out. 

“Do I look pretty?” He asked teasingly.

Dean’s breath hitched. “You look pretty with and without them...”

Castiel sighed. “James, why don’t you go downstairs and start eating, hmm?” He asked, eyeing Dean with a smile.

James nodded and ran downstairs. “Chocolate pancakes!” He yelled to himself, grabbing one and starting to eat with his hands. 

“He’s gonna make the kitchen a mess...” Dean chuckled, going over to Cas.

Castiel smirked and grabbed Dean's hands, lacing their fingers together before pulling him into a kiss, letting out a sigh through his nose. “Good morning to you too.” He murmured against his lips.

Dean smiled and kissed Cas sweetly. “I made you breakfast...” He said softly, with no intention of going and eating it.

Cas hummed, letting go of one of Dean’s hands to thread it through his hair. “Well, should I go eat it?” He asked playfully, pressing a few more kisses to Dean’s lips.

Dean shook his head. “I’m more interested in that new surprise with your mouth..” Dean fumbled over his words.

Castiel laughed, kissing Dean lightly and pulling back. “Kids are home, so it would have to be a quickie and then shipping them off to Bobby’s for the day if you want more.” He said.

Dean chuckled before he sighed sadly. “I have work today...double shift, so I’m gonna be gone for twelve hours...” He murmured against Cas’s lips. 

“So a quickie, I guess...”

“Okay...I’m proud of you, baby. I’ll bring you lunch and dinner with some beers. Maybe we can have a quick session over your desk before your break is up. I can’t believe they keep piling all of this on you.” Castiel whispered worriedly, cupping Dean’s face and stroking his cheekbone with his thumb.

Dean’s hands were snug on Cas’ waist. “At least I get to come home to the best husband ever...” He purred, kissing Cas’ neck. “You do so much for me, thank you...”

Cas moaned softly. “I can’t wait for the wedding, really. It’ll be beautiful.” He said with a smile, starting to walk Dean back towards the shower. “How many minutes do you have until you have to go to work?”

Dean checked his watch. “Forty. And it’s a twenty-five-minute drive.” He sighed, shucking his shirt and boxers off.

“Okay, seven-minute sex, let’s go,” Castiel said like it was a mission, throwing his shirt off and dropping his panties, pulling Dean down into a kiss and stumbling backward into the shower, blindly turning it on.

Dean chuckled, and he closed the shower door behind them, turning the water to warm. “No foreplay, hmm?” He teased.

“No, cause if you want me to get you up again in time for a second orgasm, then we have to start now,” Castiel said seriously, snapping his fingers and lubing them up, smiling. “I know you like to tease, but I’m impatient and focused on time.”

Dean smirked and reached down, stroking his own cock to hardness. “What position are we doing?”

“You chose. Just put me in it and go, cause we’re down to six minutes.” Castiel teased with a lip bite. “We get down to two minutes then there’s no way we can go a second time.”

Dean smirked again and quickly put his arms under Cas’ ass and picked him up, slamming Cas against the wall as he slid in. “Holy shit...” He hissed. “You’re fucking tight...”

Castiel arched his back and moaned, grabbing onto Dean’s shoulders. “And you’re big...” He groaned in response, his legs wrapping around Dean’s waist.

Dean wasted no time as he started thrusting into his fiancée, moaning. “Fuck...” he hissed, attacking Cas’s neck.

Castiel sucked in a breath and arched up, crying out to the ceiling. “J-Jesus! A-Angle, c’mon.” He coaxed desperately, pulling Dean’s mouth closer and leaning into him. “Cmon, rough me up.”

Dean sucked a purple hickey into Cas’ neck as he adjusted the angle, slamming into Cas’ prostate. “A good angle for a good angel.” He said cheesily.

Cas tensed up and smacked his hands onto Dean’s back, digging his nails in and sobbing, the tendons in his neck sticking out. “M-More!” He whimpered, his hips snapping back against Dean’s.

Dean moaned loudly and slammed in as hard as he could, the joints in his knees cracking as he hit Cas’s prostate head on.

_ “Dean!” _ Castiel wailed, his eyes rolling back and his jaw going slack as he came between them, his nails raking up Dean’s back and leaving pink lines.

Dean kissed Cas filthily as he came inside the other man. Dean moaned and his cock twitched as he emptied his load. Cas moaned into Dean's mouth, licking his way between his lips. 

“Yeah? Some of your stress gone?” He asked breathlessly.

Dean chuckled. “All of my stress is gone...” He purred, kissing Castiel deeply.

Castiel giggled and kissed back, slowly pulling from the kiss to start nibbling his way along Dean’s jaw. “Three minutes. Do you want to hit me from the back?” He teased, rubbing his chest against Dean’s languidly.

Dean laughed. “If you think I can get it up quick enough, you have another thing coming....”

Castiel laughed too, snapping his fingers and squirming when Dean started to harden again. “Why waste the mojo, hmm?” He teased.

Dean let out a breathless chuckle. “Jesus Christ... You’re going to kill me...” He kissed Cas harshly before he turned him around against the shower wall.

Cas squeaked and stretched his arms out wide, his shoulder blades shifting. “Death from sex is as good as it can get, baby.” He teased, wiggling his ass playfully.

Dean kissed Cas’s shoulder and slid inside of him, moaning. “Shitting fucking fuck...” He hissed as his cock was enclosed in slick warmth.

“Oh  _ god...” _ Cas moaned in unison, clenching around Dean’s cock. “Mmm, this is a nice angle.” He hummed, turning his head around and mouthing along Dean’s jaw.

Dean moaned again and tilted his head so he could kiss Cas deeply as he thrust inside him.

Castiel let out a little mewling cry, his hands smacking up against the wall and dragging down, his lips parting against Dean’s own. “Mhm! Come on, two minutes, fuck me.” He encouraged.

Dean chuckled breathlessly and put a bruising grip on Cas’ waist, starting to fuck into him with all his might.

Cas slammed up against the wall before he moaned loudly, his head falling back onto Dean’s shoulders. He was mid-sob when a little knock sounded on their glass door. Cas lurched to a stop and his hands went back quickly to hold Dean’s hips still. He hid them behind a wall and awkwardly bent over, peeking his head out the glass door. 

“Daddy? You never came down to eat!” James whined. 

Cas was bright red, his back tense and he gave a nervous smile. “Alright, buddy, um, two minutes, okay? We’re taking a shower.” Cas said.

James pouted, and plopped down, right in front of their shower. “I wait for you!” Dean let out an inward groan.

“N-No, sweetheart, why don’t you go check on Claire and pick out an outfit, hmm?” Cas asked coaxingly, his hips wiggling slightly as he shifted, trying to look natural.

James whined, but he waddled off into his sister’s room, and Dean sighed in relief. “Only a minute left...” He groaned, fucking into Cas once again.

Castiel groaned and arched, grabbing Dean's hand. “Not sensitive enough. Gonna go female.” He murmured. “Is that okay?” He asked through his moans.

Dean nodded and pulled out. “It’s perfectly okay...”

Cas nodded and squeezed his eyes shut. A moment later his eyes blazed and his body glowed, and when the dimming stopped he was a female. “Okay, forty seconds, fuck me fast and hard.” She said quickly.

Dean's hands clutched her tits as he started fucking into her like there was no tomorrow, his cock already throbbing.

“Oh  _ fuck! _ Deeean!” Castiel wailed, jostling and sliding up the wall a bit. “F-Fuck!” She slid her hand down, searching for her clit desperately.

“Fuckin close!” Dean groaned out gruffly, slamming into her pussy.

Cas arched her back and clutched at the back of Dean's head, her eyes rolling back. “Your cock is so fucking biggg!” She moaned, rubbing her clit quickly before she threw her head back.  _ “Right there-unngh!” _ She cried, squirting all over Dean’s abdomen and trembling through an orgasm.

Dean pulled out and came explosively all over her back. “I would have cum in you...” he murmured, lazily kissing her neck. “But you know...no kids until after the wedding.”

Castiel giggled and tilted her head back, forgetting the fact Dean came inside her earlier. “Yeah, that would be a bit extreme. Now get to work before you’re late.” She said breathlessly, her chest red and her cheeks tinted.

Dean quickly pecked her lips and washed himself down, before he left the bathroom and got dressed. “Bye, James. Bye Claire.” He kissed them both, who were sitting at the breakfast table, chocolate and syrup smeared on their faces. 

“You never ate breakfast!” James whined, about to cry. 

Dean sighed and grabbed a pancake, shoving it into his mouth, before he ran out of the house, jumping in the car and speeding to work.

Castiel changed back to a man and sighed, washing himself off and smiling to himself. He got dressed and jogged downstairs, scooping James up and smiling. “Aww, did you help Claire crawl to her seat?” He asked softly, booping his nose. “Good boy, you’re an amazing older brother.”

James grinned and reached over, grabbing a pancake and handing it to Cas. “Eat, daddy!” Claire giggled and threw a cheerio at James.

Castiel laughed and took a bite of the pancake. He turned to Claire and sighed. “No throwing! Hand it!” He said, holding out his hands for a cheerio.

Claire laughed again and threw a Cheerio at Cas’ face. Castiel groaned and set James down, picking the Cheerio’s up. “Annnd countdown for Dean to get back...starts now.” He murmured.

  
  



	45. Bela Talbot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof more angst for ya. Please leave suggestions for future angst and fluff! If you want something to happen, do it now! Anything cool too, maybe some ideas for Cas and Dean's future jobs too! If you want any kinks explored or moments to happen, comment them!
> 
> Leave comments and kudos!

Dean rolled into work three minutes late, and quickly went to his small office, reading over the cars that they had to repair today.

Cas walked in at lunch time, smiling and holding Claire and James. “Say hi to Dada!” He cooed. 

“We brought lunch.” He walked over and leaned against Dean's desk. “How’s the car coming?”

Dean rubbed his eyes, getting engine grease on his cheeks. “Uh. Dude thought that his engine was messed up, but turns out it’s his whole fucking car that’s a mess...”

“Aww, I’m sorry, baby.” Castiel murmured, handing Dean a paper bag and beer, setting James down. “Don’t go anywhere!” He warned.

James nodded, and waddled over to Dean’s candy bowl, sticking one in his mouth. Dean kissed Cas quickly before he went over and closed his door. “Do you think Gabe will want a summer job?” He asked, looking around.

“It’s only me and Bobby, and it’s great, because there’s so many clients, I get paid a shit ton, but Bobby can’t really do any heavy lifting anymore, and I’m getting overwhelmed.” Dean was wearing a tight, gray t-shirt, stained with sweat. “We definitely have room for another person’s salary.”

Castiel smiled and stole one of Dean’s fries, chewing it slowly. “I think Gabriel would love it. You should bring it up when him and Sam aren’t fucking or at school.” He teased.

Dean laughed. “Yeah about that...” He leaned over to whisper in Cas’ ear. “How are we gonna fuck with our kids in the room?”

Cas snorted, turning and brushing his lips against Dean’s ear. “Bobby’s here, right? Ask him to take them out for lunch.” He murmured lowly, taking Dean’s hand and sliding it down the front of his pants.

Dean moaned softly and forced himself to pull away and pick James and Claire up, going to Bobby’s office.

“Bobby!” He called, knocking on the door.

Bobby looked up. “Come in, boy!” He called, putting his lunch aside. “Ya need anything?”

Dean nodded. “Uh Cas is here... Can you watch the kids? Or take them out to lunch or something.” Dean sat Claire and James down on the couch in Bobby’s office.

Bobby sighed and rolled his eyes. “I’m guessing you want a quick make out session. Okay, well you have thirty minutes.” He said, waving his hand dismissively and going over to the kids.

Dean beamed. “Thanks, Bobby!” Dean quickly went over to his own office and slid in, locking the door.

Castiel laughed, stripping his shirt off and surging forward, pulling Dean into a heated kiss. “You’re greasy.” He murmured, smiling against Cas' lips. 

"Too bad." He replied, a hand sliding up Cas' side and pulling him even closer. "You plan on making me even more dirty?"

Castiel bit his lip and kissed Dean quickly. “Mhm.” He purred, his wings shooting from his back and filling the room, fluttering playfully.

Dean pulled away from the kiss and sighed, a smile on his face. For some reason he just felt...happy. Content. Not like a regular happy, but...Dean just didn't know how to explain it.

"Remember when we were just some high school kids? And you were shy and scared and I was a douche?" Dean couldn't believe how far they'd come.

“Mhm, and now I’m slightly confident and stubborn. And you’re loving and knowledgeable.” Castiel murmured, kissing Dean’s forehead.

Dean smiled and kissed Cas deeply. "I love you so much..." He murmured, running his fingers through Cas' feathers.

Castiel moaned breathlessly, his wings arching and wrapping around Dean on reflex. “I love you too...” He whimpered, burying a hand in Dean’s hair.

Dean basked in the feeling of fluffy feathers surrounding him. "I wanna stay like this all day." He whined, pulling Castiel closer. 

"Wrapped up with you, not having to do a damn thing, talking about memories..."

Cas laughed and kissed along Dean’s jaw. “That sounds amazing. Maybe you can convince Bobby for a day off.” He said softly, crawling up into Dean's lap as he pushed him back to the desk. “Bite my neck.” He demanded.

Dean laughed. “Don’t have to tell me twice.” He leaned in and started nipping at Castiel's neck, biting, and soothing the marks with his talented tongue.

Cas moaned and threw his head back, his wings fluttering as his eyes started glowing slightly before he clung to Dean’s head. “Suck. C’mon.” He murmured shakily.

Dean’s free hand roamed down to Cas’ ass, and he slipped his fingers between Cas’ cheeks, playing with his hole as he sucked marks into the soft skin of his fiancée’s neck.

Cas moaned high in his throat, whining and squirming around, his wings flapping around in pleasure. “D-Dean...oh god. Need you inside me like  _ yesterday.” _ He rambled.

Dean chuckled. "Yeah, do you want me, baby?" He asked, pushing two thick fingers inside of Castiel.

Castiel nodded. “Y-Yes, so bad, you mean so much t-to me.” He stuttered, rocking back against Dean’s fingers with a whimper. “P-Please!”

Dean nodded and shoved Cas’ pants down, before he kissed Cas’ neck. “Can you lube and condom me?”

Cas smiled and leaned back onto Dean’s desk, his wings whisking away and disappearing. He snapped his fingers and Dean was suddenly lubed and was wearing a condom. “Now hurry!”

Dean scooted in between Cas’ spread legs and he kneeled down, pressing soft, teasing kisses to his rim.

Castiel let out a groan, hooking his legs over Dean’s shoulders and arching his back, running his hands down his chest and stomach. “Dean, I swear to god.” He warned.

Dean looked up at him and winked. “We have all the time in the world, baby.”

“Oh my god, you’re gonna be the death of me.” Castiel breathed out, using his thigh to nudge Dean’s face to the side playfully. “You suck.”

Dean laughed. “I could, if you want me to...” He kissed his way up to Cas’ balls. 

Cas sucked in a breath. “I’ll slap you.” He warned, his eyelids fluttering.

Dean just laughed and started eating Castiel out for real, taking deep licks at his hole, wiggling the tip of his tongue inside of Cas.

Castiel moaned. It wasn’t his usual one that sounded like it was coming from his soul, but it was the one from when he was younger. It was his girlish moan.  _ “Jesus _ ...Dean, I’m really going to have to marry your tongue instead, sorry to break it- shit... -i-it to you.” He rambled, smiling and moaning his hands grabbing the edges of Dean’s desk.

Dean laughed and pulled away. “We can’t have that, can we?” He started kissing Cas’ neck as he led his cock to Cas’ hole, pushing inside.

Cas giggled and pulled Dean’s mouth closer, burying his hands in Dean’s hair. “Mmm, your hair is shorter too... _ goddddd...” _ He whined, his eyes hazy and lolling halfway under his hooded eyelids.

Dean laughed. “Now I get regularly scheduled haircuts, instead of just having Sam cut it...” he murmured, bottoming out inside of Castiel.

Cas wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck, running his hands down Dean’s muscled back. “It’s nice...I really should start working out or you’re going to be all muscular, and I’ll still be a twink.” He joked, clenching around Dean’s thick shaft.

Dean shook his head. “I like you like this...” He ran his hands over Cas’ thighs. “After all the swimming and track you did in junior year...really gave you a hell of a body...”

Castiel laughed, slowly shifting and pressing his body into Dean’s touch. “Mhm, now I have a muscular ass instead of a plump one.” He teased fondly. “I have some back muscles too, but they aren’t a lot. And my legs aren’t skinny anymore.” Cas murmured, brushing their lips together.

Dean started to slowly roll his hips. “You’re perfect either way, Cas...” He murmured, kissing Cas’ plump lips. “But I like this new addition...” He ran his free hand over the scruff on Cas’ sharp jawline.

Cas bit his lip to fight a gasp, tilting his head to show off his jawline. “Really? I was gonna shave, but I’ll keep it if you want.” He purred, pecking Dean’s mouth playfully. “You taste like candy, I know that bowl isn’t just to lure your kids back to your office.” He teased.

“Technically, it’s supposed to be for clients who come in.” Dean grinned, while starting to leisurely fuck into Cas.

Castiel laughed and leaned up, brushing their lips together and coaxing Dean down towards him for a kiss he wouldn’t get. He suddenly moaned and threw his head back, his eyes rolling into his skull.  _ “Fuck!” _ He gasped, clenching around Dean’s cock.

“So fucking tight, baby.” Dean whispered into his fiancée’s ear, licking and sucking at the sensitive skin.

Castiel whimpered and his hands clutched to Dean’s shoulder blades.  _ “Mmnnnhh _ ...that’s my sweet spot baby.” He purred.

Dean smirked. “The one on your neck or the one in your ass?”

Cas laughed and rubbed his chest against Dean’s. “Guess, big boy.” He murmured, kissing Dean’s jaw and nibbling playfully.

“Both?” He was still thrusting inside of Castiel, his free hands playing with Cas’ nipples.

Castiel let out a throaty moan, his back snapping up into an arch, his eyes rolling back again. He smacked his hands down onto Dean’s wrists, holding on tight as his stomach began to flutter. “J-Jerk!” He gasped out.

“You gonna cum, baby?” Dean cooed in his ear, unable to stop himself from going faster.

“Ohhhh my  _ god!” _ Castiel cried out, squirming and trembling, his chest flushing red. “I’m gonna cum!” He moaned, his hands digging into Dean’s back.

Dean smirked and started to speed up, pounding into Cas’ prostate, moaning under his breath. “Then cum, baby...”

Castiel threw his head back and wailed, choking on his breath as he shook through an orgasm. His nails raked down Dean’s back, his body pressing against Dean uncontrollably.

“Bring out those wings, baby...” Dean purred into Cas’ ear, his hands sneaking down and wrapping around Cas’ slick cock.

Cas whined high in his throat, his hands clutching onto Dean’s biceps. His wings folding out and lying over the sides of the desk. “H-How close are you?” He rasped, his face turning pink.

Deans calloused hands ran through Cas’ wings. “Close...” He murmured, his moans starting to escalate.

Castiel garbled on a choked up cry, his eyes flying right back into his head and his whole body jerking.  _ “DEAN!” _ He screamed.

“Shit! Cas!” Dean moaned aloud as he came inside of the condom, Castiel tightening and pulling around him.

Cas panted and laughed happily, his wings fluttering and curling around Dean’s back. “Good boy...there we go...” He cooed, nuzzling along Dean’s neck. Dean leaned down and kissed him gently, his hands massaging Cas’ torso.

Castiel chuckled against his lips, kissing him back and moaning. “Damn...okay. Do you need to get back to work?”

Dean checked the time and nodded. “We must’ve lost track of time, my lunch break ended a few minutes ago.”

Cas sighed and sat up. “Okay, get back to work. I’ll come to bring you dinner?” He offered.

Dean nodded and kissed Cas’ neck. “Can you leave the kids with Gabe and Sam?”

“Mhm. I’ll make sure to put Jack and Alex to bed first.” Castiel assured, biting his lip and humming at the kiss.

Dean smirked, and jumped a little when he heard Bobby pounding on his door. “Winchester! Lunch time is up!”

Cas gasped and quickly started tugging on his clothes, his sex hair going in twenty different directions and his body flushed, his pupils dilated. “Just a minute, Bobby! He’s almost done!”

Dean watched Castiel with a lazy smile, before he pulled on his own clothes. “Come in!” Dean said when they were both dressed. Bobby walked in, took one look at the state of Dean and Cas, and the state of Dean’s desk and rolled his eyes. “It stinks like sex in here.”

“Nope. There was no sex.” Castiel promised with an awkward smile, slipping his fogging glasses on and shifting. He nudged Dean with a pointed look, trying to get him to change his lazy, sex hazed grin.

Dean shrugged. “You look cute with glasses.” He said bluntly, and leaned in to kiss Cas again. It was like he was stoned, except on sex, and Cas found it incredibly endearing.

Cas laughed and kissed him quickly, trying to push him back when noticing Bobby’s weird look. “Dean! Sh!” He scolded under the onslaught of kisses.

Bobby rolled his eyes and threw his balled up paper bag at Dean. “Let’s go. You’ve got four clients today.”

Castiel squeaked and swatted Dean’s flank, pushing his chest a little firmer. “Dean Winchester! Work or I’ll ban sex!” He warned.

“Oh, balls.” Bobby groaned and left the room. “And Winchester! I’m docking your pay fifteen bucks, that kid James managed to eat three kids meals before I stopped him!” Bobby called from his office. 

“Why the hell did you let him have three?” Dean yelled back, rolling his eyes. 

“He asked! You know damn well I don’t know how to deal with these kids!”

Castiel sighed and kissed Dean one last time. “Okay, work hard so you can earn a day off. Alright? Then I can look for jobs while you watch the kids. I’ll use the extra money to pay for a babysitter.” He assured, kissing Dean a few times quickly before walking out into the hall, trying not to look like he just had sex. “James!? You can’t just eat all the food!” He scolded.

James opened his mouth to say something, but a burp came tumbling out, and James blushed as Dean chuckled.

Cas sighed and rolled his eyes. “Just like your daddy...” He teased as he walked over, scooping him up onto his hip. He gathered the rest of his kids and smiled, kissing Dean’s cheek as he walked past. 

“Bye Dada!” James squeaked, waving eagerly.

Dean chuckled and waved bye to them, grabbing a beer for himself, and going over to Bobby’s office, putting one in his desk. “What clients do I have today?”

“Dunno, one car that was in a wreck, another keyed, ones bumper is missing, and the one you’re working on. They’re due by two weeks. So get ‘er done.” Bobby shrugged, taking the beer and swigging it. Dean nodded and headed out, going to the first car, a woman standing next to it. 

The woman was wearing a tight black dress with a low neckline, her eyebrow raised. She looked Dean over and held her purse in front of her stomach like she was on her way to a famous play, a pinky slightly raised. “It’s a Bentley. It’s more than your life is worth, so take good care of it.” She purred in a British accent. “Bela Talbot. But you can call me just Bela.”

Dean inwardly rolled his eyes and put a flirtatious smile on his face. “That car isn’t the only thing I can take care of...” He purred.

“Oh yeah? And what could you take care of, big boy?” Bela asked smugly, leaning closer and biting her lip.

Dean took a step closer to her. “Depends on how much you’re willing to pay, cutie.” Dean worked off of commission.

“Ooo, honey I only pay after I know what I’m getting.” She said lowly, stepping closer so their chests were pressed together.

Deans hand came up to hold her waist. He had no idea where this was going. Obviously, they weren’t going to have sex or anything, but hey. He could lead her on. “Not how I roll, Sweetheart.”

“Mhmm, then I don’t think you deserve a thousand dollar tip.” Bela cooed, smirking and sliding a hand down to cup between his legs.

“Thousand dollars is a lot of money...” He purred, starting to get a little uncomfortable. “What do you want for it?”

“How about some neck play?” She asked, tilting her head back to show off the column of her throat. “Try a taste.”

Dean swallowed thickly and looked around, before he dove in and kissed her neck softly, his tongue poking out for a second. Bela let out a soft noise, but it was only for a moment before a small voice broke the silence. 

“Dada?” James asked in confusion, sitting on Cas’ shoulders and holding his head as the man stared in dead shock, heart break spreading over his face. 

Bela pushed Dean back dramatically. “This...this gross mechanic was assaulting me!” She accused, Cas swallowing thickly and clenching his jaw. “I forgot my keys.” He croaked.

Dean swallowed thickly, fear and anxiety filling his face. “Cas...” He started, turning to his fiancée and ignoring the girl. “It’s not...can we talk about this in my office?”

Castiel's eyes were watery. But this time he didn’t scream or try to kill himself like the last times. He was dead silent. He slowly reached down to his left hand, working the ring off his shaky finger and setting it gently on the workbench. “There’s nothing to talk about, I just forgot my keys. Sorry to disrupt.” He said casually, reaching over and grabbing the keys off of the bench.

James looked confused more than anything. “But that’s not Daddy.” He said to Dean like he was trying to remind him. Castiel quickly took James down and held him on his hip, walking from the shop and leaving a frowning Bobby standing on the other side of the garage. “Well, boy. I was expectin’ a slap.” He admitted honestly.

Bela opened her mouth to speak, and Dean glared daggers at her. “I was, too.” Dean sat down, next to Cas’ ring, his jaw felt like it was glued shut.

Bela snorted. “Don’t act all pathetic. You did it.” She accused, turning on her heel and marching to the driver’s side, getting inside. “Don’t expect my service here.” She stated, pulling from the driveway just in time to make a path of view to where Cas was, tears streaming down his face that he fought back. 

Bobby walked over and glanced out, clenching his jaw and sighing through his nose. He watched Cas ignore James’ waving arms, not giving him a hug that he was probably asking for. He shut the car and went to the front, buttoning his collar up so it would hide a majority of the hickeys on his neck and fixing his ruffled hair. He plopped in the driver's seat and sped off, leaving Bobby to turn to Dean. 

“I saw you doin’ it once before, I just didn’t wanna bring it up. Why’d ya do it?” He asked.

“Thousand dollar tip.” Dean muttered. “I had Sammy do the math. Even with the lawsuit, Cas and I are gonna be broke by the time we get James and Claire through college, no way we can send the twins. And we want another kid after the wedding.” How could he be so fucking  _ stupid. _ “And that’s best case scenario, that’s if I keep this job, and graduate college, and Cas’ dad’s business keeps sending Cas money every month.”

“Dean...you know that isn’t the way. Why don’t I narrow your work hours to four days a week with a higher pay grade? You can start classes and work to get a degree.” Bobby offered.

Dean groaned into his hands, and he bit his lip, looking at Bobby with watery eyes. “Thanks.” He murmured, before he roughly wiped his eyes. “I’m not gonna play the fucking victim card.” He picked up Cas’ ring tenderly, and held it in his hand. He went to his office and slipped it in his coat. “What do you suggest I do?”

“Well, my question is, why didn’t you go after him?” Bobby asked, patting Dean’s back. “You know the boy is forgiving, he’s too mature for his age. He sees through a liar and knows when someone speaks the truth. He’s wise. If anyone keeps you on your feet and tells who what you should do next, it’s that boy. Don’t let him go, Dean. Especially when you have four kids together.”

Dean shakily nodded. “What if he doesn’t wanna see me? Oh god, Bobby what if he kicks me out?” Panic started to swell in Dean’s chest.

Bobby groaned. “Dean! The longer you let him think this over, the more he’s gonna lose the forgiving side, ya know?” He coaxed, giving the young man a shove to the door. “Now get!”

Dean nodded again and grabbed his coat with the ring in it, getting into his car and driving to their house, swallowing thickly as he stared at the light turned on inside their bedroom.

Castiel was stuffing clothes into a suitcase, the meal on the counter for Dean's dinner long forgotten, and his kids were sitting on the bed in confusion. “Where we goin?” James piped up. Castiel clutched at the hair on his head, taking in shaky breaths. “Sh! J-Just...” He rambled, summoning a blunt and lighting it anxiously, ignoring his son completely as he smoked the rolled up weed like it was his life source, slowly relaxing. 

“Daddy’s gonna fuckin leave...” He murmured and laughed psychotically, crying a bit in between. He stumbled and grabbed a few other items, stuffing them inside and rubbing his eyes, almost dropping the blunt. 

“You know, I never fuckin liked being a stay at home parent. It’s stressful. It’s cute, but with four of you mother fuckers? Hell no.”

“I w-want Dada...” James sniffled, a fat tear rolling down his cheek. 

Dean bit his lip as he approached the house with trepidation. He took a deep breath and quickly walked in, going to their shared room, surprised to hear Castiel talking like that.

Castiel chuckled, his hands jittering. “You...of course you do. Is it because I’m not good enough? Huh?!” Cas asked wildly, coughing and blowing the smoke out through his nose. “Yeah, it is. I’m just. A shitty father, aren’t I. I really fucked up everything I did. Relationships. Friend ships... kid-ships.” The blue eyed boy rambled, coughing a bit more.

Dean burst in, his heart aching when he saw his son looking genuinely scared. Claire was tugging on James sleeve, trying to cuddle into his side. The twins, thankfully, were asleep. 

“Hey, guys.” He said in the most calming voice he could muster. “Dada’s here. Your other Daddy doesn’t feel good, okay? Don’t be scared.” He wrapped a firm hand around Cas’ upper arm and dragged him out to the hallway.

Castiel, for the first time, shoved Dean off him hard enough that he stumbled. Cas hoarded the blunt and snorted. “You’re such a fuckin’ hypocrite. When does it end, huh?” He asked degradingly, inhaling enough smoke so that the next time he coughed, the plume flooded from his mouth and nose, almost filling the hallway.

Dean’s eyes burned when they were ambushed with smoke. “Can you at least let me explain?” He begged.

“You were giving a woman a hickey. There’s no explanation. You know, one day you’ll know what it feels like, and maybe you won’t do it. But it won’t be me that leaves you like that.” Castiel spat, swaying and laughing lazily. “And to think we didn’t use a condom this morning. I should just get an abortion and take the kids like in those drama movies.”

Deans breath caught in his throat. “Cas... you don’t know what you’re saying. You’re stoned.” He bit his lip and reached out for the blunt. “We need to talk.”

Castiel smacked Dean’s hand away and coughed, hitting his chest a bit and wheezing before he inhaled another puff. “No shit, Sherlock. First Lisa, then Alfie, then that whore? Is it just me? I don’t think I tell you that I’m okay with it.” He said hazily.

Dean had no idea how to deal with this. He was always bad at conflict. “I’m so sorry, Cas. It’s not you, it’s never been you. It’s me.” He said, his voice thick.

“I love how you have absolutely  _ no _ excuse.” Castiel chuckled, turning on his heel and stumbling into their bedroom, grabbing his suitcase and zipping it up. “I want the kids’ things shipped to me by next week.”

Dean followed him, and pulled him back again. “I need to talk to you, Cas. But I’m not gonna do this while you’re high.” 

Castiel snorted and stared at Dean smugly. “No no, tell me. Tell me what you have to say.” He slurred, poking Dean’s chest.

“We’re broke.” Dean blurted out. “Well...not now, we’re not.” Dean repeated to Cas what he said to Bobby. “We need to start saving, and I don’t want you to get a job since you’re busy with the kids. And she was fucking rich, Cas. I did what I thought was best.”

“So you thought cheating on me was a great idea? How many times did you do that when I didn’t catch you?” Castiel scoffed. “Yeah, um. No. Not again, Winchester.” He said and waved him off, grabbing his bag and picking James and Claire up. He started walking down the hall, grabbing the four seater stroller and putting them inside, adding a sleeping Jack and Alex to the seats. “I think it’s best if you find someone good enough...” He slurred.

Deans heart tore. “Cas, please. Please, please, I’m so sorry. I won’t ever again, I swear.” Dean begged, tears streaming down his cheeks. “You’re perfect, Cas. You’re everything to me, please don’t leave...” 

Castiel stopped and turned around. “Really? You repeatedly cheated on me since we started dating. You keep putting the wedding off. It’s like you don’t even care that we’re in a relationship with  _ kids!” _ He argued. “No. I need time away from you. And I’m taking my kids with. I’m not going to let you push me around like this, Dean. I don’t believe liars, and you’ve lied constantly. I’m not perfect to you. And you would do it again.” He said in finality before he marched out the front door.

Dean dropped to his knees to the floor like a dead body, curling into himself. He held his head in his hands, his world spinning around him. “Cas, please don’t leave...please… Please don’t leave me.” He whispered over and over again to himself, tears welling in his eyes. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, but you know, once everything goes alright, the rug is ripped out from under them.
> 
> Please leave suggestions for future angst and fluff! If you want something to happen, do it now! Anything cool too, maybe some ideas for Cas and Dean's future jobs too! If you want any kinks explored or moments to happen, comment them!
> 
>  
> 
> Leave comments and kudos!


	46. The Break

A week later Sam walked slowly into Dean’s room, holding a tray of food for him. “Hey, Dean. I brought breakfast.” He said quietly, sighing and kneeling down next to Dean at the foot of the bed. “Are you alright?”

Dean was surrounded by beer and whiskey bottles. He was practically skipping hangovers, he went to sleep drunk and crying, woke up and started drinking again. “I’m fucking perfect...” his words mashed together. Tears had become an almost constant accessory on his face.

“Dean...I know you’re not. Please eat? Do it so you can get better and make it up to him. Come on, you know Cas isn’t exactly the one to run after people.” Sam said with a small smile. Dean just ignored his brother and took another swig of whiskey. 

“Leave me alone, Sam. Go hang out with Gabe.” 

Yeah, he knew he was being a fucking dick, but hey. What did he have to lose?

“No, Dean. I care about you. Now if you won’t do it for Cas. Do it for James and Claire and the twins. Do it so you have a chance of winning custody. Okay?” Sam asked, holding up the bacon.

Dean stiffened. “We’re... we’re not gonna get divorced.” He whispered, almost like he was trying to convince himself.

“No, no, no! You’re not!” Sam assured. “Do it so you can actually go see them is what I mean. You need to sober up, man. You can’t expect to go anywhere like this. What is he tries to file a restraining order? You need to have a clean record if it comes to that, you don't want to look like an alcoholic father.”

Dean nodded slowly, his eyes tracing the empty bottle in his hand. “I’ll try, Sammy.” He whispered and waited for Sam to leave the room.

Sam sighed and stood up. “Okay, I'll check on you in an hour.” He whispered before leaving the room, slowly closing the door behind him.

Dean pulled out his phone once Sam left and dialed Cas' number, something he could do blindfolded by this point, swallowing his nerves with each ring. 

_ Hey! This is Castiel Novak’s voicemail, leave your name and number and I’ll get to you as soon as I’m free- Dean! No! Stop pretending you and James are from the Lion King- _

Voicemail.

He didn’t know what he was expecting.

“C-Cas...” He started, his voice thick. He took a drink of whiskey to clear his throat. “I’m sorry...so fucking sorry. Please-“ Dean broke into a fresh round of sobs. “Please don’t divorce m-me. Please don’t take the kids.” Dean hiccuped a few times. “They can’t...they can’t grow up with one parent, Cas. I don’t want them to turn out fucked up like me.” Dean sniffled. “Please, come back. I love you. I’m so sorry, I’m so, so sorry. I love you so much, and I know you hate me, but please...can I at least hear your voice, the kids’ voices? I...I take your old clothes out of the hamper and sleep with them, so I can remember what you smell like.” Dean drunkenly admitted, knowing it was gross and fucking creepy. 

“I- oh god, Cas. What if I forget what you sound like? What if I forget about your b-beautiful fucking v-voice and your adorable smile...” At the horrible thought of that, Dean dropped the phone and started sobbing into his hands, the sounds reaching the phone as the voicemail cut off and sent.

 

* * *

 

Castiel sat on his bed after tucking James into the other twin bed. He tried not to tear up when listening to the love of his life sound so broken. He failed. He felt tears fall onto his cheeks and shut the phone off, lying back and covering his face with the pillows. 

He woke up in the morning to a knock on his door. He sighed and stood quietly, wandering over and cautiously answering it. Not expecting Sam to be there, he blinked in confusion. 

“Sam?” He asked.

Sam ran a hand through his hair. “You look like shit.” He said bluntly, looking Castiel up and down. 

“You and Dean clearly aren’t meant to be apart.”

“Oh shut it. What do you want.” Castiel mumbled, pushing his glasses up and trying to fix his hair. “I thought I looked decent enough...” He murmured to himself under his breath in confusion.

Sam smiled warmly, and tried another approach, the comforting little brother he was, he plastered on soft, puppy eyes. “Can I come in? I brought you guys some food, and clothes for the kids, diapers for the twins, and some toys.” He lifted his bag.

Cas nodded. “You’re always welcome, Sam.” He assured, stepping aside and smiling at his blearily awakening son. “Well look who’s up.”

Sam handed the bag to Cas. “Hey, James!” He went over, picking the sleepy boy up. “How you feelin?”

“Not good,” James said quietly, closing his eyes and trying to go back to sleep.

Sam's heart tore a little. “It’s okay. I brought you some food. I know you like pie...” he kissed James’ forehead, gently rocking the small boy.

James smiled a little bit and peeked his eye open. “Pie? I like pie.” He stated happily, sitting up a bit.

Sam smiled. “I know.” He was still gently rocking the young boy.

“We have to talk, Cas.”

Castiel sighed and looked up from taking the diapers out of the bag. “About?” He asked, going to Alex and waking him up, starting to change his diaper.

“About Dean, and you, and how this isn’t healthy. For anyone. Definitely not for you. I’m not here, but I’m guessing this is taking a toll on you mentally. It’s unhealthy for Dean and his sad excuse for a liver. The man has gone through a triple-digit worth of bottles of alcohol. It’s unhealthy for the kids, Cas. They need both their parents. Hell, it’s unhealthy for me and Gabe. Dean rattles about and self-hates, noisily, all night long, we can’t sleep.”

Cas stopped and looked up. “Dean’s drinking...?” He asked in disbelief, standing up straight and clenching his jaw. “Is he drinking again? Or is that an over exaggeration.”

Sam snorted. 

“If you haven’t heard the voicemails he sent you, he’s drunk out of his goddamn mind. He’d probably be dead by now if I didn’t take away the weed he had hidden in his sock drawer. He doesn’t eat. He doesn’t sleep more than three hours a night. All he does is drink and cry and write you apology letters that he shoves under his bed. Oh. I can’t forget how he constantly re-watches every single video he’s ever taken with you in it. I literally mean  _ all _ of them.” Sam said hesitantly. 

“He said that he’s “scared he’ll forget what you look like and sound like,” in his words.” Sam shrugged, looking at Cas.

“God...he better not be watching the sex tapes.” Castiel groaned aloud accidentally, thinking he said it in his head as he quickly started packing. “Okay, okay. I’ll come home.” He rambled, stuffing his clothes and items into his suitcase.

“He is.” Sam quipped, happy that Cas decided to change his mind. “Gabe hasn’t left our room in two days, ever since he saw one on the TV that Dean was watching. Actually, Dean was half passed out.”

Castiel looked up and turned bright red. “I said that out loud?” He said awkwardly, that was before he processed what Sam said. “- wait, what!? Oh my god!” He yelped, burying his face in his hands. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry you had to see that! J-Jesus!” Cas whined.

Sam swallowed thickly and nodded. “Yeah. I am too. I’ve been their butler for the past few days. Gabe is scarred, so I have to bring him food. And Dean forgets to eat. And even when I bring him food. He ignores it. He’s running only on alcohol.”

Castiel sighed and clenched his jaw, packing faster before zipping his suitcase. He placed the kids in their stroller seats and walked out to his car, putting the suitcase in the trunk and loading the kids in the car. 

* * *

 

 

Fifteen minutes later, Cas was pulling up in front of the house, his car parking behind Sams. He got out and started unloading his things. “How should I do this?”

Sam shrugged. “Just... I’m warning you. However you picture him looking now, he looks ten times worse.” Sam sighed. “He’s gonna be happy to see you either way, but... he needs you, Cas. He gets easily attached, and then he can't survive if they are gone, in this case, you.”

Castiel nodded and took a deep breath, slowly walking into the house and pushing the stroller in. He left the stroller with Sam and made his way upstairs. The boy timidly pushed the door open, stepping inside of their room. The smell of alcohol immediately hit him hard, his nose wrinkling at the smell. Cas turned and realized Dean was, in fact, watching their sex tapes on their screen, turning pink and walking up to him. “Hello, Dean.” He murmured.

Dean looked at Cas and didn’t say a word, just turned back to the screen. “Fuck off. You’re not fucking Castiel. I’ve been having these weird hallucinations of Cas for days, you're not even creative anymore, just walking through the doorway..” Dean grumbled, slurring as he took another gulp of vodka.

Castiel sighed and made his way to the bed, taking the vodka and setting it aside. “I know that this was Graduation Day... We had sex, and it was so amazing I came three times or so. Dean, it’s me. We need to talk this out, okay?” He asked coaxingly, sitting on the edge of the bed and plucking a stray beer bottle off the bed, setting it aside.

Dean's eyes widened, but he still scooted away. He was acting like an abused animal. Needing contact, but scared of it. 

“Cas?” He asked breathlessly.

Castiel nodded, cooing and slowly crawling onto the bed, sitting with crossed legs and holding his hand out for Dean to touch. “Shhh...it’s okay. Don’t be scared. Come here. I’m going to kiss you, and then I’m going to hug you. And we’re going to work this out.” He explained, smiling sadly.

Tears started rolling down Dean’s cheeks double time, and he scooted closer. “Why’d you- I don’t- But...” he stumbled over his words, his tongue heavy with alcohol. “I don’t deserve you...”

Castiel carefully cupped Dean’s face and scooted closer as well, kissing his dry lips lovingly. He kissed along his cheekbones and left kisses all over his face, pressing light ones to his eyelids and moving back down to kiss him again. “It’s me. I’m here. You do, now just relax. Okay? I’m right here.” He murmured, pulling Dean into a hug and rubbing up and down his back.

Dean's hands clutched the back of Cas' shirt and he cried himself dry, dry sobs wracking out of his dry throat. He sounded like he was dying.

“Shh...Dean. Dean, breathe.” Castiel said firmly, his hands running through Dean’s hair and his lips tracing along his neck. “Shhh...calm down. I’m right here. You don’t need to be sad anymore.”

“I’m so s-sorry...” Dean hiccuped, and he raised a shaking wrist. “I...I tried. But it didn’t work.” A jagged cut was bright red against his veins, disrupting his bee tattoo.

Castiel froze and took Dean’s wrist, tears filling his eyes. “You tried what, Dean.” He asked in a serious voice. “What did you try.” He croaked.

“T-To kill myself.” Dean's lips trembled as he started to cry again. “I’m nothing without you, Cas. Nothing.”

Castiel's face scrunched up as he fought tears. But it didn’t work, they fell and he sobbed loudly. He stood up and covered his mouth with his hand, his body shaking slightly.

“Oh god...this is my fault...this is all my fault...” He rambled, his hands jittering. “D-Dean...”

Dean quickly stood up, too. “Oh no.” He started to panic. “Did I scare you? Did I freak you out? Oh god, please, Cas, don’t leave again. Please, I’m so sorry...” Dean fell to his knees in a begging stance.

“That’s my fault!” Castiel choked out, his legs shaking a bit as memories flooded back to him. All the pain he used to feel.  _ He _ caused Dean to feel that way. He clutched at himself, his nails digging in and his eyes distant as he thought, guilt covering his features.

“Sam!” Dean called, shakily getting to his feet. He was weak, there was no way he could subdue Cas alone.

Sam rushed in and saw Dean, helping him to stand up and leading him to the bed. “Dean. No. Stay still. You need to eat.” He instructed, sliding the food towards Dean.

Dean nodded. “Just...don't let him hurt himself, Sam.” Dean grabbed a piece of cold bacon and shoved it into his mouth.

“Dean. Not important right now.” Sam stated, helping Dean lift his arms when he looked like he couldn’t. “Eat. That’s important. Cas is a big boy, he can wait.”

Dean pushed him away weakly. “Help him!” Dean practically screeched, watching Cas dig his nails into his arms, stuck in his own mind.

Sam pinned Dean’s arms down. “Dean, calm down. Cas is okay right now.” He stared him in the eyes. “Look at me. You’re weak right now. You can’t be moving this much.”

Dean didn’t even realize he was crying. “I don’t give a shit about myself, Sam, please, just make sure Cas isn’t hurting himself.”

Sam wiped Dean’s tears away. “Dean. Stop it. Don’t look at him right now. Got it? It’s okay.” He coaxed, getting in his viewpoint and raising another piece of food. “Eat this.”

Dean nodded and opened his mouth, chewing what Sam put in. He couldn’t even taste it, the mucus in his mouth was so thick. “He’s hurting himself because of me...”

“No, he’s not,” Sam stated firmly, holding up another piece of bacon, not noticing that Cas slowly fell to the floor, shaking violently, his eyes rolling back and his body trembling.

“Sam!” Dean screeched, pointing to his fiancée on the floor. Dean quickly stood and went over, feeling a large amount of vertigo. Sam caught Dean as soon as he started stumbling, swinging him in a loop so he fell to the bed. 

“Dean! Sit!” He warned, rushing to Cas and trying to pin him down. “Castiel! Come on! Breathe!” He coaxed, holding the boy down as he arched and spasmed.

Dean watched from the bed, hating how useless he was, and how he was unable to help. “Castiel, please..." He called, hoping Cas would register his voice.

“Ungh- gah!” Castiel choked out, garbling and jerking around before he slowed down, his limbs settling and his eyes fluttering shut. Sam finally picked him up and settled him on the bed, rubbing his eyes. “This is too much for a week. God.” He groaned.

Dean weakly stood and staggered forward, wrapping his arms around Sam, mostly leaning against him. “Thank you...” He whispered to his little brother.

Sam smiled softly and hugged Dean back. “You’re welcome...now the both of you need to sleep. Gabe and I will settle the kids in.”

Dean nodded and sat on the bed again, his face sunken in and gaunt. “Awesome...” he nodded, yawning. “Both Cas and I are too weak to get up or anything... if it’s not to much trouble...” Dean hated asking for shit. “Could you bring some water bottles? And some snacks or something? I’ll eat them, I swear...”

Sam grinned and nodded. “Okay. Right away.” He said, dashing off and coming back with water and food. He settled it down onto the nightstand and sighed. “Okay, there. All good. Call me if you need anything.” He said, walking out of the room.

Dean nodded and laid down, passing out instantly, next to Cas for the first time in days. Castiel did the same, arms wrapping around Dean’s waist and his body snuggled up against him, not realizing their sex tape was playing on repeat.

  
  



	47. Makeup Sex

Dean was just waking up. “Cas?” He whispered, and he felt like his head was splitting open. 

Worst hangover of his life.

Castiel sleepily nuzzled into Dean's chest, holding onto him like a koala. Like he was afraid of Dean leaving again. The boy smiled, purring slightly. “Mhmm?” He mumbled.

“Do you feel better?” Dean reached over for a bottle of water on his nightstand, downing half the damn thing in one go.

Cas sighed and reached up, blindly covering Dean’s mouth and giggling. “Shhh,...you’re funny.” He murmured hazily. Dean sat up in bed so he could drink the water better, and he forced himself not to moan in pain. His entire body hurt...

Castiel whined when he was flopped to the side, opening his eyes and blinking awake blearily. “Are you okay?” He croaked, sitting up slowly.

Dean shook his head. “I feel like shit.” He rasped, and he handed Cas a new water bottle from the bed stand.

Cas sighed and laid against Dean’s side, resting his head on his shoulder and opening the water bottle, sipping from it. “I can cure your hangover.”

Dean shook his head. “I deserve it.” He mumbled, dropping the empty water bottle to the ground.

“No, you don’t,” Castiel said softly, summoning some Advil and handing it to Dean gently, summoning a water bottle alongside it.

Dean took three of the Advil and downed them with water, clearing his throat. “How about you. How do you feel, Cas?”

“Awful, but we both do.” Cas murmured, taking Dean’s hand and turning it over, staring at the cut in silent distraught. “Dean...I...”

“It’s not your fault, Cas.” Dean turned to his fiancée with drooping eyes.

It looked like Dean has aged fifteen years in seven days.

Castiel ran two fingers lightly down his wrist, healing the scar and wound with care. He kissed the skin lightly, looking up at Dean and stroking his growing beard. “I’m so sorry, it’s my fault, Dean. It is.”

Dean shook his head. “Cas. I fucking cheated on you. You shouldn’t even be here, I’m fucking garbage...”

Cas sucked in a breath and glanced away, closing his eyes. “Stop it. Stop saying that. I handled it in the most immature way possible.” He said quickly, rubbing his eyes.

Dean put the water bottle down and took Cas' hands into his own. “I’m sorry.” He whispered, kissing Cas' palms.

Cas looked at the wall, his lip quivering. “I-I know.” He croaked, tapping Dean’s forehead and curing his hangover.

Dean let out a sigh of relief. “Thank you.” He scooted closer, wrapping his arms around Castiel and pulling him close.

Castiel felt tears fill his eyes as he turned, letting Dean cuddle him back and trying to hide his face. “I-I...I just can’t get it out of my head.” He croaked.

“What are you talking about, Cas?” In all honesty, there could be a couple things he was talking about.

“T-The neck kissing a-and the flirting...you’re w-wrist,” Cas said sadly, slowly hitting his fist against his head a few times.

Dean quickly grabbed Cas' wrist and tugged it away. “Please don’t hurt yourself...” he whispered.

“I-I can’t f-forget it!” Castiel choked, curling his legs to his chest, his hands shaking. “G-Give me some weed.”

Dean bit his lip, considering it. Cas was already hurt, and if weed was his coping mechanism, then so be it. “Sam took all mine.”

“I-I need it!” Castiel begged, stumbling to his feet and going to Dean’s sock drawer. “Where is Sam?”

“In his room.” Dean clambered to his feet and walked into Sam's room without knocking, his tired brain taking a second to register the yelp under the blankets as two bodies flew to opposite sides of the bed.

Castiel marched in without caring, heading straight to Sam’s drawers and rummaging through them, tossing a pair of panties over his head. “Where’s the pot?” He asked angrily.

Sam sat up, holding the blanket over his obvious boner. “A little privacy, please?” Gabe demanded, annoyed. “Sam, Cas needs it,” Dean told his brother.

Castiel walked over to Sam and grabbed him by his shoulders, glaring frantically. “Where the fuck is it!” He rasped.

Sam's eyes widened, and he shoved Cas off of him. “I’m not giving it to you. It’s just gonna make you worse.” His voice was firm.

Cas scoffed, his hands jittering. “I’m fine! Just give me the goddamn weed or I’ll take it myself.” His eyes blazed, his eyes sunken in from desperation.

Sam bit his lip, considering what to do. If he gave it to Cas, the man was just going to get addicted again and even worse. “No.”

Castiel let out a strangled noise, his hands shaking as he clutched his hair. He suddenly whipped around and rummaged through Sam's bedside table, getting down on the floor and searching under the bed. “You don’t understand!” He growled.

Dean quickly went over to Cas and put his arms around him, trying to calm the other man down. “Cas...Cas please...” He whispered into Cas' ear.

Cas squirmed and grumbled, flying to the doorway and waving his hand. A blunt appeared in his hand and he jerkily lit it, inhaling quickly as soon as it was in between his lips. He groaned and sighed the smoke through his nose, relaxing a bit.

Dean groaned. “I’m sorry, Sam. But thanks for trying.” He mumbled before he went to Cas and took him to their room, closing Sam and Gabe’s door.

Castiel stumbled along after Dean, coughing around another puff. “Why so serious?” He asked hoarsely, raising an eyebrow.

Dean rubbed his eyes. “Fine. If you can smoke, then I can drink.”

“Um, no. This is different. Drinking is bad.” Cas stated, sauntering over. He snapped his fingers so all the alcohol disappeared from the room. “So, have you talked to the whore?”

Dean swallowed thickly when he saw the alcohol disappear. His only way out. Dean shook his head. “No. She left the shop. Haven’t been out of the house at all since you left.”

Cas shrugged and plopped on the bed, sighing out a cloud of smoke. “Mm, c’mere. I wanna hug.” He slurred.

Dean tentatively went over, sitting next to Castiel on the bed. “Do you feel better?”

“Mhm, weed is great.” Castiel chuckled, offering the blunt. “Want some?”

Dean started to shake his head, but then stopped. Hey. If he couldn’t drink, he could at least smoke. He gingerly plucked the blunt from Cas' hands and took a drag.

Cas smirked, laughing. “I didn’t wanna try weed cause I was a pussy. I mean, just cause I have addiction problems doesn’t mean I’m addicted to it.” He snorted.

Dean raised an eyebrow, but didn’t say anything, just blew the smoke out and handed the blunt back to Cas.

Castiel took the blunt and inhaled from it deeply, coughing. “I wanna fuck.” He hummed.

Dean shook his head. “Cas...we have to talk about this, first...” He said softly, putting a hand on Cas' thigh.

Cas tilted his head and squinted, the blunt hanging from his mouth. “About what?” He said in amusement. “Your soon-to-be-tiny penis if you wait any longer? Or I could fuck you.”

Dean rubbed his eyes. “This isn’t healthy.” He muttered under his breath, turning to look at Cas again.

“What? You told me weed is great. And it is.” He chuckled, shrugging and flopping back. “Makes me all loopy and...heh...”

Dean got on his hands and knees, leaning down to kiss at Cas' neck, suckling softly. Castiel moaned and laughed lazily, his hands running through Dean’s hair. “Does my neck taste better than hers...? Huh?”

Dean nodded, licking his lips. “Yeah, it does.”

Cas smirked and smiled in content. “Good.” He said, coughing a bit and holding his blunt up with hazy eyes.

“What’re you gonna do? Burn me?” Dean looked at the bright red end of the blunt as he continued to leave Cas hickeys.

“Mmm, no. I wouldn’t hurt you.” Castiel said in a gravelly voice. He bit his lip and moaned, waving his hand so the blunt disappeared.

“I would Damn well deserve it,” Dean mumbled, pulling away and looking at Cas with wide eyes.

Cas frowned and clenched his jaw. “I’m not going to burn you. That’s abusive.” He said firmly.

Dean nodded and dove in, pressing his chapped lips to Cas', his tongue poking out. Castiel moaned and sucked Dean’s tongue into his mouth, his body arching a bit. Dean's hands ran up and down Cas' sides, his head tilting inwards to deepen the kiss. Cas pulled Dean closer and used his grace to sober up before he gasped into the kiss, giggling and rolling a bit, trying to scoot up the bed.

Dean moved them up the bed, and pulled away from the kiss, panting. “How do you wanna do this?”

“I want to try positions we’ve never done before...all night long...” Cas panted, pulling Dean down for a kiss and snapping his fingers, Dean’s laptop appearing beside him. “Let’s look some up.”

Deans eyebrows flew up and he watched as Cas looked up various poses. “All night long?”

“Fine, one round.” Castiel sighed, smirking when he found one. “Clothes off, on your knees.” He instructed, starting to pull his own clothes off.

Dean raised an eyebrow but did as he was told, not sure of what Cas was gonna do.

Cas snapped his fingers so he was lubed and stretched, getting on his hands and knees in front of Dean and looking over his shoulder. “Do you even want to do this?”

Dean nodded. “Of course I wanna do it, Cas. I just feel like...like I don’t deserve it. Like I don’t deserve  _ you.” _

“If you didn’t I wouldn’t be here,” Castiel said, spreading his legs wide and arching his chest down into the bed, his hands plastering to the pillows. “Now put it in, but don’t do anything else.”

Dean nodded and leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to Cas' shoulder blade, before he stood up, slowly sliding inside his tight heat.

Castiel moaned and arched, wiggling his ass a bit so it was popped up, his globes round and shown off. “I believe this is called the basset hound.” He joked, rolling his hips as he ground back against Dean’s hips.

Dean moaned aloud as he watched Cas move back and forth, and he couldn’t help but grope at Cas' well-defined ass. Cas chuckled and fucked himself back at every angle, working his hips eagerly. “Mhm? Want music?”

Dean could barely get his throat to work. “Sure.” He croaked out.

Castiel undulated and threw his head back, his ass swaying and grinding as AC/DC played through the TV speakers. “Like it?”

“Love it!” Dean gasped out, his cock twitching inside of him. Cas moaned and clutched at the sheet, grinding back suddenly like it was all he ever wanted. “God! This is a great angle!” He choked out.

Dean threw his head back and moaned loudly, before he reached forward and started playing with Cas' nipples, trying to stimulate the boy under him.

Cas’ hole clamped down and he smacked his hands down onto the sheets, cursing under his breath.  _ “Oh, fuck me!” _ He whimpered to himself, his hips snapping slightly as he began to slowly twerk back onto Dean’s cock.

Dean’s hand moved up, and he stuck two fingers in Cas' mouth. “Suck...” he moaned, mesmerized by Cas' movements.

Castiel moaned and sucked on Dean’s fingers, laughing and sitting up, pressing his back to Dean’s chest. “Wanna switch positions?”

Dean nodded and started kissing Cas' neck, his hand going down to stroke at Cas' dripping cock. Cas groaned and flew them to the sex closet, standing sideways against the wall with his leg up in a split, hanging over Dean's shoulder. “Fuck me.” He gasped out, looking up at Dean and biting his lip.

“Damn you’re flexible...” Dean murmured, kissing Castiel deeply before he started to thrust in, scared that he would cum too early.

Cas whined and kissed back, muffling his noises into Dean's mouth. His face flushed and he clung onto Dean’s neck, his hand slapping on the wall to grab onto something. “S-Shit!” He gasped throatily. Dean chuckled at how wild he could drive the other boy, and he whispered pure filth into Cas' ear as he sped up his hips.

Castiel's cock slapped up against his abdomen, his head falling back and his nails digging into Dean's shoulder. “D-Deeper!” He begged, leaning their foreheads together.

“You always want it deeper, huh? Should get a dildo, hmm? At least a foot long, and see how much you can take...”

“Daddy, you know I can take it, I’ve made your dick a foot long before.” Castiel purred playfully into Dean's ear, nipping and clenching around Dean’s length. “Are you close? I bet you’re gonna cum first.”

Dean groaned softly. “N-No.” He lied. “I bet I can make you cum first...”

“Oh, baby. Not at this pace and angle.” Cas teased, his lips brushing over Dean’s. “I can snap my fingers, and a cock ring will be on your cute little dick. How’s that for a punishment for all those lies?”

Dean muffled his moan into Cas' hair, and he stammered out, “W-Which angle would you prefer?”

“Mmm, nothing. Take your time.” Castiel joked, kissing along Dean’s jaw. “Cutie, you’re gonna cum?” He asked

Dean let out a soft whine and nodded. “N-Not wearing a condom...”

Cas snapped his fingers, and a cock ring suddenly squeezed around the base of Dean’s shaft. “Mmm, don’t worry. You haven’t earned it yet.” He purred.

Dean let out a squeak at the feeling of rubber around the base of his cock. “Cas!” He whined. So yeah, maybe the idea of him fucking Cas all night without being able to cum turned him on, but still.

Castiel hummed, fisting a hand in Dean’s hair. “You deserve it, now prove to me that you love me. Don’t whine at me, baby, or I’ll make you wear a cock cage.” He warned.

Dean chuckled. “Pretty sure I can’t fuck you with a cock cage on.” He changed the angle of his thrusts.

Cas opened his mouth, smirking before the words died in his throat. His head fell back onto Deans shoulder, his eyes rolling into his skull. “Fuuuuuuckk...” He moaned.

Dean chuckled. “Is that a better angle?” He purred into Cas' ear.

“Unnngh!” Castiel cried, his hands grabbing onto Dean’s hair and pulling his head into the crook of Dean’s neck, his body trembling.

Dean kept fucking Cas, mouthing at the other man's neck and ear. He reached down to intertwine his fingers with Cas' and froze when he remembered that Cas took off his engagement ring.

Castiel was about to cum until Dean stopped. He let out a noise of complaint, squirming and tugging on Dean’s body. “Dean! Don’t stop!” He whimpered.

“Yeah. Sorry.” Dean cleared his throat and went back to thrusting, but his mind was clearly elsewhere.

Cas frowned and reached behind him, touching Dean's hip to slow him down. “Dean?” He asked worriedly, tilting his head.

“Yeah?” Dean looked at Cas with glazed over eyes.

Castiel cupped Dean's cheek, his eyes searching his own. “What’s wrong?” He asked, his thumb stroking over his cheekbone.

Dean shook his head. “It’s nothing, it’s just...your ring. You’re not wearing it.” Dean said quietly.

Cas sighed and maneuvered so he pulled off Dean’s cock, staring at the floor. “I know. I took it off earlier. Do you...um, do you want to put it back on me?”

Dean nodded. “If it’s not too much trouble...” he shrugged, looking down.

Castiel smiled, lifting Dean’s chin and kissing him lightly. “I’d love to wear it again.” He assured.

Deans face broke into a smile. “I-I’ll go get it for you.” He quickly got up and got his coat, digging the ring out from his pocket.

Cas followed behind and sat on the bed, watching Dean fondly. He bit his lip and held out his hand for Dean to take. Dean gently took Cas' hand and slipped the ring on, kissing where it was on Cas' finger. “Thank you.”

Castiel smiled softly, his eyes filling with worry. “Do you still need to cum? We can just make love instead of you want.”

Dean nodded. “I wanna make love to you, Cas. I don’t wanna just fuck.” He murmured, sitting up.

Cas nodded, biting his lip. “Perfect. Start when you’re ready.” He assured, lying back and spreading his legs. He pulled the pillows under his head, smiling lovingly.

Dean moved in between Cas' legs, and leaned down, pressing a deep kiss to Cas' plush lips, his hands running through Cas' hair. Cas moaned and kissed back eagerly, arching up against Dean. 

“Mmm, I love you.” He whispered against his lips.

“I love you too, Cas...” Dean whispered, slowly kissing down Cas' body, making sure he covered Cas' entire neck and torso.

Castiel was a mewling mess at the end of it, melted into the mattress. He murmured Dean’s name under his breath in a trance, gasping whenever Dean found a sweet spot.

Dean kissed over Cas' cock and balls and hole before he pulled away. “Are you ready?” He placed the fat head of his cock at Cas' rim.

Cas nodded, panting and staring up at Dean with round eyes. “Do you want me to take the cock ring off? I-I’m embarrassingly close so I just wanted to warn you.” He said awkwardly.

Dean shook his head. “Wanna make you cum first before I do.” He slid inside of his fiancée.

Castiel moaned raggedly, his hands sliding up Dean’s arms and squeezing his biceps. His lips parted, his eyes going wide and hazy. “You have no idea how good you feel...” He breathed out.

Dean smiled. “I try...” He started to thrust, slow and deep.

Cas’ back arched, the tendons in his throat sticking out as he let out a broken cry. He sucked in a shaky breath, his face flushing red. “I-I can’t...I can’t, I can’t, I can’t...oh my god...” He whimpered, pulling Dean’s head down so their foreheads touched, clinging onto him with soft noises. Dean's green eyes were wide as they locked with Cas' ocean blue. “I love you...”

Cas smiled, his face twitching, trying to morph into a pleased expression, but he forced himself to keep it loving. “I love you too...all that kissing got me worked up.” He laughed quietly.

Dean changed his angle, to where he knew Cas' prostate was. “I want you to cum, baby...” he whispered.

Castiel's eyes rolled back quickly, his jaw going slack and his head tossing back into the pillows. He was smiling in disbelief through his pleasure filled look, his hands grabbing onto anything they could find, pushing at Dean’s chest and pulling him closer at the same time. “Oh, Dean,  _ yessss!” _ Cas sobbed, trembling through a mind-blowing orgasm.

Dean swallowed thickly, he could practically  _ taste _ his orgasm, but he felt like he didn’t deserve it. He kept fucking Cas nice and slow and deep the whole time. Cas settled down slightly, but then a shocked mewl tore from his throat, his chest flushing and his stomach sucking in and fluttering. He grabbed onto Dean in desperation, his eyes so far back he didn’t think they’d ever roll forward. “D-Dean...” He choked out, wanting to tell Dean to cum with him, but the pleasure closed off his words, making his garble on a whimpering cry.

“It’s okay, baby. Just let it happen...” Dean leaned down and started kissing and licking at Cas' sweet spot under his ear, his cock twitching inside of Castiel.

Castiel sounded like he was dying, his body shaking and his legs trembling around Dean’s hips, his hands raking down his back over and over in an attempt to find a hold on humanity. His eyelids fluttered, a euphoric scream shuddering deep within his chest. 

Cas couldn’t stop rambling ‘oh my god’ and ‘Dean’ and ‘love you’ over and over like it was all he could remember, sobbing as tears of pleasure pricked at his rolled back eyes. The boy buried a hand that wasn’t digging into the muscles of Deans back up in Deans hair, holding onto nervously before he whined and cried through another orgasm.

“Cock ring. Please, Cas. Get it off...” Dean's voice sounded strangled, and he couldn’t breathe with how fucking hot Cas looked.

Castiel panted and hazily let his head roll side to side on the pillow, his hand shakily raising up. He snapped his fingers, trying to come down from his mini cloud nine experience.

Dean let out a gasp of relief as he felt the ring around him disappear, and he pulled out, cumming all over Cas' hole and thighs with a loud moan.

Cas smiled lazily and ran his hands down his chest, spreading his legs so Dean could admire his work. “Do I look pretty?” He asked hoarsely.

Dean moaned softly. “Very pretty, baby...”

Cas giggled and his limbs splayed onto the sheets, too tired to move even if he wanted to. “That was...crazy.” He breathed out.

Dean chuckled under his breath. “Yes, it was...” he flopped down next to Cas.

Castiel blearily closed his eyes. “Love your big fat cock...gonna make it nice and long and make you fuck the shit out of me as a girl tomorrow. You better be ready. You're my sex slave for the next few days until I deem you forgiven.” He slurred in determination, not exactly realizing his words.

Deans breath hitched. “Can’t wait...” he whispered, his cock twitching against his abs.

Cas smirked and looked over at Dean. “Or we can do it now if your little friend is still happy.” He teased lazily.

Dean chuckled and shook his head. “We’re both about to pass out, Cas.”

“Mmhm...” Castiel hummed, his eyes fluttering closed. “Love my fiancé, Deanie, he’s a cutie. Not you...I dunno your name.” He blabbered as he trailed off into sleep. Dean raised an eyebrow and chuckled, but passed out also, curling up around Castiel.

  
  



	48. Sam's Acceptance Letter

At 1:45 pm a note was awaiting Dean on the bedside table. It read:

_Dean, I’m at a job interview. Sam and Gabriel are at school. Please have the kids fed lunch, bathed, and put down for a nap by the time I get home! Then we can have some alone time. My interview ends at 12:00 after an hour, but I’ll be going out to eat and then heading to my only class for the day. I’ll be home by 2:00. Love you! -Cas_

Dean worked all day, surprised at how easy Castiel made it seem. “Please. Please stop crying...” he begged Alex, who kept clawing at Dean’s shirt. “I don’t have milk like Cas does!” Dean insisted for the hundredth time, tucking his shirt up and shoving Alex his nipple. “See? Nothing!”

Alex latched on anyways, suckling a bit before his brow furrowed. He let out a whining noise and began to gnaw, biting down and demanding food. Ever since their baby teeth started growing in, Cas would be in pain when feeding Alex. Dean hissed and jumped a little. He’d chew, and not in a nice way; Dean suddenly understood why Cas was beginning to make him do most of the work. He wanted to call Cas, but he knew his fiancée was in class.

“There’s gonna be formula or something, right?” He muttered to himself, wincing.

Alex bit down stubbornly, his small fist swinging up and smacking against Dean's chest. The infant pulled back and stared up at Dean angrily before he tensed up and burst into tears, kicking and squirming around.

“Please, Alex, don’t cry...” Dean begged, getting up and quickly going to the kitchen, looking in the fridge for something - anything - that could calm his son for a few minutes.

Like god blessed Dean with a gift, a half-filled breast pump was hidden in the back of the fridge. James squealed and ran around in his boxers, waving his sword. “Luke! I am your father!” He shouted. Claire watched with a deadpan expression, holding her toy and sitting in the middle of the floor on a small baby blanket.

Thankfully, Dean had managed to put Jack to bed earlier.

He put the cold milk in the microwave for 10 seconds, before he took it out, made sure it was okay for the baby and stuck the nipple into Alex’s mouth.

Alex calmed down immediately, holding the bottle with a smug look and sucking, content with the arrangement. Alex always was a bit of a stubborn baby, he knew how to get what he wanted since the day he was born. He, unluckily, got both the Novak and Winchester hard headedness.

“You’re definitely gonna be the one who sneaks out...” Dean groaned, watching his child gulp down the milk. “What do you wanna do today, James?”

“I wanna play with a new lightsaber I found!” James said in excitement, jumping to a stop and shifting eagerly. “It buzzes! Wanna watch?"

Dean's eyes widened. “Sure, Sweetheart. I’d love to see.”

James squeaked and ran off. He came back moments later with a large vibrator, waving it around and flicking the on button. “Join the rebellion!” He bellowed, pretending to sword fight and making a ‘buzzz, brrrrrr’ sound to go along with the vibrating.

Yup. Okay. It was what Dean thought. “Where did you find that James?” He made his voice stern.

James beamed and suddenly looked secretive. “Nooo! I cannot tell! Then you’ll steal my swords!” He whined, bounding over and smacking Dean’s legs with the vibrator.

Deans mouth fell open. He noticed that Alex was asleep, and he put the baby in his crib that was in the living room at the moment. “Show me? Please?” He begged, tickling James.

James squealed and squirmed around, shaking his head. “N-No! Daddy, it tickles!” He giggled, hitting Dean’s arms with the “sword” and poking at his belly. “Die, Darth Bader!” He yelped.

Dean plucked the vibrator out of James’ hand. “You show me all your other swords and I’ll give this back.” What was the real harm in it?

“Daddddyy!” James whined in complaint, crossing his arms and pouting. “Give it!”

Dean held it out of his reach. “Where are the rest?” He countered.

James gave Dean puppy eyes, holding his arms out and reaching sadly. “Pweaseee?”

Dean sighed and handed the vibrator back. Thank god it was one they hadn’t ever used. But of course, Castiel walked in at that exact moment, stopping and watching with a dropped jaw.

“Dean! Don’t give him _that!”_ He squeaked, rushing over and scooping James up. “No, honey. No playing with that.”

Dean couldn’t keep the smile off of his face. “Cas. Apparently, he found a _collection_ of _swords.”_

Castiel turned a dark red. “Basement. Now. Bad boy.” He growled, turning on his heel and holding James close. He walked up to his room and put him to bed. “Nap time, James.” He cooed.

Dean gaped. “How come _I’m_ the one in trouble?!” He called after him.

“You made fun of me!” Cas called as he bound down the stairs, running and jumping onto Dean, his legs wrapping around his waist.

“Guess what?”

Dean held him close. “What?” He leaned in and pecked Cas on the lips.

“I got the job.” Castiel breathed out in barely restrained excitement. “I'm now officially a kindergarten teacher who’s studying in college for a degree.” He said proudly. “It’s not much, but it’s a job until I’m done with college and can finally become a psychologist.”

Dean’s smile split his face. “I‘m so proud of you!” He kissed Cas deeply, and when he pulled away, he tugged his phone out of his back pocket, calling Sam. “Hey, when you get out of school, Can you pick up a cake? And some streamers or something?”

Sam sighed. “Yeah, man. Okay. I’m studying, bye.” He muttered over the phone before hanging up.

Cas giggled and nuzzled into Dean’s neck. “The weekly pay surprisingly is around nine hundred dollars. Not a lot when you have four kids, but with the lawsuit money, my money will be saving up at close to a thousand a week. And more when I become a psychologist.” He explained happily.

Dean grinned widely and took Cas to their bed, laying him down. “I think we need to celebrate...”

Castiel laughed and rolled his eyes, biting his lip. “You’re ridiculous. Did the kids give you trouble?” He asked worriedly.

Dean shook his head. “I honestly don’t know where Alex got it from.” Dean sighed. “He’s kind of an asshole.”

Yeah, he knew you’re not supposed to call kids assholes or whatever, but it was true.

Cas burst out into full on laughter, his nose scrunching up and his eyes creasing at the corners. “I know! You never believe me!” He giggled, wrestling with Dean playfully.

Dean laughed with him, booping Cas' nose. “How is he an asshole already? I thought they were supposed to start at thirteen! He’s 5 months!”

Castiel bit his lip to fight a smile. “Well, one of our similar traits is being stubborn. I think he just got the short stick.” He said softly, sticking his tongue out.

Dean leaned down and sucked Cas' tongue into his mouth, moaning softly. Cas squeaked and let out a surprised moan, his hands flying up to cup Dean’s face. ‘Oh my god that’s hot’ he thought hazily, or at least he thought it was his inner monologue speaking.

Dean chuckled a little. “Thanks, baby, you are too…” He leaned down and kissed Cas again, jumping a little as it started to rain outside.

Cas turned red, swirling his tongue in Dean’s mouth before pulling back. “I said that out loud, didn’t I...” He mumbled.

Dean chuckled fondly and nodded. “Yes, Sweetheart. You did.” Kissed Cas' forehead.

Castiel whined and squinted. “Are you making fun of me?” He asked in a warning. He snapped his fingers and turned Dean’s dick one inch long.

Dean’s eyes widened. “Of course not, baby.” He said quickly, as he reached into his pants and felt his dick.

“Now you only have to use two fingers to jack off.” Cas teased, kissing Dean’s cheek.

Dean leaned down, and whispered into Cas' ear. “You sure you wanna do this, baby?”

“Mhm, your cute lil dick.” Castiel cooed, looking down at the slightly caved pouch of Dean’s pants. Dean got off the bed and picked Cas up, taking him into their hidden sex dungeon.

Working quickly, he laid down Cas gently on the fucking machine and removed all of Cas' clothes. “If I can’t fuck you, this will.” He attached a nine-inch long vibrator.

Castiel squeaked and laughed, starting to sit up. “I don’t know, Dean. I think you could, you’d just have to grind instead of thrust.” He joked, snapping his fingers so Dean’s clothes vanished. “Awww, look at it...” Cas waved slightly at Dean’s minuscule length.

Dean flushed and covered his tiny cock with his hands, looking away. “I could give you a vagina, then you could fuck me real good.” Cas joked playfully, fighting laughter.

Dean bit his lip and shook his head. He knew it was strange, but...he didn’t know, he just felt like Castiel had taken his masculinity away.

Castiel sighed and waved his hand, watching Dean’s cock fill his hands once more. “There, your ten inches are back, you happy?” He asked.

Dean chuckled. “I hope you know...” he leaned down and hovered his lips above Cas', not kissing him. “You’re still getting fucked by the machine..”

Cas glared, rolling and getting off of the bench. “Deeean!” He whined. “I thought you were gonna fuck me!”

Dean chuckled. “Then I guess we’ll have to reschedule this.” He gestured to the machine, and walked over to the bed in the sex room. “How do you wanna do this?”

“How ever you want to do this. I just want you to make me forget my name.” Cas purred as he brushed his lips against Deans. “I’ve been in charge for a while, I think you’re becoming a bit of a softie.”

Dean smirked. “You wish.” He pushed Cas down on the bed and got on top of him.

Castiel laughed and reached forward, grabbing Dean’s dick. He stroked it and stared up at Dean in a challenge. “Mhm? I think my wishes come true, though.”

Dean smacked Cas' hand off. “Who said you could touch me?”

Cas raised an eyebrow, but his eyes filled with lust. “I did. Now stick that magical thing inside me and fuck me brainless.” He complained.

“Nope.” Dean hopped off of him. “You keep insisting I’m soft. Maybe I need to teach you a lesson...” he grabbed a paddle from off the wall.

Castiel groaned in annoyance. “Goddammit. I’m trying to rile you up!” He whined, pouting his lower lip just like James does.

Dean chuckled. “Turn over. Unless you don’t want to.” He quickly added, going over to the bed. Cas bit his lip before he slowly rolled over, arching his ass up and waiting patiently. Dean gently ran the paddle over the soft skin of Cas' generous ass. “How about fifteen, baby?” Dean murmured softly.

Castiel smirked, pressing back slightly. “As many as you want, baby.” He purred. Dean grinned and brought the paddle down on Cas' plump left asscheek, mesmerized at how it jiggled.

Cas jerked and hissed, the smack leaving a blooming red mark. "Green." He assured, his messy hair sticking in all different directions. He was gonna need a haircut soon anyways.

“Good boy. Tell Daddy when it’s too much, okay?” Dean said softly.

Castiel nodded, arching his back and wiggling his ass. "Give me another." He murmured, spreading his legs so his back dimples were even more defined.

Dean moaned under his breath and did what Cas asked, spanking him again. And again. Until Cas' ass was a bright cherry red and Dean was salivating.

Castiel had tears pricking at the corners of his eyes, moaning at each skin-numbing hit. “U-Unghh...Dean...” He groaned, his hands grabbing fistfuls of the blanket.

“You want more?” Dean purred, running his hands over the heated flesh, moaning softly.

Cas mewled, giggling and wiggling his ass. "I think I want your cock in my ass more." He hummed. Dean smirked and dropped the paddle, getting on the bed, also.

“What position do you wanna do?”

"How about you choose? I always choose." Castiel teased, pulling Dean forward for a kiss.

Dean kissed him deeply, and pulled away, thinking. “How about this?” He pulled up an image on his phone.

Castiel raised an eyebrow. "You want me to hook my legs over your shoulders and sit in your lap?" He asked in confusion before shrugging and getting up, sitting in Dean's lap while maneuvering his legs over his shoulders, lying back against his legs. "What now?"

Dean leaned in for a tender kiss, and he slowly slid inside of Castiel, moaning. Cas groaned and sat up, awkwardly getting comfortable and wrapping his arms around Dean’s neck, folding himself in half. He kissed back, licking into his mouth. "Mmm, big."

“Good thing you’re flexible...” Dean purred, starting to slowly rock his hips, still kissing Cas the best he could.

The rhythm was awkward at first, but Cas moaned into Dean's mouth, giggling and shifting. "I like being flexible."

Dean smiled and gave Cas Eskimo kisses as they moved together, sex full of passion and love. Castiel grinned, trying to catch Dean’s lips, playfulling whining. He buried his hands in Dean’s hair. "Stay still, goof." He teased, kissing him tenderly.

Dean smiled and made himself sit still as Cas did the work. “You’re so beautiful...”

Cas smiled and kissed Dean deeply to shut him up before sitting back, panting. “This position is incredibly complicated sitting down. Do you wanna move it to the wall or standing up? Maybe we could flip over?” He asked breathlessly.

Dean laid down, and the position turned into Cas riding him. “Is this good?”

Cas grunted and rolled his eyes before reaching up, yanking his legs from under Dean’s back. “This is why I chose positions.” He grumbled, pulling his other leg out and moving them so they were by Dean’s waist instead of up and over his shoulders. Cas started bouncing with an expectant look. “You close?”

Dean threw his head back and moaned softly. “Yeah...” he wasn’t really that close, but he would be in a minute.

Castiel clenched down and ground his hips. “Cum for me.” He purred, running his hands down Dean's chest.

Dean nodded, bucking his hips up a little, trying to get more of that tight heat. Cas squinted and stopped moving, sitting on Dean's lap. “You aren’t close, are you.” He said in a monotone.

Dean shrugged. “Why, are we on a tight schedule?” He tried to move.

“No, I feel like this is just starting off bad. Here.” Castiel mumbled before standing up and lying beside Dean. “Do you want me to look up another position?”

Dean shrugged. “If you want. But I like you riding me...you taking control.” He winked and reached towards Cas.

Cas’ hands were shaking a bit. “Seems like recently that’s all I’ve been doing.” He rasped, glancing around the room subtly in a search.

Dean raised an eyebrow. “You okay?” He asked softly, sitting up and taking Cas' hands in his own.

This whole thing just seemed...off.

“Turn over.” Castiel said hoarsely, getting up and stroking his cock. “Gonna fuck you.” He snapped his fingers so Dean would be stretched and lubed up.

Dean was shocked, and he quietly turned over. Last time Cas has fucked him...was high school. Damn. Dean gasped as he felt his hole relax and slicken against his will. Was this how Cas felt?

Castiel pulled Dean down using his angel strength, tugging him to the edge of the bed and pushing his chest down into the mattress. He held the back of his neck with a firm hand, keeping him there as he slid in without warning. There was a click and an inhale. Cas kept Dean’s head still so he couldn’t see him smoking pot. He ground his hips forward. “Are you my bitch?” Cas asked roughly.

Dean let out something between a moan and a whimper. “C-Cas?” He asked nervously. He wasn’t used to Cas acting so rough.

Cas coughed and hazily took another drag from his blunt, snapping his hips forward firmly. “You didn’t answer my question.” He growled.

Dean whined, and nodded. “Y-Yes. I’m your bitch.” Was this his punishment for cheating? And what was that smell?

Castiel smirked and chuckled lowly, leaning over and flattening his chest to Dean’s back. He mouthed and nipped along Dean’s shoulder, puffs of smoke shooting from his nose with his ragged breaths. “Good. You want me to be in control so bad, now look at you. Just a little slut that’s gonna get fucked through the bed frame.” Cas purred, the pace quickly changing to a brutal pounding.

Dean practically jumped a foot in the air, and he yelped. Squirming away, he pushed Cas away from him, his eyes wild. “Cas!” He gasped, bringing his knees up to his chest. It had... hurt. Not only physically, but the way Cas didn’t even seem to care if Dean liked it.

Castiel groaned and stumbled back, swaying. His dark circles were back, his eyes looking sunken in, his hands jittering as he sucked in another round of smoke. “What?” He asked lowly. “I prepped you and lubed you, you should be fine. Wanna be treated like a princess? I’ll treat you like one.” Cas slurred, blowing the smoke out in a plume.

Dean's eyes widened and he reached forward, grabbing the blunt. “No more, Cas. At least, not today.” Dean said in a dominate voice, sniffing the blunt out and tossing it in the trash.

Cas glared and summoned another blunt, flicking a lighter open and hovering the flame by the tip, holding the blunt in his mouth as he inhaled deeply. “Something happened in the motel room.” He chuckled, panting and swaying, stumbling over to the bed.

Dean stood up and sat Cas down, sitting next to him. “What happened, Cas?” He asked softly, almost scared.

“Angels.” Castiel croaked, laughing and coughing the smoke from his lungs. He laid back, taking another drag.

“Told me why Lucifer is still around. Sold his soul. He’s been goin’ around claiming he’ll be the one to kill me in the end. I don’t think I’ll make it to see James go to kindergarten. Isn’t that crazy?” He chuckled to himself. “There’s something that’s happening that’s bigger than all of us. And I just want to keep you all out of it.”

Deans heart stopped. “I’ll sell my soul.” He blurted out. He didn’t know what the fuck he was saying, but he knew that what Cas said absolutely couldn’t happen. “I’ll sell my soul for him to die. Or I’ll go kill him right now.”

“No. It’s inevitable. Lucifer sold his soul to become an archangel before it was supposed to happen. God’s chosen once he dies or something. You’d think God would be more rational. I guess archangels are born in line, and the last one was killed. No one knows where the other ones are.”

Dean shook his head. “No way. No way in hell. I’ll find another one, Cas. I’m not letting you die.” Dean's voice cracked.

“Dean. Let’s just have wild sex and get it over with. Just ride me or something since you wanna be the bottom. Living life to the fullest and all.” Castiel snorted. “Why not shoot myself full of drugs and have crazy sex. Bang a few gongs before the lights go out and stuff.”

Dean shook his head. “No. _Fuck_ no. I’m not letting you die, Cas. You _can’t_ leave. Not me, not your kids, not Gabe. We need you, Cas.”

“Dean, I’m taking care of basically six children while job hunting and going to college, not to mention the studying. I’m fried. And it’s not like we have time for a spa resort day.” Castiel said quietly, rubbing his eyes with the backs of his hand. “I’m not letting him get to the kids. And you know Lucifer. If he wants something, he gets it. I have a plan, I’m gonna kill him first.”

Dean nodded. “You better.” He murmured. He thought about what Cas said, before he replied. “First of all, you’re taking care of four children. Sam and Gabe are _seventeen_ , Cas. They’re almost done high school. I proposed to you at their age. They’re fine. They know what they wanna do. Sammy got a full ride to one of these local colleges if he doesn’t get into Stanford. You have a job, in case you’ve forgotten. You’re getting a thousand a week, we’ll be fine, Cas.” Dean leaned over and kissed Cas' cheek.

“Dean, I still take care of them. And I just got the job...never mind. Whatever. I’m just complaining. Fuck me...” Cas groaned to himself in annoyance, rolled over and getting rid of the blunt. He sighed. “What’s wrong with me?”

Dean laid next to him and sighed. “Nothing, Cas.” Dean assured him. “And do you actually want me to fuck you?”

“You can, I was saying it more as a self insult. But I wouldn’t mind the boner help.” Castiel said awkwardly.

Dean shrugged and turned Cas over to his back, spreading his legs. “Maybe I can eat you out....” he purred. “Haven’t licked this pretty little hole in ages...”

Castiel moaned, biting his lip. “Is it bad to admit I like when you manhandle me?” He laughed.

“Nope.” Dean slowly spread Cas' legs. “You deserve to be treated like a princes- no. Fuck that. You deserve to be treated like a king.”

Castiel giggled and arched his chest up, biting his lip and using his grace to sober up. “You’re gonna be the death of me.” He breathed out.

Dean smiled. “I sure hope not.” He leaned in, pressing soft kisses to Cas' pink rim.

Castiel whined and his hole clenched. “You don’t want me to fuck you? I-I can fuck you if you want, I know you don’t really like topping and I feel bad about it.”

Dean crawled up along Cas' body, getting on his hands and knees above him. “Can I ride you, then?” He asked shyly.

“Yes.” Castiel murmured, settling down and smiling. “I want you to be happy.” He couldn’t help but think ‘I want to make you happy while I still can.’ But he didn’t say it, he didn’t want to hurt Dean anymore than he already would.

Dean smiled again and positioned himself, still slick and open from earlier. “I love you...” He whispered, slowly lowering himself.

Castiel gasped and clutched Dean’s hips, moaning. “I love you t-too...” He said throatily.

Dean hissed a little bit at the unfamiliar stretch, but he moaned anyways, clenching around Cas. “What feels better? Topping or bottoming?”

“Um, bottoming. But it’s just cause I’m used to it. Just keep going.” Castiel assured, moaning gutturally at the way Dean tightened.

Dean let out a breathy chuckle. “Don’t worry. I’m not gonna stop.” He smirked and kissed Castiel’s pretty pink lips again, speeding his hips up a little.

Castiel was pressed deep into the mattress with their weight difference, bouncing into the movements. He held onto Dean’s thighs and groaned, his back arching.

“D-Does that feel good, baby?” Dean had no fucking idea how Cas could talk dirty with a dick up his ass. Dean had a dick up his ass right now, and he could barely remember how to breathe. Castiel grabbed Dean’s hips and held him still, smirking smugly. “Mhm, but you’re going to feel better.” He purred. He planted his feet down and started fucking upwards, his balls snapping against Deans ass as the head of his cock brushed his prostate.

Dean collapsed and let out an embarrassingly high whine, his hands clawing at Cas' shoulder. “Cas!”

Cas thrusted faster, the obscenely slick sounds from Dean’s hole making his chest flush. “Feels good, doesn’t it? That’s how you make me feel.” He said softly, his eyes glowing, using his grace to increase Dean’s sensitivity.

Deans nails dug into Cas' chest and dragged, his eyes rolling back. “Cas, oh fucking God, Cas!” Dean's words were thick and slurred, and he started writhing around.

Castiel hissed, groaning deep in his chest as some of the scratches bled and others were bright red. He could feel his abs clenching in an effort, his heart swelling at how good he was making Dean feel. “Cum for me. I’m not gonna stop. I won’t ever stop. I promise.” He rambled.

“You better not stop.” Dean whispered, before he came with a shout, professing his love to Cas in a garbled mess of moans.

Cas moaned and clenched his jaw, his hips slowing to a gentle grind, his hands running along Dean’s body. “How was that?” He asked, taking Dean's hands and pulling them forward, kissing his wrist.

Dean let out a wordless moan of appreciation, and kept bouncing. “Want... you, cum...” he mumbled out, his eyes closed in bliss.

Castiel flipped them over, hitching Dean’s legs up and kissing at his chest. “No. I want you to give me another.” He murmured, sliding deeper and rocking his hips. “I love you so much...don’t forget that. I’ll always find my way back to you.”

Dean was halfway out of his mind by now, he just nodded and let himself ride the waves of bliss. Cas began to pound his hips, picking up the pace and groaning lowly at the slick sounds echoing through the room. He kissed his way to Dean’s pulse point before the door flung open.

“Hey, Dean? I’m back from studying and I wanted to show you somethin- OH MY GOD!” Sam yelled, shielding his eyes desperately.

Dean jumped a little, but ultimately couldn’t bring himself to care. “L-Later, Sammy!” He moaned, his hands digging into Cas' back.

“I-It’s my letter from Stanford!” Sam whined, blindly holding up the unopened envelope.

Dean looked up at Cas with wide eyes. He knew how important this was to Sam. “Can we finish this later?”

Castiel nodded and pulled out, standing, not even caring he was butt naked. “I’ll be down in a second...” He assured.

Dean quickly grabbed a small plug and slipped it inside of himself with a small moan, before he pulled on boxers and went over to Sam. “I’m dressed now, kid.” He smiled. His torso was covered in sweat and hickeys, and his back looked like a cat had gone to town, but whatever.

Gabriel smirked and snorted, a brow raised at Dean’s back. “Did you give Cassie multiple “orgs”? Or did he do that for fun.” He joked from his spot perched in Sam’s lap.

Dean rolled his eyes and went over, yanking the collar of Gabe’s shirt down, looking at the plethora of hickeys just under the collar. “Mmhmm.” He rolled his eyes, sitting on the couch across from them, waiting for Cas, so Sam could open the letter.

Castiel stumbled in a few minutes later, stinking like a skunk as he plopped next to Dean. “Aight, open the letter.” He muttered. Sam raised an eyebrow but ignored the obvious, but Gabriel looked concerned, glancing back at Sam to watch him fumble with the seal.

Dean made a mental note to shower, and fuck in the shower, when they were done. He excitedly leaned forward, watching as Sam nervously opened the letter his fingers shaking. “Sam.” Gabe blurted out, putting a hand on top of Sam’s shaking one.

“No matter what that letter says... you’re going to do amazing in life. Stanford or not.”

Sam nodded and bit his lip as he opened the letter. He looked over the paper, sucking in a shaky breath. “Samuel Winchester, we’re happy to inform you that you have been chosen for one of the few scholarship member programs we have at Stanford University!” He read aloud, jumping up and holding Gabe in a tight hug so he wouldn’t fall. “I did it!” He yelped.

Gabe yelped and quickly got on his feet, pulling Sam into a deep kiss. “I’m so proud of you!” He said breathlessly as he pulled away, pressing their foreheads together. Dean looked down at his feet, gave the two teens a minute to themselves.

Sam laughed in excitement and turned to Dean, walking over and pulling him into a bone crushing hug. “I never could have gotten here without you...thank you.” He whispered.

Dean held his little brother close, kissed the mop of hair. “I’m so proud of you...” he murmured, trying to blink away tears. Holy _fuck..._ Sam was growing up. Sam was _leaving..._ Gabe must have realized this, too, because he gasped, putting a hand over his mouth. Castiel smiled lazily as he watched, swaying on his seat. Sam noticed and gave him a quick hug before going back to Gabe, groaning at his shocked look. “Gabriel? You okay?” He asked.

Gabriel wiped the sad look off of his face and forced a smile on. “Everything is fine, Sam.” He lied, leaning in and kissing him again. “I love you.” He whispered.

Sam smiled and kissed Gabriel back, cupping his jaw and letting their lips brush together. “I love you too...” He whispered, slowly falling back on the bed. Castiel laughed hazily and smirked.

“We should have a foursomeee!” He giggled.

Dean rolled his eyes. “Cmon, Cas.” He said lowly.

Yeah, he was kind of fucking upset with Cas. But he wasn’t gonna do this in front of Sam. He was gonna wait until he got to their room.

Cas whined and laughed, standing and stumbling his way from the room. “No funnn!” He mocked playfully. As the door closed behind Sam, the two teens were starting to strip their clothes off through a deep make out, so Cas snorted and turned his back to Dean, wrapping his arms around himself and pretending to make out with someone.

Dean gritted his teeth. “Cas!” He said sharply, genuinely angry now.

Castiel turned to Dean and scoffed, swaying as he waved an accusing hand. “What? You gonna slap me?” He snarked, sticking his tongue out. “I’d like to see you try. Imma big angel and your a lil human, I can do what I want when I want!” He stated childishly.

Dean ran a hand through his hair. “I can’t fucking believe you, Cas. You couldn’t be sober for five fucking minutes?! Sam just got a full ride, and you’re high out of your goddamn mind!” Dean snapped.

“Uhhh huh!” Castiel slurred with a smirk. “And you’re a cutie. C’mereee.” He giggled, stumbling over and swaying, trying to wrap his arms around Dean’s neck and puckering his lips, trying to kiss him.

Dean pushed him away, trying his best to be gentle. “Not in the goddamn mood, Cas.” He growled.

Cas pouted and made his way forward again, giggling lazily. He hugged Dean like he was a teddy bear, cooing. “Such a little precious cutie. Like a bear.” He mumbled.

Dean shook his head. Fine. They were gonna talk about it when Cas sobered up. “We’re going to bed.”

Castiel whined and crossed his arms, standing still and swaying slightly. “Nuh uh! I don’t wanna.” He stated.

Dean rolled his eyes.

This was starting to get fucking annoying. They weren’t teens anymore, they had responsibilities. Both of them had work and class in the morning.

“Cas. I’m serious.”

Cas laughed, spinning in a circle. “W-We should go out and have funnn! We barely hang out anymoreeee!” He complained, reaching forward and running his hands along Dean’s shoulders.

Dean bit his lip. “How about we go to sleep now, and tomorrow, we can take Sam and Gabe our to celebrate?”

“Nooo! No sleep!” Castiel whined, giggling and stumbling down the hall. “I gotta feed the twinnsss!” He slurred and almost tripped as he turned into their room.

Dean followed him, sighing.

Couldn’t Cas just sober up?

Dean knew he had the powers to do it. He cringed and when he walked by Sam and Gabe’s room, hearing soft moans and whimpers.

Castiel picked Jack up and cooed, frowning when the boy’s face scrunched up at the smell. “What, pumpkin? Little bean, let’s go party, hmm?” He giggled, swaying and spinning on his heel to Dean.

Dean bit his lip. “Cas... feed him and we can go shower, hmm?” He made his voice low and sultry. He honestly just wanted to sleep at this point.

Cas glanced over and slowly grinned, stumbling and setting the startled baby in his crib. He walked over and hopped up, wrapping his legs around Dean's waist. “Mhm! C’mon!” He said in excitement.

Dean froze. “You didn’t even feed Alex.” He raised an eyebrow, his heart tearing a little.

Castiel giggled and leaned forward. “Scienceeee. Whatever’s in my system goes through the milky milk, little high babies are cuteee.” He slurred.

Dean just sighed and rubbed his eyes. “Just feed them, okay? I’ll go feed James and Claire really quick, while you get the shower ready.”

“Nooo!” Castiel complained, pouting and clinging onto Dean like a koala. “No! Tell Sam and Gabriel to do ittt, I wanna spend time with youuu.”

Dean shook his head. “Sam and Gabe are...partaking in intimacy?” He has no idea how to say ‘having sex’ in a non weird way about his little brother. “I’m gonna go feed the rest of our kids. You can come, if you want.”

“Wanna stay near you...” Castiel murmured, quieting down and holding onto Dean sadly. “I’ll feed them.” He stepped down and snapped his fingers, sobering up and wandering to the cribs. He stripped his shirt off and scooped them up, guiding them to his nipples and letting them latch on.

Dean let out a sigh of relief and went to the living room, where James was watching TV, stuffing Cheerios in his mouth with Claire. “Hey, guys..” he said softly, pulling out some premade pasta, heating it up for them, and separating it into different plates. “Here, you guys go.”

Castiel was half asleep in the rocking chair within the nursery, holding the suckling infants with his eyes closed, his head back and his breathing even. The only reason he was awake was because he winced whenever Alex bit down.

Dean walked back in, smiling when he saw Cas and his son. “Hey...” he sat on the floor in front of Cas, watching him, waiting for Alex to get full.

Castiel smiled with his eyes closed, blearily holding Jack out. “Can you put him in his crib?” He asked hoarsely.

Dean nodded and put his sons back. “We’ll shower tomorrow morning...” he said softly, picking Cas up and taking him to their room.

Cas coughed slightly and groaned, lying with his head against Dean’s chest, mewling sleepily. “Thank you...” He whispered. “I bet one of my nipples are bright red just from being bitten in the non fun way.” He whispered lazily.

Dean chuckled. “I can make both of them red.” He murmured into Cas' ear, cuddling up next to him, fatigue hitting him.

Castiel laughed, his hands caressing the back of Dean's head. “Please do.” He murmured.

Dean nodded, and lazily bit and sucked at Cas' other nipple until he fell asleep, his alarm set for 6 am.

  



	49. Gabe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty fucking weird, but Gabe-centric!

In the morning, Castiel groaned at the sound of an alarm. “Turn it off...” He whined in complaint.

Dean sat up and rubbed his eyes, yawning as he smacked the alarm off. “We have so much shit to do today...”

Castiel smiled and nodded, kissing Dean’s jaw. “Yes...do you have work today?”

Dean nodded and yawned. “Bofa.” He looked over at Cas and smirked. Cas raised his eyebrow.

“Bofa? Do you mean sofa? Cause if you’re staying home, can you watch the kids? My first day of work is today.”

Dean held back a smile. “Bofa us have to work today.”

Castiel looked confused for a moment before he scoffed and shoved Dean off him, chuckling. He stood up, his ass still bright red as he shucked his boxers off. “You’re a dork. Is there any way you can take the kids to work? Sam and Gabriel have school today.”

“All of them?” Dean raised an eyebrow. “Can’t we just pay a daycare?” No way was Dean was going to have his four children around cars and welding materials.

Castiel sighed and nodded. “Sure. I’ll drop them off on my way to work.” He said, pulling on slacks and hissing. “My ass feels like it’s been whipped with the world's largest rubber band,” Cas complained.

Dean smirked. “Can’t you just heal it?” He reached out and groped Cas' wounded ass.

Cas whined and turned around, swatting Dean’s hand. “Stop it! And no, I don’t want to. I have a surprise in the basement for tonight, but we can always have a quickie since we have two hours. I still don’t know why you set the alarm that early.

Dean stopped putting his clothes on. “We were supposed to shower.” He groaned. Cas smirked and snapped his fingers.

With a whoosh, they were both in the shower, completely naked. He turned the water on and smirked. “Ten-minute shower. Wanna quickie or wanna wait for tonight?” He asked.

“Tonight.” Dean leaned in and kissed Cas, before he grabbed the shampoo and poured some in his hands, massaging it into Cas' hair.

Castiel grinned. “You better be ready to be rough with me, cause I’m going to give you a little surprise.” He purred, leaning up and kissing Dean slowly before letting Dean wash his hair.

“I sure hope...” Dean murmured and kissed Cas' shoulder as he finished massaging out the shampoo.

Cas smiled and suddenly pinned Dean to the wall, giggling playfully as he started to suck hickeys along his throat. “Remember...when I gave you hickeys...and they were...shaped like a ‘C’?” He panted out between suckles.

Dean nodded, moaning a little. “That was back when I was a fucking douchebag...” he breathed out. “Never did understand why you took me back all those times. I never deserved it...” he admitted.

Castiel smiled against Dean’s skin, nipping lightly. “Because I know you. You’re an emotionally constipated goofball. And I know it takes you learning your lesson more than once for it to get through to you.” He murmured, pulling Dean’s neck closer and kissing sloppily. “Mmm, now you have a big C. You’re mine. If that girl comes back, call me.”

Dean grinned and pressed into the bruise gently with his fingers. “You’re perfect.” He murmured, leaning in and kissing Cas. “One of these days, I’m gonna do something fucking amazing for you.” Dean briefly wondered when they would get married.

“Does that involve folding me in half and fucking me like that midair?” Cas joked, kissing Dean quickly and bounding from the shower, trying not to slip on his way out into the bedroom. The blue-eyed boy giggled the whole way, drying off hastily with the towel.

Dean’s cock gave a weak twitch, and he followed Cas, using his own own towel to dry off. “The schedule for today...” He started putting some boxers on. When Dean was younger, he hated schedules, but now he used them daily.

“Drop the kids off at Daycare. We both have work, then school. The daycare does nights, too, for then when the parents wanna go out, so we’re taking Gabe and Sam out to a celebratory dinner.” Dean ran a hand through his hair.

Castiel nodded and plopped down. He knew it would be selfish to ask for alone time, but Sam got into Stanford. He deserved it. “Okay. I’ll move the surprise until Saturday then.” He murmured, pulling on his clothes and fixing his hair into a neat styling for his first day. He put on his glasses and sighed, looking himself over. “Is this okay?”

Dean nodded. “Perfect.” Dean threw in his work clothes, which were basically a t-shirt and shorts. He was only working on cars today. “You know I love your glasses.”

Castiel smiled small, turning and kissing Dean lovingly. He pulled back, their lips brushing as he leaned their foreheads together. “I... love you so much.” He said quietly, clutching onto the collar of Dean’s shirt and holding him close, trying not to get emotional. “I love the kids, too. And Sam, maybe Gabriel.” He laughed under his breath at the last one. “I love you, I love all of you.”

Dean smiled warmly. “We all love you, too, Cas. We all need you. I need you.” He whispered, putting his hands on Cas' waist and tugging him closer.

Castiel squeezed his eyes shut, his arms wrapping around Dean’s neck, pulling him in for another quick kiss before Cas stepped back and took a shaky breath, fixing his outfit. “Goodbye, Dean.” He breathed out, briskly walking downstairs.

He stopped by his kids and kissed both of their foreheads, murmuring loving words. Cas ran out the door, hopping in his minivan and looking at the passenger seat floorboard. It held a knife, a big one. Cas pulled from the driveway and drove off.

Sam watched in confusion, taking a sip of his coffee. “Well, Cas is eager for his first day.” He chuckled.

Dean nodded, running a hand through his hair. “Yeah, he is.” He sat down next to Sam. Dean had some time before he had to drop the kids off at the daycare. “So... you talked to Gabe yet?”

Sam sighed and shrugged. “Yeah, he’s not really excited. I can tell. B-But I saved up! I got a lot of extra money from tutoring, so I can afford a small apartment!” He said quickly.

Dean sighed. “You’re moving thousands of miles away. He’s gonna be lost without you here.”

“Yeah, well. He’ll have Cas, and you. And I’ll visit every day I don’t have class. Besides, you and Cas are always together. You can give him some advice. Right?” Sam asked nervously.

Dean nodded and ran a hand through his hair. “Yeah. I’ll watch out for him.” He got up off the chair. “I gotta go. Take advantage of an empty house.” He winked at Sam, trying to lighten the younger boy’s mood.

Sam smiled and nodded. “Okay, call me if you need me to pick the kids up during school.” He said before running off to Gabe while they still had an hour left. “Gabe! Let’s sneak into the basement!” He said a little too loudly.

Gabe’s voice echoed back. “Hell yeah!”

Dean nodded and snorted as he heard Sam, helping his kids get dressed before they left.

God, this was exhausting.

 

* * *

 

At Dean's lunch break, Bobby sauntered in. “Hey, kid. Castiel’s work is calling on the phone, I transfer to your line.” He informed, smiling and walking back out.

Dean picked up the phone, smiling also. “Hey, Sweetheart. Why didn’t you just call me on your phone?” He said in a low, sultry voice, assuming it was Cas.

There was a snort before a woman’s voice came through the phone. “Sorry, sir. I don’t have your number, as flattering as that is.” She said politely. “I’m afraid Mr. Novak never showed up for work. He’s missed the deadline, and on his first day, it wasn’t a good impression. My boss said he doesn’t have to come in anymore, we will find a new teacher. Thank you, and my apologies. You’re all he had on his contact list and he wasn’t picking up the phone.”

Dean froze.

“W-What do you mean? There’s no way he skipped it, he’s never late for anything in his life.” Dean was panicking a little. About Cas, and the lost job. “W-What if he got into a crash?” Dean's voice was a hushed whisper. Deans priorities were all over the place, Holy shit. “His car must have broken down. Please don’t take the job from him, if you check his records, he’s never been late to school without a doctors note, he’s never skipped, class.” He tried to convince her, knowing Cas had skipped class a few times because Dean was a bad influence.

The woman sighed. “I’m sorry, he’s already looking for a replacement. Mr. Shurley doesn’t have much patience.” She said.

Dean sighed. “Are you sure there’s no wiggle room? I can come in during my break and try to talk to Mr. Shurley? Please, Cas has wanted to teach kids forever. We have four of our own.”

“Sir, I’m sorry. But the man is new. He just got the job yesterday. He hasn’t shown up either, but he called in and said to fire Mr. Novak for being late. I cannot go against his wishes.” She explained awkwardly.

Dean sighed. “Okay, thank you.” He hung up, rubbing his face. Where the hell was Cas?! Dean stood up, going to Bobby’s office. “Cas is missing. I need to go find him.” He explained bluntly.

Bobby frowned and stood up. “You sure, kid? Have you tried callin’ him?” He asked, walking over and putting a hand on Dean's shoulder.

Dean pulled out his phone and speed dialed Cas, watching Bobby with worried eyes as the phone rang, muttering ‘come on’ over and over under his breath. The phone kept ringing before Cas’ voicemail sounded out.

“This is Castiel Novak’s phone- James! Stop it!” His voice laughed, the sound of James when he was a baby blabbering away. “I’ll get back to you as soon as possible.”

Bobby frowned. “Did he answer?”

Dean shook his head. “Cas, it’s me, Dean. Where are you? Please call me.” Dean bit his lip and shoved his phone in his pocket. “What could have possibly happen- Lucifer.” Dean's eyes widened.

Bobby’s brow furrowed. “What, boy? The archangel? Is this some new cursing slang I don’t know about?” He asked in confusion.

Dean rubbed his face. No way was he explaining this angel shit to Bobby. “No... He’s this asshole that’s been sending death threats to Cas. And he’s not joking.” Dean quickly went to his office, grabbing his keys. “I’ve gotta find him, Bobby.”

Bobby’s eyes hardened. “Boy, that sounds serious. Call the cops. They’ll find him faster than you can. Besides, you don’t even know where he could’ve taken him. Maybe consult Sam?” He offered. “I mean, I’m pretty good too, I can help.”

Calling the cops? On an angel fight? There would be more casualties than Dean could imagine.

“Sorry, Bobby... I can’t get you involved.” Dean ran to his car and drove home. He needed to get to his computer. It had Dean’s, Cas', Gabe’s, and Sam’s phones synced up to it, so if either one of them went missing, they could be tracked. He knew that Sam knew how to track phones.

Gabriel was chilling around when Dean got home, raising an eyebrow as he burst in. “Dude, skipping school is my game, not yours. Whatcha doin’ here?” He asked nonchalantly.

Dean couldn’t help but grin at that before he remembered the situation at hand. “Cas is missing.” He blurted out.

Gabriel shrugged. “I know. Paid me to hide his phone. Dunno why though. He seemed pretty BAMF to me.” He chuckled and spooned icing into his mouth.

Dean sighed. “Three things. One, that’s fucking gross, why the hell are you eating rainbow icing? How the hell do you manage to stay skinny and shit and all you eat is candy? Two, I’ve got no idea what a BAMF is. And three, fucking awesome. Now I have no way to track him.” Dean sat down next to Gabe and rubbed his eyes, trying to think of something.

“One, high metabolism in the family. How do you think Cassie boy stays that twinkish into his near mid-twenties when he does all that he does? Two, BAMF. Badass mother fucker. Three, why would you need to track him?” Gabriel asked smugly.

Dean bit his lip. Should he tell Gabe? No. “He didn’t show up for work. I’m scared his car broke down or something.” He lied, getting more worried by the minute.

Gabriel frowned. “Well, he’s an angel, right? If he was in danger he could just fly back.” He avoided the subject. “Unless whatever the problem is, happens to be bigger than him?” Gabriel may be a slacker and acts dumb, but he could grow up to be a detective.

Dean raised an eyebrow. “Since when did you know that Cas is an angel? Does Sam know?”

“Uh, you told us. And how in the fuck would a guy pop out four kids and not be some sort of fuckery?” Gabriel asked like it was obvious. “You must’ve been drunk when you explained it all or something. I mean, Cas got stabbed six ways from Sunday and healed himself.”

Dean shrugged. “Yeah. I guess... It’s just... I’m trying to keep you and Sam safe and innocent.” He shrugged before he stood up. “This is not the time for a heart to heart. Cas is missing. Did he say anything about where he was going when he told you to hide his phone?”

“Uh, dude. Are you fucking blind?” Gabriel chuckled, going to the knife drawer and pulling it open, revealing it to be empty. “He acted like he was goin’ to fucking _war.”_

Deans heart stopped. “Fuck. Fuck!” He jumped up, but he had no idea what the hell he was supposed to do. “I was dressing the kids, I didn’t see him leave.” He ran a hand through his hair so roughly that he winced. “Is there _any_ way to find him, Gabe?

“Um, no. But tell me a bit about the situation and I might be able to help. Since I’ve known Cassie longer than you.” Gabriel shrugged and sat forward, filling his mouth with more icing and humming lazily.

Dean rubbed his eyes and quickly explained. “Lucifer. The high school bully, been trying to rape Cas for years. Sold his soul to become an archangel and he swore he would be the one to kill Cas.” Dean's throat tightened. “I think Cas probably went to kill him, first.”

Gabriel looked shocked at what he heard. “Wait...someone was trying to rape him? This whole time? Oh god...I used to make fun of him for being a virgin and stuff...I used to make fucking jokes...I’m such a jerk.” He groaned guiltily, covering his face.

Dean put a hand on Gabe’s shoulder. “Don’t feel bad, Gabe. You didn’t know. And thank God, Lucifer never managed to go too far.”

“Jesus...um... usually final battles happen in convenient places. But Cassie is the more of getting rid of the problem by cutting out the root kinda person...” He explained. “Where did it all begin? Do you remember the first time he got bullied?”

“The locker room, probably.”

 

* * *

 

 

_Castiel walked off the football field after PE and awkwardly made his way through the locker room, opening his own locker to grab his change of clothes. He was a lanky kid. But he was still short. Five foot five inches, when most of the kids were six foot or more. He sighed and hid behind the door, stripping his shirt off, glancing around to see if his best friend had come off the field yet too._

 

_Dean walked in, surrounded by the to-be football team. Lucifer, Michael, Benny, and a couple other kids Dean hadn’t gotten around to knowing yet. “Cas? Where are you?” He called, looking around. Dean was in middle school a few months ago, still didn’t understand the cliques and shit about high school. Dean saw no problem being friends with the football team and being friends with Cas._

 

_Castiel smiled and peeked his head out from behind the locker door. “Over here!” He said in his squeaky voice. Benny snickered. “Dude...he sounds like a girl. Looks like one too.” He joked, nudging Michael and Lucifer. “Hang out with us, man. Ditch the loser.”_

 

_At that, Dean frowned. “Hey. Don’t say that, he’s my best friend.” He went over to Cas and grinned, opening his locker, which was right next to Cas'._

 

_Castiel laughed and held up his shirt. “Dean, look. My mom packed my clothes because she refuses to leave me alone and let me be independent. But it’s a freaking sweater vest!” He said in amusement, reaching into his locker to find his undershirt._

 

 _Dean laughed, too, neither of their voices had deepened yet. “You wanna borrow mine? I always bring extras.” He pulled out an old, worn out Henley. “Sorry, it’s so worn down.” Dean blushed and looked at the ground. Cas kind of knew that Dean’s family didn’t have much money. He didn’t really know the full story, but he knew that Dean and Sam came over to hang out with Cas and Gabe way more than regular friends did. Dean and Sam always managed to eat a_ **_lot_ ** _when they were there. Almost like they were bears, storing food away for the winter._

 

_Castiel beamed and nodded. “Thank you, Dean! I wouldn’t want to wear a sweater vest on my first day of school, I mean. How would I ever make friends?” He laughed, taking the shirt and sliding it on, it still was a little too big for his frame. “Do you want to get lunch? Maybe we can sit at a table together so you can correct my social awkwardness.” Castiel joked as he slid on his glasses._

 

_Dean blushed and nodded. “Sure!” He put on his own shirt, stealing a Cas' deodorant and slathering it on. “S-Sorry.” He blushed deeply. “We only have one stick, and I gave it to Sammy.”_

 

_“Dean, you act like I don’t steal your stuff and use it all the time.” Cas teased, closing his locker door. “Ready to go?” He asked, picking his backpack up and hooking it over his shoulder._

 

_Dean smiled graciously. “Yup.” Dean slung his own backpack over his shoulder. “I like the way you look in my shirt.” He teased, tugging it a little. “Now you’re gonna smell like me.”_

 

_Castiel snorted, starting to make his way past the football team as he spoke. “That’s creepy!” He called teasingly. “We aren’t cats! Scent marking isn’t a style!” He looked forward and giggled._

 

_Dean shrugged and pretended to smell Cas' neck. “Whoops, Sorry. Already marked you as mine. No going back now.” He joked, a small, hidden part of him wishing that were true. He didn’t even notice how Lucifer was growling under his throat._

 

_Castiel squeaked and swatted Dean away, laughing fondly. “Stop it, weirdo! Now I smell like a perverted gamer!” He taunted, bounding his way down the locker aisle and waving Dean forward. “Cmon! Let’s get out of here before we miss class!”_

 

_Dean chuckled and went to open the door for them, when Lucifer slapped Dean’s hand away, the entire team glaring at them. Dean laughed, he thought it was a joke, and he reached for the door again._

 

_Michael grabbed Dean’s hand again, his jaw clenched. “Cmon, Dean. It’s him or us. Do you know what he’s gonna do to your reputation? I mean, at least you got a chance. Him? He’s gonna be shark meat.”_

 

_Castiel frowned. “What? No. Dean and I are friends. And we always will be. You’re just pathetic.” Cas snapped, taking Dean’s hand and turning to leave. “Come on Dean, let’s go.”_

 

_Dean shoved Michaels hand off him. “Yeah. Cas is my friend. We’re not harming you guys, why do you even care?”_

 

 _“Because you have_ **_potential!”_ ** _Michael hissed. “He’s too scrawny to be cool. Cmon, Dean. We won’t offer again. Get on the train to the top before you’re stuck at the bottom.” He warned._

 

_Dean had to admit, he thought about their offer for a second, before he shook his head and tightened his grip on Cas' hand._

 

_“No. I wanna stay with Cas.”_

 

_At that, Lucifer groaned and went over, shoving Cas into a locker, their hands getting ripped apart._

 

_Castiel stumbled and yelped, his eyes wide in confusion. “H-Hey! Leave us alone!” He defended, starting to duck past Lucifer and make his way to Dean. Michael stepped in the way. “Nuh uh. You’re poison. No way Dean’s going anywhere in life if he’s friends with you. I mean, if he’s as good at football as he looked, he could get a full scholarship to college.” Michael said, glaring at Cas in a warning to back down_

 

_Dean raised an eyebrow. “I’m fourteen. I don’t care about college!” He tried to go over to Cas, but Michael held him back. “D-Don’t hurt him!” Dean yelped out. Lucifer just chuckled and flexed his hand. “Never socked a guy in the face before.” He admitted. “Guess you’re my first, Cassie.” He smirked before he punched Cas in the nose._

 

_Castiel's head snapped back, his body jerking at the force as he stumbled back against and hit the other lockers. He let out a strangled cry, clutching at his face. Michael smirked. “Join us, or Luke’s gonna hit him again. Maybe kick him this time.” He offered._

 

_Dean shook his head. “No. No way.” He shoved Michael off of him and ran over to Cas. “Cas, hey. Are you ok? I’m so sorry.” He murmured, glaring daggers at Lucifer. “Leave us alone.”_

 

_Castiel gave an awkward smile, pulling his hands away to show his bleeding nose. “I think I’ve been better.” He croaked._

 

_Michael grabbed Dean and yanked him back, a few other guys helping Michael pin Dean to the lockers so he couldn’t move. “Maybe if you didn’t have your little pet, then you’d join us. Huh? We’ll just beat him up until you agree.” He snarled, nodding to Lucifer. “Hit him until Winchester says yes.”_

 

_“No!” Dean screamed, watching Cas get hit in the ribs. “Yes! Yes! I’ll do whatever the fuck you want, just stop hitting him!” Dean yelled, squirming around. That was actually the first time he had used the word ‘fuck’._

 

_Castiel jerked and fell to his knees, clutching his side with a garbled whimper. “You gonna join the team and ditch this loser? Any time we see you getting out of line, we’re gonna fuck your little boy toy’s face up.” Michael growled._

 

_Dean nodded, not really listening to a word Michael was saying. “Yes. Yeah. Whatever, just leave him alone. Don’t hit him again.”_

 

_Michael chuckled and let go, the others backing up as well. Benny wrapped an arm around Dean’s shoulder, guiding him to the door and engaging with small talk. Lucifer smirked and winked at Cas on their way out, leaving the boy alone and confused in the locker room._

 

_Dean shrugged him off. “Don’t touch me, asshat.” He grumbled, upset. “I left my backpack in the locker room.” He said as an excuse to check on Cas. He turned around and walked back into the locker room, hoping none of them were following him. “Cas?” He said softly._

 

_Castiel looked up shakily, his chin covered in the blood seeping from his nose. He stood up and groaned, standing at an awkward angle. “I-I don’t think I like high school.” He muttered._

 

_Dean quickly went over. “Cas, Cas, I’m so sorry. I should’ve said yes earlier, I could have made them stop hitting you.” He said in a rushed voice, wiping his eyes. “I’m so sorry... let’s get you cleaned up, okay?”_

 

_Castiel nodded and moved in for a hug before he felt Dean being grabbed by Michael, his eyes widening as the football team flooded back into the locker room. “Cmon, Dean. Really. What did we say? You just acted out, man. Now we gotta punish you. How about...Lucifer gets to push your little pal around.” He grumbled, nodding to Lucifer and holding Dean back. “We told you. We’ll be the ones to bring you to the top. Not him. So we’ll take everything you love out of him and twist it around until he’s just the fucked up pile of trash we’re expecting.”_

 

_Dean squirmed around. “No! Please no! Hit me! Hit me all you want, please don’t touch him!” Dean tried to yank away, and the look of fear in Cas' eyes made Dean want to crawl into a hole and die._

 

_“Hit me!” He begged again._

 

_Lucifer groaned in annoyance. “This is getting old. Here.” He said smugly punching Dean in the stomach. Dean groaned in disgust and pain. “Please...” he begged weakly._

 

_He turned back to Cas and grabbed him, slamming him up against the locker and pinning him by his throat, cutting off his air and making him jerk in shock. The small boy wheezed, scrambling at Lucifer’s hand and giving Dean a pleading look before Lucifer kneed him in the dick. Cas’ eyes bugged from his head and he let out a strangled shout, his legs squirming in pain. The football team let out a round of ‘OHHH’s and laughed._

 

_“Fun’s just getting started.” Michael purred in Dean’s ear._

 

_“I’ll scream as loud as you want! You can do anything to me, please!” Dean kept begging, hoping to distract Lucifer until a teacher came in or some shit._

 

_Lucifer rolled his eyes and grabbed one of Cas’ arms, starting to twist it. He twisted until it was at a weird angle, holding the joint above his raised knee with a smirk. “Three...” Cas’ eyes widened in pure fear. “NO! N-No! Please no!” He rambled, squirming and trying to bring his arm back to the right angle. “Cmon, count with us, Dean.” Michael laughed. “Two!” The team chanted._

 

_Dean screamed, trying to distract Lucifer. “I’ll punch him, I’ll kick him, don’t break his fucking arm!” Dean gasped out. He figured Cas would take a punch to the gut rather than a broken arm._

 

_Lucifer paused and smirked, grinning mischievously. “Oh...you’ll do it?” He asked smugly, grabbing Cas and pinning his back to his chest, holding his arms back tight. “Let him take a swing.” Michael let go and they blocked the exit, watching eagerly._

 

_Dean swallowed thickly. “I’m so sorry.” He whispered, landing a shallow punch on Cas' abdomen._

 

_The breath forced its way from Cas’ lung. The swift punch was more shocking than painful. He panted and groaned, squirming around uselessly. “Dean… Dean, no. We can go through this together. We can beat this.” He rasped._

 

_“Hit him again!” Benny laughed._

 

_Dean shook his head. “No... no.” He staggered backward. Little did Dean know, four years later, he would say the big ‘Yes’ and beat Cas up._

 

_“Not hitting him again.”_

 

_“Pussy,” Lucifer growled. He kicked the back of Cas’ knee so he stumbled to the floor, smirking at the angle, Cas’ face by his hips. “Stay down, or I’ll kill you myself.” He purred. The football team started walking out, and Michael and Lucifer took Dean with, making sure he stayed this time._

 

* * *

 

Dean finished telling Gabe the horrific story of when Castiel was first bullied by Lucifer, looking away in shame.

Gabriel had a sad look on his face. “God...I should’ve known. He always had more bruises than what Zachariah gave him. I just thought I wasn’t here for it.” He murmured, rubbing his eyes. “Y-Yeah, I’d try the school. Cas likes to fix things by going back to the start. Ya know?”

Dean nodded gravely and hugged Gabriel tight. “I love you. And I love Sam and if...” Dean's voice choked a little. “If anything happens, know that you were important to Cas, okay? Always called you his kid, he cared about you so much...”

Gabriel frowned and pulled back. “What do you mean?” He asked quickly. “What’s gonna happen?” Sam burst in the front door, his chest heaving and his hair a mess. “There was a fucking explosion. They said it’s a bombing.” He panted raggedly. 

Deans heart stopped, and his grip on Gabe went numbingly tight. “That’s where he is.” He said to himself. He quickly ran to the door, stopping to hug Sam, kissing his forehead. “I love you. Don’t forget that.” He whispered, running into the Impala and speeding to school.

 

* * *

 

Castiel stumbled out of the rubble of the locker room, panting and dropping his smaller knife to the ground, his arm bleeding. He summoned Lucifer, researching how to do it was hard, but he did. And here he was.

It was his moment to end it all.

Castiel smirked with a murderous look. “You...you ruined my life. I never would be in this situation if you didn’t do what you did.” He said shakily, walking at a steady pace to Lucifer.

Lucifer just smirked back, not giving a single shit. “I could fucking end you right now, Castiel. I’m an archangel _._ I’m more powerful than you’ll _ever_ be.”

Castiel growled and slowed down an inch away from him, staring at him with hatred. He reached up, his eyes softening as he threaded his fingers into Lucifer’s hair. “I’ll give you what you want. Just kiss me.” He murmured, their lips hovering together, almost touching. Cas tightened his hand on the larger blade hidden in his sleeve, his back tense.

Lucifer’s eyes flicked down to Cas' lips, his will dissolving. “I would...” Lucifer’s breath puffed out over Cas' lips. “If it wasn’t for that angel blade you’ve got.”

Castiel’s body tensed, his hand running along the nape of Lucifer’s neck. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He purred, giving his hair a slight tug. “Kiss me, I’m waiting.” He coaxed.

Lucifer bit back a small moan and leaned in, crashing their lips together. He had wanted this for _years,_ so many years... yeah, he knew it was a trap, but he couldn’t resist.

Castiel tried not to grimace, kissing back slightly and dropping the blade from his sleeve. He thrust it upwards, stabbing it into Lucifer’s gut and pulling back, smirking. “Sorry, see you in hell.” He joked.

At that moment, Dean ran in. “Cas!” He panted, surprised to see Lucifer with a blade in his chest. He was even more surprised when Lucifer pulled it out without a care in the world. “Oh, yeah. Fun fact. Angel blades don’t work on archangels”

Castiel's jaw dropped and he stumbled back quickly, raising his hand to try and throw Lucifer back. Lucifer chuckled and thrust his own hand out, and Cas froze in place, jerking in an attempt to move.

Sam and Gabriel sped up behind Dean, jumping from the car. Lucifer sauntered forward and grabbed Cas’ jaw in a firm grip, pulling him in for another deep kiss, smirking against his lips. He dropped the blade and grinned, flexing his hand and grabbing Cas’ forehead in an open-palmed grip.

Castiel's eyes shot open and lit up in a blazing light, his mouth falling open with a light as well. He arched, letting out a hoarse scream, his voice died out into a choking rasp. Dean watched as the light faded, his heart rate stilling to probably a beat per minute, his eyes following the love of his life as he slowly fell to the floor, his eyes burning sockets instead of its usual ocean blue.

Lucifer laughed and stretched, turning to the other three. “Too bad...looks like he was pregnant. Angel blade wouldn’t have done the trick.” Lucifer shrugged, stepping over Cas’ wing burn marks.

Dean let out a scream of rage, running at Lucifer, but Lucifer flicked his hand and sent Dean flying like a rag doll to the wall of lockers. Gabe watched with wide eyes the entire ordeal, and he was stock still for a second before he couldn’t hold it in any longer. He knew that he wasn’t an angel like Cas, but he turned on Lucifer, not even noticing that the air around him was becoming thick with a blue glow. All that was running through his mind was that Cas was dead.

Cas' dying moments.

The fact that Castiel had a fucking unborn _child._

No. No way.

Lucifer grinned and waved his hand, tossing Gabriel so he flew away into the rubble of the former locker room. He smirked at Sam and started slowly walking over. “You...you’re perfect...” He purred, waving his hand so Sam couldn’t move. “Join me.”

Sam's eyes were wide with fear, and he tried to shake his head. Dean was passed out, but Gabriel rose from the rubble, snarling. “Leave him alone.” He growled. Sam looked at Gabe, and Gabe was surprised to see...fear...in Sam’s eyes.

Lucifer laughed and turned around. “Oh yeah? What’re you gonna do? You’re a teen. Huh...just the age where I rubbed my dick all over your brother's cute little hole. Woulda had some fun if Winchester wasn’t such a hoarder.” He mocked smugly.

Gabriel felt like he was going to puke. He almost, _almost_ backed down, but then he saw his brother's lifeless body. Dean’s bloody face. Sam paralyzed with fear.

“Shut _up!”_ He screamed, a burst of blue light shooting out of his hands and into Lucifer’s chest.

Lucifer jerked to a stop, letting out a strangled noise. His eyes flashed a dark red, snarling at the boy and thrusting his hand out, choking Gabriel as hard as he could from across the way.

Gabriel was shocked, both at his power and that he couldn’t breathe. He looked at Sam again, the love of his fucking life, and managed to hang on, his nose scrunching up in anger, his teeth gritting.

Gabriel felt a surge of power, and he twisted his hand, choking Lucifer and bringing him down to his knees. He could practically _taste_ his immense power, and he cockily walked over to the struggling archangel. “Lucifer. You _absolute_ bag of dicks.” Gabriel snapped his fingers, and made every single bone in Lucifer’s body break, putting him through pain a human would never be able to withstand.

Lucifer screamed in pain, jerking and going limp at a weird angle, trying not to breathe as to move his ribs. “I'll bring him back!” He said quickly. “If you let me live, I can bring him back for you!”

Gabe chuckled. “That’s cute. What, so you can rape him again?” He twisted his hands, making the fragments on bone in Lucifer’s body gnash together. 

“No. See, I don’t know what the fuck I am. But I’m better than you. _I’ll_ bring him back.” Gabriel spares a glance at his dead brother on the floor, and anger overtook him again, he kicked Lucifer in the stomach.

Lucifer grunted, wincing at the blow and smirking over at Cas’ body. “You kill me...and I’ll put him through so much worse in hell. So much worse. I’ll make sure heaven locks its gates towards him. And he’ll know no mercy.” He warned.

Gabriel only saw red as he lowered his hand to Lucifer’s forehead and let out a guttural scream, channeling his power, imagining with his whole being that he was ending Lucifer’s life.

Lucifer’s eyes blazed and his body glowed like a miniature explosion went off inside his body. He arched and screamed. As the glow died down, he fell to the ground, his wings burned into the cement of the school parking lot, sizzling in the aftermath. Sam stared in shock. “That’s it? Is he really dead?”

For the first time in his life, Gabe ignored Sam. He quickly rushed to his brother on the ground. “Cas?” His voice was broken and wobbly, nothing like how it was just seconds before.

The way Cas’ eyes still had smoke billowing from them made Sam sick to his stomach. He turned around and looked away, his jaw clenched. “God, it’s like Lucifer burned his insides to ash...” He muttered, swallowing thickly before he ran over to his brother, scooping his head up and holding him close. “Dean...Dean, get up. We gotta get out of here before the cops come.”

Dean was out cold, and Gabriel refused to let his brother die. “Cas... please...” He begged the dead body, putting his hand on Cas' forehead. He hoped and he prayed that since he could kill Lucifer, he could bring Cas back to life. “Cas... please!” Gabriel started to sob, his free hand clutching Cas' shirt.

Sam ran back to Gabriel and sighed, watching them sadly. “Gabriel. We need to do this at home, Dean won’t wake up and if we have to make a run for it, we wouldn’t make it. We’ll figure it out, okay?” Sam coaxed, nudging Gabriel and running back to lift Dean up, struggling and carrying him to the car at an awkward angle.

Gabriel picked Cas up and took him to the car, holding his brother dead body. He _had_ to bring Cas back... he fucking _had_ to! Gabriel gently laid Cas in the backseat with Dean. “Who’s driving?" 

Sam jumped into the driver's seat. “I’ll drive. When I get home I’ll do some research. Lucifer said he would see Cas, right? What if they’re stuck in the same place? If we can figure out where archangels go, maybe we can figure out where Cas is. He might be being held back by him. Right?” Sam guessed, driving off as soon as Gabriel got in the car.

Gabe just shrugged. “What am I, Sam?” He asked sullenly, everything set in.

“Cas is just a regular angel... Lucifer is an archangel. I’m stronger than Lucifer, what kind of fuck up does that make me?”

“Gabriel, I don’t know. But there must’ve been something stronger than all of us if it could hold back your powers.” Sam said warily, speeding down the road.

Five minutes later, they pulled into the driveway, and Sam jumped out, hauling Dean into the house. He dropped him on the couch and ran to the kitchen. Sam came back over and dropped a cup of ice water on Dean’s face.

Dean sputtered awake, punching the space in front of him, which happened to be Sam's shoulder.

Sam yelped and jumped back, holding his shoulder and glaring. “Hey!” He whined. “Gabe, bring Cas in so we can get started!” He called.

Gabe brought Castiel in, and laid him down on the bed next to Dean, ignoring Dean’s gasp and whimper.

Sam placed a hand on Dean's shoulder to keep him calm. "Okay...try again." He said to Gabe. He grabbed his laptop and came back to the room, looking up angelic lore on archangels.

Dean was crying silently at this point. He had been passed out since Lucifer threw him, he had no idea that Cas...he couldn’t even say it. Gabriel put his hands on Cas' forehead.

Sam grimaced, staring at Cas' bloody eye sockets. He watched as they pulsed and glowed slightly before the power died down, watching in confusion. "...It started to work then it stopped..." He inquired. "Something's stopping him from coming back. Dean, help me look to see where angels go when they die."

Dean forced his tears back and nodded, looking at Sam’s laptop, trying to focus. Gabe’s eyes were still screwed shut, as he tried to get into Cas’ head.

Sam sighed and turned to help Dean, not seeing Gabriel’s eyes glow.

 

_Castiel screamed and jerked under Lucifer’s hold as the man dug his hand inside Cas’ chest, squeezing his soul with a maniacal smile. “Hey, hey, hey, don’t scream. There’s no one else here to disturb us...your soul feels so pure...” He purred, squeezing it hard. Cas let out a ragged cry, sobbing in agony and clenching his jaw. “You know... your brother killed me. Said I’d do this. Guess he wanted it. Right? How does it feel to have no one but me? For...” Lucifer asked smugly, brushing his lips over Cas’ ear, biting down hard enough for him to bleed. “...the rest of time. Hmm?”_

 

Gabriel felt his soul leaving his body and getting transported to where ever the hell Cas and Lucifer were. “Fuck off, Lucifer. Leave him alone.” He said in a deeper voice.

Lucifer sat up and grinned, twisting his wrist a bit so Cas shouted and jerked. "Why? I think I like it here. How did you get here? Archangels don't have power in the Empty unless the big man upstairs helped you out." He hummed.

Gabriel just glared. “I’m not here for your stupid fucking games, asshat. I beat you once, I can beat you again.”

"I don't think so, see, since you're in here, powers aren't so good. Bad reception, you could say." Lucifer chuckled, running his hands all over Cas' chest playfully. "Do you like this?" He asked Gabriel, laughing. "I'm gonna wake you up now and keep him here. Show your face again and I'll beat it in." He snarked, waving his hand so Gabriel was smacked back to earth. Sam patted his face, his eyes round in concern. "Gabriel! Can you hear me?" He asked worriedly.

Gabriel looked at Sam with wide eyes. “Y-Yeah, I can hear you.” He sat up, running a hand through his hair. “He’s... stuck. With Lucifer.” Dean rubbed his face. “How the hell do we get him out?!”

Sam frowned and kissed Gabriel’s forehead, holding him close. "Gabe. Don't get yourself hurt. Please don't." He begged coaxingly. He looked up at Dean. "Dean, don't you dare throw the person I love into this just because Cas is stuck. We'll find another way. He's okay, right?" Sam asked Gabriel.

Gabriel shook his head. “He’s stuck with _Lucifer,_ Sam. With no way to get out. And he’s weak. No. I have to go back.” Gabe said, rushed as he placed his hands on Cas' forehead again.

Castiel’s limp body twitched, his eye sockets glowing slightly. It took a minute of repetitive flickering and tensing before Cas’ body arched, and in a whoosh, his eyes were restored. He let out a terrified, ragged scream, clutching the sheets and sobbing, his head thrown back with a look of agony. Sam's eyes widened and he stood up. “Cas! Cas, hey! It’s okay!” He coaxed. 

Dean's eyes widened, and he’s not proud to admit this, but he pushed Sam out of the way, going to his fiancée. “Cas?” He said softly, just as Gabe’s eyes rolled back and he collapsed. Bringing back Cas had practically drained him.

Sam rushed to Gabe quickly, making sure to catch his head before it hit the ground. “Gabe? Gabe, are you okay? Oh god...” He rambled, holding him nervously.

Castiel was shaking, his hands clutching at his chest and tears filling his eyes. “D-Dean...” He choked out in relief.

Dean pulled Cas into a tight hug. “I’m so sorry, I’m so so sorry..” he kept repeating, swaying with Cas. For a split second, Gabriel was in the place... and one second of Lucifer’s enraged screaming scared him enough that he snapped awake.

Castiel sobbed and buried his face into Dean's neck, holding him close. “I-I’m sorry, I thought I could protect you.” He whispered sadly.

Sam smiled, cupping Gabriel’s cheek. “Hey...” He murmured.

“I love you so much.” Both Dean and Gabe whispered before they kissed the loves of their lives. Gabe’s fingers tangled in Sam’s hair as Dean held Cas close. 

Sam grinned into the kiss and kissed back eagerly like he’d lose Gabriel again if he pulled back. Castiel, on the other hand, kissed Dean like it was the last time he ever would, tender and sweet, letting out little loving mewls. “I love you...” Cas whispered against his lips.

Dean grinned as he pulled away. “I love you too... you should really thank Gabe...” his words died off as he turned and saw Gabe and Sam making out.

Castiel turned and looked, grimacing. "Um..." He said awkwardly, waving his hand so they disappeared into their own room. "There, fixed it."

Dean smiled, putting a hand on Cas' shoulder. "Oh... god, so much to tell you, I don't even know where to begin! Gabe is an angel, but like, on steroids!" Dean was feeling... off, about the whole situation. The more Dean thought about it, he realized he was just... happy.

Castiel smiled small, listening with a loving look. "I can't decide if that's a good thing or a bad thing." He murmured. "But Lucifer...he's dead, right?" He asked with wide eyes.

Dean nodded. "As I said, Gabe killed him. Gabe killed an _archangel..._ holy shit. Could he be...?" Dean raised an eyebrow, then pouted. "When do _I_ get superpowers?!" He whined.

Cas laughed deep in his chest, pulling Dean down on top of him. "I think its blood-related. Now. When are we gonna make out? Or do you want- OH MY GOD!" He squeaked. "My job! Oh god! Did you call in sick?" He rambled, standing and fixing his hair. "I think I have an hour left to get there before the day is over!"

Dean's eyes widened. "Uh... They called me while I was at work but... Maybe you can go convince them?" Dean prayed that Cas would get the job back.

Castiel frowned. "What do you mean?" He asked awkwardly. "Convince them of what?"

Dean rubbed his eyes. "They... They let you go, Cas. But if you go to them, and tell them you were assaulted, which you were, they'll give you your job back for sure."

Cas' frown deepened and he sat down, sighing. "No, that means they had to find another person for the job. They probably called the second in line and told them I was fired." He muttered. _"Dammit!"_ He whined, lying back. "I suck at everything."

Dean shook his head. "C'mon, Cas!" He stood up, running a hand through his hair. He was determined. "Let's go get your job back!" 

Castiel shook his head. "Dean! No. There's no point. They already gave it to someone else." He explained.

Dean was a stubborn piece of shit. "I'm gonna go down there and ask for your job back. You can come if you want." He started to walk out the door.

"D-Dean! Please stay? I-I'll give you my surprise!" Castiel tried awkwardly. It would be incredibly embarrassing if Dean burst in, he'd probably have no chance at ever getting a job there again.

Dean sighed and nodded, coming back. "Alright. I'd love to see this surprise..." He grinned warmly at Cas.

 


	50. Chapter 50

A few days later, they were already back in the swing of things. Castiel smiled and summoned a bandana, wrapping it around Dean's eyes. "Okay, and if you want to fuck the living daylights out of me after you see this, go ahead." He teased. There was a flash of light before Cas' female voice sounded out. 

"Alright, take a look, tiger."

Dean quickly ripped the bandana off of his face and let out a moan. “Holy fuck, baby...” he breathed, and couldn’t stop himself from reaching out and groping her soft tit.

Cas laughed and swished her hips slowly from one side to the other. "Mhmm? Thoughts? I thought it might look better if the bra space was actually filled out." She joked, arching her back slightly.

Dean grinned. “It’d look amazing either way.” He stepped closer, kissing her neck. Fuck, Cas in the sexy nurse costume he bought would be the death of him.

Castiel moaned softly and tilted her head to the side, grabbing his hands and sliding them up her body so they cupped her breasts. "Do you want me to be male or female?"

Dean shrugged. “Whatever you feel more comfortable in...” He suckled at Cas' skin.

Castiel gasped and bit her lip. "How many rounds do you think you wanna do?" She asked breathlessly.

Dean smirked. “As many as I can take.” He slapped her ass. “Bedroom.” He whispered in her ear.

Cas' eyes widened. They hadn't done that trick for  _ years. _ She flew them to their bed, giggling and kissing Dean eagerly. "I'll switch genders each time, so your bisexuality is pleased." She teased fondly, spreading her legs. Dean laughed, and dove in between her legs.

 

* * *

 

Dean flopped down next to her, both of them sweaty and breathless. “Happy birthday, baby...” He whispered to Cas.

Castiel frowned and turned to Dean. “My birthday was yesterday.” She said with a raised eyebrow.

Dean bit his lip. “Oh, uh...” He stammered, running a hand through his hair. Shit.

Cas smiled and shrugged. “It’s okay. You’ve only missed my birthday since when we were seventeen.” She teased. “We just seem busy. I kind of ignore it since the third time I waited home late at the dinner table with James.”

She stood up and turned back to a man, sighing and stretching. “At least I don’t have all the aches after, being a girl has some perks.”

Dean still felt guilty. “I’ll make it up to you, Cas. I swear.” Dean had five years of birthday to make up.

 

“Dean. It’s okay.” Castiel said in exhaustion. “I have to go check on the kids anyway.”

Dean shook his head. “No. You go to sleep. I’ll check on them, okay?” He pulled a shirt and boxers on, smiling at Cas.

Cas sighed. “Dean, really please don’t be trying to find forgiveness. I forgive you. Sleep. Besides, I just rode you for an hour. You came a bunch. Take a rest. Okay?”

Dean sighed back. “Please? Just let me take care of the kids?” He started inching towards the door.

“Dean, no. Let me do it.” Castiel said pleadingly, walking past him and heading to James’ room.

Dean sighed and followed him. “Why won’t you let me help you?”

“Because...Dean. I’m...I’m...I need to feel like a good parent.” Cas explained awkwardly.

Dean raised an eyebrow. “Of course you’re a good parent, Sweetheart...” Dean grinned, watching her tuck James in.

Castiel clenched her jaw. “Dean.” She sighed, walking out into the hall and gesturing for Dean to follow her out.

Dean was confused as he followed Cas out, looking at her. “What?”

“Dean, I got high and...and the stuff I said to them. I was being a dick bag!” Castiel whined, holding her face. “Who calls their children  _ fuckers?” _

Dean swallowed thickly. “I doubt they understood anything you said...

“That’s not an excuse!” Cas hissed, tearing up.

Dean quickly pulled Cas into his arms. “Cas... hey, Sweetheart... it’s okay...” He whispered into Cas' ear. “Please don’t be upset with yourself...”

Castiel hugged Dean tight, burying her face in his chest before he turned back to a man. “Dean. I-I need a blunt.” He rambled, his hands trembling nervously. “I-I can’t sit with this.”

Dean held Cas tighter. “Cas... are you sure?”

“Just give it to me,” Castiel growled, stepping back and holding his hand out. “I need it.”

Dean raised an eyebrow. “I don’t have it  _ with _ me. Just summon one or something.”

Cas sighed. “I’m trying to tell myself I don’t have that power.” He grumbled, summoning a blunt and lighting it feebly, his eyes hazy.

Dean kissed his cheek. “You gonna check on the kids, or should I?”

“Check on the little bean sprouts.” Castiel coughed around the blunt, grumbling to himself and walking off.

Dean sighed and checked on his three other children, cringing when he heard spanking and moaning from Sam and Gabe’s room. ‘Did they ever take a break?’ He thought to himself hypocritically.

Claire beamed up at Dean and held up her toy. “Dada!” She squeaked.

Dean chuckled. “Hey, Claire...” he said softly, going over to her crib and looking down. “Not tired, hmm?”

Claire giggled and waved holding her arms up and squirming. “Bean!” She said.

Dean chuckled and leaned down, picking her up. “Bean?” He questioned, aware that she was just trying to say his name. Claire squealed, her little chubby face lighting up. 

“Beeean!” She giggled, grabbing Dean’s jaw and patting it playfully.

Dean laughed, sticking his tongue out at her. “Me bean?” He asked.

“You bean!” The infant squeaked, her wild blonde hair looking more like it belonged on Shirley Temple.

Dean laughed and leaned in to kiss her forehead. “Bean want to sleep.”

“No!” Claire whined, sleepily pushing Dean’s mouth away and pouting.

Dean laughed and gently raked his hand through her hair, coaxing her to sleep.

Claire swung her hands in determination, but the fond petting made her eyes droop, fluttering shut until tiny snores flowed from her mouth.

Dean cooed, and gently laid her down, checking on the sleeping twins, before he went back to the master bedroom.

Castiel was lazily splayed out on the bed, his dark circles more prominent than the color of his eyes, and a deadpan expression on his face. “Hey, sexy. Did I ever tell you how hot your back is?”

Dean sighed and rubbed his face. He never wanted to admit this, but he was starting to hate Cas when he was high. He knew he was being hypocritical, Dean enjoyed getting high, but when Cas was he just... didn’t care anymore. In the worst way possible.

Castiel chuckled, raising an eyebrow at Dean’s look. “Hey, why so serious? Whatcha thinking?” He teased, biting his lip and standing up, swaying.

Dean shook his head. "Nothin. I'm tired." He grumbled, going over to the bed and flopping onto it.

Cas scoffed. “C'mon, man. Talk to me.” He laughed, jumping on the bed and crawling playfully up to Dean, giving him a loving kiss. “Mhmm, still cute.” He joked.

Dean grinned a little. "I don't like it when you smoke." He admitted. "And I'm not telling you to stop, you can do whatever you damn well please, but I really don't like it, Cas."

Castiel shrugged. “Dunno, man. You were the one who kept pressing on the drugs and shit. They’re great.” He snorted, biting Dean’s lower lip lightly before rolling over and lying down. “Not gonna stop as long as I can help it. I mean I feel as good as I do after an orgasm, but the second orgasm, which is rare. Not the first.”

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Is the first orgasm better or worse than the second one?"

Cas laughed lazily. “Well, first is great and all, but the second always tears the breath from your lungs. You know?” He explained, biting his lip. “Mmm, yeah. Wow...”

Dean grinned and nodded, yawning. "I'm tired, Cas..."

“Mmm, you sleep.” Castiel grinned, patting Dean’s chest, his eyes dazed.

Dean nodded, drifting off to sleep, wrapping an arm around Cas' waist.

Cas giggled and kissed fluttering pecks all along Dean’s cheekbone, humming to himself. “Nighty night.”

Dean smiled softly and cuddled Cas closer, starting to snore into his collarbone.

 

* * *

In the morning, Castiel groaned, rolling over and holding his forehead. “Ungh...I feel like I’ve been run over by a train.”

Dean woke up and looked at Cas with bleary eyes. “What?” He asked, his throat dry.

Cas whined. “I feel like I have a horrible hangover. Did we drink?” He asked in confusion, rolling over and wrapping an arm over Dean's chest.

Dean shook his head.  _ “You _ got high.”

Cas frowned and sat up. “I did? Huh.” He muttered and shrugged before lying back down and snuggling closer.

Dean rolled his eyes but wrapped his arms around Cas. “We have to take out Gabe and Sam today.” He reminded.

“Dean, I can’t. I have to watch the kids and go to class.” Castiel said in exasperation, kissing along Dean’s jaw. “Wanna have a little fun? I’m feeling pretty kinky.” He teased.

Dean shook his head. He didn’t want to fuck, he wanted to be an adult for once. “I already scheduled a babysitter, Sarah from down the street. Now, as I said. We’re going out with Sam and Gabe to celebrate Sam getting a full ride.”

Castiel frowned and stepped back, sensing Dean’s tenseness. “Oh, okay. Did I...did I do something?” He asked hesitantly, staring at Dean with a confused look.

Dean shook his head. “Nah, Cas. You’re fine.” He grinned at him, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “I’m gonna go make breakfast.”

Cas sighed and nodded. “Okay. You just looked distant. What time will we be celebrating?” He asked, walking to the kitchen and pulling out plates, putting them in the kid’s spots.

Dean followed him. “Seven pm.” He helped Cas and opened the fridge, getting out the milk and orange juice.

“Okay, I get out of my class at 6:45, so I may be a few minutes late if I want to look decent for the dinner. But I’ll be there.” Castiel promised with a fond smile, kissing Deans cheek as he walked past and sighed. “Time to wake the twins. Wish me luck.”

Dean chuckled. “I’ll go feed James and Claire.” He went the opposite way, biting his lip. He knew he was being kind of tough on Cas...

Moments later the twins were up and wailing fitfully, a muffled sound of Cas soothing them from behind their nursery door. He made his way down to the kitchen and sat in a chair, holding them in his lap as Alex still had angry tears. “Wanna try big boy food today?” He asked them in excitement, trying to get them smiling.

Dean quickly went over and went to Alex. “Hey... don’t cry, baby?” He gently wiped the tears off of Alex's soft face.

Alex pouted and turned away, but Cas only laughed. “Oh you dork, don’t be so hard on your daddy. Come on, I bet Jack-Jack wants to try? My nipples are bruised enough as it is with one nipper, now I have four kids and my body says no more.” He joked fondly, kissing their foreheads.

Dean chuckled and put Alex in his high chair, waving a grape in front of the boy’s eyes. “Is he allowed to eat this?” He turned to Cas.

“Let’s try the baby food first? Alex has been refusing anything but breastfeeding, but Jack has tried a little bit of the pie filling that you snuck him. I think Alex is a mama’s boy.” Cas hummed, nuzzling the baby’s chubby cheek and passing Jack to Dean before pulling the baby food over.

Dean held Jack in his arms, bouncing him gently. “You wanna eat now?” He cooed, leaning in to tickle Jack’s side.

Jack giggled and squirmed, burying his little brown head into Dean’s side. Cas popped the lid off and sighed, using a baby spoon and holding the spoon in front of Alex with an over exaggerated, curious expression. “What is that? I bet it’s yummyyyy...” He coaxed, moving the spoon closer.

Alex looked away, whining when he saw Jack having fun with Dean. “Gah!” He chokes out, pointing as Dean led a bite of blackberry baby food into Jack’s mouth.

Castiel sighed and bounced Alex gently. “Shh...you can have fun once you try it. It’s yummy.” He cooed, angling the spoon back at Alex’s lips.

Alex stubbornly closed his mouth tight and pushed the spoon away while Jack continued to eat his food.

Cas groaned. “Please? What do you want?” He whined, offering the food. “One bite, then I’ll give you milk. Okay? Compromise.”

Alex whined, grabbing at Cas' shirt, searching for his nipple. Castiel sighed and gave Dean a pleading look. “Alex, one bite?” He coaxed, glancing back to his stubborn son.

Dean finally finished feeding Jack and walked over, raising an eyebrow. “He still not eating yet?”

“No. He wants this.” Cas explained, taking off his shirt with an exasperated look.

Alex stopped crying when he saw Cas' nipple, and he grabbed for it, his mouth opening.

Castiel quickly slid the spoon into Alex’s mouth, watching him warily. “Shh...don’t spit it out...”

Alex whined, but swallowed, still grabbing for Cas' nipple. “Dada!” He choked out. Cas looked surprised before he cooed, bringing Alex closer as a reward. “Awww! You spoke! My little baby boy...” He praised fondly.

Alex giggled, cooing up at Cas. He reached for Castiel again, and Dean chuckled. “Are we both Dada?”

Castiel giggled and hummed, pulling Alex forward so he started feeding before looking up at Dean. “Yes, but I think you’re Daddy as well.” He teased, winking playfully.

Dean laughed and went to pick up Jack from where he was eating Cheerios off the floor. “When do you have school?”

“Four, so in a couple of hours,” Cas said, stroking Alex’s head softly. “Do you have anything today?”

Dean nodded, gently bouncing Jack. “What do you have?” Cas asked curiously, sitting back and pulling Alex back slightly, giving his sore nipple a break.

“Yeah, I’ve gotta finish two cars today or Bobby’s gonna beat my a-s-s.” He spelled out.

Castiel laughed and sighed. “Alright. Go work.” He teased fondly.

Dean put Jack back down in his high chair and leaned over to kiss Cas before he went to have a shower before work. Castiel smiled, turning to his twins. He wondered if he should join Dean, but he didn’t. Dean waited for a few minutes for Cas, then determined the other man wasn’t coming. Sighing, he quickly washed off and got out of the shower, drying off and getting dressed for work.

Cas put the twins back in their cribs before walking to their room, smiling fondly. “Dean? I love you.” He hummed, kissing Dean's shoulder.

Dean grinned, turning around. “Thanks.” He joked before he kissed Cas in the cheek. “I love you too.” He murmured sincerely.

Castiel purred, kissing Dean on the lips nice and slow. “When are we gonna get married?” He whispered against his lips.

Dean grinned, his eyes fluttering open. "I know it's hectic right now, Cas, with the kids and school and work, but... I promise. I'll figure everything out for you." He promised, kissing the tip of Cas' nose.

Castiel gave a small smile and stuck his tongue out. “Yeah...well, don’t forget about my little engagement ring still waiting on my finger.” He teased, licking the tip of Dean’s nose playfully.

Dean chuckled and pulled away to run a comb through his hair. "Should I get a perm?" He joked, trying to style his damp hair.

“Mhm, I totally have a Bob Ross kink,” Castiel said seriously, walking to the closet and pulling out his trench coat.

Dean laughed and looked at himself in the mirror. "When the fuck did I get so  _ old?" _ He asked in disbelief, looking at the darkened, wrinkled skin under his eyes. His hair was looking less, blonde, too. Dean swore he had found a whole grey hair a week ago.

“Well, you didn’t. But if your refractory period and stamina have anything to say for it...” Castiel started, walking past busily and landing a firm smack on Dean’s ass. “Then you are. But that’s because you haven’t slept well recently. Sleep early today, baby.”

Dean yelped a little, jumping. "Hey!" He reached out and slapped Cas' ass back, grinning. "You been doing squats recently?"

Castiel squeaked and jumped forward a bit, turning around with a playful look. “Oh you little...!” He growled, running forward and jumping on Dean, tackling him back to the bed. “I’ve been carrying our children and squatting down with them to pick their toys up if you mean that. Sexiest thing ever, I know. But I also do all the work now, I mean, riding you isn’t easy.” Cas joked with a smug look.

Dean flipped them over, nipping lightly at Cas' earlobe. "Maybe next time, I'll ride  _ you." _ He joked, snaking a hand under Cas' shirt.

Castiel chuckled, biting his lip. “Mhm, is this your way of telling me you’ve never actually liked the sex, and you’re a secret bottom?” He teased.

Dean sighed. "Yup." He nodded. "I just need your dick up my ass." He teased, starting to get off of him. Cas raised an eyebrow. “On a serious note?” He asked.

Dean shook his head. "I'm joking." He explained, tying his tie. "I mean, sure, its good every once in a while, but I'm a top."

“You sureee?” Castiel asked smugly, splaying out a bit. “Because I mean, we haven’t had sex for like...a week.” He joked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Dean chuckled. "As much as I would love to, I gotta get to work." He said regretfully. "But hey, maybe when we get home from dinner, you can eat  _ me _ out." He winked before he strode out of the room.

Cas sighed. “Dammit.” He muttered, sitting up and rolling off the bed, standing. He paused, listening carefully. “Do you hear that?”

Dean walked back in, not sure if he heard Cas clearly. "Hmm?"

“Do you...it sounds like a high pitched whine...” Castiel said in confusion before sighing. “Whatever, I must be crazy. Have a nice day, okay?” He asked, kissing Dean’s cheek.

Dean nodded and kissed him back, before he left the house, making sure to grab his lunch.

  
  



	51. The War Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so Castiel and Dean have an extreme prank war...
> 
> As in testing to see if the other is as loyal as they think. 
> 
> Will Dean or Cas give in and ruin their relationship forever? Or will this only bring them closer?

Castiel jogged in with an embarrassed look, his hair tousled and his trench coat moved off his shoulder slightly. “Sorry!” He yelped, plopping down in the chair.

Dean grinned, leaning over and kissing his cheek. "No worries." He adjusted his tie. "We were just talking about the courses Sam's gonna be taking." He leaned in to whisper in Cas' ear. "Don't worry, we didn't order yet..."

Castiel nodded and fixed himself a bit in a fluster. “U-Um, Sam. What courses will you be taking anyways?” He asked curiously.

Sam beamed, he was always excited about this. "Pre-Law." He piped up. "It's gonna be awesome. I'm gonna get to live in my own dorm, all by myself!" At that, Dean saw Gabe flinch a little, like he was... upset, that Sam was so happy about being alone.

Castiel noticed too and gained a worried look, resting a hand on Gabriel’s thigh in assurance. “How often will you be visiting?” He asked with a slight edge to his tone.

Sam chuckled, clearly oblivious. "I don't know. Why would I ever want to leave?!" He asked ecstatically, and Gabe stood up abruptly. "Bathroom." He mumbled before he ran off.

Cas sighed, rubbing his eyes. “Are all Winchester’s this emotionally constipated?” He asked gruffly, glaring at Dean to tell him to fix it.

Dean rolled his eyes before he turned to Sam. "You're being a dick." He said bluntly to his little brother.

Castiel stood up, briskly walking off to the bathroom after his little brother. He knocked on the only closed stall. “Gabriel? Are you okay?”

Gabriel sniffled and spoke. "I’m just taking a piss, Cas. I'm fine." His voice was heavy with tears.

“I know you’re lying. Let’s talk about it, okay? I can relate on the Winchester’s being ass-butts.”

Gabe let out a small chuckled and unlocked the stall, looking at his brother with wide eyes. "What if he doesn’t love me anymore?" He whispered.

“He does, Gabe. He’s just excited. Okay?” Castiel assured, stepping forward and pulling him into a firm hug.

Gabriel sniffled into his brother’s shoulder. "How do you know that Dean loves you?"

Cas paused before sighing and patting Gabriel's shoulder. “He’s been there for me, we have four kids together and we’re engaged.” He murmured. “The sex sucks recently, but sh.” He joked fondly.

Gabe grinned a little bit, some mischief coming back into his eyes. "You wanna test that claim?"

Castiel frowned, stepping back. “Why? I’m sure Dean loves me.” He said firmly, his eyes slightly nervous.

Gabe smirked a little. "I'm sure he does... how many times has he cheated on you?"

Cas tensed, his eyes filling with hidden pain. Gabriel struck a weak spot he tried to bury deep down. He clenched his jaw, deciding to mention it later before running from the bathroom, almost knocking into a waitress and sprinting from the restaurant.

Now Gabe felt like a dick as he chased after Castiel, finding him in a nearby park. "Cas!" He gasped, out of breath.

Castiel looked up with teary eyes. “No, fuck off. Just because you have problems with an idiotic boyfriend doesn’t mean you have to mention mine.” He warned, croaking slightly. Gabe kept his distance. "Wouldn't you like to know for sure, though?"

“I...” Castiel whimpered, hiding his face and sighing. “Okay.” He whispered. “But what happens if he doesn’t? He’s cheated so many times I don’t think I can forgive him again.”

Gabriel sat down next to Cas on the park bench. "You need to know you can trust him, Cas." He said softly, his mind running wild at how they were going to go about this.

“I know, I know. But what if he doesn’t actually care?” Castiel asked nervously.

Gabe sighed. "You can't let this keep eating at you. If we do this, and he passes, then you'll know for sure."

Cas nodded and sat up. “He’ll pass. I know he will. Question is, how do we do it?”

Gabe shrugged. "I don't know... maybe you could make him have a dream about me?" He ran a hand through his hair. "Maybe I can try to seduce him? Sam's gonna be.." Gabe couldn't even bring himself to say it. "And you're gonna be at school. Just the two of us."

Castiel nodded, placing a hand on Gabriel’s shoulder. “Don’t worry. Sam is loyal.” He assured. “Okay, let’s do it. Do you want to go home?”

Gabe nodded. "Yeah..." He got up, taking Cas' hand. "But they're probably wondering where we are." He started taking Cas back to the restaurant.

Cas walked back with him but didn’t make eye contact with Dean, sitting down almost nervously, insecurely. He tried to sit in a position that would suit him best, possibly make him look more flattering, but he only felt shame inside, keeping his gaze down.

Dean out a hand on Cas' thigh. "You talk to him?" He whispered in Cas' ear, as Gabe and Sam ordered off the menu.

Castiel clenched his jaw, shaking slightly as he nudged Dean’s hand away. “Yes.” He hissed, looking down at his own menu.

Dean raised an eyebrow but shrugged. "I'll have the chicken parm." He smiled up at the waitress.

Cas glared at the woman in jealousy, swallowing thickly. She was prettier, bigger boobs than he had in his female form too. Did Dean like that? He rubbed his face and glanced at Gabriel nervously.

Gabriel gave him an assuring stare. Funniest thing, he wasn't even that upset about Sam leaving anymore. She turned to Cas. "And what'll you have?" She grinned at him.

“How about a side salad of mind your fucking business?” Castiel snapped, his shoulders tense and his gaze angry.

Everyone's mouths at the table dropped open, including hers. She walked away, coming back with the manager. "I'm sorry, I'm going to have to ask you to leave..."

Castiel slowly stood up, turning on his heels with a slack jaw and getting in the large managers face. “Make. Me.” He growled, his lip curling.

Sam, Gabe, and Dean were all in shock, looking at Castiel with wide eyes. "I don't want to hurt you, kid." The manager threatened, and Dean spoke up. "Cas... let's just go."

“No, you fucker. You don’t. Because I’m an angel, so I’m better than a whole lot of you asshats.” Castiel said angrily, giving him a light shove. “You can’t hurt me! Nothing hurts me!”

Dean grabbed Cas' arm and tugged him back. "Cas!" He hissed. "What the hell has gotten into you?" He shot a look at Gabe.

Cas snorted and pushed him back, his eyes blazing blue. “Fuck off. You’re just gonna leave me! You all are!” He rambled, his hands shaking as he turned back to the manager. “Fuck off, I’m staying right here. And you can suck my dick after your wife does too.”

Dean turned to Gabe. "What the  _ fuck? _ Zap us out of here or some shit, Gabriel."

“You don’t get to call the shots, Dean!” Castiel hissed. “I’m not gonna just keep doing everything.” He glared back at the manager. “I do everything, for everyone, goddammit. And I’m sick and tired of fuckers like you pissing me off!”

Dean rubbed his face and pulled Cas aside. "What happened?" He asked softly, trying to calm Cas down.

“Nothing happened,” Castiel growled, nudging Dean’s hand off, glaring at Gabriel. “You...you take me home, and I’ll give you some pot.” He tried to convince him, his hands trembling.

Gabe rubbed his eyes. "Okay, sure." He gave a little weak smile to Dean and Sam. "I'll call you a cab." He mouthed, leading Castiel out by the arm.

Castiel stumbled and flipped the Winchester’s off as he walked past, swaying a bit on his way out. “I need a blunt, Gabriel. Like, now. Can’t you fly?”

Gabe nodded. "Kinda..." He shrugged, closing his eyes tight, clutching Cas, and a second later they popped up in the kitchen at the house. "Awesome."

Castiel flopped down and summoned a blunt, lighting it despite the babysitter being there in terror. “Why the fuck do I try?” He groaned to his brother, inhaling and blowing out a plume of smoke. “Want a bit?” He offered the blunt up lazily.

Sarah's eyes widened. "What?" She blurted out, her eyes wide as she tried to process what the hell just happened.

“Oh deal with it. Do you wanna smoke?” Castiel asked with a cough, offering the blunt to her instead.

She shook her head and put Claire down. "I-I'll just be leaving, s-sir." She grabbed her purse and ran out the door.

Castiel chuckled and scooped Claire up, looking over at Gabriel. “So, I can flirt with Sam too, if you want. Test him as well.”

Gabe shrugged. "If you want. Sam's never cheated on me before." He went over to the living room, flopping on the couch.

Cas sighed. “Yeah...of course. Is it because I’m not good enough?” He asked hoarsely, sitting forward and resting his elbows on his knees with a sad look.

Gabe our a hand on Cas' shoulder. “Of course not, Cas. You’re great. It’s Dean’s fault. He’s the one who...”

Castiel scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I know. But maybe if I was a girl he’d be loyal.” He slurred, taking another puff.

Gabe sighed, scooting closer. “He wasn’t loyal to Lisa. He left her for you.” He reminded Cas.

Castiel clenched his jaw. “And what if he leaves me for someone better?” He asked nervously, clutching the blunt to his mouth through another drag.

At that moment, Dean and Sam walked in. “Cas, what the hell?!” He stopped cold when Gabriel glared at him, and Dean was sure that Gabe used his powers to silence Dean.

Cas snorted and looked over at the two. “If you don’t take me to our room and fuck me like I’m a goddamn diamond, I’m gonna throttle you.” He slurred with a serious glare, his eyes hazy.

Dean bit his lip and nodded, walking over and picking Cas up. “Let’s go.” He said softly, walking up the stairs with Cas in his arms.

Castiel grinned lazily and pointed at Gabriel over his shoulder. “See! He loves me!” He stated proudly, nuzzling Dean’s neck.

Dean raised an eyebrow. “Of course I love you.” He leaned down and kissed Cas as he took him to their shared room.

Cas moaned softly and kissed back, slowly using his powers to sober up. “Mmm, I missed you.” He murmured sadly.

Dean nodded. “I missed you, too. What happened at the restaurant?” He laid Cas down on the bed and started to slowly take his clothes off.

“Nothing just needed my blunt. Gabriel gave me an option on how to help.” Castiel assured, stripping alongside him.

Dean got into the bed, deciding not to ask. “How does he feel about Sam leaving tomorrow?”

“Dunno, he seemed to spring pretty quick to put me down. So probably not good at all.” Cas said absentmindedly, reaching up and arching, pulling Dean in for a heated kiss.

Dean started to say something, but then he felt Cas grab his dick and he ignored it. “Fuck, baby...” he moaned, climbing on his hands and knees above Cas and grinding down.

Cas moaned, biting his lip and grinding up, leaning their foreheads together. “You know you’re an adult when you dry hump and talk about life at the same time.” He joked breathlessly.

Dean grinned, starting to kiss Cas' neck. “Now... how exactly do I fuck you like you’re a diamond?”

“Dunno.” Castiel laughed, letting out an appreciative sigh, running his hands through Dean’s hair. “Mmm, mhm.” He hummed.

Dean grinned, sucking a hickey into Cas' Adam's apple. “Want me to eat you out, baby?” Dean started to kiss down Cas' smooth chest.

Cas moaned and let out an almost inaudible mewl. “Do what you want. I’m so tired that I can’t decide.”

Dean chuckled and slipped between Cas' legs, slowly starting to eat him out and finger him at the same time.

Castiel gasped, his legs clamping down at first like they always did, almost suffocating his fiancée in his haze of pleasure.

Dean was used to this reaction, and he moved his head so he could get some air, as he slowly fingered Castiel open. “Like a diamond...” he whispered to Cas.

Cas bit his lip, running his hands along the sheets lazily. “Mmm...” He hummed softly.

Dean pulled away, looking at Cas' slick, loose hole. “You ready for me to fuck you, baby?” He purred, scooting closer and pressing the head of his cock to Cas' rim. Castiel nodded, giggling and looking up with round eyes. “I love you, Dean.” He said sincerely.

Dean grinned. “I love you too, Cas.” He leaned down, pressing a passionate kiss to Cas' lips as he started to slowly push inside of his fiancé.

Cas moaned and ran his hands down Dean back, kissing back eagerly. “Oh god, Dean.” He purred against his lips.

“I love you..” Dean whispered, starting to roll his hips inside of Castiel's incredibly tight heat.

Cas groaned, swearing under his breath. “Jesus, your hips are insane.” He whispered in awe.

Dean chuckled. “Thanks. I work out.” He leaned down and kept peppering kisses to Cas' face as he sped up, chasing his orgasm. Castiel laughed, turning and catching Dean's lips in a kiss. He kissed slowly, passionately, deepening the kiss and twirling his tongue with Deans. Dean moaned in surprise, speeding up, starting to go rougher. “Fuck, so motherfucking sexy, baby...”

Cas cupped Deans jaw, his eyelids fluttering. “Shit, baby, so deep.” He moaned, the bed rocking back and forth noisily.

“I’m close!” Dean choked out into Cas' neck, trying to hold himself back. “Cas, fuck!” Dean was breathless.

Castiel laughed, clenching around Dean’s length. “Cum for me, Dean.” He murmured.

Dean moaned and his hips stuttered as he came in the condom, deep inside Cas. “Fuck!” He whined, closing his eyes, and weirdly cumming harder when he thought of.... when he thought of Gabriel.

Castiel panted, squirming and rocking back against him, smiling. “How was that?” He asked, his eyes flickering from glowing blue to their normal ocean blue.

Dean looked away guiltily. “Great.” He whispered, pulling out, Gabriel still strong on his mind.

Cas frowned. “Are you okay?” He knew he should feel guilty for making Dean think about Gabriel, but it should be a good sign that he wasn’t all happy about it.

Dean bit his lip and put on a smile. “Yeah. I’m great.” He kissed Cas distractedly and thought about Lucifer to distract himself from all of the thought of Gabe.

Castiel giggled and kissed him lightly. “I love you.” He murmured shyly.

Dean grinned, kissing him back. “I love you too, Cas.” His stomach flipped as an image of Gabriel on his knees filled his mind.

Cas couldn’t help but laugh happily, rocking his hips gently and running his hands over Dean’s back. “I’m gonna take a cold shower.” He murmured.

Dean nodded, biting his lip. “We have to go to bed early!” He called to Cas. “Sams leaving tomorrow at 6 am, an Uber is picking him up. I wanna be there when he leaves.”

“Okay!” Castiel called, walking out a few minutes later in boxers, toweling his hair off. “You’re still sporting that dopey smile.” He teased.

Dean chuckled. “It’s cause I love you so much.” He patted the bed next to him, glad that the images of Gabe were going away.

Castiel giggled, biting his lip and lying down next to Dean. “I love you, baby. So much.” He murmured, kissing Deans temple. “I won’t love another living soul as I love you.”

Dean grinned and wrapped his arms around Cas. “Now, how am I supposed to say something equally as romantic as that?” He whined jokingly.

Cas hummed, nuzzling into Dean's chest. “Mhm, you can try.” He joked back.

Dean nodded. “You have a nice butt and I love you.” He joked, kissing Cas' neck. “But seriously... I love you, Castiel. You’re everything I’ve ever needed, and I’ll never give that up.”

Castiel burst out laughing at the first part, smiling to himself, moaning at the kisses. “You’re such a dork.” He teased, leaning over and kissing Dean lightly.

Dean kissed him back, loving the feeling of Cas' plump lips, and he yawned. “Night.” He reaches over and turned off the lamp by their bedside.

Cas buried his nose in Deans' chest, curling close for the comfort of his fiancée during his sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

In the morning, Castiel frowned when he felt Dean practically humping him, holding him in a spooning position. He smirked. “Dean, if you wanna have sex, just ask.” He teased.

Dean moaned softly in his sleep, his dreams full of Gabriel bouncing on his cock, the twink even smaller than Cas as his tight hole opened up for Dean’s thick cock. And fuck, Gabe was a size queen, too. Loved to worship Dean’s fat dick, kneeled for it. Dean wasn’t sure where this dream was coming from, or why it was so detailed, but he knew that it was wrong, and that made it even more delicious.

Castiel laughed, rolling and cupping Dean’s jaw, kissing his forehead. “Hmm? What are you dreaming about?” He asked fondly, nuzzling along Dean’s jaw. “Tell me, baby.”

Dean slowly woke up, jumping a little when he saw Cas instead of Gabe. “Dreaming if you.” He lied, feeling filthy to his core for feeling that way about his fiancée's little brother.

Cas frowned a bit, his stomach sinking. “Then was it a dream you enjoyed?” He asked curiously, swallowing down his nerves and smiling playfully.

Dean did enjoy the dream. He enjoyed everything except the fact that it was Gabriel. “All of it except for one minor detail.” He mumbled before he sat up, checking the time. “About time for Sam to leave.” His cock was rock hard, but he didn’t want to fuck Cas. He would feel like garbage if he did.

Castiel's heart plummeted. This was a bad idea, but Gabriel had to be right, right? He clenched his jaw and stood up, getting dressed quickly. “Alright. You go get Gabriel, he’s probably sulking. I’ll get the kids so they can say goodbye.” He said.

Dean grinned and nodded. “Sure thing.” He was glad that Cas wasn’t giving him the interrogation he usually does when Dean acts weird. He slipped into Sam and Gabe’s room. He hadn’t seen it since he designed it, but it was... nice. Homey. It was warm in there, the lights dim, casting a glow upon everything in the room... and Gabriel was strewn out of the bed wearing... fuck, wearing  _ nothing. _ “Gabe!” Dean whispered loudly, averting his eyes from Gabe’s ass.

Gabriel smirked and rolled over. ‘Its time. Plan seduce Dean Winchester is a go,’ he thought to himself. He stood up and grinned. “Why don’t you come over here, big boy?” He purred, biting his lip. “I know you wanna, I’ve been dreaming of you.”

Dean swallowed and his eyes darted to Gabe’s body, oh, so goddamn smooth and tan and hairless and.. “No! I’m fucking engaged to your brother!” Dean tried to turn his confusing lust into anger as he stumbled backward.

“Mhm, and? So what, I think Cassie won’t mind, I bet Cassie has some dirty thoughts about Sammy.” Gabriel said lowly, walking forward, one step at a time. “Touch me, kiss me. Dean, I can practically hear your longing.”

Deans breath stuttered, and he reached for the doorknob. “I.. I can’t.” He turned and fled, into his own room. 

“Dean! Hurry up! The Uber is here!” Cas called from downstairs, the sound of Sam saying goodbye to the kids muffled.

Dean adjusted his boner and ran downstairs, glad to see Sam hadn’t left yet. “Sammy!” He wrapped his arms around his wiry little brother.

Sam grinned, and Gabriel followed in only his boxers. Cas and Gabe made eye contact before Gabriel shook his head. Cas beamed, standing a bit taller. Cas went in for a hug too, hugging Sam tight and patting his back. “I love you, Sam. You’ve been so helpful. Come visit, we’ll all miss you.”

Dean kissed Sam's forehead and moved out of the way so Gabriel could tackle him with hugs and kisses. “I love you so much...” he whispered, holding Sam close.

Cas laughed and stepped back, giving the couple some space. He turned to Dean and pulled him down for the deepest, sexiest kiss they’ve had for months of child-caused sexual frustration. “Did I mention I fucking love you?” Cas growled out between kisses, running his hands through Dean’s hair and down his chest, frowning when he felt Dean had a boner. “What, still excited from the dream?” He teased.

Dean moaned into the kiss, and nodded, bucking his hips into Cas' hand. “Later. Before you go to school.” He murmured before he pulled away and started taking Sam’s luggage to the car. Someone had to do it since Sam and Gabe were making out while tears rolled down their cheeks.

Cas gave a sad smile to the young couple, remembering how hard it was for him and Dean to ever be separated for more than a day. He helped Dean carry the luggage before awkwardly tapping on Sam's shoulder. “The Uber driver is getting a bit impatient.”

Sam pulled away, sniffling and nodded. “Thanks for everything, Cas.” He Gabe Cas a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek before he left, looking at Gabriel out the Uber window.

Castiel turned to Dean after Sam drove off, kissing his him lightly. “I’ll be home in an hour and thirty minutes or so, make sure to check on James at least twice.” He informed lovingly before grabbing his bag and jogging to the car.

Dean nodded and waved after him, swallowing thickly at the thought of being home alone with Gabe all day.

 

* * *

 

As soon as Castiel pulled from the driveway, Gabriel pushed Dean up against a wall with a determined look. “Are you sure? If we start now you have an hour and thirty minutes with this fine piece of ass.” He offered.

Deans cock twitched in his pants. “Gabriel, stop.” Dean tried to sound demanding, but his voice shook and he made no move to push the teen off.

Gabriel smirked and leaned forward, their lips an inch apart. “I know you want to, I feel your need. Come on, just kiss me.” He purred.

Dean let out a strangled whimper in his throat. “Gabe...” he whispered, pain obvious in his voice. He looked over to the living room and saw the picture of Cas and him at their graduation. “No.” He said firmly, pushing the younger boy off of him, regret filling him for a millisecond.

Gabriel snapped his fingers, suddenly appearing in what Cas told him was Dean's favorite lingerie outfit. The white one Cas used to always wear. “Dean, I know you want me, I see it in your eyes. You can’t hide it.”

Dean saw him and his eyes widened, his cock fully coming to life. “Gabe.” He gasped softly reaching out to touch him... no. He couldn’t, he  _ couldn’t. _ He stumbled back and went to the living room, plopping down on the couch, trying to breathe. 

What the fuck was going on with him? He never found Gabriel to be sexy until last night.

Gabriel appeared in Dean's lap, smirking. “I see that boner. Cmon, have a little taste.” He coaxed, his head falling back.

Dean squeezed his legs together, trying to get some friction on his aching cock. “Why are you doing this?” He whispered, close to submitting to him.

“I’ll tell you if you kiss me...” Gabriel hummed, biting his lip and running his hands over Dean’s shoulders. “Don’t tell me you don’t think I’m sexy right now.”

Deans breath caught. “Gabriel... you are...very attractive...but this is wrong. We both know it. You’re dating my  _ brother _ for Christ’s sakes! You’re my fiancée’s brother! Please... don’t do this.”

“Last offer, Dean-o. I’m a one time deal.” Gabriel said, slowly starting to stand up, sighing dramatically. “Oh well, I guess I can’t ride your cock like a starved man.”

Deans cock twitched, hard. Begging for Gabe’s attention. He raked his eyes over Gabe’s body a final time and looked away. “What was the point of that?”

“What do you mean, big boy?” Gabriel asked before leaning in, a smug look on his face. “Or should I say, Daddy?”

Yup. Dean was about to fucking cream his pants. 

“D-don’t say that, Gabriel.”

“What? Daddy? Do you like that?” Gabriel teased, biting his lip. “Touch me, Daddy. Last time I’ll beg.” He murmured seductively.

Dean got up from the couch and ran to his room, his breathing ragged. Fuck.  _ Fuck. _ He was hard and raging in his pants and Dean was sure if he even  _ touched _ his cock he’d cum all over himself.

Gabriel grinned. “Huh, maybe Cassie was right.” He hummed to himself. An hour later after subtly flirting with Dean, he smirked and leaned over. “Do you want to kiss me yet?”

Dean kept his eyes on the TV. “Let’s say I do kiss you. Then what? We fuck? Then what? We run away together?” He turned to Gabriel with a raised eyebrow.

Gabriel shrugged. “If you want to. I’ll do anything you want.” He purred, biting his lip and leaning closer so their lips were almost touching.

Dean thought of an idea, and he brought a hand up to Gabriel’s face, cupping the side of it softly. “You really want this, huh?”

“Mhm.” Gabriel hummed, leaning into the touch with a seductive look.

Dean leaned in and whispered to Gabriel. “Why don’t you go lie down on your bed, baby?”

Gabriel smirked and stood up, walking to his room and lying down patiently.

Dean took a deep breath and went over to Sam and Gabe’s room. He went over to Gabe and leaned down to whisper in his ear. “I’ll let you out once you stop trying to seduce me.” He whispered before he ran out, locking the door from the outside.

Gabriel appeared beside Dean with a raised eyebrow. “Funny. But I know you want me, you look even more turned on than you do with Cassie. He won’t mind, he probably has mentioned a threesome once or twice.”

Dean groaned and rubbed his eyes. “You know what?  _ Fuck off. _ Just because Sam left and you’re bored and horny, doesn’t mean you can pursue me, Gabriel. You’re dating my fucking brother.” Dean snapped.

Gabriel grinned and stepped back. “Wow, you've really put up a good fight. Maybe Cas was right.” He said in prideful surprise.

Dean raised an eyebrow. “The hell are you talking about?”

“Wanna know why Cas ran out of the diner all freaked out? Cause we had a talk. Yeah, maybe I made a few accusations, but Cas seemed sure you were loyal. Thought he’d wanna make sure, and he eventually agreed. Not that much.” Gabriel shrugged with a playful smirk, a cheeky look on his face.

Deans throat went dry. “So... it’s  _ not _ my fault that I had a wet dream about you?”

“Mmm, no, Cassie did that to start it up, I said I’d do the rest. But really, if you were completely loyal you probably wouldn’t have been so aroused by me at all.” Gabriel joked teasingly.

Dean raised an eyebrow. “I’m a fucking human. Not an angel like you guys. I see a naked body, I’m gonna get turned on.” Dean sounded a little offended.

“Nah, actually. The only person who should turn you on is my brother.” Gabriel said with a half-hearted glare. “But I won’t blame you, I’m goddamn sexy.” He prided. “Wanna get Cas back?”

Dean decided to let the topic drop. “Sure.”

“You gotta sexy friend? Preferably a guy, cause Cassie is 90% gay.” Gabriel joked.

Dean smirked and ran a hand through his hair, thinking. “Honestly, I can’t think of someone as hot as me.” He joked.

Gabriel snickered. “Wow. Cool it down, hotshot. Sure, you’re the only thing so far that can tickle Cassie’s fancy, but if you wanna make sure he’s loyal, you gotta find someone who’s his type. D'ya think you know his type?”

“I got someone perfect...” Dean said, already pulling out his phone to call him up.

“Okay, invite him over and make a plan, I won’t tell,” Gabriel promised, holding his hands up and sauntering off to his room.

Dean called him up and invited him over for drinks. “Yeah... I need a favor...”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LEAVE COMMENTS AND KUDOS! IT GIVES ME MOTIVATION TO POST MORE! 
> 
> I wanna start some challenges so...
> 
> Make some guesses on who Dean's calling, the winners get mentioned in the next chapter!
> 
> Go check out Flower Power, our new fic, you can find it on either one of our pages. Leave some comments and suggestions for what to do next!
> 
> We're writing up what you guys have been waiting for right now...make some guesses in the comments! Whoever gets it, I'll mention them in the chapter's title!


	52. Payback Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iceman12 and SamXCas4ever got the guess right! It was Benny.

Ten minutes later, Benny walked in with a grin. “Wow, nice place you got here.” He said smugly.

Dean grinned a little and hugged his old friend. “So... can ya do it?” He asked hopefully.

“Uh-huh, what do you want me to do? I don’t exactly know what flirting with the little nerdy guy would be.” Benny joked. “No offense.”

Dean bit his lip and thought. “He has a damn sensitive neck. Sensitive wrists. When I leave, just fucking talk filthy to him, touch him a little. If you touch him too much, I’ll snap your neck.”

“Duly noted,” Benny nodded. “How long do you wanna give him? I mean, I could do it once or twice, or for the whole day.” He explained, noting what Dean said.

“Whole day. That’s what he did to me.” Dean checked the time to see when Cas would be back

Benny nodded again and grinned. “Got it, partner. Let’s have a movie night.” He agreed. 

There was a car pulling up in the driveway, and Cas hopped from the car, gathering things from the back seat.

Dean's eyes widened and he shoved a beer into Benny’s hands. “Here. Go pretend like you’ve been in the living room for hours.” He went outside to greet Cas.

Castiel smiled, walking up and kissing his cheek. “Hey! How have you been?” He asked with a hopeful look. “Do anything fun while I was gone?”

Dean kissed him back. “Hey, Sweetheart. Yup. I invited Benny over for drinks. I hope that’s cool.”

Cas shrugged. “It’s fine with me. How are the kids?” He asked, walking inside and giving Benny a polite smile as he set his bag down on the table.

Dean had checked on them a couple times. With a boner from having a consistent lapful of Gabriel, but still. “They’re great.” He grinned and sat down, patting the spot next to him as football played on the tv.

Castiel snorted. “No way, I refuse to sit around and watch TV like a soccer dad.” He teased, kissing Dean’s jaw as he walked past. “I’m going to get changed into more comfortable clothes.”

Dean sighed, this was part of his plan! He stood up and went over to Cas. “Can you talk to Benny while I cook the burgers real quick?”

Cas paused halfway up the stairs and smiled. “Um, okay.” He said, turning and walking back downstairs, sitting down on the couch awkwardly. “So...um, how have you been, Benny?”

Dean went into the kitchen and got out the meat, while Benny slid closer to Cas.

“Hey.” 

Dean told him that Cas has a thing for masculinity, so Benny made his voice deep. Castiel raised an eyebrow and scooted over just an inch. “Hello, again.” He said, tilting his head. “Do you still date Andrea?”

Benny shook his head. “Nope.” He lied, looking Cas up and down hungrily.

Cas cleared his throat. “So, what team are you supporting?” He asked, pointing at the TV.

Benny snorted. “I know you don’t care about that, Sweetheart.” He leaned in and started kissing Cas' neck.

Castiel tensed up and quickly scooted over, a hand clapping over the wet kisses nervously. “H-Hey!” He yelped, clenching his jaw.

Benny smirked at him. “You’re meaning to tell me you’re loyal to Dean? For so long? After all he’s done to you?” Benny pulled his shirt up, revealing his toned abs, nicer than Deans. “Don’t you want a break, baby?”

Castiel looked away, pursing his lips. “No. Dean loves me. I love him.” He said firmly, standing and turning to the kitchen with a pissed off look.

Dean was in the kitchen, trying to flip a burger without burning himself. “Hey.” He saw Cas walk in.

“G-Get your friend on a leash!” Cas hissed, his eyes burning with anger before he marched off and went up to their room.

Dean quickly turned off the stove and followed him up. “What’s wrong?” He looked at Cas' pants to see if he had a boner.

Castiel turned around and crossed his arms nervously. “He just made a move on me! I don’t know what it is with all of your friends, but they all seem to flirt with me.” He rambled.

Dean ran a hand through his hair. “I’ll talk to him.” He decided not to say anything on the ‘all his friends hitting on him’ topic.

Cas nodded and smiled small. “Thank you, baby.” He murmured, kissing Dean’s jaw and walking into their room, stripping his shirt off and finding a hoodie, dropping his pants after as he gathered clothes to put on his naked body.

Dean was following him as licked his lips and watched closely. “Fuck, are you  _ trying _ to get me hard?”

Castiel smiled wide, biting his lip. “Later, as your reward for being a good boy.” He purred teasingly, grabbing sweatpants and pulling them on.

Dean chuckled and clutched Cas' ass before he went downstairs. “Ease up for a few minutes.” He told Benny. “But then go right back to it.”

Benny smirked and nodded.

A few minutes later, Cas walked back downstairs with James on his hip, walking into the kitchen. “Wanna help Daddy put the cheese on the patties?” He asked, setting the boy down.

Dean stayed in the living room with Benny, drinking beer as James giggled excitedly and helped Cas.

Cas laughed and handed James more cheese, helping him finish off before he grabbed a few more beers and walked over to Dean and Benny, handing Benny a beer and giving one to James. “Wanna hand it to Dada?”

“Thanks, Sweetheart.” Dean and Benny said at the same time, though Benny was talking to Cas and Dean was talking to his son.

Cas turned red and clenched his jaw. He suddenly had a stubborn look, kicking Benny in the shin as he walked back into the kitchen.

 

Benny let out a strangled yelp, earning a silently laugh from Dean. He chuckled and followed him in, telling Dean he was getting something from the fridge. “I like em feisty... “ he said lowly, grabbing Cas' ass the same way Dean did in their bedroom.

Castiel yelped and jerked back, holding his ass with an offended look. “Stop it!” He hissed. “I’m your best friend’s fiancée for god sake!”

“Can’t stop myself, cutie.” Benny purred, taking a step near him.

Cas whined and turned around, ignoring Benny stubbornly. He rummaged through the fridge, finding a soda that he could drink.

Benny licked his lips at the sight and went over, grinding his hard cock against Cas' sweet ass. “Fuck...”

Castiel shot up and yelped, freezing in place. “B-Benny, s-stop, I’m gonna marry Dean.” He stuttered, trying to explain to him. “This is wrong.”

Benny chuckled and started to kiss the back of Cas' neck. “Don’t worry about him, baby...” he slid his free hand down, palming Cas' crotch.

Cas tensed and squirmed, pushing Benny’s arms. “S-Stop it!” He whined, shivering at the kisses.

“Sweetheart, I know you like this...” Benny started to lavishly lick at Cas' neck, while grinding on him, smirking when Cas started to get hard.

Castiel moaned, almost sadly. “Benny...please, just stop? I don’t want anyone but Dean.” He rambled, stepping forward to the fridge to get away from the larger man.

Dean walked in at that moment, winking at Benny who stepped away. “Thanks.” He grinned, shaking his hand. “You can take a burger for Andrea if you want.”

“Thanks, brotha. I’ll leave you two alone.” Benny strolled out of the house, leaving Cas and Dean alone.

Castiel looked nervous and shocked, staring at the interaction. “Dean?” He asked hesitantly.

“You wanna explain, Cas?” Dean asked, walking towards him.

Cas’ eyes widened. “I-I wasn’t doing anything, I promise! He wouldn’t get off me.” He rambled desperately.

Dean felt like shit, watching Cas go along anxiously. “Cas, it’s fine. I know. Gabe helped me.”

Castiel frowned and hesitated. “Gabriel...Gabriel told me that he would flirt with you. Did he switch it around?” He asked hesitantly.

Dean looked away guiltily. “Uh... I kept pushing him away and he asked if I wanted to get you back.”

“That little...” Castiel breathed out in annoyance. “Gabriel!” He shouted, marching upstairs and bursting into his brother’s room.

Gabriel had a large grin on his face as he sat on his bed, expecting Cas and Dean.

Cas ran over and jumped on Gabriel, wrestling him flat to the bed. “You  _ asshole!” _ He yelped stubbornly.

Gabriel yelled and fought with his brother, while Dean stood in the background trying not to laugh. “Hey! It was your idea in the first place!”

“No! You’re the one who told me Dean would cheat on me again!” Cas argued, trying to pull Gabe into a headlock.

Gabriel choked, his hair flying everywhere before Dean decided to intervene. “Guys! Knock it off!” He said, going over and tugging them apart. “We can talk about this.”

Castiel grumbled and turned to Dean, kissing him with an angry passion before marching to his room. “Fuck all of you!” He yelled stubbornly.

Dean was stunned for a minute, before he chased after Cas, closing and kicking the door behind them.

Cas plopped on the bed and pouted. “Stupid little brothers. At least yours is smart.” He mumbled, rolling over and pulling a pillow over his head.

Dean chuckled and whipped his shirt off, getting into bed with Cas. “At least none of us cheated on each other?”

Cas nodded, smiling and rolling over, kissing Deans cheek. “Hello.” He murmured.

Dean grinned. “Hey, hot stuff.” He kissed Cas back, a hand slipping under Cas' shirt.

Cas giggled and arched into the touch. “Mmm, is someone horny?” He teased, lightly cupping Deans jaw.

Dean chuckled, peppering kisses onto Cas' face. “Take a wild guess.” His hard cock was poking into Cas' thigh.

Castiel smiled. “What would you like to do, then? Anything specific?” He asked, stroking Deans cheekbone fondly.

Dean shook his head. “Just wanna fuck you. Hold you. Love you.” Dean whispered in Cas' ear.

Cas moaned softly, leaning his head back and smiling. “Oh god yes, I would love that.” He whispered.

Dean chuckled in Cas' ear. “So would I, Sweetheart.” He pushed the blanket off of them so he could get an eyeful of Cas' body.

Castiel giggled and hummed, splaying out a bit. “Do you want this to be kinky or vanilla? One round or multiple?”

Dean leaned down and started kissing Cas' neck. “Kinky...” He murmured, his hands clutching Cas' cheeks.

Castiel moaned and arched up, grabbing Dean’s shoulders. “One round or multiple?” He asked again breathlessly.

Dean shrugged. “Until we get tired?” He offered, slowly going down to eat Cas out.

Cas groaned and looked up at the ceiling, biting his lip. “What are you gonna do?” He asked softly.

Dean smirked, and he climbed off the bed. “Can I blindfold you?” He asked, getting a tie from his drawer.

“Hell yeah.” Castiel laughed, getting comfortable. “We haven’t dabbled in bondage as much as I thought we would.”

Dean’s eyes widened and he grabbed a few more ties. “Can I tie you up?” He asked eagerly.

“Go for it,” Cas said teasingly, squirming in anticipation. “I love how adorable you are.”

Dean blushed and walked over, taking one of Cas' wrists, sucking it, before he tied it to a bedpost.

Castiel moaned, giving it a tug to confirm it was tied well enough. “God...you’re sexy.” He laughed out in awe. “I got lucky.”

Dean chuckled and went over, doing the same to the other wrist. “I appreciate it. But I never said you could talk.” He put a slight edge in his voice.

Cas bit his lip and let out a muffled mewl, squirming a bit. “Why don’t you ball gag me?” He teased, giving Dean an impatient look.

Dean chuckled. “Shit, I just might.” He finished tying Castiel up and went to search for a ball gag.

Castiel laughed and wiggled his hips playfully. “Mmm, if you don’t fuck me soon, I’m gonna go crazy.”

Dean chuckled. “I’m gonna fuck you so good, you’ll go crazy anyway.” He winked before he secured the gag around Cas' head. 

Castiel moaned and let his head loll to the side, rocking his hips. “Mph.” He grunted stubbornly, trying to get Dean to hurry.

Dean ignored him and started running his hands lavishly over Cas' lithe body. Castiel whined pathetically, his head falling back and his newly toned muscles tensing. He groaned out a muffled plead, arching into Deans touch. Dean moaned softly as he started to play with Cas' nipples, constantly swollen from breastfeeding. Cas gasped, pushing his chest up approvingly. He let his eyelids flutter closed, his hands curling into fists.

Dean kissed and sucked at Cas' pretty pink nipples, his plush lips wrapping around the nubs. “Don’t even know what to do first...”

Castiel let out a strangled groan, his eyelids fluttering open and his eyes lolling a big. He shuddered. The relief he felt was insane, not only was being gentle with his nipples, unlike his son, but he was giving him a pleasure he hadn’t felt in a while. The feeling of being taken care of. Dean pulled away after he felt his lips swell up a little. He raked his eyes over Cas' body and spread Cas' legs open a little. Cas slowly looked down, his eyes dazed with bliss. He bit on the ball gag slightly, spreading his legs more for Dean.

Dean got in between Cas' legs and smirked a little at the clenching hole, before he leaned forward, starting to slowly eat him out. Cas released a drawn-out moan, his head falling back again as he pushed his ass back against Dean’s face. That’s when the pleading started, but it was nonsensical around the big plastic ball in his mouth.

Dean chuckled when he heard Cas try to speak, and he didn’t go faster, stayed at the same, nice pace. Castiel let out a sob, his body trembling gently in need. He clutched at the ties, whimpering and whining to be untied, his back arching.

Dean slowly slid a finger in, working it in and out of Cas' hole. "Let me take care of you, okay?" He said softly.

Cas cried out, rolling his hips. His form flickered a bit like it did when he felt good, but he remained male.

Dean kissed and nipped at Cas’ soft, pale inner thighs as he went along until three slick fingers were pumping in and out of Cas' pretty pink hole. Castiel was a mess, the ball gag wet and his chest flushed red. He moaned in delight, his hips rocking and trembling whenever Dean would thrust his fingers at the right angle.

Dean pulled away and moaned, reaching down and stroking his cock. "Fuck, you're sexy." Dean's voice was hoarse as he picked his phone off the nightstand and started taking pictures. 

Cas smiled lazily, arching his back to show off his thoroughly sucked nipples, his legs spreading. “Mmmm.” He hummed, his eyes fluttering shut.

Dean moaned and made sure to cut Cas' face out of the picture. He had... plans. Still taking pictures, he took a picture of Castiel's slick hole, slightly open from fingering, and all the hickeys on his thighs and neck. "You wanna cum now, baby?"

Castiel nodded and let out a muffled moan, his hole clenching eagerly for Deans cock. He thought about turning into a girl, but it was Dean's choice since he was topping. Cas arched and squirmed about, trying to use his tongue to push the ball gag out.

Dean noticed Cas trying to take the ball gag out, and he quickly removed it. "You okay? Are you safewording?" He asked nervously.

“No. Do you want a girl or boy?” Castiel asked playfully, his voice hoarse already. “I’m so ready to get pounded. You have no idea how long it’s been since we’ve been this kinky.” He joked.

Dean let out a small sigh of relief and leaned down to kiss him tenderly. "I want you just the way you are. Unless you wanna be a girl. It's your choice." He stumbled over his words.

Cas smiled. “No, it’s up to you. Boy it is.” He said fondly, pressing a few more kisses to his lips.

Dean grinned and resecured the ball gag, kissing that, too, before he eagerly slid inside, moans tumbling from his lips. Castiel let out a strangled groan, his throwing his head back and curling his hands into fists.

Dean moaned as he recorded Cas' attempted moans, his cock pounding in and out of him. "Sexy fucking twink..." He growled out, his hand tight on Cas' waist.

Cas cried out and arched his back, his eyes rolling in pleasure at the quick pace. He came instantly, the lack of stimulation to his prostate recently making him sensitive.

Dean moaned as he watched Cas' cock twitch before it started spurting out thick white cum all over his chest, adding to the sweat.

Castiel choked up on a broken sob, surprise, and lust written all over his face when Dean didn’t show any signs of slowing down. He groaned around the gag, his stomach sucking in and his eyes blazing with the need to make Dean's cock bigger.

Dean let out a small gasp as he felt his cock swell up to 12 inches, and an inch thicker. "Fuck...little twink is gonna be gaping after this..." He grunted out, running his free hand over Cas' slick chest.

Castiel practically screamed in pleasure, shuddering and trembling, his hands clutching at the restraints as his cock twitched visibly.

"F-Fuck... gonna cum!" Dean choked out before he pulled out and covered Cas' hole and balls in his thick, white cum. Cas panted, moaning hazily and clenching around nothing, his eyes fluttering shut. “Mmmph.” He groaned around the ball gag.

Dean let out ragged breaths as he watched Cas' pink hole drip with cum. He turned the video off and leaned down, undoing the gag, looking at Cas with slightly concerned eyes. "You good?"

Castiel licked his lips before grinning. “That...was... _ so fucking hot!” _ He panted in awe. “Y-You have taken me that hard since 2005!”

Dean chuckled and flopped down next to him. "God... I love you." He leaned in and started to kiss Cas' jaw.

Cas let out a giggle, arching his neck so Dean had better access. “I love you too...I’m... _ wow.” _ He groaned breathlessly.

Dean grinned, his hand running over Cas' slick chest. "Maybe I should leave you tied up, hmm?"

Castiel hummed, pressing his chest up into Dean's hand. “Mmm, if you do, I’m gonna make you hard.”

Dean raised an eyebrow. "And how would you do that?" He challenged.

Cas smirked, snapping his fingers. “Mmm, now you’re never gonna be able to cum.” He joked smugly, settling back. “Sucks to be you.”

Dean's eyes widened, looking down at his hard cock. "You're bluffing..."

Castiel shrugged. “Jack off.” He suggested, closing his eyes and looking like he was going to go to sleep.

Dean hesitantly reached down and took his hard dick in his hand, starting to stroke himself. He felt the pleasure building, nothing felt different. "Fuck, I'm gonna cum already..." He breathed out.

Cas nodded. “You do that.” He said teasingly, smiling to himself.

Dean arched his back, his hand speeding up. Fuck... he could almost  _ taste _ his orgasm... "Cas!" He whined when it stayed out of his reach.

Castiel shrugged. “What?” He asked innocently, tilting his head as he opened his eyes.

"Let me cum!" Dean whined, bordering on begging as his cock turned a light red.

Cas hummed. “Nope. You doubted me.” He said smugly.

Deans breath was ragged. "Please!" Fuck... Dean could almost feel the orgasm ripping through his body. "Make my dick an inch long, turn me into a girl, whatever! Fuck, just... please let me cum!"

Castiel hummed, watching Dean jack off furiously. “No, I kinda like seeing you like this.” He said fondly, smiling with a smug look.

Dean arched his back off the bed, and desperately spit on his fingers and slid one into his hole, trying to fuck himself on it.

Cas laughed, watching in amusement. “Mmmhm, good luck.” He said, biting his lip.

“Please, Cas, fuck...” Dean kept repeating, and he slid another finger in, hissing softly, but moaning as he felt pleasure. Maybe he could cum like this?

Castiel sighed, bored. “Untie me?” He asked with puppy eyes.

Dean was way too out of it. “Fuck, let me cum and I will...” he murmured, sharp whines spilling from his mouth when he hit his prostate.

Cas grunted. “No! Lemme out if you’re just gonna jack off, I’ll let you cum.” He said shakily, his hands trembling slightly, itching with a need to grab a blunt.

Dean nodded and shakily stood, undoing all of Cas’s bonds. “Let me cum now.... _ please.” _ His voice was raw.

Castiel snapped his finger, letting the pressure around the base of Dean’s cock go before standing and summoning a blunt, putting it between his lips as he tried to light it.

Dean went over and eagerly looked at Cas, gesturing to his hard cock. Cas furrowed his brow. “What?” He asked in confusion, taking a drag from the blunt. “Want one?”

Dean put a hand on Cas’s waist. “No... I want you to take care of this for me...”

Castiel snorted. “And specify?” He teased, looking Dean over.

Dean rolled his eyes and went back over to the bed, grabbing a large, black dildo. Maybe he could fuck himself, lure Cas in?

Cas grinned, his eyes glinting smugly. He sauntered over, taking a drag from the blunt and blowing it out through his nose. “You want me to fuck you? Is that it?”

Deans cock twitched and he nodded, moaning as he pressed the fat head of the dildo to his tight hole, practically virgin. Castiel chuckled, watching with hungry eyes. “Deeper, big boy. Get yourself open for me.”

Dean swallowed and nodded, pushing it in more, groaning at the stretch, hissing a little. “Touch me... please...”

Cas leaned down and sucked a hickey on Dean’s jaw, running his hands along his sides.

Dean moaned and shivered softly, clenching around the thick dildo. “Cas... please, fuck me...”

Castiel let out a primal growl, taking another puff from the blunt before rolling his shoulders. “Take that out and get on your hands and knees.” He grumbled.

Dean swallowed thickly. “I-I wanna be able to see you.” He admitted shyly, pulling the dildo out of himself.

Castiel raised an eyebrow, blowing smoke from his nose before sneering. “Did I ask?” The slim boy asked. Dean whimpered and got onto his hands and knees, biting his lip. “I’m ready for you.”

Castiel chuckled to himself, sauntering over and kneeling behind him, grabbing the muscular globes of Deans ass. “Mmm, if I was bigger, I’d think you would be so  _ perfect _ to dominate.”

Dean moaned softly, then chuckled. “I don’t like being dominated  _ that _ much, Cas.”

“I think you do.” Castiel purred lowly, running his hand up Dean’s back and pressing his chest into the mattress. “I think you like being someone’s little bitch.”

Dean was 100% sure he didn’t, but he nodded, trying to calm himself down and loosen his hole for Cas.

Cas growled and snapped his fingers so he was lubed up, starting to press inside of Dean at a slow pace. “Someone’s tight, tell me how much you like it.”

Dean let out a shuddering whimper as he felt Castiel's hard cock press into his tight hole. “I-I like it...”

Castiel smirked. “Mmmhm, I know you do.” He hummed, running his slim hands along Deans sides and rocking his hips.

Dean whined. “S-Slower, Cas. Please...” he fisted his hands in the sheets and let his head hang, taking deep breaths.

Cas snorted. “Beg.” He grumbled, taking another drag from the blunt.

Dean swallowed his pride. “Please, please, Cas. Can you slow down for me? Please?”

Castiel hummed, his hips slowing to a gentle rock. “I’m gonna fuck you till you pass out.”

Dean swallowed thickly at that. “Thanks for slowing down...” He whispered, his arms already shaky.

Cas chuckled. “Yeah...you hurting? I can take the pain away.”

Dean quickly nodded. “Please, Cas... please take the pain away.”

Castiel laid a hand on Dean's lower back, his grace running through Deans body. Dean let out a groan of relief. “I love you...” he moaned aloud.

Cas grinned, rolling his hips and pinning Dean down. "Just keep moaning, big boy..." He purred

Dean squeaked a little, but clenched a little around Cas, trying to bring him as much pleasure as he could.

Castiel chuckled, pulling Deans hips closer before he started fucking into Dean steadily, smirking down at him. "C'mon, that's sad, you know I have stamina."

Dean whined softly, reaching down and starting to jerk his own cock, bringing himself pleasure, trying to ignore the alarm blaring in his head. Cas groaned under his breath, angling his hips downwards so his cock butted against Deans prostate with each thrust. Dean screamed and came instantly, not prepared for the immense pleasure that raked through his body.

Castiel laughed, wrapping his arms under Dean’s and hoisting him up, fucking into him as fast as he could. "That's how you make me feel, every time." He purred hungrily, using his grace to keep Dean from running. Dean was writhing, and a tear dripped down his face at the over stimulation. 

Fuck, it was so so good... 

“Cas!” He weakly tried to pull away.

Cas hummed. “Mmm, had enough?” He teased, giving a sharp thrust of his hips before rocking his cock in and out of Dean’s tight channel, showing no intention of slowing down.

Deans chest heaved. "Please! It hurts!" He gasped, his cock starting to harden again, the strain overwhelming on his body.

Castiel smirked and pulled out, watching Dean with a smug expression. “Wouldn’t want to hurt my little boy, you haven’t had enough to feel good the second time, have you?” He teased fondly.

Dean was panting raggedly. "Fuck, Cas... no more, please..."

Cas chuckled, biting his lip as his eyes became a little less drug fogged. “Girl or boy?” He asked simply.

Dean raised an eyebrow, confused. "What?"

“I’m gonna ride your face, girl or boy.” Castiel hummed smugly, the blunt disappearing from his hand.

Dean shrugged. "Whatever you want..." He reached down and groaned as he touched his aching cock.

Cas glared, watching Deans hand suddenly pin itself to the bed. “Decide.” He stated.

Dean let out a whimper. "Girl." He squeaked out, biting his lip.

Castiel smirked and purred, his body glowing. His body morphed into a feminine curve. “Do you like it?” She asked, running her hands over her breasts.

Dean nodded, his mouth dry. "Of course, baby..." He started to reach towards her breasts.

Cas hummed, pressing into the touch. “Mmm?” She murmured, every touch of Dean’s hands clearing the fog in her brain.

Dean leaned forward and trapper her lips in a deep kiss, moaning softly.

Castiel moaned back, her hands cupping Deans face. “Did I hurt you?” She whispered worriedly, crawling on top of him.

Dean shook his head. “No, baby...” he lied a little.

Cas glared. “Don’t lie to me.” She warned, sadness distant in her eyes. “I’m sorry if I did...”

Dean shook his head again. “Don’t worry about it, baby...” he ducked down to lick at her pussy.

Castiel opened her mouth to protest, but she moaned instead, her head falling back. “Oh god...” She whispered, closing her eyes before she realized what Dean was doing. “Dean Winchester. Answer me.”

Dean sighed softly. “It hurt a little, but only because I’m always a top. Don’t worry about it.”

Cas looked sad, stroking Dean’s hair. “I’m sorry...I don’t know why I did that.” She murmured, staring at him with solemn eyes.

Dean shook his head. “Please stop beating yourself up, Cas. It’s fine, I promise.”

Castiel whined. “I’m still sorry.” She whispered, pulling off of Deans face and scooting down. “I’ll suck you off.”

Dean chuckled. “I’m cool with that.” He smirked.

Cas nodded, taking Deans cock and wrapping her lips around it, bobbing her head. Dean moaned, and his hands immediately went down to her hair, tangling his fingers in it. Castiel hollowed her cheeks, looking up at him with round eyes and sucking. Dean tugged gently, unsure of what to do with his hands. 

“Fuck, you’re fucking hot....”

Castiel giggled, licking broad stripes and sucking on the head. “Yeah? Anything else you want?”

Dean moaned softly and shook his head. “Fuck... just, fuck, keep going...”

Castiel nodded, eager to please her fiancée. She engulfed Dean as far as she could, suckling on his length in small movements. Dean arched his back and started to writhe on the bed. “Fuck, I’m close...”

Castiel got on her knees, her mouth never leaving Dean’s cock un-worshipped. She canted her round ass for Dean to see, bobbing her head and running her hands along her breasts tantalizingly.

Dean moaned loudly, running a hand through his own hair. “Can I cum in your mouth?” He was basically begging, his stomach clenched.

Cas moaned at the sight, her eyes round and lustful as she nodded. Dean was still thin from the whole separation incident, but you could see his former abs just beneath the surface, his debauched expression making Cas’ heart leap.

Dean groaned and thrust his hips up a little, cumming in her mouth, panting. “Oh fuck, fuck fuck fuck....” He panted out, clutching the bedsheets.

Castiel moaned, sucking in slow motions. She pulled back, swallowing with a smug look. “Mmm, I’m guessing you’re done for the night?”

Dean ran a hand over his face and nodded. “Yeah... I’m done for the night...” he raised an eyebrow. “Are you?”

Castiel nodded awkwardly. “Yeah, I guess?” She said, rubbing the back of her neck. “I could just go get off without you, but that would be weird.”

Dean sat up. “Or I could eat you out?” He smirked, adjusting them so he was on top of her.

Castiel’s face flushed. “Um...not that I don’t like it, but only if you’re up for it.” She said breathlessly, already getting wetter at the thought.

Dean winked and started kissing his way down, his hands roaming her body freely. Cas stared at the ceiling, taking deep breaths as she waited in anticipation, mewling at a few of the kisses to her sensitive spots. Dean drew it out, slowly kissing at her clit, blowing air at it, making sure to tease.

Cas gasped, her hips jerking. “O-Oh screw you...” She said with a laugh, nudging Dean by closing her thighs around his head.

Dean smirked and proceeded to slowly eat her out, loving the moans he drew from her. Castiel bit her lip and whined, grabbing handfuls of Dean’s hair. “Ungh...” She shivered lightly.

Dean hissed slightly at the feeling of his hair being torn out, but he continued to flick his tongue against the slick folds. Castiel whined, letting go when she realized she was holding on too tight. She tried to reach between her legs and help Dean out, moaning appreciatively at his efforts.

Dean looked up at her, bright green eyes standing out in the dark. “My good girl gonna cum soon, huh?” He murmured softly.

Cas laughed breathlessly. “Mmm, maybe.” She teased. “Those little flicks are pretty comforting, but not mind-blowing.” The smug look on her face said a million words.

Dean raised an eyebrow, and leaned in, putting in ten times more effort to make her lose her mind. When Deans' tongue plunged inside her, she cried out, her eyes wide and lustful.  _ “Dean!” _ She wailed.

Dean chuckled and kept going, her slick was all over his mouth and chin, and there was no place he’d rather be than right fucking there, yanked between her legs and burying his tongue inside her. Castiel panted and squirmed, looking down at him with round eyes. “Are you hard yet?” She asked breathlessly, smiling playfully.

Dean nodded, reaching down to tug at his hard cock. Cas bit her lip and gently reached down, taking his chin and pulling him up slowly. “Make love to me?” She breathed. “Then we can go to sleep.”

Dean nodded, climbing up and rolling a condom on, before slipping into her with ease. “I love you, baby...”

Castiel gasped at the quick transition, her hands going up to hold his jaw. “I love you too... so much...” She whispered, spreading her legs and pulling him closer.

Dean moaned shakily into her mouth. “Couldn’t do anything without you...” he started to roll his hips inside of her.

Cas let out a moan back, the only sound in the room was the noises they made and the slick sounds of Deans cock. She clutched a hand onto his hair, running it through the spikes as she let out a whine, trying to deepen the kiss.

“Fuck, fuck, baby, fuck...” Dean kept whispering over and over as he got closer to his impending orgasm.

Castiel caught his lips again, rolling her hips desperately in an attempt to catch up, her gasps and pants muffled into Dean's mouth.

Dean reached down and started to rub her clit, swallowing her moans, his hips snapping in and out of her. “Mmm, you love that, hmm?”

Cas cried out against his lips and fell back against the bed, her eyelids fluttering and her lips parting. “Y-Yes! M-More, almost there.” She gasped as she grabbed his hair and tugged him back into a passionate kiss, trying to help Dean along by hitching her legs higher and opening her legs up.

Dean practically rolled his eyes back as he came in her. “Fuck, please please please...” He wasn’t even sure what he was begging for, all he knew was that he was thrusting rapidly into Castiel, rubbing where he thought her clit was. Castiel normally wouldn’t have cum that quickly, but watching Dean's eyes roll back half-way as he pleaded, still trying to get her off even though he was cumming. It reminded her that Dean still cared about her well being. Cas shuddered and let her head fall back, her jaw dropping open with a moaning cry as she came right after him, clenching and rippling around him the more he rubbed her clit.

Dean yelped as he was overstimulated by her shifting walls. “I fucking love you...” He panted out, collapsing by her.

Cas’ legs flopped to the sides, her eyes round. Her chest rose and fell slowly, and she looked over at Dean. “I love you too.” She grinned, laughing gleefully and rolling over, kissing Dean nice and slow. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LEAVE COMMENTS AND KUDOS AND SUGGESTIONS FOR FUTURE EVENTS!
> 
> New Challenge: Next chapter is the biggest thing to happen to them yet. I'll put you in the next chapter's notes if you can guess what! And if you can guess what colors and types of clothes they will be wearing, that's extra :)


	53. Chapter 53, It's Time For A Wedding!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M FUCKING SHOOK HOW MATTY_REYLO_SHIPPER GUESSED EXACTLY WHAT THE FUCK WE ALREADY WROTE.

Sam chuckled as he tried to wedge Alex’s arms into his little tux, waiting for Dean to come out of his dressing room. “Hurry up, man! The reception starts in thirty minutes!”

Dean ran out, his expensive tux practically crying at how much Dean was pulling at the seams. “Fuck, yeah, I know.” He stressfully ran a hand through his hair, effectively messing up almost an hours work.

Sam looked up and frowned. “Hey! Hey! You okay?” He asked, setting the little baby down next to the other children as James and Claire growled at each other. They wrestled for a snack, Jack and Alex just crawling around curiously in their own little tuxedos. Dean nodded, his eyes bloodshot and wild. He’d been up since 4 am, getting ready for his wedding. His wedding. HIS FUCKING WEDDING.

Sam sighed. “Calm down, Dean. All you gotta do is say your vows, then you two get slammed and party all night before going to bed. Then two days later you go away on vacation for a week and fuck all the time on a private beach owned by Cas’ dad. It’ll be fine.” He said with slight amusement.

Dean couldn’t even appreciate Sams sarcasm at the moment. “But what if I fuck up, Sam?”

“Dean, it’s fine. It’s not even that big of a wedding. It’s just our friends and close family.” Sam said softly. “Most you could get is that little snorting laugh Cas does sometimes when you make a fool out of yourself. Like when you guys were planning the cake and you knocked it over on yourself? I still have that on video.”

Dean groaned softly. “I don’t think you had to bring that up.” He said, but his tone was sarcastic. A little bit of old Dean was coming back.

Sam smirked. “Yeah, I did.” He said. “Now, let’s fix your hair and your suit, then help me get your kids in the front row without ruining the whole ceremony.” He joked, walking over and grabbing a comb, helping Dean put his hair back in the neat side part.

Dean took a deep breath and grinned at Sam. “Thanks, kid. You gonna give me makeup now?” He joked, his face falling when he was handed a small bag of tubes and brushes.

“Good idea, your stress-induced dark circles are giving me a headache. Get working while I fix your suit, you buttoned everything wrong.”

Dean grumbled and started smearing shit on his face, copying what he saw Cas do what he did his makeup.

Once Sam finished, he snorted and took a brush, helping Dean in blending it a bit more. They weren’t good at it, but after another ten minutes, he managed to hide the dark circles without looking obvious. “Okay, you gotta get out there in like fifteen minutes. Is Cas waiting or walking?”

“Gabe’s walking with him,” Dean said, examining himself in the mirror.

 

* * *

 

Speaking of Gabe, he was currently trying to coax Cas out of the dressing room. “What did you wear, Cas? Dress or suit?” No one knew which one Cas was wearing.

Castiel sighed. “I don’t know! I have twenty minutes!” Castiel blurted out, pacing nervously. “Should I wear makeup and a dress? Does Dean like that? Or should I just wear the tux and style my hair? D-Deans probably already out there with the kids.” He groaned, not knowing how much both of them procrastinated in getting ready.

Gabe ran a hand through his short hair, which was hanging free around his face. No way was he letting anyone come NEAR him with hairspray. “This is  _ your _ day, Cas. What do you want more? Like, honestly?”

Castiel ran a hand through his hair, messing it up even more into his crazy sex hair. “Um...tux. The white one. Dean and I refuse to twin unless it’s purposeful.” He said shyly, going to the tux and jogging to the dressing room after.

Gabriel sighed as he watched Castiel's hair get fucked up again. “Sounds cool.” He nodded. 

Cas walked out with five minutes to spare, his tux on nice and smooth, his black shoes matching his hair’s dark color in contrast to all the white. He smiled and looked in the mirror, fixing his hair up just a little bit. “Is this okay?”

Gabriel nodded, before he smirked a little, gesturing to the makeup laid out on the table. “You gonna pretty yourself up?”

Cas sighed and cracked his knuckles. “Let’s hope my high school days come back to me.” He said before quickly picking up a brush. 

 

* * *

 

Sam grinned and watched Dean from the front row, giving him a thumbs up. Bobby was standing at the podium and holding a bible. It wasn’t going to be that traditional, but Cas wanted it to at least be a little less... Winchester-y.

Dean was standing at the altar, nervously tapping his foot as the music swelled and Castiel was led down the aisle by Gabriel.

Castiel shyly kept his head down, and Bobby glanced at Dean, who was obviously too nervous to even look up yet. “Boy...you better look at your husband and smile nice and pretty before I beat your ass where you stand. I’m not standing up here for longer than ten minutes for nothin’.” Bobby whispered in warning. 

It was half-hearted, but still.

Dean flushed and nervously looked up, his jaw dropping when he saw Castiel walking down the aisle in a white tuxedo.

Cas glanced up and saw Dean’s gawking stare. Now  _ that _ made him smirk and stand taller. Nothing gave him more confidence than when Dean was just brain dead when he looked at Cas. Castiel threw a playful wink at him before shyly waving to his kids as he walked past, smiling when they all giggled and squealed. Cas slowly walked up to stand with Dean, turning to face him.

“Y-you look b-beautiful.” Dean stammered out, reaching out to cup Cas’ cheek before bringing his hand back. “I don’t know if that’s allowed.”

Cas laughed and took his hand, kissing the palm and guiding it back to Dean’s side. “I’ve never liked following the rules, wouldn’t you say?” He teased, his eyes gleaming. Bobby cleared his throat. “No sex references. It’s like Dean’s fourteen all over again.” He scoffed. Cas laughed and his eyes crinkled at the sides.

Dean rolled his eyes and blushed as the audience laughed, but Bobby patted him on the shoulder before he started to read his speech.

Castiel stared up into Dean's eyes with his own round ones, trying not to tear up when he realized how far they’d come. “Do you take Dean Henry Winchester to be your husband? In sickness and in health? Idjit or himself in all his wholehearted glory?” Bobby asked, smiling as he changed the lines around. Cas finally felt a tear fall, and he sniffled, laughing as he wiped his tears away timidly. “I do.” He croaked, dying to just take Dean's hand in his.

Dean bit his lip, hard, and looked up to the sky, trying to keep tears from falling, but they did anyway. “Do you take Castiel James Novak to be your husband, Dean? In sickness and in health? Being a dumbass, or as wise as men?” Dean nodded, more tears streaming down his face. “I do.” He choked out.

Cas shot a fond glare at Bobby and heard the crowd coo before he turned to look. He practically melted at the sight of his little boy toddling down the aisle with their rings on Cas’ folded tan sweater.

Dean cooed softly and leaned down, ruffling James’s hair, and picking up Cas’s ring, to slip onto his husband's finger. 

Castiel beamed, scooting closer as he watched Dean slide the simple ring onto his finger. He gently took the ring and kneeled down, kissing James’ forehead before he pointed to Sam and Gabriel to guide him. He stood back up and took Dean's hand, sliding the ring onto Dean’s finger before he kissed it lightly. “By the name of...anything holy I guess, and all the power I got, I proclaim you husband and husband,” Bobby stated fondly, closing his bible.

Deans breath hitched and he leaned forward, trapping Cas’s lips in a deep kiss, his hands clutching his  _ husband’s _ hips. He almost giggled at the thought of Cas being his official husband.

Castiel gasped, arching against Dean as he kissed back, cupping Dean’s jaw and slowly wrapping his arms around his neck. The crowd cheered and hollered, and in the middle of Deans side of the church was Benny and Michael. But what shocked him the most was Balthazar sitting on Cas’ side, cheering him on just like he used to before he moved. Cas hummed and kissed Dean tenderly a few more times, not wanting to let go quite yet.

Dean forced himself to pull away. He didn’t want to make his guests uncomfortable by a make-out session. “I love you so much.” He whispered into Cas’s ear.

Cas was so happy, he just beamed and nodded, kissing Dean’s jaw once before he pulled back and leaned their foreheads together. “I love you too, Dean.” He whispered.

Dean smiled, beaming, as he felt the true connection that they always shared. The experience was almost surreal, which was broken by Benny’s and Michael's girlfriends’ chanting, “Throw the bouquet!”

Castiel giggled and kissed Dean’s forehead. He pulled back just enough to take the bouquet from Bobby and holding it high. He turned like he was about to toss it. 

But that’s when things got interesting.

He just turned back around and walked down the steps, handing the bouquet to Sam and walking back to Dean, taking his hand.

Everyone in the crowd was confused, especially Sam, but all that changed when Gabriel approached him, slowly getting down on one knee. “Sam...” He started, pulling a small ring box out of his pocket. “You are the most amazing thing to ever happen to me. You’re a ray of sunshine in my life, and I’ve known that you were the one for me. The day I met you, I didn’t know when, or how, but I knew we were meant to be together...”

Sam was shocked, his jaw dropping a bit. He watched Gabriel in awe and shyly rubbed the back of his neck, smiling like a goofball and letting him continue.

Gabe blushed a little, grinning at the shy way Sam was acting. “I love you, Samuel Winchester. I loved you when we were in middle school, I loved you when we had those dumb fights. I love you now, and I’ll love you forever.” Gabriel promised, looking up at Sam with hopeful eyes.

Sam wondered when Gabriel was ever going to ask the big question. But then he realized his boyfriend was too thick-skulled sometimes to realize that. “If you mean will I marry you, the answer is yes.” Sam teased fondly, holding his arms out for a hug.

Gabriel groaned. “I’m a fucking imbecile. I didn’t even ask the question.”

Sam laughed and quickly got down on his knees and pulled Gabriel into a hug, kissing him lovingly before he looked down at the ring, holding out his hand with a grin. The crowd cheered once more, but Cas was cheering the loudest, smiling and clapping eagerly.

Gabe let a tear slip out as he held Sam close to him, pulling back only to kiss him deeply, Dean was watching with wide eyes. “Was this a planned thing?” He asked Cas.

Castiel shrugged and smirked. “Maybe, maybe not. Now you’re twenty-four, so be quiet.” He teased, kissing him on the cheek. “Wanna sneak out while they’re focused on Gabriel and Sam so we can get the first beers?”

“I knew I married the right person.” Dean chuckled and grabbed Cas’ hand as they ran to the entrance, all of the attention on the two teens held in a tight embrace.

Castiel laughed and ran along with him, nudging his side. Sam stopped kissing Gabriel after a few minutes when the crowd died down, excitedly cupping his cheek. “Is this serious?” He breathed out.

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Nope. It’s a fucking prank.” He said sarcastically, leaning in to kiss Sam again. “Of course it’s serious, Sam. I love you. I wanna marry you.”

Bobby smiled at the two. “Well then! Let’s celebrate the happy Winchester couples!” Cas wouldn’t admit it, but he’d so let Gabe use their wedding night bed, he understood how he and Dean had sex right after. Castiel nudged Dean and smiled. “It’s like watching mini us.”

Dean pulled Castiel closer to him. “It really is...” he breathed out, kissing Castiel again. “I love you, goddammit....”

Cas kissed him back, arching into him and leaning back on the arm around his waist. “I love you too...” He whispered, nuzzling their noses together. “Did you see my makeup?”

Dean nodded, reaching up and touching Cas’s lips, his finger coming back more glossy than usual. “You should do my makeup sometime. I wanna be pretty.” He pouted.

Castiel laughed and smiled. “I will. But you’ll have to pay me somehow.” He teased as he leaned forward and licked Dean’s thumb lightly, his eyes playful. “Let’s get food.” He said, watching people flood the dining hall.

“I’m gonna have to fuckin’ wrestle your brother for a goddamn bacon cheeseburger,” Dean growled, walking in with Cas.

Cas snorted. “I wanna see that.” He joked, watching his brother pile cheeseburgers onto his plate while Sam scoffed in amusement.

Dean ruffled Gabe’s hair and snatched a burger, flipping him off with a smirk before he grabbed another, heading back to Cas. “Here.” He handed him one.

Castiel laughed, kissing his forehead. “Thank you.” He whispered, taking Dean’s hand and walking to the table. He was nervous for the toast, but he also didn’t know if he was supposed to give one or if someone else was.

Dean pulled out the chair for Cas, plopping down next to him. “Do you know who’s supposed to go first? With the whole toast thing?” He took an obnoxiously large bite of his burger.

Castiel watched Dean with a chiding look. “I’d say you could, since I’m not good in social situations, but I can tell you’re making love to that burger with your goddamn mouth.” He teased. “You’re such a salad tosser.”

“What does that even fuckin' mean?” Dean asked, chugging some champagne, making a face at it.

Cas smirked. “Look it up. I’ll give a toast.” He said, straightening his suit as he waited for everyone to sit down.

Dean did look up  _ salad tosser. _ “Hell yeah, I’m a salad tosser. I’ll even show you what a fuckin’ salad tosser is good at later tonight.” He smirked, waiting for Cas to start his speech.

Castiel laughed and turned pink. “Let’s toss some salads later then.” He joked, winking and moving to stand up, but Sam beat him to it. “May I have everyone’s attention please?” The man asked, smiling and running a hand through his hair.

Dean raised an eyebrow at his little brother, but he sat back, an arm around Cas. “If he says something dumb, am I allowed to throw something?”

“No...” Cas scolded quietly. “It’s typical for a sibling of the couple to give a speech.” He reminded. “Or the groom, but in this case, it’s either. We should do that bride and groom going through their hotel room door thing.” He whispered. Sam smiled and nodded to the group of people. “As you know, our Winchester family has been growing through the years.”

Dean nodded and decided to stay quiet. He really was eager to hear Sam’s speech.

“When Dean first met Cas, it didn’t take a genius to know that Cas was a Winchester.” Sam looked at Cas, smiling small. “Dean may be a pain in the ass sometimes, but you’re a Winchester, now and always, and we Winchesters just give Dean a swat and keep moving.” Sam teasingly winked at Dean. “Thank you, for taking care of my brother from the time y’all first met, through high school, and now, fresh out of college, and a Masters Degree in your hand. You never stopped loving him, and that is someone Dean truly deserves. You keep him grounded. I don’t see a better match for my older brother.” Sam said sincerely, and Cas teared up a bit, clenching his jaw and smiling, turning to kiss Dean’s cheek. “Thank you.”

Dean couldn’t help but take Cas’s hand and squeeze it, biting his lip so he would cry. “That’s my Sammy.” He whispered, pride swelling up in him.

Castiel giggled and kissed him tenderly, cupping his face as the guests cheered and Sam sat back down.

Gabe stood up and pretended that Sam’s applause was for him. “Settle down!” He smirked, drinking from his champagne, and Dean decided to ignore that Gabe was underage. “I’ve known Dean for a while, and he’s been a dick for most of his life.” Gabe started out bluntly. “But, he was a grower, not a shower, and what do you know? He’s a good person now. Almost like Cas has some weird angelic powers.” Gabe smirked over at them.

Castiel laughed and wiggled his eyebrows. “Just admit I suck dick better!” He called. The crowd laughed and Cas settled back against Dean smugly.

Dean laughed, and pulled Cas a little closer, flipping Gabe off. “Dean, I’m sure you have better things to do with those fingers,” Gabriel grumbled at him, to which the crowd laughed. “Anyways, what I’m trying to say is... I’m proud of you guys, I am. You’ve managed to make each other better people. I can’t imagine you guys with anyone else.”

Castiel smiled and bit his lip, holding Dean's hands lovingly. He raised his glass along with everyone else, pulling Dean into a soft kiss as he hummed. “I love you.” He whispered.

Dean grinned and kissed him back. “I love you too....” he whispered back, taking Cas’s hand and kissing the back of it.

Cas smiled fondly and kissed his forehead before he turned and started eating, chatting with Deans friends and their extended family that were at their table, smiling when he saw Charlie playing with their kids in the back. Dean decided to put his head down for a minute, and ended up fucking falling asleep, exhausted. Castiel turned to ask Dean something, and the table frowned. He slowly nudged him, his smile falling when Dean snorted out a loud snore in his sleep. 

Seriously? On their wedding day?  _ During _ their wedding? 

Cas folded his napkin and tossed it on the table next to his food, upset, standing up and marching away to his kids despite Sam and Gabriel asking him to stay. He plopped down next to them and sighed, rubbing his eyes. “Fucking husbands.” He muttered in a complaint, which made Charlie laugh. 

“Dean’s a handful, isn’t he?” She joked.

Gabriel noticed and went over to Dean, huffing and rolling his eyes. “Wake the fuck up.” He roughly shoved Dean, almost personally offended. 

“Cas?!” Dean asked, startled, blearily blinking.

Sam clenched his jaw at how awkwardly silent it had gotten since Cas left. “Dude...you fell asleep face first on the table...” He explained slowly.

Dean rubbed his face and stood. “Where’s Cas?” He yawned, looking around.

“He walked out, man,” Sam muttered, rubbing his eyes. Someone coughed, and a pin could’ve dropped audibly on the tile floor. 

Finally, someone spoke up. 

“This is so fucking awkward...” Benny muttered, standing up and rubbing the back of his neck.

Deans heart dropped. 

In his opinion, it wasn’t a big deal that he fell asleep. But his opinion didn’t matter. “Please hold for a second!” He said to the crowd, then ran out also, looking for Cas.

Castiel was out in the hall with Charlie and the kids, pretending to dance with them as they giggled hysterically. The man laughed and picked Claire up, spinning in a circle before he put her down and started wiggling his hips and turning around, copying his sons.

Dean ran up to Castiel. “Cas, baby, hey..” he put a hand on Cas’s shoulder.

Castiel sighed and stood up, smiling awkwardly. “Hey...you slept well.” He joked.

Dean grinned. “Yeah... sorry about that. Long day.” He rubbed the back of his neck.

Cas nodded. “It’s okay, I know.” He said, glancing down. “I was just a little shocked since it’s our wedding day and stuff...it’ll be okay, though.”

Dean bit his lip. “Yeah…” He didn’t really know what to say, so he just leaned down and picked Alex up.

Castiel awkwardly shifted. “You should drink some coffee. It will help. I hope it was because you’re tired, and not because you’re bored.” He tried to joke, rubbing the back of his neck.

Dean grinned a little. “I could never be bored. It’s our wedding day.” He said sincerely, kissing Cas on the cheek.

Cas smiled, melting lovingly and sighing. “Stop flirting. I’m supposed to be scolding you.” He teased.

Dean put Alex down and moved closer to Castiel. “My husband...” he hummed gently, folding his hands around Cas’ hips.

Castiel bit his lip, leaning into Dean's body as he smiled at him. “Mmm...I love you...you were adorably nervous during our vows.” He whispered fondly, kissing him gently on the lips.

Dean rolled his eyes. “Yeah, because I’m an illiterate asshole, and then you busted out beautiful, poetic words like you always do.”

Cas hummed, kissing his forehead. “Shh...let me love you.” He whispered, cupping his jaw. “Do you want to get back to the party? Or should we rent another room since Gabriel and Sam went to our suite?”

Dean cringed a little. “They’re having sex on our bed...” he pouted, looking at Cas. “Why aren’t they in their own room? We paid extra for the suite!”

Cas shrugged. “They’re going over there now. If you wanna beat them and tell em to get the other room, we have to go now.” He teased fondly. “Unless you want to spend our wedding night on a twin sized bed instead of a king-sized one.”

Dean rubbed his eyes. “Let em live. We can go back to the party for an hour, and just rent out another suite.” He leaned down again to hold Alex and James’ hand. “You guys ready to go take pictures?”

Cas raised an eyebrow. “Another suite will cost a whole week’s paycheck.” He reminded.

Alex and James giggled as they stood up, and Claire and Jack smiled. “I wanna take a photo!” James said eagerly, tugging his father’s hand.

Dean rubbed his eyes. “On one hand, it’s our fucking wedding night, we should be able to make love in our suite. On the other hand, Sammy and Gabe are teens, and they’re, like, madly in love, and they deserve the best....” Dean rubbed his eyes, smearing makeup.

Castiel smiled and laughed. “Yeah, well. This is our wedding night, it ends after. They get their own wedding night.” He offered, frowning when he saw how tired Dean was. “Dean...are you alright?” He asked worriedly, pulling him to the side as the kids watched with tilted heads.

Dean nodded. “Yeah.” He grinned. “It just feels fucking surreal. Now. Let’s go and kick some teens out of our suite.” He smiled devilishly.

Cas hesitated before he sighed and smiled, nodding. “Let’s go.” He said, looking back at Charlie to make sure she had the kids. When she grinned and gave a thumbs up, Cas grabbed Dean’s hand and ran to their suite, laughing happily.

Dean rolled right in, covering his eyes. “Put your fucking clothes back on, we’re kickin’ you out!” 

Sam froze, in the middle of shoving off Gabe’s pants. “Deaaan! Cmon! That’s not fair!” Sam complained with puppy eyes.

It was almost like it was a comedy movie. Castiel laughed and hid his face in Dean’s back so he didn’t see.

Dean chuckled. “Don’t care. Get dressed.” He was grinning, and he opened his eyes when he heard them grumbling, and clothes being put back on. “Better not wrinkle that fuckin’ suit, Sammy, it’s a rental.”

Sam scoffed and flipped Dean off as he carried Gabriel out the door, slamming it grumpily behind him. 

Cas laughed and looked around the room with round eyes. “This is amazing...” he breathed.

Dean nodded and took out his phone, texting Benny that he and Cas made up and that people could go to their hotel rooms for the night. Tomorrow they would take pictures and practice the family traditions and celebrations. Dean looked up. “I see something even more amazing...” he looked over at Cas and winked.

Castiel scoffed and went over, cupping Dean’s jaw with soft eyes. “That line is getting old, Winchester.” He whispered fondly.

Dean dropped his phone, practically melting in Cas’ hands. “You’re breathtaking.” He didn’t know why, but the reality of his life was hitting him, and he couldn’t be happier.

Cas smiled shyly and leaned their foreheads together, closing his eyes gently. “And you’re wonderful...”

Dean’s hands found their way to Cas’ waist, and they stayed there for a moment, just... being. Castiel listened to the sound of Dean’s breathing, the way both of theirs got louder as the air became passionate and loving. A minute or two later, Cas kissed Dean slowly, smiling against his lips. Dean grinned, kissing him back, trying to pour his passion into the gesture. 

“I love you. So much. I fuckin need you, Cas...”

Cas giggled and happily wrapped his arms around Deans neck. “I love you too.” He whispered, his hands trailing down to Dean’s suit, popping the first button open.

Dean moaned softly. For some reason, everything felt so much more intense. “Did you turn me into a girl?” He teased Cas, a little breathlessly, running his hands over Cas’ ass.

Cas smiled. “Do you want to be?” He asked softly, kissing Dean’s neck and pushing back into the touch, slowly sliding the suit jacket off his back.

Dean shivered, feeling Cas’s lithe fingers maneuver their way down his back. “What if we were both girls, hmm? Would that ruin my fragile masculinity?” He joked, putting his fingers in Cas’s belt loops and pulling him closer.

Castiel smirked. “No, it wouldn’t.” He said lowly, his hands going for Deans shirt. “Now strip.”

Dean chuckled. “In a sexy way?”

Cas laughed. “Any way you want.” He teased before he sat on the bed and watched.

Dean slowly unbuttoned his shirt, moaning softly as he ran his hands over his muscled chest, his eyes closed as he basked in pleasure. “Want you, Cas...” he reached down, massaging his bulge.

Cas bit his lip, shifting to relieve pressure on his own boner as he smiled lovingly. “I want you too..” He breathed out.

Dean kicked off his pants, his hard cock standing erect. Walking over, he straddled Cas. “I love you, so much...”

Castiel hummed and kissed his chest before looking up at him. “I love you too...” He whispered his hands on Deans’ thighs. “How do you want to do this?”

Dean shrugged, pushing Castiel down. “Maybe I can start with slinging those clothes off, hmm?” Dean reached down and started to slowly unbutton Cas’s shirt.

Cas grinned and sat up just enough to help Dean with his shirt, folding his arms behind his head. “Like what you see?” He joked.

Dean moaned softly, leaning down to press kisses on Cas’ smooth skin, licking his way up to Cas’ neck. “Fuck yeah I do...”

Castiel moaned and bit his lip. He’d been working out in his small amounts of free time, but he’d built some muscle up on his back and chest just enough to tone up. Besides, men in their early twenties weren’t supposed to look like a sixteen-year-old.

Dean ran his hands over the skin and raised an eyebrow. “Mm... what’s this?” He asked, feeling the tightened, toned skin.

Castiel giggled and rolled his hips. “I worked out so I could be a little more defined for you. Unless you want me all smooth and soft again.”

Dean licked his lips. “Whatever you feel best in...” Honestly, Dean liked it when Cas was all soft and smooth to the touch, but he loved Cas so much, it didn’t matter anymore at this point. Cas could do whatever he wanted with his body, Dean would still love and appreciate him for it.

Castiel bit his lip as he watched Deans reaction, noticing the subtle nostalgia. “You like it when I’m a twink? I did this for you, but I can stop working out, it doesn’t matter.” He offered lovingly, cupping Dean’s face and pulling him down into a light kiss.

Dean grinned as he pulled away. “You’re fuckin hot as a twink...” He leaned closer, lightly nipping at Cas’s ear. “But you’re fuckin’ hot like this. Those fuckin muscles, not too much, just enough to make me wanna suck and bite every one of them. Just imagining you working out...” Dean ground down on Cas’s crotch, his rock hard cock evident.

Castiel gasped and threw his head back, biting his lip. He fisted a hand in Dean’s hair, pulling his mouth closer as he shuddered and rolled his hips. “Clothes...off...now.” He panted firmly, scrambling to yank his briefs down with one hand.

Dean tried to act calm and cool, but he was just as desperate as Cas. “No problem.” He muttered, shoving down his own pants, helping Cas when he was done. “Want you, baby...”

Castiel let out a breathless noise. “We have all night. We can rush, then go nice and slow, then on the counter...” He purred, nuzzling up to Dean’s ear. “I can be a girl, you can hold me against the wall, I can let you ride me.” He whispered seductively.

Dean swallowed thickly. “Fuck, Cas... keep talking and I’m gonna cum.”

Cas hummed. “And guess what I had shipped here?” He breathed out.

Dean raised an eyebrow. “Enlighten me.”

“I brought the fucking machine.” Cas purred, nipping his ear.

Dean moaned loudly, not able to stop himself. Quickly getting up, he kicked off his pants. “Where is it?” He asked breathlessly.

Castiel laughed and smirked in amusement. “The closet.” He breathed out.

Dean went over to the closet and opened it, licking his lips when he imagined Cas on it. He pulled it out and looked at Castiel expectantly.

Cas only laughed a bit harder before he stood. “You’re staring at me like a stubborn dog.” He teased, walking over and kissing his cheek before he laid down on his back, pulling his legs up to his chest. “Which dildo are you choosing?”

Deans mouth watered as he chose a purple vibrator. His cock was leaking, just thinking about how Castiel would writhe if he was being fucked, and the dildo was vibrating deep inside him.

Cas raised an eyebrow. “Someone’s excited.” He joked, snapping his fingers so he was lubed and stretched. “I love you, Dean.”

Dean smirked and attached the dildo to the machine before he stepped back. “I love you too, Cas.”

Castiel smiled and settled onto the table a bit more, nodding to his legs. “Wanna hold them up?” He asked teasingly.

Dean nodded, gently placing his hands on Cas' legs, holding them in place. “Fuck, you’re hot...”

Cas laughed, letting Dean press his legs all the way out. “Thank you. I’m your husband as well.” He hummed, winking and folding his arms behind his head.

Dean reached down and clicked the machine on to level two, listening to the machine whirr and start to move.

Cas’ smile faded to a blissful look. He moaned softly, his head relaxing onto his arms and his lower lip catching in his teeth. “This is nice...” He breathed. “We should use this more often.”

Dean frowned a little.  _ Why use this when you have me? Am I not satisfying enough? _ He thought. He didn’t really have the balls to say it.

Cas noticed Dean’s frown and tilted his head. “Are you okay?” He asked, his lazy sex eyes slowly fading as he focused on Dean worriedly.

Dean nodded. “I’m fine, Sweetheart.” He tried to focus on the purple cock thrusting in and out of Cas’ hole.

Castiel sighed and scooted back so it slipped free, sitting up and flicking the machine off. “Dean, what’s wrong. I don’t want this whole wedding night sex marathon to be one-sided. We don’t have to.” Cas assured, staring into Dean's eyes and noticing how totally out of it Dean looked.

“Am I not satisfying enough for you?” Dean blurted out, self consciously looking away.

Castiel frowned and immediately melted, pulling Dean down to sit next to him as he held his face. “Dean, look at me.” He coaxed until the man looked up. “You’re the most satisfying thing I can possibly dream of. I just thought you wanted to spice up our sex life. That’s all. We can go vanilla if you want, we have the bed.”

Dean bit his lip and nodded. “Can we? At least for the first round?” He wanted to be passionate and loving with Cas.

Castiel smiled and nodded. “Of course.” He assured, holding his arms out goofily. “Carry me.” He demanded.

Dean grinned and picked Castiel up. Bridal style. How fitting. He carried him over and laid him down gently. “I love you.”

Cas hummed, kissing him lovingly. “I love you too.” He whispered, kissing up his jaw and petting the nape of his neck.

Dean got on top of him, kissing Castiel deeply, reaching down to slowly jerk Castiel's cock. “You stretched?”

Castiel moaned and nodded. “Uh huh. Want anything special or are you good?” He breathed, wiggling his fingers playfully.

Dean grinned. “I’m perfect, baby...” he slowly slid inside of Castiel, moaning softly, his free hand running over Cas’ smooth side.

Castiel moaned breathlessly, relaxing and staring up at Dean with round eyes. “I love you so much.” He breathed out.

Blushing, Dean buried his face in Cas’ neck. “I love you too, baby. So much...” He kept his pace nice and slow, passionate.

Cas arched, his head falling back and his hand petting Dean’s hair. “Oh god...” he whispered lovingly, biting his lip with a blissful look.

“So fucking perfect, baby...” Dean took Cas’ hand and kissed the ring, starting to speed up his thrusts.

Castiel moaned, panting and nuzzling the side of his jaw as they clung to each other. It was so amazing, his legs linked just about the curve of Dean’s ass, his hands buried in his hair as they both burrowed their faces into each other’s neck. “You’re so good to me.” He whimpered.

Dean chuckled breathily, licking the soft skin of Cas’ neck. “Not as good as you’ve been to me. Fucking amazing.” He pulled away to kiss Cas’ deeply and sincerely, reaching down to grip Cas’s cock.

Cas had thickened out a bit after he finished his classes, but he was probably done growing. He rolled his hips, moaning into his mouth as he held Deans face in both hands. Dean licked his lips, noticing Cas’ cock felt a little different in his hands. “Fuck, baby boy... you holding out on me? Might wanna wrap my lips around this cock later...”

Castiel laughed and bit his lip, pulling him into a quick kiss. “I’m not as big as you.” He teased, letting their breaths mingle as they panted. “I love you, baby. So much.” He repeated with emotion in his voice.

Dean nodded, licking his lips. “I love you too. Maybe we should get married or something.” He joked, biting his lip in an effort not to moan embarrassingly loud.

Castiel laughed, fondly cupping his cheek and smiling small. “Good idea.” He whispered.

Dean rolled them over, so now Cas was on top. “You wanna ride me, cutie?” He winked, a hand on Cas’s waist.

Cas hummed, posing and rolling his hips to show off for Dean. “Sure, put it in.” He laughed.

Dean grinned and slapped his cock against Cas’ slick hole, before he slid in, moaning softly. “Nice and tight...”

Castiel bit his lip, his jaw dropping slightly. “Ohhh yes...I’ve missed this.” He breathed.

Dean grinned, letting out a deep sigh of relief. “I fucking love you...” he leaned down to kiss Cas’ neck. Castiel moaned and arched his neck, sighing happily alongside Dean. “I love you too, baby...” He breathed, hooking his legs over Dean’s hips.

Dean was rolling his muscled hips, nibbling in Cas’s neck, searching for Cas’ sweet spot. Cas let out a whine, clutching onto Deans hair and holding him close. “O-Oh...Dean...” He gasped, his eyelids fluttering. “Up...just a little bit more, baby.” He mewled and kissed Dean’s forehead, rolling his hips to meet Dean’s.

Dean started sucking on the soft skin under Cas’s ear, reaching down and taking Cas’ cock into his hand. “Gonna jerk you off, baby... make you feel so good...”

Cas keened softly, his hold tightening slightly as his hips stuttered. “Dean...angle.” He croaked, patting the back of his neck in encouragement.

Dean bit his lip and adjusted his hips, suddenly pounding into Cas’s prostate, whining softly under his breath. “I fucking love you...” he grunted out.

Castiel cried out and arched his back, holding Dean tight. “I love you too!” He gasped, shuddering and squirming in Dean's arms.

Dean couldn’t help but admire the man beneath him, couldn’t help but take his eyes over Cas’s pleasure-filled form. “Us forever, okay? Us against the world...

Castiel teared up, cupping Dean’s jaw in one hand as he whimpered, rolling their hips together in slow motions. “Forever. I married you. Death won’t do us part, in sickness and in health, I will be there.” He whispered, emotion welling in his throat.

Dean leaned down and kissed Castiel gently, his hand moving him Cas’ hip to wipe his husband's eyes.

Castiel panted, kissing Dean as he breathed raggedly. He leaned into the touch, smiling tenderly against his lips. “Dean...” He whispered in awe.

Dean opened his vibrant green eyes, peering deep into Cas’s. “Castiel...” he responded gently, cupping his cheek softly.

Cas smiled lovingly, happy tears bubbling up and spilling onto his cheekbones. “Tonight, we are infinite.” He said breathlessly.

Dean couldn’t stop himself from crying, and he didn’t really try, just let his tears slide down his cheeks. “I love you, Cas. And I need you. And it’s gonna be us forever...”

Castiel laughed and pulled Dean into a kiss. “Promise?” He whispered, sliding his hand into Dean's hair.

Dean kept kissing Castiel, and he slid a hand down, starting to slowly jerk Cas off. “I promise, Cas. Want you to feel good, baby...”

Cas gasped, his body caving back into the bed as he tried to keep kissing Dean, pausing to let out a soft noise every once and awhile. Dean was practically panting at this point, the confessions of love left him breathless, even though he had heard it before. “Do it for me, baby. Want you to cum, wanna hear you moan, hear how much you love me.”

Castiel whimpered and circled his hips, wrapping his arms around Deans neck. “I’m trying.” He whispered, moving to kiss and suck at Dean’s neck, trying to find his sweet spot.

“F-fuck!” Dean stuttered and bucked his hips faster when he felt tingles I’d pleasure run down his spine. “There, there, fuck, there....” he practically begged.

Castiel rolled his hips to help Dean along, clenching around him and feeling his eyes roll slightly at the filthy squelch it made every time Dean thrust. He sucked hard, leaving a purple hickey on his neck. “Come on, cum for me. Do it.” He whispered.

Dean grunted and bit his lip, hard, as he came deep inside of Castiel, his body trembling with lust. Cas kisses up to his lips, nibbling lightly as he played with his hair. “Shhh...shhh... good boy.” He whispered lovingly.

Dean whined softly, thoroughly enjoying the pampering. “Did you cum yet?”

Castiel swallowed thick, petting his hair and kissing his forehead a few times. “Yes.” He lied fondly.

Dean let out a sigh of relief. “I love you.” He leaned down and kissed Castiel soft and chaste.

Cas could tell Dean was tired despite it being the first round on their wedding night. “I love you too.” He whispered, holding him close. “Rest, Alright? We had a long day.”

Dean shook his head, kissing down Cas’s chest. “I can sleep later. It’s our fucking wedding night, I’m gonna make this a night to remember. This is gonna be the night you feel things you can’t explain, the night that you’ll think about when you jerk off for years to come...”

Castiel smiled and playfully rolled his eyes, biting his lip. “Shut up. Girl or boy?” He asked softly, kissing his forehead. “It’s still me either way, I can always switch back.”

Dean shrugged. “Whatever you want, baby. It’s all about you, tonight. You give me so much, and for that I’m grateful, but you hold so much stress, so much tension, Castiel. With the kids and school. You’ve given LIFE, Cas, four times... you’re amazing...”

Castiel smiled, even more, pulling him into a deep kiss. “Mmm...I feel the same amount of pleasure...either...way.” He murmured between kisses.

“Stay as you are, as I first met you. Never gonna forget, you were perfect then, and you’re still perfect now.” Dean managed to get out in between their lips smacking, his hands running up and down Cas’ sides.

Castiel nodded, wrapping a leg around his hip as he kept kissing Dean earnestly, sucking on his tongue a bit before curling his tongue into his mouth.

Dean moaned, constantly amazed by Cas’s little tricks. “Where do you learn this shit...?” He panted out, pulling away.

Cas hummed, pulling Dean into a few more quick kisses. He rolled onto his back and smiled lazily. “PornHub.” He joked.

Dean chuckled, biting Cas’s lip softly. “Are those hunky men gonna steal you away from me, baby?” He teased.

Castiel shrugged. “I mean, it is hot sometimes, not going to lie, but I’d never trade.” He whispered, kissing his forehead.

Insecurity punched Dean, right in the chest. “Would you like that? If I bulked up for you?” Dean had always considered himself fit. He had been doing sports all his life, and he was muscular for it. Not insanely muscular, he didn’t hit the gym every day, but he kickboxed and ran, which gave him a stocky frame.

Castiel frowned and cupped his face, stroking his hair. “Dean, I don’t care how you look. I mean the way their hips roll as they fuck the twink into the bed is the thing that's hot.” He flirted teasingly, trying to cheer Dean up.

At that, Dean’s face split into a grin. “Mmm, now, that’s just plain easy.” He jerked his dick a few times, lubing it up before he shuffled forward and pressed it against Cas’s pretty little hole. “Always tight...”

Cas moaned and bit his lip, fisting his hands in the bedding. “Mmhm, it’s your fault.” He breathed. “You keep me young.”

Dean grinned. “Glad to hear it.” In all honesty, Dean wasn’t stupid. He could see how there were crows feet around his eyes, and dark circles, and his eyes that seemed like they had seen way too much. But as long as Castiel loved him, all was perfect.

Castiel laughed, kissing his jaw and lying back. “We’re getting old, aren’t we.” He breathed sadly. “I mean, we’re in our mid to late thirties.”

Dean nodded, a little regretfully. “I mean... I miss the old days, Cas. The days of, fuckin, nonstop sex and calc homework. But I wouldn’t give this up for the world. Our kids, and our house, and our jobs...”

Castiel smiled small, rolling them over and pinning Dean lightly to the bed, kissing along his neck as he started to roll his hips, clenching around his length. “I love you... if you know me, you know I’m always willing for marathon sex when you’re in the mood.” He joked fondly, pulling up to the head before bouncing down, swiveling his hips and clenching tight.

Dean moaned and threw his head back before he gripped Cas’ hips tight. “What better night for marathon sex than our wedding?”

Castiel laughed, biting his lip and moving to sit up, burying his hands in his hair to show off his lean chest, just defined enough to make him look less like a fifteen-year-old. The boy ground against Dean, fucking himself on his length and letting his thighs slap against his ass. “Come on, baby. Cum for me.” Cas breathed out seductively, biting his lip and throwing his head back to put on a show.

Dean let out shuddering moans and reached for Cas’ cock, hard and leaking. “Gonna make you cum first....”

Castiel tutted fondly, grabbing his wrists and pinning them above his head, undulating so he rocked back on Dean’s dick, his shoulders and biceps working to keep the sexy rhythm. “I’m in charge.” Cas breathed, leaning down and sucking a deep purple mark on his neck.

Dean scrunched up his face and tried to hold his orgasm back. Of course, he wanted to cum, but when Cas came, he was so fucking hot, moaning and whining and begging.

Castiel hummed, grabbing Dean’s jaw like he was disciplining him, smirking at how adorable he looked. “Ah-ah...I want to see your eyes roll, Dean.” Cas breathed, propping his legs up and fucking himself down onto Dean’s cock like a bitch in heat, moaning and rolling his head on his shoulders before he leaned down, working Dean’s dick deeper.

“I-I...” Dean started to protest but stopped as his body trembled and his eyes rolled back into his head, his hips bucking up wildly.

Castiel moaned hungrily and held his jaw firmer, keeping his face in place. “Cum for me, Dean.  _ Now.” _ Cas lowered his voice to a sexy timber, practically rumbling it in his ear.

Dean whined softly and came deep inside of his husband. “Fuck, Cas!” He squeaked, his thighs shaking with the force of it.

Castiel plopped down, rolling his hips and humming. He kept fucking himself until Dean was soft and overstimulated, moving to kiss along his jaw. The man finally rolled off and laid face down on the bed, groaning lazily. “This is all so hot.” Cas breathed.

Dean frowned a little. “I bet it’d be hotter if you came, hmm?” Dean reached over and slid a hand down Cas’ back, trying to ignore how exhausted he was.

Castiel sighed and cupped Dean's hand, taking it into his own and kissing it tenderly. “Riding doesn’t get the right angle. It’s not about me, it’s about you. I love watching your orgasm face, it’s absolutely gorgeous.” Cas breathed, kissing Dean slow. “It’s the most beautiful face in the universe.” He murmured against his lips.

Dean blushed and rolled his eyes. “Clearly you’ve never looked in a mirror before.” 

Fucking cheesy…

Cas laughed, biting his lip. “We’ve never fucked against a mirror.” He teased, pulling him close. “But you still have the best orgasm face.” He hummed.

Dean grinned, wrapping his arms around him. “I still think that my husband is the most attractive person in the world.” He stated factually.

Castiel bit his lip. “Clearly you’ve never looked in a mirror before.” He joked back, smugly smiling and tucking his face into Dean's chest.

Dean chuckled and kissed Cas’s forehead. “You wanna watch something? I hear Christmas movies are on by now.”

Cas nodded, kissing his forehead. “Yes, I’ll be right back, I need to take care of this.” He murmured, walking to the bathroom. He was kind of disappointed, but that’s what his hand was for. He jacked off until he finally came, panting and swallowing thick, yeah, a completely underwhelming orgasm. The man huffed and cleaned off, brushing his hair back and going to plop down. “What’s the movie?” He asked, staring at the screen.

Dean grinned and wrapped his arms around Cas once again. “I don’t really care. I just wanna cuddle.” He admitted.

Cas nodded, snuggling close and closing his eyes. “Or that...” He breathed happily, letting himself sleep to the sound of Dean’s heartbeat, his legs tangled around Dean’s hips.

Dean held Cas for another hour, watching a boring movie. It was worth it, though, since Dean got to hold Castiel as he slept peacefully before he finally passed out, himself.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY. PLEASE READ THIS.
> 
> Y'all, the co-author and I are fucking sobbing and finally ready to tell you this fic is coming to an end. It's been almost a year, and it has been a great one. The fic will get sad before it gets better, and I hope y'all like the ending. We're going for bittersweet, but then we want it to end in the happiest ending of all. Thank you for sticking with us, and go check out Flower Power! We will be writing new fics soon, so leave plot ideas in the comments!


	54. Chapter 54

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be prepared for fucking sadness. There will be a happy ending, though.

It was close to ten years later that Cas was sitting in the doctor's office, staring at nothing in shock. 

 

They were so happy, Dean finally got an undergrad with him and he was going to move on to a Bachelor degree while Cas worked on a PhD. Alex and Jack were giggly and starting their fifth year of elementary school, Claire was in eighth grade, and Jack was starting Junior year. Life was so perfect until he got the call that he needed to come to the hospital. 

 

Dean had cancer. 

 

For a while Cas didn’t even remember, living every day to the fullest with Dean, taking off more work to pick the kids and Dean up for ice cream. But now Dean looked frail, distant. 

 

“What do you mean it came back?” Cas whispered sadly, staring at the Doctor with angry eyes. “You said the chemo was working!” The man seethed in hatred.

 

The doctor rubbed the back of his neck. “The chemo did work, but for a limited time. I’m so sorry, Mr. Winchester. But according to our reports, Dean has possibly ten more years. Who knows, by then we might have advanced technology.”

 

Dean was just sitting on the chair, clutching his file in his hand, not making a sarcastic remark, for once. Castiel frowned and stared at the doctor in confusion. 

 

“Ten years? Ten years and you can’t do anything? He gets to live for ten more years and you act like he doesn’t have a chance!” Cas shouted, already upset. “I want to speak to your boss. I can pay for any treatment. Bring him in.” Cas argued, standing his ground. There was no way there was nothing they could do.

 

The doctor rubbed his eyes. “I can, but he’ll tell you the same thing. It’s in his bloodstream, the cancer is running through his veins. Unless there’s a donor who’s offering to donate their life, and all of their blood, to save Dean, there’s next to nothing we can do. And even if you  _ did _ find a donor, the procedure would be risky. Too risky to perform.”

 

Castiel shakily clutched his own hands together, his eyes nervously darting from Dean to the doctor. “If it’s in his bloodstream, it should be easy! Find the source! It’s not like it’s a tumor and it's a procedure! Just give him medicine! You’re not trying hard enough! You’re not even trying at all!” Castiel yelled, huffing in sadness and anger as he paced. “You help my husband. We have kids. This isn’t fair to them either.”

 

Taking a deep breath to keep his cool, the doctor tried again. “We  _ are _ giving him medication. That medication is what’s going to keep him alive for ten more years. We’ve looked at his charts for hours, sir, and we’re looking for solutions, but unfortunately, this medication is the only one, so far.”

 

Castiel clenched his jaw and folded his arms over his chest, lifting one hand to his lips and nibbling on his nails. “It’s not fair.” He whispered sadly.

 

Dean spoke for the first time since they walked in. “T-Ten years is a long time....” His voice was shaky and he seemed like he was trying to convince himself instead of Cas.

 

Castiel paused and looked at Dean sadly, his lip quivering. “I don’t want to lose you. I can’t live without you.” He whispered brokenly, walking over and taking Dean's hand.

 

Dean tried to keep his emotions in check. “Yeah, you can, Cas. You’re gonna be amazing without me. You’re so strong, and it’s not the end for me, not yet.” A tear slid down Deans face.

 

Castiel shook his head, cupping Deans face and leaning their foreheads together. “You promised me forever.” He sobbed, his nose scrunching in agony. “You’re my human, Dean. I can’t do this without you. What if someone attacks us?” Cas whispered.

 

Dean broke at that. “I wanted it to be forever, Cas..” he tugged Castiel closer to him, crying into his shirt. “I love you...”

 

Castiel wrapped his arms around Deans head, clutching at the nape of his neck. “You promised.” He croaked quietly, crawling onto the hospital bed with him and curling close.

 

Dean sobbed into Castiel's shirt, holding him close. “I know... you deserve forever, Cas...” Why? Why him? Why  _ cancer _ of all things?

 

Cas felt like a seventeen-year-old again, trembling and holding onto Dean sadly. “I love you too...” He replied from a few moments ago. “You better come back and haunt me.” He warned, laughing with wet tears as he tried to make the mood lighter. Dean was shaking, the sobs taking over his body as he let all his emotions out. 

 

“I’m sorry, Cas...”

 

Castiel kissed his forehead gently, petting his hair. “Don’t be sorry. You fought so hard for me. Let’s live life like we’re seventeen again, okay?” He breathed, nosing at his cheek.

 

“H-How are we gonna tell the kids?” Dean's voice broke, and he was trying his hardest not to break into a fresh round of sobs.

 

“Let’s tell them when you have a year, okay? We shouldn’t give them ten years of grief.” Castiel whispered. “We’ll tell them when it’s right. You’ll get to watch them graduate. Huh?” He hummed.

 

That’s what broke Dean. “I’m not gonna see them get married, Cas. Or watch them do what they love. I’m gonna fucking die, j-just like Mom did.”

 

Cas teared up and cooed, wrapping his arms around him. “No, you won’t. I won’t let you.” He whispered against his lips, leaning their foreheads together sadly and letting their quivering lips brush against one another’s in desperation. “I love you, Dean Winchester.”

 

Dean held Castiel close, crying into his husband's shirt. “Why me, Cas?”

 

Cas fought his tears of anger and mourning. “Because you’re the man who saved me from falling.”

 

* * *

 

It was ten years later, almost to the day, and Dean was laying on the bed in their house, frail, tired. He barely moved. All he did was recount his memories. Graduations. Weddings. He actually did get to see James get married to a beautiful young woman, full of life, who seemed to always be cheerful. Claire got married, too, at the age of twenty-three. Dean felt that she had been pressured to get married since Dean had expressed he wanted to be alive for all their wedding, but Claire assured him that she wasn’t. Her and her wife, Kaia, did go very well together. Dean was jolted out of it as he heard his phone ring. He looked over at it. 

 

Sam. 

 

Declined. 

 

Sam still didn't know how bad it was.

 

Castiel has gone downstairs to make Dean a final burger, knowing it was bad for his health, but too sad to care since it was Dean’s final request for food. He didn’t know he was almost going to miss Dean's last words too, playing the day out like him going slower would mean the day wouldn’t end. 

 

“Cas...” Dean called out weakly. No, no... he could fucking  _ feel _ it, his body slowing down, shutting down. Quickly, he grabbed his phone and called Sam. 

 

Sam answered with a smile in his voice. “Hey, Dean. How have you been? I haven’t seen you for almost a few months now.” He said fondly. 

 

Dean tried to take deep breaths, but the sensation of  _ death _ was overtaking most of his thoughts. “I love you, Sammy.” He blurted out, not realizing he was crying. “I love you and Gabe and Mia.” Mia was the child Sam and Gabe adopted a year ago. “I-I’m so sorry, Sammy, I did so much shit to you. I should have loved you, should have tried to make you happier.”

 

Sam frowned in concern. “Hey- Dean, I love you too. We all do. What’s going on?” He asked worriedly. “You made me happy, Dean. You took care of me better than anyone ever did.”

 

Dean curled up a little, groaning in pain. “I’m dyin, Sammy. I can feel it. Deaths knocking at my door.” Sam knew about Dean's cancer, but very briefly, and Dean never told him how much time he had left.

 

Sam let out a breath of sadness, swallowing audibly. “Dean...I wish you told me. We could be there with you right now.” He whispered, emotion welling in his voice. “Dying alone is scary. Is Cas there? Dean, please understand that it’s okay, okay? I love you, you’re going to have a peaceful afterlife, a life with no pain.” The man rambled sadly to try and assure his brother.

 

“I love you, okay. Just remember your big brother loves you. Goodbye, Sammy.” Dean managed to choke out before the phone fell to the floor.

 

Castiel walked back upstairs, holding the platter full of food and smiling small. He stopped by their room to get more pillows and blankets, setting the platter down carefully as he grabbed their wedding photo book to look over for the last time. 

 

Cas walked in a few minutes later, humming the song “Hey Jude” that they both loved so much. He set the platter down as he fumbled with the blankets. “I brought you your favorite. Maybe we can watch a movie tonight? Look over our wedding photos? It won’t happen tonight, it was only an estimate, we have time for cuddling. I brought blankets.” The man rambled in denial, having not glanced at Dean yet as he flipped open the book and sighed, stroking the moment that they kissed, capture on a Polaroid at Cas’ request. “I love how peaceful you look.” He murmured, running his forefinger over Dean’s dazed smile.

 

_ Dean was watching, wide-eyed from next to Cas. What’s going on? Why wasn’t he moving? Why was he standing... but on the bed at the same time. “Cas?” He asked, trying to reach out for his husband. _

 

The hand passed right through Cas, unnoticed. 

 

Castiel grabbed the platter to hand to Dean but looked up when Dean didn’t answer. A loud crash echoed through the empty house as Cas stared at Dean’s glazed eyes, his hand resting partially off the bed. “Dean?” Cas croaked, inching forward and patting his cheek. “Dean, come on, stop playing.” He complained quietly, tearing up nervously. “Dean? It’s not funny!” The man whispered firmly, pursing his lips.

 

_ Deans chest clenched, and he reached for Cas again. “No, no, no!” He practically yelled in frustration. He couldn’t- he didn’t even tell Cas he loved him! Dean started to cry as he started to all but punch Cas on the arm, needing Castiel to feel him. “I’m here! I’m here! I’m right here, baby. I-I’m sorry I didn’t say goodbye.” _

 

Castiel didn’t even budge, straddling Deans body and slowly moving to bury his hands in Deans hair. “Hey...it’s not time yet, yeah? You said forever. You promised you wouldn’t leave me alone.” He reminded, waiting for a response he knew wouldn’t come. The man’s lip quivered before it finally settled in. 

 

He wasn’t there to comfort Dean as he died. 

 

Castiel sobbed and covered his mouth with one hand, trembling nervously at the thought that he was now completely alone. His kids moved out of the house and off to college, he only had Dean. “No...no, baby, you  _ promised.” _ He begged, rocking back and forth as he groped for Dean's hand with his free one, taking it and beginning to cry. It was ugly. It was a full-on, sobbing, blabbering, shaking mess of desperation and loneliness.

 

_ Dean fell to the floor on his knees. “Please, God, please please, please... “ He wasn’t sure what he was praying for, or if God was even real, but he couldn’t bear to see Castiel like this. “I’ll do anything, please. Bring me back, put me in even more pain, I don’t care. Just bring me back....” _

 

Castiel hadn’t been this agonized since senior year when he tried to end his own life, screaming in self-hatred and fisting his hands in his hair before he rushed to lie flat against Dean, clutching the back of his neck and burrowing into his body, rocking them back and forth to comfort himself. “Don’t leave me! Please! I can’t do this without you, I lied. I can’t do this without you, Dean. I can’t.” Cas sobbed, his voice thick with tears, anxiously pulling Deans arms around himself like he would suddenly just squeeze him and never let go.

 

_ “Please. _ Oh god, I can’t do this without you. I never could. R-Remember when I almost drowned in that river? O-Or when you cleaned me up that one day after the locker room? R-Remember a-after graduation w-when w-we made l-love and you complained about the scratches o-on your b-back for d-days?” The man rambled, staring at the wall blankly, once again waiting for a response. “Please, Dean. I-I’m so sorry I was such a horrible lover to you. I should have been less dramatic...I should have topped you more and gave up weed sooner. I was never good enough for you. I tried to be, but I always made your life harder...” The man clung to Deans back, whimpering when Dean didn’t respond with his usual “that’s ridiculous, I love you so much.”

 

_ Dean stood up on shaky legs and went over, laying next to Cas even though he couldn’t feel him. “P-please don't say that, Cas. I love you, so much. I could have never made it this at without you. Without you, I would have drunk myself to death way earlier than now. You were perfect, so so much more than I could have ever deserved...” he whispered, trying to scoot close to Cas, even though if Dean touched Cas, he would go right through. _

 

Castiel laid there cuddled next to Dean's body, sobbing to himself and shaking his head back and forth in denial. He stayed for hours, crying his heart out until he suddenly just stopped, standing and stepping past the broken plate on the floor, walking to their closet and staring inside at all the sex toys. He slowly closed the doors and locked it, leaning his forehead against them. He let out an angry cry, punching the door as hard as he could over and over until his knuckles were bleeding. 

 

He slid down to the ground, the lights flickering and his hands flexing as the bushes out in the yard caught fire, whispering nonsense as Cas stared lifelessly at the room, unable to come to terms with Dean's death. The bushfires never spread, staying in one place until they died down quickly enough no one saw. “You promised you’d haunt me you son of a bitch. You better keep that promise.” Cas croaked hoarsely, blinking and plucking at the carpet edges. “I miss you, Dean.” He whispered.

 

_ Deans heart tore. “Baby please... don’t hurt yourself...” he whispered, looking at Cas’s bloodied knuckles and dark eyes. “Y...you’ll be fine without me, Cas. You’re so strong, I know it.” He said, mainly to himself. He knew Cas couldn’t hear, but there was a part of Dean choosing to ignore that little fact. Castiel looked like he’d aged forty years at that moment.  _

 

* * *

 

A few months after Dean's death, Cas was walking around the house, routinely going and grabbing a beer before he plopped down on the couch. Sam and Gabriel had come to stay with him for a bit since Cas wasn’t doing well in the slightest. He quit his job, the house lights didn’t work and the food consisted of beer and weed. He laughed when Scooby Doo ran into a wall, thinking he could follow the ghost through. “Dean loved this part.” The man rumbled hoarsely, sitting back and smiling weakly as he watched the episode over for the twenty-thousandth time.

 

_ In all honesty, Dean didn’t understand why he was still there. It had been months, he couldn’t even communicate with Castiel. It wasn’t fair. All he could do was watch Cas’s life slowly disintegrate into nothingness. “Please, Cas... why won’t you take care of yourself?” He whispered, sitting next to him. All Dean did was follow Castiel around, watching him mourn. He fucking hated it; seeing Cas in agony. _

 

Sam sighed as he watched Cas. “Castiel...I know it’s hard. We all miss him, but don’t you think he’d want you to move on? There’s a cute librarian downtown who loves the same subjects.” He offered coaxingly. Cas shook his head, coughing and sitting up, blowing smoke from his nose as he scratched absentmindedly at his beard. “Remember that one time I had someone over and we fucked? I called him _Dean,_  Sam. I called him Dean. Even in the throes of passion, all I can think about is him. I held his body, I wasn’t even there to comfort him. I don’t know what his last words and thoughts were.” The man whispered with broken eyes. Sam nodded, looking down at his hands. “Cas, Gabriel and I have to get back to Mia and her school. But James agreed to come live with you. I’m sure Clara can get you on your feet again, yeah?” Castiel grumbled some colorful words before he plopped back, taking another drag from his blunt. “He didn’t even come to haunt me. Sam, what if he doesn’t remember me up there? What if he’s happier without me?” The man asked, shuffling his feet.

 

Sam bit his lip. “Dean would want you to be happy. We both know it, Cas. He wouldn’t want you moping and ruining your life, okay?” Sam day next to Castiel on the couch and wrapped an arm around you. 

 

“He loved you so much, Castiel. He loved every minute you guys were together, and I doubt he’d be happy if he saw you like this. And I guarantee, there’s no way in hell - or heaven - that he’d ever forgotten you.”

 

Castiel nodded, sighing small. “He was a great man. An amazing father and husband, brother. If he isn’t in heaven I’ll fight my way into hell to get him out.” The man promised, glancing at the wispy grace sitting in a vial on the shelf. After Dean's death Cas chose mortality, he could see Dean sooner. “I love him, Sam. So much. I never got to pet his hair and kiss his forehead as he closed his eyes for the final time.”

 

_ Dean sighed softly, running his fingers through Cas’s hair. “I love you so much... you gave up so much for me...” He murmured, even though Cas didn't respond. _

 

Sam nodded. “He was.” He agreed quietly, trying to discreetly wipe his eye. “Anyways.” He squares his shoulders. “Gabe and I are gonna clean up a little for James, then we’ll be off.”

 

Castiel nodded, fumbling with his shirt. “Can you drive me to his grave? I want to see him.” He whispered awkwardly, rubbing his eyes.

 

Sam nodded. “Sure.” He tried not to sound too sad. 

 

_ Dean frowned and went over to his brother. “Sammy... C’mon, don’t be like this. You’re doing great, with Gabe and Mia. Don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine.” _

 

* * *

 

When Cas settled in front of Deans grave after Sam dropped him off. He kneeled, resting his forehead on the cool stone and letting out a breath. “Dean? Let me know you’re here?” He whispered sadly, squeezing his eyes shut and swallowing hopefully.

 

Every time this happened, it seemed God eased up on Dean a bit because Dean could always make some leaves by his brave rustle a bit, if he concentrated hard on them.

 

Castiel felt a leaf brush against his leg, listening to the wind pick up with a small smile. “I love you, okay? You big goofball. Are you having fun in paradise?” He whispered, stroking the gravestone. 

 

_ Dean Henry Winchester. 1974-2016. A loving friend, brother, father, husband, and guardian to all. _

 

The man sighed heavily, clenching his jaw as he cuddled up against the stone, fumbling with something in his pocket. “I’ll see you soon, Dean. Don’t worry. I won’t leave you alone for longer than I have to.”

 

_ Dean's eyes widened. “Cas, Cas, No!” He tried to stop Cas from whatever he was getting, but Dean couldn’t, his hands just went right through Cas’s arm. “He’s doing this for you, asshat!” Dean practically yelled at himself. _

 

Castiel slowly pulled out a revolver, clenching his jaw nervously. “This will be quick, right?” He asked quietly. He pulled out a bullet and put it in the barrel, spinning it and clicking it shut. “Three tries. Three tries and then I’ll chicken out.” He murmured against the polished stone, kissing it lightly before he settled back against it as he would in Dean's lap on a movie night. Castiel teared up, taking a shaky breath. “I don’t want to be alone anymore. I can’t do this. I tried, I just can’t.” He croaked, looking at the metal hesitantly.

 

_ Dean watched in horror as Castiel prepared to take his own life, for...for him. And Dean wasn’t even in heaven “Cas, baby...” Tears were streaming down Deans cheeks, and he screamed in frustration, and suddenly, out of nowhere, another leaf fluttered through the air, placing itself right on the nozzle of the gun, covering up the hole where the bullet comes out. _

 

Castiel’s eyes shot open and he sucked in a breath, sobbing in loneliness. “I miss you so much, Dean. I need to feel you.” He choked out, slowly lowering the gun and chucking it away. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” He whimpered, tugging at his hair as he rocked back and forth.

 

_ Deans heart ached, and he wrapped his arms around Castiel, tight, hoping to God Cas could feel him. _

 

When Cas didn’t feel anything and felt his lip quiver anxiously. “I don’t know how long I can go on without you. I miss your voice and your touch. The nights we would make love and the nights we would laugh and play monopoly with the kids. You were my life source.” He whispered, picking up a leaf and picking at it. He eventually stood and walked to his house, making his way up the stairs and stopping when he saw James. 

 

James frowned and rushed over, cupping his head as he hugged him. “You okay, Dad?” He mumbled worriedly. Cas didn’t respond, just weakly hugging back with a distant look in his eyes.

 

James held his father close to him. “I’m so sorry, Dad....” he whispered, still hugging Cas. Of course, all of them had come for the funeral, but it was so awkward and uncomfortable. “I miss him... so much....”

 

“We all do. It wasn’t his time.” Cas assured quietly, stepping back. “I’m going to go to my room.” He murmured.

 

James sighed and watched his dad walk away. He decided not to say anything, he knew Castiel was grieving.

 

* * *

 

Ten minutes later Cas was locked in the closet, bent over the bench with a thick dildo disappearing between his round cheeks over and over, he machine whirring at a mid-pace. Cas wasn’t moaning, though, he was tearing up, his arms folded in front of him as he sobbed and bit his lip, canting his hips in an attempt to find the angle Dean always loved to torment him with. He ran his hands along his sides and his lower and middle back, clenching his jaw as he followed Dean’s usual motions. “Please, please, please...” He begged sadly.

 

_ Dean watched in despair. “I love you so much, baby..... I’m so sorry I had to go....” he kept whispering, running a hand through Cas’s hair frequently. _

 

Castiel angrily grabbed the remote. “Goddammit!” He hissed, turning the dial all the way up. He gasped and jerked, keeping his eyes closed as he desperately tugged a blanket on his back, lying down and grappling for the bench with a sob, the familiar weight on his back helping. “Dean...” He croaked, panting and curling his toes. “Up...” When the machine didn’t change the angle like Dean always did Cas realized how pathetic he must look. 

 

The man flipped the machine off and slid to the floor, hunching over and burying his face in his hands. “I can’t. I can’t do it. I can’t do it anymore.” He cried quietly, curling his fingers slightly at the aching hole in his chest.

 

_ Dean teared up along with him, curling next to Cas on the floor. “I want you to be happy, Cas. Happy without me...” the words hurt to say, even though he knew Castiel couldn’t hear them. _

 

The next few weeks went by slow as ever for Cas. He smoked until he forgot where he was and stayed in his room, barely eating. He didn’t answer the knock on the door. “Dad! I’m going to go home for a day or two for the Christmas break, but I promise I’ll be back! Call me if you need, Benny will be stopping by to check on you.” He assured, rattling the locked door handle. Cas hummed in response, rolling over on the bed in the dark room.

 

James’ eyes widened in concern. He rattled the door handle again before he took a deep breath and kicked the door open, scared that Cas might be hurting himself.

 

Cas blearily raised his head, blinking at James. “Mmm, you’re like your father.” He murmured, curling back up like a cat in the sun.

 

James coughed, inhaling the air that was thick with smoke, and he decided that there’s no way he was leaving Cas like this. “Dad... I love you. I do. And you’ve probably heard this before, but Dad... Dean, wants you to be happy. He wouldn’t want you grieving for months, killing yourself...”

 

Castiel nodded, plucking at the pillowcase. “James. You grew up to be the handsome, smart, brave, caring man we knew you would be. All of you did, I believe I have done my part in getting you out safely into the world. I love you all, never forget it. It’s not you, or your fault. I just had such a profound bond with Dean that I can’t keep going on like this.”

 

James ran a hand through his hair, and went over, plucking the blunt out of Cas’s hand. “Please, Dad, if you cared about Dean. If you care about us...” James didn’t know how to phrase this. “Go on a date. Have fun. Live your life. That’s what Dad wanted for you.”

 

Castiel sighed and shrugged, gesturing with his hands. “I don’t even know how to use a dating app. I never had to use one.” He murmured, cuddling Deans pillow, slowly losing its scent.

 

James sighed. “Sam was talking about that cute librarian? Go get his number, Dad.” James was, of course, also mourning the loss of his father, but he knew he would never understand the heartbreak Castiel felt, and he honestly didn’t know what to say to his dad.

 

Cas glumly nodded and sat up, taking a deep breath. “If Dean would have wanted it. I’ll try. But I’ll never love someone as much as I loved him.” He declared firmly, going to the shower.

 

James nodded, grinning a little. While his father was in the shower, he cleaned up the bedroom a bit, opened the window, let some fresh air in. 

 

Good. This was good.

 

Castiel came back out clean shaven, his hair fluffy and dried from a hair dryer, his clothes neat and an awkward half smile on his face to match. “Is this okay? Should I do anything else?” He croaked, looking down at his shoes.

 

James grinned widely and went over, hugging Cas. “You look amazing. Dad is up there, so fuc- so happy for you...” He stumbled over the curse word, blushing lightly. 

 

Cas laughed quietly and nodded. “Good. I hope he likes it. Now, where is the library? Dean is with me, he moved the leaves today. He will support me through this.” He said, obviously still in slight denial.

 

James bit his lip. “I’ll drive you there, but it’s only like a five-minute walk.” James was happy for Castiel, proud of his father. Maybe he wouldn’t be so sad, if he was dating again.

 

Castiel walked in, saying goodbye to James and kissing his forehead before he hesitantly made his way to the front desk, waiting to see the man Sam mentioned. “Who do you think it is, Dean?” Cas breathed nervously, fumbling with his wedding ring.

 

“One minute!” A voice called out from behind a bookshelf, before an attractive man ran to the front, grinning. “Sorry, just reorganizing some books.” 

 

Castiel paused and stared at him in shock. “Balthazar? I thought you moved away to Oregon?” He breathed out slowly.

 

Balthazar’s eyes widened. “Cassie?” He grinned widely, rubbing a hand through his hair. “Yeah, I moved back after college. What about you, what’re you doin here?”

 

Cas grinned and shrugged. “Um...I was told there was a cute librarian I should talk to so I could recover by moving on.” He admitted honestly.

 

Balthazar’s eyebrows jumped. “Recover? What happened?”

 

Castiel sighed and suddenly looked mournful. “Dean. We got married and were together for around twenty years, then he got cancer.” He murmured brokenly.

 

Balthazar gasped softly. “I’m so sorry, Castiel...” he reached over and out a warm hand on Cas’ shoulder. “Anything I can do?”

 

Castiel leaned into the touch, touch-starved from his lack of cuddles and daily nuzzles he got from Dean. “Would you like to go on a date? I’m doing it to make my son proud.”

 

Balthazar beamed brightly, nodding. “Holy fuck, I waited for you to ask that for  _ years, _ Cas!”

 

Castiel laughed and shyly rubbed the back of his neck. “Alright.” He whispered. 

 

_ A woman in a suit appeared behind Dean, touching his shoulder. “Are you ready?” _

 

_ Dean's eyes widened, and he flinched. “What?!” He yelped, jumping away. “Go where?” _

 

_ The woman smiled small. “I’m here to escort your soul safely to your personal heaven.” She assured. “When you die, you can get stuck if you have something you left unfinished. He’s not alone now, you don’t have to protect him anymore.” She explained softly. _

 

_ Dean shook his head vigorously. “No. No way. Not leavin' him, I can’t leave him just yet...” _

 

_ “If you stay past your time, when you stay past the time your mission is finished, you become vengeful. You could hurt him.” The angel said firmly, tightening her hand on his shoulder as his body slowly began to turn wispy. “Let go. You will see him very soon, his fate has been sealed.” She murmured assuringly. _

 

_ Dean swallowed thickly and turned to look at Castiel, reaching out to touch him. “I love you.” He whispered, smiling sadly before he closed his eyes and let himself be whisked away. _

  
  



End file.
